The Trilogy ERIC SOOKIE ALCIDE
by loveallsvmtb
Summary: This is a S/E/A pairing.A/U OOC Sookie and Jason along with their soul mates will learn that it is up to them to save the world and unite the Supes and humans. Only time will tell if they will suceed. Summary Sucks please read and review First attenpt at fanfic 11/29/12 chapters 1-8 revised and lengthened working on all current chapters and adding to them
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION This is the revised version of chapter one. It is a little different. I will be going through and revising each chapter that was un betaed. Let me know your thoughts. Reposted 7/21/12**

A/N HI. MY FIRST TRY AT WRITING. SO ANY HELP OR SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME . THANKS. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JUST THE PLOT AND SOME OF MY OWN PLAYERS. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO CHARLENE HARRIS AND ALAN BALL. I JUST WANTED TO PLAY AROUND A WHILE. THIS IS BETA'D BY THE WONDERFUL CAROLINAGIRL96. THIS CHAPTER IS PART BACKGROUND LEADING UP TO THE STORY. TOLD IN SPOV

THIS IS AN AU / OOC.

SUMMARY IS THAT SOOKIE AND JASON ARE GOING TO CHANGE THE WORLD FROM THE DESTRUCTION IT IS DOOMED TO FACE, WITH THE HELP OF THEIR RESPECTIVE LIFE MATES, THEY HOPE TO CHANGE THIS COURSE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. TOGETHER THEY ALL WILL OVERCOME HARDSHIPS, KILL THEIR ENEMIES, AND THOSE THAT DON'T WANT PEACE. ALL WHILE FALLING IN LOVE, AND LEARNING THEIR NEW GIFTS. ALL SO THAT THEY CAN UNITE THE SUPES AND HUMAN'S. HOPEFULLY SAVING MANKIND BEFORE ALL IS LOST.

THIS WILL BE A LONG STORY WITH MULTIPULE PAIRINGS S/E/A J/P/J. RATED M FOR MATURE 18 AND OVER. THERE WILL BE LEMONS, LANGUAGE,VIOLENCE, LAUGHTER AND LOVE. THERE WILL BE SOME M/M, M/F/M, AND F/M AND A LITTLE BDSM. HOPE YOU ENJOY.

THE TRILOGY

SPOV

I guess I always knew that I was different from those that surrounded me. At first I hated being the odd one. I scared people with the things I would say and do.

It was always knowing just what everybody thought about me that was tough, and when it was too painful for me.

Then being able to change the things around me to make it easier on me. Of course I didn't know I could change things for a better outcome.

I thought everyone could do that. I thought my childhood was just like anyone else's was for the most part anyways.

I lost my parents' when I was just around six years old. It took me a long time to understand my parents deaths, and the guilt I carried with me.

Thankfully I had my Gran and Jason. I don't remember much living with my parents' except that my Mom was always jealous of Daddy's attentions towards me.

I think he understood my disability much better than my Mom ever did. Granddaddy Earl, his Dad, was a telepath just like me.

Granddaddy Earl had been gone for a while when Jason and I moved in with Gran. My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I live in Bon Temps with my Gran and brother.

I have known for a long time about what else is out there in the world. No I don't mean the bad stuff that goes on in people's heads.

I know that stuff too, and believe me it has made for a very miserable time in my life. My Grans brother was my waking nightmare.

He thought things about me that I only ever heard other adults think about other adults. When he tried doing them to me I told my Gran and we never saw him again. I mean that there are others, in this big old world that are different just like me.

I will never forget how I found out either. It was one of the best days of my young life. You see my best friends in the whole world are Werewolves. His name is Alcide Herveaux and his sister's name is Janice. She's my age just like Alc is Jason's.

They moved into my Mom and Dad's old place shortly after their deaths. They moved because they had recently lost Mrs. Herveaux in an accident.

We had a lot in common the four of us kids. Their property backs up to my Gran's. Mr. Herveaux Jackson as Gran calls him, is big in construction. With his own construction company, he was gone a lot for bids and that meant that Alc and Janice would stay with us.

Jason and Alc are about five years older than me and Janice and have always been very protective of us. Especially when I would get in trouble at school.

I didn't always have such good control over my telepathy. When I was little it seemed I had no control at all. I could hear people that weren't anywhere near me. Towns folk just thought I was weird like my Granddaddy.

Like I just knew things. When Granddaddy ran off just after I was born the rumors had all but stopped about our little family and our quirk. That is till I started telling people things I shouldn't have any knowledge of.

Life for us got much easier after Alc and Janice moved in. It's why the first time I met Mr. Herveaux and Alc that I knew they were different and knew that things would change for the better.

After all I had been waiting for them for a long time it seemed. Wishing and praying for friends that I wouldn't be able to hear and wouldn't make fun of me. I remember it just like it was yesterday.

Mr. Herveaux knocked on the door of a rustic but beautifully maintained farmhouse. My Gran answered the door.

"Hello"

The Gentleman and children smiled at my Gran.

"Hello . Yes I am Mr. Herveaux I called about the house you have up for rent. I believe we spoke on the phone. This is my son and daughter Alcide and Janice. Say hello kids."

Jackson said in greeting. As the kids just waved at Gran as they walked into the living room My Gran smiled saying

" Well hello there my name is Adele but you can call me Gran, everyone does. Come on in. Come in and make yourselves at home. Jason, Sookie come meet the new neighbors.

Their going to be living in your parents' old house for now. Mr. Herveaux can I offer you any refreshments?"

As they sat in the living room waiting for us to come in from where we were playing in the yard. Mr. Herveaux graciously declined any refreshments. When we came in from out back. I noticed something different about their brains immediately. I chirp,

" I didn't think y'all would ever get here. Y'all are all different. Your brains are different than ours. How come?"

Gran looked startled as did Mr. Herveaux. But before either could say a thing Alc said,

" We're not different but you smell sweeter than they do. { flicking his thumb at Jason and Gran}Why?"

Gran said in a rush her cheeks red with embarrassment,

"Kids we are all a little different than the other. Why don't you two both invite Alc and Janice outside to play, while I discuss the details of the house with Mr Herveaux. I'll call you all back in when we're done."

That was as dismissal if ever I heard one. But it was fine, I waited till we were outside to find out. I said,

"Follow me. We're playing ball out back. By the way I'm Sookie and he's my big brother Jason"

As soon as we got out back and away from Gran's hearing us, I whirled around and asked,

" Okay. Spill. Why are y'alls brain pattern..."

Jason screamed at me.

"SOOK! SHUP UP!"

Getting in my face, and continued,

" Ya know if ya keep that up, Imma not gonna be able ta protect ya from EVERYBODY! JEEZ!"

I ignored my brother, as he threw his hands up in the air trying to stare me down. I peeked around my brother and staired at Alc. I inquired with my hands on my hips,

" Well? Aren't ya gonna answer me or not? I'll tell you my secret if you tell why y'alls brains is all different with colors."

Janice spoke for the first time, looking at her big brother who was standing almost in front of her.

" Alc, dad's gonna be mad for telling. And if you do, I'M TELLING HIM!"

He looked back at his sister as she stuck her tongue out at him. Rolling his eyes he turned back around. We all stood staring at one another for what seemed like forever when Alc said

" I'll tell you if you tell me what's different about you. Deal?"

Alc and I shake our hands as Jason and Janice watch shaking their heads. Alc continued,

" Same time on the count of three. ONE...TWO...THREE!"

We both talk over the other. He said.

" Imma werewolf"

"Imma telepath."

I said and then added confused.

"A WEREWOLF? Like Little Red Ridding Hood? "

Jason chimed in, excited with awe clear in his voice.

"NO WAY!. That's so cool. I guess ya aren't the only one different after all, huh Sook?"

Janice looked up at Alc and asked, confusion written all over her tiny face.

" What's a um... tela... tela... what she said. "

Alc looked back at me as I blushed. He was kinda cute for a boy that is. He inquired.

" I don't know Jan. What do you mean your a telepath? Isn't that like mind control or something? "

I didn't get to answer when Jason butted in with,

"Naw she's just able to read everybody's thoughts. She can't really control it all the time. I always get into fights cause she answers some un's thoughts."

Janice had been squirming and excitedly chirped loudly.

" WOW! CAN YOU READ MY THOUGHTS? CAN YOU? WHAT AM I THINKING?"

I blushed three shades of red. I never met anyone who thought it was cool. With a sigh I said

"Nope I get random words from you and only colors and a sense of feelings from him. It's so nice. I can block Jason most of the time. But I still have problems in groups."

Janice looked sad but smiled and asked.

"That's sad. So you wanna be friends? My names Janice. But everyone calls me Jan. this is my brother Alcide but he answers to Alc or Bear."

My brother jumped in and chimed.

"Sure and Alc maybe you could help watch out for Sook and I can do the same with Janice?"

Alc nodded his head and said

"Yep we can do that. It must be hard on you Sook. I mean class and church and all."

I chimed in

" You have NO IDEA."

Alc explained that him and his dad were two natured and that he and his dad changed during the full moon. Janice is still to young to change, but she would soon.

After that afternoon we were all the best of friends. I introduced Janice to our classmates, just like Jason did for Alc.

Having Janice around gave me an escape. I found I could concentrate easier in school just by being around her.

When they walked into my life, everything got easier. I still had bad days. Though true to his word Alc always stuck up for me.

It wasn't long until Janice introduced me to more kids like her and Alc. I met many kids and made lots of friends.

Some of whom I even shared my secret with. They would always ask me to find out if a boy liked them or if I knew the answers to the tests we would have at school.

I helped with the boy questions but I never helped anyone cheat. My Gran would send me out to get my own switch if she thought I was cheating at school. Much less helping others to cheat. Sometimes it would cause a riff { those would be some of the bad days}.

But all in all my childhood got a lot better after meeting the Herveaux and the Long tooth pack. I was finally happy I even felt some what normal.

The pack was kinda like a club for Werewolves. Once when I saved a young Were who had gotten lost when out on her first run.

She had left so many trails that they couldn't sniff her out. The Pack master had asked my Gran if it would be alright if I helped them search.

Gran was very willing as long as Alc stayed with me while I was out searching for her. He agreed and it only took me 2 hrs to find her.

She was curled up under a rock sticking out of the side of the forest ground. They said it was in the center of several of her scent trails.

Making it impossible them to smell her. And since they were all in wolf form I could easily spot the different brain signature.

After that they made my family a friend of the pack. I didn't understand what that meant at the time. But it sure has been handy more than once growing up. I didn't have near the trouble from the other kids after that.

I always knew there was more out there than just Werewolves, shifters, and other weres. But I wasn't sure just what that was.

When Amelia Broadway started school in 9th grade, I found out witches were real too. I wasn't as shocked at that revelation as I once would have been.

What did shock us was when she announced that Tara and her cousin Lala were natural born witches like her when she met them.

We just clicked, all of us. Me ,Tara {I've known since like birth. She stays with us when her mom's on one of her binges}, Janice, and Amelia.

Course there's also Alc, Jason, Quinn,{ he's a were tiger}, Fran, { Quinn's baby sister and a were tiger}Sam, { he's a shifter he can turn into any animal} and Lala{ Layfette is Tara's older cousin who also lived with us from time to time.}.

Honestly I don't know how Gran did it. Sometimes the house would be so full with Gran, me, Jason, Alc, Janice, Tara and Lala and on occasion the rest.

It was definitely different. But we always had fun and there was always lots of love and never a dull moment at home.

As soon as the boys all graduated Jason,Sam ,Alc and Quinn each got Scholarships to LSU just north of here.

Jackson offered the house he owned just off campus to them provided that they work for him each summer and when ever possible while in college in exchange for rent and utilities.

Such a cool set up for them. Janice, Amelia, me, and Tara all took summer jobs to save up for our own cars that year.

We learned from our brothers' mistakes. The boys had pooled their money and gotten two motorcycles and a truck. It caused fights every date night.

Janice answered phones for her Dad. Amelia worked at her Dad's office filing and stuff. While me,Tara, Lala, and Sam, all worked at Sam's dad's place, with permission from our parents.

Merlotte's Bar and Grille. It was the only place to go in Bon Temps. The boys still looked after us even though they weren't here.

Nobody at school dared to date us or even talk to us much less about us. It made for a miserable three years that they were gone.

Since the guys were all going to graduate in the next 1 to 3 years depending on their major and there was plenty of room for everyone at the house. {Quinn and Alc, both business, Sam management and Jason surprised us all sociology major}.

WHO KNEW? I mean he'd always been able to sense someone's moods and deflect certain situations, but he has always been a lazy horn dog jock. He finally confessed he liked the choice of female students in that department. Figures.

Tara's major was in finance {she's a wiz at math} Amelia majored in management. While Janice majored in business and finance she also got her beautician's license on the side.

I always wanted to teach so I combined my love of children and history and received my Doctorate in American and Foreign History. I just love school. I even minored in anthropology.)

When we girl's graduated high school, all of us two years ahead thank you very much. Gran had been worried about us girls being so young and graduating.

When were offered the same deal the boys got I knew Gran had been behind it. We were all thrilled to be out on our own.

The guys of course weren't thrilled at first that their baby sisters and our friends were moving in with them. They felt like we were ruining their party time.

All while taking over their bachelor pad. Whatever. But I think Gran was relieved and glad that they were willing to still look out for us girls.

They didn't really put up too much fuss. Especially when we started doing all the cooking and most of the cleaning of the house.

No way was I stepping foot in any of their bedrooms. The smells alone were toxic and disgusting. The noises coming from them alone, made you wonder what they were killing in there.

They thought we didn't knew about the sex parties they threw before we moved in or whenever we were out of the house. Please.

The parties that they thought we didn't know about were more of a curiosity to us than anything. These parties were legendary at school.

It became a challenge to them to come up with ways to get us out of the house whenever one of their parties were starting up.

Just like they never knew we would watch their porn when they were out on dates. But then boys are the dumber of the two sexes in their teens through their twenty's.

What it's true they only have enough blood to operate one brain at a time. It is so not the one attached to their shoulders. I'm sure of that.

Why else then when ever I had a date would they always tell me that all boys only think with their pants? Uh duh they're boy's too.

Doesn't take a genius to connect those dots. I sometimes wonder if all males think women are as dumb as they are. They act like it most of the time.

School was rough at times even mean when the girls would find out where we lived. But we always had our brothers when it counted the most.

They even stayed with us living there after they all graduated, until us girls graduated and then moved back to Bon Temps with us.

Why wouldn't they? If not for the free room and cooked meals. Then for the fresh crop of female students to date each quarter. We weren't supposed to know about that though.

Although it did get aggravating when they would always just happen to be around when one of us would have a date coming over.

Not that I dated much at all. Cause any kind of touch or extreme excitement would open even the most closed off mind to me like they were broadcasting on a loud speaker.

Heck the only dates that were comfortable for me to be on was with the guys. They never seemed to be excited enough to broadcast their thoughts to me.

So yea, I didn't date much at all. I mean who wants your older brother getting his buddies to take you out or have your best friend feel sorry for you and take you out.

I have been out now for a year. So with no teaching jobs available, I am still waiting tables here at Merlotte's.

Lala's still cooking here and though he didn't go to college with the rest of us, he did go to culinary school to be a chef.{ He says it is so he can open up his own fabulous restaurant one day.}

Tara bartends when she's not looking for a new job, and Sam runs the office doing the book work for his Dad. Mr. Merlotte still does what ever needs to be done even though he retired last year.

PRESENT DAY

It's already late in my shift when Alc, Quinn, and Jason come in for their usual supper. I swear I don't think any of them cook. {I don't consider a bowl of cereal cooking.}

Alc and Quinn hug me as Jason pulls my pony tail. What is he three? Jeez. They then hug Tara and Arlene the other waitress here when Jason hollers.

" Hey sis get us our usual. Love ya."

Lord, I love my brother but he will never change. I watch them sit in my corner booth acting like they own the place.

I roll my eyes as Jason and Quinn openly flirt with every female here. I holler back heading to put the order in.

" When I'm done here."

I see Alc come over to stand next to me as I wait for their beers. Just then an announcement comes on the T.V. Screen.

Alc had told us a few weeks ago that vampires were real and they were coming out of the coffin so to speak.

Herveaux and Sons was doing construction and remodeling for a ' fangers.' bar. {His word not mine.}

So I watched with Alc's arms around my waist resting on the bar trapping me there.

Tara reached up turning up the volume as we both, along with all the other patrons watched history be made.

The red headed woman on T.V., announced to the world that vampires were real and because of the new synthetic blood called True Blood, that we had nothing to fear from them.

I knew he was there for me to lean on and hide if I needed to. He knew just like Jason that this could overwhelm my shields.

I was so grateful to him in that moment. It was tough and the most loud ones broke through my shields. But looking around it was clear no one had a clue as to what was really out there in this big old world.

Needless to say there were mixed reviews. Most were just curious. The others adapted a wait and see approach before deciding.

All except one, it was a fleeting thought and I almost missed it. STRONG HATERED. But as soon as it was there it was gone again.

SUNDAY NIGHT

In the weeks since then, we, as in Jason and me, had our own coming out so to speak. Not that either of us knew that we were not completely human.

We always thought we were. Just that I had a added something, that I had inherited from Granddaddy Earl. Gran had Jason, Alc, Janice and me to Sunday supper.

She was fidgety and nervous to the point that each of us asked her what's wrong only to get a change of the subject. I even checked her mind but I couldn't get a read on what was the cause.

All she had said was that she had something to tell us that would explain everything. It made for one of the most tense Sunday suppers I can ever remember.

After supper a man knocked at the front door. No one who knew us ever came to the front door. When I opened the door the most beautiful man was standing there.

He was well dressed in a navy designer suit. With a light blue shirt and navy tie. Slim in stature like Jason, but as tall as Alc.

He had long blonde hair tied back at the nape of his neck,the same color as mine and Jason's, and the most memorable hazel eyes with gold flecks I have ever seen.

Gran rushes past me, to push our visitor back out the door. Even before I had the chance to open the screen door again, she was closing it on me.

I have never seen my Gran move so fast. She paced and rung her hands for a while as the stranger stood there just watching her.

He was making me nervous and Gran was not helping. When I finally decide to peek into his thoughts still standing at the door, I hear Gran finally say .

"I haven't had the chance to tell them about you yet. Please can't we do this at a later time? I... I just need more time.

This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. You need to leave. I can call you once I have told them everything they need to know. "

I had never heard Gran talk that way. She would have whipped me for being that rude. She must really be upset. I heard him say

" Adele my dear, I only come to offer you assistance and to answer any questions that they might have. This is not just your responsibility.

My son would be angered with me if I left you in this state. I can tell them if you think it would be better."

By the time they are through talking on the porch and just staring at each other. Everyone else in the house is behind me, just as curious as I am as to who he is. Jason asks.

" I don't remember Gran saying anything about dating. Who do you think he's talking about ? I ain't never seen him round here. Have you sis?

Hell what's so important that she's afraid ta tell us. Think she's marrying him? Sleeping with him?"

Ewww. Of course he goes that route, it's all that's ever on his mind. Anyone who knows Jason knows he only has a one tract mind.

So apparently everyone else does too, or so he thinks. I open the screen door letting Gran know we're listening when I say.

"Gran maybe you should invite him in. ( I look at the handsome man) I'm sorry I didn't get your name sir? Please come in."

I opened the door wider making room for Gran and him to come in. Alc pulls Janice behind him as Jason steps to my side.

I hear Alc sniff and growl. I glance at him in confusion as I turn back, I look up into the strangers beautiful eyes remembering my manners I chirp, smiling, and extending my hand.

" I'm Sookie by the way. And you are..."

A/N REVISED 7/21/12 HOPE YOU LIKE THE REVISIONS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW CHECK OUT MY WORDPRESS AT WWW DOT LOVEALLSVMTB DOT WORDPRESS DOT COM JUST TAKE OUT THE SPACES AND DOTS. IT IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION. BUT I HOPE TO HAVE IT UP AND RUNNING SOON. THANKS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N HI HOPE YOU ALL ARE LIKING WHAT YOU HAVE READ SO FAR. THIS IS ALL FROM SPOV. THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY DISCOVERY. ALSO I FORGOT TO SAY THIS IS UN BETA'D SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE ALONE. THE STORY AND PLOT ARE MY OWN WARPED IMAGINATION. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO MS. HARRIS AND MR. BALL I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

**A/N THIS HAS BEEN RE WORKED AND BETA'D BY NONE OTHER THAN CAROLINAGIRL96. THE ORGINAL CHAPTER HAD 2,756 WORDS. THE REWORKED CHAPTER HAS 6,730 REPOSTED ON 10/24/12 **

SUNDAY NIGHT CONT.

SPOV "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name. My name is Sookie. And you are..." I said

I moved back allowing room for them to enter the foyer. I let my shields down to read this stranger, only to get fuzzy noise from his mind.

That's really odd. I've never met anyone with a fuzzy brain before. Just then Gran rushes through making a bee line for the kitchen.

Anyone who knows my Gran would know that she never acts this way in front of company. Matter of fact she's take a switch to anyone of us that did. Couple that with Alc's posturing, low growls and me not getting a read.

I was quickly becoming very wary of this stranger. Even Jason picked up on the tension that had quickly settled in the house.

Alc had good instincts and I trusted him more than I did the man in front of me no matter how good looking he may be.

When Jason mimicked Alc stance an pushed me in between the two of them I swear I thought I heard him sigh. At that Alc pushes me behind him beside Janice. Right about now I was feeling real happy that Gran had invited Alc and Janice over tonight.

I wanted more than anything to find out what was going on between my Gran and this beautiful stranger. I could tell he wasn't human. He looked beautiful in a supe sorta way.

See all supes have an aura or glow about them to me. It makes them easy for me to spot. Each species are different though. So far I have never run across someone like him.

I want to know what he is but my southern manners won't allow me to be rude to a guest. So I'll go to the one who seems to know him, in getting my answers. I holler out asking.

"Gran could I help you in the kitchen for a minute?"

I know it was rude but well right now I wasn't being any ruder than Gran was. That and I felt safe behind my brother and Alc. Hoping that she would tell me whats going on I turn towards the kitchen when I hear her say.

" No dear I'll only be a minute. Please show our guest in to the sitting room. I'll bring in the refreshments."

Okay dokey then. Ever the hostess my Gran taught me to be I peek between my protectors shoulders and squeak out.

"Please Mr mm... Sorry I don't know your name. Would you like to have a seat?"

The stranger smiled genuinely as he nodded his head replying.

"Niall Brigant and I would be delighted to. Shall we."

waving his hand forward in a 'after you gesture'. We all took seats in the sitting room. Me, Alc, Jason, and Janice all sat on the sofa. Mr. Brigant took one of the 2 chairs opposite the couch. Jason ever protective of us, started the ball rolling and starts by asking

" So Mr. Brigant exactly how is it that you know our Gran? How long have you known my Gran?"

It was a fair question I thought. He completely ignored the second question and then deflected his first question with a question of his own.

" I'll tell you that in a minute son. I first would like to very much know wha... I mean who your friends are and their names if I may?"

At that I bristled. No he may not! Who in the heck does he think he is? They have more right to be here than he does. At least I know what and who they are.

I still don't know this Niall person. I feel Alc take a longer sniff and in a low warning growl he answers him. Judging from the sound of his growl maybe he knows what he is.

"My name is Alcide Herveaux and this is my baby sister Janice. Why are you here fair...?"

Niall interrupts him.

"I see. "

What in Hades does Alc mean Fair. Fair what? Geez Louise the only were I can't read from at all around these parts, knows. Life is so unfair.

"Well it's... nice to meet you both. But this is a family matter, so if I could ask you both to leave and give me a moment with... the Stackhouses."

What in the h e double hockey sticks does he mean family. Niall isn't apart of our family. I don't remember any Brigants in our family tree. Gran startled us all when she quickly replies.

"No. They're just as much a part of this family if not more than you are and there fore have every right to be here. If you don't like that, then you can leave Niall."

I had never seen Gran act like this around a guest before. I take the tray from her setting it down on the coffee table. Looking at her, she looks almost afraid.

Niall just looks angry. Alc looks about ready to shift. Jase and Janice looks pissed. I try desperately to lighten the tension that's mounting so I chirp,

" Gran please sit down. Please, you need to calm down. Don't upset yourself. I would like some answers. But not at the expense of your health. How do you know Mr. Brigant?"

Gran sits down heavily in her chair. Closing her eyes she sighs and takes a few deep breaths to help calm herself down. I quickly start pouring the sweet tea out and offering it to everyone, giving Gran the time to gather herself. Once everyone is settled I simply wait for an answers.

The tension was so thick you need a machete to cut through it. With Alc still growling softly and Jason burning holes in the side of Niall's face. Gran fidgeted for a while longer before she finally huffed and explained

" To start off with, I didn't want to tell you both like this. It was never my intention to hide or keep anything from you children.

Sookie, sweetheart there is a reason that your gifted and as Alc stated so many years ago you smell sweeter than the rest of us. It's because you and Jason are fairy. "

At that revelation both Jason and I are catching flies. Our mouths are gaping open. I looked at my best friend and he has the decency to look ashamed to have not told me. He grabs my hand squeezing it and I hear gran continuing

" At least part fairy. There is also some natural witch,Goddess with shifter and demon. That is from you're mom's side.

Niall is your Granddaddy Earls father. He is a fairy. From me you get Goddess touched or some call them Angels Fae and were."

Jason finally catches up to the conversation and jumping out of his seat exclaiming.

"I am not a God damn fairy! You don't know a fucking thing about me."

Leave to Jason to only pick up on that one thing. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea. I can't believe it. Gran lied to us... to me all these years. Gran was on him in a blink griping. {smack}

" Language! Boy you will respect my house and my rules. You { smack} (ouch) will not {smack}( owww) curse {smack}( ouch) in my house."

Jason rubs the back of his head. But what I want to know where the wooden spoon came from and how did Gran move so fast from her chair. Hold the phone did she say Angels Fae and were? We can't be weres we don't change at the full moon. Jason apologizes

" Sorry Gran. But I am not gay. I got way ta many girlfriends ta be gay. Besides he don't know me well nuff ta get that personal."

When she sits back down the spoon it's gone. I look at the table but I don't see it anywhere. I mean jeez Louise she was fast and now, how could she? She was all we had.

She knew what we were and hid it from us. She knew how different I was. How much I used to struggle. She knew dammit! She should have told us something.

I look at the others to see if their understanding any of this. Alc has stopped growling and looks thoughtful for a moment before saying,

" I have heard of fairy's from a few of my friends. Aren't you the King of the sky clan?"

What is he talking about I don't remember him or any of his friends ever talking about fairy's. Wait he said King. We're related. That means... I shout out as Jason hollers.

"What?"

I have so many questions running around in my head I feel like I'm drowning. Before I can start grilling him Niall explains.

" It is true I am your great grandfather and yes I am the Prince of the sky fae not the King. You young Sookie and Jason are very special to our world.

Fairy's Jason, are a type of being, not gay. Although your cousin who is you fairy godfather Claude is both 100% gay and a fairy.

Sookie you have a fairy godmother. Her name is Claudine. You both are very special. Your light glows very brightly.

I believe it is why you attract so many supes to you. Your light is not only bright but extremely strong for someone with so little fae. It leads me to believe that you both will be very powerful when your spark ignites.

You see your grandaddy Earl was a ½ sky fae and a ½ elemental. Elemental s are basically earth bound fae. They are nature in its self. Which makes them immortal.

I however am not immortal but I will live a very long life. I am well over 1500 years old and the average fae lives between 6 to 10 thousand years, depending if they remain here or our home. I live in another realm called Faerun. The Fae that never travel to your world live the latter. "

Well that explains why he looks like he's my age. I can see me now trying to introduce him to my friends. They would really think I'd gone off the deep end. I hear him continuing.

" Sookie you will develop several powers as will you Jason. Jason your light however is not as bright as your sisters but yet just as powerful. I am not sure as to why.

I wanted to be here to let you know that you are both very special people not just to me but to the world in which you live in. Also answer any questions you might have. Please understand neither of you are human and you will both become immortal when your spark ignites..

Once you and you mates start going through your changes your powers will start to evolve. I am sending both of your fairy godparents Claudine and Claude to you and they will help you to get control and learn to use them.

I have given Adele a special gift because of her linage. Adele is part Goddess and part were and fae. So she will be returning to Faerun with me to reunite and live with her mate.

She asked this of me and I will allow it. Once their transformation has been completed, though it will take some time she and Earl will be able to visit you both. Your Gran is immortal so will your Grand daddy Earl.

You have both been hidden here in this realm because they're those that want you both dead. To them you are an abomination of sorts.

Most groups do not inter mingle to keep their race pure. You have been raised under the radar of these individuals your entire life.

Some how someone found out about your Gran being mated with my Earl. Since their children are already dead gone.

We hope that by removing your Grandmother that they will not look too closely at you both. We hope to keep you both hidden from them until your spark ignites.

Each of the Supernaturals that are apart of your gemology are magical. If what we think is true, you will both be very powerful once your powers mature."

Gran got up and knelt in front us teary eyed,and said

" I have wanted to tell you both for so long but I was not allowed to. But I have always told you that you were both very special and would do great things.

I never lied to you about that. You all hold our future in your hands. It is your time now as it is my time to be with Earl.

We have been separated for far too long and I miss him very much. We both decided that since one of my gifts is age progression that I would stay and see to your parents and Linda's transformation.

He left here when it became to hard to mask his age from the people around here."

I couldn't breath. I felt like everything I thought I knew about my life was a lie. My Gran is immortal My Granddaddy Earl is alive. I ask as hope blooms.

"What about daddy and momma? Are they with Granddaddy Earl?"

Niall looked so sad and my heart fell. I could see the tears in my Grans eyes as he sadly answers

" No child. They were both killed in the auto accident as well as your Aunt Linda. They had not transitioned yet. There for they were still very mortal.

As it stands now if something were to happen to either of you where you could die you would. Until your transformation you are still very venerable.

I am sorry but I must be going. Staying in this realm is very taxing for me. But I will visit you again very soon, of that you can be sure.

I will be happy to answer any questions you all may have. Here is my card with my number on it. If for any reason you feel threatened or need me call this number and I will come. I will tell Claude and Claudine to contact you both tomorrow. Adele my dear, are you ready?"

I have so many questions I want answers to but I just nod accepting his card. My head feels like it's gonna explode. Passing the card to Jason I hear Gran sigh and say.

" Yes Niall I'm ready. I'll be around soon enough kids. Now please don't worry. You will get a call telling you I was killed in an auto accident coming home from a trip with the DGD.

This is so that you can explain my sudden absence to everyone. Now as far as anyone will know I was with them this weekend and not here with y'all.

I will be fine. We will all be fine. I promise you I will see you again. I love you both more than you know. You will both accomplish all that you set out to do. I am sorry that it has to be this way."

Adele stood taking Nialls hand. and continues

"One more thing my babies, when we see each other again I will look like this."

I looked up through teary eyes to see my Gran transform into a much younger version of herself. But much more beautiful than any picture I have ever seen of her.

I jumped to my feet throwing my arms around Gran tears flowing begging her.

"Don't go. Please you can't just drop this on us and then leave us. Please I need more time with you. I have so many questions."

Jason stands to hug us both and says,

" Sis it's alright. You have me, Alc, and Janice. They said that they would come back soon. This is actually better in the long run."

I turned to look at him bewildered when he quickly adds,

" She will be back along with Granddaddy. We will never have to mourn her passing. We're all here and looks like we will be forever. That's gotta be a good thing right?"

I looked at him then Alc and Janice who both were standing now quietly behind us. Well maybe. I don't even want to think of the day Alc and the rest of our friends will be gone.

Still crying I turned my head and look at Niall to say.

" Please take good care of Gran she's one of a kind."

He smiled a genuine smile. I could almost see the love he had for my Gran.

"My dear, blood of my blood I will take very good care of her. This I promise you both. Now your transformation should begin soon as you have found half of your mates. "

Niall said cryptically as he disappeared away with Gran. Jason hugs m tighter while I sniffled out. Jason quips.

"As exits go that is certainly different. I wonder if we'll be able to poof like that too?"

I looked up at him and laughed. It feels good to laugh out

" Only you. Big brother only you. Drinks anyone?"

I let go of Jason and follow Alc towards the kitchen Jason asking,

" Okay now whiskey or tequila? They're both in the cupboard in the kitchen."

I smile at my big brother exclaiming.

" Both! After a night like tonight I need both."

We all pile into the kitchen and Janice and Jason get the glasses and booze while Alc follows me to the sink were I wash my face and hands. Quirking his eyebrow he asks

" You alright Tinker bug? I mean with everything that was said tonight..."

Handing me the dishtowel to dry off. He wraps me up in a bear hug from behind. Perching his chin on top of my head I answer him truthfully,

" I think so. I mean I am glad that Grans gonna be reunited with Granddaddy. I'm even excited that we will get to see them again. It's just a lot you know. I think I'm in shock maybe. I'm sorry Alc you looked guilty and if I..."

Squeezing my waist. He goes and sits at the table pulling me down on his lap. He pulls my chin with his giant hand forcing me to look at him. He whispers.

" Tinker bug no apology is necessary. I've heard about Fairy's before. I just felt guilty that I didn't put it together before now.

But that's not it is it. Hey what is it. You look like you just lost your best... hey. Hey I'm not going any where. Neither is anyone else at least for a really long time.

By that time you'll be so tired of pushing my old cranky ass around in my wheel chair. You'll be glad to make new friends. Hey, shit don't cry tinker bug. Haven't your tear ducks run out of tears yet?{ snicker}

That's my girl. Look until we have to worry about it, don't okay. There's a lot of magic in this world of ours. Who knows maybe I'll find a hot vampire and let them turn me, so you can keep me.

You never know what the future will bring. So please Sookie for the love of all things sane live in the now. We will figure this out once we know more."

He must still see the fear in my eyes when he chides,

"I know how you think Tinker bug. { taps nose}You will worry yourself sick until you have all the answers. So for at least now until this Claude and Claudine contact you just ignore the urge to worry and over think everything we've learned tonight. Do this for me, your bear."

I give him a genuine smile and a peck on his cheek. Moving to my seat Jason sits at the table with Janice pouring drinks for everybody and teases.

" I guess your nickname really suits you now huh Tinker-bug?"

We all laugh at that. Alc gave me that nickname shortly after we met as kids. I loved to chase firefly's and ladybugs. The nickname stuck.

Soon we each had given each other nicknames. Alc is yogi bear cause he iss always trying to steal everybody's food. Seriously he can pack it away.

Janice's nick name was buttercup cause she would pick buttercups to give Gran. Just the flower itself no stem. Gran would just smile and put them in butter bowls.

Jason was always mooch. He always mooched off of everyone. Didn't matter what it was. Money, food, games, even girlfriends. No one or anything was safe.

While we drink our drinks I wonder if Alc knows yet that Jason and Janice are back together again since she left Dale, and returned home with little Jackson.

I hope Jason can remain faithful to Janice this time around. Especially after Dale had cheated on her.

She and my brother are so cute together. Janice with her dark hair, and my height 5'4 . But with hazel eyes and green flecks.

She just looks good next to, Jason who's now almost 29 years old, with his blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks. Even with his lean quarterback build he's still muscled.

At 6'1" he is still shorter than Alc.

Als is such a gorgeous man at 6'5" broad chest all solid muscle. Luscious long lean muscular body.

He has the most amazing dark green eyes with gold flecks that I've ever seen on a man. Dark black hair just long enough to be wavy, with a full beard kept neat. Mmm yummy.

I know he's my best friend and he's had lot's of girlfriends even experimented some. I don't judge him.

Sometimes I wish I had the nerve to be with him and give him my virginity.

Just to see what it would be like to be with a man at least once. He's the only person that I have ever felt remotely comfortable talking about sex with.

He has always answered any questions I had. But I know he just doesn't see us in that way. I mean yea he has taken me out on dates in the past.

I also know it was only cause Jase or Gran asked him to. I'm not stupid I mean he's my best friend and I know he only did it so I would have happy memories of those special occasions.

But I also know what his tastes are in women and men alike and I'm not it. He likes them tall, leggy and drop dead gorgeous. None of that description fits me at all.

He's never shown any interest in me other than being my best friend and I will just have to be fine with that. Jason brings me out of my thoughts when he asks,

" Sis. Hey ya working tomorrow? Alc and I have some repairs ta do on our house and this one too.

So you working the early shift or late shift?"

I look up as he fills my glass for the third time, while Alc places another shot in front of me he's so darn cute and cuddly. Lordy it takes me a minute to even think if I am. Finally I slur.

"I'm schegules offted towmorrod den ni'm don da lae shifs te nex tree daisy wayizs ten I am offttd Fridlay. Why?"(I'm scheduled off tomorrow then I'm on the late shift the next three days. Then I am off on Friday. Why?)

Why is everyone laughing. I don't remember saying anything funny. Oh God did I talk about my virginity or Alc out loud. No Jase would have said something while smiling smugly about it. He acts like it's his personal accomplishment to keep his baby sister a virgin.

He acts like it's his to protect and defend. Puhlease. From who he's protecting it from I'm not sure. But now if Alc was to ask or even hint I'd be all over him like white on rice.

He doesn't know it but I've seen him naked a couple of times and he could have nuns praying for forgiveness from just what they would be fantasizing about his body alone.

I wonder if he would let me experiment with his body. Mmm oh boy. Is it getting hot in here or... Crap what was he talking about again. Right the house. Why is he smiling like that at me. Am I drooling or what? He finishes holding in his chuckle.

" Aw I just didn't want ta wake ya early. Seeing as your drinking and all.{snicker} Ya know how ya are sis when you get drunk. All grumpy an everything. Ya can let go of Alc's hand now.

We won't let ya float a way. If ya want we can wait till ya wake up ta start on the house. Ya know when ya hangover goes away."

Why am I holding hands with Alc? I drop his hand like it was burning me. Why is he smiling at me? Oh Lordy please don't let me of said anything about his naked hot body out loud.

Why are they still laughing? Why is Alc blushing and smirking? Oh God I did talk about his incredibly hot sexy... crap... look away from Alc, look anywhere but at Alc.

Closing my eyes whoa yea that didn't help. I open them to see some beautiful green eyes while I take my shot missing my mouth completely.

Crap maybe I should have waited to look away before taking my shot. Ugh! Embarrassed, red faced even. I do what any good drunk would do. I deny slurring,

"Dafon! Di tam noh dunk, hond del tim! " (Jason I am not drunk, honey tell him!)

Okay maybe I'm a little drunk. Cut me some slack I don't drink. Don't judge me. With my disability it usually isn't a good thing when I drink. He teases me snickering out.

"Sure your not sis. That's why ya had 3 shots of tequila with 2 whiskey chasers. Now your missing your entire mouth taking shots.

And for for fucks sake quit staring at Alc, you'll give him a complex. Ya act like ya never saw him before. Hell if I didn't know no better... fuck."

What? What? Crap I did talk out loud. Quick I need to cover I gripe.

" Di an nosh staringn ath himmm. Hees fush in my lines dof sighs. Soooo baah oft moohse." ( I am not staring at him. He just happens to be in mt line of sight. So back off mooch.)

Holding his hands up in surrender he replies.

" I'm just teasing ya so don't jump down my throat. No more booze for you though your shields will be for shit tomorrow. You need ta start drinking some water.

Hell I know ya don't drink much sis, and you've been really quiet since we sat down. I'm just worried about ya. You okay?"

Oh thank god at least my mental musings have been just that mental and not verbal. I don't know if I'll ever be able to look at Alc in the face again

I feel a towel on my chest and a glass in my hand. I follow the arm on my chest looking up as Alc smiles and finishes drying my front. He has the cutest mouth I've ever seen. So soft. Plump full lips. His eyes seem to dance when he smiles.

I finish my water then pick up my chaser and down it as he chuckles. Yea I'll pay for it in the morning. I hear Jase laughing while standing to put the liquor away.

Alc helps me up as Janice takes the glasses to the sink. I am so relaxed that my shields slip down with out me even noticing.

Everyone is getting ready to leave, when I detect a presence outside. I tense, and Alc feels it immediately. Sobering quickly I blurt,

"Theirs someone outside. Next to the graveyard. I can't get a read on it. It's like a void, where a mind should be?

It seems to be moving towards the back yard. You and Alc go see what it is please before you all leave me here alone."

Janice starts rinsing out the glasses and I join her at the sink to look out the window as the boys made their way outside while I tracked both of them and the void.

They weren't gone long before I heard Alc howling. Never a good sign I can feel the void disappearing at an alarming speed.

. Janice and I run out side to see what Alc was still howling at when Jason rounds the corner of the house yelling,

"GET BACK INSIDE NOW BRING ME GRANS SHOTGUN FROM THE HALL CLOSET WITH THE SILVER BULLETS. WHATEVER IT IS IT'S A SUPE."

Janice is gone and back before I can get back into the kitchen. I grab the shell and gun loading it I hand him the gun as he orders us to stay inside.

I listen into Jason's thoughts as I track Alc in his wolf form. I look over to Janice to let her know what is happening, and she looks ready to shift herself. That terrifies me.

We watch out the back window as Alc runs the edge of the woods around the property. Jason returns shortly from the graveyard with Alc's clothes in hand.

Alc comes trotting up the steps through the back porch door with Jason hot on his paws. After he shifts back and redresses minus his shirt and shoes.

They both come in locking each door they go through. Jason goes to the front door to check it. While the rest of us check all the windows on the first floor. With everything secured and locked up tightly we all return to the kitchen where Alc asks me,

" Can you still sense it? It was a fanger for sure. I smelled it as soon as opened the backdoor the scent is strongest in the graveyard as well as your woods out back.

There's also a sweeter scent judging from our guest earlier I'm guessing it's a fae scent. But I don't think it was y'alls Great grandfathers scent.

Fangers are known to love to roam the woods at night. But it smelled almost like one scent was maybe chasing the other scent."

Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea. Why would they pick my woods to run through. So many questions with no answers.

I was all relaxed ready to sleep but now, I'm scared and I really don't want to be left alone tonight. At the look Jason gives me I check once again, and shake my head no as Jason decides.

" Good. At least it seems ta be gone for now. We need ta start a list of questions ta ask Claude and Claudine. Meantime we'll all sleep here tonight. That okay with you sis?"

Thank heaven I don't have to beg them to stay here with me. I look over at Janice leaning against Jase as he lay's the shotgun on the counter. I ask.

"Sure .Janice you need to call Jackson to let him know you aren't picking up JC tonight?"

Smiling as she shakes he head she replies.

"No he's spending the night with dad. Then dad's bringing him to the office tomorrow. I"ll see them then. I'll borrow an outfit from you for work tomorrow okay? Nite everyone."

As we all say our good nights she and Jason take the stairs and the 2 bedrooms up there.

Alc looks at me smiling

"Tinker-bug you want me to take the couch bunk with Jason or sleep in Grans room."

I take his big hand in mine and look up in his eyes not wanting to be alone I say.

" The couch is to short for you. You know that, and well... um, I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you snuggle with me?"

Squeezing my hand he pulls me into a comforting hug and answers.

" Sure but in Gran's bed, yours is to short for me remember. Besides Janice will be sleeping in there, and I am too old and tall to sleep on a twin bed with my sister and best friend."

As we head to Grans room both of us bust out laughing. I cringe when he stops us under Jason's old room. I know he can hear them from here, he still asks me,

" Are they in the same room together upstairs? "

Playing dumb doesn't work with him. I ran interference for them when we were in college before she got married. Plus I'm too drunk to think fast on my feet. So I say,

" Yes. She must not want to be alone either huh."

I am not letting on that I know their sleeping together. If he wants to get pissed at Jason then he can do it in the morning. I drag him into Gran's room.

We go about our nightly routines. I come out of the bathroom in my tank top and sleep shorts and stop short at the view of his glorious backside, just as Alc was slipping on a pair of boxers he always kept here.

Mm-mm I didn't know Alc went commando. Yes I know he was naked earlier but I wasn't looking thank you very much. It's not like I've never seen his backside before.

I have several times, it's just that tonight... ungh. We climb into bed, and I roll over as Alc wraps me up in his arms. I snuggle up on his massive chest he relives our first time in bed together.,

" Remember the first time you snuck into Jason's room and drug me back to your room cause you had a nightmare and said you didn't want to be alone?

Remember the look on Gran's and Jason's face the next morning? Gran couldn't stop laughing all while Jason whined and moaned that you had stolen his friend. "

Doodling on his chest with my fingers. I giggle at the memory saying,

" Yep. Gran was laughing so much she couldn't even talk for a minute. When you woke up you panicked being in my bed.

She just pointed laughing at my sleeping arrangements. The whole time Jason grumbled no one invited him."

Alc chuckles as he rubs my back adding.

" Yea, you had me squished up against the wall practically laying on top of me. With Janice sprawled out on both of us on that tiny twin bed."

I snort raising my head up from his bare chest to look in his eyes I giggle out.

" I know. Right. You thought she was gonna take a switch to you for sure. You were babbling about it was all my idea and you didn't have a choice. She laughed even harder when you told her I forced you to sleep with me.

She told me later when she came in my room to help me change the bed. She and Jase had been looking for you everywhere cause you were missing when he got up.

She found us and I was sound asleep between you and Janice, she called us a Herveaux sandwich.

She thought it was hilarious that I wanted werewolves to chase away my nightmares. She laughed about that all day long. Thanks, you know. For being here for me now and then. Alc?'

" Hmmm?"

" Um, how come you never told me about fairy's? I mean you always told me about the different species that were out there. I don't remember you ever saying anything about them."

He looks deep in thought. Before he says.

" Remember the remod I told you we did for the vamp? He told me about them. But the way he talked about them I assumed that the were either extinct or at the very least living on their own plane. Like a different world than ours.

He's really old like over 1000 years old. He had commented on how I smelled exceptionally sweet one night when I met him at his house to finalize the remod.

Any way that was the night that I told y'all about vamps over dinner. Some of your scent must of transferred onto me when I hugged you goodbye.

Anyway he said the way I smelled that it reminded him of the fairy's from century's ago. How he knew the royal family and that they owed him personally.

I just didn't connect the dots. I thought they were long gone and so I guess I just forgot. It's not like I thought either one of us would ever meet one much less you be one. Well part one."

Wow he knows a vampire that's over 1000 years old. The history he has seen. Boy wouldn't Gran... Laying my head back down on his chest. I kiss him and quickly add,

" Thanks for telling me. Love you night Bear."

He kisses the top of my head and replies

" Anytime, love you too. Sweet dreams Tinker-bug. No boogie man nightmares only the sweetest of dreams allowed."

I know he knows more than he's telling me about supes in general, and it's sweet that he wants to protect me from all the bad stuff.

I'm just having a hard time believing the dressed up fairytale version of the supe world that he's told me is all there is.

According to Gran and Niall I'm not human anymore. I will need to know what is out there so that I can protect my self.

If he only knew of all the evil I have seen in everyone's minds my whole life. Maybe he wouldn't hide as much from me as he does.

As I lay here listening to Alc's soft snores I think about everything we have learned tonight. Gran lied to us. But she had a really good reason even if I don't agree with it. We are or were in danger are we still in danger?.

Our new and weird heritage. He said we were Fae were, goddesses touched angel demon? Do demons even exist in this world? That we're not human Grandad is still alive. Apparently Jason and I will at some point soon we will have gifts, powers. What kind of powers?

But what bothers me the most was what Niall said right before he disappeared. What did he mean half of our mates.

Transformation will begin soon? Transform into what? That we will become immortal. How do we get to being that? Will we have to go away from all our friends too?

Then when we are Immortal, we will someday lose everyone we love. All of our friends and their family's members.

I remember what he said about worrying. That's just what I'm gonna do. Wait and see what answers they have and worry about it all later.

As I relax into slumber my shields fall picking up that void again in the graveyard along with another fuzzy brain like Niall's in the woods. For the first time I feel completely at home in Bears arms. I just let go and dream.

A/N THANKS FOR READING. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LOVE IT LIKE IT. NEXT UP WE WILL HEAR FROM THE TWIN FAE ALL FROM SPOV. I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE REVISED VERSION.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING READING THIS AS MUCH AS I AM WRITING THIS. THERE'S A LOT OF INFORMATION TO GET OUT. SO THE LATER CHAPTERS MAKE SENSE. IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS PM ME

ALL ERRORS ARE MINE AS THIS IS UN BETA'D' FOR NOW

THAN YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS I AM STILL NEW AT THIS. SO IF I DON'T RESPOND KNOW THAT I AM TOUCHED THAT YOU TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW.

AS I DO NOT HAVE THE PRIVLEDGE OF OWNERSHIP ALL RIGHTS GO TO MS HARRIS AND MR BALL. THIS IS A LONG ONE. PLEASE ENJOY.

3825 original words revised version has 9397 please enjoy. This is now beta'd by Carolinagirl96 re listed on 10/25/12 you can also find this story on my word press account at www dot wordpress dot loveallsvmtb dot com just remove the spaces and replace the dots.

MONDAY

SPOV

I awaken to an empty house to the welcoming smell of coffee. Oh my god I'm never drinking that much ever again. I roll out of bed to relieve my bladder and brush my teeth.

I pad to the kitchen for coffee and some oatmeal. I go past the stove and I notice a plate of eggs biscuits and bacon in the oven .

The guys must of left in a hurry to not finish off what was left. I sit my plate on the table then grab silverware and a mug of coffee and head for the table.

On the table is Jase's hangover cure, a bottle of water, and a couple of aspirin. Bless my big brother for knowing just how to take care of me.

After saying my prayers taking my cure all I feel instantly better, and I start eating. My mind wanders over everything we have learned in the last couple of days.

It doesn't take long before I'm remembering my dream from last night. It was the most surreal dream I think I have ever had. The weird thing is, I remember every last detail.

Almost like it was reality and not a dream. Except, I don't know any tall blonde Adonis, or ever seen a beautiful home that even comes close to what I dreamed. We were all there, gathered around a huge dinning room table.

Me , Alc, Jason, Quinn, Ames, Janice, Lala. Tara, Fran and Sam. There was even others there that I have never seen before. It looked like we were celebrating something. There was food on the table, everyone was smiling.

There was a beautiful blonde woman that was sitting next to Jason. With the same blue eyes and milky white skin as the tall Adonis sitting to my right.

Alc is on my left, and next to him is Quinn, then Sam and Tara. Fran is even here. Across from us was Janice, her son JC,{only he looks just like Jason when he was little} Jason, the beautiful blonde woman, Ames, Lala, and another woman with darker blonde hair but the same blue eyes as the other 2 blondes.

There was a gorgeous pale skinned blue eyed woman with jet black hair sitting between Lala and Fran at the end of the table.

Between the Adonis to my right and Janice at this end was a very handsome man, with short dark hair, hazel green eyes, a strong lean muscular body.

A young man maybe 17 or 18. What was weird though was his eyes made him look so much older than 17. He had to be a vampire with his pale skin and strange markings like tattoos on his arms and chest peaking through his shirt.

I just wish I could lip read or maybe hear whats being said. The table looked like it was set for a celebration dinner of sorts

Once I finish my food I decide to clean the house from top to bottom to help clear my head. Gran was always cleaning. I am so not looking forward to burying Gran.

I smile at the thought that I will always have her. Just not in here in our home. I wonder if she'll come and visit. I feel like have so many more questions than answers. It's driving me a little nuts.

I get up and start towards the kitchen sink to find it full of egg crusted, dried on breakfast dishes. Well at least they made it to the sink this time.

I fill the sink to let them soak deciding to do laundry first. I retreat to grans room first to strip the sheets and grab all the dirty clothes on the floor I go to Jason's old room and do the same.

I take the dirty laundry to the back porch to sort and start a load. After wards I retrieve the cleaning supplies and go room to room giving the house a through cleaning. I flip the laundry and hang the first batch of clothes outside to dry.

I finish up by cleaning the breakfast dishes leaving them in the drainer to dry. Wiping the counters down in the kitchen and mopping the floor was all that was left.

Once everything was done and I was satisfied that the house is now gran clean, I decide to get myself cleaned up too.

After showering and a little light grooming I dress in a simple tee and shorts since I won't be going any where today.

As I leave my bed room I hear Jason thinking about lunch. He and Alc are already back, heading up the driveway. I swear that boy is all stomach. Well all stomach and hormones.

Walking towards the kitchen deciding what I want to fix us for lunch, I hear a knock at the front door, at the same time Jason and Alc come in the back door. I ask.

" Jason please go get the front door while I start lunch. Thanks."

He's half way through the dinning room when he says.

" Got it sis."

Alc asks me while washing up in the sink.

" Hey you, sleepy head. You sleep good? You're hangover gone? Anything I can do to help you get the grub on? We're a couple of starving hard working men. You thirsty? Sweet tea?"

I smile looking over my shoulder at his backside as he dries his hands on his pants. Typical men. I tease.

" Yes I did. Thank God for Jase's cure all. Sweet please. Did you say hard working or hardly working? Cause all I saw was a mess in my kitchen when I got up. Thanks for leaving me breakfast. I know you had to hide it from Jason for there to still be anything left."

He grabs a couple of glasses from the drainer and gets the sweet tea from the fridge, fills 2 glasses setting the pitcher on the counter. He laughs out.

" I just ran interference Janice made your plate and hide it. She wouldn't even tell me where she had it hidden it. I take it you enjoyed it? Here's your tea."

I smile as I take my tea from him. Taking a sip and setting it down I chirp while pulling sandwich makings out of the fridge

"Could you get some plates and set the table for me please?".

I settle in to making the sandwiches. Alc starts setting the table. Jason walks back in with 2 tall gorgeous sandy blonde haired people who look alike. Jason introduces everyone.

" Sook this is Claude and Claudine. Niall sent them. That's my sister Sookie and that our friend Alcide Herveaux. We was just getting ready ta eat.

Take a seat y'all. Would y'all like something ta eat or drink?"

I nod at the twins and Alc sniffs, then smiles at them while grabbing more glasses and ice. The twins sit down gracefully. Both are smiling and taking everything in.

I notice that Claudine has points at the top of her ears and Claude doesn't. Huh. Jason continues playing host as he moves to the fridge.

" Let me see what we got. There's peach tea, lemonade, sweet tea, beer, water, and coke. What's your poison? "

I turn just in time with a platter full of sandwiches and a bag of chips. I hear a 'gasp' and see Claude grimace. Poor Claudine pushes away from the table some and has a startled look on her face. Both simultaneously state.

" Lemons!"

We must must of looked confused as they look at all three of us Claudine clarifies.

" I would love sweet tea while Claude would like a beer please. You both are able to touch and drink lemonade? "

Jason grabs two beers. Alc pours Claudine a sweet tea. handing it to her, he grabs more plates, for our guests while I lower my shields and get the same brain signature as Niall. fuzzy.

With my shields back in place I offer sandwiches and chips to our new guests while answering,

" Sure we both drink lemonade. I always use fresh squeezed lemons, makes it taste better I think. Why, y'all get sick when y'all drink it?"

Everyone fills their plates as Claude says,

" Lemons are poisonous to full blooded fae. We become violently ill if any citrus is ingested. But lemon juice it can severely burn our skin and insides. It can not kill us unless ingested in a large enough quantity, but the effects are usually long lasting and very unpleasant. "

Finishing her bite Claudine chimes in,

" Iron in its natural form will kill us. Once it has been smelted and processed, it is still very harmful but no longer deadly unless we are stabbed with it. Any kind of iron that has been made into a sword or blade of any sort will kill us if it penetrates our body.

Leg arm chest stomach head. It doesn't matter where as our blood carries our spark, magic and life force. Iron of any kind poisons our blood fast enough that we can not recover from it.

Many of our kind epically all of the royal bloodline, have a natural defense to this called phasing. We can allow the sword or iron to pass through our bodies with out harming us magically."

Jason and I are just staring. So much for eating. I pick at my food as everyone else is quiet and continues on eating.

Wow. So I guess we can already check off the list of Fae vulnerability's we don't have. I remember last night about the odd presence. Finishing my bite I ask.

" Were um... either of you out back in the woods last night say around midnight?"

Claude looks at me curious and asks.

" No we did not come here with Niall last night. Why do you ask?"

Alc finishes his bite and answers him.

" Last night when we were getting ready to go home after Niall and Gran had already left, Sookie well um she ah..."

Jason ever the tactful one jumps in saying.

" She noticed 2 other supes out back. She's a tel..."

Alc growled at Jason, and it wasn't a friendly growl either. Boy he can get protective and possessive quickly. I glance a look at the twins and they look nonplussed. It must be a supe thing. Alc finished answering them.

" When she heard something out back of the house. We both checked it out. When Jason and I were out looking I smelled the sweet aroma of fae and vampire both.

The scent didn't smell like Niall though. I don't really have much experience with Fae scents. But the vamps scent was mingling with the other scent.

Almost as if they seemed to be following the same path. It was hard to pick up which scent was first or the oldest, or just exactly how many their were."

I looked up just as Claude disappeared into thin air, and Claudine had a worried look. She started asking,

" You are a wolf correct? Did you see any of them or smell any blood? Sense or smell any others?"

Alc just stared off thinking then saying

" No I never saw anyone. As soon as I shifted I tracked both scents the fae scent stopped. And the vampire scent turned back towards the graveyard and trailed across to the old Compton place before disappearing. It stopped at fresh tire tracks.

I know that if I ever smelled that Fae scent again I would know it. It is my were gift I guess you'd call it. I can remember scents and recall them at anytime.

I never smelled any blood of any type. There was another strange smell that I have never smelled before but I can't really describe it to you."

At that Claude returned stating,

" The scents aren't fresh enough now for me to determine who it was. But it started at the portal in the graveyard and ended at the portal in the fairy fields just beyond the woods.

That portal appears to be new or just opened. There were other scents all around both portals too. But all were too old for me to distinguish who or what they are.

I need to pop to Faerun and report this to Niall. Please be careful you remember what Niall said is to come. I will hope to see you soon sister."

And with that he vanished once again. Jason jumps up and asks while waving his hand in the once again empty seat,

" What the hell is going on? What's a damn portal? "

Oh no he didn't. Just cause Grans gone now doesn't mean he gets to start cussing in her house. I light into him Gran style.

"JASON CORBITT STACKHOUSE! DON'T YOU DARE CUSS IN GRAN'S HOUSE DO YOU HERE ME. Alc smack him"

~smack~

"Hey what the fuck Alc?"

As soon as he said the f word I flicked my hand to Alc to smack him again.

~smack~

"Shit man what did ya do that for."

~smack~

" Ow Stop that dammit"

~smack~

"Alc imma warning for the last fucking..."

~smack~"

" Time. Dammit..."

~smack~

" Ow don't smack me up side my head. That shit hurts."

~smack~

"He f..."

~smack~

"Sook ow sorry."

He continued to smack him till he got the picture. Just like Gran would have. Though she would have lit into him a lot more for continuing to cuss.

I watch Claudine, as she was holding back her laughter through her smile and shaking shoulders. Alc was snickering while Jason rubbed the back of his head.

I smiled at Alc he always respected Grans rules in her house. And cussing in her home always got you a smack upside your head. Sometimes with a wooden spoon.

Everyone was calming down, as I refilled our teas and even got Jason another beer. Sitting back down I grabbed Alc's hand looking for a little comfort and started firing questions.

"What's going on Claudine? Are we in danger? Why did he say what Niall said is to come. What does that even mean? "

I am clearly worried now with Claude's abrupt departure. Then to only to come back and disappear again. Claudine's face is full of concern as she says.

" I am not certain. I will stay with you until we know something for sure. Is that alright? As to what Niall said I can not tell you until Claude gets back. Please don't ask me to explain. I can't. I promise you we will tell you soon. But I will try to answer what I can."

I go to get the cookies out of the cupboard and I hear Jason ask her.

"Yea ya can stay. Hey how'd he vanish like that? Will that be something we'll be able ta do? Do ya know what gifts or powers we'll get?"

" Yes it is one of my gifts power sensing. You will be able to control fire, heat, as well as manipulate cold, air, clouds that sort of thing. Also your ability to move, like defy gravity and move through any natural or man made structures.

You will be able cloak as well as tongues, meaning to speak and understand any known languages. Whether the language has been gone for centuries or is new.

Of course you will be able to wield magic. Telaportation or pop as it is called. Also you will have the royal Fae gift of Empathy.

You will be able to feel peoples emotions, even more so than you do now, as well as control to a certain degree the emotions of those around you.

You will not be able to change someones emotion such as from happy to sad. But you will be able to make someone devastated feel better and someone happy ecstatic. Those are your fae gifts.

Sookie will have control over all of this worlds natural elements, along with power sensing, premonition, gifting of immortality, omnikinis, meaning to be able to call anything to her as well as push away or send back.

Telekinesis also cloak , as well as gift sharing, and tongues also you both may share your powers at some point in the future. She will also wield magic, and pop.

Once you transform there may be more. Not everything is clear to me yet, as you are both very unique creatures in you lineage.

There has never been anyone like you known to exist before now, and I suspect there never will be ever again."

I stood up clearing the dishes and carrying them to the sink. While they continued discussing and explaining all the different powers we might or might not have.

I was left with a weird sense of Dejavu. But as fast as it was there it was gone again. The harder I tried to figure out what was familiar the more confusing it got.

Finally with out even thinking about it I had finished up our lunch plates and cleaned the table as Alc put away the chips and cookies.

He grabbed him and Jason another beer as they excused themselves to go outside to work. Claudine suggested we go outside too.

I followed her outside as she went on about how the sky fae that was apart of our lineage and how they loved the sun as it made our inner spark and magic stronger.

Sitting there in the grass I tried to listen but my mind felt like it was on over load. I was still wondering about Niall's last line about our final mates.

I turned to Claudine when I noticed that wasn't talking anymore. She apparently had noticed that I was deep in thought.

I finished my tea and got up and went back inside to refill my glass. She followed me like a well trained puppy.

I sighed loudly, and she smirked as if knowing something was on my mind . So I rolled my eyes and turned back towards the window to look up in the sky and ask.

" What do you know of our mates? I mean Niall stated something about our finding half of our mates last night before he left. What does that mean? "

She sat down and sipped her tea. Silence filled the air between us for a long moment before she finally started explaining.

" Niall believes that because of your lineage and this being a crucial time for all supes alike, that you and Jason are part of a prophecy foretold thousands of years ago by the oracle of Delphi.

If this is in fact true and all points lead to it being true, then you each will have two mates. I have not read or been told the complete history of the prophecy.

But it is said, there were two souls so powerful no mortal body could contain them. Both souls were then divided into three separate souls.

There will be a brother and sister who will wield the greatest of power along with their mates by their sides. Each sibling will have two mates each mate has 1/3 of one soul.

These souls once split millions of years ago will seek out their mates and once the 3 mates connect, their souls will rejoin reigniting the dormant powers held with in them all.

It is thought that this will only occur when all supes, and this world will need guidance to prevent the end of all kind.

As for the rest I am not sure. All I know is what I have told you. Everything is at a turning point. With the vampires out of the coffin now it seems to be the beginning for us all, or what could be the end if all does not work.

Humans, some not all of them will want to wage a war against vampires and unfortunately any who are different magically.

This is what I have seen I my dreams of late and the outcome is not pretty by any means. It changes but so far it keeps getting worse with each supe outed.{shudders}

It starts a chain reaction to outing other supes not of this realm, some of which are very much not going to play nice with the humans here on earth, once outed."

I sat listening to her so wrapped up in her words that it escaped my mental shields that Claude had returned, though I don't know when. It startled me, when Claude started saying ,

"We have trouble Mab has opened the portal in hopes of retrieving all fae decedents to help her over throw Niall which will then allow Breandan to close all of the portals there by sealing off Faerun. She is still hoping to increase our numbers of fae by infusing human blood into the fold.

We all know that she is just trying to gain back control from both of them since her failed attempt in the last war she waged.

Niall believes that she knows now of the humans immunity to lemons and iron. Weakening our defenses against her there by improving her odds at a take over.

He is actively searching for her now to try and contain her and her followers. Since Breandan is known to be fighting the elemental's in Ireland as we speak the prince will seek him out at a later time.

We need to decide to stay here and protect and fight here or at home. Either way Niall says it has begun."

I lean against the back of Jason's chair when Alc reached for my hand squeezing it. When did they come in? Claudine looked as if she was near tears when she spoke,

" I want to stay here. If there is a chance to succeed, even survive this and come through to the other side safely. Here is where we're needed. They will need as much help as we can give."

Good gravy creatures? Realms? Elemental's? Wars? Prophecy? Mates? Magical? What more could there be? I start to ask some more questions, but the sound of Sheriff Dearborns car coming up the drive halts any more talk.

He gets out looking grim as we all pile out onto the front porch. I take a look in his mind and as I suspected he is here about Gran and Jason.

Before I could pick up anything further concerning Jase, the Sheriff approaches me, just as Jason and Alc flank me at my sides saying.

" Sookie, Jason I got some bad news for ya. Alcide, ya might want ta hold on ta Sook. I am so sorry to be the one to tell y'all kids, but well...

It seems there was an accident earlier today in Birmingham, Al., involving your Gran. It was foggy, with little visibility where your Gran was driving down Red Mountain.

Apparently she lost control of her car, and I am real sorry but the report says she went over the guard rails and plummeted into the ravine. She died on impact.

Adele was a good and fine upstanding christian woman. A dear friend to my wife as well as most of the ladies here in town. She will surely be missed.

I hate the timing for this. I was already on my way out here to look for Jason when I got the call about your Gran's accident.

I need to take Jason in for some questioning. Seems several murder victims only had three things in common with each other. They were all strangled, they all had fresh vampire bites, and they all knew Jason biblically. "

I can't help the tears even though I know it's not true, as Alc hugs me to him and I feel a warm comfort coming from a hand on my back as I hear Jason start in.

" This is bull shit Bud..."

Jason takes an aggressive step forward and Bud backs up. I wipe the tears from my eyes and I grab at Jason's arm. When he turns to look at me he cringes remembering that we were just informed that we just lost Gran and changes his look from pissed off to upset in a blink. I gently remark.

"Please Jason don't argue with him. I know { taps temple} you didn't do it. It will be easier if you just answer any questions that he has."

I look at Bud so he knows that I'm reading his close minded self. Shaking my head I continue.

" One girl wasn't even from around here Jase. He's only guessing you might of slept with her cause she looks similar to the others..."

Bud's face puckered up and his thoughts turned mean as he gripes out at me.

" Sookie Please don't do that. You know your not supposed to know these things. You are jeopardizing this case by just talking like that. Now please don't talk to anyone about this case. If I find out you are I will have to run you in until we solve this case. You know I don't want to do that."

Alc growled at Bud for threatening me. Bud just huffed as he grabbed Jason's arm trying to get him away from us.

Jason and Alc both wanted to argue with Bud and put up a fight about bad timing. But Bud assured Jason if he cooperated with them now it would look better on him given the news about Gran.

I watch as Bud cuffs and loads Jason into the back of the cruiser. Quickly he turns the squad car around and he's down the street before I can move or take a breath.

Alc finally picks me up and carries me back into the house. Sitting me on the couch I felt Claudine's hands on mine once again. I felt that same comfortable feeling again. But it just wasn't helping me at all.

We sat there on the couch in silence. Each of them were completely silent to me. It was blissful and lonely at the same time.

For the first time I could remember I was the only one in my head, and it was the last place I wanted to be. We sat there on Gran's old couch zoning out occasionally fielding phone calls from all of Gran's friends.

I was getting concerned that it was getting late in the day and that whom ever was here last night would come back again tonight.

I was getting real worried about Jason and there was no telling when he would be back. I couldn't think straight anymore.

I felt like in the past 24 hours my life had been turned inside out and upside down. Who I was and what I thought was my life was all just smoke and mirrors.

An illusion to hide us from us and every one else. Had it really only been just 24 hours that my life has suddenly taken a sharp nose dive and all that was left was a constant nagging in my mind that wouldn't go away. I was bone deep tired and I finally succumbed to the darkness.

I was startled awake by all the pity voices I heard in my head, when all of our friends started showing up. Grans friends were still calling or coming by.

Mrs Fortenberry's mind was especially rude in her thoughts. She has always blamed Jason for her sons fascination with girls. The man's 28years old cut the strings already.

Word had spread like a wildfire in our little parish. I didn't move though I just closed my eyes and let the darkness take me away again.

Alc shook me awake before he handed me a drink. I glanced around and noticed quite some time had past. It was almost midnight again.

I slept but I still feel exhausted mentally. The past day was finally catching up to me. The house was quiet once again. He nudged my hand saying.

" Come on you need real rest Tinker bug. I talked to Bud, a little while ago, and he said that Jason is staying over night in county lock up.

Seems someone recognized him leaving Dawn's house last week shortly before she was found dead. Not to mention he was caught on security film leaving the Grab it Quick last night right before they discovered Maudette's body in the store room.

Bud said there was just to much evidence against him to just let him walk. He's going to be arraigned no later than Wednesday. "

I gave him a defeated look. I wanted to cry and scream that they were wrong. But I knew with out the real killers identity or at least his name I knew it wouldn't help Jason. I drank what was some sort of mixed drink. I felt awful. Alc helped me up saying

"I know Tinker bug. It stinks. But we'll deal with it tomorrow. Janice will be here in the morning to finalize Grans funeral arrangements.

She and Ames have done everything that Gran didn't already have done. The gang is all upstairs passed out. Even Claude and Claudine stayed. We've checked the woods twice and Claude's out there now watching over us and Quinn's going to relieve him in a couple of hours. None of us wanted to leave you here alone. You are safe."

I just looked up into his eyes and whispered.

" But Jason... Alc he didn't do it. I read it straight from his mind. Yea he sleep with both Dawn and Maudette a couple of weeks ago. But I saw the bite marks on them through his eyes.

It was why he and Dawn fought and he left in the middle of the night. He looked right at Mrs Fortenberry as she watched Dawn stand at her door while he backed out and drove off.

Dawn was alive when he left her and that old busy body has to keep her nose in everybody elses business to feel important.

You know how much she hates Jason for losing her son to his wife. I heard her hear when she came to visit how Adele would be turning over in her grave about how rude I was being to my guests and how she thought Jason was finally get just what he deserved.

She's convinced herself that he's such a bad seed that must of done it, even though she didn't actually see him do it.

She still told Bud she saw Jason leaving her house right before she was found. She just didn't bother telling him that Dawn was still alive when he left."

He checked the door and clicked off the lights and continues.

" He's safer in lock up. Look if another one dies tonight it'll prove he didn't do it and tomorrow while Janice is out she'll go by and vouch for his whereabouts last night.

I promise you he's okay. No matter what the old biddy say's you know that Bud never take what she say's seriously.

I spoke to Jason myself about an hour ago he's not worried about being there cause he know the real killer will fuck up sooner or later. His words Sook. He told me to tell you not to worry and he love's you and you'll see him tomorrow.

He's real worried about you though. With everything y'all have just learned and all this supe stuff that's supposed to be happening all around y'all. It'll all look better tomorrow, OK Tinker bug? I promise you get some rest and you'll see the real killer will get caught and everything will be just fine. Lets get you to bed I am gonna stay with you."

" And if it's not Alc? What then? He's the only brother I've got; I don't think I could stand it if something were to happen to him."

"Tinker bug. It will all work out. I swear to you I'll make a few phone calls, do some sniffing around myself. But I 'm telling you it will all work it self out.

Now please you need to sleep. Your exhausted emotionally and mentally. With all those minds that were in and out of here today I know you didn't get and real amount of restful sleep. If nothing else just let me hold you and help you block for a while."

" Fine. I know your right but I just can't help but worry. Thank you for being there for me today."

" Don't worry about it. That's what best friends are for. To always be there when you need them the most. I'll always be there for you Tinker bug."

We got to Grans room and I collapsed in the bed , no bedtime routine I couldn't concentrate enough to care. When Alc pulled me into his strong muscular arms I noticed for the first time I was crying. I cried myself to sleep as Alc rubbed my back.

Only a short time later, at least that's what it felt like to me, I woke up. Stretching was a big mistake as I was stiff. Rolling over I looked at my clock blinking 5.30 pm.

Granted I felt better and rested and my mind was functioning again. But 17 hours ? Geez Louise. I reached over and plucked a note from the night stand. It read.

'Tinker bug,

I hope you have gotten the rest you needed. I did like I said I would and several of the pack are sniffing around. All of us have taken turns checking out leads and we have a couple to check out still. I called in a favor with the local sheriff. He's the best at what he does.

So don't you worry you pretty little head Tinker bug. We all love you and we'll do what ever we have to to bring Mooch home.

And for the love of my sanity please stop crying . I'm afraid I'll either rust or something might start growing from all the showers my chest has received lately..

We'll see you soon,

the gang.'

I giggle at his antics. He hates it when any girl cries. I know it might be Alc's scribble but I know either his sister or Ames told him to write it. He's not the note type of person.

I hop out of bed to freshen up. After a really good shower relaxing all my muscles I dress for comfort in my favorite tweedy bird t shirt and shorts Jason gave me.

With one last look in the mirror I turn and head down the hall to the kitchen. I am both excited and nervous to see if Jason has come home yet.

Before I could shield myself properly I pick up several familiar brains. Just not the one I so wanted to hear right now.

There was Alc, Janice, Quinn, Fran, and Ames. Along with the fuzzy brain pattern that must be Claude and Claudine. They were all in the kitchen, lounging around all of them apparently waiting for me to get up.

I grabbed a coke from the middle of the table, popping the tab I take a long pull. Alc quickly pulls me down on to his lap wrapping me in a big ole bear hug. I squeal at his sudden movement. Kissing the top of my head he says.

" I thought you might never wake up snow white. You had us all a little worried for the last couple of hours. Before you even ask Jason's still in lock up. Bud said he should be arraigned no later than tomorrow.

Apparently they have enough evidence to charge him with Dawn's murder and yes they took both mine and Janice's statement.

Jason said to watch over you. He was a little worried that you weren't awake when he last called. But I assured him it was just the stress from everything in the last couple of days.

You both have had a hel... heck of a lot of news, and not all of it was good. We took care of everything today. Kept the mourners moving. Quinn and I took a run by Dawns house.

We smelled way to many scents to get a clear scent of the murderer. But we were waiting till later to hit Merlottes and sniff around and see who's scents we smell that shouldn't have been there. Try to eliminate as many of the ones who were supposed to be there.

A few of the trackers are checking out some of the other murders. See if any scents are the same since one of the murders took place in Monroe they would have had different cops and corners. We're hoping something will pan out soon."

Ames hopped off the counter asking

"You hungry Sook, let me fix you something to eat."

With out waiting for an answer from me, she starts piling food that apparently the mourners had been dropping off yesterday and today.

While that was going on Janice was on the phone talking to someone. Quinn, Claude and Fran were deep in a conversation.

I looked over at Claudine as she had a sympathetic smile when she stated.

" Sookie I can feel you aura has changed since yesterday. Do you have any thoughts or questions you would like answered. I may know more now than I did even yesterday."

I took a drink of my coke taking my plate from Ames. I started asking

" Thanks Ames. I can't really think about all this supe stuff now. I'm sorry but Jason just takes priority right now. I'm sure when he's home he'll have a bunch of questions for you.

First and foremost is Jason. As in clearing his name and getting him back home. I'm willing to do what ever it takes including setting my self up as bait for the real killer."

Alc tightened his grip around my waist as I heard all the male voices answer 'no'. Alc growled his no then cleared his throat before saying.

" No you won't be bait for anyone. Jason would kills us if we let you try and trap the real killer. I told you that we have been working on finding the real killer by his scent.

I left a message earlier for the sheriff of area five in Shreveport to come here as soon as possible since all the women that have been murdered here were bitten by a vampire before being found dead.

He should be here shortly after first dark, and yes he is a vampire. He is very old. He's the one we talked about the other night. I am sure he is wanting a solution as much as you do."

At that bit of news,Claude smiles stating.

" I have heard of him. If I am correct he is one of Nialls oldest comrades. He and his maker are the oldest vampires in the states I think. He is renowned for his tracking, fighting and fuc.. other abilities. I think he and his maker were enforcer's at one time."

I was excited at the prospect that this vampire could possibly help get Jason out of trouble. I only hope that he is willing to help us. I wondered aloud asking,

" Do you think he would know who the vampire was that was outside in the grave yard the other night?"

Quinn smiled saying,

"Maybe he could,..."

I felt that prickling sensation of a mind moving closer at a high rate of speed. It wasn't there and then it suddenly appeared like when Claude popped earlier.

When I tried to tune into their thoughts there wasn't any there. I felt something moving inhumanly fast then it was standing at the back door. A short rap led Ames to go answer the door.

"Eric Northman Sheriff of area five here to see Alc."

I heard the most velvety smooth voice I had ever heard. Deep and masculine like Alc's but more authoritative and confident, Ames says.

" Sure come on in. "

She backed away for the vampire room to enter the kitchen. When he came into view I looked up and then up even further. Tall like Alc maybe even taller.

I gasped at the sight of him as Alc tightened his grip around my waist even more. I guess he thinks I'm scared of him since I've never seen a vampire before.

But that's not why I was gasping. This is my tall blonde Adonis from my dream the yesterday morning. I stare at him while everyone else was listening to he and Alc discuss the murders and the similarity's they each had to one another.

I couldn't help but ogle him. I might even be drooling a little. He was definitely more stunning in person then my dreams.

He had a well defined muscular chest, judging by the way his t shirt hugged his form. Not quite as broad shouldered as Alc, but definitely worth a second , even a third look. His face and body could put Michelangelo's David to shame. Mmm yum!

With that smooth as silk voice and that face alone he must have them lining up around the block to date him. But holy smokes add that body to the mix and no one would stand a chance at denying him... well anything.

Between him and Alc, a girl would have to be crazy and blind and completely dead, to even want to look at my brother or any other male for that matter ever again.

I mean my brother might be cute to most of the girls around here. But this Eric and Alc are gods among all men. Alc has always had that tall dark sexy look going for him.

Just like my brother, Alc's never had a night he didn't get an offer for some companionship if he wanted it. Usually getting propositioned by more than one person.

Didn't matter if it was a man or a woman or who he was with at the time. They would still approach him. Alc though was really picky with who he bedded. But with Jason being Jason he never failed to find someone to warm his bed.

But with this hot blonde Nordic sex bomb around now. All bets are off. Eric and Jason have similar builds and both have that blonde hair going for them.

But sis by side Jason wouldn't have a snowballs chance in Hades with any woman after them having seen Eric. I was absolutely positive of that.

For some reason that thought makes me really upset, and not about Jason. But that the hot blonde and Alc, both with the body built for sin dating any one but me. It made my chest hurt something terrible. Almost to the point that I wanted to check and see if someone stabbed me.

I felt a pull to him as soon as I heard his voice. At the exact same time I felt a pull to Alc too. A pull I have never felt before.

Oh lordy it feels so weird kinda like a longing than needs to be comforted. A thirst that desperately needs to be quenched, even a desperation to be held by both of them.

I have never felt like this toward anyone ever before. Now I need them both. I can't seem to get close enough to Alc even sitting on his lap, ever since Eric walked in.

Alc has been holding me tight with one arm, and caressing me every where he could reach with the other hand and it feel delicious. He has never done that before.

Mm it feels so good. Every where he and I are touching feels like millions of tiny flames shooting between us. Alc's big hand is caressing my hip, making my insides feel so hot.

I want desperately to touch or no hold Eric against me and touch him and Alc both. When Eric's huge hand brushes mine, I feel even more sparks. But the sudden jolt in the center of my chest as if I had been branded shocks me.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me and it brings me out of my lust filled haze. I will definitely be asking questions and soon.

I take a peek into Eric's mind to try to see what they've discussed and it's blank. I have so many questions running around in my mind about his quietness to this pulling sensation.

But first my brothers freedom comes first. I listen to them talk and soon I hear the answers to my unasked questions. I lean forward across the table asking Eric.

" Could you explain who these vampires are and why they were in my woods? I mean we um have no vampires that live around here in Bon Temps. At least that I know of.

I mean are they here to murder someone else and then dump them in my woods? Do you know who they are? Can you help us find who did murder these women?"

He looked surprised that I had spoken to him. That irritated me but none the less I wanted answers and he seemed to be the best one to give them to me.

I try to listen in but there is still nothing there. Just blank and blissfully silent. Looking like he read my mind he starts answering.

" Ah. Yes I know all of them. There are three vampire scents and two additional fairy scents that are older than yours I believe Claude.

There is one other scent that I am unfamiliar with. But he is not of this realm and therefore would have no interest in humans. Much less killing several.

And no little one I doubt if the vampires I smelled around here, are here to hurt anyone. Well at least two of them I know wouldn't have dare done it.

Although I am wondering what her highness, the Ancient Pythoness was doing here in the graveyard with Niall Brigant, crowned Prince of the Sky Fae.

There is one other scent that is completely unmistakable for me and I know for a fact that he didn't do it as he is my maker and over1500 years my senior.

He has not killed any humans in several centuries. He must be blocking our bond since I did not know he was in my area."

Eric's toy's with the bracelet on my wrist brushing his long nimble fingers against my skin. The tingling sensation radiating up my arm is very soothing to the feeling in my chest.

I can almost hear Alc purring as Eric mutters that last little bit more to himself than to us. I watch him take a unneeded breath and continue.

" The third vampire scent out there, is that of Bill Compton. Why he is in my area unannounced does lead to suspicion.

But even one at his young age, would be hard pressed to leave all that delectable blood behind, by just choking them, and not draining them dry.

No a vampire did not commit these crimes of this I am most certain. I believe most likely that the killer to be a human.

Possibly it is someone who hates my kind enough to go after our... companions. A cowardly act as he would not survive attacking a vampire outright.

Have any of you {looking at the Weres in the room} gotten close to the bodies or the crime scenes to smell any similar scents besides the police and coroner's? "

Alc looks over at Quinn who just shrugs his shoulders at us. Alc answers

" Yea me and Quinn went over to the last victims place sniffing around. Even taking out all the scents that were supposed to be there, there were still just too many scents to discover who the murderer could be. My pack went over to Monroe sniffing around and they haven't got back to me yet.

We thought we would go to Merlottes later and try to sniff out all the scents we found then try to narrow down the search."

Eric looks at everyone else and asks.

" Does anyone here know of any body relocating here within the last six months or so?"

They all shake their heads no while Janice says after hanging up the phone.

" I just talked with Kenya. While she couldn't offer any new official info in the case against Jason. She did say that three of the women found here are all still currently being held in the morgue waiting for transport to Shreveport.

Maybe we could go visit with Jason and keep Kenya occupied while you all um sniffed around the uh bodies. You might pick up a familiar scent Alc."

I feel that same niggling in my head as it just suddenly appears at the back door with another mind playing on repeat,

' I did it, I did it.'

I hear Eric ask Ames who standing by the back door.

"Please answer the back door and invite him in."

She did as he asked while some of the looked thoroughly confused since there wasn't any knock to be heard. I knew there was someone out there well two someones.

Ames opens the door and invites whoever was out there in. I hear several growls erupt when in walks a very dazed glassy eyed Rene Lanier. We're all surprised to see my fellow waitresses fiance.

But as soon as I see the youthful vampire, I knew he was Eric's maker, and also he was the one I saw sitting at the head of the table with us in my dream.

Eric stood as soon as the young looking vampire walked in. Eric greeted him giving a deep bow

" Master?"

He looks so young and innocent. When he reached out and touched Eric though, you could see his age and the power he possesses in his movements and mannerisms. His voice was full of authority when he answers.

"Yes my child. I was bringing in this human to take to the human authorities to confess when I felt you close by. I received a phone call from Parthia that trouble was coming your way and that I would be needed.

I arrived late last night to where she sent me, to discover several supe smells plus Parthia's own scent along with Niall, Mabs, and Krogens, while searching the woods and cemetery.

I overheard her cries and the details of her brothers arrest and the murders that she said she listened in on him, and that he didn't do it.

When I came back through after my initial search I could tell she was asleep and not alone but I felt like this was why I was called here. I took it upon my self to find the true murderer.

I spent he rest of the evening searching for the killer once I glamored my way into the morgue and smelled his scent. I had found his home just before dawn but I could not rouse anyone in the house to open the door.

Tonight I was on my way to Fangtasia to talk with you when I smelled his scent all around the outside of your bar. I followed his scent and soon I smelled the stench of human fear and death.

Just as I caught up with him, he was leaning over his latest and his last victim, though she did not survive. I was too late to save her.

She apparently had just left Fangtasia when he took her, according to him it is where all his victims came from except for his sister.

She was why he snapped. He has murdered twelve women so far in the last eight days. This is your bar is not Eric? To have this going on under you nose and in your area. I taught you better than that did I not?"

Eric looks down and says,

"I did not know of any murders in my area until tonight. I only returned from the palace night before last. Forgive me Godric, I know that it is no excuse."

Quinn stepped up to Rene grabbing his arm roughly, and growling out,

" You say he's ready to confess, to all the murders, then I'll take him down to jail and hang around till they release Jason, if that's okay with you?

I wont guarantee he won't walk into a few doors between here and there though. I'll make up an excuse as to how I know what happened. Janice, grab a couple of zip ties from the drawer, Fran y'all come with me so I don't kill this asshole. "

Ames jumps up adding.

" I'll go too. Where is the last victim at sir?"

Godric cocked his head to the side looking thoughtful before replying,

" She is behind the dumpster at a Humes Duplexes and Condos. On Crane st here in town. Third building down past the entrance on the right side at the end of the building.

There are three dumpsters she is behind the middle one. Tell them that you saw him take her against her will and followed him.

You lost him at the apartments but you kept searching until you heard him behind the dumpsters. You interrupted him just as he was about to rape her. I left his belt that he strangled her with still wrapped around her neck."

Godric looks directly at Rene. The disgust is very noticeable in his voice as he glamors him.

Rene you are going to go confess now to the local authority's what you have done to all of your victims. You will describe in full detail what you did to each of one of them.

You will repeat it as many times as necessary. You will tell them why you did it. You will tell them that this man and you got into it when he caught you red handed.

You saw him at the same club that you got your victims from. You will leave nothing out and you will never recant your confession to anyone.

You will plead guilty and beg for the death penalty. If you are lucky you will not have to suffer living with vampires for very long."

As they all said their good byes and left. That left just Alc Eric, Claude who hadn't taken his eyes off of Eric.( Grrr) Claudine, who had been staring at Godric since he came in, me and Godric .

Godric sat in the last remaining chair. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, when actually it was only a few moments that had passed when Godric say's

," My child I see you have met you mates."

Did he just say mates? Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea what's next?

A/n Thanks for reading. Chapter four will be up soon. 10/26/2012 I hope the revised version makes a lot more sense. I am working of five and six now. Have a fantastic weekend


	4. Chapter 4

A/N THIS PICKS UP IN SOOKIES KITCHEN THIS IS ALL IN SPOV THE SCREAMING WILL BE IN CAPITOL LETTERS THANKS FOR READING THIS IS NOW BETA'D BY THE AWESOME CAROLINAGIRL96 ALL RIGHTS AND ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS BELONG TO MR. BALL AND MRS. HARRIS

I JUST WANTED TO PLAY. ENJOY READING.

A/N I HAVE RE WORKED THE CHAPTER AND LENGTHENED IT I HOPE IT MAKES A LOT MORE SENSE NOW. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. WORD COUNT 3274 FINAL WORD COUNT 7256

TUESDAY EVENING

SPOV

Godric shocks us all when he says,

" My child I see you have met your mates. There is much to discuss , and the night is still young. I need to contact Cleo and have her to bring my scrolls to me. The time has come.

We will have more room to discuss what is to come at Fangtasia. Call Pam have her close down and prepare for us."

Godric turns to look at me and Alc. He has a kind smile and I like him instantly. His voice is soft when he speaks to us next,

"I know your Great Grandfather Niall very well. We have fought many wars together. Please come with my child and I along with Claude and Claudine to Eric's club.

All your questions will be answered . I will pass along my knowledge of the prophecy and hope fully all will be explained. I know more of the prophecy than does any one else except for Piathia. Both of you..."

He looks at Eric then back at Alc and me. His eyes settle on all three of our joined hands, as he continues.

" All of you along with your brother Jason and his chosen mates will share a vital role in saving mankind and this earth from the current path of destruction and leading us all into a new peaceful world."

I turned to look at Alc. He had concern and curiosity showing on his face. I was curious too and really didn't want to be away from Eric just yet. I sighed leaning back into Alc's embrace feeling safe again I made my feelings known by saying.

" Um... Well, maybe we should go Alc. I mean if you want to? I really want to know what is coming you know. I really want to get some more answers if we can?

Now with Jase out of trouble we can focus on this and maybe figure out what our part is in this prophecy? What do you think?"

I look over at Godric who shakes his head yes. I smiled back at him. Alc squeezes my waist as he say's.

" I think we should. I'll call Quinn and have him take everyone with him to Fangtasia once Jason's out of jail. I know Jason will want to be there with you.

And honestly this really does seem to involve us all. Plus the more of us there the more questions we can think of to ask. That is if it's alright with the Sheriff?"

Alc lifted me up to retrieve his phone and make his call when Eric gave him a nod. I looked to Claudine asking

" You said you saw things in you dreams? Did you know this was going to happen? "

" To an extent yes. I saw it in my visions, though they have been changing rapidly with each choice made. It is like little snapshots really.

Each choice is like a ripple changing the future causing the pictures to change. I am not a seer like the ancient one I can only get immediate futures.

Like I know that when we get there, a red head will be waiting for you, Sheriff. But I don't know why just that she's really upset about something."

At the mention of a red head Eric steps away on his phone while Claudine continues.

" I can see Eric there with her. I have never has so many variables to an outcome in my visions and it is quite confusing as to what is accurate and what is not."

As I am listening to Claudine explain her gift I hear an aggravated huff from Eric as he slams his phone shut. Looking truly pissed off he growls out

" Godric we may need to go somewhere else my Queen, Sophie Ann is at Fangtasia demanding my presence immediately."

Godric places his hand on Eric's shoulder soothing him instantly. He replies

"No it will be fine you leave now and see what she wants..."

Claudine gasps out and interrupts Godric

" She is here to claim Sookie as her telepath and take her with her to become her bonded child. I just saw it. It is still unclear if she knows any thing about the prophecy. "

All eyes turn to me. Even though Alc knows, he even stares at me. Talk about being outed at the worst possible time. I mean please. Bonding a child. What is she crazy?

She's a queen? Cheese and rice. More questions to ask. I just hope Godric is the patient sort. Cause someone's gonna be giving me some dang answers and soon.

The tension went up ten fold at my mini reveal and it's not getting better. I swallow thickly and clear my throat. It doesn't take telepathy to know they're all wondering if I can read their minds. I don't think I'd live too long if vamps thought I could read their minds. I feel the need to break the tension mounting. So I quip

" I can't read vampires at all. So please don't worry about that. Fae are fuzzy, and Weres I get random words mostly just colors of emotions. Humans are the only ones I can read clearly.

Let's go { gives Alc Puppy dog eyes } please, any where's fine really, cause I've got lot's of questions that I really want answers for."

Godric stands up and moves to the back door with Eric hot on his heels. Eric towers over Godric making him look like some little kid. I hear at least eight were brains out back and some more across the cemetery with two blanks like Eric.

Alc must sense my sudden apprehension when he tenses under me growling alerting everyone else in the room. I start to say something but I hear Godric rush out

"Come we have a lot to discuss, answers to give,{Winks at Sookie} and things that we will need to start the process.

The sooner we get started the better. Claude, Claudine you have been to Fangtasia yes? You know of it's whereabouts? { Shaking their heads yes}

Please pop Alc and Sookie there across the parking lot at the Toys r us store. Eric, you and I will fly ahead take care of you're Queen. '

When I take Eric's hand to stand up I feel tiny sparks pass through me from both Alc and Eric and feel instantly calmed.

When I hear him say fly my mouth hangs open in shock. Catching flies as Gran would say. I hear Alc chuckling standing up behind me. I pinch his arm earning a yelp from him. Alc mock scowls at me while he rubs his forearm. Godric shakes his head while he smirks and raises his eyebrow as if he can read my mind he continues.

" Yes little one we both can fly. This is our vampire gift. We will explain all to you shortly, I promise.

I can sense that there are wolves in the woods surrounding your house as we speak. They have most likely been sent here to capture you.

So it is best that Sookie is not seen leaving her house at all. We do not want any one to know where she is especially now."

He nods at Eric, then in a blink they're both gone, the door gently closing. I think about everything that's going on and how turned around my life is compared to what it was just 48 hours ago. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea!

Okay starting to get that feeling of being overwhelmed again. I take a deep breath and Alc grabs my hands gently squeezing them before he lets go.

Alc goes and sniffs as he locks both of the doors. Claude and Claudine are both standing now when Alc steps back over to me he states,

" Godrics right I can smell several unknown weres out there. We need to leave now before they get brave or stupid and try to break in.

I've already brought Quinn up to speed and he said they were just leaving the station so they will meet us all there. Jason's with them and he wants me to keep you safe. He said his spidy senses are registering no good. It's off the charts and not in a good way."

I so didn't need to hear that even Jason can tell somethings brewing. I reach out to take both of the twins hands as Claude says.

"If you will join hands with me and Claudine we will pop you both to Fangtasia. Please keep your eyes closed, breathe deeply and do not let go no matter what. "

As I grip both of their hands tightly when there is a sudden blinding white light that has me squeezing my eyelids shut even tighter.

It feels like I am about to be pulled apart, when suddenly my stomach drops as the floor disappears from under me. I feel like I'm gonna fall when I feel the concrete beneath me feet once again.

With the loud pop the light fades and I open my eyes to find that we are standing in a parking lot in front of a bar / club next to a Toys r us.

I so don't want to ever do that again. Cheese and rice. The weird keeps getting weirder and the list of questions just keep getting longer. I squeal when Claude whispers,

" I didn't want to get any closer until the viking can get rid of the Queen. If she smells us then we will need to pop again"

Un uh nope. Not gonna happen I try to wrench my hands free from them both grinding out through gritted teeth.

"I don't think so buddy. You pop where ever you want but leave me out of it. Stick a fork in me cause I'm done. Popping..."

I jump screaming as Godric suddenly appears. is standing in front of us slamming one hand over my mouth and grabbing my hand easily pulling out of Claude's grasp to join our hands. Before I can chastise him for scaring me he says.

" Pop us around back now. Your much too close to her entourage. Her guards will smell you over here."

Before I can protest or even take my next breath, pop we were there. This time wasn't as bad as the last time. But I still don't want to do it again.

He rushes us all in through some door into a closed off dark hallway. I hear screaming and glass breaking and the sound of a whining woman throwing what sounded like a tantrum.

The only light in the hall way is coming from the exit sign in front of me. I move towards it so that maybe I can hear better

I stub my toe on something in the floor and scream out just as a cold hand reaches out and clamps down over my mouth again.

The other hand wraps around my waist in an iron grip lifting me off the ground. I resist my urge to bite him so he would let go and put me down.

We could hear a female voice yelling quite clearly out front, demanding.

"Who are you hiding in the back Eric? Hmm ? Something sweet perhaps? I think I will just go look for my self sheriff."

Just then Godric sets me down behind him in front of Alc. I hear his fangs click down as he turns and crouches down. All righty then I think I want to go home now.

I feel Alc's arms pull me between him and the wall effectively hiding me. I hear the start of the clacks of high heels as a gust of wind passes us. I see light blink and hear a door close when another woman's voice say's.

" I am sorry Eric dear. I didn't know you had company. I brought us dinner. I thought we could share him. Like old times."

Eric says

" CC I didn't know you were in the states. Have you been to see Godric yet? I know he misses you as much as I have. It truly has been ages since your last visit.

I am sorry where are my manners, I would like you to meet my Queen. Majesty, this is the Queen of the east as well as Egypt then and now. Queen Cleopatra. CC this is Sophie.."

" I know who she is. If she leaves now I'll let her live. I know why she is here and that she wants to procure your mate. I will not stand for it."

Wow the actual Cleopatra. We all are listening in rapped attention. Sophie huffs and starts whining again

"You are.."

Cut off by Cleopatra

" I KNOW YOU ARE THE, QUEEN HERE IN LA., OF THE NEW WOLRD BUT MAKE NO MISTAKE, CHILD. YOU HAVE NO REAL POWER HERE.

THE ONLY THE POWER YOU WIELD IS WHAT THE WHINNY SIMPLETONS THAT MAKES UP THE AUTHORITY, GIVES YOU.

You are still a fledgling in the world of vampire. At only 400 centuries old you were gifted the Monarchy because my brother and his child didn't want to be King, and it is by the grace of Eric that you remain Queen, I know it you know it"

" I AM YOUR QUEEN ERIC YOU OWE ME FEALITY. MAKE HER SHOW ME RESPECT OR FACE YOUR PUNI..."

"DO... NOT... PUSH... YOUR... LUCK... OR... ANGER... ME... OR... MY... BROTHERS CHILD YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE TWIT!

I AM A QUEEN AND AN ANCIENT. I AM ON THE COUNCIL THE ONLY TRUE AUTHORITY OVER SUPERNATURALS.

NO ONE DEFIES ME AND SURVIVES. MY WILL WILL BE DONE. IF YOU DEFY ME WELL, IT WILL NOT END WELL FOR YOU OR YOUR PATHETIC CHILDREN."

" CC, SOPHIE. My Queen, I beg you..."

AAAUUGGGHHHH!"

" DO NOT anger her. Please we can discuss whoever it is you are after at a later time. If..."

"Do not worry Eric she is but a simple servant girl who plays at being royalty. You and I are the only true royalty here by birth and beyond.

HEED THE VIKINGS WARNING SIMPLE LITTLE SLAVE GIRL LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN. BE GONE. "

" It 's not over Eric, you will turn over the girl or face punishment treason. This is not a request but an order from your Queen."

We hear more clacking of heels and a door slam. We wait for what seem like forever before Alc slowly pulls me away from the wall. Godric opens the door that we had been hiding behind leading us into the main room. He apologizes,

" Sorry little one I didn't want you to get caught. I knew that the hall was closed off and she isn't old enough to know what the scent of Fae is only that it smells sweet.

Her child was out side sniffing around when we arrived, and his vampire gift is scenting. He would have known right away what you are.

I thought us safer hiding in here. When she started back here I was preparing to take flight with you when I felt and heard my sister come in.

I put you behind me so that I could intervene if my sister got out of control. She tends to get a little protective of family and has a temper that rivals that of my childs.

Sophie Ann is a crazy woman who should have never been given power and CC well she hates the fact that Sophie was made Queen against council wishes."

"Here here, my brother. I cannot stand that fool. Her Maker was an idiot and it looks like the apple didn't fall far from that tree.

So this is her. Very beautiful but a tiny little thing. He is a fine specimen of wolf. I hope they don't break her before they transform.

Yes yes I know, I have brought all of what you requested of me. I see the drawing is as accurate as are the fates of late.

The prophecy is unfolding just as it was foretold. I am sorry Godric it is as you feared. Appius knows and is making his way here to the states. Parthia called just as I was leaving your home.

She said it is most important that we break our bonds tonight so he can not call us to him or find us as easy. She gave me all the information I would need to break the bonds all we need now is a witch or oh good the twins are here they can can do it."

I sit and listen mesmerized by what is unfolding before me. I mean its... she's, Cleopatra. She was my hero of sorts.

Yet still another piece to the dream I had. Wow. Sitting at the opposite end of the table from Godric was the Cleopatra. In the flesh. Just Wow.

There is a knock startling me out of my mental hero worshiping. Someone I've never met but looks familiar opens the door to let Jason, Quinn, Fran, Ames, and Janice in.

Jason makes a be line to me, picking me up squeezing me so tight I can hear my bones creaking in protest. I smack Jason's arms to put me down. Alc chuckles as I squeal,

" Cheese and Rice Jason please you're squeezing me ta death. I can't breath. I'm fine ya big oaf Alc took real good care of me. Now let me go."

I really did miss my big brother even though I'd never tell him that. Setting me back down with a sheepish grin and child like amazement, he rushes out,

"Sorry sis. Shit did you know Rene was the killer all along? He taped some of them he killed. Arlene was at the station beside herself. I am so damn glad ta be outta there."

Bear pulls me back into his chest holding me. Resting his chin on top of my head. It's then that I notice for the first time that Alc has been pretty much holding me or touching me in some way or shape since we met Niall last Sunday.

This is just so freaking weird. I feel so safe in his arms and hands. I don't remember feeling quite like that before. Hmm. I need to talk with Alc later and see if he's feeling the same way.

I look around at all my friends here and when my eyes land on Eric's, once again I feel that same tugging and longing feeling that I felt earlier.

I just want to crawl into his lap and hold onto him, bringing Alc right along with me and never letting go of them. Before I realize it I am moving toward Eric, and pulling Alc along with me, with out even thinking about it.

Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea this is so unlike me. I sit right next to him gently touching his leg with mine, Alc sits on my other side, his big arm still wraps around me.

I wonder if he's jealous of my attraction to Eric. I mean they are both gorgeous. I don't even think I could choose between them. I hear Godric speaking getting everyone's attention to a stage.

" If every one could take a seat. What I have to say is for only the ears in this room only. At least at this time. Pamela, Aleakesh, {Ale keash} please join the rest.

What I have to say involves you all. It will be hard to believe for some of you but I promise you will all at least know that what I tell you is true."

He takes five very old looking scrolls out of a bag that CC had handed him earlier. Gently he places them on what looks like a throne? Why would there be a throne at a bar? Godric continues with a far away look in his eyes.

"Many millennium ago, shortly after my release from my maker, I joined my sister, CC who our maker had just turned and released. We traveled around the world and I taught her all I knew about being a vampire. We spent many months in what is now called Greece.

On the third full moon, we found ourselves in the presences of the Oracle of Delphi. Parthia laid her hand on me and I saw in my mind's eye, the prophecy she had foretold of many years ago when she was still human.

I saw the worlds history, what was to come and what would happen to our world. I saw all of the faces that I see here tonight. The Fates or Destiny have brought us all together for a reason.

It was told a that two souls were divided into 1/3's. Only because of the shear magical power these two souls held. Nothing of this earth could contain that much magic.

This was the only reason that the souls were separated. From that point on the six individual souls were always referred to as the sun, the moon, and the stars.

No mortal body or blood could withstand their power. Within each soul are 3 mates, once the mates reunite they will start their transformation.

It was foretold that two siblings from a multiple linage of all supe blood will be born when the time is right to be reunited with their soul mates to return peace to this world in a time of conflict.

Their transformation begins when their souls merge and become one again. This is also the most crucial time in that they're all at their most venerable. It is the only time that these souls can be destroyed.

This is why I believe that the fates have sent all of the people you see here to you. They will protect you and hide you all while you go through your transformation then teach you all you will need to know in order to use the gifts you will receive.

I know that some of you doubt what I say and have questions. I swear to you that I will never lie to you. I can not tell you everything or what the outcome is.

The knowledge of everything that will happen could cause you to veer off and change our future. I want very much the future that I've been shown for us all.

I have five scrolls that I painted many centuries ago. They were of this meeting, the mates, and their protectors, their enemies that they will face, and the last one is of the war they are to fight.

These two siblings along with their mates will forever change the world that we live in. Trust me when I say it will be a peaceful and glorious.

I have done many thing to help prepare for what is coming. With the war that is to come, if some thing happens to even one of the six of them all will be lost.

This is not the first time the supes lived in the open. The humans became afraid of us and waged war with us, pushing us all into the dark by killing any and all that they found to be different than themselves. It was one of the cruelest times that I have lived through..

No supe was safe we all became secretive unto ourselves. Protecting each other from humans. Biding our time until what the prophecy promised us becomes a reality. The time is right now before us and... "

CC unrolls what looks like leather I am shocked to see each one of our faces. It is as if he just finished painting them. Right down to what we are wearing.

OH MY GAWD! That's Eric and Alc with me and... Jason, Janice and that blonde woman. It looks like we're in a huge tent all dressed up facing some old woman. I can't look at any more.

I have learned so much in the last two days my head feels like it is about to explode. I struggle to keep listening since Godric is still talking but while he is talking I begin to see it.

It's as if his words are turning into actual events before my very own minds eye. I look around and everyone is looking at Godric but Jason.

I look at Jason wide eyed as the color drains from his face. He says in my head ,

' I see it too Sook.. You doing that Sook? I say can you hear me. '

I barely nod my head yes when he shouts in my head

'OMYGODOMYGODOMYGOD.'

The look of shock in his eyes take me by surprise but when he screams

' WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BLAST THINGY?'

His voice is so loud, that I grab my head and scream out in pain. Well that got everybody's attention on the crazy girl. Alc pulls me closer to him stroking my hair while Eric rakes his eyes all over me looking for an injury that isn't there.

His hand rubbing soothing circles on my leg along with Alc's petting, actually helps to calm my nerves some. Now if the images and the pain would just go away. Looking around at all the confused and worried faces, I say out loud as way of explaining my outburst.

" Yes I see what you're saying Jase,. It's as if its actually happening in my head. Please God please make the pain and images stop."

I shut my eyes tightly trying to will the constant barrage of images flooding my mind to stop. I can feel it starting to slowly fade away, when I hear Claudine quip,

" I think the transformation has already started. We need to get them some where safe I see this place being raided and possibly even burned down if we stay here.

We need to continue this somewhere else. I will pop to Niall and inform him that it has begun so he can gather the Fae royal guard to protect us during the day."

With a pop she was gone. If what I saw is what is to come than I only hope that we can succeed. It was as beautiful as it was horrifying. I open my eyes looking around only to see everyone staring at me with a look of concern and awe etched on their faces. Godric says,

" I am sorry that I can not finish explaining everything to you, all right now. I will try to finish at a later time. I believe Claudine is right, the souls have found one another and the transformation has already begun.

Everyone meet me at my mansion Eric, Pam, CC, and Aley know of which one I speak. I will fly ahead to make sure it has not been compromised "

Then moving way too fast for me to totally comprehend he is gone. We all start to make our way towards the doors breaking into groups to drive when Claude says,

" CC if you can concentrate on the mansion in you minds eye I will pop us there. Once I have a location I can safely pop everyone from here back there."

As soon as she took his hand pop they were gone. I so didn't want to travel that way again but one look from Alc, and Eric, and I knew I wouldn't be able to argue my way out of it. Jason just looks excited to try something new and I know he wouldn't want me spoiling his fun.

Eric disappears and before I can ask where he went he reappears with a huge sword. I scrunch closer to Alc. He just shakes his head and chuckles at me all while holding me tighter.

What that sucker is nearly as tall as I am and it's freaking huge! Yet in his giant hands it looks like a little toy sword. I wonder if everything's as big on him like it is on Alc.

He takes a swipe through the air with ease as if that sword weighs nothing. Good lord remind me to never get on his bad side when he's toting that thing around. I watch him as he hands it to the blonde he called Aley earlier. I hear him say.

" You take my sword the scrolls and car to the house, Quinn can follow you in his truck. Call Thalia to retrieve the rest of our vehicles and store them.

I don't want any vehicles left here to be tampered with. Take care of my broad sword and make sure that no one sees you leave here."

She just nodded her head at him taking the sword and offered keys. Turning to see Quinn already at the door ready to leave I hear the other blonde griping.

" Master, why does she always get to drive your car? I have not wrecked one in over sixty years besides it wasn't my fault. Are you going senile in your old..."

"Enough Pamela. She is driving because I told her to. You and I will pop with Claude to the house. Do not continue to whine.

You saw the drawings just as the rest of us, we are fated. You will need to be protected just like me during the transformation. Please do not argue with me."

" Fine. I won't argue. But ..."

" No buts."

I watch them as she pouts up at him. I wonder why she was calling him master and get instantly jealous when he kisses her forehead. Grrrr.

If he thinks for even I second that I'm gonna be apart of some orgy harem type thingy calling him master, he's got another thing coming buddy.

Alc must have caught on to my train of thought I hear him whisper.

" Tinker bug. That is Pam his youngest child. He made her into a vampire. Aley the one that just left is his oldest child. He says that they bicker like siblings and Pam is always jealous of the attention that he gives to Aley."

Oh well that makes a difference then. But there is no freakin way I'm ever gonna call his butt master. He can just kiss mine where the sun don't shine.

With an audible pop Claude was back dragging me out of my mental tirade. Several pops later we were all entering one of the largest garages I have ever been in much less seen.

There's like twelve stalls filled with all types of cars, pickups, and a Humvee? With plenty of room left for at least six more cars.

I hear Quinn's truck and the revving of an engine as to bay doors go up allowing a silver Porsche and Quinn's black Dodge Ram into the garage.

I notice few four wheelers and ATVS beside where Quinn parked and Jason is currently drooling. Good lord talk about boys and their toys. Godric must like to collect expensive toys.

Behind the ATV'S shelves full of boxes line both of the side walls. Motorcycles line almost the entire back wall. There seems to be no spare space available, except for the five doors leading out of the garage. Wow. Godric appears outta no where and I squeal in surprise.

Geez he needs to quit doing that. Both Eric and Alc take my hands and I am instantly comforted from the contact. Huh. Godric smiles at us then addresses us all,

" Follow me quickly. I am sorry that I can not show you around the top half of the house or the grounds. But the time has come and with that every thing is moving much faster than even I had anticipated.. We must keep them all safe.

Through this door is the under ground home we will be staying in. It is completely impenetrable by magic or other wise.

There is iron, zinc, lead, silver, and aconite encasing the entire place including the upper portion of the house and under the entire grounds as well .

You will not be able to pop out without going outside once the garage door goes down nor can anyone pop in.

Alc you need to contact Long tooth pack to help guard us. Tell them what ever you need to get them here with out telling them the truth. Phones are not to be trusted at this point."

I notice my brother has Janice next to him and the one that answered the door earlier Alc called Pam. He's got them both wrapped up in his arms as Janice chimes in.

" What about my son I can't just leave him out there? What about Dad, Sam, Lala and Tara, if what is coming will try to hurt us then they could be in danger? They could be used against us."

You could practically see the wheels turning in Godrics mind as he took in what Janice said and after only a few seconds continues.

" Alc ask someone you trust to retrieve these people and they can be secured in the top side of the house along with the weres you will have guarding the house. I only made the downstairs portion large enough for all of us that I had seen.

Have them bring in a cook and have some one acquire all that is needed to make a small separate building to inspect all packages that might arrive here. The building must be able to contain a blast if necessary.

Eric, Pam, Aley, call all the vampires that owe you fealty and that you trust, to guard us at night. They too can relocate here also. I constructed an under ground bunker that will sleep up to fifty vampires located under the stables.

Stay in here Claude until your sister pops to the outside of that door just as you did. Only open it when you sense her, but only her no one else must enter.

Now everyone please follow me. Those of with your orders, can return top side to complete these tasks in a minute."

We follow closely behind Godric through a door into what looks like a huge walk in closet. I see him place his palm into a scanner then his eye, he speaks softly when it prompts him then he keys in a series of numbers so fast I didn't catch a single one of them.

No wonder he didn't try to hide what he was doing. A huge wall slides open along with a door, where a panel opens up and he places a finger down as it scans his print and takes a sample of his blood . He then he keys in even more numbers.

I doubt fort Knox is this secure. Jesus H Christ he must have more money than God if what I have seen so far is any indication. I can only imagine just how much.

When I step through what looks like a normal door from the outside. I'm shocked to find out its as thick as a bank vault door. Passing through the door I can feel a tingling sensation run through my body as I step right into a elevator? DAMN! Sorry gran.

He closes the main door prompting more doors to slide closed. He them proceeds to push even more buttons. I can barely feel it move downward. Seriously am I in the twilight zone or what? All this is a little bit over kill I think.

It reminds of that movie Jason loves so much Get Smart. I bet he's loving ever bit of this cloak and dagger spy stuff.

When we stop and the doors slide open, I take in what looks like the entrance to Tara from Gone with the Wind staircase and all. Godric backs out of the elevator and waves his arms around. We all stand there gaping like fish. I swear! When he smiles and says,

" The second floor are all bedrooms and bathrooms. There are enough for all of us. Though some of us will want to share."

At that I blush all the way down to my toes. Both Alc and Eric stare at me. Both smiling like a kid who just got exactly what he wanted for Christmas. Ugh. I ignore them as Godric continues

" To my right there is a weight/workout/sparing/ weapons room. This is where most of your training will occur."

We all fall in to follow Godric down a huge hallway as he points out all the different rooms and each of there uses.

"Next to it is the games / swimming pool / meditation room. Pretty self explanatory.

To my left is the security / computer room. It is the only room that a phone will work to get outside in any capacity.

The other phones you see in the rooms are in house only. They will only reach rooms within these walls.

Down the hall on my right is the sitting /lounge / TV room, next to it is the library / reading / meeting room.

At the end of the hall is a conference type room which is completely sound proof. I built it for arguments that may occur.

To my left is the food pantry / supply room, all supplies are in there for this floor. The second floor has it's own supply room.

Also on the left side the kitchen/ dinning area , and last room here is the movie room with theater seating and even a popcorn machine.

I hope I have made the accommodations comfortable for everyone here. Please feel free to look around. This is going to be your home for the foreseeable future. "

As everyone starts to mill around I walk up to Godric and CC and say,

" Um Godric. I wanted to say thank you for every thing you have done. But why? I mean am I missing something?"

Godric smiles a beautiful smile and answers.

" Little one you, your brother and your mates are why I did this. CC and I along with the others are your protectors.

This is a small price to pay to see a future ,where all races, supes and humans alike can be open and live their life the way they want without fear or hate.

Please go, explore, I must go see to things top side. Eric, Alc, CC, Claude will you please go up stairs for a few minutes? I will be there in a minute"

They all head to the elevator. Turning back to me he states,

"If you could do one thing for me please. I didn't have time to acclimate clothing and anything else that you or the others will all need.

If you could compile a list of everyone's sizes and incidentals. I will have it all delivered asap.

Tell me have you felt any thing towards your mates?"

I blush again and see a smirk on Alc and Eric's faces. But their eyes hold a curious look just as the doors close. I want to stick my tongue out at them. But I answer him anyway.

" Now that you mention it yes I have. Um it's really weird too. See I've known Alc practically my whole life.

Right now its kinda like a longing, like if I don't see them and touch them constantly, it will hurt in my chest where my heart is if we are separated for any amount of time.

When we first met Eric tonight I felt almost like an electric spark then a pull in my chest to Eric, and to Alc.

He's always been my best friend, protector, and I love him dearly but I never felt a pull to him until I saw Eric. Does that make sense?"

I walked with him back down the hallway as he absorbs all that I said and says,

" Yes it does your auras and souls have recognized each other. Your souls have been apart for so long that the yearning of each soul to be reunited permanently is what you are feeling when ever you three are separated. I will send your mates back down to you shortly I promise."

He entered elevator and left. So I did as Godric asked. I went to the office for the pens and paper and set out giving each one a pen and paper, telling them to list what they would need and to bring the list to me or Godric.

Setting down my paper and pen on the very table from my dream, I retrieve a bottle of water from the biggest refrigerator I have ever seen. Merlottes walk in's not this large.

There is more food than I think I have ever seen except in a grocery store. How much does he think we can eat anyway? I sit at the table to make my list .

I really need to talk to Claudine about my dream. This is starting to get freaky. While I am writing down just what I think I'll need till I can get home to retrieve all my stuff, I relax my shields some since no ones around for me to hear.

I feel more than hear them both approach me. This just keeps getting weirder. Just like in my dream Eric sits to my right and Alc is on my left.

I start to tell them to make their lists when I see that Godric must have already done so. I take a swig of water, and my mind jumps.

Suddenly I feel lots of minds. All human and were coming in at a quick pace. I feel a spark at the same time my eyes roll into the back of my head. All I can see is what is about to happen and I am terrified. The images and all the blood. So much that several things happening all at once I scream at the exact same time as Jason does.

Eric and Alc both grab me and I scream out.

" WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! HUMANS AT LEAST 80 WERE'S 30 HUMANS AND 25 OF SOMETHING I HAVE NEVER HEARD OR SEEN BEFORE. OH MY GOD , GODRIC NOOOOOOO!

"A/N I HATE CLIFFHANGERS. THAT BEING SAID THIS ISHER FIRST PREMONITION WHILE AWAKE. BUT WAS IT SOON ENOUGH? I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW. LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK THEIR SHOULD BE ANY OTHER POINT OF VEIWS TO THE STORY. I HAVE IT WRITTEN BOTH WAYS. THANKS FOR THE LOVE. A/N I hope you like the revised version and I hope that it makes a little more sense now. Let me know what you think. 10/ 29/2012 Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU HAVE BEEN ENJOYING IT UP UNTIL NOW. IF NOT THEN YOU PROBABLY AREN'T STILL READING. I AM GOING TO SHIFT THE STORY HERE. UP TILL NOW IT HAS ALL BEEN FROM SPOV. HOWEVER THIS WILL BE WHERE I WILL START MULTI POVs THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EPOV MOSTLY THEN APOV ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. THIS IN NOW BETA'D BY THE AWESOME CAROLINAGIRL96. AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING. AND MR. BALL DO. I HOPE YOU ENJOY. AND REVIEW

A/N The chapter was revised as of 10/30/12 and I added quite a bit to the original chapter more than doubling the length I guess after reading what I wrote I thought you were all mind readers. Boy there were a lot of mistakes and even missing sentences. So sorry about that. I hope this makes much more sense. Side note when they all touch for the first time Sookie's powers come out and she is controlling the feelings of her mates. She can now feel them too but no one knows yet. Now on with the chapter. Word count 5065 final word count 10,938

TUESDAY NIGHT

EPOV

I wake with 2 hours of sunlight left, per my usual. I roll out of bed going to retrieve my phone from its charger. Going in to my office I hit the speaker button to listen to my messages, while I boot up my lap top to check my businesses, emails and get some area work done.

Why Sophie had insisted I stay in Nola for the entire week is beyond me. She is getting nuttier and more childish with each passing decade.

All she did while I was there was whine and moan about the economy and having to pay taxes. This is not something that the human's just started doing.

But she acts as though it is something that was invented just to torture her. I have been paying taxes for the last 20 years or so just in case.

We all knew we would be revealing ourselves to the humans soon and taxes would be the first thing they would want to try to collect on.

Bureaucrats will definitely want to try to collect on any back taxes that they think they're entitled to. It'll be another way to to fund their pet projects.

So when the reveal happened I was well covered with old tax records. I am always prepared. Sophie Anne not so much. Apparently she didn't feel the need to listen to everybody that she asked for advise from.

Of course now she simply can't understand why, she as Queen should have to pay taxes to the reigning government of which she lives and makes money in, yet she taxes each and every vampire in her retinue to live and work in her territory.

I spent three nights trying to get her to see the similarity's between her and the government. When she said that she was very different from them.

She cited that she works hard for the money she receives and the government was full of nothing but lazy bureaucrats living off the backs of others hard work. That's when I gave up.

I wanted to snatch Sophie bald headed, she can be so damn infuriating some times. I thought for sure I would spend at least a month chained in silver when I slipped and said in the words of my child Pam.

" Well duh, that's exactly what your doing nightly."

Apparently she either didn't hear me or she just chose to ignore me and the others there that were giving her advise.

Either way after that close call I stopped trying to explain anything to her royal pain in my ass and just played Yahtzee the remaining time I was there.

I am not sure which was worse torture. The Yahtzee or actually trying to get the infant Queen to listen to any of us. The queen is a royal pain but not one I can do anything about.

Well at least for now that is. So I will just take out my aggression in another way. If I ever catch the son of a bitch who invented that infuriating game.

I am going to turn him and gift him to the Queen. Even command to spend each and every endless night playing with her and her beloved pets and children for ever. See how just how much he fucking likes it in say 1,000 years.

While I am reading and returning emails I am also listening to my messages. One message I re play twice to make sure I am hearing right.

Herveaux had called about some random murders out where he lives that had fresh fang marks on the dead girls bodies.

Now normally I would just send one of my children to investigate and report back to me their findings then call Alc back with any information I find.

But what surprises me was when he say's there was the smell of vampire and Fae in the woods behind his house in Bon Temps. How in the fuck he knows what a Fae smells like is beyond me. Fae haven't been in this realm since the last war centuries ago.

There also shouldn't be any vampires in that area which means I have a rouge. Add to that now there's murders in a town that doesn't have much crime if any crime?

That's all I need is to have a rouge vampire killing and not cleaning up after himself. It had better not be any of my vampires.

They were all warned before the great reveal what I expected out of them as far as killings went and I sure as hell don't see any filings pertaining to any accidental or otherwise human deaths, in my stack of papers.

UGH! Sophie of all the weeks to demand my presence at court why does she pick this past week. I will definitely need go to Bon Temps to check out what is been happening in my area as soon as the sun sets. I send a text to Alc letting him know to expect me shortly after dark.

I quickly catch up with the rest of my duties as sheriff. After shutting off my computer I grab a shower and get dressed in my usual black jeans and black tank with kick boots and leather jacket.

I check my self in the mirror as I gel my hair back. I still can't get used to my new hair cut. I grab my phone and wallet lock up and fly towards Bon Temps as the last rays fall behind the horizon.

I still think this hair cut was payback for their most recent punishment, of not allowing Pam and Aley to go to Europe for the new fall fashion.

I mean they just got back from NY C's fall fashion week, where they bought more than they'll even wear in the next decade.

They had to rent an eighteen wheeler to bring home most of their purchases for fucks sake. Goddess knows that doesn't even include what they had crammed on my plane to bring back.

It took the workers nearly two extra hours to unload all the packages, and fourteen cargo vans to deliver it to their warehouse closets.

The only good thing to come out of my children's clothes shopping addiction was the goldmine invention of storage warehouses. It has made us all a mint.

I love my girls and according to Godric I spoil them far too much and I am way to lenient in letting them do as they please. Even when it comes to their punishments.

But knowing their passions and true loves gives me the knowledge I need of what will hurt them the most. I have way more options of punishments this way.

My girls are creative in how to test their limits, and the two of them together are a dangerous pair when bored. In my 1,200 years I have had to learn how to be creative in their punishments.

While Pam is a total snob and is repulsed by as she calls it cheap disposable clothing. She is a total shoe whore and has only the priciest shoes made.

She won't even look at a shoe that cost less than a grand. Taking away Pam's precious shoes and making her wear those crocs I bought at the dollar store for a month was pure genius. It was way harder on her than a week in a silver lined coffin.

Maybe lime green was pushing it though. Nah she got the message and just simply pulling the shoes out now to show her has the desired effect each time she pushes me.

When Aley laughed at her sister's shoe punishment and continued making fun of her even after I warned her. She didn't laugh long.

Where Pam is a snob Aley is vain. She'll wear any name brand no matter what it costs as long as it makes her look good or in her words Gorgeous Darling.

When I took all of Aley's expensive hand bags that she just loves to carry everywhere she goes, because it complete the ensemble, she says.

I took they away and made her use a clear plastic bag with contents of embarrassing human female things, I glamored a woman to find for me, she was livid.

She wasn't allowed to be with out it for the same given month as Pam wore her shoes. I wasn't a popular maker that month at all.

When Aley accidentally left that purse in my office in the bottom drawer of my filing cabinet pushed all the way in the back under the files. She seriously thought I wouldn't notice it missing.

She was from that point on commanded to explain why she was carrying said products even when she didn't need them any longer.

When she whined that she lost it accidentally. I added a rainbow bright costume and bright yellow crocs to her sentence.

Accidentally my ass. I enjoyed glamoring people to ask her every chance I got why she looked like she did. She got the point after that.

Thankfully Pam didn't want to test me any further. Her next step was thrift store clothes two sizes to big in only whites and lime green. She hates those colors.

I was re born at night just not last night. Aley scowled at me every time someone asked but she has not pushed me since then.

Yes this hair cut was definitely payback. What did Pam call it a makeover? I'll just let them think I love it. That will piss them off more so if I act as though I hate it. I can always regrow it if I so choose. Besides I do look more modern and up to date as Aley would say.

I touch down in the grave yard were Herveaux said the scents were. I am immediately hit with a barrage of scents.

Taking in all the different scents, I can smell at least two very recent scents that are vampire. Why is my maker here and what the hell was Compton doing here?

But what I smell next shakes me the most. It is the scent of a Fae and Demon. What he hell, is going on in my area!?

As I am walking around trying to ascertain which scents met with whom, I send a quick text to Pam to see if there are any recent vampire requests to move to Bon Temps besides the one Compton made a month ago.

I denied him access to my area. He is nothing but a brown nosing worm. Looking to crawl his way up the ladder in the vampire hierarchy.

We'll see if he is my rouge vampire or not. If he is I will take pleasure in killing him ever so slowly for disobeying me.

I follow his scent to a dilapidated house that a strong breeze can blow down, when more scents assault my nostrils. All of whom shouldn't be here.

What is the ancient one doing here, and was she here with Brigant? I will never be able to forget his scent. Most importantly is how does Compton, my maker and the demon fit in?

Why all of the sudden is there so much Supernatural business going on in my area? Most specifically in this little Po dunk town where only shifters and weres live?

I am getting no where fast. I text Aley to check our sources for any unusual supe activity in and around area 5. I also ask her to contact Godric to offer her assistance in tracking, to him should he need it while he is here in my area.

I follow Herveaux's unique wolf scent to an old but well maintained farmhouse on the opposite side the grave yard.

I approach the back porch as I can hear several people in what smells like the kitchen area. I knock and a small young woman with light brown hair and the smell of magic around her.

My guess is she's a witch. A powerful one at that. I will need to talk to her at some point about warding my businesses. She answers the door

"Yes?"

I smile at the witch and politely say

" Eric Northman Sheriff of area 5 here to see Alc Herveaux. Is he here ?"

She gives permission to enter while stepping out of the way.

I pass through the back porch door, I smell the Brigant twins as well as Quinn his sister and Janice before I even see them all sitting around the table.

I make it a point to know all supes that live in my area . As I enter the kitchen fully I see Hearveaux with the most beautiful voluptuous blonde bomb shell, with the most pouty lips sitting on his lap.

Her eyes, I could get lost in those dark pools of chocolate. Eyes so round and innocent looking, just staring up at me. I feel a tug in my chest that wasn't there a minute ago.

She smells like nothing I have ever smelled before. Like purity, honey and sunshine. There is an innocence about her, my Gods she's untouched.

I look at Herveaux and nod. He has this beautiful creature wrapped up in his arms. I wonder if she is his. I don't recall hearing that he had taken a mate.

Maybe he'd like another three way with her, like we did so often in his college years. After all he is very attractive and not as closed minded like most Weres. He enjoyed me as much as I did him.

Hell other than my maker and Hearveaux, I didn't sleep with men unless my undead life depended on it. They never held any interest for me.

Yet I feel that she is some one who should be treated much better than that. Maybe if she is not his then she will agree to be mine.

I have never felt this way in all my years on this earth. I want to know her in every way possible. I can smell that she is more than just human. But what that is I can not pin down. Bringing me back out of my thoughts I hear Alc say.

" Eric have you smelled outside yet. Do you recognize the vampire scents. My buddy Jason is being accused of the murders. They all have vampire bites.

Then with the foreign smells and different scents of the last couple of days around my Sookie's house. I thought it best to see if you could help us. Do you recognize any of them?"

My Sookie, so she is his. Dammit. He and I will have to have a long talk. I have never felt this pull towards another like I feel now. It is almost like a pull towards them both.

I answer his and Sookies questions. I give my theories on whom the murderer is, as I feel my maker quickly approaching the house using our bond to hone in on me.

I inform the witch to let my maker in before he knocks. As he enters the kitchen he drags a heavily glamored human behind him. He explains that he received a call from Piatha to come here to meet with her.

He hears my future lover's distress over her brothers arrest of the murders and wrongful accusal and sniffs out the murderer to appease her and help me.

He chastises me in front of my subjects as though I am a fledgling. I understand his concerns but it still aggravates me to no end.

I am well over 1200 years old I do not need to be told what to do. I show proper remorse to my maker even though I have an excuse I do not dwell on it.

I am shocked when he announces that I have found my mates. That must be the feeling that I have felt tugging in my chest since I have arrived here this evening.

Though he said mates. I wonder if he means Herveaux too. It would make sense as to why we get along so well. I hear my maker giving final instructions and everyone does as my maker says.

At hearing Claudine mention a red head at my bar, I walk out of the house onto a service porch. Quickly taking my cell out I call Pam, and in less than one ring I hear her pick up. I don't wait for her to answer before I give her my orders

' Shut down the club Pam. I am on my way back for a meeting with Godric and several others. Make sure your sister is there also. You have ten minutes maximum.'

Pam informs me in a bored tone,

' Our insufferable child of a Queen has already closed down the bar. Master she is demanding your presence immediately as if I can just snap my fingers...'

UGH! I had hoped that Claudine was wrong, but no my life simply doesn't work that way. What does she want from me now.

I just left her side night before last. I haven't even been home for 24 hours yet. Odin give me the strength to not end her. I reply quickly,

'Fine Tell her Majesty that I am on my way.'

I snap my phone shut not waiting for a reply. I know Pam will relay the message and I do not want to talk to her petulant ass over the phone.

Stepping back into the kitchen I can tell by the eye brow lifted at me that he heard everything that was said on the phone. Though I quickly inform the rest of what transpired on the phone. I need to think of some thing else quickly so that I don't rip her head off when I see her.

The shocker of the evening so far is that Sookie is a telepath. Through out my long life I have never met a telepath before. A physic yes, a telepath no.

But before I can even tense wondering is she can read my mind. She quickly admits that she can't. I wonder if Herveaux knew and has been hiding her from me?

Just as we were about to take our leave I smell foreign weres and vampires in her woods out back. I glance at Godric when Sookie tenses and Herveaux growls out a warning.

She must have sensed them. That must come in real handy. I can not wait to explore all that she is capable of doing with her telepathy.

I feel a sense of longing and a pain in my chest once we are outside the house. Godric and I take our leave taking to the sky. I distract my self by asking,

" Master did I hear you say mates? Is that why I feel a tug in my chest towards Sookie and perhaps the Wolf? Is this the prophecy you have told me is to be my destiny? "

Even though the wind is whipping by us as we speed towards my bar I can hear him as clearly as he me. He smirks as he answers never looking away from me.

"Yes my child. It seems so. I believe the time has come. CC came to see me a couple of nights after the reveal. She said she too had received a call to come here.

I believe you just met your mates and your time to start your destiny draws near. She is very beautiful and very powerful yes? You are drawn to her and the Wolf are you not?

I can see your aura as well as theirs. All of your auras have a beautiful golden hue that intensified when you helped them to stand. I knew you had found them as soon as I entered the room. Your aura only confirmed it for me.

You do remember all that I have told you? Your destiny and all that was foretold to you will come to pass now. The fates have chosen well in their vessels."

I take in everything he has said. It has been so long since he told me of my future that I quite frankly had dismissed it as never happening. But now, I think of all that is to come and I ask him.

" Godric have you prepared the home for us to live during the transformation?"

Relief floods me at his words as he answers me.

" Yes I was told everything will be in place by 9pm. All that I will need to know now are their sizes for clothes and any essentials they will need to barricade our selves in.

I have already text CC to meet us at your club with my scrolls as well as resigned my sheriff duties in Dallas. Isabel is sending Marcus to over see you area while we are sequestered."

" Everything is happening so fast. I heard rumblings of a church being formed that denounces us as demons in Dallas.

Which reminds me did you smell the stench of demon in the woods. I believe it to be Krogen. But how would he know, where to be and that the time has come?"

" Yes I did. I believe he was summoned just as Niall, CC and I were. He will send protectors should we need them. "

" Dammit she brought guards and her watch dog Andre with her. His gift is Supernatural scenting. He will be able to smell Sookie and the twins and know exactly what they are."

"I will watch for them to pop here and bring them around back my child. Do not worry they will not get them."

" What do you mean get them? What aren't you telling me Godric?"

" Just for now know that your mates will be safe. I have my spies and lets just say that your Queen didn't get what she wanted while you were away. Go my child before she gets angry and tries to punish you or your child."

" I"ll figure a way to get rid of Sophie. Please protect them."

I say to my master as we land behind my bar. I hear Godric snicker as we enter through the back entrance. He asks,

" Fangtasia ? Really Eric. Does your ego need more inflating? You give your children too much leeway. Which one?"

He shakes his head and I just smirk at him. I shrug my shoulders. I am not ashamed of who I am. I am a vampire viking sex god. I own it. One night with me is like a ride at Disney. I answer with a smug voice.

" I am who I am. I know they are spoiled, but they are very loyal. Pam won. Aley wanted to call it a Fanged nut. Because biting gives us all bon..."

" I get it child. I stand by my original statement you give them way to much leeway."

I open the door to the main bar and stroll in and around to the front of my dais. Keeping my features neutral only to find my Queen in all her delusional glory perched atop my throne with one of my dancers giving her a lap dance. I steel my self as I feel my anger soar.

By the Gods she is testing her boundaries... I take in a deep and totally unnecessary breath trying to tamp down my anger. The fact that she doesn't even notice me yet shows her age and ineptitude to wear that crown.

I could have her head before she even realizes she has lost it. She wouldn't be my Queen if I would have taken the crown when offered to me, but Godric said no.

Looking bored, belaying my irate state, I nod my head to her. As her elder I will not bow to her in my own bar and say in a calm but cold voice.

" My Queen I arrived as soon as I was notified you were here waiting for me. Was there something that we didn't discuss in the previous week?

Since it has been only 24 hours since we last talked I assume that it must be urgent for you to drop everything and come to me?"

She taps a perfectly manicured nail on my throne and dismisses my dancer from her lap. She smiles at me coyly and I mentally roll my eyes.

I have got to stop letting my children's actions rub off on me. She tries her best at looking intimidating. Instead she just looks constipated as Aley would say. Since she can't rattle me. She finally huffs out.

" Why were you not here when I arrived. Are you hiding something from me Northman. Or maybe perhaps someone I should know about?

Nothing escapes my knowledge. I know all that goes on in my Queendom, Northman and there is something here that I want..."

Pausing for I'm sure what she thinks is dramatic effect. She gets up and stalks towards me and away from the back hall where I just came from

I hear a shriek from the back as CC enters in a blur. Thank the Gods for the interruption before Sophie can continue whining that I am keeping something from her.

I try hard to play the polite politician. As I can clearly tell CC is trying to push Sophie into doing something stupid. She is always spoiling for a fight.

While I wouldn't mind her ending Sophie, I hate the paperwork it generates. Not to mention we don't have time for this shit right now.

You can tell Sophie is intimidated by CC. I'm not sure if it's because she's on the council or because she's over five times her age.

Either way her threats to me and CC both are as empty as her head is. It is all I can do not to stick my tongue out and yell nanny nanny boo boo as she goes out of the door.

As soon as Sophie leaves, ha who am I kidding she ran like the little bitch she is, completely terrified of CC like she was the big bad wolf.

I really have got to stop letting my addiction to cartoons influence my thoughts, or I will end up in silver or much, much worse one day.

Godric brings everyone in through the back room and again I am hit with a sense of longing and emptiness that I have never felt before.

I find myself staring at Alc and this Sookie when I hear a knock the door. Pam answers it to find Quinn and several others that were at the house earlier.

I see one that is with them that wasn't at the house. This must be her brother. I see Pam's nostrils flare as he enters. I can feel her instant attraction to him as she checks him out. He runs over and picks my Sookie up hugging her tightly despite her protests.

I laugh quietly when I hear Pam growling at his affections towards his sister until her lust runs through me at the sight of Alc's sister entering the bar.

Now she is definitely more my child's speed and taste, but she will be pissed and most likely whine when I tell her that she is off limits because I suspect that she is my Sookies brothers.

At least I hope Sookie will consent to being mine. I see everyone else quickly take a seat surrounding the dais where Godric is now standing in front of my throne. Dammit.

He glances at it then back at me with a snicker and a raised eye brow. I'll never hear the end of it now. I will have to think of a suitable punishment for Aley.

I am mesmerized by Sookies beauty. I feel a sense of being complete now sitting next to her with Alc on her opposite side. I want to touch her well more than just our legs touching.

Touching them, it feels like almost a need until I feel his hand resting on her shoulder and his knuckles brush my shoulder. An instant calm and a sense of contentment fills me.

I listen to Godric and watch as CC unrolls the paintings and I am shocked everything I see. It looks just as every thing and every one now, my hair is even short and that was recent.

I look the bars the same, the people are all pictured are the same as we are seated now. I don't get a chance to look at the rest of the pictures when I hear Sookie scream.

Holding her head I feel a desperate need to take the pain from her. I don't know what to do to help her. I scan her body for any injury and I find nothing psychically wrong with her.

Alc glances at me with a look of panic as he tries to comfort her and I reach over and touch her leg with my hand and I feel her instantly calm some.

She is still holding her head when I try to calm her further by rubbing soothing circles on her thigh. I hear Claudine say we need to move to a more secure location.

I do not like to run from a fight but my maker has told me what is to be done and what is most likely happen. So I will do what I must to see the prophecy fulfilled and keep my mates safe.

I blur to the dais grabbing the scrolls, then blur back to my office retrieving my broad sword. Giving them to Aley I give her, her tasks and squelch Pam's childish out burst.

I am so fucking grateful that my maker wasn't here to witness yet another one of her outbursts. He already thinks I spoil her too damn much.

And I suppose it is true that I do spoil her too much. But Pam has felt more like my family then Aley or even Godric does to an extent.

I am not looking forward to be sequestered with them both for any amount of time. Add in Godric and I only hope that they don't try and kill each other in front of him.

Once we all arrive Godric issues his orders and shows us all around what will soon become our home for the foreseeable future.

I smirk and openly leer showing a little fang at the blush Godric receives from my Sookie while we all wait for the elevator doors to close.

I sniff the air and I can clearly smell her arousal as well as Alc's. What is strange is that I can feel his lust, love and protectiveness for her.

I can feel her love and lust too but there is other feelings much stronger of fear, confusion and drowning? What the fuck. Her emotions are most confusing.

She must be feeling overwhelmed with everything that she has learned tonight. I want to know why in the hell I can feel them suddenly, but I will need to wait until I have more time to make sure it's her emotions I feel and not just read or sense.

Once we separate I feel the instant loss of her as Alc and I go back up to finish getting everything done. I send out texts to my most trusted and loyal subjects that have known of the prophecy that was foretold with four simple words and the address.

'It begins now. Guard 599 Cedar Hill Ave.'

I inform my replacement Marcus what he will need to watch out for and the address to one of my safe houses to stay in since Fangtasia isn't safe right now.

He surprises me when he swears his fealty to me over the phone and informs me that he and his second are at the bar and had already run off several humans.

Claudine was right. I still can' believe it has started already. Though I suspect no one knows just how fast everything will progress.

Which brings me back to my Sookie and Alc and their connection to each other. I turn to Alc asking

"How long have you known Sookie? Do you feel a connection to her?"

" It's really fucking weird, I have known her almost her whole life, and I never felt more than a really close friendship with her. Same as with you.

But when I saw you enter the kitchen earlier I felt a sense of longing towards her and you. Is this, I mean are we the fated ones.

I had heard of this prophecy hell all supes have heard of it. It's our salvation. But I mean I never felt like this when I was with Sookie all those years.

Even with you when we had all our three ways I never felt any pull towards you, either of you like I do now."

For the first time I see him as the man he has become. Not my sometimes sex partner or were liaison, or even as a friend. I know in my cold dead heart that this is right. Godric was right all along. I state

"Godric believes so and you saw the paintings just like I did. I have never seen them before tonight he always refused to show them to me.

He even commanded me to never search for them. But I to feel something toward you I never felt before too. I feel we have much to discuss with Sookie.

She is a virgin right? How do you think she will feel being mated to the both of us? I can feel her and you both, and it is getting stronger and much harder to ignore the pain of being separated."

I see Claude let Claudine in and both head down. Alc says

" Yea I know she's a virgin. Hell she's never really dated, and well between all of us we wouldn't have allowed any asshole to just fuck and dump her.

She's always been to special for that. She's very open minded about things She knows that her brother, Quinn, Sam and I all experimented in college.

She even knows that I have had three ways. Not that I was with you by name. But she knows I've been with both men and women.

She blushes when ever we talk about it. She even asked questions. But I think she'll be okay as long as we talk to her and give her the time she might need to adjust. I love her. I always have but I never felt what I now feel for my Tinker bug."

We finish up our texts and we move to go down. Waiting for the elevator I laugh out

" Tinker bug? A nick name huh? So she knows of her lineage?"

Alc chuckles and says

" Yes she does as of last Sunday. But her nickname was from when she was real little. She loved to chase lady bugs and firefly's as a kid.

She thought firefly's were tinker bells and lady bugs were sprites. So I would tease her calling her tinker bug. It stuck. She calls me bear cause I pack away the food."

He shrugs his shoulders and I listen to him talk about her and her brother and how their Gran practically raised everyone here. I hope to meet her soon.

Now I understand why her feelings were so strong earlier. That is a lot of information to absorb in any amount of time much less than two days.

As we step off the elevator I blur to the office to get paper and pens and return to Alc telling him we need to get a list together of what he needs while we're here and give it to Godric.

I feel a pull towards the kitchen where I just know she'll be. I see Sookie sitting at the table making her list. She's looks so tiny sitting there all alone. I offer,

"Alc, you want a drink?"

" A beer would be great if there's any."

I open the cooler to find several different types of beer all sporting the name Bud.

" We have Bud, in several different forms."

" That's fine. I'm not that damn picky."

I get his beer and my blood. I heat my blood and open it as I give Alc his beer. Taking a swig I grab the paper and pen Alc offers me and sit down next to my future lovers side.

But as soon as my leg touches hers my mind is bombarded with what I can only guess is a vision from Sookie. I see Alc eyes go wide as I hear screams just as the alarms go off over head.

I blur to the weapons room grabbing my broadsword as well as Godrics. I also grab several daggers and two semi automatic riffles and a couple of rounds of extra ammo.

I press the button for the escape hatch and I am sucked up in seconds into the garage to find banging on the garage doors and the only door that leads out side.

I blur to my makers side handing him his sword and a dagger. The girls each retrieve the riffles I have brought for them. CC has her stars as well as her knives out and ready.

I hear my maker says that we are to wait for our backup. I have no chance to say anything to him of what I saw from Sookie's mind, when we, hear our back up arrive.

The sound of the Fae royal guards popping in and the immediate sound of swords clashing are like music to my ears. Oh how I love a good sword fight.

Godric opens the door and we all blur out. Both Godric and I take to the sky as the girls all take cover and start shooting.

The Fae royal guard are fighting the elves and the weres. I can see the long tooth pack arriving and joining in the fun. The demons appear and are fighting the druids.

I fly alongside my maker as we swoop down and slaughter any enemy standing. In the distance I can hear Thalia's war cry as the arriving vampires join in.

You can here shots ringing out as I feel my blood lust for the fighting rise. I look to keep my maker safe as he engages with a druid.

In a move so fast I almost didn't see it, he beheads the druid. But before I can reach him a stake is plunged through my makers body just as I had seen.

But instead of seeing my maker turn to goo I notice for the first time a bubble surrounding my maker. It's a bright blue light glowing and pulsing close to his skin.

What kind of magic's does she posses already? Godric rips the head off the elf that stabbed him from behind him before he even has the chance to remove his arm from inside my makers chest. Godric should be finally dead. What the fuck.

The blue glow seems to follow him where ever he goes. He is completely unharmed. Shaking off the shock and awe, I look for my next kill.

I swoop down again taking off at least a dozen human heads as I blur by them. They were almost as strong as our weres. They just weren't as fast as me.

I am a warrior through and through you always protect your allies. Grabbing the head of an elf as I decapitate him.

I let out my warriors cry as I throw the head at several humans and weres knocking down quite a few of both. Both Pam and Aley are on them as I shout out.

" Leave some alive for us to question."

I don't look to see if they heard me. My blood tells me that they did. I slash through a druid when another elf engages me in fighting.

He may be almost eight feet tall but he is still no match for me. I swoop down low and fly through his legs and come up behind him and quickly take his head off.

The elves don't die but the become apart of the earth until the can be returned to their realm and regenerate, and fight again.

I suddenly hear a scream and I zoom towards where Godric and CC are surrounded on all sides with Druids and elves both. His bubble is protecting him as he takes several direct hits.

It is as if they can not understand why he isn't dead yet. He is protecting CC who has several lacerations and a couple of deeper cuts on her shoulders.

She is out of her knives and stars and she can't find a way out. I see the demons sneaking up behind some of them when one of the Druids goes to stab her and I swoop in ripping his head off his shoulders before his blade reaches her.

As the fighting is all but over with only a few remaining survivors who are being held. The Fae guards and the weres take them prisoners while the vampires and the demons start the cleanup.

No doubt Godric or I will be finding out what our new prisoners know. I can hear him barking out orders. I see Thalia dragging something by a leg behind her.

I recognize him immediately. I just saw him at the Queens compound when I was finally granted permission to leave. But before I can make my way over to them I feel a painful tug in my chest. So painful in fact, that I actually check to see if I am damaged.

I love to fight and torture, but this feeling of longing that is getting too painful to be separated from my mates. I am going to have to leave, I can't ignore it any longer.

I land at the door being guarded by two Fae and enter the garage quickly closing the door behind me. I sense no danger or any one else in the garage.

I go to the door marked laundry and quickly shed my clothes trashing them. I do not want to offend Sookie with all the blood and gore.

I shower quickly and grab a towel wrapping it around my waist. I do not want to waste time searching for clothes. I grab another towel to wipe down my sword.

I will have to remember to clean it properly later. I need my mates to sate my blood lust. I blur to the elevator and as I am keying in the codes I now understand the lengths he has gone to for our safety. My maker is almost obsessed with security.

The doors open to the foyer and I barely have time to react when an almost blonde blur leaps into my arms crying and mumbling into my neck.

Alc takes my sword from me with a look of relief? I wrap my arms around her and carry Sookie into the TV room with Alc hot on my heels.

When I try to set her down, but she refuses to let me go. I rub her back and her sobs and mumbling only confuse me more. I do not know how to deal with a crying woman.

I try to lower her once more and she just tightens her grip around my neck to the point that if I were human I wouldn't be able to breath.

Finally I give up and I lower my self down to sit on the couch as Sookie is attached to me like a barnacle. Just what in the hell happened down here to make her this upset?

TUESDAY EVENING

APOV

Eric hands me my beer and I give him the pen and paper he asked for. When our hands touch I feel a spark that I never felt when touching him before.

The same fucking spark I felt from Sookie when he first touched her at the farmhouse. Weird enough by it's self, but when we both sit next to her and my shoulder brushes up against hers. I feel that spark again only stronger.

At the same time our shoulders come in contact I see in my mind, a fight with Eric an Godric. Aw fuck the shit's about to hit the fan

I look wide eyed at Eric just moments before I hear Jason and Sookie scream and the alarms blaring everywhere.

Eric blurs out of the room and I just barely catch Sookie as she blacks out. Shit! Fuck this can't be happening. I practically scream.

"Sookie can you hear me. Tinker bug open your eyes. DAMMIT! SOOKIE WAKE THE FUCK UP ANGEL YOU SCARING ME."

I resist the urge to shift and follow Eric. Instead I hold her close to me trying to wake her up when I hear Janice screaming at Jason.

What The Fuck is going on with them. I pick Sookie up bridal style an rush to see Janice bent over a passed out Jason on the floor.

I lay Sookie's body gently down on the brown suede couch and go over and pick up Jason and lay him on the opposite facing couch. I lay Jason's head in Janice's lap and I say,

" Fran, Ames go look for some smelling salts and ask Quinn to get us two glasses of water. "

I sit down repositioning Sookie. Laying her head in my lap. The contact helps almost instantly with the pulling in my chest that I am feeling. I look to Janice and ask

" Shit Janice. What happened in here I heard you scream right after Jason and Sookie screamed?"

Fucking hell, now she's got tears in her eyes. Damn I hate it when they fucking cry. Sniffling out she starts.

" I don't know exactly. I mean Pam, Jason and I were sitting on this couch talking when Pam touched Jason. Well he like went into a trance then he jumped up.

He stared out into space for a minute or two then screamed and crumpled to the ground. I looked around just in time to see CC, Pam and Aley blur out of the room.

I started screaming when Jason wouldn't respond. Then you came in here carrying Sook. Whats going on I mean I saw things and that's never happened before. Alc I'm scared."

I've never seen Janice so upset. Hell if I'm fucking honest I'm fucking scared too. Shit. Shit. Shit. I just look up at her trying like hell to stay calm and say.

" Fuck! Janice, I don't know. But every thing points to involving the Fairy Niall and what we learned on Sunday about their heritage."

Including everything we've been told tonight and things I've heard from others. It looks like we're both major players in the future of the world I finish in my head.

But I have got to be sure if she is a part of this. If she is, along with Pam then they were wrong about the siblings part. Fuck.

I had always heard about it and assumed they were referring to one set of siblings not the other way around. Shit. But now, two sets. Of mates made up of siblings?

Shit. As far as I know we don't have anything magical about us other than our being Weres Damn... Aw hell. The moon. It makes sense now fangers, stars. Weres, moon. and Sookie and Jason sky Fae the sun. Shit. I'm worried that I'm right so I ask.

" Janice do you feel differently towards Jason or anyone else than you did before tonight?"

" Yes. Now that you mention it..."

Thank fuck for interruptions as Quinn brings the glasses in and sets them down beside us stating.

" I'm going back to the security room to watch the fighting since I can't over ride the security system on that elevator that Godrics got in place. The twins are already in there."

When he takes off I look over at Janice and she looks like shes coming to the same conclusion I just did. I love my baby sister. I know she is a strong Were and a great tracker.

Hell. I've fought in a few battles with her. Not good to piss off a female Were after she has a cub to protect and raise. She takes possessive and protective to a whole different level.

I am startled out of my thoughts with Ames screeching as she runs into the room sliding to a halt in front of me.

" I GOT IT! "

I can hear Fran running down the hall. I look up just as she rounds the corner. Each have a small breakable tube of smelling salts in their hands.

Damn I guess Godric did think of everything. Ames breaks the tube and runs it under Sookies nose. That shit smells disgusting even from here.

I gag as Sook coughs and her hand goes to swat Ames hand away before she opens her eyes. She blinks her eyes at me a few times, finally siting up. She asks

" Ames what in the h e double hockey sticks are you trying to do to me. Get that away from me it stinks like Jason's old gym shoes.

Where am I? How'd I get in here from the kitchen? Alc what happened and why is Jason laying asleep on Janice?"

Hell before I can start Ames , Fran and Janice start in telling her like they were running a play-by-play. I hand Sook her water giving her a kiss on the temple getting up to leave.

I snort at Janice holding her nose as she waves the stinky shit under Jason's nose as he stay's passed out. She must have never smelled the inside of his bedroom the day before laundry.

I go find Quinn in the security room staring at a bank of monitors. He's watching a fight that appears to be... hell being fought right outside.

His normal purple eyes are yellow and he's as stiff as a fucking board. Shit. I sit in the chair behind the desk zooming a camera in closer to catch all the action.

Like him I want to join in but we can't get out. Resisting the urge to change we continue to watch the war unfold before us. Sook comes running in here like her ass is on fire demanding.

" Alc. Where's Godric? I have to warn..."

I look up to see tears running down her terrified face. She climbs into my lap as she looks at the screens and gasps! Quinn says with out looking at her.

" He's outside fighting. DAMN ALC YOU SEE THAT! RIP THAT MOTHERFUCKER'S HEAD CLEAN... OH FUCK!"

Shit head. I look for the control to replay it. Sook just leans back into me and whimpers as I ask ,

" What?! No what the hell happened?"

He repeats what he saw.

" Godric just got staked by that elf and it didn't even effect him. Now him and Northman are ripping heads off of bodies. Did you know that they could fly?

That's one hell of a fight we're fucking missing. Ha! Did you see him throw that head at them humans. Northman knocked almost all of them down. Like this is bowling vampire style."

I rewind the footage to replay it while Sookie cries into my neck. Finally I replay it on a smaller screen and rub her back cooing

. " Shhhh he's fine Tinker bug everyone's safe. We're all just fine. Look see every body is just fine. Please Tinker bug I have to know what happened to you before you passed out screaming."

She explains that she saw a vision of what we just watched on the screen. Just as I did, Janice did. Hell I suspect Jason, Pam and Eric did too.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear the elevator chime and open up. She leaps from my lap to attach herself to Eric just as he exits.

I am relieved he's safe and I grab his sword to return it to the weapons room. I go in and sit next to Eric where Sook's still crying and mumbling.

He looks like hes just as outta place with her crying as I am. Hell. We rub her back gently shushing her. As shes calming down I notice that he's only in a towel and his hair is still wet.

Thank fuck he took a shower first. There's no telling how'd she react to seeing him all bloody. Ames brings her some tissues and a glass of wine to help her calm down.

I pick up her legs laying them across my lap and I can feel her start to calm. The closeness and the touching seem to be soothing, even calming for all three of us.

If I wasn't convinced before about us being mates I am now. Eric gently prods her face from his neck with a tissue wiping her tears away. His voice filled with concern asks.

" Hush little one we are all safe. What magics did you wield to protect my maker? I would have lost him if not for you. Please little one talk to us?

Did you share your vision with me purposefully? Claudine can you maybe shed some light on whats happening to us?"

" I know that you have begun your transition. Your souls have reunited, unleashing the powers that have been bound for eons. All six of you will transform into true immortals.

Meaning nothing can harm you or your mates, none of you can ever die. If someone try's to behead any of you it will simply pass through you leaving you unharmed.

It was thought that the transformation would take up to one month before you would share any traits or powers. That piece of information apparently was wrong.

Everything I have seen in recent visions is rapidly changing and you three are progressing extremely fast, as are Jason and his mates. Godric may know more than I do about what is still to come.

I only see snippets. I don't usually understand them until I hear or see something concerning them. Of course it is usually already to late to allow time for any change.

From what I saw and I know, Sookie has the power of gift sharing and premonition which would explain all of you sharing the fight scene.

It would also explain how she protected Godric by gifting him something. I am not certain what it is that she did for or to him. But I think it could possibly be permanent."

What the fuck. Faeries always talking in circles. I look at Sook as I am still holding her legs rubbing soothing circles on her calf's, while Eric is holding her with one arm around her back and his other hand is joined with Sookies in her lap.

Laying my hand on top of theirs, I here everyone gasp. I look at my mates and we're all glowing a soft red hue. I look around no one else is glowing. Jason blurts out.

"Damn sis whats happening to you. Y'all three are glowing like a glow worm. "

Just then Pam sits next to Janice and Jason joining them and touching them both. They light up like their own fucking red glow worm.

Ha motherfucker. I snicker as Jason exclaims loudly all while trying to punch his way out of the red glow.

"What the fuck. Who did this? This ain't fucking funny? Quit it dammit."

I hear Godric chuckling at the entrance. When Sook jumps from our lap and into Godric's surprised arms. I feel instantly jealous of Godric's arms around my Sookie.

What the fuck is wrong with me and how the hell did she get over there with out us seeing her fucking move? Before we could acknowledge what she did he asks

"Little one did you just pop? Thank you for you gift I am forever in your debt. My life is yours. Do you know how to share your gifts or did you do it by instinct?"

He releases her to return to us. She sits down on both our laps as she thinks about it. I can't seem to keep my hands off of her when she's near me. She finally answers is a tiny voice.

" Instinct I think. Oh Godric I was so scared when I saw what happened to you both times in my head and on tape. I just couldn't stand it if something had happened to you. You've been so nice to me and all. I'm just so happy that your okay an all. "

Leaning up against the entrance way. Godric shoves his hands down in his pockets looking thoughtful he states.

" You all are progressing at a far faster rate than I or any one thought would be possible. I am now unsure as to how long it will take for your full transformation.

I understand that you and your brother passed out. While this is only speculation on my part but I believe that your bodies will need fuel to use your magic.

Food is what you fuel your body with. With Jason being detained and you so upset I believe that your bodies simply ran out of fuel causing you to lose conciseness. "

Hell I hope that's all it is. I know for a damn fact Sooks been eating just not as much as she normally does. Claude chimes in.

" He is correct Fae magic alone burns a lot of fuel as we learn to control our magic. I would guess that so does most types of magic. You both should always make sure that you eat often."

I can feel the guilt pouring off of Tinker bug. How in the hell am I feeling her? After a long silence Eric looks up asks purposefully changing the subject.

" Are the guards in place? Have our other guests arrived and been seen to their quarters? "

" Yes the vampire guards are guarding the perimeter, and the weres arrived with our guests and a surprise gate crasher, I think you saw him just as you left.

They have all been seen to their rooms. The Fae are guarding the house for now until everything is settled and I can assign duties. The demons will stay on call for now.

They have orders that any deliveries are to be thoroughly searched and then distributed.. Good call on bringing your friends all here so we could watch over them.

There was a small skirmish at the gate with your friends, when a Mr. Compton tried to sneak onto the compound amidst the chaos.

It is unclear if the weres were after your friends or if they were being used as a diversion for him to gain access to our compound. Rest assured we will find out. CC and Aley are detaining him and our other prisoners.

Jackson is going to interro... question the weres while CC, Aley and myself will see what we can learn from the rest.

I will leave Mr. Compton to you Eric and Alc. As I believe he is here for Sookie. As of right now no one down here will leave the confines within these walls.

I have changed the pass codes and no one will be able to leave, there are escape tunnels leading to the interrogation rooms through the library.

Janice your little one was asleep when he arrived and along with Jackson, the rest of the weres and guests are going to be staying upstairs. They are also locked in, for their own protection.

He is going to try to explain what is going on everyone and when your boy wakes. We may need one of you to help calm your friends. When we grabbed them they were a little frightened.

Also a Tara and Sam I believe, said the funeral arrangements will be set for two weeks from now. They are having difficulty transporting a Mrs. Stackhouse's body.

You may talk to them about it tomorrow in the office unless they will need further calming. I believe that is everything."

Fucker. I bet Tara gave at least one of my pack a black eye for snatching her up. I guess I should of given them a little heads up as to whats happening. Oh well.

Why in the hell would that Compton be trying to sneak onto this property in the middle of a fucking fight. What's that ass hole want with my Sookie.

I look at Eric and I can see the same fucking questions running through his eyes. He wants answers as bad as I do, and there's just one person that will be able to give them to us. I ask.

"Sookie will you be alright if Eric and I both go have a talk with Mr Compton?"

" Yes of course I will. Please both of you just be careful."

I give her waist a squeeze and kiss her cheek standing her up onto her feet. She grabs Eric into a hug and I chuckle at his startled expression before he returns the hug.

We follow Godric out of the room. We walk down to the library though a panel and hidden door. We go down a tunnel towards a row of doors stopping in front of one. He tells us,

" Get everything you can out of him that you can. We have more enemies than I first thought. All of them coming at us from different directions far faster than I expected.

With the Druids showing up at the same time as the elves I am most worried. Someone wants to stop the prophecy from having a chance to play out.

We know Druids are only hired guns but for who we don't know. The elves could be working by themselves or hired out as well. We need to know all our enemies..

Report what you find out. Destroy him after your sure you have gotten it all. You know as much right now as I do. "

Then in a whoosh of air he was gone. Eric opens the steel door and light come on in the room. We go in I turn to close it and lock it.

He and I say nothing as we strip. Me out of my clothes, him his towel. The smell of burning flesh and blood hits my nose and I gag. Eric hits a switch and the toxic air clears and it becomes easier for me to breath.

I look over and I see a average looking vampire who looked to have been turned in his forties. He has these silver clamps in his eyes that the Doctors use for eye surgery. He can't close his eyes no matter how bad he wants too.

One wall has a torture table another wall has every kind of torture instruments available with a floor to ceiling mirror behind it.

All this is placed straight across from where Compton is being detained. All in plain sight so he can watch everything being done to him. Inventive I'll give Godric that.

On the last wall where we entered from has the door and a shower to clean up afterward. I have sat in on a few were interrogations. But nothing to this magnitude.

I can practically feel my blood lust starting. I watch Eric pick up what looks like a silver coated razor to shave his chest.

Eric saunters up to a naked Compton chained in silver on the far wall He already looks like the guards had fun chaining him. Eric starts in while I have a look at everything around me.

The screams are deafening and the smell is horrendous even with the exhaust fan running. Eric finishes with that and picks up a paint brush and a bottle of colloidal silver.

He walks back over as I lean against the table. With out looking at me he asks me.

" Alc, did you know that I was a painter? What do you think I should paint?"

I smirk at Compton who's eye's are full of fear at the idea of being painted on. I suggest.

" I think maybe an ocean scene. You were a viking, so maybe a longboat... at sea... in a storm perhaps? Do you think you have enough canvas?'

" Oh yes there is plenty of room if I use his back too. If not then I can just scrape off this layer of skin and start all over. Isn't that right Billy boy."

The smell of his blood is already fucking thick in the air and we have barely gotten started. My animal instincts are fighting to get out as I hear Eric start taunting.

" Billy. I denied your request to return to your ancestral home, over a month ago yet here you are. I smelled you all around my lovers home. Why are you here..."

"You mean he was one of the fucking vampers around my Sookie's home. Aw hell no. Let me at that cocksucker!"

A/N THIS IS MY FIRST FIGHT SCENE SO I HOPE IT MADE SENSE. WILL PICK UP THE INTERROGATION IN ERICS POINT OF VEIW. DRUIDS ARE LIKE BRILINGTONS. I THINK I COVERED EVERYTHING. MAYBE SOME ALC AND ERIC IN BLOOD LUST. ANY QUESTIONS P.M. ME


	6. Chapter 6

A/N TO TRY TO MAKE THIS EASIER TO UNDERSTAND. EVERYTHING THAT BILL SAY'S WILL APPEAR IN BOLD. IT DOESN'T MEAN HE'S YELLING EVERY WORD. BUT IT MAKES FOR A SMOOTHER INTERAGATION. THANKS. OH YEAH WARNNING VIOLENCE AND M/M/ M/F/M M/F LEMONS MY FIRST TRY AT IT. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY. THIS IS IN EPOV AND APOV.

THIS IS NOW BETA'D BY THE AWESOME CAROLINAGIRL96. ANY AND ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I OWN NOTHING MR BALL AND MRS HARRIS DO. HAPPY READING! Original count 5175 new count 10916

TUESDAY NIGHT AFTER MIDNIGHT

EPOV

I decide to have a little fun for now and I leave him arms chained straight out. Both feet chained but still standing for now. His silver collar is holding him in place. Taunting him I growl.

"We can do this all night. I want answers Billy boy. You will give me what I want and soon t think. Yes? You are so pathetic. "

" GO FUCK YOURSELF. YOU KNOW I 'M NOT ABOUT TO TELL YOU SHIT. YOU , THAT WOLF, AND YOUR MAKER, CAN GO SCREW YOUR SELF."

I see nothing in his eyes but fear and dread, knowing he isn't leaving here alive or undead as the case may be. Being the predator that I am, I love instilling fear in my prey, and Compton is most certainly my prey.

I turn and smirk at Alc as he is leaning against the table taking it all in. I can tell by the way he keeps tapping the silver coated vegetable peeler, or as Godric likes to call it a nipple peeler, he wants very much to play too.

I wink at him before turning back to finish my drawing.

" AAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! UUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!"

His screams are the music that inspires my painting. I love all my torture devices but the ones I have the most fun with are the unusual ones I invented so to speak.

I took several everyday kitchen and household utensils reinforced them, silver plated them, and gave them a razor sharp edge.

Torturing someone has become fun once again all because of all my new toys that I can play with. Half the fun in torture is explaining to your victim just what you are about to use on them and what it is capable of doing to their bodies.

It gives me an idea. I smirk I know I'll have him begging for the true death in no time. I turn to Compton and start.

"Billy do you know what I can do with a silver melon scooper. Alc would you be so kind as to hand me that scooper off the table. "

He brings me the scooper over and stands by my side. I turn back to that fool who looks already to talk and we have just barely scratched the surface.

I truly do hate weak willed vampires. His maker should be put to death just for making this fool. I wave the tool under his nose so he can smell the silver on it, and continue,

Thanks Alc. You see Billy, the fine edges that have been serrated into the edge here. I can scoop as many melon sized pieces out of you as I want. Anywhere I want."

I proceed to demonstrate by scooping a part of his left shoulder out.

"UUGGGHHHH!AAAHHHHGGGHHHHH!"

Letting that piece drop to the floor I scoop a identical piece from his right shoulder. I step back as if I am observing my art work on his chest. I shake my head and say.

" Tsk Tsk. I need to scoop more from the left. Your all uneven. Alc what do you think of my masterpiece so far? "

" I think your right he is a little off balance. But it needs something in the sternum don't you think? May I."

" Please join me. What ever you think will improve the look is fine. After all if we don't like it will can just scrape it clean and start over.

I think some fun is in order before we continue asking for answers. What do you think lover? You think he's up for some fun?"

I let the scoop drift south and graze his teeny tiny penis. I swear if I were human I'd need a magnifying glass to find it.

As I continue taking the scooper and slowly letting the silver burn its way into his skin. Scooping a piece out. I can feel my blood lust continue to rise. I reach back grabbing my pasta cutter and continue smirking.

" Tsk Tsk I took too much that time. I think I'll cut the scene up. Give it a little depth. This Billy boy is a Pasta cutter.

I am sure you would be interested to know that it not only can cut pasta up to one inch slices with the silver blades it is perfect for cutting away any mistakes I happen to make."

"AAAHHHHHH! GOD FUCK HELP ME! I III III DONNN'TTT KNOWWWW ANYTHING! IIIII DON'TTTTTT KNOWWWW WW WWHHHYYY HHHEEE WWWWAAAANNNNTTTTTSSSS TTTHHHEEEE GGGGIIIIRRRLLLLL... AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! SSSSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPP.."

Ah his screams are music to my ears. Already singing. Such a pathetic creature. We haven't even been playing that long.

I notice Alc walking back and he now has my silver pliers in his hand. I look back and I see the vegetable peeler stuck in his rib cage. He only got to peel a small portion of the muscle away. I ask innocently

" Alc what are you going to do with those pliers?"

I smirk as he just raises he brow at me. He punches Billy boy so hard his jaw breaks upon impact. I look on as he is holding his head roughly while he pulls out a molar. All while I am still scooping out bits of arm..

" AAAAGGGGGUUUURRRRGGGG!"

" Now Billy, Billy, Billy you aren't being very forth coming. Why are you here, and what girl? Fine you won't talk lets see how long it is gonna take."

"UUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH HHHHHHHH. MMMUUUBBBFFFF. GGGGGAAAAGGGHHHH!"

I can tell he is still healing much to fast for my liking. I take out my silver needle and syringe. Filling it with liquid silver.

I stab him several times pushing several syringes full of silver all over him. That should slow down his healing process.

"MMMMMOOOOOAAAAANNNNNN UUUUGGGGHHHHHHH PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE SSSSSSSSTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP P!"

Alc seems to be having so much fun. I hear him growl out demanding.

" What girl are you fucking talking about? Tell me now asshole and I will make your death fast. Don't and I'll keep you alive for weeks torturing you day and night."

" CCCCAAANNNN'TTTTTT. HHHHEEEE'LLLL KKKKIIIIILLLLL MMMMEEEEE. IIIII CCCAAANN'TTT TTAAKKEE TTHHIISS AANNYYMMOORREEE."

Whack! I hear Alc break his jaw again. I step over to the table and make a show of looking for the perfect tool. I reach for the silver tipped wooden skewers

I show Alc what I have brought over. His eyes flash and his canines appear. He has already removed all his molars and was using the pliers now to pull pieces of flesh off.

We play for the next half hour till I hear his jaw realigns itself noting that he can talk again. Taking the silver needle and silver coated thread I start sewing as I ask again my voice cold as ice.

" I am only going to ask you this one more time. Tell me who sent you? Who are you after? Why are you here? What girl?

I grow tired of these silly games Billy I will start to torture you if you do not answer me. I will find out you know this. Make it easy on yourself. I might even kill you quickly."

After a minute when he doesn't answer, I return to the table. I quickly retrieve a silver tipped rod 1/8 inch diameter and several silver nipple clamps with weights attached.

I place the nipple clamps one right after another on his ball sack allowing the weights to free fall while using the silver tipped rod I create a new opening just above his ball sack I shove it strait up his dick through his urethra.

I take a couple of the skewers and I ram one through his nut and sack and into his thigh. Taking the other skewer I so the same to the other side.

I take I last skewer and stab the head of his penis into his groin. I take the needle and thread and sew his upper lip to his nose and his lower lip to his chin.

I then proceed to use the last to clamps and chains attaching them to his lips and the strings sewn into his nose and chin.

The last chain and skewer I use to pierce his tongue and chain it to the other chains. I attach all the chain then to his wrists and ankles. His lips and tongue I attach to his ankles and his dick and balls to his wrists.

I walk to the wall grabbing some blades and stars. My face devoid of emotion but my voice showing my hatred for him when I say darkly

" Last chance ass hole. Talk or I'm gonna start getting ruff with you. You won't like it I can assure you and you won't get another chance to talk."

Waiting only a moment as he looks at what I have done to him in the mirror. When I see the recognition and fear settle in his eyes, I hit the button on the wall and it immediately starts stretching the chains holding his limbs pulling him apart in the shape of an x.

When I hear the first sound of ripping flesh I know one of the skewers just ripped through his sack. It won't be long. When the second rip happens a gush of blood comes out of where his balls used to be. I hit the button when he starts talking.

"SSSSSSSSTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP P PPPPPLLLLEEAAASSEEE.I'LLLLLL TTTTTTELL YOUUUUUUUUU. JJJJJUUUUSSSSTTTT SSSSSSSSTOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP P! RRRUUUSSELL EDGINGTON AND DECASTROOOOOOOOOOOOOO. FFFUUUCCCKKK.

DE DE DE DECASTRO WANTSSSSSS LLLOOOUUUIIIISSSIIIAAANNNAAA UUUGGGHHH.

RUSSSSSSSELL SEN SEN SENT ME TOOOO FFFFFIND SOME SORT OF SIBLINGSSSSSS. MMMFFFFPPPPHHHHH. THEREEEEE UUUGHHHH SUPPOSED TOOOOOOOO WIELD SOME KIND OF GGGGREATTTT POWER.

HHHHE SENT ME HHHERE A LITTL OVER AAAA MONTH AGO TO WATCH THE STACKHOUSSSSESSSS. I DON'T I DON'TTTT KKKKKNOW WHY THEMMM THOUGHHHH.

BUBUBU BUT I WAS S S SSEEN BY CUCUCUCURTIS SO I CAME TO TO TO YOU TO REQUEST SA SA SAN SANTUARY.

NNNEEEIIITTTTHHHHEEERRRR OOONE KNOWWWWWSSSS THATTTT HAD BBBBE BEEN FOFOFO FOUND OUT. II I II SWEAR.

IIIIIII TTTTOLD RUSSELL ABAB ABOUT DECCASSSSSSSSSTRO. HEEEE HE DIDN'T CARE.

HE HE THINKS THAT HE IS A PART OF SOME PROPHECY. RRRRUUUSSSEEELLLL, HE'S CRAZY BUT HE IS MY GREAT GRAND SIREEEEEEEEEEEE.

HA HA HA VE BEEEEEN COMMMMMMANDED TOOOO P P PR PRO PROCURE TTTTTHE SSSSSSSSSIBLING B ANY MEANSSSSSS NECESSARY. "

" What about Sophie? I saw you in her court not four days ago. Why were you even in her court?"

"I WAS SENT TO SEE ABOUT HER DEFENCES AS WELL AS SET UP CAMERAS TO SEND INFORMATION BACK TO DECASTRO.

HE KNOWS SHES BROKE AND HE'S WILLING TO DO ANYTHING TO GET THE VAMPIRE CAPITOL SHORT OF MARRYING HER.

I WAS CAUGHT PLANTING BUGS AND WAS TORTURED UNTIL ALMOST DAWN.

I TOLD HER WHAT SHE WANTED TO KNOW.

WHEN I NEVER SHOWED UP. AT DAWN MY COMPANION ALERTED RUSSELL THAT I HAD BEEN CAPTURED.

I ESCAPED BEFORE SHE HAD THE CHANCE TO KILL ME THAT NIGHT. RUSSELL SENT ME HELP DURING THE DAY .

RUSSELL'S ORGINAL PLAN WAS TO TAKE THE SIBLINGS WHILE YOU AND THE OTHER SHERIFFS WERE FIGHTING DURING THE TAKEOVER.

IF THE SIBLINGS WERE MISSED THEY WOULD BE ASSUMED A CASUALTY OF THE TAKE OVER. DECASTRO WANTED HIS MEN IN PLACE BY TONIGHT AT TEN.

I WAS TO GRAB THE SIBLINGS TONIGHT AND RETURN WITH THEM BY NO LATER THAN DAWN THURSDAY. IT'S ALL I KNOW. UUUGGGHHH! "

I turn to Alc to see his blood lust is as bad as mine at this point.

My protective nature towards my mates has driven me to want to tear him limb from limb. I let out a deafening roar just as Alc howls out.

It is all I can do to contain my fury and blood lust. I look at Alc and I can see his struggle to not change as he tries to shake it off.

Backing away I remember we need to be sure we know every thing. We continue on for at least another hour torturing him. Nothing else was left to find out.

By the time we were done Compton was a puddle a very small puddle as there wasn't much left to stake. We were both covered in blood and remains.

I was in desperate need of release, and from the look on Alc face it was the same for him. I grabbed him forcefully around his waist bringing him to me.

I roughly kiss him our tongues, teeth, canines, and fangs clashing and battling for control. I taste his blood as I quickly suck on his tongue, milking the blood from it.

By the Gods I need to fuck and feed therefore sating my blood lust. I moan as he moves to my neck chewing all the while pumping me.

He is pushing me against the wall, almost as if he's fighting me for dominance and I allow him to. I stroke his cock even harder as he moans into my neck while biting up and down my collar bone.

I suck his nipple in biting just hard enough as I turn the water on us. He drops to his knees taking me into his mouth sucking me in hard and fast.

I grab the back of his head with one hand while I lean on the wall with the other. I moan as I watch my cock pump in and out of his mouth while he pumps his own cock in sync.

His other hand kneads my ass while he plays with my hole. Fuck he knows just how to keep me on the edge. I moan out.

" Gods Alc I need to fuck yes mm Gods suck mm pffff harder. Fuck Alc ."

I scream loudly as he penetrates my ass with two fingers pumping in out in out. He swallows when I cum forcibly down his throat.

He gives me one last lick standing while still pumping his fingers up my ass we turn for me to lean against the wall. I arch my back as he lines his throbbing cock with my hole he doesn't hold back as he shoves in to me balls deep.

He starts pistoning at almost vampire speed and I grab his neck and dive into his mouth sucking his on his tongue fucking it with my mouth.

I swallow his moans of need. I pinch his nipples with the right amount of pressure as he increases his thrusts I feel my self hardening again.

I break from his mouth sucking and biting my way down his jaw to his neck. He pulls my hair pushing my face into his neck he moans out.

" FFuucckk lover bite me. I need to feel your fangs rip into me."

As I bite I feel the swell of his cock and hear his release.

" FFUUCCKK YYEEAA! OOHH GGODDD FFUUCCKK!"

I flip us as soon as he pulls out. I spread his legs quickly. Massaging his ass I stick one, finger then two, then three, pumping them prepping him to take me.

I press my chest against his back, grab his neck giving just the right squeeze. I pull his head back to rest on my shoulder. I angle him just right. I lick,kiss, and nip my way to his mouth asking

" I need you. Fuck. I need to feel you wrapped around my cock. Are you ready for me, lover?"

He moans out

"Yes oh fuck."

I remove my fingers and push my member in fast and hard. I start pumping at almost vampire speed and he moans.

" I need you . Fuck me faster, harder. Mm fffuuuccckkk"

I know how he likes it. I remember well. I pound into him and I grab his cock pulling and pumping him just the he likes it.

I feel him start to swell in my hand and I squeeze just tight enough to prevent him from ejaculating.

I pump myself even faster up his ass forcing him to stay at the edge. His moans and curses drive me to cum screaming his name.

I pull out quickly still squeezing his cock slowly pumping I go down between his legs and suck his member into my mouth. I stop squeezing and suck him down hard swallowing as he cums hard roaring my name.

He pulls me up and kisses me with much less force. I can feel my self calming too, as the blood lust sates itself. I reach for the soap and wash him as he catches his breath.

He simply cocks his eye brow as I clean my favorite part of his anatomy. He soaps up his hands returning the favor, as I wash our hair. He says in a calm voice,

" Fuck I needed that. I've never felt so blinded by blood lust before. Shit you know just how I like it too. But we've never been this sexually ruff with each other before.

My blood lust and need felt stronger than I've ever felt before. Hell it's never been just the two of us we always had a girl with us before. It felt really weird but fucking amazing."

" I think we felt what the other was feeling. Each of us driving the others blood lust further. It was very strange, I can not every remember having this much trouble controlling my blood lust.

Gods your blow job felt so different with you canines out. Lover you can do that again anytime you fucking want."

" I couldn't retract them like I normally can. I almost felt like shifting I was so damn close. We need to never be this way around Sookie.

We should possibly spend some time discussing this with her cause if I felt your blood lust and you mine. She's our mate, then she might have too.

Trust me she won't understand what's going on with her. I tried to never let her see me in full blood lust. I didn't want her to see me like that."

" I agree with you. She is much to innocent for that. I feel like I must protect her from our world. We will have to take it slowly with her.

The last thing I want is to scare her away from me, or both of us. How much knowledge does she have of our worlds? Of us?"

" Well fuck, like I said before she knows the basics. Mostly about Were rituals. She knows about our rites, fight and skirmishes. I never told her about vampires until right before the reveal.

She knows about witches obsessively. She knows very little of the brutality of our world. I shielded it from her.

Most of what she knows, she has learned in the last 72 hours. When her Gran and Niall came out to us it was a tremendous shock to her and she's been playing catch up ever since. This all just happened last Sunday night. Right before all hell broke loose.

Her Gran didn't die, she went to be with her life mate in Faerun. She will return for visits once she's able to.

Her parents along with her aunt were killed around 3 years before I met them. I think she was 4. Her life was really hard till she went to live with her Gran and we moved in."

I listen to him as I turn off the shower and toss him a towel. I dry off. I wrap my towel around my waist just as Alc does, setting the overhead sprinkler system to clean the room.

His voice becomes tight lased with concern and his face shows a barrage of feelings anger, disgust, hurt and guilt as he continues.

" Look. Ummm hell you need to know something about Sookie. She will kill me if she finds out I told you. It's part of the reason her brother and I, are very protective of her.

I'm only telling you this because I don't want you to accidentally offend her or hurt her in anyway. The others don't know she never wanted them to think less of her.

She had a funny uncle that's into little girls. She was abused mentally and sexually by her uncle for along time.

She said the mental was mostly unintentional but it was by far much worse. She told me he would hold her in his lap, when he would visit and his pedophile thoughts would bombard her mind.

She didn't have any control at shutting out peoples thought when people touched her. Their thoughts were like an open book to her.

He did eventually touch her but only once. He was molesting her cousin too. She finally told Gran, and she ran him off with her shot gun.

Her cousin moved away right after we moved in. She was older I think then Sookie but not as old as me. I never met her, thank fuck.

Jason said she was a fucking real bitch to Sook. Said she used to get the kids to help her pick on and even torment poor Sook. Hadley Delahoussaye was her name I think."

Shit, like the pieces to a puzzle, fuck the Queens latest child is Sookies cousin. Shit that explains her visit tonight and her interest in Sookie. He better say that fucking Uncle is dead. I can see the pain and hear the anger in his voice when he continues.

" She couldn't control her telepathy when she was little. People called her crazy. Hell even her parents thought she wasn't right.

She mostly would ask or answer peoples thoughts when they weren't talking just thinking. Almost everyone made fun of her. Most of this happened before I met them.

Jason always stood up for her. Hell we both did. But we never knew just how bad it was on her until she got drunk one night really upset after a failed date and told us about everything.

Her telepathy is strong. If I or even you were human. We wouldn't need us to tell her whats going on in here. Not any of if it, cause she would have already read it from our minds."

I open the door as we leave. Setting the codes we walk back, to see Godric CC and Aley. All gathered at the end of the hallway. He finishes up voice tight and sad.

"She say's the minds of humans, are like radio signals. They're always there she just adjusts the volume down. She can't tune them out completely, and when she wants to read some one, she just fine tunes the signal.

You notice that every one with us is a supe of some sort right? We are all her best friends as well as her buffers. Weres, and shifters she gets only emotions and occasionally words from.

She says she's never been able to read me. She says touching humans increases the telepathy. So we have always kept her from having too much human contact."

We arrive as Godric dismisses CC and Aley. Godric jump right in to the conversation, both of us knowing full well he heard every thing we have talked about. I can tell my master is angry when he growls.

" Did I hear you correctly that Sookie was abused and by her Uncle no less? Tell me he is dead!"

Alc's eyes flash an angry yellow and I can see and feel the hate pour off him when he answers.

" Yea. That fucker got off too damn easy. Jason and I paid his slimy ass a visit the next day after her drunken confession. Jason beat a full confession out of him.

He beat him near to death before cock sucker confessed of not only did he molest both Hadley and Sookie but Linda, Sooks Aunt and his own cousin.

I nearly fucking lost it when he asked if his girls were still virgins. After that Jason lost it completely and broke his fucking neck slamming him into a tree. Fucker was to stupid to die so I changed and ripped him to shreds.

When the cops notified Gran that a wild animal had killed her brother. Both of them knew it was me who killed him I just never corrected them. Jason admitted to beating him but they have always assumed I killed him.

Sookie wasn't happy with us when she found out until we lied and told her he was still doing it. She said that she wanted him to live out his life miserable and alone.

But I would do it again if the opportunity presented itself. That fucker lived much longer than he should have. One death was too good for that fuck stain."

I've haven't seen Godric display this kind of repulsion in centuries. We have done many despicable thing in our past but a child was completely off limits.

I run over every thing that I have learned tonight. We discuss the Queen's newest child, Russell and Decastro's greed in wanting to take over Louisiana and our mate.

Godric goes over what he and the others learned. Just as I suspected, the weres were sent by Sophie as a distraction, all so she could grab Sookie. Our vampires lead them straight here.

We still don't know who hired the Druids or why, and the elf still hasn't talked, they are the hardest creature by far to torture.

The humans are the most disturbing factor, since they were apparently all glamored in to attacking us. Which means either it was a vampire or the elves some how glamored them but why humans. They are so fragile and clearly no match for us.

Godric surmises that it may be Russell since he thinks he is a part of the prophesy. But I have my doubts and I say as much.

We're finishing up when I look to Alc to see if he feels a pull too. Godric notices us both fidgety, with a smile he says,

" Go to her she is calling you to her."

I blur out of the library and Alc is right there beside me. Gods he shouldn't be able to keep up with me at vampire speed. What the hell is going on?

We arrive to find our mate blurring back and forth in front of the lit fireplace. Both Quinn and Claudine are just sitting there watching her in awed silence.

In the blink of an eye she's in front of us grabbing for us both pulling us into an embrace. I reach my arms around both my lovers.

I feel the ease in my chest and the want and need subside some, and like before when when we all 3 embrace there is a red glow engulfing us.

She looks up at us both demanding answers, with relief in her eyes but fire in her voice and anger in her stance.

" Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea! What is happening to me? Did y'all do something to me? I have never felt more horny, upset, worried or been so embarrassed. It's humiliating. Well? "

I know now that she in fact felt our blood lust. I look down at my lover and she just looks so damn adorable. When Alc and I release a snicker she looks up at me and growls.

Now she resembles a little kitten with it's hair standing on end. I can feel she's pissed now she growls out punching my chest with her tiny finger,

"Don't you dare laugh at me buster. I'm madder than a fat kid on a diet while locked in the Hershey's factory.

Some one better start explaining this to me right now, or I'm gonna be knocking some heads together till I get my answers. Please, I'm about to freak the fudge out here."

When she stomps her little foot at me, I let out a snort as Alc chuckles again. Shes just too cute all wound up. Well at least until were attached to the ceiling. If vampires could get headaches I believe I would be having a migraine right about now.

How the hell did we get up here and why the fuck can't I move. My little kitten has claws and many more powers than we were aware of if the look on Claudine's face is anything to go by.

We have some major ass kissing to do, that is if she ever let's us down from here.

TUESDAY NIGHT MIDNIGHT

SPOV

I hug Alc and Eric as they leave with Godric. I don't even want to know what their going to go and do. I hope I never have to bear witness to their dark side.

I know they both have it in them. I know more about darkness than I ever wanted to. Believe you me. The things I've unwillingly overheard well... let's just say the supes aren't the only ones capable of being evil. Quinn bless him drags me from my thoughts saying.

" Hey there. Alc is as strong as me and a fierce wolf in his own right, you know that, and Eric, well no one is stronger than him cept maybe Godric.

They'll both be fine you wait and see cher. Neither of them will let ant harm come to the other. You want me to start a fire? "

I take a seat on the couch and rest my eyes as I answer him.

" Thanks Quinn. Please. A fire always makes me feel more at ease."

Quinn gives my shoulder a pat as I stretch out on the couch grabbing my glass of wine I finish it off quickly. I lay back and just zone out. I don't really know what I am feeling but I sure as heck don't remember feeling like this before.

Looking through the fire place I can see Claude and Ame playing some sort of game on a TV. Claudine joins Quinn in front of the fire place turning on the huge plasma imbedded in the wall.

I hope that soon my life will at least slow down enough that I can get answers to all my questions. In no time I am lulled asleep.

I awaken to see Quinn's bald head interrupting the view to the beautiful fireplace. I look around the room we're in now.

All the rich earth tone colors on the walls and furniture are warm inviting even calming. The TV is off but there's soft music playing from some where.

I stretch while sitting up. I yawn and Quinn turns to look at me, as Claudine chirps

" Hey sleepy head. You hungry? I can get you something to eat? That kitchen is to die for, and I don't cook. There's just everything you could possibly think of in there."

She is just way too chipper to deal with when first waking up. I can see Quinn rolling his eyes behind her and I snort through a giggle to answer her.

" Sure maybe some fruit and yogurt. Coffee if you can find some would be great."

" Coming right up"

She says standing up. I blink and pop shes gone. Cheese and rice! This is going to take some getting use to. I ask Quinn,

" Hey where is every body?"

He smiles as he stokes the fire logs and says

"They have all retired up stairs to bed. Claudine and I waited here with you .I didn't want you to wake up with no one here. Being in a strange place and all."

Awww that's so sweet and I tell him so.

Pop and Claudine is back with a huge beautiful bowl of mixed fruit. She must be hoping to share I can't eat all this alone. She hands me the bowl snatching a strawberry dipping in the yogurt as she sits down by me

. I all but ignore their conversation as I tuck in to my fruit. I giggle as I let out a burp while setting down the now empty bowl apologizing.

"Excuse me guys. I didn't realize I was so hungry. I can't believe I ate it all! I guess I haven't been eating like I should have."

They laugh while Claudine informs me,

" Hon don't worry, it the magic it burns a lot of fuel. You'll find that the more your powers awaken the more hungry you'll be."

Wow. I would have never thought I would have powers. I wonder just what I will be able to do. Will I be able to control it? How will this change me?

Suddenly I feel a tremendous amount of anger, outrage, protectiveness and an over whelming need to beat someone. I have never felt this way before.

My feelings quickly change. Now they are all over the place horny, hurt, anger excitement, and incredible amount of need all rolled together.

I jump up to start pacing. My hands are balled into tight fists and my teeth are practically grinding with my jaw clinched so tight it is painful. I hear alarm in Quinn's voice, when he says.

" Sook whats wrong? Your emotions flitting across your face are all over the place. You need to calm the fuck down before you pass out or worse. Breathe deeply. What the fuck?"

I just keep pacing faster and faster. Unbeknownst to me I am glowing. Then just as suddenly as those feelings appeared, they left leaving a desperate feeling of longing.

I look up to see my mates and before I can think about it I'm in their arms clinging to them. I look up at them both, their faces holding matching leers. I can feel their desire and hornyness. Huh?

How am I suddenly feel them? I cock my hip and cross my arms giving them the look. I demand an explanation and the big giant a holes are laughing at me. What the fudge?

Fine I grab my bowl and the next thing I know I'm in the kitchen with my bowl rinsing it out. How I got here is beyond me I barely remember even picking it up.

Dammit sorry Gran, why do they have to be like that. What was with the leers and licking their lips anyway. I am so not on the menu.

How plain do I need to be? It was a simple question. Ugh! Men! They all think with one brain and it's not the one on their shoulders. I'll show those two a holes who they're laughing at.

I mean cut me some slack here it's not like the last few days came with a guide book on what to expect now that your a supe.

They could both be a little, no a lot more understanding of the enormous amount of changes I've been going through in the last few days.

Gees Louise, it's all I can do to not want to crawl in a hole and never come out. This isn't exactly how I pictured my life going.

Now everything's changing so dang fast. Who was it that thought it best to throw me in to the deep end with out even a life jacket of explanations.

No oh no all I get are headaches and more freaking questions. Along with promises of getting the answers to my questions soon. Always soon" Ugh!

Mostly I just feel hurt that no one trusted me with the truth. But the number one answer I want is, as to why after fifteen GD years I can suddenly feel Alc's emotions or heck even Eric's?

Or why everybody seems to think I'm some powerful fairy type person that they've known about for centuries who's gonna bring peace to the world?

Not to mention that I am apparently both Alc and Eric's mate! A tiny little tidbit that would nave been nice to know beforehand. Things would have been so different. Believe you me!

Who in the world got to decide my future with out asking me what I wanted! Good gravy, I have two mates. Last week I didn't even have a boyfriend. Urgh!

I am so startled by Godrics sudden appearance I toss the bowl I was drying into the air and jump nearly out of my skin. Jesus h. Christ they need to stop sneaking up on me like that.

Godrics eye brow rises as he catches the bowl easily with out looking. God how does he do that? Being a waitress I'd kill to be able to do that.

He smiles apologetically as I try to get my heart to slow down and climb out of my throat. I jump again when I hear a crash coming from the room we were just in. Dear lord, my nerves can't take much more, Godric softly says,

" Sookie, please I am sorry for starling you but you need to control your temper. You magic isn't under control yet and it is closely tied to you emotions."

We run when we hear another crash and curses to where we heard the noise coming from. The room looks like a tornado went through here.

Nothing looks undisturbed. Lamps broken tables overturned. Couches askew. Wide eyed, I put my hand on my hips and I look to Godric for an explanation.

" Yes, little one your magic did this. It is your powers manifesting through your emotions that also put your mates and the Fae and tiger on the ceiling.

You will need to let go of what ever you have been feeling to release everyone first. I apparently wasn't effected as I hadn't entered the room. Yet "

At the raise of my eye brow. He points up to the ceiling where Eric Alc,Quinn and Claudine look glued to the ceiling. Three things all happened at once.

I started laughing at the absurdity of it all, releasing them from the ceiling immediately. Claudine pop's down while Eric and Alc levitated down holding a speechless were tiger. How does Alc know how to levitate?

I am really trying to control my feelings. But dang it I want some GD answers to at least some of my questions. I pop my hip out cross my arms raising my eyebrow and start tapping my foot. Alc knows this look well. It doesn't take him long to start explaining.

" Tinker bug please we weren't laughing at you so much as we were laughing at the way you looked at us. Now please don't get mad.

You were just so cute, looking like a angry little kitten. You know kinda like you do now. Hey now it's not our fault that your too damn cute when your ire is up. Please for give me."

Alc keeps his distance waiting for me to make the first move, but Eric reaches for me engulfing me in his huge arms and say's voice lased with sincerity.

"Little one, I apologize for angering you. I too was only laughing at the way you expressed yourself visually. I meant no harm by it I assure you.

I am truly sorry if I caused you any distress or upset you in any way. I find it pains me to upset you in any way."

He leans way down kissing me softly on the lips. It's sweet loving and full of promise. As apologies go that's one of the best ones I've ever gotten.

Alc rubs my shoulders leaning down kissing my neck. Boy o boy this is definitely a night for firsts. I just can't stay mad at them. I blush and say

" Forgiven guys. But my emotions were all over the place why?"

They all proceed to explain all about blood lust or our feelings being tied to the others by being their mates. It's all very confusing and hard to understand.

Claudine and Quinn left right after pitching in and helping straighten what I had destroyed. I felt so awful for destroying what Godric had built just for us.

As if he read my mind he looked me in the eyes, smiling at me in a gentle reassuring way and says.

" Please do not concern yourself with what was damaged. It is all replaceable. I built{ gesturing all around} this to keep you all safe from our enemies as your powers manifest.

I know that things will get destroyed as you learn to control your powers. Everything here is replaceable. You my dear are not, you are our future."

Godric excused himself quickly to check in up stairs and go to bed. Well all righty then, I guess I won't worry then. I realize I'm standing in front of to totally hot men that I want really bad. Oh boy.

Yet I don't feel as nervous as I should. Huh? I'll need to think about that later. I look up to my mates through my lashes saying

" I'm exhausted guy's. I think I'm gonna head up to sleep. { crap that Leer is back on both their faces}Umm... ah do we um sleep all together or I mean do you even sleep Eric? I mean not that it's any of my business. What I'm trying to say is..."

I blush I mean I feel like I want them both so badly right now but I don't want... God we need to talk.

He's so handsome when he smiles makes me wanna jump him.

Christ my hormones won't shut up. I see him sniff Alc said supes could smell when people are horny. Oh god. I turn even redder. Alc says, a knowing smirk firmly in place.

" We can sleep together if you want? Lets go up stairs Love."

Huh that's the first time he ever referred to me as his love? Does that mean, could he? I can only hope that he really loves me. Maybe they both might love me?

Oh god what do I do? I want them both so much! They have had so much experience though. Geez Alc's been with so many men and women.

Eric's so old he's had to be with oh god thousands at least. Probably both men and women too. What if they are disappointed in me?

But they're so hot and sexy, and I really want to be closer to them in any way I possibly can be. Their touches on my skin alone sends a fire straight down to my core drenching my panties.

We reach a massive doorway that isn't closed . Entering Eric turns on the lights. Wow. Dead center is the biggest bed I have ever seen.

A California king .Alc's beds a king. This ones bigger. It sits up high enough my feet don't touch the ground when I sit on it. Mm so soft.

It has the softest padded headboard in a beautiful dark blue matching the sheets and comforter. There's two night stands with remotes on each of them and lamps.

A big screen TV in the ceiling and on the wall, what the! There's a beautiful cloth covered to match the headboard bench at the foot of the bed .

Between to doors is a huge mirror mounted... Eric startles me out of my thoughts by saying.

"Alc you want to relax there's a jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. I know my maker well enough to know everything was placed there for a reason."

I can hear the smirk in his voice as I realize I'm alone in the room. At the sound of a smack I jump off the bed following my guys voices who are already in the bathroom.

Just as I get to the door I see Eric drop his towel giving me a glorious view of his backside. Mmm! Tone taunt muscles leading down to two little dimples over two delicious round globes and a hand print? Wow!

Boy oh boy what a backside it is, the only competition he could ever have is Alc's derriere. They would definitely tie in that department.

Staring in the mirror taking in Eric's body and possibly drooling a little. Okay a lot. All I can think of is if his butt looks this good what does his front look like and how much pleasure can it bring to me.

Good gravy I need to calm my self down. I am not a hussy. Even when all I want is to is rub that tush till magic happens. Argh I look away grudgingly.

I just love this room. The whole bathroom is marbled in tones of gold blue white and black. The vanity has 3 sinks and next to it is a door with a toilet.

I'm still looking around the room trying not to look back at Eric's beautiful bottom when my eyes widen, my mouth drops open, my hands start to sweat and my body flushes with need and want, at the sight of Alc sitting naked as the day he was born, on the side of the most opulent tub /jacuzzi it looks like is would seat 12 me's or 6 like Alc and Eric.

OH! MY! GOD! Mmm I've died and I am in heaven. He's always been gorgeous but geez I don't remember him being this sexy.

His muscles flex in his arms rubbing his bare chest and eight pack. All leading down to his muscular thighs and HOLY S.

There is no way that's gonna fit in any where on me, and he's not even aroused. He and Eric are about he same size. Mmm I am either very lucky or I'll die a very happy woman.

Trying to control my self I avert my eyes again. Seated next to the tub is a walk in shower with more shower heads than you could shake a stick at and bench seating? I wonder why you need seats in a shower?

Still redder than a beet I turn around and excuse my self to the toilet room. I close the door to do my business. I lean against the door taking several deep breaths. What is wrong with me?

I'm scared to go back out there even though I know beyond a shadow of a doubt Alc would never hurt me. I can almost feel the same come from Eric. Why? Lordy.

Just like I know I have never wanted anyone so desperately as I want them. Heck I crave their touch on my skin even now with them so close I want them closer. The way they look at me has me wanting to strip off my clothes and have my wicked way with them both.

Before tonight I never thought I would have any lovers. Now I have two very willing men who want me in every way possible. At least I think they do.?

Dear Lord, give me the strength to be able to keep up with them and please them both. I love Alc and I really care for Eric I never want to disappoint them in any way.

Steeling my nerves I open the door to find the most erotic thing I have ever seen. I'm no prude I snuck and watched Jason's and Alc's porn collection, once when they were out hunting or something.

But lord have mercy on my soul I could watch them like this 24/7 for ever.

EARLY WEDNESDAY MORNING

APOV

I follow my mates to our bed room, watching Sook closely. She's taking everything better than I thought she would. Hell most would be in a corner screaming or trying to run away after the last few days she's had.

I can't fucking figure out just when it happened. I mean hell I am not the mushy type. Never been the sentimental type. Hell till tonight I didn't really look at Sook like that.

I always looked for love, hell even came close once, but I have never fucking felt like I have since the three of us came together.

Shit I've always loved Sook. We are best friends that I could always tell her anything. But it feels so different now. Same for Eric

I felt a shift for my feeling towards him when he entered the kitchen. We've always got along and been friends with benefits for a while.

Even helped each other out with blood lust a few times. Hell we've done shit that I never want Sook to know about.

Supes tend to be really kinky. I don't think she would ever accept that side of us. She's far to sweet and innocent for that side of us.

I watch Eric gently lead a clearly nervous Sook into the bedroom. I chuckle quietly as Eric and I both watch her take in the bed.

It's like she's drawn to it. Running her hand along the duvet she quickly climbs up on the bed. She's so damn short her little legs don't reach the floor.

Touching Eric's shoulder he looks back at me and I nod at her and then the doors where the bathroom should be. Taking the hint we head toward the twin doors when Eric pauses in front of the mirror that's at least three fucking feet wide, and says.

"Godric designed this room specifically for us. The door on the left of the mirror should be the dressing room /walk in closet.

The door to the right should be the bath room. He never leaves out any detail. Alc you want to relax there's a jacuzzi in the bathroom? I know my maker well enough to know everything was placed for a reason."

I go in first and Eric grabs my waist pulling my shirt up over my head while I drop my jeans to the floor. I smack his ass before I go to the tub .

I turn the faucets on adjusting the temperature and look up just in time to catch Sook ogling Eric's ass with my hand print fading.

I chuckle quietly while Eric watches her ogling him now me in the mirrors behind the vanity I sniff the air and I can clearly smell Sookie's and Eric's arousal.

Suddenly she mumbles something and practically dives in the water closet quickly closing the door behind her. Eric saunters over asking.

" Does she always blush like that every time she is sexually aroused? The Smell of her blood rising to the surface of her skin is almost as intoxicating as her arousal smells. Do you think she'll join us if we start things?"

He quirks his brow at me and I lick my lips. Fuck why am I so fucking horny all the sudden. I need them both desperately.

I look up into his eyes while grabbing his cock pumping it a few times. I stand up lust filling me I lick his dimpled chin saying

" Eventually. Curiosity always gets the best of her. Hell I don't think she's ever seen a naked man before. Shit you smelled her she wants at least one of us.

Hell as far as I know she's never seen me with a woman or a man for that matter, I'm not sure if she's ever seen porn. But she loves to read romance novels.

I call them her sex books. She's always been open even curious to my lifestyle. Lets see how steamy we can get it when she comes out."

I wink at him as I step into the water still pumping his cock pulling him to me. He grabs my hard on in his firm hand pulling and squeezing just the way I like it.

Fuck I've only ever been with him in three ways and damn he's fuck hot as hell. He taught me everything I know about sex with multiple partners. But this is, different.

Shit I feel like I need to make them both mine. I grab his neck with my free hand while I moan at the sensations I'm feeling from his skilled hands.

I begin kissing his lips letting my hand roam down the expanse of his back to massage his ass. I swallow his moans of appreciation as his hips start thrusting his cock in my other hand.

I moan in to our kiss when he sucks my tongue in like it's my cock. God damn it feels so fucking good that I hate to break the kiss off, fuck his kisses leave me breathless.

Panting and grinding against each other. Fuck I'm already ready to blow my load. He's never had me this hard and close this fast. Mm I can't remember being this horny.

I'm kissing down his neck as he chews on mine, when I hear the door open and a sharp in take of breath. Eric must have heard her too. When Eric whispers into my ear chewing on it first I shiver.

" She's watching us Alc. Do you want to keep going and see if she'll join us? Or should we stop and maybe discuss this with her?"

Damn it I can smell how turned on she is. But I can also smell her fear. Fucking hell I guess we scared her. Shit I glance back behind me and she's staring at my ass wide eyed.

Hell she doesn't even blink when Eric waves at her. She looks almost like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

When I pull away he takes his cue and sits down in the water. I guess it'll be up to me to coax her in to the tub. Chicken shit. I turn around facing her I hold my hands out to her saying.

" Love... "

I wait several seconds she gives no response,, I look down at Eric as he sighs

"Sook.. Lover..."

Well shit she's not even blinking. We wait and still no response after a full minute. Hell I'm not even sure she's breathing. Never taking my eyes of of her I try humor to get a rise out of her, I say.

" Hell Eric I think we broke her. She's never this quiet ever."

I smirk at Eric's head shaking. I get out of the tub and I walk over to stand in front of her. She never moves a muscle. I'm starting to get a little concerned now.

She's barely breathing. Her scent of arousal is so strong right here I have to fight my self not to take her. I wave my hand in her face. Still nothing.

Snapping my fingers. Nothing , now Eric's even getting a little worried. It's like the lights are on but nobody's home.

I grab her shoulders, snapping her out of what ever spell she was under. She looks down and stares at my throbbing member saluting her.

Then her eyes roam up my body never finding my face blushing again she looks back down. I can hear her heart pounding she still hasn't taken a breath.

She keeps that up and she's not going to have any brain cells left from the lack of oxygen if she doesn't pass out first. I gently pull her face up to look me in the eyes. Giving her my best puppy dog eyes, I whisper so I don't startle her.

" Tinker bug look at me. Hey breathe angel. You are safe. You trust me to never let anything hurt you right? Join us I promise we won't do anything you don't want us to do, to you or around you. Come we will just talk if you want. Take a bath with us."

I gently tug her towards the tub. Massaging her shoulders as I back to the tub. When she places her tiny hands on my chest I can't help myself anymore.

Before I realize it I lean down and kiss her on her full pouty lips. She not only responds but quickly wraps her tongue in mine. I only break the kiss to remove her top. Eric kneels in the tub pulling her pants and panties down.

She's panting and placing open mouth kisses all over my chest moaning when I brush her breasts with my hands as I reach around back to remove her bra.

Fuck I need to be closer to her. I take her hands from my chest squeezing them gently. I let my need and desire show on my face. In a low husky voice I say.

" I want you I want the both of you. I feel a need to be inside you. I have always loved you. Your my best friend. But I want more I need more. Be mine, ours. Can you say something?"

Shit I know I've ruined it when she lets go of my hands and stares up into my eyes. For a moment I 'm wondering if shes scared.

She shocks me when she suddenly wraps her hands around my neck looking up at me through her lashes. Her voice and the air thick with lust moaning out.

" Oh god yes. Take me Ale., Eric. please I need you. Make me yours, both of yours. "

Kissing her again I put all my love in to it. I lick her lower lip as she opens up for me our tongues roaming. I bite her lower lip gently sucking on it.

I lift her up easily and carry her into the tub lowering her on to Eric's lap. Never breaking from our kiss I feel his hands roaming her body just as mine are.

I release her lips kissing down the front of her jaw, her throat, as I move downward nipping ,sucking, and biting my way through the swells of her breasts.

I pay equal homage to each of her large full breasts. I hear their kisses and moans as they are getting to know one another.

I feel her fingers gripping my head holding me impossibly close to her chest. Fuck like I want to be any fucking where else.

My hand slides down her flat belly to her soft trimmed curls to feel her start bucking I feel Eric's already pumping into her slick wet bare heat.

Oh fuck me she's bare. Spreading her lips more I circle her clit and she responds by spreading her legs giving me even more access.

I can feel and hear her first orgasm take her over. I smile taking her nipple in gently biting it. I give her nub a couple of more taps.

Moving my hand down between their laps I grab hold of his pulsing cock pumping and rubbing him against her backside.

I moan out loudly against her breast when I feel her tiny shaking hand take my cock lightly gripping me. I groan when she palms my head.

She try's to find a rhythm. I moan again when I feel Eric's hand wrap securely around hers showing her exactly what I like.

Oh fuck she is perfect. I kiss my way back up to her neck I hear her heart racing her breath in panting moans increase. Teasing her ear with my tongue I whisper.

" Tinker-bug, Mm baby I am so fucking close. I can't wait to be inside you, making sweet love to you. Be your first, your last lover, our lover. Cum for me angel."

I palm his cock against her wet bucking pussy. His tip and my palm pinching/ hitting her clit with each of his thrusts and among the bucks moans and Oh Gods. It takes no time and I feel my lover's second orgasm as Eric swells to his release. I finally fall over the edge a second later.

Panting through my release in her neck surrounded by her sweet smell, I kiss her neck up to her cheek and move to sit next to Eric.

I lean around in front of her locking lips with Eric I reach over cupping his cheek and neck slightly tugging him forward.

I open up my kiss to sweep my tongue into his mouth licking his fangs offering him my bloody tongue. I soon taste his his blood and swallow down all he gives.

I lick our blood off of his lower lip. Opening his mouth to my kiss I feel her mouth and tongue joining in the mix.

Fuck the feel of her tongue and his entering my mouth has me getting hard again. All too soon I need to breath. Panting I hear Sookie say just as out of breath.

" I never knew it could feel this good. Please don't stop. Don't ever stop."

We silently bathe each other occasionally kissing fondling eventually driving us all over the edge once more. I lift her out as Eric drys us.

Before we even make our way to bed. I feel a need, a want, hell even a desperate desire to become one with my lovers. Looking in her eyes I can tell she is feeling the same as I do.

When Eric settles on the bed Sook wraps her arms around my neck hugging my neck. I feel her lips ghost a kiss behind my ear as I lay her down before as shes saying

" I love you so much. Both of you. This feels right. Take me and make me yours, only yours forever. Be gentle with me..."

Even before she's through with her statement she is reaching out her hand for Eric to take. Eric leans against the head board pull her closer to him. Interrupting her.

" My lover we both know that you are untouched. It is a true gift that I will forever cherish that you chose to give to us tonight.

Little one, know that I have never felt about anyone the way that I feel about you both. I have never wanted to or expected to find love.

You both changed that for me. In a matter if minutes I will make love to you both for the first time in my long life. We will all be having firsts."

I can smell her tears and we both wipe her cheeks. I straddle his legs placing Sookie in front of me sitting on our thighs facing Eric he cups her face gently kissing her softly. His voice filled with love and desire says.

" My lover, we have stretched and relaxed you as much as possible. I will not lie to you the next process will hurt you a little.

But only for a moment. After that you will never feel any thing but pleasure from either of us. Trust us. Min askling. { my love}

Please tell us if you want to stop at any time. If you need time or you want us separately we will do what you want. Do you want us to continue on?"

She moans a yes as I take her hips moving her into position and lay my cock against his. We are both still semi hard so that we're smaller then if we were fully hard.

He helps me to guide her body just as he taught me. I feel a sense of home and utter bliss as we slide slowly into her. Fuck shes so tight. Its almost like she's pushing us back out. I hear him murmuring,

"Relax your body and let go, my lover we've got you, enjoy."

Each agonizing blissful inch she slowly relaxes against Eric's chest. I barely feel the barrier, before we break through. I smell her tears once again. I whisper to her.

" I love you Tinker bug. I swear the worst is over. I promise you we will never hurt you again."

I follow Eric's lead I still waiting for her prompt. I rub her back and sides soothing her. She soon signals wanting friction.

I pump slowly in time with my lovers thrusts. When his increases, mine do to. I take the hand rubbing her back and reach between her legs

I circle her bud hearing the moans coming louder and pumping harder. I open my eyes to see a bright golden light engulfing us.

I don't think it's just instinctual, but several things all happened at once. I bare my canines, biting Sookie's shoulder, just as Eric bites his wrist giving it to her and strikes at her neck.

I feel my lover flutter around our joined cocks causing me to shout out my release of seed as I hear and feel Eric and I follow.

A beautiful golden light bursts up and out from the joining of us engulfing the entire room just as everything went dark.

A/N WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING LEMONS. LET ME KNOW. THANKS.


	7. Chapter 7 SUN MOON STARS

A/N THIS IS A GODRIC POV AND WILL FINISH IN EPOV. MOSTLY INFORMATIONALL

' THE PHONE CONVERSATION IS '

"AS SPOKEN WORDS HAVE " {AT THE BEGINING AND END.}

AND THIS WILL HOPFULLY TIE IT ALL TOGETHER FOR EVERYONE AND EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS. THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWORKED AS OF 10/ 30/12 THE CHAPTER LENGTH HAS ALMOST DOUBLED. THIS IS BETA'D NOW BY THE AWESOME CAROLINAGIRL96. ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN ENJOY. I OWN NOTHING I SWEAR. ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY MRS. HARRIS AND MR. BALL THANKS FOR READING. word count 3308 WORD COUNT 6816

WEDNESDAY THE BEGINING

GPOV

I lay down in bed going over everything that has brought us to this point and time. My only wish is to know that I have done enough.

In all my vast years on this earth. I have been searching for peace. When I was human Supernaturals lived out in the open and alongside humans. It was... peaceful.

There were wars and hardships even invasions of country's. Supernaturals for the most part stayed out unless it directly involved them. Though that could be said about any of us back them.

That is until one day a King Urugal declared all Supes to be killed on site. We had been deemed a true threat to those who were non magical.

It seems his eldest son was turned into a night walker who then drained his family and all those at court along with his night walker siblings on the command of his insane maker who was staked by Urugal himself.

Unfortunately though it did not matter to him, the deed was already done. Our fate was sealed and we were hunted into the shadows.

But I survived by adapting just as others did. I along with others knew that we had hope, a chance at living openly and freely once again one day in the future.

All we had to do is wait for the promised chosen mates to be born. It wasn't easy and many tried to even force a change only to be driven back further into the darkness.

I only pray that the Gods and Goddesses do not let history repeat itself ever again. I don't think I would ever be able to live like that again. I was always a Supe.

My family was a mixture of Demons and witches. All of my tribe was a mixture of all different type of races. Even a few that are long extinct.

I knew it was time when I received word over 200 years ago that we needed to prepare to start living amongst the humans again.

Myself and other ancients spent millions to make this a reality. But I know that this was the catalyst to bring about the prophecy of change.

I wasn't surprised when Parthia called to tell it had begun. I looked forward to living, sharing and enjoying that kind peace once again.

I knew that my child had met his mates as soon as I saw them together. I could see it in the drawings I had painted millennium ago.

It also didn't take long for our enemies to find out too. After all it was foretold and people have followed my child around just waiting.

Knowing that he has something to do with the prophecy. But I still wish I would have had a bit more time to spend explaining things to the chosen mates.

Sookie seems to be the most powerful of them all, and the least one with any knowledge of what is going to happen. She looks almost fragile and timid to those who are around her.

Even including her mates. But I can see a fierceness and determination in her aura. She will be formidable powerful queen. I only hope her mates see it too and soon.

I was surprised at how fast their powers have manifested themselves. Her magic is strong. Almost to strong for someone with no control or knowledge of how to wield it properly.

Alas I suppose that is what we are all here for to guide and teach them as we protect them as they will protect us all one day.

She has such a loving personality that I can see why people have been drawn to her and have protected her willingly over the years.

Although I can see where this will be quite entertaining for the foreseeable future. Watching my arrogant child being put in his place by such a small woman with out so much as a thought will be well worth the cost of building this house.

The last thing that happens before my day death claims me, is snorting at the memory of the look of shock and indignation on my progeny's beautiful face when he found himself attached to the ceiling. Priceless.

I was suddenly pulled from my day death, by the sound of an explosion. My bond with Eric is gone. I leap from my bed and rip the door from the hinges of my room to get to where I smell Eric. There is a golden light seeping through the cracks around the doors of their room.

I swing the doors open only to be blinded by the light now rolling down the hallway like fog. I can smell powerful magic all around me.

I know that the transformation must have begun. What that entails I am still unsure. Closing the doors, I walk a human pace to the bed taking everything in.

I smell sex and blood from all three very recent. Curiously I hear 3 heartbeats, beating, all in sync. It can't be. I also can not detect any breath sounds from any of them.

In the center of their bed, lay my child on his back with Sookie's body slumped on top of him. Alc is on his back between my child's legs.

They appear to simply be passed out. But I know that is not the case. I can feel the magic in the air as it swirls around me allowing me to pass.

When I try to approach I notice the blue bubble that surrounds me from last nights battle seems to crackle, the closer I get to them.

I try to touch them as sparks fly out towards me. My own blue bubble sending sparks back as if protecting me from them.

I sense the others coming closer. I blur to the door opening it quickly. The first one I see is Pam. How is she up and moving at her young age?

Is she glowing silver? Jason and Janice are running in behind Pam, glowing silver too. In as calm a voice as I can muster, I explain,

" They appear to be unharmed merely knocked out. What exactly happened I am not sure. But I smell strong scent of blood and powerful magic.

I can not seem to get close enough to them to touch them. The light is protecting them some how. What occurred that you are glowing?"

Pam seems to not even realize what I said or that she is glowing when she asks with no emotion in her voice.

" They are glowing. Why? What of my master? I can't feel him anymore, can you? I am not glowing am I ?"

I don't quite know what to tell her so I say.

" No I can not feel him. But he is still here. I am unsure of why they are glowing, apparently some thing occurred to cause it. I cannot touch them because of it."

My gods Pam's heart is beating. It is even in sync with Jason and Janice's. Apparently they can't tell their glowing either. Is this the beginning of their transformation?

Jason walks past me as if he's in a trance, his silver glow slicing through the golden light. What by the Gods is happening to them? I watch as he approach's the bed .

When he touches Sookie's arm the light starts pulsing in sync with their heartbeats. All six beating as one now. I can see Jason has yet to take a breath.

Pam and Janice follow suit and touch Eric and Alc. The glows change yet again as the silver light shimmers like a water ripple, while the gold pulses like a drum beat.

I watch this with the others that have no gathered by the doors, as purple, orange, green, and yellow sparks shoot out like fireworks.

Just as they start to die down a blinding white light shoots from the center of Sookie blasting outward knocking all of us to the far end of the hall.

I think I was knocked out for some time. But there is no real way to be sure. I look around to see us all piled on top of each other. Each out cold.

I look back towards their room and darkness fills the hallway except for a couple of bedroom lights spilling into the hall way.

Everything that was in the hallway is dust. Pictures chairs even the vases are gone. Just a fine layer of dust to mark where each item was.

I disentangle my self from the others and blur to Eric's room to see Sookie, now laying in the center of the bed. With Eric, and Alc both, laying curled around her, in a soft glow of red.

There is no smell now of magic. But 1 still can detect three separate heart beats beating as one. The room appears as if nothing occurred in it.

I walk around the bed checking on them and I realize that Pam, Jason and Janice are missing. I blur to their door opening it quickly.

They too are in bed in much the same way. Only Jason is centered with Pam and Janice curled to him all glowing red. Their heart beats all in sync.

I retreat closing their door and return to where everyone else is now getting up and gathering. I quietly say.

" Lets us retreat down stairs in case something else occurs. They are all asleep and resting."

We all retreat to the kitchen sitting around the table CC starts first.

" I believe the transition has started. I remember the Oracle stating it would cause a powerful explosion of light as the souls reunite and intertwine.

But now that was a powerful display of magic. What do the colored sparks mean? Does anyone here know? If what we witnessed was in fact the beginning, then this is when they are all at their most vulnerable.

The fates won't allow for mistakes now. Did you notice that Eric and Pam had heartbeats? I did not know that it would give them... life?"

I look at all the shocked faces. I watch Amelia fiddle with a very old looking book, I start to relay what I know.

"Yes I heard their hearts beating in sync. I also noticed that Sookie, Alc, Jason and Janice weren't breathing like Pam and Eric. This may all be temporary.

A way to perhaps transfer powers and traits. I am unsure if this will mean that Eric and Pam would be breathers now. But I do recall that they will be able to day walk.

If I remember the prophecy and have interpreted it correctly. The siblings were the key. The sun represents Sookie, and Jason, the stars Pam and Eric, and the moon Alc and Janice. Three sets of siblings will bring about the most powerful magic ..."

Quinn buts in

" But Eric and Pam aren't siblings. Isn't he just her maker?"

I open my mouth to answer him as I think we may have been a generalization of the use of the word siblings when Amelia states excitedly

" The lights or sparks of green, orange and purple, that we all saw, those represent auras of death ,healing, and fire. Yellow however can be to stun, stop, or remove. White and yellow both can knock out and toss or remove.

The bright white light we all saw is the source of their power. I think it maybe their spark. The blue is protection and can also be the gifting of a power. The gold and silver are the actual auras of the souls. The red auras that we saw last night when they touch is a soothing aura. "

" Thank you Amelia. I was unsure of the representation of the colors. To answer your question Quinn.

Yes he is. But Eric lost his only human sibling, a baby sister along with his whole human family shortly, before I turned him.

The key is siblings. Their siblings unconditional love for the other, soul knows no bounds. That in it's self is powerful.

Eric's very soul recognized his siblings soul and turned her vampire. He has always treated her as more of a sister than his child."

Aley smiled shaking her head yes, to affirm what I had said. When Amelia looked up she asks.

" Godric you knew that she was apart of this though. You painted her portrait. Could ha have been maybe just looking for her because of what you pictured her to look like?"

" No. first off I was not with him when he turned Pam. I had been called back to my maker. I in fact had not met either Pam or Eric for that matter when I painted those the first time.

Neither of them looked like they do now as they did when they were turned. I didn't notice the similarities to Eric until he had a close call and lost his hair around the 14th century.

It was only then I was certain it was him and told him of his future. I was of course curious as she look very similar when we met up after he had already turned her.

Now if you can all wait to ask any more questions I would like to finish. There was once two soul siblings that possessed powerful magic.

They were only souls as no one body could contain that much magic. They were even more powerful than the Gods themselves.

They loved this world and protected it for many eons. Magic flourished amongst the inhabitants and they lived and practiced this magic in the open and was accepted by all.

They left this world to watch over other realms. Over time this world started to die. And soon magical beings were thrust into hiding.

This went on for thousands of years. Only the gods tried to correct the balance and it worked for a while. Supernaturals born of that magic lived among humans openly.

But all to soon wars began to break out among supe and humans and they were once again driven in to darkness.

Each time magic was driven into the darkness the soul siblings would become upset. But they were not strong enough to recreate this world and had to contend in only repairing this one.

When they finally repaired the world to what it once was for the last time. They had managed to reanimate all the magical beings that had been killed too.

These were the first vampires. Unfortunately the amount of magic it took to repair everything had done irreparable damage to them.

To prevent the loss of these two magical souls the Gods stepped in and separated the souls into three equal pieces full of magic.

They were sent away to heal and prepare to one day be reunited. It took several more eons this time before Supernaturals were driven back in to hiding.

It was then that Destiny was set in motion. The Prophecy was first fore told as whispers and dreams to a select few magical beings. None of which were ever given the whole story. What I know of goes like this.

There are three sets of siblings all sharing a piece of two powerful souls. The souls will represent the sun, moon and stars.

The souls will watch over this world until as such time that this world would need them again then and only then would they seek their mates out.

Once these souls reunite the explosion of magic will be like no other here on earth. They will bring powerful magic back to this earth once again. Nurturing it, repairing it and replenishing the earth.

They alone will bring about an end to the war between the races. Humans and supes will be able to live openly, freely, and with out fear.

They will produce the future leaders to protect and rule over the new world. We will all be equal under their rule. No matter were, or vampire, human, fairy, or witch, any and all equal.

The part we are in now, the transformation, is the most dangerous one. If something happens to just one of them all is lost.

Once completed. Nothing can harm them they will be invulnerable a true immortal. They will have no weaknesses to anything including sunlight, silver, stakes, knives.

I had misinterpreted the prophecy in terms of the three sets of siblings. Even that there are two wars that they will fight. But I believe with everything accruing at an accelerated rate free will and destiny are at odds.

I believe it has to do with the realms that they was watched over even protected us from. Each of these realms are much more magical than ours and are burning out faster, with out the soul siblings to be there for them.

There are 9 realms all attached to each other.

Fae realm { sky fae and Sprites live},

Demon realm {demons and goblins},

Brilingtons realm {brilingtons and daemons},

Druid realm { druids and naturalists, similar to humans only enslaved},

Hobbits realm { hobbits, trolls, water fae },

Asgard realm {Gods and Goddesses and handmaidens},

earth realm{ anyone, }.

While all these realms are in fact dieing they are each co inhabited by more than one species. The realm can repair its self with a proper balance. Which they have. For century's.

Only two of these realms have warred their way to near extinction. Meaning there realms can no longer support their existence.

I believe they are planning to take over our realm as their own, as it is the closest to theirs, and that is not what was intended for us.

It will also kill the soul siblings sealing everyone's fate in every realm. I believe this is the first war that they will face.

As it stands we have four main enemy's from two different realms. All of whom want this world to live in as their own.

There are also those who do not want to see the prophecy fulfilled for whatever reason they have. All are working in their own way to see the prophecy doesn't come true.

Whether they know of each other or are working together, I simply do not know. All of my sources are at odds and things are progressing so fast that any intelligence is old by the time I get it.

Maggron is the king of the elves and their realm has been dieing for century's. Earth is the most compatible to their realm. But they are a secretive lot that would be against living in the open. They attacked last night. I am sure they will again.

Kraqug is from the realm of achaients. Some call them other. Not much is known other than they warred with all living creatures on that realm till they were the only creatures left.

Their realm is also dieing. Earth is also most compatible with theirs. I believe that they are the first part. The first war that they will have to prepare for.

The Druids are hired guns only. They war for riches only. They care not of loss or wins. But they too do not want to live out in the open. Hired guns can't make money if there are no wars.

Russell Edgington is a ancient vampire older than I am. He is extremely crazy and was against vampires coming out at all. He among other ancient vampires believe that they are the top or the food chain so to speak.

He is a big threat to them right now as he know almost as much as I do maybe more about the prophecy as I do. and I believe Eddgington is as old if not older than our last threat.

Appis Livius Occella. A roman whom is crafty calculating and a lunatic. But being my maker makes him the most dangerous.

But what his plan is I an unsure of. I think he just wants power. He has always collected rare species and extraordinary humans or supes.

Collecting them and then using them for his own personal gain. He has had an obsession with Eric as he knows he is apart of the prophecy even though he does not know what the prophecy is about.

He too was very much against coming out and derailed us several time over the last few years. But he isn't the only vampire that didn't want to come out.

There are a hundred give or take. If they have banded with Russell then I believe they are the ones that hired the Druids.

From what we learned last night Russell thinks that he is a part of the prophecy. I believe he thinks he's to stop the transformation. Changing, or preventing destiny."

I go on further explaining our magical history and answering all their questions. I check the time and it is after 2pm. I ask CC to check on our loved ones up stairs.

While the others eat, I lay down a schedule of sorts. Once everyone was through I continued on.

" I know that once their human bodies have recuperated they will all awaken. How long this will take I do not have an answer.

Even so as I said last night, no one is leaving or coming into out little underground bunker until the transformation is complete.

I have sealed us off after the items that you each requested arrived earlier. My guess is it should only take a week for them to change.

We have everything we should need. Once they are up they will need our help learning and relearning certain things especially Sookie and Jason.

It is my under standing that they were raised completely human and will need to learn how to wield magic and control their own powers.

If I am correct each of them will take on the others own gifts with none of the weaknesses. Meaning they will all have vampire traits, extreme strength, hearing, speed, and all able to shift.

Quinn, Fran you are going to have to help the siblings who don't shift now learn. Please try and think of how this occurs what it feels like as well as how to turn.

Claude and Claudine You know of their gifts and can better help them all acclimate to what they can and will be able to do.

Amelia you can help with the magical potion spells. Casting deflecting, what ever you think they would need to know. Get with me and I will tell you all I know about our enemies weaknesses.

Aley since you are a fairy vampire hybrid you can help them learn to control their magic and process it at vampire speed.

CC and I will help them learn about their enemy. To be able to think and plan strategic defenses using certain powers , to optimize the out come quickly.

We will all need to train them all to fight in any form. They should never become dependent on the other to protect them.

I think fate lead each and everyone of us here for this purpose. If we can get them through this to start their destiny. Then we will have our own utopia by seeing the prophecy fulfilled. "

As everyone goes about what ever they need to do to prepare. I am left with one thought, will we be enough to keep them safe in the days ahead.

These before me of some of the most powerful in their ability, and looking around the table at their faces I know that the fates indeed choose well.

I go to the computer room to call and check on the house hold up stairs and just as I expected the were's were sent by Russell and Sophie Anne as a diversion.

I know he sent his weres to take Sookie and Jason. Sophia Annes weres were here to collect Sookie as a way to get her self out of debt most likely.

Sookie will be devastated to find out of her cousin selling her out to gain favor with the Queen. While Queen Sophie and Decastro are still threats, they are not as immediate.

I hope that with any luck those two idiot tween Monarchs will just take each other out leaving the rest of us out of it. One could only hope.

As I place my next call I wonder if my maker was watching me before I broke our bond. While I have covered all my bases and have played out all the different scenarios . He was my teacher. This is still my biggest concern.

'Godric calling for the ancient one,'

' Please hold' 'click' Godric All is well I see..'

' Yes. Everything is moving much faster than I had anticipated. We were attacked last night once we were all at the safe house. I believe by four separate enemies.

Russell's and Sophia Ann's were's and the vampire Compton, Druids, and elves, also heavily glamored humans.

All those that were taken prisoner last night, but the elf, were thoroughly questioned and executed last night. The elf still hasn't talked. '

' Are you sure they were glamored? Not spelled do you not remember the naturalist's that are magically enslaved to the Druids?'

' Yes. I remember. But as you know it is hard to determine in most cases. They all reeked of magic but appeared to have been glamored to kill. They each had guns and knives found in this realm. '

'I see. That I puzzling but for now assume that it was the naturalists. But remember the smell of magic if you come across again you may get a better clue as too who our enemy is.'

' Yes I will. I was woken from my day death by an explosion. When I reached Eric's room there was powerful magic in the air. None like I have ever felt before. There was also the strong scent of blood and sex.'

I can see that the transformation has begun for them. Do not let them exchange more blood unless it is necessary for their survival.

The souls will bind their bodies together tighter than any blood bond can at this point. Once the transformation is over they will need the blood bond formed to lay claim to one another for protection from all enemies, among other reasons. '

' I will let them all know. Do we know what is in store for us or perhaps how long we will need to protect them?'

' All is not clear yet. But what I have seen is promising. We are on the right path as of now. You will have at least two more small battles as the one last night.

Whether they are at the same time is still unclear to me. Don't count out Decastro or Sophie Ann. They are a dangerous pair of vampires.'

'What have you seen Parthia?'

' It keeps changing, Free will can be a fickle bitch at times. Stay the course we have discussed. Keep all those in your charge safe.

Nurture them and protect them well Godric you have been destined to be their guide through this. You are only one of their teachers though and fate has provided you with the necessary creatures to teach and train our soul siblings.

You have a special task before you Godric. Once the triad and the trilogy are formed all should start to fall into place.

Remember the chosens mother doe not know how to fight she has led a sheltered life for reasons we are not to know right now.

She is the key to if we win or lose what we all want the most. Her power comes from her heart as well as her mates. The time will come and she will have to choose.

If all goes accordingly to bring about the Prophecy, your mate from so long ago, you will see her again. You are all getting along well?'

' Yes. We have a plan in place to start teaching them. Ammena what of her. Will I join her?'

" Again it is still unclear. But I believe she will join you. Such an old soul is she. I have seen multiple births. Some to those who will have many doubts. Use your gifts wisely Godric and all will benefit in the end.

All will come to fruition before the final battle. I feel that they will be needed. Do not doubt this. They will know what to do when they are needed despite their age.

They are all old souls but none will be older than she. Contact Ludwig once the transformation is complete she knows of whats to come. She will be needed.

You did well with the interpretations of what I have told you child, go to them you will need to see to them now Godric. Goodnight.'

'click'

Well more to think about. I wish for once I could get a straight answer out of the old woman. She loves to talk in riddles.

I blur up the stairs to Eric's room. They are talking I listen quietly as she berates Alc for cursing. I laugh when she even puts my child in his place.

She is a strong one. She will definitely keep them both on their toes. I come in when I here Eric's question on her hearing his thoughts. Eric smirks I can feel his curiosity when he asks.

" Godric. Did you know I would have a heartbeat?"

WEDNESDAY EVENING

EPOV

I awaken with a feeling that I haven't had in over a thousand years. I have a fucking heartbeat. I feel a calmness from it though. I can hear both my mates hearts beating in sync with my own.

I can't remember what happened after I struck Sookie's neck. It's a blank. Through out my entire life I can not remember ever blacking out.

I remember climaxing and a divine taste rushing in filling my mouth, then... blank. By Gods what is going on.

I can remember every face, every detail, of every moment I have walked this earth. I meet these incredible creatures. My mates and I start blacking out how is this even possible.

I look over, Alc is wrapped around Sookie just as I am. She looks like an angel laying here . I swear if I didn't know any better I would say she is glowing.

I take in a long sniff and... I smell nothing. Strange, I should be able to smell our sex and blood in the air. Instead all I can smell is a tiny amount of my maker.

Looking at my mate, I trail my eyes down her luscious body. Our hands are all intertwined resting on her divine stomach. I give a gentle squeeze to his fingers, I do not want to wake her.

His look upon waking is one of pure confusion. Hmm I was hoping he would know what happened last night. He looks at her with a look of concern. I'll just ask him what he remembers,

" Whats wrong? Do you know what happened after our blood exchange? I remember sinking my fangs in, even the taste of her blood but nothing else? I have total recall..."

Why in the hell does he looks afraid? She is fine he is fine only asleep. He jumps up on his knees an starts checking over our mate. He whisper yells

" I remember marking her there on the... Fuck! Eric I blacked out is she.. bleeding?"

I check her shoulder even though I smell no blood. I raise up and look where he had bitten her and there are no marks what so ever.

What in the name of Thor is going on. She is unmarked that just can't be. I know I bit her last night. I look over at him and say.

" I smell no blood anywhere and there appears to be no mark on her shoulder. Do you see any marks on her neck any where?"

I check for my fang marks there should still be fine scars only a vampire can see. Nothing. What is going on? He starts in again concern in his voice.

"No... shit. I marked her there on her shoulder. There should be permanent canine imprints of me marking her as mine. "

I know what a mark looks like but I see no fine scars or evidence of our blood exchange at all last night. What the, I saw a scar appear as he touches her. He continues,

"Hell there, right there. I fucking marked her I know I..."

What the hell is going on. I touch the same spot nothing he touches it again exclaiming.

"Damn. Did you see that? When I touched the spot where I marked her? They appeared then disappeared. What the fuck is going on? This is some freaky in bullshit!"

I touch my lovers neck and my fang marks show on the side of her neck, right where I struck. Alc moves to touch her neck nothing he says.

" No, what ...What the... Touch her again. This must be a part of … I mean..."

Her skin seems to hide the markings at will. What a fascinating creature you are my little one. He finally lays back down and asks me.

" Eric ' shit why is your skin all flushed? Is that your heartbeat? It's beating in time with mine, hers, ours. Shit. You know more about this prophecy business than I do.

Hell up till last night I was always under the impression it was about two couples with sibling thrown in the mix. This is some magical whack."

He must be really up set if he is just now noticing my heart beating. I should try to calm him down. If we're tied this closely together I don't want to know what it feel like to suffer a heart attack. So I calmly say

" I have always known it was about three mates, the sun the moon and the stars. But I too was under the impression that it was two siblings each with two other mates.

But after what was discussed, and what has occurred here I just don't know. I know she is more powerful than what was foretold. Parthia can very be cryptic at times. "

The old one likes to talk in circles. Making you think for you self. But it makes sense two sets of siblings. Never in my long life have I heard of blacking out after one blood exchange though.

I look over at him and he is still touching her shoulder and I have to ask

" Do you smell anything in the room? Sex, Blood, any of us? Do you not find it strange that we both blacked out as we climaxed and struck drawing on her blood?

Yet wake laying beside her? I can not smell any one else in the room but faint lingering traces of Godric. Do you?"

he sniffs and shakes his head no Growling. I continue

" Then my heart beating again after 1,200 some odd years, in sync with my lovers no less. There is much more to this I am afraid than I first thought.

This has to be some very powerful magic being used to have both of us blacking out."

" That shit she did to us... Last night... This morning. Whenever. I have never felt magic so powerful as that. I couldn't move.

I don't even know how we ended up attached to the ceiling? Even though I could see everything in the room levitate and spinning crashing into the walls.

I felt her anger increasing. But knew I was, that we were safe. But how did suddenly start feeling her? I 've known her most of our lives and I have never felt her before."

That was quite the spectacle. I agree but I have seen worse. Not experienced it though. I tell him.

" I think maybe telekinesis? It is apart of being telepathic. Mind control. You think it, it happens. This is all theory of course.

Well until our little southern belle here wakes up. She was definitely mad at us and that can cause sporadic outbursts of magic when you emotions are already stressed.

It can cause you to loose control and that in return can make your magic some what intense. Like as humans would say letting off steam.

I think she was feeling us the whole time and it built up pressure. It had to go some where and we made her mad and when she stormed out it was a literal storm."

"But she didn't storm out. She disappeared into fucking thin air. I saw it."

" Even though she popped her mind still processes like a human. And a human would have..."

" Fucking stormed out. Your right. But I don't think she's aware that she's doing any of it, and with her temper that could be dangerous to all our healths."

" I think like Godric said we will all start to share powers. I noticed it last night when you broke Compton jaw. You didn't just break it, you crushed both sides.

A were in general aren't that strong. Also again, during blood lust you were able to back me up in to the wall. You have never been able to so that before.

When I blurred into the TV room from our meeting you kept up with me. No one but a vampire my age or older should be able to keep up with me running. "

oh by the Gods I hope this doesn't extend to every power she has. Her telepathy is not something I would want to deal with on a day to day basis. The benefits just aren't worth it. He starts in again

" Hell if that's the case then we need to stay on Sook's good side. She's got a long fuse but a quick temper and stubborn streak a mile wide and a 1,000 miles long.

But when she blows she erupts like mt. Kilimanjaro. No fucking where is safe. Shit if she is sharing powers she'll have vamp hearing FUCK"

Ah there's those big brown eyes. So beautiful, and narrowing like slits. Ahh the eruption. Glad she is not erupting at me.

" If I hear one more curse word come outta your mouth Alcide Bartholomew Hearveaux,"

Bartholomew I laugh silently She gripes out

" I'm gonna wash your mouth out with soap' you know I don't like cussing. Don't you start laughing buster. I heard that snicker.

You should know better that to snicker at someone when there in trouble. How old are you any way two? I think not.

You like really old act you age not your … well never mind just act your age. Now how long have you guy's been up?

To change the subject. Thank you both for last night. You both made me feel real special. I... well I love you guys. You both really tuckered me out. I don't remember going to sleep."

She's so cute when she blushes.

" I am not cute when I blush. I just... I can't help it that's all."

Shit I thought that is she reading my mind?

" You are too, cute when you blush tinker bug. "

I hear a knock at our door and feel her stiffen when I say

"I didn't say that out loud. Sookie did you just read my mind? Come in."

Interesting development. I didn't see it going this way. Though I'm not mad and I have nothing to hide from my lover. I feel my maker approach. So with out looking up I smirk,

" Godric. Did you know I would have a heart beat?"

A/N THAT BRINGS MOST ALL OF THEM ON THE SAME PAGE NEXT UP A BATTLE AND A LITTLE LEMONS AND A WELL YOU'LL SEE. THANKS READ AND REVIEW.


	8. Chapter 8 not again

A/N THANK SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. WE'RE STARTING IN EPOV. AND WE WILL END IN APOV THERE WILL BE SOME M/F LEMONS AND SNUGGLING ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE I OWN. NOTHING MRS. HARRIS AND MR BALL OWN THE REAL DEAL. I JUST LIKE TO PRENTEND. ENJOY READING. PLEASE REVIEW

THE CHAPTER HAS BEEN RE WORKED AND BETA'D BE THE AWESOME CAROLINAGIRL96 REPOSTED ON 11/1/2012 THE CHAPTER HAS MORE THAN DOUBLED I HOPE YOU LIKE THE REVISIONS. ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. WORD COUNT 4489 WORD COUNT 10,265

WEDNESDAY EVENING

EPOV

When Godric settles himself on the end of our bed. I can feel Sookie's embarrassment. It feels as though she just got caught in the act of fucking by her father. Peculiar to say the least.

Alc and I lean up against the headboard. I notice our Sookie pull the sheet up to her neck while trying to sit up between us. She acts as though she would rather be anywhere else than here right now.

Sitting Indian style on the end of our bed Godric starts relaying the days events and exactly what had occurred to us since we've been out.

Looking up at my maker while he is talking to us. For the first time ever, I hear his voice inside of my head. It's fleeting, only two words 'my child.'

But I know he had to of thought it because it was in his native tongue and he is speaking English. First Sookie corrects my thoughts of her, and now I hear my maker.

If what we have thought to be true than she will be sharing her telepathy with us. I find it most curious that it is only fleeting and not constant as with Sookies.

Alc has said that she has had it for as long as she could remember. She even had to learn to build shields to control it. She did say that she can't hear vampires.

I wonder if it is her telepathy expanding or growing as the case may be or am I getting a new power? I will need to discuss this with Alc and maybe run a few tests to determine which is the most likely case.

If we are to inherit this power of telepathy then she will need to teach us shields or we will all be miserable. Which also reminds me I need to find out how long he knew of her telepathy and why he hid her from me. We could have been together much sooner.

I simply can not believe we've been out for well over twelve hours. I am surprised at the meanings between all the different glows, and the sparks.

She is truly going to be the most powerful being I have ever come in contact with and will be coveted by many of our kind. It will make it most difficult protecting her.

Hopefully we will both gain some of that power to aid in protecting her. I will have my vampires guarding her at night when I cannot. Alc and his wolves will be able to protect her when I am dead for the day.

I hear a gasp drawing me out of my thoughts and Sookie's blush intensifies, signifying that she realizes everyone saw her naked, and apparently in a compromising position.

Her blush and innocence are so damn alluring. I have to bite down on my own tongue when both Alc and Godric made gestures not to comment. This is natural part of life.

She seems to calm a bit when Alc starts blushing at the information that his sister saw him in a bed passed out between a mans legs in the middle of a three way. It must be a human thing. Just exactly what did they think their siblings were doing with Pam, playing cards?

As silly as these emotions are, I find them comforting and hoping that even though we have begun the mating and transformation process that their personality traits won't ever change.

My master explains as much about our history and the Prophecy as he knows. Going into even further detail for my lovers benefit. I can tell by her rapt attention and the cute faces that she makes from time to time that things are falling into place for her.

She never interrupts or asks questions of which I am quite surprised . Especially after Alc's comment last night, f her curious nature.

It is absolutely adorable when Sookie try's to excuse herself to go to the bathroom, while Godric is going over his call to Parthia. She looks at me then Alc for I assume help.

Alc finally gets up naked and retrieves her a towel from the bathroom as she blushes profusely. I laugh quietly to myself as she asks us all to close our eyes.

I hear her mumbling to herself to low to catch it all as she wraps the towel around herself under the cover then slides out of the bed and practically blurs to the bathroom.

Hmm she is definitely moving faster than a human should be able to even on vampire blood. Godric continues relaying to us the rest of what he's learned.

He even suggests we refrain from mutual blood exchanges until the transformation is over, the most confusing and yet convincing part that this is beginning for me, is our all being siblings.

He smiles at us when he finishes and gets up saying he is going to go and in form our siblings of what has occurred.

I have always felt almost like a kindred spirit towards Pam. When I felt a pull towards her it was more protective than anything.

This certainly goes along way towards explaining my feelings between both of my girls. Even my taking up for Pam more often than not with Aley. Even more to think about.

Once the door closes to our room, Alc jumps in excitement in his voice and eyes saying.

" I can't believe we all past out. It all still seems surreal. Hell if this is just the beginning ,,,,,"

He shakes his head clearly lost in his thought as he trails off. I feel like now is the perfect time to discuss Sookie. I ask him.

" You said that you've know her practically her whole life and she has had the gift for as long as she can remember. Why didn't you tell me about her long before I found out about her?"

" Hell honestly I dunno. I mean I grew up with it and it's not like we discussed it on a daily basis who we told and didn't tell.

I think a part of me just wanted to protect her from our world and all its brutality. Shit the only time I ever even thought about it was when she was being picked on.

By the time you and I were talking and shit she had a lot of control and she had all her girlfriends around her to be her buffer.

After that I only intervened a few time when a boy would say shit about her after a failed date or I would hear some kids at college talk smack about her after a date or party.

She was a real book nerd, smart as a whip though. She often helped all of us guy's with our studies even though she was three grades below us.

But those qualities alone would have gotten her picked on an any way. It's why we never let her know all the shit we would do to keep people from talking about her.

Whatever shit we heard we took care of it and tried to make sure it never got back to her. Especially when she tried hard to stay out of every ones head.

Hell if I thought for one minute that she ever needed you I would have called you in a heartbeat. But she always had Sam, Quinn, Lala, Me and her brother plus the girls and my pack always looking out for her."

"But how did she not know I mean she reads minds how could you all control what people think? Surely at one point or another she had to overhear something. If I had known about her I could have helped by glamoring the memory away."

" Yea I guess. I mean she found out a few times when we were younger and I am sure she knows that we all have gotten into fights since we've known her, protecting her.

But I think she just chose to ignore that part of out relationship as she got older. Each and every time that she has confronted us was when she was younger and had a lot less control.

She loved us for standing up for her. Just not always our methods, but she also never hated anyone for being spiteful towards her.

Hell I'm surprised you two didn't meet up at the house at least once. She was always there when we would be throwing one of our parties. She doesn't think that I know she was hiding in her room but I could always smell and hear her sneak back in.

Jase is such a lazy horn dog that I don't think he ever really noticed his sister was living with us accept when she refused to clean his room.

That's when he tried to invent a gun that would shoot his dirty clothes down to the laundry room from his doorway."

" I remember that."

" Yea. The girls weren't there that weekend for him to flirt into doing stuff for him and he was being really lazy.

It took us over two hours to hang new drywall and you to glamor the cops into not hauling his ass in for discharging a weapon within city limits.

Then the ass wipe wanted to throw a party cause he had gotten away with it. Gran always punished him when he screwed up."

Hell I see his reasoning's and I guess maybe the Gods thought she wasn't ready to meet me yet. I knew that they all had girls living with them but I never questioned where they were. Much less look for them.

Letting go of that thought I decide that I want to see to what extent we are already power or gift sharing. So I slide closer to Alc resting my hand on his thigh. I suggest,

" Lets try something. An experiment if your willing. Touch me and try and see if you can read my mind, and I 'll try the same."

I concentrate on our connection but it's no use. He says

" Maybe Sookie's the key. I mean you said she read you thoughts earlier. I think we were all still touching each other at the time.

Honestly after watching her live with her telepathy and the hell she went through struggling when I first met her. I hope its not one of the gifts shared."

" Agreed especially after what you just told me. But it is something that needs to be thoroughly tested and explored. You were much stronger and faster than you should have been last night you even levitated at one point.

Lets try something else, you try to pin me and keep me down. I will slowly in crease to my full vampire strength until we determine just how strong you are becoming."

Alc smirks looking at me and I can see the mischief and hidden desire in his eyes as he gets a determined look on his face asking,

" You mean like a wrestling hold or more like a fighting hold."

" Fighting hold"

I say and he whips on top of me pinning me to the mattress faster than I was prepared for. He has the speed of a vampire. That will only be helpful.

I try increasing my strength slowly, and it doesn't seem as though he even notices that I am trying. Hm interesting. I am amazed at my full strength I am barely able to wiggle.

This is going to be perfect. This will enable him in being able to protect our mate when I die for the day. By Gods having his glorious naked body so damn close on me feels so good.

He and I have almost the same build, same height. He is a little more muscular, which suits him quite well. He is as strong and as fast as me. I'll never admit it,this is very reassuring.

Looking into his eyes I smirk,

" Alc. This is great you seem to be almost as strong as me. Your already as fast as me. We will need to test your eyesight, hearing and healing later on."

He has a smug look of satisfaction plastered on his face. When he releases his hold on me he lays down on top of me. I feel his morning wood rubbing my hip as my own hard on rubs into his thigh.

Looking at him I can see and feel his lust rising almost as fast as mine. Grabbing my neck kissing me strongly, urgently. I return the kiss with a need that wasn't there a moment ago.

Alc takes the kiss down my jaw to my ear while grinding our bodies together I lick his ear while whispering

" I need you and I need Sookie both desperately to take me, make me yours. "

" Come on lover, lets go find our mate."

He pulls me off the bed by my cock and I follow him willingly. Gods I love to watch his ass as he saunters away.

Catching up to him quickly I grab his waist grinding myself in to him. I know he loves it when I talk dirty to him. Nipping his neck and whispering in his ear

" Do you want me to fuck you in the ass while you take our Sookie alone the first time? "

He moans loudly while kneading my ass with his hands. I bite his neck not hard, but enough to let him know just how turned on I am. He pulls away enough to turn around I can see the lust, longing and need clouding his eyes, matching my own.

Facing me now he takes a deep breath, before wrapping his arms around me with his hands back on my ass. He looks in my eyes as he says softly.

" Fuck lover the things you say, I want that more than anything right now. You know that we need to take it easy with her right now.

I know she was all over us last night and I am so fucking looking forward to doing that in the very near future. I am also worried that even after last night she may need time to adjust.

She spooks easy. Hell you saw how she reacted to seeing us kissing last night. It turned her on but I think it kinda scared her a little too.

If it won't bother you I think we should let it be her decision. Hell, I want it all with her and you. But I don't want her to be hurt or rushed if she's not ready for this."

I want them both so badly but I also want her to be comfortable with me. I know exactly how he feels so I say

" Of course you are right. I care for her deeply and I do not want to see her upset either. She and I barely know one another so like last night I will follow your lead with her.

You've known her for a very long time. Well enough to know that she might need time and I am most willing to give her that time if that is what she wants.

I have never cared for someone else's feeling before and I may need you to help me from time to time be a good mate to you both. For now though we will only do whats comfortable for her."

It truly surprises me that I want her to be as comfortable as possible and that I care about some one elses feeling.

For so long I only cared for my vampire family's feeling and even then only when they were around. Is this what love is?

I have never felt love that of another. Even in my human life. I only loved my family and sex and even then I still would push to get what I wanted.

When he lets me go I feel the need to reassure him one last time. Looking him in the eyes to convey my true feeling I say softly.

" I care for you both and I will never push her. I know your concerns, I feel them too. I will always wait for her as long as it takes I will willingly wait for her."

I take his hand squeezing it, before leading us into the bathroom where our lover is relaxing in a bubble bath. Perfect.

He dips into the water closet quickly while I busy myself at the sink. Apparently this transformation has hidden my balls among other things since I don't seem to be able to simply walk over there and talk to her.

Maybe we can discuss our sexual relationship with each other, how does he say it, ah yes without freak in her the fuck out once he gets back out here. I am so glad that my family can not see this and will never know my humiliation.

They wouldn't ever let me live it down. I look over at her and her eyes are closed. I here the door open and Alc looks at me with his eye brow shooting up to his hair. I turn back to our lover with a small smile I ask sweetly,

" Sookie lover, would you care if we join you?"

She peeks through one eye then closes it and sighs. Her relaxed smile is so inviting I could get lost in that smile. I will never tire of her beauty. She hums out.

" Mm hmm"

Sounds promising. I slide in facing her as Alc slides in between us. I watch Alc take her hand tugging her forward to him. Placing her in his lap, he starts gently

" Sookie I want to know that your okay with everything that's been happening. You was well kinda out there last night, all scared and shit.

I'm kinda worried with what happened between us and the sex with the both of us that everything's just moving to fast for you.

I love you and I want you, in every way possible forever. I want to share everything with both you and Eric, my heart, my soul, my body and blood.

We both know how new this is to you and we both just want to make sure that you're ready for this. We promise that if you aren't ready we will take it how ever slowly you want us to.

Tinker bug want to clarify something. Don't get pissed or anything. Eric and I, we have had a sexual relation ship before."

I snort at that then smirk when she looks at me then him. Ugh she will be the death of me, she is just so cute when she raises that eyebrow. He rushes to finish.

" Don't you look at me like that. Tinker bug , I told you I've experimented with a man before, along with three ways. It was with him and only him.

He taught me how to be with a man and how to share a woman. I never told you much about our encounters or that he was a vampire. You never asked either.

But now... because … I... hell I wanted to make it clear to you now exactly who and how we are so familiar with each others body. I never want you to think that I prefer him to you or visa versa.

I love you both more than I ever thought I could ever love someone. I want you both so damn much. I know you can feel just how much against your thigh.

But I, well I mean we understand if your not ready for that again. What happened last night between the three of us was indeed beautiful and I don't regret one moment of it.

I think you liked it at least you seemed to enjoy us both immensely. I have never felt so complete before. But well... We will do this however you want though. Take it as slow as you want to."

She looks at me while she cups his face with one hand, I can see the unshed tears in her eyes as she swallows and say gently with her voice full of love.

" Thank you. I loved the way you both made and make me feel, so cherished and yes, I definitely want to try that again. I don't regret what we did last night at all.

I love you both for thinking of me and allowing me to decide. I thank you for telling me. But I would like to know you both intimately, alone first. I mean if that's okay.

I want you both to show me everything. Even to give me the time to learn from you both. "

Her blush of innocence endures her to me more each and every time I see it, and it only reinforces Alc's word's. I'll never be able to say no to her either holding her hand I reassure her.

" All you have to do is ask lover. Don't ever feel ashamed or embarrassed to ask or to demand from us, we are your mates. If you want one to leave just ask. "

She looks like she is debating on what to do. My Gods I can't believe how much love I have for the both of them in such a short period of time. I will make this easy on her. Kissing her palm I say.

" I have some things I need to catch up on in the computer room downstairs. I'll leave you with Alc. I will see you both later. Rest relax.

If you don't feel like coming down later on. Buzz down if you want me to bring you both something up to eat later."

I lean over her placing a kiss on Alc lips conveying all my love lust and need for him, then to hers. I smirk as I watch them both starring at my ass as I leave. I put more swagger into my walk as I forgo getting a towel leaving the bathroom.

WEDNRSDAY NIGHT

APOV

I look at Sookie sitting in my lap and I realize that she has always been it for me. I just never realized it before now. I feel the same way about her, that I do about Eric. He's always treated me differently then most vamps treat Were's.

I can see the respect, hell the friendship we have had in the past, and the care and the love he holds for me, for us now when I look into Eric's eyes.

I am so fucking great full that I never held anything back from her when she would ask me about my sexual escapades. She was always respectful of my privacy but she always had a genuine curiosity, about her.

She always wanted to know how I felt more than the exact details. But I would have told her anything she wanted to know. Hell I would have been her lover if I thought she might have been the least bit interested in me sexually.

There's no way in hell I would have let it fuck up our friendship though. She's way to special to me. Just like I know she wouldn't have never let sex ruin what we had for anything either.

I have always felt a little sorry for her when it came to her and intimacy. I knew exactly how hard it was on her with dating.

I even tried to make sure she got to experience all those girly memories in school without the added drama of hearing her dates running perverse thoughts,

I think in some ways she was afraid to get too close to anyone for fear of being disappointed. It made my decision to share what she would let me share that much easier.

When we would talk about my dates, she would laugh and say that she only asks cause she wanted to live vicariously through her friends. I always knew fucking better.

I am relieved and happy, that Eric is giving her the time I think she needs to get comfortable with having two mates.

I can feel her eyes staring at us, as I give Eric's mouth a through tongue bath. God I want him just as bad as I want her. Fuck.

I see her eyes hood over with lust as she and I watch his fine ass, walk away. Hell I'll never admit it, I hate to see him go but I love to watch his ass leave. His ego's too big now.

Holding her tightly sitting across my legs, I lean in kissing her jaw moving to her mouth. Opening her mouth to me inviting my tongue in to play.

Our tongues tasting, touching one another, exploring every inch of each others mouth. I reach down and take her small hand spreading her legs leading it down between us, and wrap her hand around my morning wood squeezing it while pumping it, showing her just how I like it.

Once she has a steady rhythm started I move my hand back up to her and start to stroke her lower lips and play with her nub. I break the kiss looking into those dark eyes as she tries to catch her breath. I tell her

" I want you Sookie. Feel my need for you. Let me show you everything you always wanted to know, but never asked me."

I return to kissing her moving down her throat

I hear her moaning instantly when I flip the jets on. Reaching one hand over to position a jet to blow on her most sensitive clit.

I raise her leg and position her pussy to receive the blasts from the powerful jets. I know I've hit the right spot when she's moaning and writhing in time with her pumping my cock. She comes undone in no time.

Plunging my fingers into her folds I don't give her time to come down from her bliss. I reach my other arm around her back cupping her breast rolling her nipple, as I lean down taking the other breast into my mouth sucking and nipping at her.

When I bite down and pull on her nipple with my teeth, I can feel her nearness to her second orgasm fast approaching. I use my thumb and pinky to spread her lower lips apart allowing the spray to pound her clit as I pump her through this orgasm.

She screams out lost her pleasure. She only falters slightly while pumping me. I am so close but I want this to be all about her. Nipping at her neck I give her my best seductive voice and say.

" Sookie. Mmm angel, I want to... I need to taste you. Fill my mouth with your sweet nectar."

I see her slight nod as she wraps her free arm around my neck leaning in, kissing my neck panting and moaning out.

"Please Alc. That oh God it feels so good. I want more. "

Fuck what she does to me. With one last pull of my cock that I feel in my fucking teeth. I lift her to where she is straddling my lap on her knees

Taking her hands placing them on the rim, I sink down kissing my way down. When I reach her pussy, I look up and she is starring at me with a mixture of lust, love, even a little curiosity.

I dive in to her licking her from back to front making sure to circle her sensitive buds. Spreading her open I delve in sucking and licking. I could listen to her moan my name all night long.

I cup her ass with one hand while I use the other sliding one then two fingers in her. Pumping her in and out quickly finding a rhythm.

Using my tongue, I circle her clit knowing that is were she wants me the most. Pumping faster I curl my fingers hitting her g spot as I suck her clit between my teeth.

I feel the telltale fluttering of her walls as I kiss her inner thigh then gently bite and suck her nub as she tries to pull my head closer and farther away at the same time. Moaning I coax her.

" That's it angel, cum on my hand . Cum for me."

I go back in tasting her licking up all her essence as she rides my face, shouting and shaking

"OH GOD OF YES MMM YES MORE DON'T STOP YOU DARE STOP MORE YES RIGHT THERE YES OH GOD PLEASSE MORE YES MORE MMMMM !"

She pulls my hair with her tiny hands, grinding her nub into my mouth seeking the friction she wants so badly. I nip at her bud as she screams out and buck wildly,

"OH GOD YESSSS ALCCCIIIDDEEEEE YESYESYESYESYESYES MMMMM YESSSS!"

I lick her clean of her latest orgasm. Damn she tastes like heaven. I could eat her all fucking night long, but I don't want her to get sore.

Giving her one final lick and a gentle kiss to her swollen clit. I kiss up her trimmed curls to her lower stomach supporting her waist with my arms as her legs give out.

Sitting up straighter, I kiss my way up as I lower her onto my lap. She lays her head on my shoulder kissing my neck as I rub her back. She whispers.

" Thank you that was incredible. Mmm I feel like you stole all my bones. "

I chuckle out.

" You never need to thank me. Your welcome Tinker bug. Trust me when I tell you it was my pleasure. I always want you to feel boneless when I finish. That way I know I did something right."

I wash her gently as she relaxes against me. As we get out I hear her gasp at how hard I still am

" Oh . My God . Bear. Doesn't that hurt. I mean I didn't get you ..."

" Hush. I'm fine. Hopefully you'll help me with my situation. But if your sore or not up to it. Maybe you can watch me as I find my own relief."

I wink and waggle my eyebrows at her earning me a smile. Taking her hand I pull her toward the bed. I lay down and stroke my cock as she just seems mesmerized at everything she sees. I pump it a few times before she finally looks up at me and says.

" Alc I want to you know...{ pointing } But I don't know what to do. Your huge and I don't..."

She's getting nervous. Damn I want her to blow me. Sitting up I take her hands in mine and just that a breath which she mimics. I look at her with love and tell her.

" Do what feels right to you. I'll tell you if it feels good and I know you have read enough romance novels, that you know a little of what to do.

Not to mention all the times, you've threatened to bleach out Lala's dirty mind. {raising my eyebrow} So I' ll lay here and we can do what ever you want. What ever feels natural to you. K? "

I lay back down laying my hands flat on the bed. She had a hard time taking her eyes off my cock since I got out of the tub.

Shit now I know what she always meant when I'd hear her telling her customers all while smiling at them, 'eyes up here guys. My tits don't talk yet.' It's empowering and a little embarrassing all at the same damn time.

She sits by me and takes her hand and gives me a stroke. It's all I can do not to help her by thrusting up into her hot little hand.

Leaning down, I watch her lick her lips over and over just inches away from my throbbing member. I feel her grasp my cock gently with her other hand. I tell her

" Mmm Tinker bug you feel so good just try to squeeze a little while twisting your hand a little while you pump up. Like this angel. Yes just like that. Use your other hand to play with my nuts. That's it oh that feels so good. Mmm."

. Fuck her hands. Mmm. I take her hair in my hands holding it out of her face for her. After a few strokes I watch her lean over my lap as she kicks her lips again.

Damn watching her tongue dart out over and over has me already on edge. But when she leans that final inch and licks the bead of precum then kisses the tip of my head I nearly cum all over her. I moan out.

"Yes fuck. Angel that feels so good more baby suck my head into your hot little mouth for me. Mmm fuck you feel so damn good."

As she sucks me down she swallows once I hit he back of her throat. Mmm fuck she's a fucking natural. I'm huge and she only gets about half of me in her mouth and down her throat.

She pulls me out of her mouth to pay special attention to what she couldn't fit in her mouth by licking my shaft then head like a damn lollipop. Fuccckkk.

Damn it's all I can do not to thrust up into her hand. This is by far the best head I've ever gotten and the sweetest torture I want to endure as often as possible.

Licking and exploring my slit has me practically vibrating off the bed She slowly sucks me back in as far as I can go. I feel my self hit the back of her throat then swallows again. I moan out

" That's it angel fuck that feels so good. Hollow out your cheeks and pump your mouth in rhythm with your hand. Mmm fuck yes that's it. Like mmm that.

So close aww mmm yes suck me like a straw. Fffuuucccckkkk "

I resist the urge to buck my hips. I can feel my orgasm in my fucking teeth she has me so on edge. I gently grasp her head with my other hand and help her find a fast shallow rhythm. Winding me up even further I moan out.

" Mmm fuck yes baby faster. Suck me harder. Perfect. You are … MMMMHHHMMM YYEEESSS!"

I 'm getting so close I feel her tongue circle my head as she gently scrapes her teeth across the sweet spot, and tongues my slit again Fuck that's it I warn.

" I'm gonna cum pull your mouth away if you don't want to swallow."

Fuck please don't pull away please don't pull away. Yes

" FFFFUUUUCCCCKKKK YYYEEESSSS MMMM OOOHHHH FFFFUUUCCCKKK YYYYEEEESSSS GGGGOOODDDD DDDDAAAAMMMNNNN!"

I shoot out stream after stream of my seed and she takes all I give her swallowing it all.

She gives my head a sweet kiss and looks at me through her lashes. Her cheeks are red and I can tell she embarrassed. I pull her forward on to my chest. I reassure her.

" Tinker bug. That was perfect. By far one of the best if not the best head I have ever had. You are a natural angel. Come here."

I pull her by the back of her neck down to me. Kissing her and tasting myself in her mouth drives me wild. I roll us over as I explore her mouth thoroughly.

Sucking her tongue into my mouth and caressing it with mine. Showing her just what I liked about her head earns me a mewl of want.

She hooks one leg over my hip grinding into my hip. I can feel just how wet she already is for me I growl into out kiss and swallow her moans of lust and want.

I kiss down her throat towards her chest as I let my hand wander farther down south. Once I reach between her legs I test her to make sure she's ready for me.

She bucks wildly into my hand all while she is clinging to my head directing my mouth to where she wants it to be.

Mmm fuck I can already feel myself already hardening again. I take her small hand from my shoulder and wrap it around my cock. It takes her no time to start pumping me with the right amount of pressure. Mmm fuck me. I grind myself into her hip and hand as she moans out.

" Bear. I need you to uhhhh... I want you to... to... to.. uh... um... oh...Mmmm..."

I hug her to me with my free arm releasing her breast with an audible popping sound. I lick and nibble my way back up to her ear. Still thrusting into her, I add another finger scissoring and stretching her to accommodate me. She moans out as I whisper to her my voice husky.

"Tinker bug what do you want? Hmmm? You want me to make love to you? Or do you want me to fuck you in you tight little pussy with my big long hard cock? "

If her moans and thrusts are anything to go by. She likes it when I talk dirty to her. Go to know. I lick her ear and chew on her neck when I hear her say.

" I want... please Bear make love to me with your... burgeoning member. "

At that I actually stop everything and I look in her eyes. I can see how much she wants me but I can see that shes not quite ready to talk dirty to me yet.

I go back to pumping and kissing her. I don't want to hurt her feelings or embarrass her in any way. But I have never had my cock called a burgeoning member. Damn books.

I've heard it called many things during foreplay like a prick, cock, boner, hard on, penis, manhood, hell even a throbbing muscle even one my manhood. But never a burgeoning member.

Hell I don't think I've ever heard any guy refer to their cock that way. Read it yes but never heard it. I think it might be time to educate her on just what dirty talk entails.

Not to mention what a little dirty talk does to my throbbing member. Shit now she's got me doing it. Shaking that thought, I get right back to business. Sliding in between her legs I rise up on my elbow and look into her eyes as I position myself and thrust into her.

She wraps both her legs around my waist instinctively. I side in and out slowly going deeper with each thrust in. I pause once I'm balls deep.

I kiss her nose. I start pumping in and out of her in slow deep thrusts. Her hands are around my neck as my hands cup the sides of her face. I whisper

" I love you heart and soul Tinker bug. You mean everything to me. "

I lean down to kiss her, and she quickly says.

" I love you too Bear. With everything I am. Gosh I wish you would have told how good you would feel inside of me. We could have been doing this all along. Make me... cum for you my Bear."

Aww fuck that did it. I lean the rest of the way to kiss her again and increase my speed. It doesn't take long with her mewls and my moans to feel her walls flutter taking me over along with her as we cum together.

I give her one last kiss and roll off of her. She instinctively follows me to curl into my side. I rub her back as we both try to catch our breath. I realize this is not only our first time together just the two of us, but it's the first time I have ever made love to anyone.

Last night might have been the first time for the three of us. But here and now will always be special to me. I twine my fingers with hers and tell her my revelation.

" Angel. I want you to know that while last night will always hold a special place in my heart as the first time the three of us made love together and you chose us to give your virginity to.

Right now this... Well this is the first time that I have ever made love to someone. I am so glad that it was with you, the woman that I love more than anything else."

Shit. Shit. Shit. Now she's crying again. Fuckity fuck. I kiss her fore head and whisper.

" Hey now. I didn't mean to make you cry. Why do you always cry all over me? My shoulders don't need watering right now Tinker bug."

I hear her snort and I know the sappy shit is over. Thank fuck. I smile into the kisses she's giving my finger tips when I say.

" While I would prefer to stay here naked in bed with you for the rest of um oh let's say eternity. I'm starving. You ready to eat or do you want to do something different. Or maybe more of the same?"

I wink and smile at her. She seems to realize suddenly that were naked in bed on top of the sheets. If her fast reddening cheeks are any indicator.

She pulls away from me sitting at the edge of the bed so fast I didn't even see her move. I miss her next to me immediately. Shit maybe I shouldn't of said anything.

Sitting up my stomach chooses that moment to loudly growl. She giggles out turning even redder than a beet, rushing out.

" Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry Bear. I should of known you'd be hungry. Lets get dressed and go get you something to eat. "

With a final peck, we find a pair of black lounge pants and a wife beater for me and a light blue tank and short set for her, laying on the bench at the end of the bed waiting for us. I hand her, her clothes and we both get dressed.

We get down stairs to the kitchen and the smells of a slow roasted ham with sweet potatoes, slaw, green beans, corn and homemade biscuits tantalizes my nose and makes my mouth water

I grab a water for me and Sookie and we join Quinn and Claude at the table. Damn. I didn't realize I was so damn hungry till I smelled the food. Shit I feel like I haven't eaten in a week.

I pile my plate high enough that I'm getting laughed from Sookie and Claude both. She acts like she's gonna a take my plate away from me.

I growl at her and swat her hand away careful of my new vamp enhanced strength. I'm only half playing with her though.

I guess they were right about magic burning energy. Covering my plate with my arm I lean over my my plate of food and dig in.

While its nice to see her in a playful mood, food to a wolf is not something to toy with. Nope. Mine. What can I say I'm a greedy son of a bitch. Quinn asks.

" So how are ya feeling? I mean do you feel any different now, since the light show this morning? Sookie do you feel any stronger? More powerful? "

Sook and them all talk about what occurred and some different types of magic while we all finish eating. Claude eyes us both before grabbing a water.

He snaps his fingers and he's now in his itty bitty ten sizes to fucking small red speedos and that's it. I so didn't want to ever see that. He finishes with a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows staring straight at me saying.

" Everyone's already swimming. So you both get into your swim gear or not{ winks} and join us when your done eating or fucking either one again. K

Unless you would like to put on a show for us by the pool? I'm just dieing to know what you and the viking are packing..."

Claude pops out just as Sook throws her fork at him, even though I'm pretty sure he's joking about the no clothes and innuendos comment.

Mmm fuck I like a playful and possessive Sookie. Claude better watch himself around Sook. She's got the great memory., and she does get payback

Quinn pulls her fork from the wall chuckling and then sniffing the air. Smiling and shaking his fingers at us both, he starts singing;

" Sookie and Alc sitting in a tree. first comes lust then comes sex then comes Eric fuckin..."

When I back away from her. He quickly and wisely darts out of the room before Sook could throw more cutlery. I wasn't gonna even going to attempt to try and stop her.

Huffing out in annoyance. I get up kissing the top of her head and take my ass to the other side of the kitchen, giving her space to cool off, when I hear her mumble out.

" Supes and their darn sensitive noses."

I grab a few things and help Sook put up the leftovers. I try to lighten her mood by suggesting.

" Hey Tinker Bug how about we race up the stairs and the loser will have to serve the other ones mates the next day's meals in bed nude."

" Your on Bear."

Getting everything finished up I inch towards the door. With my new advanced vamp speed I should be a shoe in. Smiling she says.

"Ready... set... go..."

Pop she was gone. Fuck! I should have known better and laid down all the god damn ground rules first. Shit. She all but cheated.

I want that power. Damn it. I blur up to the room to find her standing in the dressing room closet with her mouth open, catching flies. I close her mouth as I pass her saying.

" You cheated. The race and bet are void. I said race not pop. What you looking at Tinker bug?"

"Alc. This closet is huge bigger then Gran's entire sitting room. There's so much space and when did all this stuff get here.

She's waving her hands around at everything. Huh I guess our stuff arrived. I strip off my clothes and go in search of some trunks as she continues to rant.

" I get it's a closet for three full grown adults, but seriously a wall of shelves, three rotating racks for clothes. A double dresser in the corner. A make up mirror next to it and a dressing table in the other corner.

I mean for crimany's sake Alc, there is a couch in this closet. Seriously who needs a couch in a closet? And look over there, by the cabinets there's a washer and dryer in here. Why?"

I laugh at her little tirade. But when she gives me her look of I want answers and I want them now or I will hurt you, I sober up quickly and answer her.

" First off Tinker bug, that is not a couch it's a chaise lounge. Or I think some even call the a settee. See there's no back on it only sides.

The room is designed to house everything needed from your make up to your shoes. Keeping everything all organized and easily accessible all in one room.

The washer and dryer are a simple convenience built in to keep your clothes clean and readily available. That's why this is called a dressing room not a closet.

Most Vamps tend to plan things out to every last little detail. They enjoy all the creature comforts modern life affords them. They also tend to combine things.

As for the washer /dryer set up. I would say that it was installed more for our benefit that what he would normally design into one of his homes.

Although most newer homes we've built at the very least, have the hook ups built into the master suites walk in's. Adds the option's for the owner there for adding value to the house. "

I'm telling her all this as I grab a navy set of swimming trunks and changing. I look up and aw fuck I know just how I am gonna die. Lack of blood flow to any where but my cock.

She's standing there holding up two strings. One black, one red with out a stitch on. I try my best to will away my hard on with no fucking luck, as she looks up innocently and asks.

" Alc which one should I wear. Red or black? Alc? Earth to Bear. Come on you just saw me a minute ago. Bear?"

The twinkle in her eyes tells me she's doing this shit on purpose. Ung. Two can play that game little girl. Sauntering over to her I adjust myself.

Wiping off my chin of the not so imaginary drool, I grab her around the waist. Leaning down to her ear I press her firmly up against me, grinding into her.

I hear her breath hitch when she feels just how hard she has made me. I kiss up her neck to her ear and say as sexy as I can.

" What you have on now is all I ever want to see you wear Angel. But around the others the red one will have to do. "

I stand back up taking her top from her as she looks up at me. Yep same color as the strings. One sniff tells me she's as hot and bothered as I am now. Ha pay backs a bitch.

I tie her top on her in the back and then I help her adjust the girls in the front. But for some reason she wouldn't let me help her tie the strings on her bottoms.

I demand a rematch from earlier but when she says your on I recognize that devious glint in her eyes. I grab her up throwing her over my shoulder blurring down to the pool room. She's screaming and laughing the whole way.

I don't stop until I'm just about to dunk her in the deep end of the pool. I swat at her ass then hold her bridal style swinging her. She screeches

" Don't you dare throw me in there buster. If you do you'll regret it. Alc I'm warning you..."

What's she gonna do? It's an empty threat and she knows I know it. I toss her in anyway. Everyone's laughing, even the vampires seem amused at our antics.

Shit I should of known better. When she surfaces with my swimming trunks in her hand. How she did she do it. Aw Fuck. Another new power. Must be.

Hell I need a damn instruction manual for all her new powers. They are manifesting to damn fast to possibly keep up with. I can hear Claude wolf whistle and Sookie snorts. Fuck.

I hear more cat calls and growls as the ass hats all have their fun. I hear a screech and running when Ames stops at the door and yells.

" WOW ALC YOU'RE HUGE. THAT THING COULD PUT MY EYE OUT FROM HERE. DAMN!"

Ignoring the rest of the snickers and growls from my so called friends. I jump in to retrieve my shorts from her retreating albeit laughing form.

Just when I catch her laughing ass, I grab at them only to have Eric fly by swooping in grabbing them instead and fly away. This isn't funny any more. Asshole. I growl out.

"Dammit Eric give me my trunks. You both had your fun. "

Eric just smirks floating above me just out of my reach. Why in the fuck are they teasing me? What the fuck did I do? Eric chuckles out,

" I thought it was a proper punishment for the crime he committed don't you agree my lover."

He's just trying to get in on the fun. Well ass hole two can play at that game. I leap out of the water giving chase as the room quickly goes silent.

I chase Eric around the room zig zagging, circling staying right on his fucking heels. I don't even realize whats happening and it takes me a few minutes after Janice's screeching, for me to realize that I'm flying after Eric in the … air... Fuck.

I falter immediately falling into the water. I surface and swim over, to come up to a red faced Sookie, now outta the pool trying to hide her snickering and failing while standing next to a bemused Eric. and a pissed off sister.

Damn I was so busy chasing Eric to pay him back I forgot I didn't have on trunks. Shit. I bet that's a sight none of them ever thought they'd see. I hear Godrics quiet laughter getting louder. The others vamps quietly laughing as well.

After a moment the rest break out laughing soon there all roaring with laughter. But when the slow clap starts Sookie hides her face in Eric's side as she laughs her ass off.

All the while I just stand there with my arms crossed over my chest growling. What I am not a modest person by anyone's stretch of the imagination. Holding my hand out I ask.

" Every one got a good look, so can I have my shorts now?"

I put on my shorts as Janice just shakes her head still staring at me. She's really starting to freak me the fuck out. I know it's not the first time she's ever seen me naked so... before I can finish my thought I hear Godric say.

" A good laugh I think this is exactly what we needed. But the six of you all need to think and choose wisely at everything you do from now on.

Your gifts and power sharing are instinctual I see. They are apparently tied quite heavily to your emotions. They also seem to manifest when needed.

Almost like a basic animal instinct I would think. But with a singular focus you can become dangerous even deadly to all those around you.

You all must be careful and diligent when discovering new powers until you can learn to control them or your emotions. I suggest no more horse play or teasing Claude until we all know just what they all are capable of.

Alc you were flying with out thinking about it. It took Janice's scream to cause you to think about what was going on around you..

There by causing you to falter and then fall. With the gifts and powers you all now possess, all manifesting so quickly, and we are not sure of all the powers that you all will possess.

I am worried that only relying on you instinct is not good or safe for any of you now or when you will need to fight.

To rely on just your instinct, is what you want to do, but you must learn to maintain your instincts while thinking too. As well as being able to call upon any or your gifts without having to rely on just your instincts.

Take your flying for an example. Picture yourself flying think of how you feel when you are flying and simply do it. Practice this with all your new powers and this is how you will learn control.

Sookie I have seen you pop several times now. Have you thought about it before hand or is it purely you acting just on your instinct."

" I think mostly instinct. Usually my emotions are in control when I pop. I only purposely popped once and my desire to win was what was in control that time."

" I think now would be a good time for us all to help each other learn what..."

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

" Follow me, we are under attack."

We all run to the security room to watch the monitors. Dammit I hate being stuck down here. Every instinct in me is wanting me to shift, go up there and join in the fighting.

I watch what looks like the Fae royal guards fighting with some fangers and what looks like some suped up weres.

For every one of us there seems to be at least five of them. Not good odds. The Fae seem heavily out numbered when the demons appear outta no where. I hear Godric barking out orders while flipping through different screens

" I believe this is Russell's doing. Those are his were's that are fighting. He keeps them loyal to him with his blood.

Eric contact the vampire guards on the grounds. Send them in to end this now before they draw further attention to us. I will contact the were guards to prepare for back up."

They both are making their calls and barking out orders, just as a head goes flying by on one of the the monitors. A blur goes by and a Fae guard turns to dust in front of another monitor.

I hear several screams and yelps as weres are being pulled apart by our Fae, demons and vamps who are joining in. There's a loud shriek and I see a vamp draining Fae.

This is going from bad to worse when an old man / vamp look directly at the camera. Smiling a sinister smile. He proclaims.

" Victory is mine Eric. You can not hide from me. I am three thousand years old. I am more powerful than you or your weakling of a maker.

Turn over the Stackhouse siblings to me now and I will make your death a fast one. Deny me and I will make you suffer. The likes of which you and your maker will beg for the true death..."

I quickly turn down the volume as I hear Sookie starting to cry. You can see several rocket launchers and torches aimed straight at the house.

Fuck my need to protect is starting to get painful. I'm so close to shifting it's taking all my will not to as I watch one guard fall after another.

Suddenly I feel an eery calm creep over me and the screens suddenly look like we're watching a hurricane forecast instead of a war.

The wind is swirling and howling at speeds that seem completely unnatural. The rain, dust and debris are making short work of the torches and rocket launchers.

But it's only raining over them and none of the the trees or leaves are moving. Suddenly there are lighting strikes of orange and green turning the enemy vamps to dust and killing the enemy were's, were they stand.

But the strikes aren't coming down from the sky they just... appear, just as they strike. They never seem to miss there intended target. What the hell!

It takes only a minute or two and all of our enemies are dead and gone. It only takes this Russell vamp a second or two longer than that.

I watch the smile melt off of Russell's face as a the wind literally pulls him limb from limb. He screams out a bloody 'noooooooo.' as his torso lights up with multiple strikes blowing whats left of him up. He was the last one, and once he was dead and goo the wind ceased blowing and the lighting strikes stopped immediately.

I look around and everyone is looking worried ?, scared?, in awe!?, proud!?, what the fuck! They are all backing away from us. Looking at the monitors again then look back at me, Eric, Sookie, Jason, Janice and Pam. We are all holding hands.

I glance to either side of me and we're all fucking glowing silver and gold. Brightly. Just like a god damn glow worm. But the glowing is weird looking, it's pulsing.

I can feel it go all through me. It almost feels like an extra heart beating but in your whole body not just your chest. I start to ask what the hell, but instead I black out.

A/N I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. ANY WAY THANKS FOR READING ANY QUESTIONS. OR SUGESTIONS P.M. ME IT MY BE A DAY OR TWO BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN. BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT WORTH YOUR WHILE. THANKS FOR READING!


	9. Chapter 9 WOOF

A/N. THIS WILL START WITH GPOV. ONE BAD GUY DOWN MAYBE. ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I OWN NOTHING. MRS HARRIS AND MR BALL DO. PLEASE ENJOY.

WEDNESDAY NIGHT

GPOV

I have been sitting here since the failed kidnapping attempt and death of Russell Edggington going over the the footage from the cameras outside as well as the cameras that were recording what unfolded inside.

So much power. There is little doubt Sookie will be a force, to be sure.

But her mates will need to help her learn control and to think things through and not just react. As I study the images over again one thing is certain she is the catalyst.

While all eyes were watching the fight. You could see her inner turmoil warring. The repulsion of death yet a true remorse for those who died.

She had started glowing almost as soon as the fight started , then within seconds Jason was also glowing. Only when she took a hold of her brothers hands did the other join suit. As if being told to do so.

Out of everything I have learned and discussed with Pythias. She was right about one thing.

The sibling is where their strength lies. Not their mates. At least not yet . That to must change before the completion of the transformation. If not, it could cause a ripple changing destiny.

The power must still be completely out of control. To burn so bright then out so fast. My only hope is that we have the time to build up their strengths before it is needed. While the outcome was good, it came at to high a price I fear.

Though magic only gets stronger if it is used regularly. Therefore practicing, making it stronger, makes it more durable. At least this time it didn't destroy the security room or knock us all out again.

The smell of magic was also missing from the air.

I go out to find everyone has retired for the night. Leaving only Aley and Cc watching TV.

"Girls what are you watching." I asked coming in the room. Cc replies

" A talk show about the most interesting humans turned vampire." I sat next to Cc.

"What have you been thinking about brother. You've been in that office for hours." Maybe a fresh set of eyes will help.

" Mostly I re watched the footage of what occurred tonight. "

I grab the remote and enter the pass code to show the footage playing out here on the plasma.

" Watch Sookie face change and watch their mates once the Stachouse siblings join hands."

We all watch the footage again. When Aley spots a flash of light reflecting on a monitor Sookie is facing. I replay in slow motion. Aley narrates.

"That's it. Her eyes, she looked at Eric tensing wanting to fight, then to Alc, his eyes had already flashed wanting to change while Jason was less battle ready. She was feeling her mates call to war, that started the whole thing.

If she can control that she can control their power and not run at full strength therefore not burning out quickly." That is what I was missing as Cc surmises.

" That is true. As there are beings out there, that if they are not able to control their power from burning out quickly, they would simply wait them out. Hopefully they will wake before we go down if not, I will leave a note requesting a private meeting with Sookie."

Aley ads " I would love to show them how to use the vampire instincts to control magic. " She is perfect for that . The only known water fae turned vampire. Her knowledge of controlling magic will be a great asset in the coming days. And I tell her as much.

I go write out my notes to leave for the others upon their rise. I contact Marcus And Isabelle, gathering all the new Intel, thankful there's no news of any kind.

As I close the door to our room as Cc comes out of the bathroom. Cc starts

" I left a note taped to the inside of their door for Sookie to see me when I rise. " I undress and join Cc in bed,

" I left a note detailing what occurred and copies of the disks for Eric. As well."

"Why? He is younger than the both of us. He won't rise until long after we do." I pull Cc to me allowing her to curl up next to me as I answer her

" Ah you forget he will be a true immortal with no weaknesses. Which means he will soon if not already be able to walk in the sun. And resist his day death with out the bleeds."

My last thought is of the gifts my child has and will have. Seeing the sun after 1200 years. I only wish I would be able to join him.

THURSDAY EARLY AFTERNOON

SPOV

I feel something holding me down, weighting down on my stomach and legs. I go to move it off with my hands to find more hands? I wake up snuggled up into my mates arms. Mm. Mine.

But before I have time to enjoy the feeling of being surrounded by love. What woke me up.

Ugh. I have to pee. I wiggle free from Eric's arm and leg. Only for Alc to tighten his grip. "Bear let me go I gotta go pee."

" Nooo Sleeppp. 5 mo..." I do what I've done since we were kids I pinched his arm. He releases me with a " Ow not fare. You could a said let go"

Why does Alc have his swim trunks on. Better yet why do I still have my bikini on? Ugh I'll think about that in a minute.

I crawl over him to get out of bed as I just barely make it. I do my morning routine . I grab the towel and start drying my hair as I head to the closet to get some fresh clothes on.

I don't care what anyone calls it, it's a closet for pete's sake. Money doesn't change that fact.

The last thing I remember was um the guys horse playing. Then I remember talking with Godric about our sharing powers. Alc was certain proof of that.

I look over at the bed as I leave the room. Alc and Eric, both sprawled out on their stomachs. Hm they were on their sides earlier.

I am starving. I grab the door to leave and see my name on 2 notes. I pluck them both off the door and head down stairs. I see the guy's in the pool and wave as I go by.

I get to the kitchen. I set the notes down on the counter. I walk to the fridge, opening it I walk in. As I decide I'm in the mood for Gran's famous first day breakfast.

I can see it all sitting on the table now, the waffles, country fried steaks, gravy, eggs, bacon, sausage, grits, fresh fruit, hash browns and her homemade biscuits . M m. I miss Gran. It's so vivid I can almost smell it.

I start getting out the ingredients out of the fridge.

I hear Quinn voice. Hmm he sounds funny" Gran's first day breakfast hey guy's come here! "

How does he know what I'm thinking. I knock the fridge door closed with my hip just in time to see a platter of biscuits materialize out of thin air.

I'm startled out of my shock as I hear Fran " God. This just keeps getting weirder."

Then Ames " It's called conjuring or calling..."

Claudine " That's definitely not fae magic"

" No that's witch..." Ames starts

Then Quinn's " Grab her" As I feel Claude's arms go around me, as my knees go weak . The girls unload my arms setting the ingredients on the counter.

I sit at the table as Ames asked " You okay ? Um you know . Well. This is great magic very powerful magic. You can do things I can only hope to do some day." She sounds jealous?

" I didn't I mean to do this. I was hungry and I remembered it and then it was there" I wave my hands around.

Just then Alc Janice, and Jason round the corner " Great sis. Mm. Great minds think alike huh. Just what I was in the mood for."

He grabs a plate starts piling his plate while the rest of us watch as plates, spoons, forks , ladles, butter,syrup, ketchup, jam, salt and pepper shakers all appear and disappear as he reaches for them.

I say

"He doesn't seem to..."

Quinn" Nope"

me" Um..."

Claudine" Was that "

Fran " Did you see"

Ames" Oh my Goddess"

Claude" Yea"

Alc" Did he "

me" Yea "

Janice" Did that "

Jason" What you all staring at. Ya ain't seen a starving man eat? Damn what y'all all mumbling about. Ya better dig in fore it get's cold. Thanks sis, your the best!"

He kisses my cheek as he goes to sit on the other side of the table. I don't know what to do. This is outta the twilight zone.

As Alc asks" Hey don't Bogart the hot sauce. Pass it down here Jase." as I watch Jason grab a bottle that just materializes of hot sauce with out looking and hands it off and it stays there. Huh.

Me " pass the butter please Jase"

" Sure sis" same thing happens again

Quinn" Salt pepper" again appears, stays

Claude " Pass the syrup" again it appears ,stays.

Fran takes all the ingredients I had gathered, returning them to the fridge. While Ames and Janice pass out plates and silverware to everyone. As we all dig in.

Claudine grabs drinks and before I know it were finishing up Gran's Famous first day breakfast. As Janice And Fran start gathering up the dirty dishes .

Jason pats his belly" I'm stuffed I couldn't eat another bite.."

And the food that was left all disappeared." Whoa Did ya see that. Shit Who done it ."

Alc " Fuck"

Quinn" Damn"

Ames" um "

Everyone looks at me as Alc says" You tell him"

" Tell me what? Sis"

I studder and start "You See Jase , um well …. You kinda well I think that..." Alc God bless him, comes to my rescue

" Fuck you did all that Jason. Man Shit. you thought it and it appeared. Your full and it disappeared."

Ames continued" It's called calling , or conjuring . It's a witch power. When we first saw everything appear we thought, well that Sookie was doing it. But now maybe..."

Janice chimes in" We were talking about it on the way down stairs."

" I can't believe it. I mean it tasted just like what I member Gran's cooking tastes like. Ya sure?" His confused face mirrors my own. As Ames assures him.

I get up to retrieve my notes as Alc grabs my waist hugging me. A beer would probably help right about now.

" I missed you when I woke up this morning um afternoon tinker bug. I was hoping you'd be there when I woke up. "

I look up as he smirks at me while waggling his eye brows. I start blushing

"Silly man . I said I was hungry." Open mouth insert foot.

" I know I was too. I still am" He says as he leans down kissing me for all hes worth as he grabs my ass and squeezes. Mm what he does to my insides.

Fran teases" Get a room, we still have to eat in here."

Jason chimes in with Janice on his lap groping each other

" God please. I don't want to see ya grope my sis. That's shits just gross man. Fuck I may have to bleach my eyes out now."

Alc looks over at him amused

" Me too Jason Quid pro Que. That's my sister in your lap. Dammit, keep it pg got it, or bleach won't help!"

Janice and I can barely contain our giggles when we say.

" Guys. Come on" and I continue again just to push his buttons he did it to me for years

" It's all good, besides Jase, its not like we're having..." I hide my laughter and blush in Alc's chest. Mm what a chest.

" Don't sis. Dammit Don't for the love of my sanity. Finish. That. Sentence!"

Eric and Pam Join us at that point. " You mean sex."

" Ugh!" you can hear the repulsion in his voice. Ha take that.

Eric joins Alc and me kissing each of us, as I say,

" Hush! Now . "

As I smack Eric playfully on his chest . He just raises his completely lick able eyebrow. God I'm turning into a wanton hussie.

He takes his Blood from Pam as she goes over kissing her mates and I feel Alc's lower region stiffen. As Eric of course continues.

" She is of age and she has 2 strong viral mates who wish she was still in bed when we woke." I blush at that, as I feel his buldge, I look up at Alc and tease

" Whats wrong bear? "

Must be a male thing." Um. Nothing." he releases me with one last pinch on my ass.

Alc and Eric go over to the table with everyone else and discuss what happened at breakfast as I open my notes reading the one from Cc first.

'Sookie,

I would like to discuss what I have noticed as to how you are dealing with your powers as well as the sharing of your new vampire gifts. I may be able to help you woman to woman. Please make time for me some time after 3. As I am able to rise long before the sunsets.

Cc '

I reread it, well that gives me over an hour and half. I open the other note this one from Aley

'Sookie,

I haven't gotten to speak to you yet. So allow me to introduce myself . I am Eric's oldest child. I am a vampire /water fae hybrid. I know of no one else like me.

Though I never fully came into my powers. I do have knowledge that I think can be very helpful to you in learning how to control and wield your fae magic with vamp reflexes.

I know that you have a lot going on and a lot to learn in a short time. But I will be here to help you anytime. Just let me know.

Alcakesh '

Well that's good. Maybe there is something to all this. I think of all the people that are around me now, none of them lived in Bon Temps. But all relocated there.

No one relocates to Bon Temps.

Had they not been there for me. I shudder at what my life would have been like.

But now I have 2 mates, powers a transformation we are all going through. Lord knows I need all the help I can get.

I sit down at the table with my mates. I listen as Eric explains what Godric had informed him as well as that we blacked out again and our friends put us to bed .

That explains my suit. Cheese and rice. What's next. I hear them talking about thought versus instinct. I tell them

" I have always gone by my gut and reacted out of instinct. You kinda have to I mean when you answer a question not spoken. It's gotten me outta lot of scrapes. It's when I think I over think and get into trouble."

Alc states " I think your mind compartmentalizes . You are always thinking."

Eric ads"Maybe a better example is your mind is always running scenarios and you act on the one to cause the least amount of trouble. It would make sense. You are by nature a pacifist. But you have a warriors mind . Quick but unmoving once it's made up. "

JESUS CHRIST SHEPARD JUDEA. Godric startles me again

" You are correct Eric. She does have a warriors mind. But she is also correct that she does go by instinct. Last night I watched her internal struggle and her indecisiveness.

She looked to each of you to chose a path. She didn't like those path's, and choose the path the easiest,fastest, and perhaps least harmful, for it to be over with now. As you know this is what will get you killed in war."

I look at Eric and Alc both as they nod their heads agreeing. Godric comes up putting hiss hands on my shoulders giving them a gentle squeeze. As I hear Eric and Alc emit a low growl. Huh. As he continues.

" As it's up to her mates to help her not her brother. Sookie has the tools she needs. She just needs to learn to balance all pros and cons and act on the correct outcome. Not necessarily what would be the least painful or the quickest solution.

Because until she as well as all of you can control this power. You will all 6 of you continue to burn hot and fast burning out completely leaving your self venerable. And a weakness exposed to your enemy's. "

Gosh darn it. How's he know that.

" Wow he's got you pegged huh sis. Your like, Yoda huh Godric." Gaud only my brother.

" Yes Jason something like that. It also may have to do with my 2700 plus years on the earth. I have had many centuries to learn and understand how the mind works."

Wow I didn't have any idea. He has seen so much . I hope he will let me pick his brain when this is over with. To live that long I gosh ..

" So your like the oldest now. Wow." Janice asked. And Pam chimes in,

" Father time isn't much older."

uh oh Eric's pissed " Pamela" but Godric just ignores their display. He must be used to it.

" You would be correct, I am now the oldest vampire in the new world. Cc and Eric are 2nd and 3rd oldest.

Russall Eddgeington ,the vampire that you and your mates killed last night was around 3000 years old.

He thought foolishly, that his age and speed as well as his strength made him indestructible. You 6 proved him wrong last night.

But make no mistake he was not the oldest nor the strongest. He is nothing compared to the magical creatures that don't want you 6 to transform. And they are going to come for you.

That we know, is for certain. When, is a guess. History proves you strike when least expected.

We are all here to help. The fates have brought us all here to give you 6 the tools necessary to help achieve your destiny according to the prophecy.

I would like each of you to,,, " he went on explaining each one strengths and how they can help. I saw Cc and excused myself as we went to the TV room with her.

I sat next to her on the couch. I was just in awe. Blushing I started

" Cc I just want to say I well I love history . And well I mean your, you. I have read..."

" A lot of it is inaccurate. Not events necessary . More like the dates are not even close. Our years ran longer than your 12months. We can talk about that some other time.

I wanted to talk to you about your thought process and help you deal with being the leader of your mates. Trilogy, as Jason is his mates. Triad.

Be fore you can start. You are the for lack of a better word the one with the spark. Nothing has happened until your light called to the others.

With that comes responsibility..."she explains being a leader is a way of life a way of thinking I know everything they are telling me I need to know to be what I am to become.

So I listened and it is as if a door unlocks in my brain. It all started to make sense. Everything everyone's said. Over the rest of the afternoon and most all night we each talk to and learn what being a particular species means magically. And what they can do .

How to control impulses from creating magical messes. I have learned so much and I feel so much more in control than when I awoke.

I meet Eric, Alc and Quinn last and after all the talking about different Animals and what differences magic played in there life. We finally change. Well Eric does. Me no.

After several tries Quinn and Eric excuse themselves to check on the others.

" I get ever thing you have explained Alc but I am not a Were I can't"

I whined . Okay maybe I shouldn't have but I'm hungry and tired.

"You watched Eric change into a Wolf and then a Bengal. If he can then so can you.

Your either over thinking it or not concentrating enough. Please Tinker bug you have more magic than I have ever seen in any one person, if any one could you can. Let's try again.

Now relax, like Claudine showed us finding you core. Once your there picture a wolf . Then just let you magic take over. That's it. Good girl."

" Woof"

" Okay. "

"lick Woof"

" Mm. Maybe later. Okay. Now. Turn back. " Wimper woof woof woof woof."

" Sook ? Its okay. Sook, turn..."

" WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! GGGRRRWWW!"

HEY GET BACK HERE! Aw hell. Please. Damn it."

A/N I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO WHO MADE BREAKFAST. NEXT UP APOV. A LITTLE SEX MAYBE MORE WILL SEE. THANKS FOR READING


	10. Chapter 10

A/N HOPE EVERYONES ENJOYING THIS. AS I AM WRITING THIS. WE START BACK AS THEY WAKE WITH APOV. WARNING M/M M/F M/F/M SEX . LOTS OF LEMONS THIS IS UNBETA'D SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MRE. HARRIS AND .PLEASE ENJOY.

THURSDAY EARY AFTERNOON

APOV

Mm. I wake to some one caressing my ass. Some one is in the mood by what is poking me in my thigh. I roll on my side so I can pull Eric in closer.

"Mm what you doing up?. Not that I'm not happy but shouldn't you be dead for the day?" I grab him and pump his hardening cock

" Yes . But I believe it has to do with you both being breathers and my heart still beating. Where is Sookie." he returns the gesture while grinding into my pumping him

" Mm. She's gone. When she woke me she said she was hungry. I guess she's in the kitchen now. Now turn around " Mm damn morning sex.

I take his cock in my mouth sucking his head in rhythm with my hand pumping as I use my other hand to work his nut sack, working him into a frenzy.

Fuck he's giving as good M hm so fucking good making hard to concentrate.

" Fuck yes. Suck Mm Fuck I'm ma fuck... God damn that feel so good Yesssssssss!"

I shoot my wad down his throat and redouble my efforts sucking him hollowing out my throat swallowing him humming as I feel he's getting close I rub his p spot while he increases his pumps down my throat as he screams out his completion. I lean up on one elbow

" Come here" I grab his neck and pull him in for a kiss tasting myself in his mouth.

"Shower?" We get dirtier before we get clean.

I watch as he saunters into the dressing room grabbing a pair of lounge pants putting them on over that gorgeous ass. Mm. I dress in black shorts and a wife beater.

We head out of our room to see Janice Jason And Pam coming out of their room, arm in arm Damn I didn't need to see my baby sister sandwiched between Jason and Pam.

That Shits just TMI, to know about you sis sex life. I get between Janice and Jason with a hug for Janice.

" Hey y'all heading down for breakfast." he asked while groping at the girls asses. As their in front of us arm in arm.

"Yep . " I respond . I'm hoping he'll think about food now instead of their asses.

" I was saying that I sure could go fer Gran's famous first day breakfast. Wasn't I babe's." Aw Fuck Shit why'd I have to look down as he pinched their buts. Dammit. Paybacks a mother fuck..

" Hey do you remember how we got to bed last night. We can't. Hell last thing I remember was the fight outside then nothing."

Finally Eric looks up from what he's reading

" In Godrics note it he said we all passed out again and they all put us to bed. Pam I need to speak to you privately." she kisses Janice as she Slides up to Eric.

" Yes Master?" Fuck TMI And too fucking early for this much sexual stimulation.

They blur to the computer room as we turn in towards the kitchen , just as .Jason says

" I wonder what Sook's cooking it smells great sis. Mm Great minds think alike huh. Just what I was in the mood for."

What the fuck. She hasn't been awake that long. And looking at the room and judging by the shocked faces she didn't cook it either.

I look at the table and I blink several times as I watch Jason grab at items that weren't there as they materialize then just to set them down as they disappear. I look around to see if everyone is seeing what I'm seeing.

When Sookie starts"He doesn't seem to..."

Quinn says "Nope"

Sookie"um"

Claudine"was that"

Fran"did you see..."

Ames "Oh My Goddess"

Claude "Yea" I couldn't take it any more I asked

"Did he" I asked waving at all the food

Sookie "Yea"

I've seen some fucked up shit in my day but this shit beats all I ever seen. If someone told me about this shit before today. I'd a laughed my ass off just knowing they was bull shiting.

But to see it. Damn. I decide to see if he can call anything to him so I say

" Hey man. Don't Bogart the hot sauce "

And just like everything else he grabs at thin air and hands me a bottle. Shit I'm gonna need a drink if this shit keeps happening. After several more all settle down to eat .

I am so freaked out I swear I don't remember what the fuck I ate or what it tasted like. I go to grab another biscuit when everything disappears. Shit.

Just as Jason blurts out" Whoa Did you see that shit. Who done it." Aw hell he don't know he's doing it.

"Fuck"

Quinn"Damn."

Ames" Um"

I look at Sook he's her brother so I say" You tell him."

Cause I know if it were me I wouldn't believe it from anyone else's mouth but Janice's'. Hell who am I kidding I wouldn't believe her either.

I help her out trying to explain as Ames finishes up the explanation.

I need a beer. I get up go to the fridge grabbing a beer. I pop it leaning against the counter. I take a long draw as Sook gets up.

I grab her wrapping my arms around her, I kiss her passionately groping her ass . Then pulling her leg up to rest on my hip. All to get a rise outta Jason. Well mostly.

Fran teases us as Jason starts complaining and I tell him

" Me to Jason Quid Pro Que My Sister Dammit. Keep it p g or bleach won't help."

I am so glad my sister and my lover find this funny as Eric and Pam enter he finishes Sookie's comment, And comes over leaning down to kiss Sook then me as I kiss him back I grope his ass.

Ha. Take that Janice. Wrong time to look. Shit that shouldn't be hot right watching your sister tongue bath her girlfriends mouth. Shit Sookie felt that. So she has to make fun of me "Whats wrong Bear?"

"Um nothing." absoFuckinglutely nothing. I squeeze her and walk over sitting down at the table.

Eric and I discuss what occurred last night and he informs us that there is a DVD of what happened if we want to watch it later.

Godric comes it as Sookie joins at the table. He reiterates what Eric had said and like Eric I think the key is Sookie. She has the power to keep several things going at once, in her head .

She needs to learn what powers to rely on by instinct and what powers to wield by thought and planing.

Hell if you looked up the definition of multitasking in the dictionary there should be a picture of Sookie.

Of course She doesn't see it that way. We all try to explain to her just how unique she truly is. But maybe with us all there to help her eventually she get it. I hope so. I growl at Godric as he squeezes Sook's shoulders.

We break off and talk to , discuss or in Claudine's case meditate.

As I go through the day and evening. I am starting to understand and even control to some degree some of the powers that I now have. I mean shit I'm a Were with a lot of magical abilities I didn't have 4 days ago.

Finally I Get to show off with Quinn. As we take turns, we explain what it is to be a Were and how we actually change and what it feels like.

Eric gets it right off. But Sookie. She doesn't think it's possible. Cause she's not a were. Please. I get her to concentrate and to see the wolf then to become the wolf. Finally she does. And she is a beautiful White wolf.

Shes so excited that she accidentally scents me. She's barking then she starts licking me jumping around I tell her to turn back she gets a look in her eyes wimpers and barking as she takes off .

Well Fuck. I am so screwed. I Guess I should a went over that part a little more. Dammit. I'm yelling for her to stop , heel. Anything, as I holler out for the rest that we have a problem. Everyone spreads out looking and sniffing for her.

I can smell her and she's equally pissed and scared. Not good.

We all go in search of her. I should have told her that if her emotions were out of control it could prevent her changing back. I. Am. So. Fucking. Screwed.

Of course all she has to do is pass out or fall asleep and she'll return to herself.

I hear a whimper in the toilet room in our bathroom as I zoom up there to see Godric and Eric both trying to talk her out. As I hear Eric plead

"Sookie, lover, please come out. You aren't stuck like that. I know what your thinking but I promise you, you'll be fine."

I continue as I pull on the door

" Tinker bug you'll be fine once you calm down."

How the fuck did she lock the door . Hell how'd she open the door.

"GROWLGROWL" fuck she's pissed so I try again

"Please Come out. You know it's not permanent. Remember I told you about my first Change I was so excited I couldn't change back but when I woke up I was my human self again."

I mean I do know how she feels.

"GROWLGROWLGROWL!"

Shit I'll be lucky to keep my Balls if she doesn't calm down soon. Her temper with those canines not a good thing . Hell. Time to man up. Fuck it.

"Fine I'm coming in there if you won't come out then. I'll change and come in there we can stay in wolf form so you won't be alone." I look at Eric and Godric and say.

" One of you let me in once I change." I know they can break the lock on the door.

I strip my wife beater off when I here her whimper and scratching at the door.

Eric pulls open the door breaking the lock, as she pounces on me pushing me down on the floor, licking my face ,then nipping at my neck and pinning me to the floor.

" Okay Okay! I get it ! I promise to not make you change again. But only after you have successfully changed 5 times. Deal" It's the same deal my dad made me. Sneaky ass mother fucker.

"woof" At least she's calming down.

" Go lay down by the bed and relax and sleep. When you change back one of us will put you to bed." She looks at me and cocks her head . Turns tail as she jumps for the bed and I say.

" No. Get your paws down. Not on the bed. " She's the one who complained of wet dog smell when I took a nap on her bed.

"GGGGGWWWWWRRRRR!" She 'll be the one to complain later

" don't you growl at me missie. You lay on the floor by the bed. Wet fur smell is really hard to get out of mattresses. You know that."

We all leave her at the foot of the bed in front of the bench. I swear she still looks pissed. Shit. She's she's a fucking stubborn bitch. God I love her.

" Alc what happened" Godric asks. As I closed the bedroom door

"She freaked out. And ran before I could explain ." Eric always the wise ass.

" I'm glad she's mad at you and not me. You'll be sleeping in the dog house for a while." Don't I know it.

" Ha Ha mother fucker Ha. Ha " as we walk down stairs. Towards the kitchen I think I'll make us some food I'm starving.

"She is still not in full control of her emotions. And you see what can happen. This could easily turned bad very quickly."

Godric states as we go to the kitchen. I head for the fridge and pull out sandwich fixens.

As I make us both sandwiches. I wish we had some curly fries to go with our sandwiches. Sook loves her curly fries. Those would be great. As I'm putting the fixens away,

I hear Eric ask" What are these and where did they come from Alc."

I look back at the counter by the sandwiches and there sits 2 baskets of crispy hot curly fries just like at Merlottes. Fuck

" Shit I think I did that. I was thinking about them and poof there they are. New power I guess. Like what I told you Jason Did."

Godric looks thoughtful at the fries

" Eric take a small piece and try it. If I'm right you should be able to eat food now. You will need it in the coming weeks as magic burns a lot of calories ."

I stare open mouthed at him as he chews a tiny piece of fries. It's actually kinda funny to watch , he looks completely lost as what to do as Godric prompts

" Swallow it and take a swig of blood. Lets see if it stays down."

I remember the first time I asked him what would happen if he ate any thing. He said it wouldn't pass down past his throat muscles. He would just throw it right back up. Fluids would go down but would have to come back up. He said it is a very persuasive form of torture.

" I don't feel sick at all. There's no heaviness in the pit of my stomach like if I were to drink fluids. " he grabs another fry.

" If your gonna eat learn to eat with your mouth closed." I tell him.

That shits just gross. Wow that's just so fucking weird to watch him eat. Godric stops him after the 5th fry.

" Lets see in a few minutes how you feel. You can try some water perhaps. But still drink blood as you main sustenance for now."

He's gotta feel like a test dummy. To eat and drink for the first time in well ever.

I grab a beer and take my food and sit at the table watching Godric and Eric try different things. After I eat, I leave them to take Sook her sandwich and fries while they experiment even more.

As long as I don't have to survive only on blood were cool.

As I thought she's laying there naked as the day she was born in her human form.

I set her fries and sandwich down. I pick her up and she stirs as I sit her on my lap on the bench. Mm her scent is intoxicating.

" Hey there. You feel better." I look in her big eyes as she yawns sleepily.

" Mm hmm. Your still in trouble buster." No I'm not. I see her smile. So I offer her a peace offering.

" Here I brought you a sandwich and some curly fries" she seems surprised. I'm not that bad . Am I .

" Oh how thoughtful of you. You cooked for me . Thank you. Bear."

I would cook for her if I knew how. She takes a big bite . Smiling as she eats. I grab a fry and feed it to her .

" How sweet of you. Did you bring me an iced tea." Shit I forgot. I think of one. I look on the floor and grab it handing it to her. As she smiles her thanks.

" Alc why do those look like Merlottes fries. Did you get Jason to conj our them up." Shit I was hoping she wouldn't notice.

" No I did. I just thought of your iced tea and it appeared. Godric has Eric downstairs experimenting with eating."

I change the subject. As I lean in sniffing her neck.

" Really is he okay.." Mm her scent. What she say. Oh yea.

" Yea. I mean he looks kinda like a 6monthold who's never had food in his mouth before . But I guess it's gotta be weird after 1200 yrs. Of not chewing I mean. "

I continue feeding her fries and rubbing her back. I wish she would hurry up and finish I want her. It's almost a need. As she finishes her sandwich and takes a drink. I take her drink setting it on the floor. And I take the basket of fries outta her lap.

I start massaging her breast rolling her nipple in between my fingers. As I kiss up and down her throat and neck.

" Mm that feels good, don't stop Alc. " I have no intention of stopping..

" Bath with me Tinker bug. You won't regret it." That's the last thing I say as I pick her up and set her on the side of the tub.

As I fill the tub and pour lavender and vanilla oils in the water. Sook goes and gathers up some clothes for later. I take her hand in mine and I help her in to the tub. I latch on to her breast as it passes in front of my mouth.

She fists her hands in my hair as I spread her legs to straddle my lap I pump 1 then 2 fingers in her hot wet pussy. Damn she's so fucking tight. I hear her moans.

" God yes. Faster. Mm. More." I want her but I want to know that she want's me as much so I stall my fingers and ask " I need to be inside you. Tell me now if your not ready and I'll stop. "

She starts wiggling her ass trying to find friction as my on hand on her hip stills her efforts.

" God please Alc. Don't stop. Please " here moans are all I need to here as I line her up to my cock and slowly push in. Fuck she feels so god damn tight.

" It's gonna feel soooo. Mm gooddddd. Mm baby. Rotate your hips Yea like that . Mm . Fuck hold on to my shoulders Love. "

I rock her hips in time to meet my thrusts as she catches on

" Lover. Rotate your hip out when you pulling up and rotate your hip in going down,"

I tell her what to do as she does it rolling her hips as I pump into her from under her .She's a natural. I here Eric come in I hope he's got sense to stay the fuck quiet and let me finish

. " Love that's it Yea. Cum with me Mm. Fuck you feel so fucking good."

I take one hand from her hips and rub her clit in tight circles before tapping it as her walls start fluttering as she soon moans out my name in her release as I follow right after. I take her mouth kissing her our tongues fighting over control.

As I am kissing down her neck I feel her stiffen slightly as Eric joins us. At least she didn't scream.

" My lovers. That is the most erotic thing I have seen in many centuries. I hope there is room for me." He caresses her back while sitting on the seat beside me kissing my shoulder then neck . As I am still kissing down her neck

" Please Mm join us . I mean if that's OK With you Tinker bug."

I continue my assault down her chest. As he continues on my neck. I take her left nipple in my mouth swirling my tongue around it . All I hear is her moans of a yes.

As I hear her breath hitch as I look to see Eric mimic my movement on the other breast. I look in to her face to see no inhibitions left just pure bliss.

So I go back to work kissing and nipping my way back down her chest kissing her over to that nipple as it's standing at attention waiting for me. I take my left hand as I readjust Sookie's leg bringing it to rest between Eric's legs.

I reach for Eric's cock. I start pumping it getting an appreciative moan.

I take my right hand and rub up and down her back caressing her gorgeous ass.

I feel her shift fully onto Eric's lap as remove my right hand from her back to pump my own cock. I reluctantly remove my mouth from her breast. I take turns kissing and nipping at both their shoulders and neck." as I hear him ask.

" Lover are you ready for me. I want to give you pleasure "

" Oh. God .Yes. Mm. "

I help him line her up as I shift from pumping him to rubbing her clit In time with my own pumps. As I kiss his shoulder biting him lightly as I watch my lovers cock pump all the way in as they writhe and moan for each other.

" Faster. Mm harder. God. That feels, don't stop." Fuck I'm so fucking horny.

" Alc. Get on you knees lover, let me taste you." I rise up on my knees placing one knee on the seat and my foot on the floor turning so he can take me in his mouth.

Just as he is leaning over I feel a tiny hand reach for my cock replacing my own hand. I take both their heads in my hands fisting their hair.

As she pumps while he proceeds to suck me off I lean down pulling her head back slightly I kiss her demanding entrance into her mouth with my tongue where I coax her hot little tongue out sucking it in rhythm with my own fucking cock. It's all I can do not to buck.

As I swallow her moans as she repays me in kind. I feel him humming around my cock. As I hear her moans of completion.

And after he deep throats my cock one last time I cum all down his throat while roaring my satisfaction.

As we all start to cum down for our orgasmic haze. I notice that there is a almost peachy pink color surrounding us.

I watch as it seems to fade right back into our skin to be relapsed by the red that is always there when we are touching. Shit I wonder what color that represents.

A/N WELL I HOPE IT ALL MAKES SENSE. MABYE THE PEACH/PINK IS FERTILITY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COVER THE REST OF THEIR TIME LOCKED UP AND WILL BRING ABOUT THE COMPLETION OF THEIR TRANSFORMATION. THEN THE BATTLES WILL START. MAYBE ONE MORE BEFORE . THANKS.


	11. Chapter 11 tatoo

A/N HEY THERE I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS . THIS WILL START IN EPOV AND END IN APOV. ALSO PHONE CONVERSATIONS WILL HAVE A ' AT THE BEGINNING AND THE END ' OF EACH SIDE OF CONVERSATION. IT WILL COVER FRIDAY THROUGH WELL AS M/F/M SEX AND A LITTLE FIGHTING. THIS IS UNBETA'D ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I OWN NOTHING MRS HARRIS AND MR. BALL DO I JUST LIKE TO PRETEND. ENJOY

FRIDAY MORNING

EPOV

I lay here spooned up behind my lover as she is curled onto Alc's chest. In all the centuries I have walked this earth no two have ever meant more to me than my lovers.

I have had thousand's of lovers, both men , and women , 3 ways 4 ways, orgies you name it. The only ones that matter are laying here with me now.

While I have never held any special affection for weres, hell I never bedded a were before Alc. To which Pam has never let me forget.

Alc has always been different. I guess now I understand it better. The feelings I felt around him. Outside of Godric, Cc, Aley and Pam. He was the first and only human or supe, I would call a friend as well as a lover.

I'll never forget the first time we had sex together. It was the first time he, Jason, and Quinn had an orgy. The girls were freaking out after Jason letting the Quinn{cat , Bengal} out of the bag so to speak and he wanted my help to glamor the girls into forgetting.

I went over and glamored the girls in to forgetting, and continuing the party. We ended up having what I found out later was his first 3way much less 3 way with a man that night.

We had several more 3 ways his first 3 years of college. At least once every 2 weeks. I didn't care. It was an easy way for me to score a feed and fuck.

Alc wasn't like any other Weres, and he would always make sure we were going to have run of the house alone. Or at least the master suite so I could come and go by the balcony undetected by his housemates.

The first time I fucked him just us, the girl had long since passed out. It felt different than any other time I've fucked a man, even my maker. I know now that it was because he was to be mine in every sense of the word.

As for Sookie well I may not know her in person. But I know her all the same. Alc never told her secret of her telepathy.

Though he told me stories of their growing up that make much more sense now. But I feel I know her just as well as Alc.

I am pleased that she has excepted me and shown me her love. As I love her and Alc with ever fiber that I am.

If any one, including my maker would have told me that I would fall in love, much less with a Were and human / supe. I would have had their mental health checked.

Even knowing the prophecy, and the involvement of 2 siblings I wouldn't have thought Alc, much less Sookie.

I am proud to be a part of what will come and if what my maker believes is true then I will help both Alc And Sookie raise their children with them. I only wish that I could some how give Sookie some blonde little angels too.

I am brought out of my thoughts, at the soft knock of Pam at the door .

I get up slowly whispering" Give me a minute." I grab my black sleep pants slipping them on going to the door, and with one final look at my lovers I go out into the hall.

" What is it you need Pam." She looks almost worried if she were human.

" I am confused Eric as to what is stirring inside of me. I have these emotions that I never had before. I woke up and I crave food I've never eaten." It all makes sense now.

" Calm down I feel you worry. Lets go to the kitchen and I'll see if I can't answer you questions." I wrap my arm around her shoulders as we walk in human speed there.

I see where Godric believes Pam to be my reincarnated sisters soul.

Unlike Aley , Pam and I have never had a sexual relationship beyond the first night. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. We were always more like brother, sister.

Where Aley was more of a sexual companion for me . Though it has been several decades since I've been with Aley. Up until my my mates I would have bedded her had she wanted it.

I get us some bloods and warm them I also get a bowl of fruit and a bottle of tea I tried earlier. It was delectable. I set everything down on the table in front of us.

" Pam would you like to try a grape?' I ask, she looks leery but she tries it.

"Pam chew with your mouth closed" now I know what Alc meant.

" Okay now try and swallow. " This proves harder for her than one would think.

" Eric that was delicious. Will it stay down? Can I have more?" she is so excited I am curious as to how she is acclimating.

" Yes you can have more. And yes it should stay down. With our mates abilities, and our new found heartbeats, I believe that eating will once again become second nature to us as well as several other things. " She has a look of disbelief.

" Eric you can't be serious. Next you'll be telling me we can day walk. I'll be able to get a tan and have babies. I know some things have changed. But me turning human after almost 500 years. Pf ft. Seriously. You know there are some things I prefer not reawaken." That's my Pam.

"Yes. Godric believes that with the powers and the swapping of gifts, all our weakness will no longer affect us. So yes walking in the sun ,getting a tan all very real possibility's. Tell me how do you feel towards Janice and Jason. "

I watch her for a long time. For Pamela to show this much thoughtfulness, show's me that she is changing. If anyone was suited to being a vampire, it was Pam.

" I feel much more protective of them both, than I feel about you or Aley. Strange I never thought that of anyone. Much less that they would feel more important to me than you master."

She's feels love for them, but she feels guilt that it is more than for me now.

" Pam you are feeling love for your mates. It is not wrong to feel more for them than for me. They are yours. I made you vampire yes. And you have made me proud. But it is a totally different kind of love. Remember I told you I feel differently for your sister than you."

She and Aley have never been close. Aley to this day still shows more human quality's than Pam ever has.

" Yes. But I am a much better vampire than she will ever hope to be. She has always been different than us."

She's trying to justify I need her to understand her love for her mates

" Yes. But to get back on topic. I believe you are feeling love for both your mates."

" Eric your confusing me an Aley again. I swear your senile."

" Pam I am not senile"

"Dear Abby says senility comes with old age. Your ancient."

"Pamela".

" Humph. Fine . But I do not love, those are human qualities. I am not human." She is so stubborn.

" Okay. Tell me in one word sentences, your first instinct, how would you feel if they were injured."

"Hurt."

" And you how would you feel if someone else tried to bed them"

" They wouldn't, I would kill them "

"Pam"

" Possessive"

" Because "

" Mine" maybe she's finally getting it.

" Exactly. You love you mates."

" That only proves you love your mates. I always said you had a soft spot for the wolf" if she harps on that one more time. I release a low warning

" Growl"

" What, you do. And now you have..." Enough

" Pamela you will watch yourself. How would you feel is they both died"

" I couldn't I mean, I would hurt but I would survive." this is getting nowhere fast.

" How do you feel when you are away from them."

" Longing"

" And with them."

" Complete."

" You feel protective, possessive, defensive, and hurt. You long for them when away from them and complete when with them. Those are feelings of love my child and I believe that you are what the humans call in denial."

"Eric Dear Abby Says Denial is a 2 way street" Not more Dear Abby

"Think on it. I believe you will see. It's not so bad being in love. I am going back to my mates as I miss them." She looks as though she wants to say more but with the raise of my eyebrow she says no more.

I kiss her forehead as I leave the kitchen. I blur back up to my mates. As I enter I see they have moved. She now has her back to Alc's chest and is hugging my pillow.

I remove my pants and I crawl back in bed . Alc opens his eyes.

" Where you been." I pull my pillow from her grasp only for her to pat around finding my chest and snuggles in.

" Pam needed to talk. Why is she sleeping curled around my pillow?"

" She started thrashing around a little while ago. I think she was looking for you. When she found your pillow she sniffed it then curled into it." interesting

" How do you think she's handling everything."

" Except for the wolf change. Very open and acceptive. More so than I would have thought . Especially in the short amount of time we've had." He pulls a stray piece of hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear kissing the top of her head. As he asks

" Whats with Pam"

"Not as acceptive. But she'll get there. I left her a lot to think on. She ate for the first time in 500 years. Do you know how Sookie feels about children.?"

"She loves them . She want to be a ? "

" Godric believes that the final part of the prophecy is the leaders of the worlds are our children."

"You mean that she that I ,you. She as far I can remember has never really said anything about her having kids.

She only went out on dates maybe 4 times. Each one way worse than the last." he taps his temple.

" Hell I took her to her high school prom because Gran called ,saying that she'd been crying for days cause it was that weekend and the only one to ask her was me.

She hadn't been on a date since high school. She would always laugh and say she would just live vicariously through her friends." I feel my lover waking

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She stretches as he looks at me and smiles as I say

" Our future children. The last leg of the prophecy." The look of surprise washes over her face as she looks back at Alc and then at me.

"Tinker bug have you ever thought about kids?" She looks almost scared at the thought.

" Well yes. I thought I would never be able to cause I couldn't you know um date. And later I resigned my self to not having kids because I wouldn't want them to be like me." I can see the pain in her eyes that decision cost her. As she continues

" But things are different now. I mean we've been together and I can't here you . Neither of you. Alc you were always harder to here as I only got your emotions. Maybe a word or 2 when we touched but I haven't gotten any thing at all since well this all started." She has a look of pure joy. As I pull her head towards mine kissing her lips I say.

" My lover are you saying that you would not mind giving us offspring."

"Maybe"

I knew that would make her blush. Her blood is still so sweet and it calls out to me. I pull her hand to my lips kissing each finger. I can't resist nipping at her pointer finger. We all make love together for the second time.

But I heed my makers warning and don't draw blood. As we rise to start our day. I notice that she has changed.

Maybe not a lot, but it is there. We go about practicing what we have learned and discuss what is to come.

She in turn introduces me and Pam to many different types of foods, that simply were not around when I or Pam were human.

Godric even convinces her to practice her fae spark with the help of Aley . So she can help hone her fae magical spark. She has become quite accurate in her throws.

Alc has learned more about Swords and telekinesis as other magical things. As do I about fighting while in wolf form . As we all 6 continue learning and mastering each our own own magical powers.

We are becoming more quick to act on instinct and a s well as thinking and running scenarios. I am truly proud of my mates.

We all took turns over the next 4 days calling forth , sending away, holding people still, as well as moving them against their will as well as outcomes.

With each practice session it becomes easier and more like second nature. We seem to be more in sync with each other than even I thought we could be.

Sookie has accomplished everything that she has been presented with. As has Alc.

Jason Janice And even Pam are doing superb. In mastering their skills.

LATE MONDAY EVENING

EPOV STILL

As I sit here running through my emails there is 6 emails from my childish Queen. I click upon the oldest one first. Of course she wouldn't give up.

From" Queen Sophie Ann Leclerc HRH

To" Sheriff Eric Northman

subject" my telepath and takeover

Northman you are required to be present miss Stackhouse to me no later than Wednesday night at midnight. On another matter. I have received Intel that Felipe Decastro is planning to take over my Queendom. As you are my most oldest and most loyalest sheriff I want you to eliminate this threat. If you are successful. I may share Miss Stackhouse with you. But she will remain at the palace where she will be safe . I will see you Wednesday this is an order. Do not defy me as it will not bode well for Miss Stackhouse if you do.

Queen Sophie Ann HRH

Of course she does. Didn't happen though. Only because the fool Compton fell in her lap. She only remains Queen because of the fear of my retaliation.

If I am the one to take out Felipe. It keeps her hands clean to the Authority.

I read over the other emails each one more childish and demanding . I open the last one and this one almost has her sounding desperate.

From "Queen Sophie Ann Leclerc

To " Sheriff Northman

Subject." MY telepath and takeover.

Bring me my telepath. I will not stand for this blatant disrespect. Make no mistake you will be punished. I do not know nor care what is going on with you. But things are in turmoil here! Eddington the old fool has disappeared rumor has it he is finally dead. Talbot is running a muck threatening a prophesy . Whatever that means.

I fear Decastro is ready to strike any moment. You haven't made contact with my office and I have news. You may not know this but some fear the Fellow ship of the suns may have your maker. They are boasting to any one who will listen about a roast at sunrise in Dallas.

I also had a visit a few minutes ago from a ancient wanting to know your whereabouts, he said he was your Grand sire. You need to unfuck the mess you created by ignoring me and refusing to do your duties to my Queendom.

I will give you one last chance Northman. Be at the palace with my telepath at midnight Sunday night or I'll have no choice but to report you for treason and as rouge vampire. I will turn over all information on you to the authority. Demanding you Death.

Queen Sophie Ann Leclerc HRH

She is delusional. I reread the emails as Alc and Godric both blur into the room. They must feel my anger. I turn my lap top around for them to read the emails. I am as confused and angered as I have ever been. Godric is chuckling. Alc is of course is furious and asks

" What should we do. We are in trouble either way." Godric holds up his hand as he speed dials some one.

' Hello'

' the Ancient One please. Godric calling."

'Yes she has been waiting for your call. Hold. ' click

' Godric all is well. I assume you are calling about the Queen of La.'

'Yes she is threatening .'

' I know what she is threatening do not worry I have sent news of the prophesy to the authority. As well as the selling of her blood. She will not be of concern much longer.

And as for Decastro. Do not worry he will find it hard to find warriors to go up against The Trilogy and The Triad both.

Tell me are they almost through their transformation. I have seen the ceremony that will bond them for all eternity. I will be there for that .

Though I see you have at least one battle to come not including the final battle.'

' There was also something about my maker and the FOTS having me captive.'

'Do not concern yourselves with the FOTS. He is a vampire who is now wanting to end it all. He has already been removed and will meet the sun quietly if he still so chooses.

As to you maker he knows more than you think. Let him in close, if only to let them eliminate him. Is there anything else '

'No you have given me comfort in your answers. Thank you for your time.'

' I will see you soon.' click'

The old one hung up before I could question what she meant ceremony and a battle. And did she say bond. I look at my maker as he sifts through her words. I look at Alc he looks as confused as I am. So I ask

" What was that about a battle not"

BUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZBUZZ

" There's your answer." Godric replies

I turn around to see at least 30 vampire ascending the grounds along with 100 weres. Sookie as well as the rest come into the room,

I watch Sookie and I see her eyes flash as she starts glowing. I move toward her as does Alc. We do as we have practiced.

I watch the screen as she takes out each one of our enemy's as they try to kill one of our guards. She is magnificent.

I look and I stop a were in mid air as she is preoccupied. I see Alc follow suit. I send out death strikes against any about to kill. As do the rest. In a matter of a few minutes the battle is over.

We have at least 30 weres that are suspended in mid air or against the ground as they are unable to move. At least 6 of the vampires the same .

We release each one as the guards apprehend them. They will all be interrogated and then killed. As the last were is released the gold and Silver light that has been surrounding us pulsing retreats back as if being absorbed into our skin.

" Finally the proper control. I am very proud of you all!" my maker says as I stagger and collapse in to my chair. I look as Alc grabs Sookie and collapses into the chair by him. Jason Janice and Pam do as well.

" This is good this is true progress. None of you burned out and you are all still awake" I just look at my maker.

" I don't know about everyone else but I may be awake but I feel absolutely drained."

' Ring Ring' click'

' Yes report.' I demand in a tired voice.

' There are 6 vampire and 30 were. Only 5 losses to our side.'

' Notify us when you know all there is to know.' click.

I don't wait for him to respond. As my maker continues " As I was about to say. I think you are all though the transformation. And I think we can release the locks tomorrow evening . As for the battle she was referring to. I do not believe this was it. We will know more later. Rest relax and enjoy."

EARLY TUESDAY MORNING

APOV CONTINUATION

We listen to Godric and discuss what the emails said and what the Pythias had to say. I hold Sookie in my arms as I can still feel her exhaustion even after the last couple of hours resting. Hell I can see it as well as feel it from Eric. I whisper to Sookie that she should pop up to bed.

" No. I'm hungry more so than tired bear." Eric comes over and lifts Sookie up bridal style.

" If food is what you want then eat is what we will do."

Shit ever since he started eating he's been in the kitchen. I follow them to the kitchen to once again find the table full of food.

Shit there's pork chops, steaks, salmon, shrimp gumbo, craw fish, rice,mashed potatoes, all different types of vegetables, cornbread, biscuits, it looks like a fucking smorgasbord.

With each of us conjuring our favorite foods we haven't had to cook yet.

Course after Eric blinked up a roasted pig. It fucking looked disgusting head and all . It was the way they cooked it if you call that cooking in his human years. At least he kept trying. He now limits himself to food that he has seen and tasted in recent days.

Hell Pam had to be commanded to keep trying after her shepherds pie fiasco. That shit just didn't look or smell right.

As we all finish up Jason jokes as per usual as everything disappears

" I'll clean up. I am finally getting used to doing the dishes."

I watched my lovers and signaled Eric as to when Sookie's second appetite starts.

I could smell her arousal and I knew she would jump one of us soon if we didn't excuse ourselves soon.

She may be a novice when it comes to sexual experience but she is a fucking hellcat behind doors in what she's learned.

Always wanting to learn new positions and in the last 4 days she has worn me out on more than one occasion.

If Godric is right and she is in her first magical cycle then hell I never thought I would say this but I fucking hope she isn't as horny as she is now for her next one. Fuck this each month. Shit she's about to put me and Eric into an early grave of pure fucking exhaustion.

Hell I see it in her eyes as we open the door. She's as horny as ever. I watch her strip as soon as the doors close to our bedroom. As she practically rips Eric's shorts off going down on her knees sucking him in.

She grabs at my cock as I try to go past her as all I want to do for a few fucking minutes is lay the fuck down.

But I have already learned not to bitch. Being suspended and held completely motionless against your will while it feels like tiny feathers are caressing your skin. As well as the feeling of being on the edge of ecstasy and release only to be left there.

Hell talk about over stimulation. I don't give a shit what Eric said it was fucking 30 motherfucking minutes not 10 like he said.

I was willing to do anything to feel my release after that kind of torture. I came like I never had. Of course she felt horrible after wards and it took us an additional 2 hours to stop her crying calm her down enough to talk about it and proceed to make up sex.

Don't get me wrong I love fucking, blowing, loving and sucking as much as anyone . Hell I even consider my self to be more sexually active than most.

I mean shit. I haven't been this horny since puberty, as I have being with my lovers.

Good thing we decided that magical powers don't belong in the bedroom during sex. As we aren't all equal. She can over power us both at the same time.

Hell I know how to get her to let me rest and get her rocks off at the same time.

" Mm Bear. Please mmm take your clothes off. Mm I want you both. I need to feel you both inside me like the first time we made love. "

I start striping as my stomach gurgles. Eric looks over at me with that eyebrow raised. I say

" Tinker bug come to bed with me. I am gonna lay down on the bed . I wanna watch you suck Eric off as I eat you out."

I knew that would work she loves oral as much as she like to be talked dirty to. I lay down as I pat my chest for her to straddle me. Eric lay's beside me taking my cock in his hand giving me a firm squeeze as he starts to pump me in time with Sookie's sucking. Fuck he knows me well

" Mm fuck that feels so fucking good. Eric. Mm. You've been a bad girl haven't you Tinker bug your all wet. Do you want me to punish you by only fingering you . " I pump one then two fingers in pumping in sync with Eric's pumps

" Please Mm no Suck me Alc .Please" I scissor my fingers then push in a third while bringing my other hand up caressing her ass.

" But you were a bad girl letting other supes smell your arousal. How do you think we should punish you." I speed up my pumping as she starts rotating her hips trying to find more friction.

" Any thing you want As long as you fuck me with your tongue. Alc. Please" I lick around he bundle of nerves then suck them in just as I

"Smack." as my hand hits her ass her moans are muffled by the suckling sounds of Eric's cock sliding in and out of her hot mouth as she comes all over my face and fingers while I shoot my cum all over her belly.

" AAAHHHHHH! YESSSSS!" I hear Eric soon moan his completion. As I lick my fingers.

She shuffles off my face on to Eric's as he licks her pussy clean. I get up to get a wet towel to clean her belly.

I straddle Eric's hips like our first time and it is now her favorite position. She pumps us both back into a semi hard state. She lowers herself onto our joined cocks. Fuck this will never get old.

The feel of her hot wet pussy taking us inch by glorious inch. So fucking tight. I rub her lower back and she rolls her hips as I watch Eric for speed in pumping.

I watch in wonder as the golden light envelopes us as we pump towards our ecstasy. As the gold pulsates in time with each pump in and ripples on each pump out.

The peachy pink glow is back but with it comes all the sparks shooting out only to be absorbed by the glow.

I am so fucking close, I feel her walls flutter as we hit her cervix, a blue green glow emits just around Sookie as she shudders her completion. I cum next followed by Eric.

I look at Eric to see if he is seeing what I am seeing. Her marks as well as other markings begin appearing on her back an front as I draw her to my chest to kiss her. I notice markings on my chest as Well as Erics. It was all so fast. But hell I know what I saw. I kiss Sookie tenderly before helping her off our laps and retrieving the washcloth to clean us all up.

The gold glow is still surrounding us only individually now. Only when we touch does the glow combine. I wrap my self around Sookie's back as she is laying on Eric's chest.

I lean up on one elbow, I reach over pulling his face to me with my hand on his neck I kiss Eric's lips searching for entrance. As we are kissing I hear Sookie ask,

" Eric. Why do you have stars on your chest."

I turn as we break from our kiss and then he asks me" Alc you have a tat of the moon with the wolf howling."

Well hell. I look down sure enough right dead center just under my ribcage is a depiction of a full moon with a wolf howling at it.

I look over to the center of Eric's chest there is 6 stars in a semicircle.

I grab Sooks shoulder to pull her to me so I could see her chest again.

" Hell. Tinker bug you've been tagged too." In the center between her breasts is the most perfect depiction of the sun. " Damn fucking hot.


	12. Chapter 12 FERTILITY

A/N THIS WILL START WITH SPOV . THERE WILL BE M/F M/M AND M/F/M SEX. LOTS OF LEMONS { TRANSLSTION FOR SWEDISH} I FORGOT ON THE LAST CHAPTER THAT I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO DEAR ABBY. ALL I STATE SHE SAID IS MADE UP. THOUGH SHE COULD HAVE. THIS IS UNBETA'D. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND DO. I JUST LIKE TO PLAY AROUND . THANKS FOR READING. ENJOY.

TUESDAY MORNING

SPOV

Where did these come from. Alc , Eric?" I finger Alc's tat his is the biggest tattoo. It looks good on him.

"Lover I do not know . But I would guess that this is apart of the Prophesy. "

I reach over and trace the six stars. 2 opposite semi circles On Eric's chest. Almost looks like a lazy s. I look down at what their staring at. Jesus Christ Sheppard of Judea just what I need something to attract more attention to my boobs.

" That's fine for you 2 but I have what looks like a yellow 3rd boob."

Great laughing from the peanut gallery. They better be glad I'm sticking to my no magic promise in the bed room.

"This is so not funny."

I get up running to the bathroom so I see for my self in the mirror, only when I get there, I see nothing. "AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!" I scream out equal parts aggregation and relief.

" What wrong lover." Eric blurs in first as Alc walks in.

" I think it looks fucking hot Tinker bug." he says touching my tat as it appears then disappears when he stops.

" Of course you do Alc . You've wanted to get a tat for years. Why is both y'all s still visible. Were not touching now. Eric have you ever heard of this?" I look to Eric as Alc interupts.

" I like it. I'm gonna lay down Tinker bug. You wore me out." He leans down catching my swollen lips kissing me lovingly.

" I love you no matter you tat stat." Alc says as he smiles and then he kisses Eric. Eric looks at me before saying.

" I also like you tattoo lover. In my human time they were a symbol of status. A woman would proudly wear a tattoo."

He wraps me in his arms from behind while tracing my sun watching it in the mirror. I look up at him in the eyes as he looks down. A genuine smile that would melt panties.

" My lover will you shower with me or would you prefer a bath." I turn around in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him to me,

" What ever you want. Just make love to me Eric. I need to feel you in me in every way." I kiss him opening my mouth to allow him access as I feel his fangs protruding down I lovingly caress each one with my tongue ,

" Mm I love my fangs being licked lover. They are very sensitive. It is a very erotic feeling ."

I lick his left one again. As he moans out.

" Mm mm yes lover. I want you. " Eric leans down again kissing up and down my neck as he lifts me, I wrap my arms around his neck threading my fingers in his hair. And I wrap my legs around his waist feeling his hardening length hitting me just right.

" Oh God ! Please I need you in me." I say as I rock my hips against him trying to get some desperate friction. God I feel like a wanton hussie.

" Patience lover. " He says as he leans me against the edge the vanity and wall as he continues his assault with his lips.

Kissing and nipping his way down from my neck to my breasts. Even taking time to lath attention to my tat. As he takes my breast into his mouth suckling I fell him penetrate my lower lips with just the head of his penis. Gently stroking from tip to tail. I moan out

" Oh God. You feel oh. Oh that Feels uuhhh Please Mm mm "

Just as he enters me slowly filling me with his huge length I lose all ability to talk. All I can feel is him slowly starting to pump in a little only to go all the way out to his tip to repeat only a little further in each pump .

He stills once completely sheathed inside me. Oh my god I feel so full with his his Gracious plenty . It's the only words I can come up with, to describe how he feels. I hold on to his shoulders as he supports my legs on his arms holding me by my hips.

I lean my head back and I close my eyes as I rock my hips in time to meet his thrusts when he says

" Look at us lover. Look down as you take all of me. You were truly made for me. See and feel how you make me feel as I make love to you. "

I watch as he takes one hand off my hips and using his middle finger he starts circling my bud in time with his thrusts. Tapping every 3rd circle. I soon come

" Oh Mm mmm God Yesssss! ERICCCCCC!AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He takes his middle finger as he pumps into me faster and faster bringing it to his lips as I watch his tongue reaches out sucking that digit in as he comes forcing another from me.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SOOKIEEEEEEEEE LOVERRRRRR!"

He rests his forehead against mine as he says

" Jag asklar dig min Alskare" {I love you my lover}

" I love you too min Karlek."{ I love you too my love}

I pull him as close as I can and I kiss him with my whole heart. I feel as though I will never be able express my feelings as well as he can in his actions.

" Alskare jag vill visa dig hur du far mig att kanna."{ Lover I want to show you how you make me feel.} God I hope

" Min angel, du visa mig genom att vara du. alskar dig."{ My angel, you show me by being you. Love you,}

"Oh god . I never thought I would find anyone to love and now I not only have you, I also have Alc. I have a future full of happiness. I can never show you what you mean to me. "

I pull him in again kissing him again. As he lifts me up taking us into the shower touching the keypad as we pass. The overhead shower heads come on in a gentle rain.

As he sits down on the bench I line him up to my entrance watching as he disappears once again filling me. I rock on him slowly up, down,in ,out. I stare into his eyes ,pumping and watching and feeling the build up of his ecstasy, as I lean in I nip at his lips as he says.

" My love , " I feel my self let go.

" My life Come with me Eric Mm mm"

I feel him release as I swallow his moans of pleasure, as our tongues dance a dance only lovers can dance.

He holds me as I come down from my orgasmic haze. We wash each others bodies and hair. He dries us off as I wrap a towel around my head.

I follow him into the bed room, watching his glorious bottom sway over to the bed,

" Alc. Bear. Wake up are you hungry. I am starving again." I watch Alc roll over never opening his eyes.

"Mfft no I sweepppp..." As he rolls back over drifting off to sleep. I watch as Eric joins Alc closing his eyes. I give them each a kiss and head to the closet and get out a tank and short set.

I go down to the kitchen to find Ames And Claudine rooting in the fridge.

" Hey girls. Whats cooking." Ames looks out and exclaims in a loud voice .

" Oh my Goddess, your glowing gold but you aura is a pinkish blue. What did you do." I see her looking around but before I can say any thing,

"Oh my Goddess, what did you do with the guys. Did you fuck um into unconsciousness ."

I blush as I open my mouth only to have Claudine chime in

" I have always wanted to know what it would be like to have two men at once. " Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea I wish the ground would swallow me whole now as Ames comes out with a bowl of fruit saying,

" I want all the details. Leave nothing out. Use visuals if need be." Oh good lord. I turn even redder as I tell her

"Cheese and Rice. Their just upstairs asleep. No I am not telling you everything. They are my life mates. What we do together is Private."Gosh I wish they would talk about something else. Ames starts as she pops a grape.

" I had a threesome once. It was the most interesting night of my life.

Matter of fact I wouldn't mind doing that again. Only this time with 2 guys instead of 2 girls. You girl are absolutely glowing in post coital bliss." Good gravy, she's not gonna give up

"Enough Ames not everyone wants to hear..." I start in as Claudine cuts me off.

" Speak for yourself, I for one am very interested. So Dish Ames. How did you meet hook up come on spill." we sit getting comfy as Ames starts in.

"Well it was after class one day. I met this girl Holly during class and we hit it off..." Finally they have forgotten about me. I am still hungry that fruit just wasn't enough. Maybe I'll cook me some steak and eggs. That sounds good. Of course it would be better in Gran's cast iron skillet. But I guess I'll make due with what I have here. I walk in the fridge and grab a steak off the shelf and 2 eggs as I kick the fridge closed I see my Gran's skillet sitting on the stove waiting for me. A week ago I would be in shock, now it doesn't even phase me. I think back as to where my life has gone over the past week and I am truly great full for it all. As I sit down to eat. I am worried about having children and them becoming leaders. So I ask.

" Claudine do you know about us having children and they becoming the world's leaders.?"

" From what I understand that is correct. You will bear each mates children. You do realize that you are in your first lunar cycle.

That is when you are most fertile, and your fae side you will not stop till you are pregnant. Most supes are slightly different in fertility.

But Demon, Handmaiden, Fae and Goddess touched all tend to have multiples usually triplets, Quadruplets. Claude and I are a part of triplets. Our sister Claudette, is pregnant and is not able to leave Faery." OK I didn't know that.

" I wouldn't mind having twins or even just one. I guess multiples would be different though. I mean I never really thought about having kids much. I resigned my self that it wasn't in the cards, you know.

I just figured I would stay a virgin forever. You can't have babies being a virgin you know. I mean well, you know how bad dating went for me Ames.

With my disability, I mean gift. Just touching only, enhanced their thoughts. I didn't even want to know what that would have been like.

Alc was the hardest to read Were. It was why we were so close.

But now I can't hear Alc or Eric. At all. It is so amazing to be able to relax my mind around them and not have to guard myself with them.

I have had the most peaceful and restful sleep while sleeping between them since ever. I love them so much." I just can't help it I want everyone to know how happy I am. Claudine chirps,

" I didn't realize you were a virgin Sookie. Though now that I think about the wording.

It does make more sense, that the most innocent one shall in turn rule over the others and be mother to the future leaders.

At least I think that is the way the prophecy read." Ames asks,

" Sookie you and Alc were always so close. Why didn't you give him your virginity. I mean I guess he did take it anyway huh, or was it Eric . Hmmm?. " Oh god here she goes again

"Was it both" I know I look like a tomato, I nod and,

"Mm hmm"Gosh could Ames be any more excited,

" It was both. Daymn . You go girl. But how would 2 guys that big fit . I mean I've seen what Alc's packing." She what! I give her my death glare,

" Accidentally, don't look at me like that. But if Eric is even half as big. That's gotta hurt." I smile as I spread my hands to show he's just as big. Ames looks bug eyed as she says

" No way. Really" Taters on toast I can't believe I am discussing their size

" He's bigger than Alc. Oh goddess if we keep talking about penis size then I'm gonna need some relief." I watch as Ames fans herself. I shake my head no as I say

"Same size" I'll never live this down if the guys find out. As Ames looks at Claudine then back at me

" Still. Daymn. How do you walk straight after wards. Wait can you walk at all. More power to ya. " I ignore her comment and change focus

" I think we lost Claudine." I wave my hand in her face.

" What are you girls in here jabbering about." Fran asks as she walks in.

" Penis size and how Sookie takes on both her men at the same time." Lord please strike one of us down now. The earth isn't large enough for Ame's mouth.

"Fuck Sookie are you still walking straight or are you permanently bowlegged." she looks serious. Dear lord I take that back just strike me dead.

" No she seems to walk fine. She said there both huge!" Somebody please , shoot me now how can I be so embarresed and aroused at the same time oh yea Ame's big mouth .

" Amelia! Please ! I did not say they are huge. I said they were the same size." I need to calm down before I go and jump my mates. I didn't think it was possible to be this excited. By just talking about after what we all did earlier, but Ames just keeps on going

" Yea but Alc is huge." She's got her hands spread wide apart this is enough

" God please someone for the love of, everything and my sanity, change the subject and get Ame's mind out of my mates pants. And the gutter. Please."

" Why Sookie are you ashamed of my master. I know for a fact that he is much much longer and larger than an average man.

Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea could they stop sneaking up on me. I so don't need to know about Pam and Eric.

"Much like your brother. He is very well endowed too and his bedroom skills show he is quite capable the sack. Dear Abby says A man who knows how to use what the good lord gave him to please his woman will have a happier home life."

I was wrong earlier lord now would be the time to strike me dead. I so don't want to know about my brothers sex life I mean EW ... I need brain bleach. Shaking it off

" I think we lost her." Ame's says seeing the look of disgust and nauseous on my face. Finally Ame's is catching on. But Pam not so much,

" I see no reason to not talk about it. Jason is just a little smaller in length but he is thic..."' please god I scream out,

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO"

I can't listen to anymore. So I pop up to our bathroom.

God I don't even know if I'll ever be able to be in the same room as Jason again. I mean there are just some things a sister shouldn't know.

I brush my teeth as I look over to where Eric and I made love on the vanity this morning. Oh my that gets my motor running. If I stand hear long enough I'm gonna go attack them both.

Who am I kidding I am gonna go attack them anyway. I open the door to see the hottest thing I have ever seen.

TUESDAY MID DAY

EPOV

I become aware, as I feel my lovers mouth making his way down my chest to my crotch.

" Mm lover this is the way to always wake me. "

I feel him take me in his mouth licking sucking twisting pulling he knows just how to please me. All to soon it as it feels so good I roar out his name as I come. He swallows all I give him.

I pull him up kissing him showing him all my love. I feel Sookie's near as does Alc. Apparently he can also feel her emotions as well, I feel pride, resolve, embarrassment , revulsion. curiosity, shyness and horniness.

" Do you want to find out whats going on or wait and let her come to us" I ask

" Let her deal with her feelings. I would guess the girls have been hounding her and maybe teasing her. A little to much." I see him smirk. Her feelings are all over the place.

" Why would they tease her. What would they even tease her about." I will never understand how she can have all those emotions at once.

" How big our cocks are. Can she walk straight afterward. Does she do us both at the same time. Did she fuck us unconscious. They call it girl talk." Well that explains some of the feelings she's having.

" How do you know what their saying to her. I cannot hear them from hear. Were you down there?" He must have been listening from closer by.

" Yea I went down but I overheard them and I didn't let them know I was there. I popped back up here as soon as I heard Pam's voice coming from the hall. " Ah Pam that explains the rest of her emotions. To say she is blunt, well we are alike in that department.

" So what do you want to do until she come to us." I have a few thing in mind. Alc grabs my neck kissing me hard then releasing me he says

" I want you. I want to fuck you. Get on your hands and knees lover."

He smirks Mm great minds do think alike. I roll over handing him the lube as he prepares himself I feel him enter one then two then three fingers stretching me.

I am more than ready as I get up on my knees baring my ass to Alc. As he says

" Fuck lover I love fucking your ass. Take me . That' s right . Let me fill you up. Mm fuck your ass is as tight as Sookie's pussy. "

He pounds into me as I feel myself start to stir again. He reaches around grabbing me and pumping my cock in rhythm with his thrusts. I smell Sookie's arousal as I look over to see her standing there watching us as we fuck.

I can tell she is very excited by what she is seeing. But I still feel confusion, embarrassment, and apprehension rolling from her in waves. Alc says

" Tinker bug .take off you clothes. Mm baby come join us. We've been waiting for you. " I feel his hand leave my cock and I see him holding it out for her to take.

" You feel so good Alc. Lover. Come feel what our lover has done to me. Feel how hard I am for you. Only you and Alc make my cock stir like this." Alc tries again

" I'm getting close Sookie come join us lover." Alc coaxes her with his hand, as he never falters in his thrusting. She only hesitates for a second. I watch as she strips her clothes off .

She comes over quickly climbing into bed as she takes his offered hand. She bends to kiss me . I take her under me as our tongues battle for control I can feel her want and need as I kiss my way across her jaw. She is writhing under neath me, as I nip and suck my way down to her magnificent breasts. Giving each my utmost attention. I let my hand wander down between her legs to find she is dripping wet.

" Alc our lover is Dripping wet for us. Slow down so that she can join us."He stills only long enough for our lover to position herself under me I line my self up with her as Alc starts to move again. So do I in perfect timing She is moaning and pumping along with me. I know Alc is close As am I. I continue my thrusts as I tap and pinch her clit. It only takes a minute for us to all fall over the edge simultaneously. Each shouting out the others name.

I see our golden glow is once again rolling through the room. But what I feel is an overwhelming sense of completion.

It is as if some one is whispering the transformation is complete. But I know that can't be.

I watch as all the light melts right back into Sookie's skin leaving her in the most beautiful glow.

"Jag alskar dig. Min Alskares" {I love you. My lovers.}

A/N WELL I HOP I DID THEM ALL JUSTICE. I DIDN'T LIKE THE FIRST DRAFT SO I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER AGAIN. I HOPE IT ALL MAKES SENSE. NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE A DAY LATE. I'M MOVING AND IT DEPENDS ON IF THE INTERNET IS HOOKED UP. THANKS FOR READING.


	13. Chapter 13 POP I'M HERE POP I'M GONE

A/NI HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY. THERE ARE A LITTLE M/F/M SEXY LEMONS THIS WILL ALL BE FROM EPOV. THIS IS UNBETAED. SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. I DO NOT OWN ANT RITES TO ANYTHING. I OWN NOTHING MRS. HARRIS AND MR BALL DOES. ENJOY.

TUESDAY AFTERNOON

EPOV

I lay here hold my lovers I feel sated ,complete even whole, and I have not felt like this ever. I need to check on things but I don't want to be away from my lovers yet. So I ask,

" Lovers are you ready to go topside. I thought that once Godric unlocks the elevator I thought you and Alc and I could go out." Sook smile's at me asking

" Like a date?" I would do anything for them

"If that is what you wish. Alc what would you like to do?" I look at him and he smirks at me

" I'm up for anything. You know Godric says that Eric and Pam will have none of the weaknesses that vampires normally have. He should be able to day walk now."

I am excited to see the sun again but I feel Sookie's worry.

" Do you think that it's wise to try and day walk now. I mean I just I don't want to loose you. Either of you. I love you both and I well, I never thought I would have this. Any of this."

I must remember that she is still young and she is not used to being immortal. It will take time and patience. As I say.

" I love you too lover. And yes I have missed the sun. I want to see how the sun light reflects off of my lovers bodies." There's that blush I lean down giving her a loving kiss. I break away only to kiss Alc as well. I break our kiss as I tell him" I love you Alc." He looks deeply into my eyes as he says,

" I love you too ." I watch as he professes his love for her too " Tinker bug you know I have always loved you."she has a beautiful smile when she asks,

" Mm hmm. So where are my men taking me."

I hope that they are willing to mix business with pleasure.

" I need to check in on Fangtasia as well as go over my sign the weekly checks. As well as my for my other businesses.

It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours. Other than that I just want to enjoy being with you both." she looks happy so I ask Alc

" Do you have anything you want to do Alc."

" I Don't have anything pressing right now. Dad said that he's been running the company from the computer this past week. I been checking my emails down stairs all week so I'm free to do whatever tonight. We could dance at Fangtasia while Eric catches up on work."

I can't wait to see my lovers dancing, so much so, I may not be able to concentrate. Sookie is excited now as she chirps

" I would love that. You know how much I love to dance Bear."

I didn't know that. There is still so much to learn about each other. I knew Alc did. So I ask

"Lover will you save me a dance?" she giggles out

" Of course I will."

As she jumps off the bed she shakes her finger between Alc and I

" I am getting hungry. I can't seem to stay full. I blame you both. I could really go for Mexican food. I'm gonna go get ready to go out. Do you think Godric would open up in time for us to watch the sunset together." I will convince him if I have to I could never deny her any thing.

" Yes. I would like that very much. I have heard Mexican food is spicy do you think I will like it?"

I certainly hope it tastes better than it smells. I am still not convinced that the peppers Alc tried to get me to taste weren't already spoiled. They smelled retched. She smiles seductively,

" You should at least try it. I'm gonna take a shower, you two. Join me?"

I glanced at Alc , and I was in front of her before she finished her question. I picked her up throwing her over my shoulder sprinting for the bathroom. I heard them both laughing as Alc say's

" Hey Eric you can clean Sookie after I dirty her up. It's my turn." Sookie never stops squirming in my arms as she retorts,

" Hey guys. Eric put me down I can walk you know. But then again I do love the view." As she smacks my ass. I say,

" The view I have is one I enjoy too." I bite her perfect butt as she squeals. I act like I am going to set her down only to see Alc grab her up bridal style burring his face in her delicious breasts. As she continues to laugh. He mumbles out between kisses

" While her ass is bistable I prefer this view."

I laugh at my lovers as I set the water temperature and spray. Stepping in I sit on the bench seat . I take her legs from Alc and place them over my shoulders as I look at Valhalla.

I take a long lick up her slit. I place a suckling kiss on her sensitive bud. Then I harden my tongue and proceed to delve into her pussy. I watch as I fuck her with my tongue while I hold her hips still.

As Alc suckles at her breasts while helping to hold her up. She whimpers, moans and pants out her satisfaction.

I can feel her getting close as she squeezes my head with her legs in a vise like grip. I bring my thumb around and play her clit like a finely tuned piano as she cums all over my tongue and face. I lick and suck her through her orgasm.

As I feel the release of the tension in her legs. I turn and nip her leg at the artery, not drawing any blood but I can hear her blood calling to me.

I bring her down straddling my lap as I line up my cock and slowly bring her down as she takes me all in.

I watch in fascination while I am fucking her tight wet hole, as she takes Alc's cock and starts fucking him with her mouth.

Between the moans and whimpering of my lovers. The sound of skin slapping at skin. While watching them I am caught off guard when her own orgasm pulls mine from me.

I help Alc reposition her to where her ass is at Alc groin. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck as I fondle her breasts also supporting her. I go in kissing up her neck to her mouth . I know she can taste herself on me as I can taste my lover in her mouth.

I feel Alc fucking her from behind. Never breaking from the kiss I swallow all her moans as I proceed to fuck her mouth with my tongue.

As I feel and hear Alc's roar of completion. I bring my lover down to sit her on my lap. I can feel her complete satisfaction.

Alc sits next to me. As I lean over kissing him while rubbing her back. I hear my Sookie say

" Oh my God that was , I never felt so, I mean I can't even feel my legs. Um do y'all think , I mean. How long do we have to wait to do that again?"

I look at her as she blushes. After everything we have done. It makes me love her more. Alc and I chuckled as Alc answers her .

" Fuck. Woman when your ready I'm ready. Feel me. Mm baby."

We all got much dirtier again, before we finally got clean. I left them dressing to go talk to Godric. I find him in the library.

" Master, I would like to take my mates out this evening and check in at Fangtasia." He looks at me for a long moment.

My child, I unlocked the elevators as soon as I rose. You may go and do with your mates as you please.

You do not need my permission to do so. I only ask you return here as no one knows of this places security.

The codes to get out are the same as before. Please allow them to set up their own codes so they may come and go as they please.

I envy you my son. You are most deserving of the gifts you have been given.

But you must be wary. There are still many enemies looking to destroy you. You must be vigilant.

Do not let your guard down. Remember what I have taught you . As well as what you have learned this past week.

Also as no one knows that your transformation has been completed much less that you and your mates shared gifts and strengths. I think you should not show your capabilities just yet.

I was talking to Claudine and she had a vision earlier that I think you should not ignore but you should heed the warning.

It was of the 3 of you at a club. It was a sudden attack. With a lot of death. She wouldn't be very specific except that they take Sookie by force.

And that they incapacitated you, and Alc was hurt badly. When I pressed for more she said that it was really sudden and was over as fast as it started.

I know that the Transformation is now complete. But the vision has me puzzled. According to the prophecy you all should be true immortals with no weaknesses. So to that end it makes no sense.

I will be at Fangtasia as soon as I am through with my business dealings. I feel that it is imperative that you do not show your gifts as of yet. Please convey this to your mates.

The more that you allow to be known then the less you will have to work with. Until it is time to announce who and what you have become, the fewer that know the better.

I will also explain this to the triad when they awaken . I will also inform them that I would like for everyone to return here to live, for the time being.

Go have fun with your mates Eric. I envy you."

" Godric I wanted to ask you if you thought a blood bond between us would be good to start now. I would need to explain it to them but it is something I would like to have. After the blood exchange the first night. I can feel them. " he looks up at me curiously as he asks,

" You have not exchanged any other times in the past week." I shake my head as I say

" No" He smiles as he replies,

" I only asked you to refrain because of what occurred and that you would all need your full strength in the coming days.

I believe that a blood bond will only enhance what you three have. If it is what you want. Then I am happy for you. If they have any questions tell them I will be most happy to talk to them. "

I bow deeply to my maker. I turn and leave I smile as I see my lovers waiting by the elevators for me. I instruct them both on how to set their codes and passwords so they can come and go as they please.

As we enter the elevator I am both equal amounts excited and fearful. It has been 1200 long years since I have seen the sunlight. I do not think I will burn mind you... I am pulled out of my thoughts by Sookie's voice and her handing me something.

" Here I conjured these sunglasses for us. Its been a week for us and longer for you. I thought these might help your eyes adjust to the brightness." she hands another set to Alc as he says

" Thank you tinker bug. That was just what I was thinking about doing myself." he leaned down to give her a peck while taking his glasses and putting them on. I however grabbed her up in a hug mumbling my thanks into her neck while I kissed her up and down her neck.

We stepped off the elevator into the garage. Alc excused himself to give some instructions to the weres still here. I ask Sookie,

" What vehicle or motorcycle would you like to take? " I look at Sookie as she looks around in awe she says

" I don't know how to drive a motorcycle. But you can decide what you want to do. Since this is your first trip out and all." she looks up at me through her eyelashes I ask

" Will you ride with me on a motorcycle. I promise you will be safe. I would like to spend as much time in the sun as I can." she smiles with her answer

" Sure. You know Alc rides bikes as well. He took me riding with him once. I would love to ride with you. " I look over at Alc as he comes back in

" Who's riding with whom?" Alc asks smirking

" We've decided to take bikes out instead of driving. She's riding with me."

I go to the closet and pull out helmets for the three of us. I know we don't technically need them but I hate picking bugs out of my hair and teeth. I hand one to Alc as he teases

" Good. Shes mean when she rides with me. Tinker bug you aren't going to scream every time he leans into a turn or curve are ya?" I look at her as I raise my brow.

" Hush up. I didn't know you were supposed to lean over that far. I thought we were falling. You could have told me before hand. And I am not mean! " She looks like a ferocious little kitten defending herself as she mouths off. All the while he's still chuckling

" I told you to lean as I lean before we left. You didn't have to twist my nipples practically off. " she gets up in his face with her hands on her hips well as much as she can she banters back

" Cause you were laughing at me Alc . It wasn't funny then or now." I watch him move back as she act like shes raising her hands to pinch him as she crosses her arms. I chuckle as I watch her stomp her little foot while staring up at him. Mm my little hellcat. I go back in to the closet and retrieve three leather jackets as I come back out I hear Alc still teasing her

" And you got me back for it. You bit me in the back while going down the road. Don't do that to him though, it might distract him. He might just lay the bike down."

I chuckle as I hand out the jackets to them as I ask

" Sookie , please tell me, you didn't distract him by twisting his nipples and biting him while he was still moving?"

She look up at me, the fire running out of her eyes as she realizes that she shouldn't have done that while he was driving. She just deflects

" He was still wrong. He didn't have to laugh at me. It was so his fault." I pull her into a hug as Alc hugs her from behind .saying

" Your right tinker bug I could have maybe handled it better. But now you don't have any excuses, so no screaming." he kisses the top of her head as he releases her backing up quickly. I chuckled

" I know you won't scream. Come on lets get on the bike and ride . Daylights wasting and I'm not getting any younger."

" Funny. My mates think they should be comedians now. Can we ride the pretty little bike. The pinkish red one."

" Lover first off that is a Harley and they are not pretty or little. They are beautiful, well built, custom made speed machines. Second I do not own a pinkish anything. That is called faded blood. It is dark red that fades out."

As I straddle the bike I hold out my hand to help Sookie on. I say

" Alc take the black one there. Are we ready to go?" as he starts her up he yells

" You got it old man." funny as Sookie yelps

" Just don't go to fast please." I take off slowly as I go through the door out into the sun for the first time. It is so much brighter than I remember it being. Everything is so vivid .

The colors are wondrous and to hear the birds chirping again. I had almost forgotten what they sounded like.

As I wait for Alc to come through the door and close it, I look up into the sun. And for the first time in 1200 years I feel the warmth of the sun penetrating my skin.

There is no smoke or burning sensation to my skin. Any lingering doubt or fears dissipate quickly. All I feel is pure joy.

I motion for Alc to follow me as I know exactly where I want to take my lovers. As we ride through the streets I marvel at how everything looks so different.

I turn towards the highway going towards Monroe and the small lake there I own. I think back to every thing that I have missed out on.

But I am surprised that I am not more saddened by that thought. I always loved the sunlight. In my day it was the only time you had to warm yourself and you weren't in the dark and cold. What I am saddened by though, is that my maker will never be here with me in the daylight.

As we arrive at the lake I park. I turn off the engine and offer my hand to Sookie to help her off the bike first.

I look at my lovers to see the look of awe and then questioning looks as I retrieve the blanket out of the pouch, I answer their thoughts

" I often would come here to watch the stars and to think." Sookie walks towards the lake as she says

" Its so beautiful here. I didn't know that this was here." Alc takes a big sniff as he adds

" Yea. Its appears to be secluded. I don't smell anyone around." I chuckle to my self as I join them near the lake. I tell them,

" You won't. It is on private property that I own. I bought it simply because of what you see here. I wanted you both to see it with me for the first time in the daylight."

I wave my arms around at the water and the woods that surround us. Alc helps me lay out the blanket. We lay on it As Sookie says

" I love it here. It is very peaceful here. I can not pick up a single brain pattern. This is the first time I have totally relaxed my shields, and I can't pick up anything. Thank you." she gives me a peck on the cheek as she sits down between us. I ask her,

" How far do you have to be away to be able to be like this." she looks thoughtful as she lays back I roll facing her mimicking Alc I put my head in my hand leaning on my elbow as she starts her explanation

" I don't know I've always had to shield some. I remember when I was little the closest neighbor was Gran and she was a mile away from my parents house.

The next closest was Merlottes bar and grille that's about 8 miles away I think. I could still here their thoughts but they kinda all ran together.

As I got older , and shielded better I could ignore them. As I grew my range got wider. Before we met I could here to the other side of Bon temps, maybe 30 miles.

Growing up though it was only really bad on Friday nights when we had any kind of sports events at night. They would be so loud that they would wake me up if I was asleep."

Alc looks shocked as he asks

"Tinker bug you mean you could hear everything going on in the whole town? The football games? No wonder you loved having me and Janice spend the night. Is that how you always knew when Lala and Tara would be coming over. " her eyes twinkle as she recalls

" Yea. I used y'all s brain's as a buffer. Tara's mom was an extremely loud broadcaster. I would hear her drunk mom think about how, if she could get rid of Tara. And her sister Lala.

Then her an her sister could go trolling for some Dick. It was years before I understood that dick wasn't a person." she was laughing at the memory. I was extremely impressed with what she was always capable of as Alc is too as he tells her,

"You realize that their house is 15 miles from yours right. That means you had to constantly shield or you would hear any one within a fifteen mile radius." she just looks at him pats his cheek as she smiles saying

" I know. It got easier as the Weres started to move in to town. It meant less people to hear. Lots more buffers. So I guess to answer your question . I can pick up any one within a 20 mile radius clearly, and I can still separate their thoughts.

I can hear farther than that. But they tend to be harder and more jumbled. Except when there is a large group like a ball game then they come in clearer. I think it has to do with the excitement and adrenaline. Cause their thoughts feel almost like they are shouting at me even at how far away they are.

How far away is the nearest house I don't remember seeing any." I smile. I think I'll talk to Alc and see what he thinks about building our family home here. I answer her

" I own 100 miles in all directions. The exit off the interstate where we turned right. That is the drive way.

The left goes in to a tiny town called Saundersville, I think, at least it used to. Though its been almost 30 years since I've been there." I lay back as we all watch the sun as it makes its decent from the sky. I reach for her hand taking it in mine as I give hers a gentle squeeze. We lay there for at least 20 minutes as day became night, before Sookie's hunger made itself know by growling loudly I heard Alc chuckle out.

" Tinker bug are you sure your not hollow in there cause I think I heard that growl echo." he rolled to tickle her tummy. She giggled

" No... S.. I'm , starving cause y'all won't feed me. I want Mexican now,"

Before I could blink we were in what I later found out was the ally behind their favorite Mexican restaurant. Our bikes were behind us. At least no one saw us. As she says,

" Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea! I didn't mean to do … But I did pop us here didn't I. You two didn't do it did you. " she looks up at both of us Alc still looks shocked as I say

" No lover we didn't do it. You did. And while this was amazing seeing as you even brought the bikes with us. You really need to be careful."

We get up off the blanket and I fold it putting it back in the pouch. I grab their hands as we walk around the corner in to the restaurant.

As we enter the smells assault my senses. While some of the smells are not pleasant the rest seem to cause my hunger to rise.

We are seated in what looks like a typical brightly colored Mexican restaurant style corner booth. We sit with Sookie in the middle.

I tell Sookie and Alc want Godric told me as we ordered and waited and ate our food. While some of the food had a vile smell, it still tasted delicious. Alc and Sookie both explained the smell was from vinegar and it smelled bad to most everyone but brings out the flavor. I paid the check and we left. I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings as I should have been, I tell them,

" I truly enjoyed that. Although I don't have any thing to judge it by, the experience was great. Made better by both of you being here."

It took less than a second to learn we were followed out of the restaurant. By the time I heard her screams and the crack of the steel base ball bat as it hit Alc's head sending him down to the ground. It was too late to stop the knife that was being held to my lovers throat.

I assessed the situation quickly as I knew they were all humans. And apparently it meant they did not know I was a vampire. There was 6 of them they were all strung out on some sort of drugs.

The ring leader demanded all our money and the keys to the bikes as he waved a gun in my face. I could feel Alc's anger at not being able to change ,

I could also smell his blood. That meant his head was cracked open. I looked down and could see his skull through the blood and hair.

He was conscious. But not getting up. The guy with the bat was hovering over him ready to hit him again.

I could easily take them all out but with Alc already bleeding, and I don't want to chance Sookie being sliced. My decision made, I hand over my wallet to him and I toss the keys to him.

I bend down and I check his wound as it is healing albeit to slow to help me. I take his wallet out and the keys out of his pocket.

I help him to stand as I turn to the bat guy handing him everything. When some of them start to all back up, except for the one with the knife at Sookies throat and the master mind with the gun.

Several things happened quickly and succinctly, then when they announced the were taking Sookie so we wouldn't follow. I saw our opening as I hoped Alc did to.

When Sookie's eyes flashed as she screamed no and disappeared.

Knife guy fell forward as Alc grabbed him knocking the knife to the ground. Using his telekinesis he pinned the gunman with his hands up to the wall so that he couldn't move or shoot.

I blurred to the 4 that were trying to escape with the bikes and threw them across the ally so that they all fell into the dumpster as they hit the wall.

Apparently someone saw and called the police as I heard sirens getting close. I retrieved our wallets and the keys.

I lay our wallets down as well as the gun all by the knife. I ran at a slower pace taking hold of the gunman just as the police arrived.

After about 45 minutes of going over and over everything and Alc refusing medical help. The lowlifes were all taken away.

Even as the gunman was being put in the squad car he was still was yelling that the woman just disappeared.

Sookie stayed out of sight until every one was gone. Alc and I jumped on our bikes just as Sookie popped behind Alc poking at his head which was healed now but was still sore as he jumped. he said

" Dammit tinker bug Don't do that shit. Hell. You know I don't like to be snuck up on. Especially after what we've been through tonight."

She hugged his waist tight as she says

" You scared me when I saw you go down. I'm sorry bear. I won't do it again. I just needed to know your okay."

I offered her her helmet as I knew she wanted to stay close to him. I didn't blame her. She says " I called the police as soon as I popped home. Jason Janice Pam And Godric are going to meet us at Fangtasia. They wanted to pop here but I told them we would meet them there."

I was curious so I asked.

" Why did you pop home and how did you know when it was safe to pop back. Most of all how did you not hear them?"

I was proud of her quick thinking but still. She frowned scrunching up her cute button nose. As she replied

" I popped home cause I needed a phone and Alc has my cell in his pocket. I was up on the roof watching for the coast to clear so I could come back. Um sorry bout that. I was using y'all s brains while we've been here until my shields were up all the way.

After the peace earlier. I was having a hard time rebuilding all my shields so suddenly, cause of how we popped here.

So I cheated some and hid in Eric's empty mind while I rebuilt them. And I would switch to Alc when you would talk. I was almost done when they snuck up on us.

I am so so sorry about that guys. I'll let you know next time I'm hiding in one of y'all s brains."

She looked guilty and like she was gonna cry. As Alc reached behind him to hug her I say to them both.

" I am proud of you. You were great under pressure. Lets go to Fangtasia you can wash the blood out in my private bathroom. I have some spare clothes there to you can wear."

As we headed to the club I realized that we never found out why they attacked us. We Quickly pull in and go around back as we park in my spot.

I feel Pam and Godric getting closer. We go in through the back entrance and directly to my office. My lovers go into the bathroom to get his head checked and help in cleaning up. No doubt she will be clinging to him most of the night.

Pam actually enters my office first as she blurs in as Godric walks in at a much more normal pace along with Janice and Jason. They go into the bathroom to check on their siblings. I hear the snicker out of Godrics mouth as Pam snarks

" 6 lowly humans Eric. Really. The mighty viking who has killed thousands is brought down by 6 blood bags with a bat." I hear my maker laugh loudly as he adds his two cents worth

" Pamela you forget they had a knife too."

She snickers at that. Great I'll never be able to live this down as they are both now laughing loudly. So loudly that Clancy knocks on the door just to see whats so funny.

I have to command Pam's silence as I give my maker a death glare. I tell Clancy that we do not want to be disturbed . He tells me that there is 4 new vampires here to see me as he leaves. Closing the door behind him.

Jason and Janice come out of the bathroom and excuse themselves to the bar. As soon as the door closes Pam starts in again as Godric is still chuckling

" Really Eric I get that they were " she snickers loudly as she continues," armed but how did they get the jump on such a big strong powerful viking vampire god .

Have you gone deaf in your old age? You know that Dear Abby says that along with senility in old age comes hearing loss. You should get a hearing aid if you can't hear everything as well as you once could. Also..."

I can't take it any longer I screech

" Pamela I am not senile and I am not deaf. Godric is over twice my age. Yet you never make fun of him being old. Do not do it again. And don't you dare open that mouth of yours until I finish or you will be punished.

I was distracted some what. And Sookie was hiding in my brain at the time so even she didn't detect them." Godric interrupts me

" Explain what you mean she was hiding in your Brain?"

I go on to tell them what had happened this evening and what we had discussed. When I finished up Godric was lost in thought. And Pam looked like she wanted to say something, instead she left to find her mates.

Alley came in and left with Pam I could hear their snickers before the door closed. I was going to have to think up suitable punishments for them both.

I quickly caught up with with my emails, as my mates came out of the bathroom. They left to go out front and Godric followed saying he would send the vampires here to see me back.

The first was Conner who was passing through and just checking in. the next was two vampires I didn't know.

Fairly young, wanting to live in my area. Upon questioning them they were both turned less than 50 years ago. He was dieing and she worked for their maker. I told them what was expected and they agreed. Once the paperwork was done they left hand in hand. You could see thyey were still very much in love.

The last wasn't really a surprise. I knew she would show up. She entered my office with her condescending attitude fangs bared to show she meant business. She rants

" I demand the the true death to who ever killed my child. Do you know anything about where he was last week. I know he was in the Queens court a couple of weeks ago. I have tracked him to here from there. Tell me who killed my beloved William. I demand you investigate and bring them to me."

She is pacing in front of my desk as I say.

" Lorena . What makes you think I would know or care what has happened to you whimpering fool of a child. I along with Al ended his undead life for a number of reasons the top one being treason. Also in attempting to kidnap my mate!

I notice you didn't ask me about your maker. Why is that. Do you not want to know that my mate destroyed him also.

You need to back you shit the fuck down and you need to leave my office and area by dawn. You are dismissed."

I feel my maker on the other side of the door as he has no doubt felt my anger increase at this stupid gash in a dress. She doesn't know when to leave as she continues

" Then I demand justice. You give me this Alc person to torture and get my justification. You will also give me your mate to kill for my makers death. If not I will go to the magistrate and demand your head as well as you mates and this Alc won't have..."

I stand to my full height as she was ranting when I heard the door open and in a blink my maker has her pinned by the throat to the wall.

I look up as Alc and Sookie rush in with worried looks on their faces. Pam and Alley are close behind as they close the door . Godric demands,

" Retract your fangs. I neither know nor care what has brought you to my child's office. What ever it was that caused your child's death I can assure you it was warranted.

As for you maker he came to my home making threats and demanding something that was clearly not his. He to was dealt with as was warranted. You have no claim here.

What has caused you to get my attention is your blatant disrespect for authority. As well as your foolish demands and threats.

You have aggravated my child and threaten his mates. All for you own stupid vain quest at justice. You are the reason for Williams death. You commanded him to follow your makers orders and your kings.

You knew he was spying for Decastro and here to procure something that didn't belong to him in another monarchs territories.

And because of you they both ended up finally dead.

Unlike my child who only wished you gone. I however believe you know more about why you maker was here. You and I will discuss this further. Alley the silver bracelets please. I will take her downstairs for our talk. Join your mates. Enjoy your evening."

I watched as he cuffed her and they were gone without another word. I turned to my mates as I ask

" I am done with work. Is it my turn for our dance Sookie. She smiles taking both our hands pulling us quite willingly mind you behind her to the dance floor. Where she proceeds to dance between us. As we all dance to several dances, I could feel the stares and her increasing aggravation. I go to my throne pulling Sookie down on my lap as I sit. I say

" Alc sit here next to me our mate is extremely pissed off about something. I want nothing but to relax and dance. What has you so upset ma belle." she looks at the fangbangers with disgust as she huffs getting up and sitting in Alc's lap. She sighs,

" It's their hatred for me. You slept with most of them out there and they are jealous that I have your attention. It's just so many that it got to me a little.

Just by moving onto Alc's lap they calmed some. One in particular is thinking of ways to kill me so I won't be competition.

You have slept with her more than once and she thinks of you as hers." I will kill anyone here for threatening my mates. I know it is Yvetta. I ask

" Who. Point her out. She has breathed her last breath. I will not..." she interrupts me taking my hand in hers rubbing soothing circles into the back of my hand saying

" You can't do that Eric. She only thought it. Its nothing. I am going to hide in your and Alc's head for the rest of the night. I just want to have fun. Please?" I can deny her nothing. I bring her small hand up to kiss then I say,

" I love you. I can deny you nothing. Would you like to start dancing again our move to my private booth and rest." she smiles as she once again pulls us back to the dance floor. I see Pam dancing with her mates too.

As a slow song comes on I grab her at her hips as Alc grabs her waist. She has one arm wrapped around each of our necks.

We are so engrossed in one another that for the second time I am surprised when Talbot blurs in ripping Alc away tossing him into the wall where he slides down unconscious.

He wraps Sookie in his arms and their gone disappeared. Vanished. It took me less than a blink to realize Talbot was working with Lorena.

I see and smell black magic wafting off of a witch I spot in my club as it is getting stronger I grab Alc and do my own vanishing act.

A/N SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I SHOULD BE ABLE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT TOMMORROW. IT WILL BE FROM SPOV AND APOV . IT WAS A LITTLE LONGER THAN I EXPECTED BUT ERIC WOULDN'T SHUT UP. ACTUALLY HES STILL GRUMBLING. LET ME KNOW IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR SUGGSTIONS THANKS


	14. Chapter 14 What now

A/N WE WILL START OFF WITH SPOV AND END WITH APOV. I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THIS AND THE LAST CHAPTER ARE DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND WHO LOST HER FIANCE BECAUSE OF A MUGGING. HE HELD ON FOR A FEW DAYS. AS DID HER TWIN BROTHER. YOU GIRL INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE TO FIGHT EACH DAY WITH ALPHA ONE. STAY STRONG AND I'LL SEE YOU SOON. THIS IS UNBETAED SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I OWN NOTHING MRS. HARRIS AND MR. BALL DO. PLEASE ENJOY.

TUESDAY NIGHT

SPOV

'pop' I pop to the TV room no ones in here so I scream "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!"

I need a phone.

"GODDIC WHERE ARE YOU. I NEED A PHONE TO CALL 911. GODRIC ERIC AND ALC ARE IN TROUBLE."

I hear footsteps and I turn around to run towards the computer room only to bounce off a wall. It's Godric. He has the police on the phone so I say

"Oh thank you baby Jesus. Eric and Alc are in trouble. We were mugged. I need the police at 4112 2nd street south. Juan's Fiesta Mexican restaurant. "

I watch as Godric relays the address and tells them to hurry. He looks at me with concern on his face he asks

" What happened . How did you get cut. Calm down now everything will be fine. Please tell me everything."

" We were having a great time we had just finished dinner and we were walking to the bikes. It was all my fault. I wasn't listening in to see if anyone was around.

Alc was attacked first . Some guy swung a steel base ball bat at his head and he went down.

Another guy grabbed me at the same time , as a third demanded all our money.

I heard that they had seen a lot of cash in Eric's wallet when he paid the check. They figured it would be easy. They were all high. They ran out the door before we left.

When Eric gave them both their wallets and keys to the bikes 4 of them started backing away. But the guy holding me and the other one decided to take me with them, so they wouldn't follow.

I saw Eric look at Alc and I just knew they were going to fight them, so I popped here to call the police." Jason jumps in

" Let's go . Nobody messes with us. Take our hands and pop us there." Jason grabs my hand as well as Janice and Pam's. As Godric states

" No you will not all pop there. The police are there now and there will be to many witnesses. Sookie you need to change your shirt and wash the blood off your neck.

Then only you will pop back somewhere secluded but safe like the roof. Do this so you are not noticed and wait there until there isn't anyone around, then pop to them. Tell them that we will meet them at Fangtasia "

I have blood on me oh God I didn't even feel him cut me I hope they didn't see it or there won't be any one left for the cops. Oh no. I say

"He was bleeding. Oh God. I have to go back."

I pop to our room and rip my shirt off as I grab a cloth and clean myself off. I grab another shirt and pop as I put it on.

I walk to the edge of the roof looking down. The cops are loading them in the cars as I hear one telling them about me. Cheese and rice I hope they don't ask questions.

Once they are alone I pop to Alc hugging him and inspecting his wound. Thank God he heals fast. Apparently I scared the begeezzus outta him. Right back atcha. Buddy.

I tell them it was my fault and that we're to meet everybody at the club. I am so glad they didn't seem to notice my shirt being different.

I hold on to Alc tight. I could have lost him tonight. I don't think a human would have survived that kind of hit.

I send a prayer of thanks to who ever is responsible for allowing me to gift him immortality. I feel a weird sensation in my head as I suddenly have a vision. I remember what Claudine told me and I let it take me.

The next thing I know we're at the club. I feel a tug From Alc to let him go and get off the bike. I follow Eric in and Alc straight into his private bathroom.

It is just as beautiful as the one at home. I grab a cloth wetting it and I start cleaning his head so I can see better. It looks as though he has completely healed. As I drop the cloth in the sink. I turn him around and I wrap my arms around him. I say

" I was so scared bear. I thought , well I was so scared ..." I hide my face in his chest squeezing him tighter as I cry

" Tinker bug I am fine. Hell. You have inspected my head now twice. I am not going any where. I admit it hurt like a motherfucker but only for a few minutes.

I was already healed by the time the cops showed up. Come on now baby. It's gonna be fine. Hey are you crying.

Shit. Please don't cry tinker bug. Anything but that. Damn. Jason Janice tell her to stop crying." I snicker and sniffle as I look over to where they have a look of concern and relief written on their faces. As Jason informs

" Hell Alc you look better than I expected man. But you got blood all over the back of your shirt. Shit Sook ya shoulda grabbed him a shirt too when ya went upstairs and cleaned the blood off ya neck." I stare at Jason I didn't want to get into this now. As Alc exclaims

" What" as I say

"Jason shut up." Alc grabs my chin, so I have to look him in the eyes as he asks

" Sookie look at me . Why the fuck did you change shirts and why were you cleaning yourself up. Hmmm! I thought I saw a trickle of blood running down you neck just before all hell broke loose."

Alc grabs my chin again I start crying again as he checks my neck and yells

" GOD DAMNIT SHIT. THAT FUCK THAT SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH SLICED INTO YOUR NECK DIDN'T HE. I'M GONNA FIND THAT FUCKER AND KILL HIM!" when Jason screams,

" FUCKING HELL SOOK. YOU LEFT THAT PART OUT IT SEEMS. WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU NOT SAY NOTHING TO ME BOUT IT. SHIT. YOU SAID A FUCKING STEEL BAT NOTHING BOUT NO KNIFE.

I WANTED TO POP WITH YA TA CHECK ON ALC. BUT NO. HELL YOU SAY ALC'S HURT HE'S BLEEDING. THEN POP YOUR GONE. DON'T YOU FUCKING EVER LEAVE SHIT OUT LIKE THAT AGAIN. DAMNIT.

I love you so fucking much. I never want to see you like that again. Fuck" he pulls me into a hug I can't seem to control my crying. As Janice says

"Y'all don't yell at her. I saw the look in her face at the house she was scared shitless and worried to the point of distraction.

I've been there I know how she felt. I also get y'all are worried but calm yourselves dammit. Now big brother I am glad to see you are fine now and you Jason .

You can let go of your sister and take me out to the bar. I need a stiff drink right about now."

I watch as Janice all but drags my over protective pain in my butt but I still love him brother out of the bathroom. I feel Alc arms wrap around me as he says.

" I'm sorry I flew off the handle with you. But hell anything happens to you and I see red. I can't help it dammit I love you. I don't want to even think of you being hurt. I just feel like I found you I don't want to loose you .

Now woman go dig in Eric's closet and get me a shirt to put on. I'm gonna go shower and wash my hair. Hurry up. Times a wasting and I'm ready to dance your cute little ass off Tinker bug."

He slaps said butt as he strips and turns on the shower to clean up. I go over to the closet and Christ on a cracker vampires don't do any thing in small quantities. His closet at work is as big as his office. There's more clothes than I could shake a stick at. I look around. and I hope the pastel twinsets belong to Pam or Alley. And Good Gravy, there's more shoes in here than at Macy's. The twin sets and heels would be disturbing all by themselves but the collection of handbags.

Ticks ta trade I don't wanna know what else he has in here. I might find Jimmy Hoffa in the... Oh my a coffin.

I grab a t shirt as I run back into the bathroom. As I stop to drool as I see Alc toweling off. He is so frigging sexy. When he turns around catching me watching him.

He grabs his jeans and smirks as he pulls them up real slow. He knows exactly what hes doing to me. That turd.

He chuckles at me as he grabs the t shirt and wipes my chin then closes my mouth saying,

" Stop catching fly's Tinker bug. Your mouth was open so long I think a fly family of 10 took up residence. "

He's so gonna get it. I tell him about the closet he just shrugs and leads me out of the office, on to the dance floor.

Where I am bombarded with the sex filled thoughts of all these skanks and even a few men all thinking of Alc, me and My brother EW that's just gross.

I am finally able to get my shields up as I get into the music I move my body in time to Alc. He is a great dancer especially seeing as how he's a freakin giant. And he's all mine.

Watching him earlier and now the way he moves . I feel a tingle between my legs. Makes me wanna climb him like a jungle gym.

I watch as Godric comes out and sends a vamp back and then sits on the stage in this really fancy chair. As the music changes Alc says something I don't hear so I shrug.

I love this slow song that's just come on, ' I wish I was the moon tonight.' I wrap my arms around Alc neck as I just relax an let my body move. Just before the song ends I feel a breeze blow by me,

I look up at the stage to see Godric missing. I get this uneasy feeling almost a need to protect. I grab Alc's hand and I drag him back to Eric's office where Godric has a vamp up against the wall by her throat. I hear Godric telling off the lady Vamp. Eric looks upset and even a little defensive. I listen to find out the this is the scank whose maker I killed.

Alley hands silver cuffs to Godric and he blurs off with that vamp. I grab both my mates and lead them back out to the dance floor.

I move between them making sure I move and rub them in all the right places. I hear an accented thought about Eric and me. As I tune in I learn she thinks he's hers and I am in the way. I see a lot of sexual thoughts of Eric bedding these women and I feel a twinge of jealousy.

I try to cover it up but I guess the guys could see it in my face. Eric puts me in his lap and again I am overwhelmed with thoughts of my death and his bed skills. So I sit in Alc lap and it really doesn't seem to help.

I tell them whats going on and then I have to prevent Eric from murdering his ex. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

We go back out and I climb into Eric's void and relax as we dance to several songs. They finally play one I love ' I want to spend my lifetime loving you'.

I put one arm around each of their necks I lean my head against Alc's chest, as we move it time to the music.

I take my head off Alc's chest and lay it on Eric's just as I hear Celine's voice singing 'My heart will go on '.

I feel Alc disappear from my back just as I feel arms squeeze me tight. Just before it all goes black I am ripped outta Eric's arms as I feel a tightness in my head.

When I finally come to. I am Chained to a wall by my neck and waist with my wrists and ankles chained but pulled tightly out to my sides pointing in the direction they are pulled to.

I try to see where I am but it's pitch black. I have never hurt this bad in my life. My hips and shoulder sockets are pulled completely outta place.

I feel like I went 12 rounds with a bus and lost. I can taste blood in my mouth, even my teeth hurt so much they feel like there loose.

I try to listen in but I can't pick up any brain patterns. It almost feels like a barrier is around my head preventing me from hearing anyone.

I feel the cold wall at my back as I realize I am naked as the day I was born. JESUS CHRIST SHEPARD OF JUDEA , WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME.

I try to take deep breaths to calm myself down, and even that hurts. All I want is to be home lying in my own bed. As I start to pass out again I feel a softness under me.

TUESDAY NIGHT

APOV

So far this date night hasn't gone as planned. Dammit I get mugged. And then my Sook acts like nothing happened. Hell as were dancing I ask her if she wants to rest. She just shrugs at me. I can't tell if she's fucking pissed at me or just still upset about the mugging.

I watch as Godric blurs out and Sook pulls me to follow. I see him bitchen at a female vamp who is the child of the dumb ass Sook smoked and the maker that Eric and I killed. She looks like a deranged lunatic.

I watch as Godric leaves with her to torture her for more info. Sook drags both me and Eric back out on the fucking Dance floor were she proceeds to dry hump us both.

I can smell her arousal getting stronger and my Fucking jeans getting tighter. As a slow one comes on I say

"Eric we need to head home. Before she does something she will regret." Or I do. He smirks at me as he says,

" I can smell her too. After this song is over I'll lead her out back to my office and we can ask her if shes ready to call it a night."

I nod and as the next song starts. I feel a wind as my body slams into concrete. Fuck this damn night. The next thing I know I hear lots of yelling and I hurt every God damn where.

I open my one good eye as the other one must be swollen shut. I see and troll with a mask on commin at me with a giant fucking needle. She says

" Oh good you are awake. You have several broken ribs your shoulder is dislocated ,will fix that in a minute. Your whole right side is one big bruise.

You broke your tailbone your leg is also broken. Your broken jaw and cheek have healed as did you concussion,

Tiger go tell his royal pain in my ass that he is awake. I can give you something for the pain. But at the rate your healing by the time it kicks in I suspect you won't need it." I ask her

" Who are you. What fucking day is it. Who the fuck did this shit to me?" I try to sit up but I fucking hurt to much. I want some fucking answers. She starts

" I'm Dr. Ludwig . It's Wednesday night or Thursday morning. You pick. And I don't know." I see Eric come over as he sits by me he tells me,

"It was Talbot. He surprised us at my club. He took you and slammed you against the wall. He also has Sookie." Fuck it's all starting to come back to me now. I ask

" Tell me you got Sook back. And you killed that motherfucker." he looks so defeated as he says

" No we haven't been able to find her yet. And yes I killed Talbot, accidentally. When he took her I noticed a witch in the club and smelled magic.

I popped you here. Grabbed Amelia and popped back to the club grabbing the witch and I tortured her after I had Amelia bind her powers.

She was working for Eddgington. And Talbot had her do an ectoplasmic reconstruction on what happen to Russell. . He told her he wanted us to suffer as he has. He wanted her to bind Sookie's powers so she couldn't escape.

All for revenge. Godric tortured Lorena . Until she told us everything else. He had Lorena come in to stir shit up.

But when his sister didn't come back he came looking and got lucky at our being distracted. He took her to Mississippi where he owns several warehouses he was going to torture her every night for a week and kill her. Or until we found them.

He has her booby trapped, all her bindings are silver and the minute any one steps inside without disarming the alarm. It will literally pull her apart.

We left Lorena undead for the moment. You can have the honors if you want.

I have everyone out searching for the location of the warehouses. But left strict instructions not to enter no matter what they hear. They are to report back to me.

I killed Talbot about an hour ago. I meant to bring him back so I could get more information. But he had other ideas. He started telling me all the things that he had done to her.

I lost all control. I killed him where he stood. It was way to fast for that fucker." Fuck when will we catch a break. The doc speaks up.

" If your finished hold him down as I pop his shoulder back in place. In 3. 1 pop"

I scream

" FUCK YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING SHIT DAMNIT That fucking hurt like hell I thought you said 3"

I can feel my fingers again as she smiles a weird smile she says

" I did. You should be fine by tonight. Call me when you find The One. I expect my payment by Friday. "

I watch as she waddles outta the room as Janice runs in climbing up on my good side she touches my face as I see her start to cry. I pull her down shushing her tears. She stays with me as everyone comes and goes. Eric goes to get me something to eat as I ask Janice.

"Baby girl. Whats wrong? I am fine. I'll be good as new by tonight. Go to bed. When Eric comes back I'm gonna eat and then rest. I'll be right here when you get up. "

I kiss the top of her head as she says

" Jason is Jc's dad. Claude told us Tuesday when Jc came down here. He said he could smell it."

I am reminded of the prophesy and what Eric said the other day about babies but I thought Dale was her first so I ask

" I thought you said he was Dales?"

She looks so worried as she says

" I thought he was. I loved Jason but I knew he wasn't ready to settle down. So 4 yeas ago when Dale popped the question I asked for a night before I answered.

I spent it with Jason. He told me he cared for me but that it was my decision. I slept with him that night for the first time. And the next night with Dale after I said Yes.

I was a virgin until Jason. I 'm telling you all this cause the doc she verified it. And she knows something that you may find hard to believe.

I know about you not being able to have kids cause you got sick when you were 17. And I know all about the fights you and dad had.

But I talked to the Doctor and I'm pregnant again. It is also Jason's. They are magical babies. Just like Jc is. She said it is apart of the prophecy. and well so is Pam. If were both pregnant then she suspects that um Sookie is too.

I wanted to tell you myself. You would have never been able to get anyone but your mate pregnant. None of us. Godric said that it was the fates way of seeing the prophecy fulfilled and assuring of you finding each other. I love you. "

Damn I always thought Jc looked like Jason. And I was trying to fucking figure out how this would work but damn all 3 pregnant at the same fucking time. I'll be damned. I tell her what I heard

" I had heard Eric tell Sookie something like that. But we never got the chance to talk about it. Hell I kinda assumed if her magic could bring 1200 year old dead swimmers back. She would do the same for me.

Now please stop crying. Dammit you know I love you now but go cry on Jason."

That did it. I got my smile and snicker from her. I watch her walk out as Eric brings in my plate. Ames musta fixed it. I eat it all. As I finish up I look up into his eyes and I see guilt and love. Hell I bet he feels guilty and its if anything all our faults for not fucking paying attention. I say

" Lover . Don't you dare fucking blame yourself. We're all to blame. And we will find her. She will survive. I'm tired and I want to rest. Hold me until I fall asleep."

He nods his head yes. He lays down beside me. I reach over to him and I pull him to me as I kiss him. I pour all the love I have into that kiss.

I rest my head by his shoulder laying on my good side my hand resting on his chest. I feel his heart beating under it .

As I drift off I feel his hand on mine as he say "Yes she will be fine, she will be safe . We didn't just find each other to lose her now."


	15. Chapter 15 Battered and broken

A/N THIS CHAPTER IS EPOV. THIS WILL PICK UP AT ERIC POPPING ALCIDE HOME ON TUESDAY NIGHT. THIS IS UNBETA'D SO PLEASE EXCUSE ALL MISTAKES I OWN NOTHING. MRS. HARRIS AND MR BALL DO. PLEASE ENJOY.

TUESDAY NIGHT

EPOV

I pop Alc to our bed room I lay him down I sense Quinn and Amelia in her room. I blur in there. I knock as I open the door I say.

" I need your help we were attacked at my bar. Quinn call Ludwig and get her here now. Amelia I need you to come with me now, there was a witch and she was casting a spell when Sookie disappeared."

I grab Amelia's hand and I pop us to my office scaring the shit out of Ginger And Alley. I inform the witch I need her to bind the other witches powers so that I can question her.

I blur out to the front. I see the witch looking around. I pop behind her grab her and pop us to the basement before she even has a chance to scream.

I cuff her to the wall at vamp speed. I grab Godric and I pop us back to my office. I turn to Godric I can feel his displeasure as he asks.

" What is so important that you pop in and pop me here. I thought that you understood me when I said to keep your gifts secret. Why did you bring a witch down there. What else has gone wrong. You will explain yourself. " I call my children to my office as I start explaining as Jason and Janice enter.

" I was dancing with Sook and Alc when Talbot attacked. The witch was casting a spell of some sort . Alc is hurt rather bad and Sook is missing.

Everything you warned me about has come true. I am sorry master but I popped you here until Amelia can bind the witches powers I didn't want to chance her doing some thing to either of us. She was casting dark magic in the bar earlier.

Alley Pam make sure to glamor all the humans out there. Tell Clancy to gather all the vampires here and call in the trackers.

I will speak to them all as soon as they are here. I want them here now. Shut the bar down. Jason Janice pop home and look after Alc.

The Doctor should be there with him. I swear to you, we will bring Sook back. I will not rest until she is in my arms again."

I collapse back into my chair. As everyone does as I say. My maker sits on the corner of my desk. I feel a loss and a longing like, deep in my chest. I have never felt like this before. Amelia comes and plops down saying.

" I have bound her powers for now. Her name is Hallow. Do not waste time on her, she is a very powerful witch. You will need to dispose of her by severing her head. She is under my power for now. But I know her.

She has a brother and if she got out a summoning spell he will come to her. I will not be able to help. As it took all my power to drain hers and bind her. I will stay here for now so I can monitor her recharging.

I contacted my mentor. She will be here soon. And she can control Mark if he shows up. He is a necromancer Eric. You do not want any of your vampires to be around when and if he gets here. Get some of Alc's pack to guard and watch for him.

I have his picture on my phone. I am sending it to you. Now do you care to explain how Sook got taken and Alc hurt." she finishes in an aggravated tone. I look to the witch as I say

" Thank you for your help. And it is only a theory right now. But if I'm right it would explain why I wasn't able to detect the muggers and the attack.

I will only be able to test this though once Sookie is home and safe. At the restaurant she was hiding in my brain so to speak. I as well as Alc are silent to her. She uses our silence to keep the other brain signatures out. Did you know that she was capable of reading someone 20 miles away. She only filters with her shields. So she was hiding in my brain when the muggers attacked and this time also. I think it dulls my senses or blocks them. I am not quite sure yet."

Amelia looks almost stunned as she asks,

" You mean that both times you were completely unaware." I answer her

" Yes. I thought it was just a fluke at the restaurant but now I am pretty sure it has to do with Sookie." Godric Gets up and paces as he starts,

" Tell me my child were you all touching earlier as well as just now." I answer

" Yes I believe so. Why." He stops as he starts to smile, he begins

" There maybe more to it than just your awareness. Alc wasn't aware either. Correct." I nod yes

" I believe that her telepathy may have changed during the transformation. You had said that she and Alc grew up together.

Yet this never occurred before. You have exchanged blood one time only and she heard you correct."

again I nod yes.

" Then I think she either used her magic to in crease her shields or her power has changed the shielding and it is actually blocking our natural sense or instinct of when danger is near, her as well as any one who she is touching . I think it is called flight or fight instinct.

This could be a good thing to find out now. We will talk later. Alley come in. I will find out all I can from Lorena. I will question the witch also."

he blurs out of the room. Alley informs me everyone is here. I go out and I start.

" I am not sure who was here earlier. My lover my bonded and mate was taken earlier by use of black magic by Talbot. The rumors are true Eddgington has met his final death. I want each of you to find Talbot and bring him to me alive.

Do not approach my mate unless it is completely unavoidable. I do not know where he took her or what the magic has done to her.

There is now a bounty for Talbot 1 million Dollars to the one who brings him to me. I would start in Mississippi. We have his sister and the witch here and if we find out any information you will be texted the contents. Time is not on our side so go."

I leave to go down stairs as I here Thalia inform a vampire that the one they seek is the chosen mother from the prophesy. .

" You are correct Thalia. She is the chosen mother. My mates, Alc, the one thrown into the wall and Sookie, the one taken as well as myself are the Trilogy . Please inform any one who doesn't know about the prophecy ."

I go down to the basement. I see Alley with her little fire balls flickering off her hand as she is torturing Lorena as she is screaming. Godric is asking the questions.

Pam is working on the witch. I walk over to the witch. My child has done well she is already begging. Her eyes are black and swollen shut. She has blood down her front. She has bruises all up and down her torso.

She is already willing to confess. I pull her face up by the hair as she yelps. I demand.

" I want to know what magic you used, what you chanted and where Talbot took my lover." I sling her head back as she cries out.

" He had me bind her powers. He wanted you to suffer the way he has at the loss of Eddgington. I was working for him. He had me running locator spells for this woman.

He said something about a prophecy or something. I hit upon her the night Eddgington died. Talbot was as nuts as Russell. He demanded I tell him what I was doing for him. I did an ectoplasmic reconstruction.

It showed what happened in the final minutes of his life. He went off the deep end then. I spelled several warehouses in Jackson's east side district that he owns.

The spell is an anti theft spell sorta. Any one who enters wishing to harm him. It will kill them first. They will stay there frozen unable to move.

He was going to take her there and torture her. He said he wanted to torture her one day for every century he had with his lover.

I came here with him. He wanted me to ward the inside with a confusion spell . He said he needed a distraction to grab the girl. I told him it only worked on humans that it wouldn't work on vampires. He still wanted it done.

So I did. He also had me bind her powers. Which was what I was doing when they disappeared. I was reversing the confusion spell when you brought me down here.

He sent Lorena and I in together. She was to distract you while I did the rest." I turn as I say,

" Pamela she's all yours. Dispose of her when you are through."

I walk over to my maker who is making progress with Lorena. I hear her confessing also. I shoot off a text to all in my retinue with what we just learned.

And I ask Godric to leave her alive for now. I go and clean off the instruments that Godric used on her as he cleans himself off. I give further instructions to my children as I see my maker ready to leave. We both take the Harley's and ride home.

It isn't until we get off the elevator that he says anything.

" We will find her. We know what he had planned and where he took her. We will have him by nightfall. I think that this is at least partially my fault.

After the incident earlier. I knew something had to have inter feared with both yours and Alcs instincts for you both be caught unaware.

But instead of talking about it I laughed and teased you. And for that I am sorry. You know that she is at least safe for now.

You heard the witch say the warehouses are warded. And combined with what Lorena said he and she were going to take turns in her torture. Not to mention that Sookie will be pulled apart if any one enters without disarming the alarm.

I believe that once the Witch is dead her spells die with her which means that Sookie's powers will come back to her once she has recharged. She may even pop home. Dawn is near. Go check on Alc. Do not leave here during the day. I will command it if necessary. "

I leave Godric in search of Alc. I fine the Doctor still treating Alc. As I approach Jason starts in

" Have you found her yet. "

I simply shake my head no as I tell him what we learned from the witch and Lorena. I watch his face as he processes what I said as he says in a defeated tone.

" What fucking good are these powers if we can't at least use them to get her back. "

" I think this was fates way of showing us our weaknesses. So that mistakes like tonight won't happen again. Good night Jason. "

I go in our room I see Alc laying there he is still unconscious. I ask Ludwig for as update . She says

" He has a broken jaw cheekbone, collarbone, shoulder and shoulder blade, all his right side ribs are broken back, hip, tailbone, knee and calf are broken as well.

There was some internal bleeding. But that has also appeared to heal as well. His right hand was shattered as it is healing now to, just slowly.

He has a severe concussion. And his skull appeared to have been broken in multiple places and his brain was swollen. Had he not been immortal he would be dead now. It appears his body is healing the worst and most deadly first. "

" How long do you think it will be before he wakes. Do you think he will have limitations?"

" My guess is Thursday he should be healed enough to move around. As far as waking maybe tomorrow at some point."

" Would my blood help any at this point."

" I was going to suggest that. I think it will speed up the process some. But you need to understand by Were standards he is still at deaths door. Basically his entire right side was broken. The sudden movement jarred everything internally. His body has shut down to repair itself.

Let me get a needle and I will take some of your blood and inject it into the worst parts of his body."

I watch as she takes several syringes of my blood injecting him multiple times. I walk her out as she says

" I will be back in 6 hours to check on him. Do not jar or move him. If you stay with him do not move around on the bed to much. He looks asleep but he's not Good day. "

And with that the elevator doors shut and I descend down once again. I walk into the kitchen and I prepare a steak and I get the left over mac and cheese out along with a royalty blend.

I realize that for the first time since this started I am utterly alone. I almost lost both my mates and found out we have a few things we need to fix and improve upon.

While I am glad to know what needs attention. I am equally upset as to how we learned about our weakness. I want nothing like this to ever happen again.

I finish up my dinner and return to out room . I lay beside Alc. For the first time since I lost my parents I cry. Unlike my tears of grief 1200 years ago, these are a mixture of both grief and relief as I cried myself to sleep.

Wednesday evening

I was startled awake some time later by Janice and Pam's loud gasp. It takes Pam explanation that when we cry we cry blood for me to remember that I must have blood allover my face.

I get up and blur into the bathroom to cleanup. When I return Janice is the only one here. I come up and sit beside her as I ask

" What time is it. Has Ludwig been here yet." she says

" It's almost 6:00 and yes she's been here twice now. She said a lot of things about this prophecy. She told us that we are pregnant. Both Pam and I ." I ask her

" Did you say that Pam is pregnant" she smiles as she says

" Yes we both are. But Pam isn't taking the news to well. "

Yes I suppose she wouldn't. It dawns on me that what I thought was wrong for me then of course it would be far Pam to.

I continue to listen to her as I look at Alc his color is somewhat better. As I hear her say Sookie's name I listen again.

"She also thinks Sookie is as well. I remember when Alc was told when he was 17 after he had the mumps he would never be able to have kids."

Alc and I still need to talk about so many things. I hear her say.

" He looks a lot better now than he did this morning and even more since her last visit. She is coming back in a couple of hours. She said she was going to scan his body again to make sure everything is healing properly. Once he wakes she will have to pop his shoulder in place.

Eric I'm scared. I get that we can't die. But I thought by having immortality that we wouldn't be able to be hurt. I think we are still missing something." I say.

" I believe you are right. And I will try to find out what it is. As to being scared. I am to a little bit. But I know that everything that has happened has been to show us our weaknesses and once we correct them we won't have this to deal with again. I am going to check to see if there's been any news. Will you stay with him.

I don't want him to awaken without one of us here."

she gives me a sad small smile as she wipes her tears that had fallen as she says.

" Yes. Of course I will. Let me tell Alc the news. I think he might take it better from me. " I say

" Yes I won't say anything until you have had a chance to talk to him."

I leave her in our room as I walk to the computer room I check my messages. The last one has me screaming for Jason. As soon as his blonde head pops up beside me I grab his hand and I pop to my office. He just starts

" What the hell. You holler for me then you pop me here. What the fuck man."

" They have brought in Talbot he is downstairs right now. I thought you would like to be here when I torture him. I want to have him silvered before he wakes. He is the one that took your si..." Pop he disappears. Shit I pop after him as he is already at the coffin trying to open it. I say

" Jason go get the silver chains on the wall over there. I'll open the coffin." I go over and rip the hinges in two as I see this idiot. Apparently the long tooth pack wanted to make sure he had no chance of escape. He has silver chain mail laying on top of him from tip to toe.

I cuff his hands to the chains and attaching them to the pulleys in the ceiling. I cuff his ankles to the chains attached to the floor pulley's.

I go over to the wall and I hit the button to lift Talbot out by his arms. I go back in front of him as I want to be the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes. I feel Jason beside me. I can see the silver glow pulsing off him. He is close to loosing it. So I say

" You need to calm down. He is not going anywhere. He will die by our hands this night. But we need to find out all we can as to where he has hidden Sookie.

I am going to torture him. As a vampire I know he will lie and stall say things to provoke his death. He will know from the moment he wakes he won't live to see tomorrow.

Do not let him get to you. You can do what ever you like to him short of severing his head or staking him. There are tools on the work bench.

Use what ever you like. If you don't want to get blood all over your clothes take them off" I strip off my clothes as does Jason. I check the chains to make sure they are as tight as possible.

I see the awareness come to his body almost immediate he yells out a moan as he opens his eyes I then crush his throat. I want him to suffer a great deal of the night while he heals. I start out.

" Talbot Talbot Talbot. You do realize what a stupid move on you part it was to take my mate from her family. I want you to meet her brother. This is Jason. He is going to help you in remembering just where you left his sister. Then and only then he and I will destroy you. Jason are you ready?"

" This mother fucker is in for a ass whoopin. I am just the redneck ta give it to him."

I see a look of shock flicker across Talbot's face as he watches Jason's silver glow get brighter and begin to pulse faster.

He takes his hand and touches Talbots face and leaves a burn just as silver would do. I take the silver dagger and proceed to carve pictures almost like tattoos.

I shove a silver rod through each thigh then through each forearm. I pull his mouth open what little there is left of it after what Jason burned off. I turn to Jason to ask

" Do you want the honors of yanking out his fangs or would you prefer I do it. "

" Na hell. I want his Fucking fangs. I'm gonna need something ta give Pam she's still fucking pissed I got her preggors. Ya know."

He holds out his hands and simply stares at the fangs as Talbot gets a look of terror. As he squirms against his chains as the fangs pull out slowly they drop one by one in Jason's hand.

" Very nice I'll need you to show me how to do that some time. It looks much more painful then pulling them out with pliers."

For the first time this night I notice that I am glowing my golden glow too. I see his voice box is almost healed and it will be time to start the fun. I reach out to the table pulling it closer. I take a silver dipped nut cracker that I had modified to stay closed until you release the spring loaded catch.

I use it to apply pressure to his nut sack. I know by the gurgling sounds he is making it won't be long now. We have only been at this for 5 or 6 hours and I am surprised that Jason hasn't killed him.

I take out my dozen silver plated chop sticks as I carefully drive them just into the muscle. I start the questioning.

" Talbot you were as stupid as your maker. I say were because you know I won't let you leave here alive right. I can do this all night long and if need be all day long. I want to know where my lover is and what you have done to booby trap her."

I see a look of shock on his face as I continue

" Yes I know all about what you told Lorena and the witch. You really talk too much you know that."

I slap the look of a smirk off his face as Jason zaps him in the nuts.

" They knew way more than they should have. But I guess your stupidity is my reward. As I had the pleasure of extracting the information from them last night. You really should have told them to run when they saw you arrive.

Oh right that wouldn't have done your dimwitted sister any good at all as she was already my prisoner.

now I know you will tell me what I want to know. Or I will simply start all over again."

I look at Jason as he has a look of fire in his eyes as he says,

" I vote we start all over any way. This mother fucker looks to dumb to talk."

He really wants to torture him more. I say

" Ah Jason we need to give him one chance to answer. Then you can play at pulling more out of him." Jason get a smile on his face like I just gave him just what he wanted for Christmas. But it looks creepy. He practically sings his question.

" Hmm well hell. How long does it take a tongue to grow back in ifin I pull it out like I did his fucking fangs."

He has really surprised me. As I say,  
>" About 6 to 7 hours. Give or take an hour. Especially since he can't feed."<p>

I pat Talbot on the head as you would a pet as I direct my attention back to him. I start,

" I know you will be a good little boy and tell me what I want to know. As he said if you don't or you refuse he is going to pull out you tongue and then go for other things. So what do you say Talbot. Huh. Be a good boy and talk." Talbot starts

" You know it's already too late. That sweet cunt of AHHHHHH. AWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW" I see Jason is going to make this fun I say

" Jason not yet." As Talbot starts inagain.

" If shes not dead yet she will be. I put her in one of Russell's warehouses. Here's the real plan. The alarm is rigged that if it is triggered it will start the pulleys at ripping her apart.

But go ahead do what ever you want cause that cunt killed the only one with the security codes. I could set the alarm, but I couldn't deactivate it.

Russall set this up for when he procured her. I only finished what he started. Do what you want I no longer have anything. You took what was mine. "

He rambled on as I motioned at Jason as he started again at pulling his tongue out. It took almost 45 minutes and a look of shear terror on Talbots face as he screamed until he could scream no longer. I watched as Jason continued to get his revenge by pulling all his nails off then pulling his eyes from their sockets.

All the while mumbling words as sparks of silver shot out and zapped Talbot. If for the first time that night he was being truthful. Then how would we get her back.

I to practiced my powers as Jason has been for the last 4 hours Talbot at one point actually passed out for an hour or so.

For a vampire to pass out like that he must have been in a hell of a lot of pain along with mounting blood loss.

It was late on Thursday morning when Jason and I destroyed what was left of Talbot. All shortly after he started repeating what he had said earlier for the third time.

I knew he was telling the truth. This torture was quite different than Compton s and the Witches. I felt no blood lust no accomplishment and no sense of relief.

I only felt pain and an ache in my chest that wouldn't go away. I have let down my mates. I failed them both.

I showed Jason to the employer showers as I went to my bathroom and cleaned up. As I came out my maker and Jason were talking among themselves. As Godric sensed my mood he says

" I have spoken to the witches when they returned home this evening. As I was telling Jason they found hallows brother and eliminated him.

They also found the warehouses that were warded by the witch. All her magic died with her. Jason told me what Talbot said.

While it maybe true we can not go in after her. You need to remember she is magical and she will regain her magic and as soon as she does she will be home to you both. I suggest you both eat and get rest now. You have been at it since before dark yesterday.

I received word from the council and Pathia . You are to be crowned King and Queen of Louisiana and Mississippi. Since you are the ones to eliminate Russall.

Alcide will be Head pack master to both states and consort to the King and Queen. The ceremony is in 3 weeks.

You will need to blood bond all your mates to yourselves. It is well past dawn. Pop me home."

I do as I am told I go and check on Alc first thing. As I approach the door I hear Pam screaming at Alley.

I open Alley's door to find burn marks on Pam and all over the floor and walls. The room looks like a tornado came through here.

I look up to see Alley flat against the ceiling as she continues to drop dot after dot of fires from her hands as Pam dodges them. I say

" ENOUGH! YOU WILL RELEASE YOUR SISTER AND YOU WILL STOP BURNING YOUR SISTER. TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED. NOW!"

I barely Catch Alley as Pam huffs

" _I_t was her fault. She started it. I was eating some ice cream and pickles with Janice when she came in to heat a bottle of blood.

She insulted me calling me fat and laughing at me" As alley starts in

" I did not I said I found it funny and laughed after all these century's you would end up pregnant and get fat eating pregnancy foods."

I barely had time to catch Alley as she went flying across the room into the wall. I say

"Enough the both of you. You will apologize to your sister, you know her hormones are going crazy right"

" MY HORMONES HELL I AM NOT CRAZY. ERIC YOU TAKE THE BACK. I AN NOT HORMONAL LIKE HUMANS. I AM IN COMPLETE CONTROL. I AM VAMPIRE."

Oh lord I thought that maybe we would have a couple of months before they went nuts. I look to see red tears streaming down her face.

I look at Alley just as she swallows her snicker. I remember my mother when she was having my sister. My father and I took extended viking voyages to avoid this. I turn when I here Godrics soft voice.

" Pamela please check your self. Go wash your face and go to Jason. As for you Alley do not antagonize any of the women who are pregnant. The next time you do I will be the one to punish you. Is this understood. "

I watch my child bow deeply to my maker as she says

" Yes sire. I am sorry."

I leave them to have Quinn say

"Alc is awake and Ludwig is looking for you."

I go into my room to see my lover try to sit up but fail. He looks immensely better, even more than he did when I left.

I go to him and tell him what happened to him. Just after the doctor tells me and him, his prognoses . She then tells me to hold him still.

She jerks his arm in place as he Screams out at her. I see Janice come in as I tell him I will get him something to eat.

I leave Janice sitting there as I wander to the Kitchen only to see a still crying Pam and Jason hugging her trying to sooth her. As he gives her the fangs. she smiles and starts to pounce on him. This is more that I care to see.

I think back to the first dinner we had together. I conjour up the plate Alc had made for himself and a beer. As I return back up to our room.

I listen in at the door as I hear Janice tall him everything. I go in as I hear Alc say.

" Now please stop crying DAMMIT. You know I love you now but go cry on Jason."

I replace Janice sitting on his good side as I hand him his plate. He tells me not to blame myself I cannot bring myself to tell him everything we assume about Sookie so I say nothing. He wants me to stay with him till he falls asleep. I drift off as I tell him everything will be fine.

Thursday night 11:00 pm.

I wake up to Dr Ludwig scanning a sitting Alc. She says

" You have recovered fully. Except for a few minor bruises here and there you are as good as new. 48 hours son that is almost vamp speed healing.

You might have had to go another day if we hadn't used your mates blood in the worst places. Like I told him you would have died if not for the change already.

You are very lucky young man. Your Majesty please call me as soon as you hear from Queen Sookie. I'll expect my payment by next week."

And she turned and waddled away. As Alc smiled at me as he laughed out,

" Your Majesty. I know I was out for a couple of days but hell Eric what did you do. Go nuts and Kill everyone."

I grab him as I pull him closer I am so glad that he is healthy again. I answer,

" No. only Talbot and it was mostly Jason. I don't ever want to piss him off. He practiced all his powers on Talbot.

His pulling powers he is now excellent at. He pulled out his eyes tongue nails bladder through a small cut.

How are you feeling. Would you like to go have your fun now. Lorena is still waiting for her punishment."

I can feel his lust and his need for revenge almost fighting each other. He says,

" Yea will go in a minute. I talked to Godric earlier. He told me everything and I think you are right. I think she is shutting down our instincts as I don't remember any type of sense of danger before each attack.

That is something we will both need to figure out once shes home.

I wish I would have been here for you though. I know you must have been in hell the last couple of days.

I just know that tinker bug as well as her brother will want justice. She is as stubborn as the year is long and meaner than a wet snake when riled.

When she comes home she'll want to whoop some ass.

Maybe we should leave Lorena to Sook to take out her hormonal aggression on. If she's pregnant like Janice and Pam I don't want to be around her when she's pissed.

And if you value your cock you won't want to be either. Trust me. Pam has nothing on Sookie's temper. How about a shower. Then some food I'm starving."

he wiggles his eye brows at me I can sense his playful mood so I pick him up bridal style and carry him into the bathroom he laughs out

" Hey. I can walk now. You don't have to carry me." I smirk

" Yes I do. Because you will need all your strength in a minute. " I set him down as I plant a kiss on him that I put everything I have felt in the past 48 hours.

I help him undress only breaking the kiss to remove the wife beater he has on. I missed him so much. I make love to him slowly for the first time.

I lift his legs pressing him to the wall as I penetrate him slowly as not to cause any discomfort at all. As I thrust into him fully sheathing myself I look down where we are joined.

I lower one of his legs and take that hand to stroke his ever hardening penis as I begin to pump in and out in time with the stroking of his cock. He starts to close his eyes as he is holding on to my arms, I say as I look into his eyes.

" Don't close your eyes lover watch me as I make love to you. I love you with all that I am. I never want to feel like that again."

He leans in kissing me. I swallow all his moans. I increase my pace as I feel him start to swell I shift my hips a little to hit his prostrate just right as he screams out

"AAAAWWW FUCK I LOVE YOU MMMMHHHMMMM DAMN YOU FEEL SO FUCKING GOOD INSIDE ME. I LOVE YOU."

He kisses me swallowing my moans as I cum just after him. I continue kissing and caressing him as I pull out holding him until he can stand again.

We clean each other up in silence. We don't say a word as we dress each other. I can tell he is still weak and I help him instead of asking.

We walk hand in hand to the kitchen where Amelia has made a huge pot of gumbo. We eat as I watch him interact with everyone.

They are all so glad to see him up and around. As soon as were through we make excuses to leave as I gab him in a hug I pop us to the basement in front of Lorena.

I grab her neck crushing her larynx. I say

" Lorena how nice of you to volunteer to let my lover practice his magic on you. Now be a good girl and cooperate and I'll let you meet our other lover.

Though I don't think you'll like meeting her. I have a feeling that she will be the last person you meet. ."

I turn to my lover as I kiss him I say.

" I have some invoices and things upstairs to do unless you want me to stay down here with you.."

I laughs as he rolls his eyes he says.

" No. I am fine. I'll practice for a couple of hours and then I'll pop to you. Hows that. I promise not to wear myself out. That's for you to do. "

He pinches my bottom as I pop to my office I find Godric having his lunch with Cc. I walk out to sit on my thrown. I take out my phone as I shoot off instructions to the staff and Alley. I run through my emails nothing too important.

About 2 ½ hours later I'm brought out of down time as my maker sits beside me on one side and Cc on the other. Godric starts off.

" All is well my child. I assume you have Alc in the basement, practicing his powers. Did he tell you that we spoke."

I nod as I say

" Yes he did. Thank you for filling him in. " I watch Godric receive a text as he tells me

" Go get Alc. Sookies home. I hear my phone chime as I blur to my office . I pop downstairs to see Alc pick up his phone I say.

" Sookies home lets go."

I check my text and I knew that was what it was. Jason sent us all a text. I shoot off a text to Clancy to feed Lorena a couple of bottles of the cheap blood right be fore closing.

I follow Alc's pop to our bed room. The sight before me I want to bring Talbot back just to torture him for a thousand years before killing him again.

Both of her shoulders and her hips I would guess look like the were pulled from their sockets. Even her hands and fingers are turned in unnatural directions. She appears to be unconscious.

There isn't a place on her that is not cut, burned, bruised, or mutilated in some way.

As I approach with Alc right beside me I ask the doctor

" Can we give her my blood. What is all wrong with her." she huff out.

" Not now vampire we can give her your blood as soon as I am through checking her over. From what I can tell almost every bone in her body has either been fractured, broken, or pulverized.

She has no internal bleeding that I can see now.

That doesn't mean there wasn't. any Some of her bones did not set correctly and before we give her any of your blood we need to re break them. I have just sedated her. As soon as I am done assessing her I will begin the task of re breaking all the bones the set wrong.

Leave the room both of you the longer I have to talk the less I am doing to help her. I will send Janice to get you when I am ready for your blood. Now leave."

She demands. If she wasn't the best. I would rip her head from her shoulders. I want to stay but I know she is right I will only be angered more by her having to re break her bones.

I look back one last time as Alc is pulling me from the room. She looks so small and helpless so broken and battered. I can see still see my lover there. My mate.

As Janice closes the door in our faces, I turn as I collapse down against the door. I have never seen someone supe or vampire in all my long life that looked that bad.

And she has had almost 62 hours of healing time. I just cannot wrap my head around someone surviving that kind of Torture.

Even during the faery war in the late 12th century. The twins Neave and Lochlan were not this cruel .they left only shreds of vampires and supes alike but they would have already died long before being in the shape she is in now.

I can not even imagine that she was in worse shape than her little tiny body looks now. I feel Alc leaning against me. He is shaking so hard I can feel in my bones.

As I hear My maker talking to the others I see them for the first time. I look up to see everyone here. Alley is the only exception.

As Cc and Godric pull me up from the floor as if I weigh nothing at all. They pull me into a hug. I look in their eyes to see them both rimmed in red with blood tear tracks already shed.

It is the first time that I realize I am crying . I look as both Claude and Claudine are holding Alc as I notice he too is crying.

I look around as Quinn and Fran as well as Amelia are consoling Jason. How could one tiny little spitfire of a woman create such emotion in some of the oldest and most powerful supes not to mention have the loyalest friends I have ever come across.

She is truly why we are all here, the chosen one, the mother to the worlds leaders, the Trilogy, what ever you want to call her she is more special than even I know.

I only hope that if she is pregnant that nothing happened to hurt the baby. I know that when she is better. I want to bond to her as well as Alc and if they'll allow it a marriage she can wed Alc in the Human way and me in vampire way.

I have calmed down considerably since I walk into the hallway. I have no idea how long we have been holding each other. Ludwig comes out as she has several needles at least twice as many as she took for Alc. She states.

" Majesty I need a considerable amount of your blood. I am concerned that it may be to much. If it is acceptable to her mates and to Godric. I would like to take some from Godric. He is the oldest and his blood will work faster with a smaller amount. There fore her body won't be overloaded and taxing her further.

I will take some from you now and start the process. I will return in a few minutes. Please have a decision."

she has been steadily drawing blood as she spoke. It makes sense that his blood would work faster as he is over twice my age. I am shocked as to her boldness to even suggest to an ancient that he share his blood.

But I know my maker he would do it if only for me. As he says.

" You need not ask I am most willing. It is up to you and you mate. I will do whatever I can"

I look to Alc to see relief as he nods yes. We don't have to wait long as she comes out again with more needles. And a cup. She says

" Well."

Godric smiles his consent as he pulls his shirt off. As she starts in drawing his blood as she says

" Good. You bite your wrist and fill the cup at least half full and hand it to Godric for him to do the same."

We both do as she asks and when it is full she takes it carefully back into the room. I need to replenish as does Godric. As if Alc could feel out hunger he pops to the kitchen to get the bagged blood we have on hand.

As he pops back his hands are glowing and the bags are warmed to the perfect temperature. I drink down 2 of the bags as Godric downs 1 in a blink. We share the last one.

As she opens the door this rime it stays open and I look to my lover she looks to be completely healed and just asleep. Though I know this is not true. Ludwig says

" I have done all I can. I will be back in four hours , do not touch her or the bed until I return. I have her heavily sedated she will not wake for at least 24 hours.

When she does wake she will most likely be in a lot of pain. I would like to sedate her once again after she wakes and can possibly tell us if anything feels wrong.

I wiped her entire body with you blood as all the cuts, and marks are gone the bruising is also fading.

Your combined blood with her abilities to heal you have sped her recovery time by at least 2 weeks. I honestly have never in my 600 years of healing seen anyone that broken.

I will check on her in 4 hours. You 2 if you would share your light of healing with her it my also speed the process further. Not now though. After I check on her progress. "

And with that she waddled away. Amelia follows her down as we all enter the room surrounding the bed. Quinn and Claude retrieve the chairs in the hall for Alc and I to sit and be near her.

One by one they all leave us. Jason is the last to leave and I really don't think he wanted to leave. But with both his mates pulling him out the door. I look to my mate and I say.

" Alc I want to marry her by vampire standards as well as you. I know I cannot marry her or you by human ways. But ny fae and Were standards we can all marry. I want that as soon as she says yes. I also want to form a blood bond with you both. It would be permanent after 3 exchanges. What do you think."

" I think she would love it. It's every little girls dream to marry. I remember when Janice got married she cried the whole night after the wedding on my shoulder that she would never find her happy ever after. Her prince charming.

We know that she loves us as we do her. I would like very much to marry you both. "

" Why didn't you two hook up Alc. I mean you said you have always loved her."

" Honestly I don't know now. I mean she was always my best friend. When I found out I wouldn't be able to add tho the pack she was the one to list all the upsides to being sterile. She didn't feel sorry for me like other people.

She was my wing man setting me up on dates to get me over my depression. She was the one to suggest I experiment when I started college.

I was starting to have sexual feelings towards her before this all occurred. I was thinking of asking her to be my girlfriend just before y'all came out of the coffin but I just never got the chance. So how do we go about asking her. "

" I can really see why she is so loved by all of her friends. Alc you and her have made me feel a part of a family our family, I haven't felt like this since I was human. Thank you. Tell me more about her life"

He did and we sat there and discussed how to make it special and everything that we want to say even how we were going to approach it.

He told me all about their childhood. We spent the next 36 hours talking about anything and everything.

The Doctor came and went as did everyone else. We never stopped talking. They brought us food . And occasionally stayed to remember good times with us. When she woke late Sunday afternoon I was exactly where I want to be. Lying there with my lovers.

A/N WELL THERE IT IS THEY ARE ALL TOGETHER AGAIN. ITS SUNDAY AFTERNOON. NEXT UP APOV FROM HERE. THERE WILL BE LEMONS AND A PROPOSAL. ON ANOTHER NOTE MY NEW PLACE HAS LOST POWER EVERYDAY I'VE LIVED HERE SO FAR. IT IS VERY AGRAVATING IT HASN'T RAINED OR EVEN BEEN WINDY. NICE AND SUNNY. SO BARE WITH ME. I MAY HAVE TO BREAK DOWN AND GET A LAPPY. THANKS FOR READING


	16. Chapter 16

A/N THIS IS FROM APOV. I AM SORRY THIS IS UNBETA'D ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN I OWN NOTHING MRS HARRIS AND MR BALL DO. PLEASE ENJOY.

SUNDAY AFTERNOONE

APOV

Since Sookie woke up she hasn't really said anything other that asking for some water. She doesn't seem to remember what happened to her. We haven't pushed her to talk.

I only hope that fucker didn't do anything that she might be repressing. As soon as she opened her eyes she seemed the same only a little confused. Eric called Ludwig who was already on her way here. Knowing what she looked like when we first saw her, so battered and broken. I can only hope she doesn't remember anything that occurred ever.

I sit here with Eric and Jason, as I watch Dr. Ludwig go over Sookie scanning her. She takes a few samples. Mixing vials , she then does the usual Doctor stuff like vitals checking reflexes and range of motion that sort of thing.. Then she starts asking questions.

" Well little girl you have one hell of a supportive family. Are you experiencing any pain anywhere. Do you remember what happened to you?"

" Um no pain really Just really sore and tired. It's all sorta kinda fuzzy. I remember dancing with them then I remember waking chained to something cold and it smelled musty and dusty.

I was also in a lot of pain. Oh yeah it was really dark in there I couldn't see anything at all. Oh an my head was funny like a barrier was around it. I couldn't hear anybody's thoughts at all but it hurt like a vise around my head. "

Hell . Please don't press her for more. As Ludwig asks.

"Do you know what day it is. Where you are. Who these people are?"

As we look at her she blushes with her answer

" Um I think it's Thursday. Maybe, I'm not really sure. I know or at least I think I musta passed out. And I don't remember how I got home. Were in our room, me Alc and Eric's room. He's my big brother Jason."

As Jason adds

" I can help with the how a little. I heard a loud pop. Then I heard a moan like someone in pain and I knew Eric and Alc was at Fangtasia. And hell it sounded like a woman's voice. So I checked .

You was just lying there. But you wasn't awake. You was pretty banged up so I texted everyone you was home and then I called Dr Ludwig here to tend to ya."

Sookie smiles at her brother. As Ludwig continues

" How is you telepathy now."

She smiles and giggles out,

" I know Ames is on the other side of the door cursing cause it's sound proof."

They are more supe's than Ame's listening in but hell I'm not telling her that. Ludwig smiles or frowns hell who can tell as she gives her instructions.

" Well little girl, it looks like your bones have all healed completely. You have Eric and Godric to thank for that. They both donated blood to help aid in your healing process. Also making it less painful for you.

You definitely dodged a bullet this time. I found no lingering damage internally. Your memory seems to be intact. Though you seemed to be confused as to what day it is.

That is understandable though given the circumstances. It is Sunday afternoon and you have been unconscious since basically Thursday morning when you arrived here. So 3 ½ days.

You seem to have no lingering problems with you motor function. Though we will test that further tomorrow. Until then I want you to rest.

Let them wait on you hand and foot. No getting outta bed unless it's with help. You may not feel weak but your body has suffered an extreme trauma and you need to listen to what your body tells you. If your tired .Sleep. If your hungry. Eat.

Under no circumstances are you to use any magic or powers. You need to recharge Until I see you tomorrow I don't want you out of this room at all unless it's to go to the bathroom. And again with help only. Let them carry you there and back.

You may feel sore and stiff for a few days. If you want to wash up a bath is fine but no shower. I don't want you to wear yourself out.

There may be lingering problems that just haven't shown themselves yet. Absolutely no intercourse or strenuous activity under any circumstances. You can hold each other and kiss goodnight.

If you get dizzy or nauseous have them call me. I have a few tests to run I 'll let you know what I find. In the meantime drink this every four hours. It will help speed up the recharge of your powers. I am going to speak to them for a minute in the hall. Good night your... ah Sookie"

I look at Sook as I ask at the same time as Eric.

" You need anything ."

"Can I bring you anything."

She giggles out

" No I'm fine. I'll just sit here with Jason"

I kiss her cheek as Eric does the same as we walk out of the room I close the door as I see Ame's looking like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She asks

" Well is she okay now."

Eric answers smirking .

" Yes . Tell everyone that scattered when they heard us getting up to come out I will give a full report in the kitchen."

Dr Ludwig says

" She is pregnant I am getting conflicting feelings so I can't determine just how many. She will need a lot of rest to carry your giant babies.

Make sure it is one of the 6 of you that gives her the elixir . It is highly magical and we don't want it diluted by someone not as magical handling it. The bottle will replenish as needed. Give it to her when you go back in there.

Do not tell her any more about what happened to her than what happened here. No matter what you were told. I want to see if she was awake during any of it. I believe she was not.

I think her magic mostly is controlled at least for her through her telepathy. If so then binding her powers and placing that barrier saved her the trauma of experiencing it.

No need in her knowing now. You can tell her what was broken but do not elaborate.

Undue stress can be harmful to the babies. If I am correct in multiples then the more rest she gets and less stress she is under the better.

I did not say anything about pregnancy on purpose. I will tell her tomorrow when my tests are concluded. Don't try to hide it from her though.

Her hormones are going to be off the charts and may calm down once the trauma is well behind her and she is mobile once again.

I will see you around this time tomorrow. You 2 have any questions."

Shit maybe a dozen tomorrow but I just shake my head no as Eric leads her down stairs , I turn and go in to our room to hear Mr. subtle saying.

" Yea Sook both of em are Preggors and at the same time. Ludwig told um Wednesday. Shit Pam she hasn't been a happy camper. It's been a living hell in fact. If ones crying the other one is either laughing or crying too. Hell sometimes both.

If I stay away from em to long they think I'm avoiding them. Look Alc's back so I'm gone. Love ya baby girl."

Jason kisses her forehead as he gets up and retreats out. I close the door behind him. Going to sit beside her I ask,

" You want any thing Tinker bug. You hungry. Thirsty. Oh here she said to give you this now."

I grab the elixir pouring it in the cup and giving it to her. Hell she's got that eyebrow raised clear to her hairline . What else did that fucking idiot say to her.

I watch her drink it. She licks her lips. Well hell, now she crosses her arms across her chest and she is still silent . Damn. This is so not good. Hell I 'll just play dumb . She's gonna make a great mom. I deflect

" Eric showed the Doctor out and is going to inform everyone what the Doc said. I could run you a bath. Would you like that ."

Shit she's still just starring at me. I remember Gran doing that. You would be confessing to anything and everything just for it to be over. I cave.

" What . Tinker bug what did he say. You need to stay calm, watch your stress... "

Shitshitshit. I am gonna kill that asshole. Fuck here come the tears. As she says,

" Unhuh, tell me what I want to know. Am I ?"

Fuck . I can't deal with her tears. Okay I'll just keep it short and to the point as I say

" Yes. But the Doctor is going to tell you tomorrow . I swear. She just wanted to run some tests. "

I try to calm her down but hell I don't want to make it worse. Where the fuck is Eric

"Please Tinker bug tell me what you want . Just please stop crying"

Yea,I beg I'll do anything to stop her tears. Hell I would walk barefoot on hot coals to make her stop. She looks so upset as she whisper cry's.

" I'm afraid. What if something happened while I was gone. I mean I can't even remember any of it but what I told you all. I mean what if he he he ."

Fuck just what the doc said not to do. Shit but I want her to calm down maybe I'll leave it vague I start

" He didn't. What I mean is we captured him less than 24 hours later. He wanted revenge on us for killing his maker. Besides he was very gay.

Please calm down. If you want I'll call Ludwig back and she can do a rape kit if you want but I didn't smell him on you at all I could only smell me and Eric on you when I first saw you.

You know how sensitive my nose is. I would know. Trust me. "

Please stop shaking your head no at me. Shit. Eric if he comes in now he's gonna think I caused her meltdown. Damn Jason. Sook cries

" But you could be wrong and he could have..."

I have got to calm her down. Shit I know I' ll tell her what Janice and Eric have said

" No I couldn't be wrong. And I am not saying there's any possible way in hell he touched you. But no one can get you pregnant. Only your mates can get you pregnant apparently. I think Eric and Janice told me that it's apart of the prophecy.

You know what I went through as a teen. Turns out I was never gonna be able to anyway. As for Janice. Jc is Jasons son.

She lost her virginity to him when Dale purposed to her. She went to Jason to give him one last chance. He just wasn't ready yet. And I think she would have backed out of marrying Dale if she hadn't got pregnant then.

I think Dad pressured her into marriage and to add to the pack. Since I couldn't, I think she felt guilty and agreed. You know dad set them up."

Thank fucking God she is calming down. She says

" Yes. She told me. Her wedding and pregnancy was the worst time of my life. She was getting everything, every little girl dreams of and I just knew that, that wouldn't ever be me."

Oh hell. Fuck. I try to change the subject. I chuckle

" I remember. It was my shoulder. You cried on. You ruined 4 of my best t shirts. You know while you were unconscious. We sat here watching over you. I told Eric all about our child hood and teen years."

Shit what the fuck is wrong with me.

" You didn't tell him about bartlet. Did you?"

God Damnit.. I shoulda gone down stairs and talked to everyone. Hell why do I keep on talking. Shit I grab her as I say

" Yes I did. Don't you dare try to get up. I told him be fore we had our first time together. Hell it was the night you held us up to the ceiling. I love you and It just felt right to tell him.

He was as outraged as Jason and I were. He loves you more than anything as do I. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Neither would he.

I know how it made you feel once you realized what you had said to us. Just like I know he hasn't brought it up either. No need to upset you any further.

It can't be undone. But I think that I told him because I wanted him to understand you , up until that Sunday, a lot of supe things were kept from you.

I wanted to protect you from the nature of our more animal side. Our natural instinct to be more aggressive and well more ruff. I didn't want that for you. But it is in the past now.

To answer the question in your eyes yes it was a mistake . And we should have discussed it with you that night.

But if it keeps you from reliving it. I'll do it every time. I don't want you to suffer if I can prevent it. Please under stand I have never told another person I swear. I see no reason to be mad at me now. Please Tinker bug forgive me."

Thank the fuck she has finally stopped crying. I hold her close to me as I wipe the last of her tears away. She cups my face I look in her eyes as I hear Eric

" Yes lover. Please forgive us both. I would never want you to be the least bit uncomfortable with me. Or Alc. We had every intention of talking to you.

But well it didn't exactly work out that way that night and well quite frankly we just never found an opportune moment after that. Though now I think would be a good time to start."

He smiles as he sits beside her facing us holding her hand as her eyes sparkle she says

" Alright. But first I am a little hungry and I need a bath. Let me eat and you 2 can fill me in on whats been going on while I was asleep your Majesty?"

I laugh at Eric's face. I say

" Jason?"

Sookie is laughing as she shakes her head yes. I conjour up a plate of her favorite foods Fried chicken, mashed taters, corn and green beans. With biscuits and gravy.

While she eats. We take turns telling her everything that has occurred. It surprises me so much has occurred in the last 4 days.

She asks me how I feel now when Eric tells her about my injury's. She never asks about her injury's. Hell I can only hope she never does.

I go and run her a bath putting her favorite lilac and vanilla scented oils in the tub as Eric carry's her in to use the toilet.

As we undress her, I look and I see no damage at all. No marks what so ever. God she is so beautiful. Their blood did a great fucking job at healing her .

I will never be able to repay Godric for what he did for her, hell all of us. We both help to wash her and her hair. Eric helps her stand as I rinse her one last time with the hand held.

I dry her off as I sit her down on the vanity as I hand her her tooth brush I brush her hair out while I dry it as Eric goes and changes the sheets and gets us all night cloths.

Once we are all settled in bed Eric starts.

" My lover, I want to discuss a blood bond with you. I have talked to Alc about it as well as Godric. Let me explain it to you. It is when a vampire shares their blood with someone usually a human, and they in return share theirs with the vampire at the same time.

You remember our first time that we made love. That was out first blood exchange. After 3 exchanges the bond is permanent.

Normally it enhances the humans attraction to the vampire as well as heightens their senses . It also serves as a homing device if you will .

I would always be able to find either of you through the blood as well as you will be able to find either of us. As the final exchange makes it permanent we will all be able to feel each other emotions. There are very few blood bonds as they are forever.

I want you to think about it and if you like, Godric said he would be delighted to talk with you about it. Just ask him . He knows more about bonds and all the different types there are.

Once Dr. Ludwig says it's OK. Alc and I have something special planned for the 3 of us. Don't ask us, it is a surprise.

There is one more thing I want to ask. You remember the woman vampire that Godric had by the throat in my office. Well turns out she was also a child of Eddgigton as was Talbot. While Talbot died by mine and Jason's hands the night he was caught.

Lorena still lives. Before you came home to us, we decided that we would give you a chance at closure. She was a big part of what happened to you and Alc.

If you so choose to and want to end her we will give you that. But if you don't want to let us know and Alc or I will take care of it.

I would ask that you practice your powers on her at the very least. Jason honed a skill that we did not know we had and I think you should at least work this power at least once so you will know what it does.

I will not tell you any more about it as I want you to rest. Let us know your decision soon."

We lay there in bed as I watched different emotions cross her face as Eric relayed what we had discussed. As she finally says.

" Alright. I guess I will think about it. Though you now have my curiosity up. And as for ending her I don't know if I can but we'll see once I'm there.

I don't like secrets and I don't like being kept in the dark. But I know that you will both do things that you think are best for me. Just tell me even if its after. It is better to hear it from you than as gossip from someone else.

Now I love you both so much. I wish I could show you how much. But I do feel tired and maybe a little weak. Stay with me till I fall asleep. I know you have been here with me since I got back. Jason and Alc told me. And I know there must be things you need to do..."

as I watch her I see her insecurity start to rise, so I interrupt her rambling.

"Tinker bug there I nothing and I mean nothing or no place anywhere on the planet, that is important enough that could take me away from you. This is where I want to be . Where I belong. Hell I only feel complete when I am with the two of you. "

I look deep into her eyes as I place my hand over her heart and Eric enter twines his fingers with mine. As I continue.

" Here is my home. Your heart as well as Eric's that is where I belong. I love you so very much. I felt a longing, as though I was missing a piece of myself while you were gone. I think Eric feels the same." I look at Eric as he says,

" He's right lover. I don't want to ever be anywhere without you. I felt so empty without you. And when you, were gone and he was unconscious, I felt so lost and lonely. I have never felt like that in my long life and I never ever want to feel that way again."

He looks at me then back at Sook. I think I saw sorrow? as he continues

" When he was finally awake and up. I was so desperate to rid my self of the emptiness that I felt inside I took advantage of you Alc. I love you Alc but I feel I used you by making love to you when you woke.

I was so elated that you were awake and not taken from me too. I was selfish. Being with Alc helped with the loneliness. But the emptiness and longing were still there. I have not had feelings like this to deal with in over a thousand years. I will make mistakes. I apologize to you both."

Hell. He has nothing to feel sorry for. Shit maybe we both do at least to Sookie so I start.

" Eric. Man look at me. I felt the same way. I needed to feel you at the time too. I think it was because of our mutual feelings of loss and hopelessness that drove our need to feel loved. But I am ,,,, "

Sook interrupts,

" Hey guys. I get it and really. Eric thank you for your apology even though I don't think you did anything to apologize for. And you Alc I know you well enough that you use sex as a release for your emotions.

Now both of you listen to me I love you both with my whole being, heart and soul, as I know you both love me. You have proven it in your actions tonight. I am so glad I lucked up on the boyfriend lottery."

I look at her as Eric and I say at the same time.

" Boyfriend lottery?"

I start to chuckle as I realize she just called a 1200 year old man a fucking boy. I quieten as she gives me the look and continues,

"Yes the boyfriend lottery. I spent the last 15 years of my life convinced that I would die an old cat hording, towns resident crazy, virginal spinster.

And now I have 2 of the hottest sexiest, viral, men that are all mine forever. Now I am going to sleep with them. Goodnight my bear, good night my viking."

As we each give her a very sweet loving kiss. Whispering good night's. Eric and I lay on our sides with Sookie in the middle as we move our still joined hands down to her stomach.

Hell it just now hits me I'm gonna be a father. Under my hand, theirs a baby growing and, aw fuck she said babies. That means more and their all three pregnant and the hormones.

Dammit their all magical too. The last thing that crosses my mind as sleep takes me is I wonder if Ames can teach me a calming spell so when one goes I have the chance to calm her before the others go as well.

Monday early afternoon

I startle awake with jerk as I recall the fit full nights sleep and the weirdest dream I think I can remember. I look at Sook and Eric . Their still both asleep.

I don't think I have ever had a more vivid dream. There I was in a big open yard . There was a swimming pool beside me, and a huge jungle gym , a tree house and a really gigantic doll house scattered in the yard.

As I watch the door to the doll house open a boy around 5years old and 3 little girls also around 5. One with brown hair and green eyes, my eyes, and the other two with blonde hair one looks just like Sook as a little girl and the other little girl resembles Eric.

They run out of the house chasing the little boy over to the jungle gym. He looked like a perfect mixture of the three of us he had my eyes and Sookies blonde hair with Erics nose and mouth.

On the jungle gym there are more kids a little older though, maybe 7 years old the 2 girls appear to be identical twins and look just like Sook and Eric the boys aren't identical but both resemble me and Sook.

I look up at the tree house and the are 3 more little boys. One looks exactly like Eric and one looks just like I did as a kid. The last little boy looks like Eric and I combined.

I hear my name called, as I turn around I see a very pregnant Sookie and Eric standing on a patio next to a huge house, as he hollers out its time.

And that Pa pah Godric and auntie Cc will watch the kids. He and I are going to take mom to have their sisters and brother.

Then Sookie says Bas, Jo, Mel, Tori, y'all watch out for your little sisters and brothers and be good. I wave at them good bye as they all wave back.

I turn around and we're in the hospital and Sookie is pushing as the Doc says its a boy what's his name. Eric says Jackson Halmar Herveaux- Northman. We'll call him Jack.

Next I hear another cry as Doc says whats her name. Again Eric says this is Shelby Nicole Herveaux- Northman. She will be called Shelby

Then as I hear the last little cry the Doc says you must be Kelleron Alealesh Herveaux- Northman. As Eric says. This is Kelly.

She looks at me handing me scissors. Dad you want to cut her cord. As I take the scissors I cut where she points to.

Now carry her over to be cleaned up. I do as I was told. I watch all three being weighed and printed. I look to Eric as he smiles at me as I smile back.

There are just no words to describe the feelings I'm having. The nurse hands me a swaddled baby Shelby I think, as I turn and walk thru the door'

Now I am inside a house no home our home, as all the kids descend upon us from all directions to greet their new sisters and brother. I hear a strange voice say all this will be lost to you if you do not learn from all of your mistakes. Heed your only warning.

I slip out of bed as I go pee then brush my teeth and wash my face and hands. I can't help but feel that this was more than a fucking dream. I mean hell I've never had any dreams before about kids much less future type dreams. I need to talk to them about this maybe even Godric.

I reenter our bed room as I conjour up a breakfast of all our favorite foods. As I set it on the night stand by the bed the smells must wake them as I look to see my mates eyes open . I say

" Good morning to you two. How did you sleep."

as Sookie stretches sitting up She says

" I slept so peaceful . I don't even think I moved. I must have been more tired than I thought. "

I think back to my dream and I slide back into bed as I hear Eric say,

" I too slept very well. I feel hungry for the first time in a week. How did you sleep Alc."

We all sit against the head board as I set the tray in front of Sookie and I conjour up 2 more trays and hand one to Eric. I take my plate off of Sookies just as I snatch my coffee as she's about to drink it. I hand her OJ. As she sticks her tongue out at me. I hand Eric his plate and blood.

Hell I guess there's no time like the present to start. So while we eat, I explain to them about my dream and how real it felt when I held the babies in my arms.

I told them the names that we had given them. I even described all the kids to them. I watched as Sookie got whiter and whiter with the more kids I talked about. As Eric was just smiling and hanging off of every word. When I was finished. Eric says

" I know of the names Kelleron and Halmar were my parents names. The other must be nicknames as I recall I used to call Johann Strauss 'Jo' { pronounced Joe } and Melikia who was my mothers mother { Meli kay } 'Mel'.

I also know that I called Bach ' Bas' and Queen Victoria 'Tori ' { tor ee }. Though I has teased her for years calling her Torilee { tor ee lee } . I eventually shortened it to 'Tori'. She was a very wise woman and a wonderful leader."

Damn I forget how he's met all these famous people. I say

" Well that explains the nicknames, and the other names . But Shelby. Why did we name one Shelby?" I look at Sook as she says

" I had a friend that died before I met you. Her mom was friends with my mom and I spent a lot of time with her. She had a brain tumor and couldn't talk. I would tell her mom what she would think. Her mom moved away about a month before my parents died. I haven't thought about her in years. You are telling me that I am gonna have how many kids?"

Uh oh Shes giving me the high eyebrow shes either mad or playful. So I answer carefully,

" Uh I think there was a total of 14. And they all looked like us in one way or another. I don't think they were any body else s. "

Aw hell. She looks like shes mad as she says

" They were all under the age of 8 years old that means that they all must be multiples. For the sake of both of your manhood's, you both better pray that their all easy pregnancy and births. As well as all angels. I mean I love kids and all but 14?"

Shit I knew it. I shoulda kept my mouth shut dammit. The Doc said no stress. Oh hell no I see Eric smirk as he try's

" Lover, how could they not be perfect angels. They are all apart of you."

Fuck she's pissed. Sookie snaps

" Flattery won't help buster."

This is a fucking train wreak. All I can do is watch as Eric quirks his own eyebrow back asking,

" Buster? "

Oh hell she's getting on her knees to look him in the eyes. I can't help it I love it when she's pissed at someone else. She's so cute all riled up. I snicker as she says

" Yea I said Buster. If y'all are going to keep me knocked up and hormonal for the next 8 years then yes your new name will be Buster. You, A hole don't you snicker either. Your as much to blame as him."

Shit hormones are running a muck this morning. I try to calm her as I say

" But Tinker bug you always said you wanted a house full of kids when we were little."

Shit if looks killed I'd be dead as she starts

" Yes a house full. Not a schoolhouse."

Oh hell no she is not getting up till the Doc says so. I grab her pulling her back down as I say

" Where do you think you going Tinker bug. You heard what the Doc said. And if my dream was of the future then you need all the rest you can get."

Dammit me and my mouth. She looks like she's gonna cry now. As she retorts

" I wanna go down to the pool. I won't swim. I'll float around. But I am still mad at you. Both of you."

Fuck she knows just how to work me. Tears and pouting. She knows I can't stand that. I look to Eric who looks the other direction. Chicken shit. But I can be as stubborn as her so I say.

" Your going to be mad at us for something that happens in the future? Now how's that fair. Beside you heard the doc in bed till she says other wise. If you want to get wet I'll run you a bath in the jacuzzi and you can float in there with all the bubbles but no pool. Sorry."

Ha. Take that. I watch her roll her eyes at me as she looks at Eric addressing him.

" Eric, Please I won't move a muscle. I promise. All you have to do is carry me down there and put me in the water. You can even dress me. That way I won't move a muscle. Okay, please."

Damn she's good. I watch the asshole as she bribes him. It's almost funny the constipated look he has as he says.

" Lover as you heard the Doctor , so did I the best I can do is call her for you. But I doubt she will change her mind and it's only a few hours until she comes to check on you..."

'knock"

What the hell now. As Eric says

"Come in"

Ah. Saved by Jason as he starts

" Hey. Great you guys are up. Its time for her elixir. We've been taking turns giving it to her. It's on your nightstand Eric.

And oh yea. Don't let my sis con y'all into lettin her outta bed early. I done caught her tryin to climb over ya . Earlier. She said she was goin ta use the bathroom. But hell when I carried her in there she washed her hands and had me carry her back.

She's as fucking stubborn as she is a sneaky bitch. I stayed in here till I knows she was asleep again. I'll let the Doctor up soon as she gets here. Later "

I watch as he just dodges a pillow. I can hear him laughing as the door closes. I look at Eric as he hands her the Elixir. I am a little pissed that she fucking tried to get up and even tried to bribe Eric as I say

" You were getting up without waking one of us to help you. You heard what the Doc said what we've told you, hell even my dream. If it's even close to being accurate that means you have 4 little babies to take care of.

I wake real easy. So my guess is you were climbing over Eric Right. Little girl you tell me right now how many times did you get up while we were asleep."

After all the fucking talking we've done and she doesn't mention a mother fucking thing about getting outta bed. She looks at me giving me her pout face and her doe eyes. I just stare at her. I raise my brow. She huffs out

" Fine. I woke up 3 times. Each time they gave me the elixir. The first time was Pam and she helped me to the bathroom.

The 2nd time was Janice and I went right back to sleep I swear. But I woke later having to pee so bad and you were both sound asleep.

I felt fine. I figured there was no harm in going by myself after all I've been peeing without assistance my whole life. I crawled over you Alc and went to pee.

I was crawling back over Eric cause you had moved while I was gone. When my brother came in. I didn't want him to wake y'all up so I lied to him. I didn't think he would squeal on me like the tattle tale he is.

Besides it's y'all s fault I have to go pee so much with y'all s giant genes and all."

I watch Eric jump up and blur to the closet. Hell she was mad at us about what might happen in the future.

I fucking can't believe her. I'm so fucking pissed. I need a damn moment to fucking calm down. I get up as I head to the bathroom I hear her cry out.

" Bear, viking, pla pl please I'm sorry. Okay, it was stupid, I admit that. BBBBBBBBut please Bear don't walk away from me. Viking please. Don't be mad at me. I'm ssssorrrryyyyy. "

Dammit. to hell. I turn around as I see her crying in the middle of the fucking bed. She looks so tiny. It's like a damn bucket of ice water poured on my anger.

Eric is at the closet. Shit I can see his anger deflate. Hell. He looks at me as I look at him. I hate it when she cries.

Fuck. I look back at her as she's curled in a ball crying even harder now. God damn fucking hormones. Shit. I watch Eric blur in the closet retrieving some clothes for all of us.

Shit Eric and I walk back to the bed as I pick her up I sit her in my lap as Eric starts to rub her back. As she wraps her arms around my neck, crying as I say.

" Hey. Tinker bug please stop crying. I'm going to start a bath. We didn't walk out on you. Eric just went to get us some clothes.

You can't endanger yourself now though. Please in the future no matter what, wake one of us or hell both of us.

I will tell you though, if this happens again we'll sleep in shifts to make you obey the Doc. Anything could of happened. It's just not you anymore. You need to remember you have our babies to think about. Promise us you won't do it again.

I'm not trying to be mean. We love you too much. I just don't ever want to see you hurt ever again. Alright tinker bug."

I wipe the tears from my eyes as I feel her nod her head yes as I feel her mumble what sounds like promise into my neck. I pull her face out as I wipe her tears away Eric leans down to kiss the top of her head. As he says.

" I will start our bath. I will see you in a minute. Lover please stop crying. I don't know how to deal with a crying woman. "

He gives her one more kiss on the forehead as he leaves she giggles out.

" He really can't stand me crying." I turn her head back to me as I say

" Him hell. I can't stand it either. But I have has more practice than him so I get elected to get you to stop. "

She smiles at me and gives me a sweet kiss thank you. As I get up I carry her into the bathroom I see an already naked Eric as he turns off the water.

It smells of honey in here. I sit her down taking her gown as I stand back up I help her to stand as Eric glides her panties off. I lift her into the tub.

I strip my own pants off as I get in after her. We don't say any thing. We don't need to. We just relax and hold each other.

As the water cools Eric reheats it. After about hour we wash up and rinse each other off. As I'm drying Sook off and Eric is towel drying her hair.

I hear her stomach growl loudly. I laugh out.

" Well I think someone is trying to tell us something Eric. Our babies are hungry."

I love that I can still get her to fucking blush like that. Eric smirks at her as Sookie says.

" Come om now. I'm hungry. Who's gonna carry me. I know exactly what I want to eat. I'll conjur the food up when you get me to bed. "

I watch Eric carry her into the bed room . She no more sits on the bed then poof she has a bowl of chocolate ice cream with pickles and a jar of peanut butter. As I try not to gag. I watch her scoop a pickle into the peanut butter then the ice cream.

As she takes the first bite I watch Eric as he turns around. Evidently even a vampire can turn green from disgusting food combinations.

We are saved again when Godric knocks before he enters. He has the Doc and Pam, Janice, and I see their eating disgusting foods too.

Hell I thought Sookie's was bad but when Pam offered Eric a sardine wrapped in swiss cheese after dipping it in yogurt. I thought he was gonna fucking hurl.

I started laughing as I saw Jason out side the doors hiding from his mates. Poor bastard. But when Janice started towards me with a chocolate dipped jalapeno with strawberry ice cream and blue cheese crumpled on top of the ice cream.

I was instantly nauseous. I ran to the door. I heard Godric laughing his ass off at us. As I heard the Doc order all men out. Eric still green and Godric came out Godric says

" I am so glad I don't have to breath anymore. The women in my day didn't have such weird food cravings.

I have not been around a pregnant woman since my wife was pregnant with our child. Ammena { a men a } my wife was in labor for 2 days before Anesia{ a nessa} our only daughter was born. They both died when the Romans came and destroyed our village and took all the young men selling us into slavery.

That is where I met my maker. I was never sold just turned and the rest as they say is history. Dr. Ludwig wanted to see all of them at once.

I thought it best to use your room for this examination. I heard that she is completely healed. Yes."

As I and Eric looked at each other I answered him.

" Yes there is not one single scar any place thank you for your help in everything. I wanted to talk to you I think well we think that I may have had a vision of sorts."

I tell him and Jason everything about my dream and what we think it means. As I relay the last part Godric looks deep in thought for a long time. So long I began to wonder if he was in downtime. He startled us when he spoke.

" I believe the message is that you all need to learn from this to be successful in the coming battles. As well in your personal lives as well.

You are all very much new at relationships where there is more than just one other person to think of. Add to that the magical aspect and the pressure of destiny and the prophecy.

If you learn from each mistake no matter how big or small you will succeed."

The Door opens as the Doc come out. She asks us to follow her I look back at the door as she says their all asleep.

We follow her to the entrance where Godric invites her to sit in the pool room. She looks at us all as she begins.

" The are indeed all pregnant. Janice and Pam both are having twins. They are going to have a gestation period of 3 to 4 months. They are going to have a girl and a boy each.

They are very healthy and should start showing soon as in the next few days. You have been together about two weeks I believe.

But because of the Stackhouses genetic makeup and the magic, a normal 9 months pregnancy is now going to be about half that time.

They are all 3 to have as little stress as possible. They are approximately 1 ½ months along all of them in normal terms. It is still hard to calculate. As these are the first to be born. I under stand that you want to blood bond with them do it now as soon as possible.

Sookie is carrying 4 babies, quads. But they are in fact two sets of twins. 2 boys and 2 girls. With her having the most and from giants no less. Keep the stress minimal. I think she may go first.

I will check on them weekly to make sure of the progression.

I am glad to say Sookie is 100 percent recovered. Fine to roam about. She still needs to rest more than the others.

Though she still has no recollection. I believe it was her telepathy that prevented her from knowing what was going on.

Not quite like amnesia but similar. I do not think she will ever remember. We should be able to tell how magical the babies will be in a month or so.

I also think that at least half if not more of the babies will have telepathy as well. Your jobs are to keep the women happy fed safe and give them lots of orgasms. The more sex they have the more their body's will be able to birth the babies when the time comes.

Their hormones are going to be off the charts because of the short period of time. Also for now Sookie can do as she pleases.

Sookies only limitation is with more babies she may need your blood to help her along towards the end.

Make sure they all get plenty of rest and I will see you here next week. Oh yes as the pregnancy goes along the hormones are likely to worsen and the cravings are likely to last throughout the pregnancy.

If any one of them experience spotting bleeding dizziness or severe lower back pain call me immediately.

These are not good signs. Here is my private number your Majesty. I believe it would be in your best interest to have a room where they can all birth in and the babies can later sleep in here.

I don't think you will want to advertise that you can get her pregnant as well as Pam bring pregnant. I suggest that once they are showing that they stay here or only go out during the day and not often. As everyone has spies these days. Call me if you need anything. Do not call me if you have questions. Goodbye."

And with that she was gone. Fuck 4 months of hysterical highs and lows. Then after their births the months of crazy as their hormones go back to normal.

I look at Jason and Eric as they both look like they just received the best and worst news possible. I hear Godric chuckling as he states

" I am here to help though I do not know of much I can do other than help protect you all. But I will try to do what ever you need of me."

We spent the rest of the night planning the birthing /nursery room as we will have a limited amount of time to get this done.

Godric explains blood bonding to Jason and they all agree to leave tomorrow night so that we can propose to Sook.

Jason asked us for suggestions on where to take his girls to propose to them. Godric came back in with a very old box.

There were 3 rings all platinum with the eternity symbol encircling the rings. On one ring the was a 5 carrot diamond princess cut with half carrots each rubies, sapphires,emeralds, and diamonds encircling the main diamond. The setting was in gold.

The remaining 2 were identical to this one only instead of a princess cut. They are an emerald cut. The settings in those 2 are silver.

There are also 6 bands that match the 3 rings. The bands have the rubies, sapphires, emeralds and diamonds rotating all the way around.

The only thing to separate the bands is the simple trim of gold holding in the jewels verses the silver. Matching the engagement rings perfectly. Of the 6 bands, 3 are men and 3 women .

Godric said he made them in the late 1600's. He said that it came to him as he watched a master craftsman designing a set of wedding bands.

It looks like tomorrow we will be finally be able to ask the one person in this world the most important question.

A/N I KNOW I'M LATE AT POSTING THIS BUT IT SEEMS RL JUST WON'T TAKE NO FOE AN ANSWER. I HOPE THIS HELPS TO UNDERSTAND THE LAST CHAPTER A LITTLE BETTER. NEXT UP IS EPOV. THANKS FOR READING


	17. Chapter 17 marry me

A/N THIS IS AN EPOV THEN SPOV SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG. THIS IS UNBETA'D SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MRS HARRIS AND MR BALL.

TUESDAY AFTERNOONE

EPOV

I have been on the phone non stop since I awoke. I want this night to be perfect. I hang up as I hear a knock at the door as Alc enters he says

" I left Sook with the women in the kitchen. They were looking at magazines about baby stuff. You got everything ready yet. You need any help."

I smile raising my eyebrow while I say

" No, I have already ordered the flowers, lights and hired the catering co., they will be here in an hour to start setting up by the pool. And out back. The gazebo is being built as we speak.

All will be ready by 7. The chef is already upstairs baking the ring into the cake. Are you sure she will like this."

I personally think it is a tad bit overkill. But this will only happen once, so might as well make all her dreams come true. As Alc starts,

" Yea she'll love it. It's cheesy and a little juvenile but she deserves to feel like a princess. She'll think it is very romantic. It was how she would always pretend that her boyfriend would propose to her when she was little."

Then we shall make her dreams a reality. I get up as I tell him,

" Do you know I had to call around to a dozen stables to find 2 white horses. The black stallion was no problem.

Your friend with the dress shop is sending the gown over that we decided on. It should be here shortly. I contacted the jeweler and her jewelery will arrive about the same time.

When I told the caterer what I needed and wanted done outside for tonight. She asked if this was a themed party or a costume event.

Once I explained what was happening. She was thrilled to be of help and even offered a few suggestions. I told her to as long as it coincided with what we had planned to go ahead.

Everyone will be back to the house and in the tent, ready for the ball at 10:00 pm.

The hairstylist/makeup artist, Kim I think is her name, the one that Janice recommended will be here at 5:00pm to help Sookie get ready. Was there anything I left out. Or anything else you can think of we need to do."

I am trying to think when Alc asks

" What about the carriage "

That was it. So I say,

" The stables had one for rent. They will also provide a driver. It's being delivered with the horses. So lets go over it all one last time.

Godric will give her the jewelery. Kim will lead her out to the carriage promptly at 7:00pm. As the carriage is underway we will ride up along side her until we reach the gazebo. By then I think she'll have a good idea of what's going on."

As Alc adds,

" Instead of the driver helping her out of the carriage. I think it should be us. One on either side of the door. The food should already be there right."

I nod yes as he continues.

"As we seat her between us. I think we should propose right then before we eat. I don't know if I will be able to eat other wise.

My nerves are already getting the better of me. I think waiting will be to hard on all our nerves and she doesn't need the added stress."

I didn't think of the added stress so I say,

"Agreed. I had simple bands made so that we will have rings to exchange with each other. They call them ring guards I think. This one is yours to give and this one is yours. "

I look at him as he says

" thank you I hadn't thought of a ring exchange. But there beautiful. She'll love them. Did you get one for yourself to match ours."

I watch Alc pocket her ring and take out his ring slipping it on his left ring finger as I mimic his actions I say.

" Yes I did. And they will look perfect with what Godric has made. We will present these rings at that time. Or well after she says yes.

There is a ceremony that Godric has experience in preforming. In which we can be all united to each other. I will explain more at dinner.

Then after dinner I will have the cake delivered with her engagement ring slice delivered to her. The carriage will return for us at 9:50 so that we can take her to the ball and be there by 10:00 when everyone will be waiting for her.

The ball is not just for Sookie though. With Jason proposing tonight also I thought it nice to include their engagement too.

Since Janice and Pam don't know that this is also their engagement party I hope it will be a surprise for all three of them.

I hope with all the hormones flying around everything goes off with out a hitch."

As Alc agrees

" Definitely. I would like to have my future wife , your future pledged , as us all wed, and all of us bonded, Fairy mated by the time the coronation.

I am not sure why but I would feel better if there was no room left for doubt by then.

I think you just about covered everything except for our clothes. I got us both tuxes to wear for tonight. All in white of course.

I know I said white suits would work, but I thought that it being the only time we'll do this might as well do it in style.

They should be delivered at 4:00pm. Do you know what your going to say to her. I have even written down what I want to say to her. See what you think Eric."

Tuesday afternoon

SPOV

I love all my friends I do. But I just can't get into shopping for baby stuff right now. I am still reeling over the fact that I'm pregnant. And with Alc's and Eric's babies no less. Especially when I never thought I would have anyone that special in my life.

I am truly happy that I found them. But there was a time that I came so close to offering my self to Alc just to see if I could be with him that way.

I mean I have loved him for a long long long time. He was always there for me when I needed him no matter what. He is my best friend.

Of course now, I think there might be a reason why I never got around to it.

I can't help but wonder what it'll be like raising all those children that is if his dream is close to being accurate. I don't know whether I am excited or worried about that.

I know we have all our friends to help, but at some point in life, they will go off and have their own family's.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts as I hear Janice say.

" Hey are you even listening to me."

I shake my head no as she starts again smiling.

" As I was saying. Jason had a premonition of sorts. He said that tonight will change all our lives forever. It'll be a good change.

I know you got a date with the boys tonight. And Jason said we were going out to eat then to a party after wards.

But he wouldn't give any other clues. I mean do you know{ points to her temple} anything that we should know about.

I told Jason that surprising a pregnant woman wasn't a good idea. But you know him.{ rolls her eyes } He just said we would love it."

I am about to answer her as Ames jumps in.

" Well I know that the party is for some very important vampires and other vips. It was very last minute and very hush hush.

I offered to help with the planning but Eric said it was all taken care of. Though I don't think so. He's been cooped up and on the phone and internet all day. After all I love to plan party's and such. You would think that he would want..."

As Claudine chimes in while looking over the hordes of magazines

" Oh yes. I love to plan party's too. Speaking of party's. Are we going to throw one huge baby shower for all 3 of you. Or would you each like to have your own shower.

If what Dr. Ludwig says is true then you all will pop in about 4 months. And these will be a busy 4 months. The holidays are coming up. Shopping for babies and Christmas. Y'all's first Halloween Thanksgiving, and Christmas together.

Not to mention the coronation and ball that will follow. That's less than a month away. There is so much to do and not enough time to do it all properly. Hey did you all realize that the babies will all be here just before Christmas?"

Good gravy I didn't realize it was getting into the busiest season of the year. I wonder if I'll have time to help out at Merlottes before I'm to big to fit through the door.

I know after they all arrive I won't have the time or the energy to work outside the home. As I hear Fran ask,

" Wow. I mean just wow. I didn't realize. Do vampires even celebrate Christmas?"

Good question. I would hate to think I would have to give up my favorite time of the year. As well as all my favorite holidays. I listen as Pam answers

" It all depends on the monarch in that kingdom. Our former Queen used any excuse to through a party at the palace.

She threw more parties than I think any monarch has ever thrown. She even had an annual Ground hogs ball. {rolling her eyes}

Eric absolutely detested going to her parties. While she could throw money away like no ones business. She had no taste and threw the worst parties ever in the history of throwing parties. Of course no one ever dared to tell her that.

While Godric and Eric are much older than the actual holiday called Christmas. It is one of the few that they do celebrate.

Halloween is also a very important holiday to all supes alike. And while we observe other holidays like New Years. Christmas is a popular one among vampires. Dear Abby says..."

Geez Louise the attention span in this room could be measured in seconds. I'm getting dizzy at all the topic changes.

As I listen to them discuss party's and upcoming events. There is one event I would like to take place before the babies are born.

Call me old fashioned all you want but I wish that we could be married in some way before our babies are born.

I don't even care if the ceremony is just in front of our friends and it is not recognized by the state as legal. I don't care. I hear Ames asking me a question when I notice that I'm crying Dang hormones. She repeats,

" Hey there what has you so upset that your crying for. Tell us honey you know it'll make you feel better to get it off your chest."

I wipe my tears as I sigh and say,

" I don't want to be an unwed mother. I know it's stupid and so 1950s but I can't help it. I wish we would be able to get married.

Ya know. All 3 of us. I mean I know it isn't legal or anything. But it doesn't have to be as long as we stand up in front of y'all and God then I think that would be good enough. "

I'm full on crying as I look at Janice and Pam as their bawling too. As Ames and Fran are consoling them Claudine hugs me and says,

" That's a wonderful idea Sookie. We could do it right here with Godric and maybe Niall. I could talk to Niall and see if he would. Then they could officiate a ceremony.

You know there's a pledging ceremony that Vampires have to bind mates together forever as well as a fae ritual that bonds mates together though not necessary for an eternity.

I am not to familiar with the vampire pledging but a fae ritual mating is often for multiple mates. As our race has fertility problems the fertile women often take on multiple mates. As it increases our chances."

I sigh wiping away more tears as I sniffle out,

" That's all well and good but they haven't exactly asked me yet. I mean they might not ever ask me or even think of those things."

I hear Ames say.

" So who say's that they have to do the asking Sook. I mean sure it's traditional and all. But what about the 3 of y'all is traditional anyway?

Why can't you ask them to mate pledge or marry you. You don't have to wait around for it to occur. Hey y'all are going out or having a private whatever tonight. How about you ask them you know after you eat. And just before dessert."

I want to be asked though so I whine out

" But I wouldn't even know what to say. I mean I have been told it will be formal so I mean I couldn't go down on one knee or nothing. Who would I even ask first. What would I say."

They all start in with suggestions. As we discuss what I could say even how to approach the subject. I notice Godric come in with a woman that I think I recognize as he says,

" Hello ladies. I hope I am not interrupting anything of importance. As it is almost 4:00 and I believe we all have things to do tonight yes.

And we all have to get ready for the party later tonight. Sookie my dear. This lady is here per my child's request to help you to get ready for tonight. Your dress has already been placed in your room. I will take my leave of you ladies if you do not need me any further."

Ames chirps

" Godric can we ask you a couple of questions?"

He chuckles as he smiles saying

" Yes you have my undivided attention."

Ames continues,

" We were talking and Sookie would like to be joined with her mates. You know married or similar. But they haven't asked her and we told her to ask them but she doesn't know how to broach the subject. We think she should propose to them tonight.

Maybe as dessert is being served. There was suggestions that she ask them both the guys at the same time. To be both a pledging and have a Fae mating ritual. What do you think?"

" Well I think that is a wonderful idea. I am sure they would be very receptive. Although they are already mated by the fates and their souls are as one now.

I understand the concept of wanting something that you can see and remember. A story to tell to your future children so to speak.

As to asking that is up to you little one. But I agree, asking them both at the same time will insure they know that in your eyes, you hold your love for them both equally.

As to when I do think it is up to you but I do agree the end of a meal would seem a better choice. I believe that is a more common practice these days, yes.

As they will be both relaxed and full more receptive. You know the old saying does hold some truth. 'a way to a mans heart is through his stomach' .

It originally was told, 'a man full of food and drink is more agreeable to ask of things than a man starving and or dying of thirst.'

Sookie, my dear I wish you luck in you quest tonight. I know as long as your honest in your thoughts and feelings. With the right words you will get what you most desire.

Now as we are now running behind you all need to retreat to your rooms to ready yourselves. I will see you all later."

And with that last word he was gone. I watch Janice as she hugs um I know I know her they used to work together. As Janice's leads her to me she says,

" Hey Sook you remember Kim. We worked together when I was married to Dale. They moved here a couple of months ago and Eric wanted you to have help this evening."

Kim yea she did a great job on my hair that day I visited with Alc, as I say

" Yes hi how are you?"

Kim responds

" Oh I'm great. I understand I'm to help you with your hair, make up and your dress. We need to get started we have a little less than 3 hours to do this."

Dang the day has just slipped away as I tell her and the other girls

" Great. I'll see y'all later. Just follow me Kim. My room is up stairs"

We are silent as we walk to my room. Upon entering she says to shower as she sets up. So I grab my robe and bag that says undergarments on the note attached.

I don't know which one did this but it seems that they thought of everything. I quickly shower and shave.

I leave the towel on my hair as I open the bag there's a pair of white silk bikini panties and a beautiful white strapless bustier .

I think Alc must have had some input as he knows I won't wear a strapless bra ever again after the wardrobe malfunction at the homecoming dance. When I bent over to pick up my corsage and my boob fell out.

I was so embarrassed. But he assured me that no one saw anything and when I checked I saw he was mostly right. All except for Mr Jameson the football coach and Quinn's uncle.

But they didn't have any nasty thoughts at all which made me feel better.

I can't get all the hooks done so I go out and ask Kim for help. I'm so glad they thought ahead. I would have hated to try to find someone to help me now with everybody getting ready to go out tonight.

As she dries my hair out I see the gown for the first time. It is simply to beautiful for words. It is a scoop neck off the shoulders to show the girls off.

Boy I swear I think they've already started to get bigger. God if they get to much bigger I'll be hunched over all the time.

The dress is a shimmery white form fitted dress to show all my curves with long sleeves that flare at the wrist. Just at about the bottom of my hips the flares with what looks like off white cascading fabric it almost looks like feathers the way the fabric lays going all the way to my feet.

I feel just like a princess . I am starting to get excited about asking them to marry me in the way of a vampire and fae.

I feel the butterfly's start as she does my makeup. I try to think of how I want to word it.

' Alc Eric I have a question for you both. I love you both and well I want us to pledge and Fae mate.' Now that sounds so stupid. Um

' Lets see guys I have a question for you both but please don't say anything before I finish. I love you both and I know that our souls are as one for eternity and we are mated by the fates.

But I want something that we do in front of our friends. So when our kids ask what was our wedding day like we will have an answer. I know its illegal to marry you both as its also illegal to marry a vampire.

But I know that we could still have a ceremony of sorts.'

Christ on a cracker why is this so hard. Maybe I should just blurt it out

' I love you guys and I want to mate with you both by Fae ritual and vampire pledging.'

Oh Jesus Mary and Joseph maybe a mixture of all the best parts. I don't see how anyone ever get proposed to. It is absolutely nerve wracking.

I've been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't realize that Kim's finished with me an is waiting for me to step in to the dress.

I drop the robe as I stand. I carefully step into it as she lets me steady myself on her shoulder. As she brings it up zipping me up. I slip my arms in the sleeves.

I feel so beautiful. I know everything will be just fine. I hear her say.

" My oh my. You look like a runway model. That dress was made just for you. Their not gonna be able to take there eyes off of you.

It's time to go. Are you ready. I'll help you get down stairs."

I take a look in the mirror for the first time to see my hair is half swept up leaving it long and curls in the back. My make up is very natural looking only accenting my eyes to match the glimmer in my dress.

As I slip the heels on I take one final look in the mirror the woman looking back looks like a super model or a beauty Queen, and I realize that's exactly how I feel.

I can't even wipe the smile off my face no matter what. As we descend down the stairs I see Godric at the bottom holding something. He say's,

" Little one you are truly a vision. Here, I was asked to give you the final touches to your outfit. Though they pale in comparison to your beauty."

He opens a blue box with a pearl drop diamond inside a solid gold heart necklace . And matching earrings. As Kim puts in my earrings. Godric takes the necklace. Placing it around my neck .i lift my hair. As he says

" Allow me, They are lucky to already be mated to you. Going out looking so beautiful will incite others to want you as their own.

Now relax my dear and have a good time."

He takes my hand and helps me onto the elevator . Kim and Godric help me out the door to the garage. When I looked up I gasped out. In front of me stands a beautiful black horse pulling a gorgeous carriage.

I mean right out of the fairy tales Carriage. Godric assists me into the carriage. But I don't see Eric or Alc anywhere. As if he read my mind he smiles as he says.

" You will see them soon. Good evening Sookie."

As he the door closed I watched him take flight. Kim waved at me as I waved back as the carriage starts to move.

As it circled around the drive I got my first glimpse of the house. Mansion would be a better term. It looked like a cross between a southern plantation style house and the White house.

There was at least 4 story's top side. As the carriage goes around back I can't keep from gaping at the back side of the house.

More of a modern look to it, with mostly glass everywhere you see on the first floor, with balcony's dotting the remaining 3 floors.

The pool area is completely lit up with hundreds of fairy lights. The waterfall at the end of the pool is just breathtaking.

I am practically hanging out the window as I am looking around. The grounds look very well maintained and the lights just give it that romantic feel.

Just as we pass the water fountain with the colored lights. I hear horses coming towards the carriage. I look out the opposite side of the carriage by more fountains when I see to beautiful white horses galloping towards me.

As they get closer I see Eric on one and Alc on the other horse. Both looking absolutely gorgeous in white tuxes.

Oh my gosh. I feel the tears stinging my eyes as I fight to keep them at bay as I realize this is a fantasy of mine.

My Alc. And Eric God I love them I can't believe Alc remembered my childhood dreams. Much less they would recreate them just for me. Its all so perfect. So romantic and breathtaking. I hadn't thought about this in years.

As they ride up one on each side of the carriage. I see beyond the statues and gardens a gazebo. Beautifully lit up, I notice the ground around it covered in flower petals of all kinds.

As we pull up to the the entrance I see the walkway going to the gazebo lined with Rose bushes, of every color imaginable.

I watch as they dismount their horses. They are just so beautiful. I know you aren't supposed to say men are beautiful, but my men are. And they are all mine.

As Eric opens the door both he and Alc offer their hands to me helping me out. As I exit the carriage I see all the taper candles flickering in the gazebo. There is a table centered with 3 chairs.

I can hear soft music playing in the background. Before I can take my first step Alc wraps his free arm around my waist still holding my hand with his other he brushes his lips against my cheek as he says.

"My God you take my breath away. A Goddess. My princess. "

He squeezes my hand gently as Eric does the same before he says

" He is right. You do look like a Goddess Min Angel " { my angel}

Eric leans in kissing my temple. I sigh I just know I'm blushing as I say.

" This is,,, I mean . I well thank you for this. I love you both so much. You both look absolutely gorgeous in your white tuxes. You have made me feel like a real princess."

I squeeze both their hands as we walk to the gazebo they release my hands as I raise the dress enough to step up Eric lifts me by my waist to the top step. I giggle out as he says.

" I hope this comes close to your dreams and more my lover."

I smile as I shake my head yes. I am too afraid to speak even blink. Afraid I'll wake to this only being a dream.

As I sit down. They shock me as they both drop to one knee. OH MY GOD. I feel the tears start again as Alc starts.

" Please we would like to say something before we start with our dinner. You are the only one that has ever evoked these feelings that I have inside me. My love I never felt this way before.

I owe everything to you. You light up anyplace you enter. I have always felt something different for you. I have always known you were special.

You are my life, my reason for being. You are giving us something no one else would ever be able to give me or Eric. Our children. You know how that effected me.

You are my rock. And now because of you, I get to have forever with the ones that I love. And the eternity to love them in.

I love you more with each breath I take. I want you to be mine in every way possible forever. As I am already yours forever.

I want you to be my friend , my lover, my life, but most of all marry me, be my mate with us in a Fae mating ritual. Allow us to give you your hearts desire as you have for us. "

I am crying hard now, I am so beyond happy I see Alc pull a box out of his jacket as Eric says while holding his own box.

"Min Alskare,{ My Lover} you are the first woman I have ever loved in my long life. Human or other wise. I have never loved any other the way I love you.

You have awoken emotions in me that I thought were long since dead. I want your body and soul, your light, but most of all I want you just as you are.

Your love is more than I deserve and I hope to receive it everyday for an eternity. But all I have to offer is myself, my body, my soul, my love, and my undying devotion to you for an eternity. That is if you'll have me.

Will you pledge to me in a vampire ceremony as well as declare us as your mates in a Fae mating ritual. What do you say my lover."

I am shaking like a leaf as I say

" Yes yes to both of you yes. I love you both so much. "

I hug them both as tight as I can. I kiss them each pouring all my love for them in my kiss. As I sit back wiping the tears and smiling, Eric takes my hand first as he slides his ring on kissing it as he releases my hand to Alc.

I notice that they are already wearing matching rings. I look on as Alc slides his ring up to meet Eric's as they intertwine matching up perfect as he kisses my rings too.

Never letting go of my hands. They both sit as Alc pours us all some sparkling grape juice in champagne flutes. Eric starts

" I know that I can not marry you in a human ceremony. At least not now. Alc and I had a long talk. And while he can give you a human ceremony,

I want us all to blood bond to each other as well as pledge myself to you. As you are part Fae there is a Fae mating ritual. It is similar to an ancient ceremony that I want to marry you both in.

It is where the Wicca ceremony as well as modern day wedding ceremony's all get there basic forms from.

Long ago when supe's were all still living out in the open. It was quite common for people to take on more than on mate.

It is called polygamy. It comes from late Greek poly s gamos roughly translated means often married.

But it can be traced back to the 7th century I believe. This is a marriage that consists of more than 2 partners. Be it 2 men and 1 women or 1 man and 2 women.

I want to marry you both in this fashion. Godric has studied with Buddhists as well as other religions and has in the past preformed the ceremony.

There is some Mormon's that practice polygyny. This is when a man has multiple wives but there is no marriage vows or marriage contracts between the wives. The husband may have a dozen wives but each wife only has one husband.

As I said we both want this with you. You have accepted us as your bonded, pledged, mate. Will you please become Mrs. Herveaux-Northmen?"

I smile as I giggle out

" Of course I will this is what I have wanted."

I am laughing now as I try to rein it in as their both looking at me like I finally lost it, I giggle out

"I'm sorry. It's just that earlier I was talking to the girls and I told them that I wanted us to be married before the babies come.

And well they had suggested that I ask you both to marry me after dinner. That's why I was laughing. I have been trying to think of a way to ask you both since I started getting ready."

Alc laughs as Eric raises his lick able eyebrow saying

" And what did you come up with lover."

I squeeze their hands trying not to tear up again as I reply

" Nothing as remotely beautiful or romantic as what you both said and have done. As well as I wasn't looking forward to my nerves through out dinner.

Every thing is perfect. I thank you for making this so special and I love my rings. They match both of y'all s right?"

Alc wipes my tears as he accepts our salads. I hadn't even noticed anyone approach. I dig in as I'm starving again, as Alc says

" Yes. They all match. Eric gave me my promise ring when he gave me your promise ring to present to you.

We were thinking that with all that is coming up it would be best to do all the ceremony's at the same time.

Keep it intimate. With only a few close friend and colleagues. We only need to mutually exchange of blood once more and the third time can be during the ceremony.

I as well as Eric think that we should have it before the coronation, of you and Eric as King and Queen of Louisiana and Mississippi.

Now I know it's a short amount of time but we think it can be done. The Coronation is on the 30th of October. It will solidify him as King.

Where as you will be announced as his wife and pledged bonded mate. Instead of the future wife, pledge bonded mate of the King.

We were thinking perhaps the 25th. It will give us a couple of days for a honeymoon? What do you think. Tinker bug."

I am getting so excited. As our prime rib and lobster dinner with cheese mashed potato's and mixed vegetables. I smile at the waiter as I accept my plate. I look at Alc and Eric as I say

" Well that's fine by me. Today is September 30th . Everyone that I would want there with the exception of Gran and Granpa live with us.

So all we would need is a minister and Eric said Godric can do that. Claudine said Niall could do the Fae ceremony. And someone to handle the Pledging right."

I start eating as Eric answers

" You are right lover. I believe that the ancient one wants to attend to the Pledging. As I am sure Godric is still ordained by the Church of the free Spirit. Don't ask Godric about it as it was a long story. In the 80's I think. So he can also minister the human part of the ceremony.

All you and Alc will need to do is attain a marriage licensee from the county courthouse. I believe that takes 24 hours.

All you need to do is find a dress lover. Everything else Alc and I will handle."

I put my fork down as I level a stare at Mr highhanded I simply say,

" No."

You heard me buster. He must realize I am mad because he gives me the best excuse in the world. As he says.

" No? But lover I just don't want you stressed out. It is not good for you or the babies. Please allow us to take care of this for you as you preform a miracle.

There is only so much that we can do for you as we can not carry the babies for you. So please allow us to bear the brunt of any planning if not all of it."

He must have already learned Alc's puppy dog eyes. I can't resist them. Either way I love that they want to make it easy on me. I smile as I say

" Fine you win. On three conditions. one. We move the date to the 18th., so we can have a longer honeymoon.

two. You will let me know what is planned ahead of time. It is my wedding day too.

Three. If you aren't sure ask me or at least ask one of the girls for assistance.

Both Ames and Claudine love to plan things and Alc you know how detail oriented Ames is. Have you tasted the prime rib yet.

I normally don't like it this rare or bloody but it is delicious. Do you think I could have more."

Alc laughs that a hole, as poor Eric just looks confused when Alc explains.

"Tinker bug if you want we'll check. I can't believe you are eating it all. This is very rare. Hell. You always bitched and moaned that I cooked meats to rare.

You even said once that you heard my steak still mooing it was so rare. I tell you Eric man your lucky. Shit.

Before she got pregnant, she wouldn't have touched that prime rib with a 10 foot pole. Even though we both know the bloodier and rarer the meat the better."

Ugh men all the same. They all like their meat bloody and rare. If it wouldn't ruin the night further, I'd give Alc a piece of my mind. That jerk. He has ruined my perfect fairytale proposal. Eric and Alc must have noticed my change in attitude as Alc says.

" I'm sorry Tinker bug. Don't be mad. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Will you forgive me. Aw tinker bug please don't cry again."

Doggone hormones. I wipe my eyes as I get up and hug Alc. I look at Eric as I say

" All is forgiven. After all it's both y'all s fault. Your babies are why I am craving meat this way. I have no control over this. So you be nice now.

You mister need to learn to watch your language. The babies will be here in no time. And I won't put up with foul language being spoken in front of our babies."

Eric smiles as he says

"But lover what of your brother. He curses far more than I have ever heard Alc curse."

I give him my best impression of his smirk as I say

" I plan on doing like I always do smack him upside the head until the babies come. If he hasn't caught on by then. Well lets say he'll regret each and every curse word."

As I start eating again I see the waiter bring me another slice of meat. I thank him as we all finish eating in silence.

I look around they did such a beautiful job. Just the right amount of flowers with a smell to smell inviting not overpowering.

I can't wait to see what they plan for our wedding day. It is bound to be special.

I see dessert sitting waiting to be served as I motion to the waiter to bring me my carrot cake with cream cheese icing.

I take my first bite Mm mm this cake is absolutely divine. As I take my 5th or 6th bite. I bite down on some thing hard. I roll it around. A ring.

Those two. I notice them watching me. They must be waiting for me to bite into what feels like an engagement ring.

I'm gonna mess with them a little. I finish off my cake as I carefully palm the ring in my napkin as I wipe my mouth. I say.

" Mm. My complements to the chef. That was as good as my Grans carrot cake. Are y'all about done now. Thank you both for dinner.

I thought maybe we could dance to the music playing if that's alright."

I look from one to the other as a look of panic takes over their features. As Eric asks for the remainder of the cake to be brought out.

Alc looks like he wants to jump down my throat to retrieve the ring. I smile real wide showing all my teeth as I start.

" Where do y'all want to go on our honey moon?"

Eric is still distracted watching for the waiter as he answers

" I have a house on a private island in Barbados. With my private jet and air field we can leave as soon as we want. And stay as long as we want. "

I can tell they are getting more and more upset. Just as I am about to show them the ring. The cake arrives and they both pounce on it. Cake is flying everywhere. That poor waiter. It takes them a few minutes to realize I'm laughing my butt off. I hear Alc first.

" What the fucking hell is so damn funny. Unless you swallowed you engagement ring. It's fucking missing. I see noth..."

I've been cleaning my ring in my water since they started their quest in carrot cake. Eric still hasen't looked up as I hear a growl uh oh Alc finish.

" ing. You bitch. Eric look she was joking with us. Although I think she should wear the remaining cake or at least the icing."

Oh fudge. I get up backing away. As quickly as I can I look for something to hide behind. Dang it nothing. I look at them with my best innocent face.

Doesn't help. I quickly turn for the exit. Though with their giant legs their on me in two steps. With their icing and cake hands I say

" Don't you dare. It was a joke. I love you. It's real pretty. Thank you?"

I cringe as they both bust out laughing as Eric says

" Lover don't do that again. You had me about to rip the arms off an innocent man far taking what wasn't his. Do you like it?'

I wipe their hands off as the waiter returns with a large bowl of hot water and soap. I help them to clean up. I am shocked as they only have a few specks of cake on their clothes.

As I finish up with Alc. Eric dismisses the waiter as I hear the carriage come around. Alc smile as he says.

" Shall we Tinker bug."

He steals a kiss as they both lead me to the carriage helping me in. I scoot over for them to get in as Alc closes the door.

I watch my mates mount their steads as we all take off for this party for some vip vampire. I know I gotta get used to this but this was my fairytale night.

It seems to take no time to reach a large tent. I see a few cars. I sit and wait as Eric dismounts and goes inside to check on things as Alc dismounts and comes over to wait with me. He opens the door helping me out he wraps me in a hug. He smiles at me as he says.

" Have I told you how much I love you lately my fiancee."

I hug him tightly as he leans down capturing my lips kissing me with a passion. As he licks my lower lips I open my mouth as our tongues duel and dance.

I can still taste the cake and the sweetness of the icing mixing with his own natural taste. Before we can get to carried away.

I hear Eric approach us just as Alc breaks the kiss. I look up in time to meet Eric's kiss. Just as hot and as passionate as always.

He breaks the kiss with me. He murmurs in Alc ear. Alc breaks our hug and takes my hand wrapping it in the crook of his arm.

As Eric does the same. We walk towards the tent. The tent flaps are opened to reveal a very elegant room.

There are chairs placed around tables scattered around a wooden dance floor. There is a bar set up close to the entrance and a long table with finger foods.

There are thousands of fairy lights adorning the walls and roof of the tent. In the far corner is a live band playing.

I see all our family. They are all sitting half way between the bar and the band. Behind Jason I see the Fae royal guard in full uniform and looking ready for anything.

There are several vampires here, that I don't know. I also see most of the long tooth pack. All are mingling around.

I see Jason sitting with Pam and Janice and little Jc. Jc spots his Uncle. As Jc breaks free of his mom and comes running towards us at full speed leaving Alc just barely enough time to bend down and scoop him up. He starts with.

" Untel Alt are you marrn An Tootee. Momna gowin marrn Untel Jasn an An Pam. Momna say Pam wol be my momn too. Whoss he untel Alt."

He's so cute hiding his face in Alc's neck. Only to peek out at Eric. Alc 's gonna make a wonderful dad. He looks at Eric as he says,

"Jc this is my future husband Eric. He and I both are going to marry Sookie soon. So he will be your uncle too. Can you say Uncle Eric."

He looks so cute as he scrunches up his little face as he tries.

" Untel Ewit."

He's so adorable. Alc hugs him as he says.

" That's close enough buddy. Say good bye to Uncle Eric and Aunt Sookie. Go back to you mom now. I'll see you in a little bit. Okay?"

I smile at him as Eric pats him on the back. Jc shyly says.

" Ta byd Untel Ewit An Tootee"

He starts squirming to be put down. As soon as his feet hit floor he's off like a rocket. He's so cute. I can't wait as Eric asks.

" Alc how old is Jc."

" He is about to turn 3 on Nov 22nd. He's still having problems with pronouncing some of his letters. But he's getting better every time I see him. Are you ready to make the announcement Eric."

He smirks and waves at Jason then we all walk to where the band was playing. As Eric takes the microphone everyone quiets down He announces.

" Thank you all for being here this evening. As you may or may not know Queen Sophie Ann is no longer our Queen. Her Husband Russell Eddgington has met his final death.

The Council and the Authority have ruled. I am to be crowned King of Louisiana and Mississippi on October 30th . All here are invited to attend the coronation and following Ball.

I would also like to announce that I have found my mates. Mr. Alcide Herveaux and Miss Sookie Stackhouse Brigant Princess to the Sky Fae.

On this very night I have asked for them to become mine in all ways possible. They have both accepted.

Mr. Herveaux has also ascended to be both states Lead Pack master. As my mate we will also be Royal consort to the crown. I intend to make Princess Brigant my Queen.

Those of you who do not agree with this have until October to find other places to live and work. Every one else will pledge their fealty to us all.

I will announce my Sheriffs and Lieutenants and Second in command at the coronation. For those of you who know of the prophesy and know of my part, we are the Trilogy,

Mr. Stackhoue Brigant Prince of The Sky Fae as well as his mates are the Triad. This bit of information is now public knowledge.

All other information will be made public at a later date. You all know my second and Child Pamela Ravenscroft. She Has a announcement to make. Please enjoy your evening."

Eric hand the mic to Pam as she speaks.

" Thank you King Northman. I too have an announcement to make. My mates ad I are also too be joined together in a ceremony in the not to distant future.

On another note I am proud to be the first to congratulate my maker and our Future King on his upcoming nuptials. As well as to welcome our future Queen and concort into the family. Welcome Mistress, Sir."

I nod as does Alc as Pam raises her glass of blood once again as she continues.

" May your Kingdom's only prosper and you find nothing but happiness in married life. Hear hear. Hear hear. Hear hear."

I hear nothing but cheers and clapping. As the music resumes and my mates ask.

" Dance"

I give them a smile and my hands as we proceed to the dance floor to dance the night away. At a little after 2 in the morning. Things are winding down as I sit with Alc as he's talking to someone and Eric is off doing his own thing. Godric approaches me but asks Alc if he may have a dance with me. Huh must be a vampire thing. So as we start to dance I ask him.

" Why did you ask Alc if I could dance. I was sitting right there. Did you know that they were going to propose to me tonight?"

" First my I say that you look absolutely beautiful tonight you seem to be glowing. Generally when a bonded is with her mates. It is only polite to ask permission from the mate not her.

It is old fashion I know but most Vampires see it as a sign of respect and acknowledgment of possession, ownership.

I know that is not accurate for you and your mates. This is what normally occurs when a vampire bonds with a human.

But you have to understand there hasn't ever been a situation such as you and your mates. So until you are ruling it is best to er on the side of caution.

I am sorry if I upset you. It was not my intent. I would have said something to you but your mates wanted this to be a surprise for you. I hope that it was a pleasant surprise."

" Thank you. Yes it was very pleasant. Though I am starting to wonder if this is what being married to a King and Pack master will be like.

I have either followed Eric around as he talked to several people till my feet started hurting. Alc comes over and we go and sit while he discusses Were politics.

The only difference between the 2 of them was I was standing with one and the other I was sitting. I mean what's so special about tonight's party except for our engagement and Eric's announcement. I am sorry to gripe to you. But your just so easy to talk to."

" Little one I'll always be here for you to gripe to. As well as if you have questions. As to answer you question unfortunately this is a supe ball.

Meaning that everyone here is a supe or knows if all supes. As you can tell there is only a handfull of humans and they are either glamored or are married to a supe.

Therefore making it a perfect ans safe place to talk shop openly so to speak. At normal party's, supes cannot talk about supe business for fear of being outed by a human.

This we all hope with you and your mates as well as your siblings will be able to help all supes who want to live out in the open.

They will have that choice. As well as being able to coexist with humans as equals. History has proven that humans are by far the most fickle and temperamental species.

They think all not human should live as second class citizens. Vampires chose to come out to gauge the response of the humans.

Mostly because at one time 80% of us were human before turned. We are the least likely to enslave the humans. And we are the least magical of supes.

We may live longer are stronger and faster and have unique ability's. We are not the worst out there by far.

We can't turn into an animal. We can't produce things from thin air nor pop from place to place. We can not manipulate the air or water.

We can't control others with mind control. We have Glamor but that allows us to erase someones mind even change their memories.

Though humans have been fascinated with magic for the last few centuries. As it is now we are not sure that same fascination would still be there if they knew what was really out there.

It is why there are already supes against you and your mates. They are afraid of living in the open. Though I think they will never admit it as that would be considered a weakness so much so that most are willing to kill you all to prevent it from occurring.

They want to simply over take this realm and enslave the humans that inhabit it."

" You are a wonderful dancer. Um Godric would you be able to do our ceremony. Eric said that there is a polygamy ceremony that you could preform for us. I would like to marry them both under the constitution. But I know that isn't possible."

" You are as well my dear. I think I can handle what ever you want. I had suggested this very ceremony to Eric and Alc the other day.

I am ordained to preform humans ceremony's as well as supe matings. I will talk with Eric and Alc as well as Jason and we will come up with the perfect ceremony to incorporate it all.

I see they gave you a beautiful promise rings. I even noticed Eric and Alc were wearing matching rings. Your engagement ring looks beautiful. Right at home on your hand."

" Thank you Godric. I love my rings. Will the wedding band match as well as my ring guards do?"

" Did they tell you about the rings?"

" No I get snippets when they think about the same thing and are really nervous. It really didn't make sense until I saw Janice and Pam's rings. I saw the box you gave to Eric. So thank you I love it."

"It was my pleasure little one. It was something I saw in my head when I was studying with a master Jeweler. Are you ready to leave, I believe your mates are ready to go."

"Yes oh gosh though I have enjoyed talking with and dancing with you. Um Don't say anything about me knowing about the ring.

I think they will tell me and they know I get snippets but I think its sweet that they were so nervous that they were broadcasting loudly"

" Of course. I will see you tomorrow."

I see Eric approach as Godric gives my hand to him as he nods to Eric. We walk to where Alc is as Eric says.

"My lover are you as ready to leave as we are."

I blush as I say

" Yes. The sooner the better."

I take their arms as we leave the tent. The carriage and horses are waiting for us. They must see the disappointment in my face as they both smile as Alc says.

" We won't be separated for long and you will have us forever. Besides you need to rest as much as you can cause your going to need your strength. "

I blush even more as they help me into the carriage. I watch as they mount their horses imagining what their muscles look like rippling as they move.

Mm mm. Oh my. He was right. The ride back to the house just flew by. Before I knew it I was being swept up Eric's arms as he helped me out but didn't let go right away. As I slid down his body I felt just how much he was wanting more privacy. Oh lordy.


	18. Chapter 18 4 little heartbeats

A/N THIS WILL HAVE LEMONS AND SKIPPING AHEAD TO THE NIGHT BEFORE THE CEREMONY. THIS WILL BE A SPOV. THIS IS UN BETA'D SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I OWN NOTHING. MRS HARRIS AND MR BALL DO. THANKS FOR READING ENJOY.

WEDNESDAY EARLY MORNING

SPOV

I barely make in the bed room before Alc is unzipping my dress and Eric is removing it. This night was a fantasy come true for me. Alc starts caressing my breasts pulling them free of their confines, while kissing me.

Our lips hungry, our tongues searching each other, as if looking for a hidden treasure. As he swallows my moans.

My hands tremble while trying to get his shirt unbuttoned as Eric is still unhooking my bustier all the while attacking the back of my neck and shoulders.

Alc moves down my neck placing open mouthed kisses in his wake only suckling at my most sensitive spot, as I finally get his shirt undone.

He releases my breasts with his hands only to attack them, with his mouth. He lowers his arms to let his shirt fall off. As his hands come free one goes to rip my panties off. While the other joins his mouth on my breasts.

I feel Eric's hands joining Alc's one hand in my nether regions fingering me while working me into a frenzy, as I am freed finally of my bustier. I gasp out.

" You are both over dressed. My Godddd mm mm pleasse I need you. Don't either of you dare stop. That feels soooooo gooooooooood."

They where stripped bare, faster than I could keep up with. With out slowing down my pleasure it seems they work together with out words. It is really getting hard to think.

Without breaking his assault on my breasts. Alc lifts me carrying me to bed. Eric was already there waiting for us.

Alc lay's me down as he continues kissing licking and nipping down my body . I feel Eric grab both my hands. Holding them above my head with his one hand.

All as Eric lay the mother of all kisses on me. Tongue, and fangs. I lick each of his fangs knowing how he much it turns him on. I suck on his tongue giving him a taste of what I want to suck, as he moans out. I know he loves that.

I was close to cumming already. And we haven't really started yet. What they could do to me. It felt like they were everywhere all at once.

While Alc attacked my lower lips with his lips, tongue, canines and fingers. Making me squirm in delight. I could felt my orgasm building.

As Eric kissed down my jaw and across my throat. Down one side of my neck he licked, and across my clavicle, his tongue trailed going back up my neck to my special spot behind my ear, as Alc delved into my lower lips.

Effectively using his tongue to pump in and out, I screamed out as my body was rocked with my first orgasm. As I am coming down I hear Eric saying.

" Mm mmm. My lover this is your night. Tell us what you want from us."

I can barely think straight and he wants words. As he attacks my chest. So I try,

" More. I, mm please I need oh now. Yes"

I can feel Alc's tongue as he is cleaning me up and I oh my I want more as his fingers enter me. Oh god yes. All while Eric is still kissing me anywhere and everywhere he can find. As he fondles my breasts rolling my nipple between his fingers. I hear him say between kisses.

" Now now lover. 'kiss' Tell us 'kiss' what 'kiss' your 'kiss' body ' kiss' wants 'kiss' more. 'kiss' Do you 'kiss want 'kiss' our 'kiss' mouths 'kiss' or our 'kiss' cocks. 'kiss' Guide 'kiss' us."

I want it all. Mm I can't think straight as I moan out

" Mm mm yesssssss please. Moreeeeeeeee."

I groan as Alc removes his mouth from my bundle of nerves as he says.

" Tell me what you want love. Do you want my tongue in your pussy. 'lick suck' or do you want to feel my cock as I thrust into you, pounding you till you cum all over me again and again."

I don't know how much longer I can take it. I feel so hot, so close again. I want to explode so bad, so I moan again,

" Mmhmm OH GOD YESSSSSSSSSS. PLEASE! Right there mm god yesss ungh Don't stop. God please. agngh"

I try to move closer to Alc's face and hand to find my release. As he slows his fingers down, just as Eric even seems to slow down his fevered pitch. I hear Alc talk more dirty to me than he ever has before.

" Love. That wasn't an answer. Tell me what you want or I 'll stop stroking you pussy. Better yet Eric and I will keep you at the edge of orgasm all day and night. Do you want to feel me as I slide in and out of your your wet and velvety hole till you cum screaming my name.

Or maybe watch as Eric takes me in my ass, as I continue to eat you out.

Maybe you want one of us to fuck your mouth while the other fucks your pussy. Talk to us love."

Oh god I'm so close I need them both so bad. As I beg.

"Bear I need you both inside me. Please now. One at each end. Yes oh ggmmpfh"

Eric silences my begging as I suck him in as he enters my mouth. I lightly scrape my teeth on his shaft on each inward thrust and tongue his head just before each down ward thrust.

At the same time Eric is thrusting in my mouth. I feel Alc, as he thrusts deeply into me . Hitting my cervix with each inward thrust, pumping in, out, in, out, his rhythm getting harder, faster, with each thrust.

As I feel my self fall over the edge. I moan around Eric's penis as he is still carefully pumping in my mouth. I desperately want to touch them.

I hear Alc moan out, as he reaches in playing with my clit as I quickly flutter an clinch down on Alc while I simultaneously swallow Eric, causing them both to roar their releases.

I feel Eric release my hands while cumming down my throat. I look up as I see them attack each others mouths.

I can see Eric's fangs as well as Alc 's canines are out. Alcs pulls out only to pump his cock with his hand, against my clit. I feel each stroke.

Their tongues still fighting for dominance. I love watching them together. It's just so erotic. I already feel myself climbing towards another climax.

I wrap an arm around Eric's backside and squeeze his bottom with one hand. And I rub Alc's chest with my other hand.

I release Eric's member from my mouth as I take my hand from his butt and start to pump him hard again. I gently rake my teeth across the head as I increase the strokes.

As I hear him hiss. I look up as he sucks Alc's tongue in his mouth pumping in rhythm with my pumps to his hardening member.

I watch Eric's hand pinch Alc's nipple hard then the other . Before moving south as he wraps his fingers around Alc's dick along with Alc hand.

He starts to pump Alc hard again. As I reach down from his chest and play with his balls. I rock my hips against the back of Eric's hand and Alc balls.

I hear Eric say as he breaks away from Alc's mouth.

" My turn lover. I am going to fuck you while Alc takes me from behind."

I watch Eric move around to center me on his cock. As Alc is already behind Eric. I feel Eric enter me and stills momentary as he waits for Alc to enter him.

He moans as Alc starts to pound him from behind. He resumes his thrusts into me. I can feel each of their thrusts and I am quickly cumming as I hear Alc as he moans out.

"You like it when I pound you. Don't you. Mm mm fuck lover I can smell Sook cumming all around your fucking cock.

You keep fucking her until she cums again. And when she cums squeeze my cock with you ass forcing me to cum. I want you all of you.

Both of you in all ways possible. Mm fffft yea like that. Fuck"

I have never felt this turned on. All I here is skin slapping against skin. Both my mates moaning. I hear a crunch as Eric's wrist is at my mouth.

I start to suck on his wrist he tastes spicy, yet sweet like chocolate. I feel Eric's fangs slide into my neck, I see Alc bite Eric's shoulder. It's too much when I feel fingers on my nub pinching. I scream out.

" MMMMM YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS OH MY GOD MMMMMMMMMMM OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH PPPPLEASE DON'TTTTT SSSSSTOPPPPP, I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE. YYEEEESSSSSS."

I feel like I'm never going to stop cumming as I hear Alc and Eric roaring at the same time. I feel Alc leave the bed as Eric pulls out and lays beside me.

He even looks a little flushed. I lay on my back as Eric is on his side head in his hand I stare in his eyes as he bends down kissing me. I open my mouth to his tongue asking for entrance as he explores all the corners of my mouth.

We break the kiss as I feel Alc return as he cleans me, then Eric. I want them you know just how special this has been. So I start.

" I loved this whole evening. Thank you, guys for making my dream fantasy come true, tonight means more to me than either of you could possibly know."

Alc smiles as he lays down on his side. He joins Eric as they both start rubbing my belly. I feel so safe. I hear Alc ask

" Was that a 2nd blood exchange or do we need to complete it tonight."

" No it is not complete yet. I will need to take your blood Alc as you drink from Sookie and she drinks from you.

Lover do you need more time to recuperate, or are you ready for the last part of our second exchange. I will warn you it may very well lead to more fucking."

Oh my gosh. I can feel he's already excited. I giggle out.

" How can you be ready to go again already. We just practically finished."

I hear Alc chuckle as he slips a couple of fingers in me. saying

"Mmm hmm, just as I thought he's not the only one ready. Love if you sore we will wait. But we are Supes and men. We're always ready to go."

He punctuates his words with a thrust to my hip bone. Eric sits up leaning against the head board as Alc removes his finger and rolls on top of me.

He licks his fingers clean and grabs me as he rolls over again taking me with him. Rolling right in between Eric's legs. He licks Eric's hardening g,p., Eric chuckles out.

" You can suck me in a minute Alc. Sit up with you back against my chest and keep Sookie straddling you lap."

I have never felt so turned on. As Alc purrs

" Mm mm I am going to hold you to that promise later. "

He sits up they kiss so passionately. I lean in kissing Alc's neck from his ear down his neck to his chest. As I am kissing towards his nipple. Alc says

" My that feels good Sook. But when you reach my nipple bite me hard enough to draw blood. "

I look at him I don't want to hurt him he reassures,

"You won't hurt me Tinker bug I like it rough. Here start over. Yea baby like that. Fuck. You feel so fucking good."

As I bite him just above the nipple tasting his blood. He tastes different than Eric. More wild and woodsy, with a hint of sweet. I feel his canines penetrate my shoulder.

I hear Eric's bite. I feel them both of them. Their emotions mixing with mine. And then it happens again, it only lasts for a second but it's Alc 's mind this time.

He's glad I liked their surprise and he's glad he remembered every detail of what I told him so long ago.

He's also glad that Eric got it all organized so fast, and remembered rings to exchange.

He pictures them going over the final details. Then just as I could hear them when I released my bite and he healed. I couldn't hear him anymore.

Then I could feel his need to fuck, to be dominated by his mates. His need to suck Eric while being ridden by me.

I can feel Eric's need to Dominate Alc and his overall feeling of arousal. as Eric releases his bite. On Alc. Alc slides down Eric's chest sliding to Eric's side.

I am still straddling Alc's waist. I stroke him he is so big and incredibly hard for us. I give him a squeeze and twist on each stroke.

Alc reaches above his head as he strokes Eric's arm. Oh my their looks at each other are so intense , along with their feelings, I am getting wetter by the second.

Eric maneuvers his butt over Alc's face as he also pins Alc's arms with his legs, still above Alc head. He says.

" Alc you will fuck my ass with your tongue until Sookie cums all over your engorged member. You are not allowed to think about cumming until I am fucking your mouth with my cock.

Better still Sookie is to cum at least once more as I am to cum once. Before you allow your self to cum. If I even think your going to cum before that, I will squeeze your ball sack preventing you.

While I fuck you mouth with my cock I want you to finger fuck my ass while your other hand caresses your own balls, this is what you want right. I feel your need as I do my own.

" Fuck Yes. I want it all. Don't hold back Eric. Sook I like this, I want this. Are you okay with that. "

I can't believe how much their dirty talk turns me on. I say

" Oh God Yes. I want you in me now Alc."

I sit up as I line him up. I slam down on him as Eric sits on Alc's face. All while I hear him moaning. I feel Alc's euphoria

I watch Eric pinch pull and twist Alc's nipples hard, as I ride Alc's dick as hard and as fast as I can. As Eric leans towards me taking a nipple and suckling it.

He pinches Alc's nipples with his hands. While still pumping his ass on Alc tongue. He reaches my clit and pulls pinches Alc's nipples with the other.

I feel my self start to cum as Eric taps my clit before he pinches it hard. Forcing me to cum again. As I moan out my mega release.

I watch Eric reposition him self above one of Alc's massive arms still. He gives Alc no time to rest, as he grabs Alc by the head and throat with both hands, while thrusting his cock in and out. Alc immediately starts to pump 1 , 2 , 3 , all 4 , fingers up Eric's butt.

Judging by their emotions and moans from them both this must feel really really good to them. I wonder if I would like it as much as they do.

Alc's other now free hand goes behind me as I feel him playing with his balls every time I come down on him.

We are all moaning. This is just so hot to watch them and feel as I pound on him, I'm already on overload. It doesn't take me long to cum again.

I don't stop though, I don't even slow down, now I want to make Alc cum too.

I reach behind me resting my hands on his thighs as I lean just right flipping my legs so my feet are flat on the bed I pound myself on him. I take him even deeper each time I bounce.

I feel him starting to swell inside of me as I speed up my movements and I guess Eric does as well. I feel Eric's hand under me as he grips Alc's balls.

I can feel Alc he is incredibly swollen along with his urgent need for release. I lean a little different as I feel him hitting my spot consistently.

As I moan out cumming for my fourth time this round, and my personal best. I hear Eric roar his release, as I see and feel pure bliss from Alc as he shoots his seed deep inside of me.

I lay down beside Alc.

As Eric pops out and back. He wipes Alc clean as he kisses him tenderly.

He pops again only to my side to clean me. I feel Alc's bliss, love and content feelings as well as his feeling of satisfaction.

I rub his chest as I want to ask him how he thinks it would make me feel, when I hear Alc's concerned voice.

" Tinker bug. I am not as good at guessing your moods as Eric is, so please tell me what are you feeling."

This is harder to word than I thought it would be I start out, looking in Eric's eyes as he lays back down on the other side of Alc I try.

" I was interested in. uh I well um ….."

I take a deep breath. I can't take the intensity of Eric watching me. I feel so embarrassed. I hide my face in Alc neck as I try again.

" I was wondering, you know, if it felt that good to you. Umm. Would it feel as good to me. You know I guess I'm a little curious as to how it would feel to me. I mean... is this like ..."

I feel amusement and concern from them both as Alc lifts my head from his neck, to look in my eyes as he starts.

"Tinker bug, I can't tell you if you'll like it or not. For me it's more about letting my animal instincts out. My animal side loose if you will.

I like to give control to someone else every once and a while. As well as take control from someone. It is an Alpha thing. "

Eric add s,

" I too like to dominate as well as feel dominated. It is something we can try if you want. You will always have the final say so lover.

While what I did may have seemed rough and exciting to you. However nothing was a shock or a surprise to him.

Alc was always in control of what was happening to him. If I said I would do something he didn't want or agree with he would say so.

Before we try any of this with you, I want Dr. Ludwig to say it will be safe for the babies."

Alc adds.

" I am not going to do anything to potentially hurt you or the babies. Hell Tinker bug. I want to explore with you. Everything .

I mean you understand that in some things you can feel a whole hell of a lot of pleasure from a little pain, and even though the first time he took me it hurt like hell.

The pleasure I felt far outweighed the moment of pain. You remember when we made love for the first time. You felt a bit of pain then a lot of pleasure. That's what it's like for me.

Now that I think I understand your feelings. I can feel your embarrassment and concern as well as curiosity."

I nod yes I can feel myself blushing still as Alc continues,

"I know your might be embarrassed at having the Dr. know something sexual about you. But don't be. Baby hell you are pregnant.

I think she knows you are having sex Your concern over what we'll think about you and your over all curiosity about sex is very exciting to me.

I know how curious you can get. There is nothing you can say or ask or do for that matter that would embarrass me or Eric."

I look at them and Eric nods yes as Alc starts again

"So tell us exactly what it is you are curious about concerned with and never ever be embarrassed around us.

I love you just as much as I love Eric and you've seen me fuck him, as well as take it up my ass and blow him among other things. You have no reason to be embarrassed."

I know hes right. But I mean this is all so new to me. They have no idea how stupid I feel when they do something new and I don't know what their doing.

He doesn't know it but everything I know about sex he either told me or I read in my romance novels. Very little came outta the minds I read.

I have learned more in the past couple of weeks with them. I guess I just need to grow up put my big girl panties on and start asking questions as Eric's voice brings me back as I listen to him

" Lover, there are many things that we have not tried with you. Positions, styles, or technique. There are a lot of things I want to do to and with you both. We will have forever to teach you.

But I want you to know that no matter what. With the exception of the Doctor. Nothing we do or say will leave our bed chambers if you do not want it to.

You can do or say anything here. You can ask us anything as well as try anything you want. We won't let you get hurt or hurt us.

But you will only know if you like it by asking questions and trying new and different things.

Now on a different note I am glad you enjoyed your night. I hope our ceremony we be everything you want it to be. My lovers where would you like to go on our honeymoon."

Oh lordy. When he call me lover like that. I just want to jump him. Alc answers him,

" It doesn't really matter to me. I won't see much outside our room anyway. "

He wiggles his eyebrows at me. Ungh. They are going to kill me. I hear Eric chuckle as I blush. As Alc continues,

" I'll go where ever you want. Though I know that Sookie hasn't ever been out of the country much less out of the state. I know why don't we go skiing in Vale, or maybe surfing in Hawaii. Maybe snorkeling in the Caribbean. What do you want to do Tinker bug."

" Gosh. Um I never really thought about it. I maybe..."

As Alc interrupts.

" Bullshit. I remember very well where you dreamed of going on your honeymoon. You always said that nothing compared to home.

But if you could go any where you wanted. You would go to Disney world. So tell us or you might find yourself at, Its a small world after all."

I am going to kill him. he doesn't forget a thing. I really would like to go there but I'm not telling them that now. I say

" God Alc I was like 9 at the time. I have grown up you know."

I would just like to be alone with them but its their honeymoon too. Eric asks

" Is this when you daydreamed about your proposal."

Oh God now hes going to think I am such a baby. As Alc says with a twinkle in his eyes,

" Yes. She and Janice used to make Jason and I pretend to marry them them take them on honeymoons to Disney world and Niagara falls.

I was always thought it was funny that she had a the same dream of a proposal never changing. But the wedding and honey moon changed and often."

Why did he have to keep pushing. Dang hormones. I guess I could tell them the truth. I sit up snoffling and tears spilling out. I hear Alc rush to say.

"Shit I'm sorry Tinker bug don't cry. Please I didn't mean it. I was just teasing you. I always knew the difference between your daydreams and when we pretended. Tell us what you want. "

Fine then. If they don't like my answer then I'll blame the hormones. I wipe my eyes and I sniffle out saying.

" I don't care where we go as long as I get to spend it with the both of you. A place is just a place after all. Anything Alc mentioned would be fine."

I cuddle back down into Alcs chest as Eric does the same as he suggests.

" I have homes all over the world. Alc and I talked about it briefly. I know you don't have a passport. And Alc said you love the beach.

I own a little island in Barbados. With my private jet landing on my island you wont need a passport. It is completely private.

No need for clothes either. Lover I have never seen it in the Daytime. Though I have been told the view is breathtaking.

If you would like we can go there. I have a boat that we can take out. The waves are great for surfing on the backside of the island.

And the water is so clear you don't need scuba gear to see under the water. If this soundx like something you would like then we can go there.

It will only take about 3 days for the staff to open up our house and get it prepared for our arrival. Other wise you two can decide where we go. As long as it is someplace you really want to go. I have been everywhere so it doesn't really matter to me."

Did he just say staff? Our house? Geez Louise. Houses all over the world. I thought Alc's dad was well off when his Construction Co., took off.

Then I saw this place. Then I knew Godric was wealthy. But holy mackerel.

"How much money does he have."

I feel amusement from Alc, I don't know what to say when I hear Alc snicker and Eric chuckle out.

" I have enough money to keep us all very happy for several lifetimes and then some lover. Though I do not have as much as Godric.

I am much wealthier than anyone on the fortune 500 list. Several times over in fact"

Oh god I must have said at least part of that out loud. He reaches over with his hand closing my mouth then he caresses my cheek he continues

" Lover close your mouth. Unless your ready to start up our earlier activities."

He raises his eyebrow at me I just want to lick it. Geez when did I become so wanton all the time.

I guess I know I don't have to worry about working part time to add to the children's college funds. I hear Alc say

" Tinker bug the island sounds like a lot of fun. And we can do what ever we want. We won't have to worry about tourists. I'm in if you are."

Well what do you say to that except yes. So I say

" Yes. Thank you."

He grabs my hand kissing it before kissing Alc's chest he says

" Consider it done. Tomorrow my lawyer will be here after sunset to get signatures from you two as I have added you both to all my accounts and properties."

I open my mouth to say something and he quickly adds

"Please before you say anything. Is this not what happens when you marry someone you love. You share all you worldly possessions with them.

This is what was done in my human days. Has it changed."

I look from Alc to Eric. He smiles he knows it hasn't changed. But well I guess I won't say anything if it will make him happy. But I draw the line at me spending his money. I just don't have to tell him that. I smile as I say

" You don't have to do that. But thank you."

I feel Alc's surprise. Before he can say anything I say.

" I'm hungry. And icky feeling. I'm gonna grab a quick shower and then get some breakfast. What are you two gonna do."

Alc answers first.

" I'm gonna sleep for a little while then I'm gonna work for a little bit on the computer. I love you. "

Eric says

" I think I am going to do the same. Though I may work outside. I only need to know one thing from you about the ceremony. Where do you want to have it."

that's easy I chirp after I give them each a kiss.

" I want to have it at Grans house out back. Unless you think that will be to open. I don't want anyone to ruin our special day with fighting."

He looks to Alc as Alc says

" It's where you came to see us the first night. I'll take you out there later today and we can run the property lines.

It should be doable with the right amount of security. We have about 2 ½ weeks until we are all married.

You, Tinker bug might want to start looking for a dress later today. You might get the rest of the girls and go shopping. Do you have a preference to what flowers you want or no."

"No. I'll get my own bouquet though. I'm not really sure what I can afford to get."

Eric offers

" Pam has my Black Am-ex card just use it to get what ever you want. Are we going to use the tuxes from last night or do you want to get something different."

He looks at Alc I got up and left them to their discussion. I am so very happy. I never thought that anything like this would happen to me and now all my dreams are coming true.

As I get in the shower I remember all the things my Gran taught me. But most of all was that if you find love and you will find love cherish each and every moment you have with them.

She also said there were 3 rules to a successful marriage.

One. Never go to bed mad at each other.

Two. Always compromise with one another.

Three. Take care of each other, listen to each other.

If you follow these 3 simple rules. No matter what anyone else does to you or says about you. You will always have your mate there by your side. You will soon find that anyone else s opinion doesn't matter to you, only your mates.

Your mates are your best friend, your lover, your shoulder to cry on, to argue with, to laugh with. To share every aspect of your life just as they will share theirs with you. I never thought I would need that advice she gave me.

I find the kitchen full of people discussing wedding gowns and before I know it were loaded up and heading to the stores.

I hope that Gran and Grandpa will be able to come here for the wedding. I barely remember Grandpa Earl but what I do remember was that he was always doting on Gran.

You could see the love in his eyes, how they would sparkle when Gran would be near. I can't even imagine the heartache they suffered to keep me and Jason safe.

I know for a fact that if I had to choose between my children and my mates to keep them all safe I would. It would be hard no doubt.

We all found our perfect dress at the 5th store we went to.

We even settled on having our weddings at the same time so that we could stand up for each other. The days just flew by.

While we met with Eric's lawyer and all had our names changed to Herveaux-Northman.

I found out that Niall Brigant had left instructions that upon our wedding day we are to receive our trust fund.

Each of us will receive 10 million dollars. Geez Louise I never even knew we had a trust fund. Mr. Catallaides said all Brigants had a trust fund and they only receive it once their married.

I instructed him to draw up papers to share my trust fund with my mates like he did For Eric. I'll say he is very good at his job cause 2 days later the papers where ready to be signed.

We also discovered that I can project my telepathy shields to anyone I touch leaving them completely open for attack.

We practiced on Lorena several times. I don't like that we have kept her just to practice on. But I hated practicing on Godric, Alley and Cc.

I know that they heal real fast but they have become family. And like Godric had said it is better to now know just how far I can take things as he knew I was still holding back with him.

Tomorrow is our visit from Dr. Ludwig and our final dress fitting after that. I just hope that there's enough material in my seams of my dress to let it out now that I'm showing.

Saturday night night before their ceremony

spov

I hope the Doctor brings her ultrasound machine with her so I can see and hear my babies. I am so jealous of their supe hearing and the fact that I can't lay my own head on my stomach.

Every one can hear them but me. But then again the same can be said for Pam and Janice.

I haven't heard from Gran since she left us. Claude left word that we wanted them at the wedding and where it would be. Amelia Claude and Claudine put up wards at Grans property.

Even though the guys made all the preparations for tomorrow I am still a little nervous. Janice and Pam bring me out of my thoughts as they are being followed by Dr. Ludwig and the guys. Dr. Ludwig says.

" I will need you to lay down and pull your top up and we'll get a look at what their up to in there alright little girl." She sets her huge bag down as Claude sets the machine down I say

"Great. Will I be able to hear them as well as see them Doctor."

" Yes. Just lay still."

I lay back on the couch as Alc sits putting my head in his lap and Eric sits on the arm beside Alc. I reach my hands up to both of them to take hold.

She puts some cold gel on my stomach and runs a wand over my lower belly. As she fiddles with dials and punches a few buttons I am starting to get worried as I still haven't heard them yet . Bless Eric and Alc's heart as they feel my worry. They send me comfort and Alc says

" Are you done yet with all your tests. We would like to see them and hear them now."

The Doctor looks up as she says

"Sorry I was double checking my measurements. Here you are."

She turns the screen to us and fiddles some more then for the first time I hear 4 fast but steady heartbeats.

It is music to my ears. I realize I'm crying when Alc wipes my face with a tissue as Eric gently squeezes my hand. Just as the Doctor continues

" They are all advancing quite well. You can see here that they are all around the same size which is very good. They all have strong heartbeats.

As you can tell it appears that they are 2 sets of twins. I am not 100% certain but at this time you should pop on or around the 15th of December.

Their size alone shows that you won't go much longer than that. You appear to be around 41/2 months along in human terms. The further along you get the faster they seem to grow. Do you have names for the little ones yet."

the Doctor continues measuring my belly and hitting more buttons. I here a printing sound as Eric answers her

" Yes their names are Sebastian Earl, Johann Zander, Melikia Rose, and Torilee Lizettee, Bas, Jo, Mel, and Tori."

She wipes my belly down and puts away her wand. She hands me a scanned picture of my babies and a disk as she says

" I am looking forward to tomorrow. Keep doing what your doing. The more sex the better. You are doing fine just remember to eat often and get as much rest as you can.

When you are gone on your honeymoon, you two try to let her up for air once and awhile. Continue with the exercises I gave you and I will see you all after you are back from your honeymoon."

I watched as the Doctor walked out. I sit up taking my picture I look at my mates I say

" I can't wait till their here. I mean look at them their so small but so real. All their tiny hands and tiny feet. Hey."

I grab Alcs hand and Pull Eric down to put both their hands on my stomach as one kicks then another. For the first time I can feel their emotions too. They are all active almost like playing. They recognize their fathers voices as both my men are now talking to them quietly. So I say

" I can feel each one of the babies individually. They all have their own feelings. The boys feel a lot like you two. There is almost a a softness to the girls. One is more active than the other. The boys like to play more. That's what their doing now. They love it when you talk to them."

Just then Godric comes in and says.

" What are you doing now to Sookies stomach. "

I smile and giggle as Eric looks up and says

" I am talking to my children. They are.."

when they hear Godrics voice they all start wiggling even more and I feel an excitement from them. So I interrupt Eric

" I can sense and feel them now Godric. They all want you to come over to them. They like it when we have our talks. And they want you to talk to them too."

I can see the hesitance in Godric as he stays put. But he says.

" Is this new. Are they talking to you telepathicly or is this more a feeling you have."

I smile at him as I say

" They want their Papa. Its kinda telepathic and a bond of sorts. I can feel what they want. As if I wanted it. They woke up when they heard their fathers voice's. I felt love from them all as their fathers talked to them, then they started playing.

When they heard you I felt them all kick and wiggle around at once and I feel an excitement from them. Now their blocking me from their emotions. But I can still feel each of their minds they are playing still."

I watch Eric repositions himself between my legs. As Godric sits beside me I take his hand and place it over the one I think is the quietest one.

She starts to kick and stretch under his hand. I watch him Surprise etched on his face, as he moves his hand as he is talking to her quietly.

I see and feel her stretch as a tiny hand. Just as an imprint appears in my skin.

All three are mesmerized by my babies. I giggle as I watch each of them take turns, to say something or touch a spot as a baby does the same.

Godric finally remembers why he had come in here in the first place as he says

" I am sorry to end this but the limo to pick up the women has arrived. You both need to say bye for now. I will see you all tomorrow."

The babies are being quiet now. As Godric leaves I stand up and both my mates engulf me in a hug. But Alc is the first to speak

" I don't want you to leave. It's bull shit. Why do you want to follow this tradition anyway. There's nothing about us that's traditional. Stay here."

He is trying hard to convince me, even pulling his puppy dog eyes out. But I promised myself this one tradition. I hug them both as I say

" I love you Bear. But you know this is just a part of it. I will miss you both like crazy. The guards are in place and the wards are up.

If something happens, you both know I will pop here to you. You only have a little over 14 hours to wait to see me again.

Besides I would think you would love to have a break from the constant roll a coaster my hormones have been on.

You and my viking are all I will be thinking about. Well that and a strawberry shake with pickles mm yum."

I no more got it out of my mouth then I was holding my shake and pickles but before I could take a bite or a drink.

Eric grabs it and set it down on the coffee table. Then wraps me up in his arms, laying the mother of all kisses on me. As he releases my mouth kissing down my neck. Alc wraps his arms around me from behind.

I turn my head as Alc captures my lips with his his tongue begging for entrance to my mouth. As I open my mouth I feel not one but two tongues enter as Eric joins the kiss.

I taste each of them as I coax Erics fangs out I lick them both them. I then in turn run my tongue along the roof of Alc's mouth licking around his shorter canines.

I know what turns my men on. I finally break the kiss when both Janice and Pam enter as Pam snarks.

" Master you need to release Sookie's tonsils so that she may leave. We are behind schedule already. This is our time with Sookie . You can have her back tomorrow.

You will need to keep Jason's feet covered in layers of socks for me. Dear Abby says most grooms get cold feet on the night before their wedding. There fore they don't show up for their wedding.

He can not get sick. I will not allow it. He has been very stubborn about keeping socks on. I had to practically threaten him earlier.

Keep as many pair on him as possible. Do not let him fool you. I caught him taking all his socks.

He said he was hot but I felt his feet they were not hot they were wet and cold.

I will not have him miss his wedding because his feet get cold. Also he is not to get drunk as he would forget his socks. I will punish you if you do not take good care of him."

I can't help it I look at Janice as she is barely holding it in. I can't I burst out laughing as Janice joins in apparently she didn't know what was going on.

I hear Alc try to explain what Dear Abby meant. I hear her huff out. As Janice pulls it together first patting Alc's chest as she says.

"Y'all don't party too much big brother. Please don't let Jason show up drunk or worse hungover tomorrow. Now play nice. Make sure he wars socks. 'snicker'

Come on Sook lets get the slumber party started."

I give my guys one final kiss each as we all head out. I get in the limo I see that Ames and Claudine have already started the party. Frann is still flirting with the driver I check him.

Hmm it seems to be mutual. He is curious about her and he hopes that she isn't the one getting married tomorrow. He thinks she's really cute.

Alley and Cc are watching everything. Once we are on our way. I get a weird feeling of being watched. So I check out all around us.

I hear plans to take us when they hit the rear of the car. I don't have time to say anything other than brace as we're hit.

It take us all a few seconds to readjust. The back doors open and it all happens quickly though it feels like hours have passed. Even though they are all human they are covered in silver.

As Cc and Alley are cornered by one man daring them to touch him I hear him think that once he gets all the fangbangers out of their way.

They will silver them vamps and take them in for Steve Newlin to dispose of. I relax as I realize that they aren't here to kill us.

I hear another one think how disgusting we are and wonder how could we lower ourselves to lay with and even let them feed on us to even be around the devils spawn while we're pregnant.

Unfortunately my babies hear that too. I jump just as a zap strikes that man dead center of his chest. Knocking him out of the car and out cold.

Well crap. So much for not showing our hand. I mentally tell the babies to not do that again. It gave us the distraction we needed to escape.

As I lock hands with Cc and Alley I see Pam Claudine and Janice grab Ames and Frann and we pop to the farm house.

Then Pam and I pop back as she quickly glamors the idiots who tried to kidnap us and then the driver. Then she pops them somewhere as I check the car they were in. It's clean . There is nothing in it but the keys.

When she pops back I hear the sirens getting closer and we both pop to Grans house. As soon as we pop I see 4 very pissed off men.

Uh oh. Be fore I can even say a word. I am up off the ground being checked over by my over protective mates.

When I hear Godric demand an explanation from Alley. It was Pam who started.

" We were hit from behind. I am not sure what their target was exactly. When Sookies belly zapped one of the men it gave us time to pop here.

Sookie and I popped back I glamored the driver and the kidnappers are in the cell in the basement of Fangtasia. Then we returned here"

Well she found a way to finally shock all of them. So I ask them.

" Not that I'm not glad to see you all. But why are you here."

Eric is the first to recover as he says.

" Jason saw it happen and we popped here right before you. What did she mean by your belly zapped ?"

Out of it all that's all he heard. Geez I look up to start to tell him when Alc jumps in.

" Fuck that. Why didn't you come to us like you fucking promised. Damn it all to hell. You could have been really hurt or fucking worse.

You didn't just put yourself in harms way but the babies too. Do you not fucking care about the babies at all. Hell.

Do you even give a shit about mine or Eric's feelings. You can be as fucking stubborn as you fucking want to but you will not endanger our children again.

Do you under stand me. I will ..."

I couldn't take it anymore. With tears flowing down my face I screamed at him

"YOU'LL WHAT ALC. TIE ME UP. LOCK ME AWAY. HOLD ME PRISONER TILL I GIVE BIRTH.

AFTER ALL THEIR ALL THATS IMPORTANT APARENTLY. SCREW MY FEELINGS. THEY AREN'T AS IMPORTANT.

BY THE WAY I'M FINE AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE HERE. WE WEREN'T EVER IN DANGER. NOT THAT YOU EFFING CARE.

I DIDN'T OUT US YOUR SON DID YOU BIG A HOLE. I AM SO EFFING GLAD I FOUND OUT HOW MUCH I MATTER TO YOU BEFORE WE GOT MARRIED.

I THOUGHT I KNEW YOU BUT CLEARLY I WAS VERY WRONG. THE WEDDING IS SO OFF I DON'T NEED THIS CRAP."

I popped up to Grans room. I threw myself down on the bed. I couldn't stop the crying. I cried for all the mistakes I made.

I even cried at not doing what I promised. But I cried the most at what he said. I felt the bed indent as I heard Godric say

" Please do not cry anymore. I know that you are upset. He shouldn't have said what he said. You both said things to hurt each other out of anger.

Eric and Alc are both cooling off out side as I forbade them from coming in right now. Please little one sit up and talk to me. Tell me what is going on. "

I sit up and Godric offers me a box of tissues. I sniffle out a thanks and clean myself up and I sit there for a while just thinking of all that's happened in the past hour or so.

It feels like a lifetime ago. The babies are being very quiet even though I know that they are all awake. It's like they know whats going on. I finally start.

" Godric we were never in any trouble. I heard them a split second before their car hit us. It wasn't a very hard hit.

I was reading them to determine what they wanted. But they startled us by opening the doors so fast after the accident.

They weren't after the humans in the car, they were after Vampires. Any vampire in general. They were to take them to a Mr. Steve Newlin to dispose of them.

What outed us was one of the humans thoughts. He was a loud broadcaster, he was thinking how despicable we were for being around the devils spawn while pregnant.

Apparently one of my son didn't like what he saw and heard from that man. I think they have their fathers temper. They took offense to having their mom being insulted.

At least that's what it felt like. He is confused now and the others are sad right now. Oh my no. I think they think that what happened is their fault. It's not your fault babies. Mommie loves you all very much and we will be just fine. Even if ..."

Godric interrupts

" Little one. Do you realize that not only did they pick up on your emotions they acted out of instinct. Not to mention that they read his mind.

We knew that they would be powerful though I don't think any of us expected this. We will need to be more careful in the future. This can not happen in public.

Now as to what was said."

I feel so bad I need to apologize so I say

" I know and I didn't mean any of it. I lashed out because he hurt my feelings. I need to tell him that I'm sorry. I only hope he didn't mean it."

I look up and see Alc as he says

" I didn't. When Jason came in telling us that you were about to be attacked and taken. I got scared, when you didn't pop home to us.

Then we pop here to the farmhouse and you aren't here. I guess I'm still not over nearly losing you the last time.

Tinker bug. I don't like feeling helpless. And that's just exactly how I felt. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I love you more than anything. I can't even breath without you. Please forgive me."

I don't say a word. I just jump up into his waiting arms. I didn't even realize that Godric had left the room.

I kiss him exploring him, letting him feel just how sorry I am. I feel him laying me down on the bed just before he breaks the kiss.

He scoots down to my stomach and starts talking to the babies.

" I am very proud of you my children. You protected your mommy. But you need to know that no one knows what we can do yet.

So you can't just zap people for what they think. For now you need to let your mommy father and me take care of you all.

Your father and I will take care of your mommy okay. Y'all be good and take a nap for daddy and mommy. We are going to make up now."

He places 4 gentle pecks on my belly, and sure enough they either all went to sleep or their blocking me again. He crawls back up my body while kissing his way up to my neck.

I see Eric as he enters the room. He clears his throat. Then he says

" Are the two of you through fighting. I have been informed that we are not welcome here at this particular time. And I was elected to come and retrieve you."

He plops down on the bed beside us as Alc groans out.

" I am not leaving her. Well hide in here until the wedding. Besides I still need to make it up to her for upsetting her. I know you don't want to leave either so what gives."

I sit up with Alc as Eric chuckles.

" You are correct. But I am going to take my frustration out and question the fools stupid enough to try and take my family. I want to know how they knew who was going to be in the limo.

It wasn't pure luck they picked that limo. There was a leak somewhere. I intend to find out where. Are you going to help me or not."

I can feel Alc's resolve as he says.

" Fine I'll go with you. But I get to beat the prick that Sookie just pictured. He's the one that insulted her causing the kids to zap him."

Shock is clearly written all over my face. As I ask the dumb question.

" How long have you been able to read my mind?"

He takes a minute while Eric and I share a look of confusion. Finally he starts.

" I dunno. I don't think I can read you mind. It was like you projected it to me. It was as clear as day though. But when I tried to listen to you just now I get nothing. I don't remember it happening before either."

We all sit there completely dumbfounded. Each of us deep in thought. Maybe this is a new power. Eric startles us when he says

" I think the babies did it. They projected their mothers thought to Alc. Think about it. It makes sense, that they can read minds or emotions. This may become a problem though.

If we are out in public and they read something they don't like. What's to keep them from zapping some random stranger.

I will call Dr. Ludwig when we leave to see if she can think of any thing. Ask Claudine and Amelia if there is any charms or potions that might work to interfere. Lover if you need us call. I love you. I can not wait until later tonight."

Eric leans over kissing me passionately as Alc says.

" I love you so much, you know I don't want to go but I know I will see you soon."

He kisses me showering me with all the love he has. As I break the kiss and say.

" I love you both so much and I will try very hard not to get into trouble anytime soon. I am really sorry about earlier and that we didn't pop to y'all.

And even though we didn't get to make up Alc I will make it up to you. Now y'all get, shoo. We only got a few hours before the seamstress is here.

Then Kim and and her team of hairstylists, makeup artists and the masseuse. She is going to help us to relax. Now shoo."

I shoo them out the bedroom the door. Both giving me puppy dog eyes. Oh lordy. If my children pick up their dads habits I will be so screwed.

I giggle as I see Jason giving each of his mates goodbye kisses. He's always been such a horn dog. I giggle even harder when I think all those women were just for practice.

Finally they all pop away. I grab a water and head to the kitchen where everybody has already started in with our beauty night.

Fran give me a facial as Ame's grabs the nail polish and starts in on my hands. I ask her about the potions. She said she would check with Claudine.

Apparently Pam is hungry as her favorite snack appears, chocolate ice cream with french fries and sweet pickles.

That just makes me hungry. I want a juicy rib eye with sweet potato wedges and mm my strawberry milkshake and pickles. As I finish up my snack.

I see my toes are done like my fingers in a perfect french tip . I get up as I am finally feeling tired. I stretch as I say night to everyone that's still up.

I lay down in my old room. I didn't expect to fall asleep so fast. But I was out as soon as my head hit my pillow.

The next thing I know Ames is calling my name. I get up I look over and check the clock .

There's less than 6 hours left. I hear the girls all chattering in the living room. I go to the bathroom , and do my morning routine.

I look at my dress hanging there on the door. I grab it just as Fran says the seamstress is here. I go down where Fran and Ames help me into the dress.

To my surprise it doesn't need much done. Just let out a little in the bust area. I swear they keep getting bigger and their gonna need their own zip code.

I grab some breakfast while the seamstress sews up where let my dress out. When she is done I try it back on just to make sure and it fits beautifully.

I thank her as I slip my dress of and my robe back on . Just as Janice comes out of Grans bedroom where the Masseuse Margo is set up.

I go in getting up on the table I relax as much as I can. I must have still have been tired as Margo is gently waking me up.

I thank her as I grab my robe and head up stairs to shower. While I'm showering I feel my babies playing and I get a feeling of happiness.

So I have a mental conversation telling them mommie and your Daddy's are getting married in a little while. I love you guys very much. But you all need to not react to anything you hear or feel tonight or any time really.

Your Dads will take good care of me and y'all. So no more zapping anyone understand. Your Daddy's are very proud of y'all.

But there will be a lot of people that don't know about you all yet and your Dad's don't want them to find out yet okay.

Love you all. I rub my belly as I feel a mixture of emotions from them. It's almost like they are mimicking my emotions.

I hear my name called for my turn in the chair with Kim. As she puts the last curler in, my phone buzzes. Mm Eric I answer.

'Hey there viking. I miss you. Is Alc with you.'

' I miss you too. No lover he is trying to sober your brother up right now. After we questioned the idiots at Fangtasia we came home and had a drinking contest. Godric woke us all up in the game room a couple of hours ago. '

' Who won the contest.'

I don't remember. I think it was a tie. I haven't been drunk in a very long time.'

' I bet. So how long until you get here.'

' I can get there now. But we will be there once we have all gotten ready. We decided that we will just pop over there instead of taking the car service.'

' Okay then. Pop into Gran's room Alc can pop you there. The kitchen is overrun by caterers now and the rest of the house is full of people.

Call right before you pop so we can make sure the doors closed and the music is on okay. Oh yea while I'm thinking about it.

I had a long talk with the babies and I think they understand no outing us. But we will still need to watch out. Did you learn any thing from your prisoners.'

'Yes actually we did. But this is our day. What are you wearing or better yet not wearing. Min Kara.{ my dear}. '

' Hey now none of that. Have you both got what your going to say ready.'

' Yes lover. We went over what we were going to say earlier. I hear Alc coming. Would you like to speak to him.'

' For a minute I still have to get my hair finished and then made up to look good for you both. I can't just roll outta bed looking sexy like y'all do.'

'Lover you always look sexy. I love you and I will see you soon.'

' okay I love you too. Bye.'

' Hey there tinker bug. I missed you. Your brother is being a pain in my ass.'

' I know I missed you too. Why. What has he done now. '

' Besides the fact that he's still fairly drunk and seems to be oblivious to the fact that he is drunk and that Pam and Janice threaten all of us for him to arrive sober.'

' What is my Bear scared of little ole Pam and Janice. I protect you from them.'

'Hell yes I 'm scared. I still remember what Janice is capable of. With her hormones added. Hell even Eric is scared of Pam. What about Jason.'

' He'll be fine just fix him his cure all. Then feed him he'll be sober by the time he needs to be.

Oh yea the house is full of people so y'all use Gran's room when you get here okay. '

' We'll be careful. Tinker bug...'

' I gotta go I'm getting death glares from Janice and Pam. I love you. Kisses. Bye.'

'Got it. Love you too. Bye.'

A/N NEXT UP THE CEREMONY. AND RECEPTION. THANKS FOR IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK WE NEED TO HERE FROM ALC OR ERIC ON WHAT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. THE WEDDING WILL BE FROM ALL THREE POINTS OF VIEW. LET ME KNOW.


	19. Chapter 19 a wedding a recption a death

A/N THE CEREMONY IS FINALLY HERE. THIS WILL START OUT SPOV AND TRADE TO EPOV THEN APOV THIS IS UNBETA'D SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I OWN NOTHING MRS HARRIS AND MR BALL DO. PLEASE ENJOY.

SUNDAY

SPOV

As I enter my room to get dressed. I see Fran and Ames in their pink sheath dresses. They both look absolutely amazing.

I walk over as they hold my dress and help me put it on. Ame's helps Fran hold my lace overlay above my head. As I put my arms in to the sleeves careful not to snag my ring. Once it's on and the golden ribbon is is tied in the back.

I look in the 3 way mirror I can't believe it's me looking back. The dress is a strapless solid white satin gown, with a sweetheart bodice with an empire waist. The tulle skirt comes to just below my knees in the front and just beyond the floor in the back.

The long sleeved beaded lace overlay with the rosette design, and Golden ribbon, is the perfect compliment to my expanding figure. My dress is so beautiful to me.

I hear a knock and Fran opens the door as Alley and Pam come in. They both look beautiful. Alley has on a champagne colored sheath dress.

Pam looks Stunning in her Vera Wang silver trimmed halter neck with draped char muse bodice , empire waist corsage style long skirt.

I look up to see Cc come in with my Gran and Niall in tow. Gran hugs me tightly. When she pulls away she says.

" My oh my. You are positively glowing dear. Look at you I have never seen a more beautiful bride. I am so happy you wanted us here. Your Granddad will be in in a minute, he is talking to Godric. Are your mates and Jason here yet? "

I hug my Gran again as I say

"Gran thank you. Gosh you have no idea how much I have missed you. Eric Jason and Alc should be in your old bedroom downstairs."

I smile at Gran . As I look over to Niall as he takes my hands. He adds

" You look absolutely lovely my dear. I am looking forward to participating in the ceremony. I wish I could have contacted you earlier.

To let you know we would be here but our realm is in turmoil. And I was unsure if I would be able to come. I felt the wards when we entered the property. I reinforced what was there."

" Thank you so much for what you have done."

I squeeze his hands and let go. I look past Niall as I see my Granddaddy enter the room. I squeeze past Niall and hug Granddady to me. as I exclaim.

" Granddaddy. Oh my gosh I have missed you so."

I re wrap my arms around his neck. I hug him again I haven't seen him in 20 years. But he looks the same if not younger. I finally let go.

I look back at Gran. She seems so happy and in love. I wipe my tears out of my eyes as Granddaddy cups my face and says.

" Baby girl just look at you. I am so proud of what you have become. I knew that you and Jason were meant to be apart of something great. I have missed you so very much. You look so pretty today baby girl. Your mom and dad would be very proud."

I watch as Grandaddy takes Gran into his arms. I see all the love that flows freely between them. Arugh I can't seem to stop crying. Even if there happy tears.

I excuse my self to go fix my make up. As Kim is doing wonders on my touch ups I hear Janice sniffling behind me. I look at her with a smile and ask.

" What's the matter Janice. Is it your hormones too."

She shakes her head yes. As Kim starts her repairs I say.

" You look so beautiful in your dress. Jason's gonna flip when he sees you."

Her dress is simple but elegant. A strapless sweet heart neckline a line dress. Pleated bodice with a soft satin skirt, with a side drape. Low cut back with a silver ribbon tied in the back to hold it on.

We had all decided to not wear anything on our heads. We are all wearing our hair down. All our dresses hide our baby bumps.

I'm great full for that. We have been practicing masking our scents after one of Jackson's Weres mentioned that we smelled pregnant.

Most of the Weres and other guests here are all Supe's. And even though they might know who we are they don't know about the babies yet.

Cc comes in to give each of us our blue garters. Our borrowed and very old earrings. She has been such a help. She says,

" All my children are in place. The Guards have every one checked in off the list. And the boys are here too.

You two are as beautiful brides as I have seen. We will start the ceremony in 10 minutes. Panthia Niall and Godric are all waiting out in the tent.

The boys did a terrific job with the preperations. You are both gonna love it. I am gonna go get Pam and we will meet you downstairs."

I give myself one last look. I hug Kim as does Janice. Both thanking her. When I open the door there's Jc in his little white tux.

He grabs my hand and Janice's as he pulls us down the hall. He is so excited today. He has practiced walking down the isle for a week.

Once we reach the bottom of the stairs. All our maids of honor give us our bouquets of Calla Lilly's. They opted to not have bouquets as their caring our pledging pouches.

We all stepped out onto the front porch to find our men waiting in their white tuxes. All looking good enough to eat.

Eric and Alc have their gold gold cufflinks and buttons as Jason has silver. Their best men have champagne and pink bow ties to match the ladies. Eric, Alc, Jason and their best men, Quinn, Jackson, and a vampire I had never seen before. As if on Cue Eric introduces him.

" Ladies this is my brother Brachas. { pronounced bri as }.

Brachas this is my other mate Sookie. And this is Pamela's other mate Janice you look lovely Janice. Lover you look stunning. I have missed you."

Brachas takes my hand and shaking it surprising me as he says

" It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I will be proud to defend my brother and his mates. I will see you later."

As he moves away I look to Eric and he says

" Lover he has known about the Prophesy longer than I. I told you he is older than I and I believe he was the one to have seen the skins as Godric painted them."

He leans down to give me a peck on my cheek just as Alc slides in kissing my other cheek saying

" You my love look absolutely gorgeous. The dress is pretty too. I am going over to see my sister. I'll try to keep her from killing your brother."

I feel like I was just caught in a whirlwind. I look at Brachas as Eric takes him to Alley for him to walk with. I have a feeling that Brachas is something more. I need to remember to set a time to talk to Godric about him.

My brother finally stumbles over with the help of Quinn. I thank Quinn and grab my brother who immediately starts to glow.

Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea. I step back quickly trying to hide the glowing drunk, as Quinn, Alc and Janice noticed all stepping in front of us to try to hide us from prying eyes. They look from Jason's now sober appearance to my shocked expression. As the glow dissipates, they all shrug and return to their previous spots. Jason as always quips.

" Cool new power sis. No more hangovers. I like that. You look pretty in you dress too. Though you don't look as pregnant as Janice does and your bigger than her."

Oh lord. I peek behind me to see if Alc or Janice heard my dumb brother. Alc must have heard cause If looks could kill I'd be an only child now. I whisper scream at him.

Jason Earl Stackhouse. Don't you dare insult your mates like that. Your already getting death stares from Pam for showing up drunk. You knew how important today is. How could you say something so hurtful. You know better."

He can be insufferable at times but he usually isn't this bad. He rolls his eyes as he looks at me and says quietly.

" Geez I get bitched at from Alc, Quinn and Eric first thing. Then Pam, Janice and Gran as well as Granddaddy give me hell when they all see me. Now you too.

Hell. It was just a drinking game. I didn't mean to get so drunk. It ain't all my fault ya know. Alc and Eric both was drinkin with me.

You know that Alc and Eric think they can hold their own against me but I won the game. All those years of parting paid off."

He smirks at me while winking. I reach up and swat him on the back of his head . I swear sometimes I think all that's in his head is a squirrel and a exorcize wheel. With a sign that reads out of order.

When the good lord passed out common sense, my brother got in the wrong line. Twice. Please lord give me strength I whisper to him.

" Jason winning is why you got yelled at you big dummy. And I hit you because apparently, it didn't take the first 7 times you were griped at. How many people does it take to get through your thick skull."

I look at him through narrowed eyes. He finally has a look of guilt on his face as he mumbles out a sorry to all of us standing close by.

Every one gets to the one their walking down the isle with. I hear the music start as Stairway to heaven plays.

Jc grabs Cc's hand starts down the steps to the tent and down the isle. Once they reach the tent Alley and Brachas start their way over then Quinn and Ame's, then Fran and Jackson,.

As soon as they enter the tent I hear the music change to the wedding march as Pam and Eric proceed then Jason and I go followed by Janice and Alc.

Once I reach the tent the sight is so beautiful. The whole tent is lit with fairy lights everywhere. All the walls have lattice attached to them with alternating gold and silver tulle running through the lattice alternating with the fairy lights.

Huge floral arrangements centered in front of each lattice hung. I look at the arrangements and I see flowers of all types, all in white.

The floor is a wooden floor with petals scattered about. Every one is standing and all the chairs are facing the most beautiful arch at the end of the isle. There are several fairy lights, flowers and lace inter twined in the lattice work.

There is a layer of gold white silver fabric that hangs from the ceiling close to the wall behind the arch. The alter if you can call it that.\

Is made up of a table draped in a white cloth with both a gold and silver goblets on them. There is some rope in gold and silver and what looks like a antique box of some sort sitting on it. Those must be for the pledging.

There are 3 chairs sitting just off to the side and slightly back with Godric Niall and an old lady with milky eyes that is called Pathia.

On either side of the table are two huge candles with 3 wicks burning in each one. One is gold and one is silver.

Right in front of the candles are two ropes coiled on stands. One rope is gold and the other is silver colored.

There is one candle and stand in the center of the arch not lit, with 4 candles surrounding it.

The ancient one and Niall stands up and walks over to stand in front of the arch to where Godric is now standing.

As we come to the end of the isle each couple separating those on the left hand side go to the left side of Godric and the rest to the right.

My mates and I stand just in front of our respective groomsmen and maid of honor. Facing our siblings across from us .

We women turn and give our bouquets to our maid of honor. Taking the pledge pouch from them. I am surprised that I am not more emotional than I have been.

I feel very calm. Like this is right. I can feel excitement and love from my mates. I am keeping a thread of my telepathy open to make sure there are no surprises.

Pathia asks

" Who here is to be pledged."

All six of us answer

" We are your grace."

I see both Niall and Godric holding the goblets on either side of Pathia she asks.

" Ladies gift your mates with your pledging pouch."

I turn to Eric first and give him the pouch as he pulls the knife from it kissing it and hands it back to me. I in turn kiss it and place it back in the pouch where I repeat the process with Alc. Once I receive it back again from him.

I place it in the pouch once more and hand it back to Alc where he goes through the same steps with Eric.

I look across at my brother and they are doing the same. Paithia takes each knife and pouch. She hands off the silver knife and pouch to Niall. Godric holds the goblet in front of Eric. She turns to us as she says.

" This is a pledging of love. A joining of 3. All who are here bear witness and heed my words. No one Supe or otherwise will break their pledge. Punishment will be instant death.

Place your left wrist over the goblet Eric. By allowing your blood to flow freely you are acknowledging you mates and blood bonding and pledging to them both for eternity.

Sookie place your left wrist over the goblet by allowing your blood to flow freely you are acknowledging your mates and blood bonding and pledging to them for eternity.

Alcide place your left wrist..."

There is an audible snick of fangs dropping and sniffing as the guests scent my blood. Eric takes my wrist and heals it quickly all while he and Alc let out a warning growl.

She takes the goblet from Godric and says.

" This is a pledging and bonding for love for all eternity. By the will of the Gods and Goddesses of old. All that has been foretold will now come to pass. Nothing can stop this now."

She passes the goblet to Eric who takes a drink then passes it to me. I pass to Alc who finishes it. Handing the goblet back to Godric.

He retrieves a white cloth to clean the knife and the goblet. He then burns the cloth with our mingled blood on it.

We watch as she repeats this process with Jason and his mates. Once she and Godric are seated . Niall remains with us, he takes the gold rope from the stand.

He drapes it on our shoulders and with each of the ends he ties one of my hands to my mates. Repeating the process with Jason. He then turns to face those gathered. He says

" As reigning Prince of the Fae and the Great grandfather to Princess Sookie Stackouse Brigant and Prince Jason Stackhouse Brigant. I ask that all bear witness to this Fae mating ritual.

My children you have chosen your mates. You each now along with your mates will be bound to each other by all of nature.

The wind will take your scent to your mates if you are in need of them.

The water will be a source of nutrition for you and all your future offspring.

Fire will warm you and keep you all safe as the night and days will never end.

The mother earth will provide you with all you need to live

You will all share in each others gifts.

What was once a hindrance is now a pleasure, what could harm you once can no more.

What was mortality is immortality now.

What was concern is now comfort to you and your mates.

Take from each other as often as you need, as you will always be just what you mates will need in turn."

As soon as he started speaking the 4 candles started to flicker . Their flames getting longer reaching for the center candle by the time he finished the center candle was burning brightly and the other 4 were gone. Not just burned out but poof gone.

The rope also unbound itself from us and disappeared only to reappear back on the stands it came from.

At the same time this all was happening, I heard gasps and more fangs extend again. I heard once again a low growl come from my mates.

I looked across at Jason and they were glowing silver. Uh oh. I look up to Eric and he's glowing Gold. Well Crap.

So much for not letting all our secrets out. But once the ropes returned to their stands the glow faded away.

Once Niall sat. Godric walked over. He stands in the middle between us.

Godric recites a long forgotten poem about soul mates and speaks more of the prophecy. He goes to the table and returns with the old box. He then says

" Who here shall bare witness to the lawful human marriage between Sookie Stackhouse Brigant and Alcide Herveaux- Northman."

Eric says

" I do."

Godric smirks as he asks

" Alcide do you take Sookie as you lawfully wedded wife, out of love and devotion with your heart and soul?"

" Yes I do."

Godric looks at me as a smile comes to his face he says

" Sookie do you take Alcide to be your lawfully wedded husband ,out of love and devotion with your heart and soul?"

" Yes I do."

He turns to Eric and asks.

" Eric Herveaux- Northman do you take Sookie to be your wife out of love and devotion with your heart and soul?"

" Yes I do"

" And do you also take Alcide to be your husband out of love and devotion with your heart and soul?"

" Yes I do."

" Alcide Herveaux-Northman do you take Eric to be your husband out of love and devotion with your heart and soul?"

" Yes I do."

" Sookie Stackhouse Brigant do you take Eric as your husband out of love and devotion with your heart and soul?"

" Yes I do."

He turns and asks the same of Pam, Jason and Janice. He opens the box to show the rings. He walks to each of us as he blesses the ring kissing the ring he hands each of us ours, placing it in the palm of our right hand.

He then instructs Eric to take my ring along with Alc as they place my ring on my finger next to my other rings. We repeat the process until all have our rings on our fingers.

He returns the box to the table. He then retrieves the ropes, bringing them over and ties our wrists together. He binds all six of our hands together. Palms touching the palm's of our mates. As we are now all looking at each other.

Repeating the process with my brother. He then return to the middle between us. He addresses everyone.

"You have all witnessed the lawful marriage between Sookie and Alcide, Jason and Janice.

You have also witnessed the marriage between Eric Sookie and Alcide. Pam Jason and Janice.

Joined forever out of love and devotion, giving their hearts and souls to each other.

No one man or beast, human or Supe will be able to separate these soul mates for all eternity Please each of you in turn speak your vows to each other."

He steps back as I notice the golden glow is back and pulsing I speak to my mates.

"Eric, Alc, you are my life mate my sou mates. I have never want any one the way I want you both. You are my reason for existing. I give to you both all that I am. My life, my laughter, my friendship, my magic, my security, my devotion, and always my love. My ultimate gift to give you both is my powers. And I give it freely to you both. You are both now and forever True Immortals. No longer will silver, sun, draining beheading biting or staking bring any harm you. You have True immortality as the Gods and Goddesses of old. As do I. Blessed be. "

my tears are flowing freely now as Eric states.

" Lovers, you are both the only reason I am alive now. Through you both I have a chance at everything I thought to no longer be an option for me. In both of your eyes I see our future. One that I will cherish for ever. I give to you both all I possess. I give you my magic, my assets, my wealth and all my vampire gifts. You are now stronger, faster,your senses are sharper, your mind quicker. I give this all freely. For in return I ask for nothing but to allow me to love you both for ever and be yours as you are both mine. "

I feel a sense of power shift almost righting its self as Alc starts

" I never saw or felt the level of love and devotion from anyone until we all met. It was a tug in my chest that I couldn't ignore. More than a feeling of just love. Like I need to be with you both, just to continue to breath. I know I have never really thought much about the subject of soul mates and even less of love at first sight. I didn't think it was real. But you both have me believing in both now. I give you my magic to turn. I give to you both all I am. I will hunt with only y'all run with only y'all change with only y'all. I will lay with no other as you are both my friends, my lovers, my life, my mates."

I watch as Jason says

" Pamela Janice. I love ya both with all I am. I want nothing more than to make you both happy and healthy. In good times and bad. Even when ya want ta kill me. I to gift you both with my magic and powers so that you both now have no weaknesses you are now and forever more, True Immortals. As the God and Goddesses have said so let it be."

I see pink tears threaten to spill as Pam declares,

"You both have given me something I have been missing out on my whole life human or vampire. But never knew I was missing it. Not until I met the both of you. With love and the chance at something so few will ever have. True Immortality. You have shown me how to love again how to co exist. I give to you in exchange my magic and vampirism to you both. Though I think I got the better end of the deal. You are both mine. As I am yours."

Janice takes a deep breath as she starts

" I have never held much stock in love at first sight and I never thought of my self ever being in a committed relationship ever again. You have both given me something I feel with my whole being. I see it in your touches your looks and your love. I have never known the feeling of complete bliss that you can only get from the ones you love. So I share all I am with you both freely. I too will never change, hunt or lay with another."

The ropes just simple disappear. My men each in turn kiss me sweetly. After they kissed We all turn facing everybody as Godric anounces

" I would like to introduce to you for the first time the Trilogy Princess Sookie, Eric, and Alcide Herveaux- Northman. The Triad Prince Jason ,Pamela and Janice Stackhouse Brigant. What the Gods and Goddesses created let no one harm. They are all our future. Protect them with all you are."

SUNDAY EVENING

THE RECEPTION

EPOV

Never in my long life have I had a day like today. If someone had told me a couple months ago that I would spend my last night before my pledging involved in a stupid drinking game only to be awoken by my maker a couple of hours before we are all to marry hung over.

I would have called them crazy. By the Gods I don't remember ever being this hungover in my human life.

I look over to see Jason smirking as he takes another drink. Fuck. I kick Alc's boot clad foot while moving his other foot from my crotch.

I get up and sneek out so that Alc will have to deal with Jason. The way I feel I might to see how much harm his body could endure.

I barely remember getting ready. I remember talking to Sookie on the phone. But for the life of me I can't remember what was said. I have never in my long life felt worse.

I have suffered many tortures and punishments and I still feel worse now. As we got to the house and eventually out to the porch.

I met several persons and Faery's that I can only hope they weren't that important to Sookie or to Alc.

The march and ceremony was a blur.

Thank the Gods that I learned many a century ago how to school my features. I notice that Jason has finally sobered up.

I barely got my vows out and if Godric hadn't compelled me to answer his questions everyone would have known something was up.

I am just glad that Godric finally took pity on me and gave me a couple of drops of his blood so I could focus.

I am standing here politely listening to my brother chatter on about what he has been doing since taking the crown of Sweden. As I am waiting for the women to return to us so that we may start this reception.

Gods forbid they wear the same thing for the reception that they wore to the ceremony. I will never understand the need to change so damn often.

I am old enough that I remember you being considered wealthy if you owned more than what you were wearing at the time.

I see Alc walk over with our brother in law in tow. Why we have to babysit his ass is beyond my understanding.

And why I am taking orders from Pam now just proves that women are more scarey when they are hormonal than when their not. I will never live this down.

But I have rather grown attached to my penis and balls, and anyway I am leaving for my honeymoon later. I'll need them then. I see Alc smirk and snicker out

" I fed and burped his ass. Your turn. Don't let him go near the god damn bar.

You know if you would have stood up to Pam I would have backed you up and we could be drinking and having a good time instead of taking care of this overgrown infant."

How the hell he wants to drink more is beyond me. At that the over grown infant speaks up.

" Shit y'all ain't gotta watch me cause I'll be at the bar. You'll know right where ta find me when the girls get back.

How come y'all s so afraid of em anyway. I'm the one that sleeps with em. Shit all y'all s got is Sook an she can be mean some times. But with her new power I can drink all I want now an she can just sober me right up. Easy peesy.

So like I said. I'll be at the bar. Ya want me to bring ya something."

I know he graduated from college and has shown just how smart he really is. But when it comes to common sense and self preservation from his mates. It's almost like he has turned that switch off in his brain and now he can't find it to turn it back on. I finally answer him

" You are not going to drink the night away again tonight. It was a mistake to turn it into a game last night. A game you suggested I believe.

We are not afraid of yer women as you put it. They are pregnant and in case you forgot hormonal. I don't want a scene at our reception nor do I want to have to clean up after they go after your ass. As your wives so elegantly put it. I quote Pam threatening

You will watch him and not allow him any alcohol at all while we are gone. If he even has a sip you will only be sightseeing on you honeymoon while you wait for your dick and nuts to grow back. You get what I 'm putting down.

And with Janice adding either keep him sober till we come back in a few minutes or you will both be his guardians till we get back from Hawaii. Less your man hoods each. End quote. Alc from what they said what did you think would happen?"

Alc folds his arms over his chest and growls out,

" We would be the loneliest men on their honeymoon and don't you think for one fucking second that if we have to wait for our cocks to grow back. So will you shit head. I'll rip it off myself if I half to. Got it dumb ass."

It was as if a light bulb went off over his head the way his eyes lit up with recognition. He held his hand up in surrender as he says

" Fine I wont drink none. Damn I can't believe you are so afraid of their threatening your fucking dicks. All I'd have ta do is touch Sook and I'm sober again but whatever."

I heard him say that before. So I ask

" What do you mean all you need to do is touch Sook and your sober again."

I look at Jason expecting an answer but it's Alc who jumps in first.

" You remember just how drunk he was before the ceremony on the porch."

Yes I remember I had to command Pamela not to kill before I can say a word Jason jumps in.

" I wasn't drunk hell I was hungover. That hangover drink didn't work worth shit dude."

I put a hand to Alc chest to keep him from maiming the idiot. When he growls out

" You didn't drink it remember fuck tard. Anyway as I was saying. When we were lining up to walk down the isle Quinn practically carried his ass over to Sookie.

As soon as they touched a purple glow emitted from Sookie and was absorbed by Jason. He was immediately sober. Sookie apparently healed him. Though that doesn't give him permission to just drink all he wants."

Before I can blink Jason has a beer and about to down it as he says.

" I am a grown ass man dammit. I don't need no ones permission ta drink. You 2 have it easy you only got Sook's hormones ta deal with.

I got a two fer. If one starts she gets the other one going. It's been a livin hell I tell ya. These past 2 weeks.

I love em an all but shit I need a little stress reduction before I go off with em fer 2 damn weeks. Hell I think my hair is turning gray.

The Doc say's that their hormones aren't gonna get better till sometime after the baby's are born. Do you even realize that with my empathic powers getting stronger, each fucking day is like a livin nightmare.

Hell I can tell ya right now Pam's in a snit cause Ame's forgot ta bring a Gucci somethin an Janice is in tears cause Pam's mad at her best friend for no reason.

Hell Sook's getting mad at all of um. And all them bitches are gonna get worse the closer they get to their due date. I can just tell

So y'all be all high an mighty all ya want. Don't come ta me when you can't handle it no more. I gotta nuff shit sandwich ta chew on my own. And y'all ain't helpin me none now."

He downs the beer in one gulp. And grabs a champagne flute as a waiter passes by downing it before Alc and I can stop him.

Damn I feel sorry for the sob but I still want to have the pleasure of being able to pleasure my husband and wife later on. Just as I am about to say something Jason exclaims.

" All hell's bout ta break loose. Their all pissed and determined that we'll each side with them cause their right. I don't know bout you two but I'm gone.

But I remember the last time I didn't side with Sook or Janice. An it wasn't pretty or nice. They can hold a grudge better than anyone I know. I am a chicken shit an I own it bye."

And with that he disappeared. The shudder that went through Alc's body only had me wondering how bad the grudge truly was.

The Ladies in question all enter the tent at the same time. All with looks of determination, anger and spite. I glance at Alc as the color drains from his face as he shudders again then swallows hard. He has a look I have never seen before and I never want to see again.

I have tortured people that didn't look that terrified. Maybe Jason has the right idea if we stay drunk at least when they rip our dicks off we won't remember.

As soon as they spot us I see Pam and Janice get a look that made my penis and nuts want to run and hide.

As the fearsome trio as the have been named, makes their way over to us. I see Cc and Fran comforting Alley and Amelia.

What the hell exactly happened up there. They were only gone 15 damn minutes. As Pam gets close enough she starts in.

"Eric where in the hell is my soon to be altered husband. I asked you to do one simple task. Are you finally so old and senile that you are having memory lapses now. What good are you really. What. Good. Are. You.

And you Alc when we left he was standing next to you. You maybe my brother in law now but if he has had so much as I sip.

Stupid stupid men I swear you won't be able to fuck again until well after the babies are born. I know ..."

The whole time shes been ranting she has been backing us both into the back wall of the tent with Sookie and Janice hot on her heels.

I have had enough of her insolence as I interrupt her rambling.

" Enough Pamela. You will stop with the threats of bodily harm. to all of us. I will command you if necessary. I have put up with it for far longer than I should have..."

I am interrupted by a crying ball of fury named Janice.

" You just shut the fuck up..."

Pam is now crying as is Janice and Sookie both look about ready to kill. I notice that no one seems to notice our cowering as their yelling when I see Alc gulp and inch further back I am about to rip into them as the air behind me whispers.

" Don't do it man. She's meaner than a bear protecting her youngin. And very vindictive."

I glance at Alc as he barely shakes his head yes. Dammit these women need to learn that it is only their hormones causing them to be nuts. Women have been having baby's for millenia. They need to think before they react.

But apparently I'm the only one left that's got any sense. As Janice continues

" ….. Don't you dare talk to my wife that way you big overgrown viking you. You my be able to command her.

But you can't me and I promise you I will make good on my threats. You don't scare me none. Neither of you.

She's under a lot of stress and not only did you fail today at a simple request but you both failed miserably earlier at keeping booze away from our husband..."

I was about to start a fight with her. At her blatant disrespect fullness. But Sookie jumped in looking like the little tigress she is.

" Hey don't y'all go threatening my mates or y'all will be dealing with me got it. And it won't be pretty neither.

You two need ta chill out. Where in the h e double hockey sticks do you two get off. Upstairs Pam you were so pissed off cause something wasn't packed.

If ya wanted it here ya should of packed it yourself. You made Alley and Ames both cry with your useless ranting, which in turn made Janice cry.

I get the hormones and all. I really do. But there is a limit to what people are gonna take. And I for one have had enough.

So has my brother whose hiding right now from the two of y'all behind Eric and Alc. He's flipping out right now cause y'all s emotions are going back in forth.

Between being at each others throats and being at his. Y'all both need to relax take a chill pill or something cause those 3 men are all scared and tired of y'all s constant outbursts.

Jeez Louise I've got just as many hormone as y'all do and ya don't see me threatening no one. Come on Alc Eric Jason, I'm ready for some food and cake.

Jason if your gonna be invisible then stop grabbing drinks off trays. I can still see the freaking glass ya nut tard . And you mister will remain sober till we all leave for our honeymoons got it?"

' Yes m. I got it. "

Said the air behind me with the glass floating. I snatched the glass away from him just before he could finish it off and his mates could zero in on his location. I grabbed Sookie just before she turned as Janice and Pam were now feeling around for Jason as I asked .

" Are you doing something so that no one heard our fight. Be cause as I look around no one seems to even know were here. Much less arguing."

She smiles up at me as Alc as she wraps her arms around us. She says quietly.

" Well yes I threw up a shroud and cloaking spell around the 6 of us. With you being crowned in 12 days I thought that you wouldn't want them to see you getting yelled at.

I didn't want you to seem weak in front of nobody especially with them not knowing about the baby's an all."

My lover is so smart and quick. I am so proud of her. Hugging her closer I continue

" That is a very special power to have. It will come in handy in the future I am sure. Come lovers let's get you both something to eat and I will go schmooze the guests until such time as we cut the cake and then dance our first dance. You know how much I love you both."

I kiss Sookie's temple as did Alc. As I release them both he says.

" I'll take Sookie to eat and you go schmooze. I'll send word when were ready to get the show on the road. Tinker bug sober your brother up so my sister and new sister in law don't look like idiots feeling the air."

I watch as I leave them. As they all just seem to disappear into thin air. I go over to a group of vampires I know well . One in particular. How the hell did Victor Madden get in. Someones head will roll. I need to find Godric

SUNDAY NIGHT

RECEPTION CONT...

APOV

Hell this day has been one roller coaster after another. God I am still feeling nauseous just thinking about it.

First I wake up on the floor with the feeling that I swallowed a skunk sprayed shit covered piece of carpet that is attached to my fucking tongue.

The last thing I remember was toasting to stupid baby names. That and I think I was playing with Eric's crotch cause he passed out first.

I remember now why we stopped having all weekend parties during college. Course then when I woke I was usually left with someone I had no idea who the fuck they were.

I look around and I see Jason fucking Stackhouse still fucking drinking. Shit I try to focus on my watch only the numbers won't cooperate with my eyes.

I sit up regretting it immediately. I snatch the fucking glass from shit lick before he can down it. As he starts cussing I just growl out for him to go get ready.

I go to the Kitchen where I drink 3 bottles of water down quickly along with some aspirin.

I make my way to the stairs to find asshole singing while lying upside down on the stairs, his head just one step away from the marble floor. Lucky bastard.

I yank his ass up an sling his drunk ass over my shoulder. I toss him in the shower turning it on cold full blast.

It seems like it takes him a couple of minutes to realize the water was cold I tell him to get ready to get married and not to drink anymore.

I go find Eric standing in the middle of our room naked and dripping wet only to hand me the phone as soon as I enter.

Sookie reminds me of Jason's old hangover cure. I just hope like hell it works as a still drunk as a skunk cure too.

I get ready in record time and go make Jason his cure all only to find that mother fuckers still in the shower. Shit.

I tell him to hurry his ass up. We need to leave soon that his hangover cure is on the counter. As he comes out I see him down a drink quickly only to find out it was more Jack not his cure all. That he flushed. Jackass.

I am dressing the stupid prick as I holler for everyone else to meet us in here. I leave Eric to finish dressing Jason as I pop Quinn and Godric over to Gran's old bedroom.

Then I pop back to get Jason and Eric. Once were all there I see Gran come in leading a man I've only ever seen in pictures over to us.

I make the introductions to Eric. As Gran hugs Jason she gripes him up one side and down the other then Granddad Earl lite's into him too.

I am still hungover as hell when we go out to the porch and meet Eric's brother Brachas. Well Godrics other child. I still haven't got all that vampire shit straight yet.

Quinn practically carry's Jason over to Sookie to walk down the isle with. When she touches him a purple glow shoots from her into him sobering him immediately.

I shoot a warning glare at assholes back. For talking about Janice being fat. Hell the last thing I need are her tears. Then I laugh when Sookie smacks her brother for being an ass.

The wedding was well a wedding. I thought we were gonna have a fight on our hands when they cut Sookie's wrist then Jason's too.

I thought I was gonna hurl when Godric handed me the blood to drink. But it actually made my stomach settle a little. When we got to the reception,

Janice and Pam threatened both mine and Eric's baby makers if we didn't keep Jason and the booze apart. I feed the shit head. All while grabbing several drinks outta his hand. He still keep trying.

Why am I the babysitter again. Oh right me and my junk are close friends and don't want to be separated before my honeymoon. That and Eric snuck off.

No sooner do I try to pawn off the bane of my existence. Then shit lick spouts off about the girl's all mouthing off to each other and coming down to get our sides. Before I can ask how does he know what the hell their talking about .

He pulls a Houdini. As I look all around for his ass Pam comes over and proceeds to rip Eric and I each a new asshole.

Only when Eric finally finds his balls, my sister starts in. I have only seen her this upset twice in her life and both times I lived with ice on a part of my body that wished to be somewhere else.

I see and feel Eric's temper rise again and I here the air talking as he looks at me I nod . I hope he just keeps it to himself.

These hormonal bitches can go from calm to crazy or 0 to 60 in less than it takes to blink. Finally Sookie comes to our rescue.

I grab up Sook and head foe the food after she sobers Jason again.. I am starving. We set it up to be buffet style cause of all the different types of Supe's attending.

We sit in silence as we eat only she's testing the zipper to my pants with all the little food gasms shes having. Shit it would be easier if she would just cop a feel.

The tent looks really nice. That woman did a great job decorating. All the centerpieces on all the tables kept with the theme of our wedding.

As we finished up a waiter came by and handed us each a glass of champagne and I looked hard at Sookie as she picked up the glass only to hand back and ask for sparkling apple cider.

I smiled at her. We got up and all took more pictures at slicing the cake. The thing I am looking forward to the most is our first dance.

I notice Godric going to the stage as Eric grabs up mine and Sookie's hands. He leads us over to the dance floor. As Godric announces.

" May I have everyone's attention. I would like to introduce to you for your listening and dancing pleasures , Adele."

Sookie is jumping up and down. Wiggling between us. As Eric and I lean down kissing her on her cheeks. Adele takes the stage

" Thank you all for inviting me. For our first number I would like to do a favorite of mine and from what I have been told a favorite of Princess Sookie.

Your Husbands, they love you very very very much. I wish you all the happiness in the world . Let's hear it for the first dance of Mr. Mrs and Mr. Herveaux-Northman. Lovesong."

Eric and I wrap Sookie up in our arms. This is the song we always here her singing . I look at her as she is staring at the stage. Mesmerized

She has tears streaming down her cheeks. But I know that they are happy tears. She can't seem to stand still as she wiggles around and reaches up kissing our cheeks and saying.

" You Guys. Oh my God I love you. So much. Thank you."

I hold her tighter as her wiggling is seriously putting a strain on the zipper in my pants. I smile down as she feels my bulge and blushes. Eric says

" Lover shh Listen"

We all begin to sway and dance to the music. She moves to the music as though she was born to dance. She is so beautiful, here now always and forever.

When Make you feel Love was next. Eric stepped back as she and I danced to this song. When Set fire to the Rain began I danced her right into Eric's arms.

I am not sure what kind of dance they were dancing but they looked like they had been practicing those steps for years.

I never felt more in love with them both when I rejoined them when Adele sang Rolling in the Deep. Jason Janice And Pam joined us too.

I know this was Janice's favorite song. We stepped off to let Jason Janice and Pam have the next song Someone like You.

When Need you Now started Pam came over to us at the side as Jason and Janice continued dancing. I always knew that Janice always loved Jason. This song, it fits them.

Just as I know when she married Dale, Jason wasn't the same man he is now. He was the first one to her side when it was over with Dale. He even moved her back home quietly before we even knew her marriage was over.

For all his asinine ways. He is loyal to her. Hell to both of them. I can see the love in their faces. As well as their movements.

As Rumor has It Pam danced her turn with Jason. While I held my crying sister in one arm and my crying wife in the other.

We all took our siblings for a turn around the floor to Promise This. Soon we were all joined by family and friends to I'll be Waiting.

We danced to a couple more songs. Adele was great. All the songs she choose were perfect. She even sang several that were not her songs.

I swear Sookie floated back to our table where we ate our cake. I actually felt bad for Eric and Pam. As they didn't want the other vamps to know that they could eat now.

Poor bastard sat with Sook in his lap as she moaned with each bite she ate. Hell I could see the pain in his eyes.

Once the reception was starting to wind down. I gave Eric a nod that I was ready to leave any time he was. Sook well she was in heaven.

As Adele sang her last song Friday I'm in Love by the cure. She had dedicated it to all the lovers out there.

We said bye to everyone that mattered. And waved to the rest. The 6 of us were sharing a limo to the private air field.

Eric and I had pitched in together on a private jet to send Janice Jason and Pam to Maui. Godric owns a large working plantation that he loaned them as a honeymoon gift.

As we stopped just outside the airfield about 2 miles away. I watch as Sook closes her eyes Eric asks her.

" Lover do you hear anything around or on the planes. Particularly anyone wanting to know the planes destinations."

You could see the concentration on her face as she scanned everyone. After what seemed like an hour, though I'm sure it was a few minutes. She replies.

" There isn't anyone around the airstrip at all. But how many people are supposed to be on each jet?" Eric looks murderous as he says.

" Only 2. one vampire and one Were each. No humans at all. Why what do you hear?"

She closes her eyes again you can see the fear creep in and the tears start as she says

" On one plane closest to the runway there are 6 beings I say beings as they appear to be glamored. But I don't think there humans. Though it's hard to say.

Their all hiding in the luggage compartment in the belly of the plane. They are to grab us and then fling themselves off the plane once it reaches its highest altitude. Their to commit suicide. Eric? We can't let them do that."

Sookie looks sick. I rub her back as Eric presses.

" Lover they want at least 3 of us dead. Now what of the other plane."

Once again she closes her eyes and I see tears streaming down her face in earnest. Shit not good. Eric takes her onto his lap as he gently prods.

" Lover it must be bad. I can feel your distress and you fear. Please tell us what is going on. You are our only defense to stop what ever plans they have."

I continue to rub her back as I can even feel the fear and pain shuddering through her. She squeaks out though tears.

" I can't Eric it's it's just awful."

Shit. Her emotions are getting stronger and worse by the second I see Jason is starting to get fidgety. He must be feeling for the emotions on the planes no doubt. Fuck what can we say to make her talk. Dammit I wish that for the first time she was able to share this gift. I try.

"Please baby help us. Tinker bug. Hey can you do this. You are much stronger than you think you are. If we go ahead what are they wanting to do to us."

She cries out.

" Destroy us, all of us. They are so evil looking. They have nothing but sharp pointy teeth. Their ears are pointy on each end. They are talking about who they have to convince us to cooperate with them if we don't board. They they oh god Jason they have Hadley."

Fuck her cousin. Shit this isn't going to end well. I say

" Baby Please you know that we'll do what ever we can to save your cousin but we can't with out knowing everything you can find out."

Damn we need information. Why the hell couldn't we have a premonition about this. What good is all the powers we possess, if we can still be surprised like this. Eric hands Sookie over to me. Putting her in my lap as he says.

" These are Elves lover. I am going to fly above the plane and see what I can over hear."

Sookie jumps up attaching herself to Eric's back as he gets the door open as she and I holler at the same time.

" No"

I pull Sookie off his back as he sits back down. As she climbs over into his lap leaving her legs in my lap. I see a resolve come over her. She starts again.

" I wasn't through. That was a human I was listening to. I can't read them their fuzzy like the fae but cloudier.

They have Hadley there too. She is in a great deal of pain. But she is who I am reading now. She is replaying everything that has happened to her since they took her, yesterday on a loop in hopes I'll be listening.

The Queen's first Andre was staked in his daytime rest. He had her hidden in a safe house. There are 4 of those elves things.

2 humans besides Hadley. All in a lot of pain and 3 vampires. All in the middle of the plane I can't detect any weres or anyone else on that plane.

The missing pilots for that plane are dead they killed them in the hangar along with everyone else. They zapped them, then ripped their heads off.

Oh God it was awful. That's when they boarded the plane.

The first plane there is one were and one vampire in the front of the plane. And no one else other than the ones hiding below.

Wait no there's two additional vampires in the tail and the were has also been glamored. The humans don't seem to know the others are on the plane.

But can't really tell. All I can hear are their instructions. It's all they can think of.

The other plane by the hanger. The one with Hadley. Their pacing. The elves. Their getting very agitated.

They are talking about using their magic so we can't escape. Their gonna turn over oh god me to the vampire there and destroy the rest of us. Regardless of whether we have quickened?"

What a major cluster fuck. Hell not one buy both planes are traps. I rub Sookie's hand and legs as there's nothing else to do.

If we storm one plane that will alert the others that we're here. Then they'll either attack or lie in wait. I doubt they will run from either plane.

I wonder if there are working together or not. That could help to decide which plane we attack first so I ask.

" Baby are you sure that they are not together?"

I see a gleam in Eric's eyes. Eric jumps in.

" Oh I believe they are all together. I believe that that plane is simply to dispose of the other 3. What I want to know is how they know is which plane which group will get on. If they are simply to destroy us all then how do they know which plane is for which."

The door suddenly opens as Sookie sends a protection spell covering the limo zapping whom ever open the door I look out hell I say

" Sookie release them. You got Godric Ally and Cc frozen out here. They must have been zapped backwards. Cause their in mid air. "

I look back in at Sookie as she looks relieved. As she releases them they all fly back to the car entering the car. Godric says

" I felt your anger then your fear and anger again tell me everything you know. Don't leave anything out."

As Eric and the others catch them up to speed. I take Sookie in my lap and I wrap her my arms around her. I hold her tightly as I listen.

She is apparently still monitoring the thoughts on the planes. As she never completely relaxes. Hell her emotions are like a roller coaster.

I don't see how anyone wouldn't go fucking crazy feeling anothers emotions. Yet Jason has always been able to function fine. And Sookie, hell it's gotta be whole a lot worse for her.

I am barely managing with just hers and Eric's feelings. Godric's voice bring me back to the present.

" I thought their might be a problem. I agree that they are working together. But my guess is that they glamored information about ownership on the planes.

Simple deduction that you would fly on your own plane. This is precisely why I have never bought one. If they had both been rented they would have had to come up with another plan.

You had said that Victor Madden was there this evening. He was your leak. I checked the guest list after you said he was there.

You were right. He was not on the list. I have quietly taken him to the cells. He was just getting off his phone.

I believe that Decatro is behind this. I checked with Pathia. She hasn't had a vision about this. So I believe that this has been very last minute. This is what you will do..."

As we approach the planes in the limo Godric Cc and Alley one on each of his arms as they all get out and run at human speed. Entering the first plane so that if their watching they will hopefully think it's Janice Jason and Pam.

Once the door is closed on the plane and it is starting down the runway we get out. Eric is carrying Sookie and kissing on her neck as I am hugging on Eric.

We look to be totally distracted with each other. We are far from it. We even manage to stumble on the steps laughing, with Sookie giggling.

As we entered the plane I release them and turn and close the door locking and rapping on the captains door to start the engines.

As I turn back around Sookie already has them all frozen. The elves have zap lines coming from their hands towards all 3 of us an inch away. They were watching I 'll say that.

I hear the 3 humans as they start to screaming. I dodge around the zap that's an inch from my chest and signal our siblings through the window it's safe.

As they pop into the plane. Janice takes one human and pops her out. Jason and Pam follow suit. Pam assesses their injury's then glamors them all before returning.

What happened next scares the shit out of me. I don't think either Godric or Eric thought about this scenario. Fucker comes outta hiding and orders Eric

" Child control your mates or your maker will die tonight. Do not try me on this. He may have released you but I haven't released either one of them."

Who the fuck is this ass. I see Janice has been slipping around the elves about to zap his ass. He has her by the throat before any of us could blink. Fuck Eric demands.

" Who are you. Release her now or you will die. "

Shit not good if he doesn't know who he is. As he smirks, while shaking Janice like a rag doll while she claws at his hands.

" Pardon me I thought that your maker would have schooled you better on on your manners and attitude with your elders. I am Appis Livius Ocella. You will call me Ocella. "

Fucker. I feel Sookie 's only a moment before she states

" I am not any ones to command you a hole. Janice Jason pop now. Look I don't know who you think you are but you need to back down now and Eric might let you live."

He laughs a sinister kind of laugh. Mother fucker knows what we are. I see the realization pass Eric as I hold him still. I see him as he try's to struggle. Another Fucking Vamp appears. I hold him as he shouts.

" Sandy kill them all. "

She blurs out and Eric simply throws her through her back threw the wall. I hold her too as she lands in a heap. Eric walks around us now and Pam comes over to stand beside Sookie and I. As Eric says. His voice laced with venom and sarcasm.

" Ah the Peanut Gallery is here too. Really. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize Victor. Tsk tsk Decastro. You don't have a clue what your dealing with. If you think for a minute that..."

Old man doesn't know when to shut up. As Ocella interrupts,

" What is the meaning of this you will release me this instant. I command you..."

Yep he's fucking pissed. I hear Eric bellow out.

"SHUT UP YOU OLD FOOL. YOU NO MORE COMMAND ME AS MY MAKER DOES OR ANYONE ELSE. YOU WILL NOT LEAVE THIS PLANE ALIVE. THIS I PROMISE YOU.

YOU REALLY ARE A STUPID OLD FOOL. YOU HAVE FINALLY FOUND YOUR MATCH AND YOUR DAYS OF BULLYING AND TORTURING MY MASTER AND OTHERS ARE OVER.

Pamela verify. "

Pam pops away to check to see if Jason and Janice got to Godric Cc and Alley. Eric snears.

"As I was saying as before I was so rudely interrupted . Do not speak unless I say so. I can and will keep you quiet. You dare come to my kingdom upset my mates.

Attempt to kidnap one of my mates. You are as big a fool as my grand sire."

Pam returns saying

" All is well Eric."

Letting us know their in the limo. The Sandy vamp in the back is really starting to fight I need help so I murmur to Pam

" Pam Sandy is in the back and I'm holding her and these 2 out here. Be dear and go take care of her."

she blurs out of the room As Eric continues.

" Decastro you will face the council for this. Attempting to take the bonded pledged mate of a king. Not to mention a Fae Princess in her own right.

You picked the wrong one to back. As for you I am willing to make it fast if you tell me all I want to know. Otherwise I will torture you day for day for everyday of my makers long life. Then we'll negotiate again.

He's what a little over 2700 years old correct. Either way you will never know freedom again. Well what do you have to say now."

He looks murderous as he sneers

" You are as big a fool as your maker ever was. As much as I tried to break him of giving choices I see I was never successful.

Even forcing him to drain the very life from his mate and child wasn't enough punishment. But I will be the last one standing. You have no real power just parlor tricks. Mmmmm on .."

Oh fuck. I have never felt Eric's rage so plain and strongly. I feel it as if it was my own. That fucker's not gonna make it off the plane. But who shut him up. Sookie says

"Eric please don't let him goad you like that. You are much better than him. You are more than this insect will ever be. Please pop out and cool off we have this. These maggots aren't every going anywhere my love."

I watch as Eric leans in kissing her cheek then pops away. Pam comes back from the rear as she passes Ocella she hisses at him but she saunters up hand on her hip I ask knowing the answer already but I ask anyway.

" What did you do with Sandy?"

Please say she's just out cold. Though I smell death as she snarks

" She is finally dead. She said I was fat. I finally got to kill someone for that insult."

She had her makers smirk firmly in place as I asked again

" Please tell me you asked her everything we might need to know first before you disposed of her?"

She raises her eyebrow as she answers sarcastically.

" Of course I did. I am not a newborn you know. I am my makers child."

Yea somethings up. My Sookie asks

" So what did she say Pam."

Oh hell. Pam huffs looking like she just got caught. When she snipes back as tears start

" I said that I asked I did not say that I gave her time to answer. She was a bitch and she called me fat. I am not fat. I am with child there is one hell of a difference."

shit shit shit I chastise her

" Pamela remember where you are and who you are with."

She looks around the cabin as if for the first time. And looks back and just shrugs. Just then Eric pops back in. he is still angry but not as much as earlier. He takes a deep breath. He starts in.

" I am going to personally see to it that you are chained Decastro. The council will decide what to do with you and your state since you now have no second in command."

He grabs Ocella by the neck. Continuing

" As for you. You are a worm you will release you commands now. If you think that for one minute that I don't know what you would do. No one will be coming to your rescue.

You are stupider than I thought. No one can sneak up on us. You fool you know nothing of real power. Here lets take a look shall we. There's Alexei, and Jonas there. Floating. I have them as my mates have control over you.

They feel no pain because there body's believe they are making their way to you. Godric, Cc Jules, Celeste, Amona, Kuhn, as well as Tomas and Mark are also not coming to help.

You are truly alone your army has been neutralized. What are you going to do now. You are a weak man who has hid behind his children for century's.

You were a cruel maker but you day of reckoning has come. Let's all go out side if you have one child out there that will stand up to me.

Fight for you release with out being commanded to by you and win. I will think about letting you go free. But just so you know I can not be killed ever. So who do you think will win."

I see Ocella struggle in Eric's hands. As I see Eric smirk at Sookie as Ocella blurts out.

" What kind of black magic is that witch preforming. No one is strong enough to control my children but me. I... mmm"

Eric shakes him like a rag doll he sarcastically says

" I gave you an out and you spout off nonsense. You are aware of the prophesy. Yes I see by that look, you now realize who and what we are now.

Tsk tsk your time is growing shorter and shorter. Only one needs to choice to fight for you freedom. Who will it be. I personally doubt anyone would want to fight for you. But well lets see shall we?"

Eric opens the door and steps out on the landing. He announces.

" Ocella is going to his final death unless one of you wants to fight me for his freedom. It will be a fight to the death. You will have the freedom to choose though.

I will tell you I am invincible. I can no longer die. Nothing can harm me. Tell me has the makers call stopped. Ocella we had a deal. Does anyone here want to say anything to there maker before I end him."

I hear a few murmurs as they each look to Godric. He sighs be fore he says

" You were the cruelest maker I have known. You didn't teach anything only punished when we did wrong that is not what a maker is. I learned it all the hard way.

You tried everything you could to break me. But when you forced me to kill my pregnant human wife and child. I knew it wouldn't stop.

Not until you thought you had broken me but you didn't. I resolved that day that you would have your own day of reckoning. I only hoped that I would be there for it. I am.

I knew that it is not in my power to change you. But I did all I could from that day forward to protect my sisters and brothers from you.

For that reason alone, I would never tell you of my sisters or brothers wrongs. I would only let you assume that it was me. I took their punishments gladly.

Alexei and Jonas were the only ones I could not protect from you because I did not know you had made more children.

For that I am truly sorry Alexei , Jonas. Sorry that you were sired by Appis. I only hope he was not as cruel to you both as he was to the rest of us.

I will do what ever I can to make amends to you both. End him now my child. Evil like that, if left long enough will contaminate all those around. "

Daymn. We all watch as Eric rips Appis head from his shoulders. I check on Sookie and the Elves and Decastro.

If the color could drain from these fools faces. Then they would all be ashen. I see Godric and Cc enter the plane with two of their brothers as the pick up the elves and cart them outside. I yank up Decastro following them down the steps.

When we get them down and Decastro is silvered and the iron cuffs are on the elves. I watch in awe as each brother and sister kneels to Godric professing their loyalty to him, and their thanks for all that he had done for them. They always knew he was protecting them.

The only one to not go to Godric was Alexei. He went over to Eric and asked him to end him that he never wanted this life and that he greatly wanted to be with his family.

Eric obliged him. It was quick and as painless as he could make it. I held Sookie as she cried for Alexei. Turns out he was only 12 when his family was murdered and he was turned. She said he was Alexei Romanov the Russian Prince.

A/N I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I'LL TRY TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER DONE SOON. THANKS


	20. Why am I feeling this way

A/N SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN FOREVER. I HAVE BEEN SICK AND HOLIDAYS SUCK WHEN YOUR SICK. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. THIS WILL BE IN APOV THEN SPOV WE PICK UP WHERE WE LEFT OFF AT THE AIR STRIP. THIS WILL BE FULL OF LEMONS. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THIS IS NOW BETAED BY CAROLINAGIRL96. THANK YOU. ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MRS HARRIS AND MR BALL

MONDAY EARLY MORNING

PRIVATE AIRSTRIP

APOV

It took a lot to get Sookie to stop crying. She just couldn't believe someone could be so cruel as to change a little boy. Hell even I felt sorry for the kid.

There were several bodies lying around the hangar to take care of. With Sook's emotions all over the place we needed to get her outta here.

I've seen my fair share of battles. Hell, even participated in several. But I never saw the devastation left by the elves.

The workers all appear to have been ripped apart. Most if not all will be hard to identify. Hell it's hard to say exactly how many people were here when this started.

I called Quinn to let him know what was happening and to let the guards know to expect more prisoners.

I requested that he watch over the women. That we were sending them home soon. I briefed him on what had happened. I explained that we wouldn't be leaving till later on today.

I told the girls that I talked to Quinn and he was waiting for them. To get Janice Pam and Sookie to even pop home we all promised to be there shortly.

By the time that Appius's as well as Alexei's bodies had turned to dust, several of Cc's children had arrived.

She must have called them. We all gathered around the limo. Eric barked out orders.

" You 5 there find out anything you can on the dead bodies. Family etc. Let the families know that they died in service to their king.

Compensate all their families for their loss. Those that have no family dispose of their bodies properly.

I need 6 volunteers to guard and oversee the cleaning up and repairs of my plane. 2 of you will be guarding the plane itself, allowing no one entrance unless they're authorized.

Cc can you get some daytime guards out here to guard the air strip? I want my plane ready to go this afternoon. No later than 2:00 pm. A bonus if ready earlier.

Get the other plane returned here and readied for take off at that time too. Get 4 were pilots that we know and trust completely.

Each of the planes should have at least 1 guard inside and outside until we are ready for take off. Even while we are gone there is to be at least 3 additional guards here at all time preferably the Fae royal guards who can hide in plain sight..

I want no surprises upon return. I will notify you 12 hrs before returning. I have already alerted our destinations of our delay. Is there anything you can think we need to address Godric , Alc, Cc?"

I see Godric and Cc shake their heads no. So I ask

" I want to know who is going to interrogate the prisoners. And I have a question to ask Jason in private later."

As if he was reading my fucking mind. Jason says while scratching his head.

" I dunno how I knew what the girls said earlier. It was like I was there, in the room with them. Then when Sookie was listening in to them all on the plane, it was like all the sudden I was there too. I could see what was going on but not hear what they were thinking.

I could hear what they was saying though. It's happened a few times before. But they don't seem ta know I'm there with them. It's kinda weird, it makes their emotions feel stronger too."

I wonder if this is his empathy strengthening. If so it could really be handy. I contact Dad to let him know what has happened and to contact the air force base to see if Allen, Mark, Johann and Jeremy are available to fly tomorrow and let me know asap.

I know that they are all loyal to the pack and especially to me, Janice, Jason and Sookie. Hell we all practically grew up together. They were all at the ceremony earlier.

I lean up against the limo as Eric is still giving out orders. It seems that we are only waiting for transport for the prisoners at this point. I say to Eric

" Hey, why don't I just pop Decastro to the cells. Then grab a few Fae Royal guards and they can deal with the other elf prisoners. I already contacted Quinn to alert the guards that we weren't gone yet and what has happened here.

I also called Dad and he's going to check on some active duty air force pilots to fly us and stay while we're there so we won't have to worry coming back with strange pilots. "

I feel pride and relief and caution rolling from Eric as he asks.

" How do you know them. Will they be able to take off for 11 days."

Surely he's thought of this. I quirk my eyebrow at him as I respond .

" Yes they will. You are now the king and with the armed forces accepting vampires. All you need to do is request their service. They won't deny their new king.

I think Sargent Hillan is the vamp in charge at night . He's the highest ranking vampire there I think. Their all apart of the pack and we grew up together. They were all at the ceremony."

Godric adds

" He is correct. You will have your own pilots there ready to leave at a moments notice. The elves will not be able to regroup so quickly.

As for the plantation's security, I have requested the Queen to triple the guards on my home starting now and until such time as they leave."

I look over at him confused as to why a Queen would take orders from him. I then look at Eric as he only raises his eyebrow when Godric continues.

" She has no problem with that since I let her use my private air strip and home for all visiting Dignitaries.

She is a young one but she is family through Cc and she knows of what is to come. All will be well do not worry.

You three go I will over see all that is to be done. Take Decastro with you. I will interrogate him tonight if there's time, if not I will take care of it before I hand him over to the council.

He will be held accountable for a number of charges the worst being to interfere with and taking a bonded couple You realize my child, you will be king of three states when you return."

It was a statement. You could see the pride he had for Eric as a smile crossed his lips momentarily before he continued.

" I will also find out all I can from the elves and the remaining humans we left alive once the plane returns. Though I doubt they will know more than what they were told to do.

Go be with your mates, this is your wedding night after all. I am not so old that I do not remember what my mate was like on our wedding night.

I do not want them upset with me for keeping you all here any longer than necessary. I will see that all you ordered is carried out. Goodnight."

And with that he and Cc turned and walked off. I smirked out

" I think you have been dismissed Eric. Come on I know you can feel her as well as I can feel her and she has some major lust going on."

I for one want to know what it is causing that lust and if it's me that she's thinking of. I say

" Jason, grab Decastro on the other side. We'll drop him off at the door to the garage. The royal guards can deal with him."

As he takes hold we pop to the garage door and the guards appear immediately before us as they bow before Jason.

I nudge Jason as Eric rolls his eyes. I laugh quietly as Jason finally commands.

" I want y'all ta take him to the cells. Godric will interrogate him later. I will need 1 of y'all ta pop with me, to where I will need at least 3 of the royal guards to watch over the airstrip along with the were and vampire guards.

I want it guarded both day and night until we return. If anyone approaches or tries to gain access, they are to be held until Godric can deal with them.

Godric will instruct you further. You there, take him to the cells. You take my hand."

And with a pop he was gone. The royal guard with Decastro popped away right after. I can barely contain my laughter as I smirk at Eric

" The look on Decastro's face was priceless. He looked like he needed to throw up and cry at the same time. Thought he was supposed to be this all powerful vampire."

Eric is laughing hard at what Decastro looked like. The guard opens the door as Eric and I walk thru. He quickly closes it.

I hear Jason pop and the door open and close again as he quickly catches up to us. Eric says

" Yes, he was once a fierce vampire. He is only 700 plus years old but his aspirations , ruthlessness, and greed are what lead to the kingship and now his downfall. I don't think he was quite prepared to be on the losing team though. And the popping really did him in."

We enter the elevator to go down. Jason smiles as he says.

" I thought dude was gonna shit bricks when you ripped Appius's head off. You could actually see the shock cross his face. Then when we popped here his emotions were all scattered about.

He was feeling scared, desperate, determination, resolve and hope. He's gonna try something. His feelings match that of a person with something still up his sleeve. He needs ta be watched real close. Ya know what I mean?"

Hell his powers are really growing. I watch as Eric calls Godric and gives him Jason's detailed assessment of Decastro's feelings. I see a feeling of anticipation cross Eric's face as I feel his giddiness and excitement through our bond.

As the door opens, I barely had time to catch her as Sookie lept into my arms. Jason teases.

" Excited to see us Sook? I don't remember ya ever being this happy ta see Alc before. I mean it's only been an hour. Whats up?"

I kiss her neck as she wraps her legs around my hips. I walk into the entryway as Eric veers into the office finishing his call . I take the stairs 2 at a time. Hell what can I say, I'm horny.

I feel she has been worried, stressed, playful and extremely horny since she left us an hour ago. I can feel her teasing my neck. She looks up and snaps

" Shut up Jason. Not my fault your wives couldn't wait for you to get back. Pawing each other. They were practically undressing each other before we even got off the elevator. Quinn was quite embarrassed and turned on at the same time."

She teases him as he follows us up like a lost little puppy. I slide my hand to her hip and move my other hand under her skirt to find no panties. Damn!

Mmm. I squeeze her tighter as I fondle her ass cheeks and her pussy. I nip at her neck as she moans into my neck quietly. I speed up taking longer strides down the hall towards our bedroom as Jason quips.

" Shit sis . I didn't need that visual. The bond. So that's what I've been feeling. Huh good ta know. I thought I was just extra horny."

Great, I didn't need to know what my sister was up to. Much less how fucking horny it makes Jason. Sookie grinds into my hand, driving my lust right back up as she gripes.

" God Jason, can't you take a hint? I want to love on my man. Privately. Get lost. Go interrupt your wives before they start the honeymoon without you."

I open the door to our room only to kick it closed in front of Jason. I capture her lips, sweeping my tongue across them.

As soon as she opens her mouth, deepening the kiss, I feel her hands tangle themselves in my hair pulling and tugging.

I slide two of my fingers into her lower lips as my tongue slides through hers. Dueling with her tongue, I swallow her moans and desperately want to feel her hands on my fucking cock.

I hear Eric pop into the room, no doubt feeling our rising lust. Breaking the kiss, I kiss my way to her ear as I say huskily.

" You're so wet love. Are you ready to start our honeymoon? I want to make love to you and Eric for the rest of the night."

I feel Eric unzipping her dress as he is kissing the back of her neck. We reach the bed but before I can lay her down she wiggles wanting down. I pull my fingers out and set her on her feet she wobbles a bit as she directs.

" I want this to be special. I am gonna change. Y'all be ready for me when I come out."

I go to put my fingers in my mouth as Eric grabs my hand sucking my fingers into his mouth, moaning out at her taste.

As he licks them clean I rub up against him. I undo his pants with my free hand. I grab his head as soon as he releases my fingers.

Crashing our mouths together. I can taste her juices on his tongue. Our tongues battle for dominance, as he grabs my shirt ripping it off. My pants follow shortly.

I pull him free of his pants as they fall to the ground. I back him to the bed never breaking our kiss. I release his kiss to breath as he kisses my neck I ask him.

" Do we have any candles? You know to make it a little more romantic."

He quirks his eyebrow as he pops away and blurs back from the bathroom with an armful of candles. We set them out on every available surface.

When I finish setting out the last candle. I lay down with my hands behind my head. I watch his ass move around the room as he lights each one. He really loves to play with fire now that he can't burn.

After he lights the last one, he climbs into bed. Laying on his side beside me, he smirks,

" Lover I think that she will love this. I wonder what she is doing in the changing room. Her emotions are all over the place. They're changing at almost vampire speed. "

Hell I have been feeling her lust and anticipation but now I notice her nervousness and determination too. I wonder what she is up to. I hear the door open and she says.

" You two close your eyes please. I want this to be a surprise. No peeking."

We both close our eyes. I can feel her poking at our bonds and I know that she is peeking out checking to see if we're cheating. I hear Eric chuckle out.

" My lover you need to come on. I don't know how much longer I can contain myself. Can we open our eyes yet?"

I feel her nervousness and her resolve? I can smell her arousal is very strong as she squeaks out.

" No, no not yet. I'm just about ready. Okay, now you can ."

When I open my eyes I can not believe the Goddess before me. The white negligee of satin and lace is barely able to contain her mouth watering breasts.

Even though its floor length there's a slit on either side and up the middle to her crotch. Playing peek a boo with her lacy panties. Damn I've never wanted to rip her clothing off so bad.

She looks so adorable and sweet, but with an oh so sexy vibe. Those fuck me heels only add to her gorgeous legs peeking out from the silky skirt. I am so fucking hard right now.

I am not going to last very long. I swallow hard as I lick my lips. I start stroking myself. All while I stare up and down at the gown that won't make it thru the night. Hell the next 5 minutes. She asks

" Well what do you think? Do y'all like it?"

I sit up against the headboard. I swallow again trying to get blood back into my upper body as I answer her.

" Love you look mouthwatering. But why are you all the way over there. Come closer. We won't bite, too often."

Eric leans up on his elbow as he chimes in.

" He's right lover, you look like a goddess. But you are too far away for us to touch you . Come over here."

He pats the bed between us, smiling at her. She sways her hips a little more than she usually does with each step over to the bed.

Each step she takes I feel more excited and in love with her than I thought ever possible. I pull the covers down and hold out my other hand for her to climb in.

I feel her lust spike at the sight of my hard on. She licks her lips as I smile at her when she reaches the bed. She hikes her leg too take off her heels when Eric says.

" Leave them on my lover. "

He leans across me as he captures her lips with his. She takes my out stretched hand as I help her on to my lap. I quickly wrap my hands on her hips grinding her down on to my cock. I hear her moaning as she breaks from the kiss while I pull her negligee up and off of her.

I capture one of her nipples in my mouth as she is still rocking on my lap. I need to be in her and I rip the sides of her panties.

I remove the last obstacle between us as I check her readiness. I grab my hard cock as I line her up thrusting up into her. She feels so incredibly tight and yet perfect while taking my size in one swift move. Mm fuck. I will never get enough of her.

As she quickly starts pumping and rocking. I feel Eric and Sookie's hands intertwine in my hair while holding my head to her breast as I continue to suckle her. Switching back and forth from one to the other.

I hear them kissing, moaning and I feel him as he thrusts into her hip. I reach over and fondle his balls earning a stronger moan from him.

Sookie wraps her hand around his cock as he continues to thrust in time with her movements. Between the sounds of our coupling and their moans. I feel the first signs of release as my balls begin to tighten and I swell.

I moan as I know I am not going to last long. I reach between us as I rub and then tap on her clit. I feel her walls flutter and clamp down on me pulling my own orgasm out, as she and I moan out at our completion.

Eric pulls her off me and lays her down putting her legs on his shoulders as he licks her, cleaning her of our combined juices.

Damn those heels look so fucking sexy. I stretched out beside her swallowing her moans in a kiss. I massage her breast as I kiss down her jaw over to her ear I say

" God love . I want you so bad. I love you so much. I don't think I will ever be able to get my fill of you or your sweet pussy.

Feel what you do to me. I just came and you excite me so much I am already getting hard for you again. Do you like it when Eric is eating you out. Mm cum for us love."

I suck her earlobe in as I hear her moan out.

" Oh my... Please don't stop. Never ohhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddddddd yes Yes YES!"

I continue to kiss and nip her neck as she calms down some. I feel the bed move as I feel Eric moving up her body. He says.

" My wife. Look at me. I wanted to start off our married life right. Our honeymoon may have been delayed but I love you both of you. In my long life this is a first for me. The first time I will make love to my wife and my husband. Watch me lovers."

I have never felt the amount of love from them as I do right now. I cup Sookie's face and I felt her fullness and contentment as soon as he entered her.

I could feel their feelings as if they were my own. I rubbed my thumb over her cheek as I look deeply in her eyes. I I lean in kissing my wife as my husband makes love to her.

It wasn't hurried or as frenzied as our joining was. But tender loving and special. I continue to kiss her thru her orgasm only breaking long enough for Eric to kiss her.

At his orgasm I kissed him showing him just how I felt about him. I could taste our mingled juices in his lips as I nibble his lower lip sucking it in.

I explore his mouth with my tongue. As we break the kiss he slides to the other side of Sook. I rub her baby bump as she calls it.

I swear I feel them all. It's like their each giving me a high five. Hell I think I can almost feel them. Huh. Sookie is the first to break our silence.

" My whole body feels like rubber. Part of me wants to start another round. But my muscles don't want to cooperate with me. Yet. "

I lean down and gently suck her nipple in circling the hardening bud with my tongue. I remember her saying that their extra sensitive. I hear Eric start.

" What do you want to do my lover. Better still what do you want us to do to you."

I drift closer to her lower lips kissing my way down her body. Putting myself between her legs I spread her open and start to lick I can hear her breathing hitch as she moans out.

" Mmm God. That feels so good. I want to give you as many orgasms you both have given me. But I want to try something different. Oh god Alc mmm"

I let up a little blowing on her clit then just stroking her outer lips so she could finish her sentence.

" I know we talked about it a little and well if I keep growing y'all won't be able to reach my hoohah. Not that you'd still want me but..."

I look up at Eric as he looks at me I sit up between her legs, I sigh out.

" Tinker bug we will always want you. You are not getting fat your having our babies. Granted we will need to try different positions, but we will never not want you. "

I grab her hand, wrapping it around my hardening member. I watch Eric do the same with her other hand. I reach forward and cup her face. Making her look into my eyes. I tell her.

" Feel me getting harder with just your touch. This is what you do to us. No one has ever made me as horny as you do.

I've had more hard ons since we got together than I ever have. I love you both more with each passing hour. Now tell us what do you want to try."

I lean down, I kiss her lips, then her jaw, and neck ending at her ear. I lick the shell of her ear as I continue

" If your more comfortable showing us what you want than saying it, do so. But you know as well as I do what happens when you talk dirty to us.

It's a major fucking turn on. Just as our talking dirty to you has you has ready to come again. Fuck baby your so wet. "

I nibble on her earlobe. As I reach for her mound stroking her. I hear her moan out.

" Oh God. Mm mm I want to watch you make love to Eric while I get him off. And maybe he can play with me. There yes and maybe... Oh God Yes there too."

I look up to Eric's eyes. I can't even see the Blue of his eyes there so dilated. I feel his lust as if it was my own. Fuck.

I reach across grabbing a handful of hair pulling him to me. I kiss him, willing him to get up on his knees.

With one last kiss to Sook. I reach back over to the nightstand, grabbing the lube.

I quickly get behind Eric as he repositions himself over her face. He carefully starts to play with her while supporting his weight with one arm.

I hear her moans increase with his fingering and his own moans start with her sucking him. I lube him up and slowly press myself in.

Once fully sheathed I slowly thrust in and out. To only hear him beg for more, harder and faster. As I increase my speed. All you can hear are moans and muffled slurping sounds amidst the slapping of skin.

I feel her little hand cup my balls as they slap into his ass. Fuck that feels so good. I redouble my efforts as I am not going to last long.

I grab the back of his head as I hear his moan I mark the back of his shoulder with my incisor not hard enough to break his skin. But enough to show my dominance.

I come with a roar. Though careful to not push him down on top of her. I hear them both moan out their completions. I pull out and quickly settle myself down between her legs.

Careful of my incisors I take my fingers pulling her lips apart I flatten my tongue out taking a long lick cleaning her latest juices off her.

I stiffen my tongue thrusting it in as deep as I can only to bring it out and circle her bundle of nerves and repeat again.

It doesn't take too long before she's coming again, begging me stop. Yet her thighs have my head in a head lock squeezing me tightly with the heels digging in my back. Fuck her juices are the best.

As her hands have been pulling my hair trying to push my face further into her sex. I clean her up again. As she relaxes her hold on my head. I get up on my knees I smirk out.

" Mm tinker bug you taste better and better each time you come. Do you want to take a bath or would you like to rest?"

I hear Eric chuckle as she breathlessly says.

" I guess rest first. I can't feel my legs anymore and the rest of my body is still tingly. I need a jar to put all my extra orgasms in to save for a rainy day. I think I had a few to spare."

I laugh as Eric looks confused. He asks.

"Why do you need to save them for a rainy day my lover? We will always be here to make sure you have plenty of orgasms."

I chuckle as I rub her legs and baby bump. Sook giggles out.

" It's a saying Eric. It's just I went so long without any, that I never want to go without ever again. I can't really save them. If I could I would definitely have a couple extra to put in my jar. You two wore me out. Thank you."

I rub down her legs as I remove her heels. Eric cups her face kissing her quickly and saying

" My lover you never need to thank us. Believe me making love to our wife is our pleasure."

I jump off the bed as I say reaching for her

" I am going to start our bath. Come here tinker bug."

I quickly have her up in my arms as we walk into the bathroom. I sit her next to the tub. She turns on the water. Adjusts the temperature as I retrieve the oils and towels. I hear Eric changing the bed sheets as I say.

" Be sure to blow out the candles too, Eric. Are you tender or sore tinker bug? I saw you tense when you sat. Do you need anything to make you feel better?"

I can feel her discomfort some, as she says

" I'm a little raw. Between y'all's beards, the fangs, teeth and your incisors, I am tender. Maybe Eric will heal me before we rest. I definitely want more after we rest. Um maybe a snack first."

I hear her hiss as I help her into the water. Turning on the jets I get in beside her I say.

" I am so sorry tinker bug. I didn't think about it. I'll shave first next time."

She relaxes back as she smiles at me rubbing her hand against my beard. As she says

" Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it all very much. I don't regret it. I don't want you to change anything. I love your scruff. You know that."

I feel Eric as he blurs in asking.

" Did I hear you want me to heal you my lover?"

He smirks at her getting in as she answers

" Yea my hoohah is a little sensitive."

I laugh at his face again as he really has no idea about her wording. Lifting his brow. He inquires

" Forgive me my lover, what is a hoohah?"

The blush on her face is cute. I laugh as she looks down in her lap, so I save her by saying.

" Her pussy. She calls it that. Our beards and teeth have her raw now. "

WEDDING NIGHT

SPOV

Lord please take me now. I can't believe these two. I can't help it. Both now laughing like hyenas. I never had to talk about stuff like this before.

And to have them act like this is funny to them just makes me so angry and even more embarrassed. I move to the opposite side of the tub when A hole #1 stops laughing and A hole #2 speaks

" My lover. Please I am sorry for laughing. It was not intentional. But I have never heard that terminology before. And in my long life I have heard it called by many many names. It just struck me funny. I am truly sorry. Please come here so I may heal you."

A hole # 1 stops laughing when I cross my arms giving him my icy glare and chimes in

" Tinker bug. As much as we have seen and done to each other. I would think you could at least speak in clinical terms if nothing else. I am sorry that I made you mad. But you know that word sounds very juvenile. Please come back over here. Let Eric heal you."

They both hold out their hands out to me. Alc even give's me his puppy dog eyes. They make it hard to stay mad at them. But I want them to understand so I say.

" You listen here buster, both of you. I am a lady. I don't talk dirty or use vulgar language. If you two can't accept that then we have a problem. I will not have my children hear me talk that way."

I take their offered hands as Eric has me sit on the edge of the tub and proceeds to heal me. Getting me all hot and bothered again.

After another playful romp in the tub my guys help wash me. As Alc dries me off Eric towels my hair. Once we're clothed, my stomach decides to growl loudly.

Before I can say a word Alc picks me up, carrying me to the bed where Eric has a tray of assorted foods. Mm yummy. I sit between my two guys as they take turns feeding me. I love that they want to take care of me.

Once wer'e through Eric grabs the remote, turning on the TCM channel where Breakfast at Tiffany's is on. We settle back to watch it as I cuddle into their arms.

It's a good thing I can pop now cause there's no way I could escape the hold each have on me from either side. The last thing I remember is both murmuring I love you and gently caressing my ever enlarging belly.

I awake to find both of them with their ears pressed to my belly sound asleep. I giggle silently as I remember all the times that Alc would complain when Janice was pregnant with JC.

She would want him to listen to her belly, she was convinced she was having twins.. He'd whine I don't want to. She'd laugh at him, telling him someday he'd spend every waking moment he could at his wife's belly.

He never said anything back, but always gave in. Now look at them. I need a picture of this. I call my phone to me snapping a few pictures.

I can feel the babies are awake and playful and also kicking. I mentally tell them to stop bouncing on my bladder and one kicks out hitting Eric in the cheek. He doesn't even wake he just murmurs something to the babies as they all settle down.

I get a sudden urge to go pee and then to eat. I pop to the bathroom taking care of my needs I then pop to the closet to find something that still fits.

It's getting harder each day. I feel like I'm getting bigger with each passing hour. I put on a cute yellow sundress. It's a little snug in the bust department but it will have to do.

I walk out to see my men still asleep in the position I left them in. I grab my phone and snap another picture before I head down to the kitchen.

I am ready for some waffles with peanut butter and and rocky road ice cream. Mmm. I get to the kitchen to see a bowl of grits with chocolate syrup appear barely in time to catch it mid air.

I know it's gotta be the babies doing this. I chastise them. But I am still proud of them. Boy it sure looks good. Tastes good too.

Before I know it a bowl of pickle chips in ice cream come floating by just as Jason and Eric join me.

I hear Jason whistle and a whoa sis when a huge chocolate milkshake with french fries appears and floats down to me. Eric inquires.

" My lover, what are you doing in here? Playing with your food before you eat it? Why is it all floating around the room?"

I turn around and look behind me. There are several bowls and assorted plates floating behind me through out the kitchen. I grin and I look back at them, shrugging while I shovel another spoonful of my chocolate grits.

Alc walks in with Janice and Pam, all 3 stopping short of piling into the back of one another. I just shrug and grab a bowl of fruit passing by as I quip.

" I didn't do this. Your children are hungry and they conjured the foods they want me to eat. I didn't know they had it all back there. But this is my 4th bowl and I'm starting to get full."

I point to all of them and I continue,

" Y'all need to get the rest of it all out of the air before they get tired and full and drop them. It'll make a huge mess."

I can feel the pride rolling off my mates as they gather the plates and bowls. Pam blurs for the last bowl as it starts to fall. Barely catching it. They all join me at the table. Jason is the first to speak.

" Damn sis. Ya got some powerful babies in there. What ya gonna do when they do that in public? That'll be hard ta explain. I wonder if mines will be doing that too."

I rolled my eyes at him as Eric explains to them that he thinks it's all 4 of them combining their powers. Soon as he finishes his explanation. I ask Janice and Pam,

" Can you two feel the babies' emotions? Tell when they're hungry or playful?"

They take a long time to answer as I look at their faces I can almost see the awareness dawn on them. It only takes my brother a few minutes to say.

" I don't feel them but I can feel Pam and Janice. Eric do you or Alc feel the babies feelings like Sook? Ya think maybe it's due to her telepathy?"

I admit it has crossed my mind as Pam says.

" I can feel their presence and general emotion. Similar to a maker child bond. They are both content and loved. Sookie may I eat some of this it looks and smells divine."

I smile at her shaking my head yes as Janice tells us her thoughts.

" It's like I can separate their emotions from mine. But not their emotions from each other. I never felt this with JC. It is a totally different kind of bond than what I feel from Jason or Pam.

It is even different than the bond with JC. I can't feel him at all. Though I can sense his general moods, happy sad you know, mom intuition. But this is completely different. Mine feel hungry and happy. This is weird. Mm this looks yummy."

I look at the men's faces, as both Pam and Janice start eating. I giggle at their disgusted faces and the fact that they all look nauseous at some of the bowls and plates.

Both Pam and Janice though seem to be enjoying our meals. I sit back as I rub my mates legs. My hormones are reeking havoc on my body.

I am going to try to be more assertive and forward with my feelings. I want them to know how I feel and what I want.

It doesn't take them long to take the hint as I start to rub higher and higher on their legs. But Bear makes me both hotter and embarrassed when he grabs my hand. Crap. I wanna jump him and hit him at the same time when he whispers in my ear.

" Tinker bug, if you keep stroking me I am gonna take you right here, right now."

I rest my hands back on top of their legs. As they all continue talking, I am feeling so horny. They want a more adult Sookie. I know I'm blushing and I just don't care.

I move and rest my hands between their legs next to their straining zippers. I'm evil what can I say. They wanted me to be bolder show them what I want. I want them both and I want to play.

I rub one finger across the zipper back and forth. Then I palm each of them lightly scraping my nails up their crotch.

As I go to stroke them again, they both grab my hands, stilling my movements. I could see, smell, and feel their excitement. I did a mental fist pump. They lean in and Eric breathes out

" My lover I have no problem in fucking you right here in front of your brother and our family. Make no mistake once I start I won't stop until I have you screaming my name as you come."

I swallow hard as Alc whispers out.

" Little girl your playing with fire. I want to fuck you so bad right now. I know how you feel about PDA's does this mean you want to experiment."

They place my hands in my lap both of them using my hands to inch my skirt up. Oh my God. Is it hot in here or what? I don't know what I want to do first.

I am trying to be more forward, but their suggestions have me in overdrive. As they start to let go of my hands I give them each a squeeze and ask.

" Are you guy's ready to go on your honeymoon? I can't wait. Have we found replacement pilots yet? When do you think we can leave?"

I'm rambling. I know it, but I can't help it. My hormones won't let me concentrate. I hear the peanut gallery snicker as Jason shoots,

" Hey sis,ya in a hurry to get started. I mean we already started our honeymoon last night."

Jas wiggles his eyebrows. Eww. Eric save's me from further embarrassment and killing Jason when he says.

"The planes should be ready for take off shortly. We will pop out there as soon as we have verification that all is safe. I don't want to take any chances. We will need to be ready to go."

I watch as everyone finishes up. I go to put what wasn't eaten in the fridge. Alc circles his arms around my huge baby bump when he whispers.

" Have I told you that I love you Mrs. Herveaux-Northman. Are you ready for our honeymoon?"

I lean back into his chest I say."

I love you too Mr. Herveaux-Northman and oh God yes! I can't wait."

I hear Eric's phone going off as he blurs out to go answer it. We are all cleaning up the kitchen when Eric returns, he starts,

" I have just heard from the pilots. The planes have been gone over with a fine tooth comb and are ready whenever we are. The perimeter sweep of the airstrip was done less than 10 minutes ago and all was fine I suggest we go now. I have already left instructions for everyone while we are gone. So shall we?"

As we head for the elevators to go up. I get a feeling of loss and sadness. I can't tell what it's about. But it scares me. We all are silent. Once we reach the garage I grab Jason and hug him tears welling in my eyes I start.

" I am gonna miss you Jas. You be careful and stay alert. Don't get into any trouble. And if anything goes wrong promise me you'll get back here asap. Don't try to deal with it on your own. Promise me Jas."

I am trying to control my emotions and failing. He hugs me close as I hear Jas say,

" I promise ya sis. I'll miss ya too. But what's got ya feeling this way."

I wish I could explain this ominous feeling, I let him go as I truthfully say,

" I don't know I guess it's just jitters, maybe left over from last night. Either way I just want you safe, even if you feel like you can handle it get help. K. I love you big brother."

" Me too Sis. I will do my best."

We all hugged each other and popped to the airfield getting on our separate planes. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I might not see them again. I don't know why we are all invincible as well as immortal now but still. I shake it off as I enter the plane.

Unlike last night I notice the decor of the plane. It is warm and inviting in the tans browns and creams of the interior.

With couches lining the sides and 6 captains chairs running down the middle with little end tables scattered around the back of the plane.

I see a kitchenette and bar with it 3 pull out seats attached to the bar. Behind the bar I see the microwave, fridge, and a wet bar. The small hall leads to the bedroom. I saw after the bitch went flying through the wall.

They made fast work on the repairs. You can't see any sign of the damage from last night. We take our seats on the couch facing the door as the pilot says,

" Please place all loose items in the closet and put your seat belts on we will be taking off shortly. We will be cruising at as altitude of 30.000 miles. It should take us around 4 hours to get there. The weather from here to the Bahamas should be sunny, and in the mid 80's. "

Even though I can teleport and fly, I have never been flying before. I get a sudden case of nerves. Both my men feel it and start to comfort me.

Between the kissing and petting they do, we are in the air before I know it. I am lifted and carried to the back of the plane . I hear something about a mile club but I am too horny to even hear what's being said or who said it.

MONDAY AFTERNOON

EPOV

I wake up and once again she is no where in sight though, I can sense that she is downstairs happy and hungry. I look over at Alc as he is just waking too. My hand still resting on his where they were both resting on our babies' bump when I went to rest. I reach out and caress his cheek, I say.

" Good morning lover. I see she snuck out on us again. She must be eating I feel her hunger and satisfaction."

He smiles pulling my hand to his face kissing my palm and says,

" Morning. What are we going to do with her. She needs more rest."

He stretches and looks at the clock and continues.

" We have only been asleep for 5 hours. Can you sense her. I am still trying to get used to both of y'alls emotions."

I sit up as I say,

"She is content. She must be in the kitchen eating as I feel a happiness and fullness coming from her and the babies. It is very strange as I don't remember feeling them this strongly before.

It will take you a little while to become accustomed to feeling our emotions. I am going to get ready to go and check the status of the planes, see if Godric found out any thing we didn't know and finalize orders. "

He raises his eyebrow at me as he stands he asks,

" Shower?"

I stand as I grab his ass I smirk,

" Mm yes lover. "

I grab his neck kissing him as I grind my hard cock into his morning wood. I reach between us stroking him I pop us to the shower where I stretch my telekinesis and turn on the shower heads. Stepping under the spray Alc lowers down to his knees taking me into his mouth. I moan,

" Fuck . Suck me. Mm love like that. You know just what I like. Mm swallow me lover. FFFFucccckkkkk I am gonna cum lover. Fuuuccckkkk!"

He swallows all that I give and with one final lick, I pull him up kissing him as he lifts me. I wrap my legs around his waist.

He reaches over and he uses so me of the oils from our bath to lube me up. He enters me slowly as I kiss along his jaw to his neck. I tease his neck back to his lips. I moan into our kiss as he increases his thrusts.

As he pounds into me I start to pump my cock in sync with him. It doesn't take long and I feel him swell as I hear him roar with his release.

I cum at feeling him marking my shoulder as I bite his neck. I take only a mouthful. My Gods I'll never get enough of him. When he releases me we wash each other gently.

With a final kiss I step out and grab our towels, tossing him one as I head to the dressing room. I dress in my usual jeans and silk t shirt. While slipping my boots I give one final check in the mirror.

I grab my wallet and I pop to the office where I boot up the computer and check my phone messages. There is one from the late Queen's day man and one concerning Hadley being transported to Pathia. I am still concerned that she will be used against us again.

I am assuming that Godric is the one that has sent her away. She is still Fae and a Vampire to boot. I may need to send Aley to her to see if she has any latent powers or Fae gifts now. I am sure unchecked she has gifts that could harm us.

I am also sure that Sookie would be devastated if something happened to her. I check my emails and send out edicts. Sign off on other area business.

I send out an email to Godric to contact me should he find out anything significant from DeCastro. I close down the computer and call about the planes. Johann answers

'Johann here.'

' Northman here. Have the planes been thoroughly checked out. I want no surprises. We will be leaving shortly.'

' Yes sir your Magesty. I have gone over each one with a fine tooth comb. They both have been repaired and both checked on every half hour per your edict. We have also done a perimeter check ever hour. No one has tried to enter the hanger on gain entrance to the airstrip since last night.'

'Good good. I want everything checked again right now and the planes searched again. Once that is done call me and we'll be right there to leave. You know of the destinations? '

'Um no Sire. We were informed that you would tell us upon your arrival. '

' You are correct. Have both planes fueled and ready to go before your final inspection. Run the perimeter search at the same time. I will hear from you soon yes?'

' Yes Sire. I will have everything done before you hear from me. '

I hang up and dial Godric leaving a detailed message as I did in the email. I pocket my phone, and head to the kitchen. I see Jason enter right before me as I nearly run into the back of him when I hear him say whoa. I look to see at least a dozen plates and bowls hovering in mid air all over the kitchen. I hear Alc Pam and Janice come in as I hear my lover say.

" I didn't do this your kids are hungry so they conjured the foods they wanted. I didn't know they had it all back there..."

As she finishes talking I feel nothing but pride for our children, they will be special. I look as all the plates and bowls start to shake as though they are losing their hold on them. We all grab plates and bowls out of mid air as not to cause a huge mess.

The food combinations on the plates and bowls are most revolting. Though I love the taste of smoked salmon. I still do not care for scrambled eggs that much. I do not think that salmon and eggs are a normal dish.

I think I prefer blood. We discuss the women feeling their babies and I let the men know of the progress on the planes. I feel my lovers hand in my lap stroking my leg. As she strokes she inches closer to my cock and I can smell her arousal.

I glance at Alc only to see his hands go to his lap as he murmur something in her ear. Apparently my lover is trying to push our buttons today.

As she reaches the front of my pants and strokes my cock I grab her hand telling her in no uncertain terms I will fuck her here and now damned who is here.

As she gets up to clean up after her breakfast I see Alc follow her.

I hear my phone and I blur to answer it. Johann has completed his task and we are ready to go. I return to the kitchen and let them all know that the planes are ready for us.

Before we pop to the planes. I feel anxiety and longing with fear and sadness coming from Sookie as she makes her brother promise to keep safe. I turn to Pam and say.

" You will have the Queen's Guards as well as your powers do not take chances. Have fun on your honeymoon."

Pam hugs me, smiling up at me she says.

" I never thought this day would come. I will keep my mates safe. Do not concern yourself. Master, I want to say,... I,.. I am not good with emotions and if you repeat me I will deny it. But thank you for rescuing me from my human life and giving me , my chance at destiny. "

I hug her back and I kiss her forehead . After letting her go I hug Janice then Jason as he says,

" Watch her. I feel something is wrong. Like a foreboding, maybe a sense of dread. Don't let anything happen to my baby sister."

He looks me straight in my eyes. He is more serious than I have ever seen him. As I assure him.

" I will. We will call you nightly to check in with you all. If you need us call us. If there's danger then come home.

You will need to give the pilots their destination as they don't know where they are going yet. The plane and pilots will stay with you until you leave. The plane will be under 24 hour guard.

Do not try to pop home as we still don't know what will happen from that great distance or where you might end up."

He smiles and winks as he agrees and they turn to go to their plane. As we enter the plane I give the pilots our destination. I close the door securing it, and put our bags in the closet.

I sit next to my lovers as Sookie's anxiety continues to rise. I hear Alc whisper in her ear about christening the plane once we're in the air.

I buckle her in and take one of her hands. Bringing her hand to my mouth I start kissing my way up her arm. Both Alc and I distract her from the takeoff by kissing her.

I can feel her excitement overrun her anxiety. As the plane levels off I undo her seat belt. Alc picks her up as I open the door for my lovers.

I close the door and lean against it. I watch as he lays her in the middle of the bed. Never breaking their kiss.

I lower my zipper and begin to stroke myself as I watch him take her dress off and pull her panties to the side stroking her. I can smell them both from here. It is both intoxicating and irresistible.

I watch as he lowers himself between her legs listening to her moans and desperate pleas I glide to the back of Alc and I remove his pants.

I grab the lube from the nightstand and prepare him for me. He rises to his knees as he licks her to orgasm I enter him from behind.

I grab his hips as I pound into him. I can hear his muffled moans as my lover moans out.

" Oh God Alc yes. Mmm yes. Please I need to come please let me AAAAAHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

I explode with a roar as I hear my lover begging to cum. I pull out as he lays beside her I lay in behind him. I reach around and I stroke him as I say,

" Mmm. Lovers. That was incredible to watch you both. But Alc I think you need a little relief yes? What do you want. Would you like to fuck one of us? Or one of us to suck you off?"

I kiss him from his shoulder to his neck as I hear my lover shift in bed and I fell her leg swing over and straddle Alc's lap.

I help to line him up as she takes him in to the hilt. I reach up kissing my wife for the first time since we came to bed.

I feel her start to rock and grind on Alc as his moans are getting louder. I lean down and kiss him deeply tasting her fluids as our tongues battle for dominance.

I lean back rising up kissing my lover again. Her rocking increases and his thrusts have started getting harder. I tap and pinch her clit as Alc moans out.

" Fuccckkkk baby. Ride me. Harder. Mmm fuck yea. Baby I gonna cum. AAAHHHHFUCK!"

I gently pull her down to lay between us as I can tell she is exhausted. I bite my wrist and give it to her to help her heal and rejuvenate her.

She takes several pulls and I can feel myself harden. I hold back those feeling as I hear Alc gently snoring. When she licks the last drop of my blood she smiles and says,

" You always know what I need. Thank you. I love you."

She closes her eyes with Alc 's arm wrapped around her waist. I go retrieve 2 wet washcloths and I clean both my lovers and my self . I lay on the other side of Sookie and I watch her breathing even out as she drifts off to sleep in both our arms. I will kill any and all who try to hurt my lovers.

A/N THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE HONEYMOON. I AM STILL SUFFERING FROM SINUS AND BRONCHITIS. SO HOPEFULLY IT WON'T BE TOO LONG. LOTS OF LEMONS.


	21. Chapter 21 honeymoon pt1 in a cage

A/N THIS WILL BE THE HONEYMOON. MOSTLY FROM APOV AND EPOV. LOT'S AND LOTS OF LEMONS. THIS HAS BEEN BETA'D BY CAROLINAGIRL96. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE. I DON'T OWN ANY THING, IT ALL BELONGS TO CHARLINE HARRIS AND ALLEN BALL.

MONDAY EVENING

APOV

I startle awake with the pilot's announcement that we were about to land. I rub Sook's belly. I am still not sure if I am feeling her or the babies or both. But all that I feel is a serenity and calm coming from them.

At the rate she's growing she won't have anything that fits by the time we return. Hell if it wasn't for the were pilots and the house staff I'd rip all her clothes to shreds so she wouldn't have anything to wear while we're here.

Hell I might still, we can dismiss the staff. I feel the plane start descending, so I rouse my mates, so that we can get ready. As I slip my jeans on I see her fighting her dress. I chuckle out.

" Tinker bug, you seem to be having a problem there. I think we need to get you some larger clothes."

The look she gives me has my laughter dying on my lips. The pure rage and hurt I feel isn't good. Shit, her hormones are raging and my husband is quietly snickering at me. Funny motherfucker. Payback's hell. She snarks out.

" I am not fat and my clothes fit fine. Thank you very much. I must of shrunk it in the wash is all. You buster need to stop with the hurtful retorts."

She turns to face Eric as he instantly paints a concerned look on his face. Fucking traitor. She wraps herself around him as she whines,

" Eric he's being mean to me. Make him stop it. He's your husband. Tell him."

I watch that traitor give her a gentle hug kissing the top of her head. Pulling back he explains.

" My lover, he isn't trying to be mean. He loves you as much as I do. We just don't want you to be uncomfortable in your clothes. "

Ha motherfucker Ha! Wrong thing to say. Ha! He grabs her by the shoulders just as she pulls away as he quickly continues.

" Listen to me my lover. You are still you. You are perfect. If anything you need to gain a little for our babies to grow. I personally can't wait."

Hell, now she's crying. At this rate we'll never start our honeymoon. He tries again.

" Little one, please stop crying. I love you, he loves you. All of you. I will have a seamstress come to our island to correct the shrinkage if you will only stop crying."

She plops back down on the bed, crying into her hands. Well hell. I pull her up into my arms as Eric hugs us from her back and I start groveling.

" Tinker bug please. I am so very very sorry I made you cry. I didn't mean to upset you so bad. I wasn't saying you were fat but you are pregnant. With quints to boot."

I gently raise her face to look at me. I kiss her eyes, nose and lips. I continue.

" You know if it were up to me you wouldn't ever wear clothes. Hell if it was up to me none of us would wear anything while we're here. But for now please, will you wear mine or Eric's shirt over your dress so that you can be comfortable. Eric and I will go shirtless okay? You know that we love you more every day. "

Finally a genuine smile. I wipe away her tears. As I help her put my t shirt on. It looks like a dress on her as it is. She looks at me as we separate and says.

" I love you too, but you're still in the dog house buster."

No I 'm not judging by the glint in her eyes and the mischievous feeling I'm getting as she finishes

"For now anyway. Maybe you can make it up to me later."

I smirk as I kiss her temple. I quip,

"I'll be looking forward to it. Come on lets get to our seats before we land."

As we buckle in. I take her hand and kiss her cheek. I know she's never flown. I can feel nervousness coming from her.

So a little distraction worked at take off. Time to distract her again. I cup her cheek as I kiss her deeply leaving only when she need to breath. I continue kissing down her jaw.

I move my hand down to her breast as I gently caress it. When I feel the landing and taxing to the hanger. I kiss her lips once again and pull away slowly so that she has a chance to straighten up before we disembark.

I stand as I hear the engines go silent. The door to the cockpit opens as I walk over to Johann and Allen as they open the outside door. I say.

" You both know that you'll be here until we leave. Correct? I want you both to stay with the plane until the Fae guards arrive to stand guard. You will also help guard the plane while we're here, until we leave.

You will be given 6 hours notice to prepare the plane for takeoff. I understand the hanger has rooms for the guards as well as a kitchen.

If you need anything text me or Eric. We will see you have all you need. Do not leave this plane unattended at any time. You know what happened last night. We don't want it to happen again."

I watch both their reactions as Johann answers,

"Sir do you know if there's fuel on the island or will we need to take the plane to the main island to refuel."

Eric must of overheard him as he answers,

" No, there is a fueling station behind the hanger. It was filled 2 days ago. There is enough fuel to refill the tanks, no extra. The plane won't leave this hanger until we leave, is this understood?"

They both answer in unison,

" Yes, your Majesty."

Eric turns to Sookie, offering his hand as he says,

" My lover are you ready to see our island? We will take the golf cart to the house. Alc have you ever been to the Bahamas?"

I am surprised at his question. He fucking knew damn good and well I came here with my ex, Debbie. What the fuck? I give him a confused look as I answer,

" Yes once. During college. We stayed at her parents condo on the main island. I know that there are several privately owned islands off the coast. "

I grab Sook to sit in my lap as he gets in the cart to drive us to the house. He starts.

" You are correct. This island is the 2nd largest of the private islands. I do not know who owns the other ones, but I believe them to be vampires. As they have been owned by the same families for the last 90 + years or so. Most are rented out as vacation spots. However, I have never rented out our island. It will take us a few minutes to get there. It is ¼ mile away."

MONDAY EVENING

EPOV

I watch as they settle into the seat. Wrapping his arms around her belly while he strokes it. As I start up the road I tell them a little history about our island.

"As is with most properties owned by vampires before the great reveal, Godric and I along with Pam and Aley would inherit the property from one another every30 years or so. It was quite easy to fool the locals as they very seldom held their office for that long.

We would simply produce a will and death certificate. Claim what is ours sometimes live there a few years. But we never stayed in one place for too long. Too easy for people to ask questions.

I acquired this island in the mid 1800's from a group of natives who were stranded on this island after a particularly bad storm. They were close to starving and more than willing to sell to me. I paid them 2 gold pieces and fish for the whole island.

I allowed them use of my ship and crew to transfer everything they had to the main island. One of the elders of the people knew that I was a vampire and took me to one side of the island and showed me what they called death's cliff.

There is a cave that runs under ground for some ways and opens up into a big cavern, and there is a fresh water pond there too.

I lived in there for a few years with Godric, as we built the house you will see. It took us almost 30 years to build it. But when you only have nights and nothing to do but fuck and feed, well it made for a great project."

I felt her smack at my arm before I saw her move as she says,

" Watch your language, the babies' can hear you."

I pull up to the house and park in front and plug in my cart. I look over at my lovers as we all get out of the cart. They are staring, open mouthed gaping. Alc starts,

" Shit Eric that's not a house that's a,... a,... a,... mansion. It's fucking huge. Hell if you call this a house what's a mansion to you. "

I see my lovers hand a split second before it slaps Alc on the back of the head. She gripes at him this time.

" Language Alc. Your babies can hear you. Geez Louise. You both. Um I agree with Alc, Eric it looks like a hotel or something only the rich and famous would have."

My lover has not figured out our wealth. She will need to learn this soon. She is a Fae princess and soon to be a vampire Queen. I continue,

" The house is ours. It it totally self sufficient. Totally green. We normally have a staff of 5 but I gave them the time off as I wanted to be alone with you.

They will return once we have left. There is no one else on the island except the Fae guards and the were pilots. Now shall we . I will give you the tour."

I take my lover's hand as she grabs Alc's hand with the other. We proceed to the door as I say,

"I had it remodeled 10 years ago as well as had the plumbing put in for humans and added to the back of the house where the kitchen is and the 3rd floor. The entire island runs on either or solar and wind power.

We have satellite and the water is cleaned sterilized and reused. There is a garden that grows all the vegetables and fruits and a hot house for the plants.

The food is used by the staff and the excess is sold to the locals, on the main island. The electricity is sold or traded for the fuel for the boats and plane. The only money I have spent on this island in the last 10 years , was for repairs after storms."

I open the front doors and continue in to the house as Alc picked up Sookie, caring her over the threshold. I inform them,

" Shall we? The 3rd floor has 2 master suites identical in size to what we have at home now each with their own bathrooms and walk in dressing rooms. Each master suite has a private balcony overlooking the ocean and forest.

The 2nd floor has 6 identical bedrooms with 6 attached bathrooms. There is a laundry room and kitchenette and sitting room on that floor as well.

The main floor as you can see, is spacious and the back of the house has retractable accordion walls that leave the house open to the veranda and lanai.

The front is done in early Spanish colonial. To your left you see the marble grand staircase. This leads to the 2nd floor only the 3rd floor is only accessible by the elevator to our right.

If you look up you can see the gallery and sitting area for the 2nd floor and the balcony for the 3rd. The chandelier was a gift to Godric from Queen Victoria. I am told that it is breathtaking when the sunrise hits it in the morning. I hope that we will get a chance to see it.

The marble floor and stairs replaced the wooden ones that we built over a century ago. There are pictures of the house before the remodel.

If you want to redecorate let us know. Pam and Aley were the ones to decorate. I only requested that they keep it in tune with the style in this area.

As you can see just past the stairs is our living room / game room area, and it opens up to the lanai and pool.

The summer kitchen is to the right of the pool with its own eating area, on the veranda . Just past it is the new additions of the house. The indoor kitchen and dining room.

To the left of the pool, behind the rock waterfall, is a rock path that leads to an alcove that deposits in a gazebo where it over looks the ocean. It was a bitch to build out on the side of the cliff.

All of the stones you see along the path and the waterfall are all ones that we gathered from around the island. The flower gardens on either side of the pool and path are maintained with plants native to this region.

There is a beach that we will pop to during low tide that also houses the entrance to the cave. It is not accessible any other way, the beach, not the cave.

Follow me and I'll show you the rest of the house. This is the study and library room. There is a ½ bath through there. And a workout room through the other door. Let me show you the shower room off the workout room. "

I lead them in to the sauna room. As I close the door , I move the rock s in the center of the room to reveal a button . I press it and the far wall pops open revealing an elevator and a access panel. I quickly put my codes in opening the elevator. I explain,

" This is how we would get to our underground rooms. There are 6 bed rooms and bathrooms. There is also a sitting /game room. Let me set your codes and that way you will have complete access. We can go down there later on. We will stay in one of the master suites upstairs."

I put in their access codes and reset the system. I turn and open the door as the rocks recenter automatically as you close the panel. I smirk as I say,

" I have never been here during the daylight hours and I would so love to enjoy the sunset with you both out on the gazebo. I have been told it is a beautiful sight."

I sweep Sookie up in my arms as she squeaks in surprise. I kiss her cheek as I say

" My lover, let me carry you out there."

I look to Alc and say,

" Follow me, lover. "

Alc wraps his arm around me, as he leans in kissing us both. We walk past the waterfall, on to the stone path. While they look around, I notice for the first time the beauty of the gardens along the pathway. When we round the corner I hear my lover gasp out.

" It's so beautiful Eric. Alc have you ever seen a more beautiful site? The view, it's breath taking."

As we enter the gazebo, the sun was getting lower in the sky . It was almost touching the water.

The sky was a wash of brilliant reds, oranges, crimson, and the clouds appear almost purple.

All this reflecting against the clearest aqua blue water I can ever remember. Pictures could never do this justice.

I lay my lover down on the double wide wicker lounger. I lay next to her on my side. Alc mimics my movements on her other side. We lay there holding hands as we watched the sun set.

I can not ever in my long life remember a more perfect sunset. We are laying there for a while when I hear my lovers stomach growl. I sit up chuckling,

" My lover, I believe it is time for dinner, then would you like to retire or take a midnight cruise on our boat?"

I stand and offer to pick her up but she slaps my arms and giggles out,

" I can walk you know. To answer your question yes I would love a boat ride. But first I am hungry. Being surrounded by the ocean has me in the mood for seafood. Shall we?"

We walk back yo the house, a beautiful layout of food appears on the counter by the summer kitchen, next to the dining table. I go to the counter when plates and silverware appear on the table along with a candle. I raise my eyebrow and smirk at Sookie's, blush. When Alc laughs out.

" Tinker bug, I see you're hungry. There's enough for an army."

He grabs her, hugging her, leading her to the table he says,

" I love you, this is perfect. Here you sit, it's our turn to wait on you. Please allow us to spoil you tonight."

I grab the pitcher of sweet tea taking it over and filling her glass. I conjuror a beer for Alc and I. I return to fill my plate, as Alc has already filled and taken hers to her.

Dinner conversation was at a minimum. Once we are thru eating, I reach over, lifting Sookie onto my lap. I can not seem to control my need to touch and hold her. I wrap my arms around her, taking in her scent, when Alc clears his throat to say,

" I say we relax here, maybe swim some, we have all week to go boating. Not to mention, I am horny as hell, I need you both and soon."

He comes over, kneeling in front of us. I feel my lover's lust rise as she reaches out, taking his face in her small hands. I can feel the want and need from them both.

The wiggling in my lap was only driving my own lust to new heights. I watch him kiss her when she starts moaning into the kiss, I nip at her neck while I reach for the hem of her shirt, removing it. It doesn't take long before we are all naked.

I test her readiness for me. By Gods she is so wet. I adjust her on my lap and enter her all in one swift move. I leave my hands on her hips as I help her as I thrust up into her. I hear my love moan out.

" Bear, hmm ohhh stand up for me. Oh. Mmm please."

I watch him rise, stroking his cock. I moan out, when she leans forward, reaching out she starts stroking him with one hand on his and pulls him to us with her other hand.

I falter only slightly when she looks up at him before taking him in her mouth. He wraps one hand in her hair, while he reaches with his other hand to caress my face.

When his starts to trace my lips with his thumb, I smell my lover's juices, and I suck it into my mouth. Fuck I can taste her on his thumb.

I speed up my thrusts as I feel her orgasm begin. I hear her moan out her release around his cock, when I hear him,

" Mm fuck baby. Yea suck my cock. Relax your throat baby. Mm perfect. Ahhhhhh fffffuuuccckkk I'm gonna cummmmmmmmmm. "

I release his thumb and roar out, at my own completion at the same time. I pull her back resting against my chest. Alc leans down kissing her first, then kissing me. I ask,

" My lovers, what would you like to do, swim in the pool, or retire to bed?"

Alc answers first,

" I vote for the pool. Tinker bug what do you want to do?"

She shifts to look at me then at Alc when she says,

" I can't believe we just did that outside. Are you sure we're alone? I would like to swim, for now. I don't have a suit to fit me though."

I hold her, and rub soothing circles on her belly. I hear her sigh as I explain.

" My lover, clothing isn't required here. Actually we would prefer there be no clothes worn while we are here. I swear to you my lover, we are very much alone.

The guards are at the airstrip, and on the boat that is circling the island, ¼ of a mile off shore. Even my eyesight is not that good.

No one can see us. No one can hear us. You can do what you want. You can scream my name as loud as you want every time I make you cum. Relax and enjoy yourself here. "

I kiss her cheek , when Alc lifts her chin up to look at him adding,

" We love you and would never suggest you stay naked, if there was the slightest possibility of someone seeing what is ours.

Tinker bug this is our honeymoon, you aren't supposed to wear clothes anyway. Now how about we have some fun in the pool?"

He wiggles his eyebrows at her, pure mischief in our bond, she giggles at him. I help her stand on wobbly legs, when Alc grabs her up bridal style.

He swiftly moves to the pool, where he tosses her in. She screams, but just before hitting the water she pops. He and I look around as I try to sense her. She's no where. When Alc turns back to look in the pool again, she pops behind him screaming BOO!

He is so close to the edge that when he jumps, from her sudden appearance, and sounds of her screaming, that he falls in.

My lover is laughing so hard, that I can't help it I join her. while I am laughing my ass off, he comes up for air ,he growls,

" That wasn't funny at all. Tinker bug, you nearly gave me a heart attack, you know better than to sneak up on a wolf."

He might sound upset, but his snickering gives him away. As I calm down I put my arm around my lovers waist saying,

" That was absolutely hilarious my lover. But Alc, you did it all wrong. Allow me..."

With one arm wrapped securely at her waist, I lift her and jump in, both of us landing in the water in front of Alc, dragging him down with us.

When we come up, she sputters and giggles, as he and I are laughing loudly. She splashes us both for laughing.

Alc gets out only to do a cannon ball, drowning her once again. My lover conjurors herself a float. As she climbs on, he and I continue our horseplay.

We swim around her float as Alc hums the theme to Jaws, occasionally jerking her float or sneaking up splashing her. She finally threatens.

" Alright you two infants, if you keep this up, well you'll get no nookie from this Sookie. So your choice, do y'all want a nookie free honeymoon? Let me rest some guys. We can play later. K. Y'all go play back there."

We each give her a peck on her cheeks. She smiles turning into a yawn, when I give her a gentle push to the shallow end.

We swim around and chase each other. I haven't had as much fun in well ever. It doesn't take long before I hear her gentle snores.

I go over gently lifting her in my arms, careful not to wake my lover. I float us out of the pool laying her down on the lounger.

Alc conjurors 3 large beach towels. He lays one over her using another to wrap her hair and the last as a pillow. We sit down in the chairs beside her.

I call my phone to me as well as conjuror a bloody Mary. Alc conjurors up a beer. I call our siblings to check in. All is fine with them.

While we are sitting here relaxing, I notice for the first time that the moon is full. I feel no apprehension or need, from him. So I ask,

" Alc, do you not feel the pull to change since there is a full moon?"

" Nah. It's weird, every full moon I can remember, I couldn't wait to change, but unlike my dad and other pack members I can resist the change.

You know that usually in order to resist a change we have to pretty much be indoors and where the moon can't be sensed. The desire to change is still there. The were always resembles a caged animal all night or as long as the try to resist.

I have never had to hide from the moon though I would be an angry s o b, but I could resist with out acting like a caged animal. Janice too.

Matter of fact, JC was born the night after a full moon. Janice was in labor and in the hospital during the full moon. I was worried sick that the stress would bring on a change.

But it didn't. I stayed with her the whole night. Except for the contractions, she was pissed that her ex went out to run, instead of staying with her."

He laughs, right then we hear the howls of our pilots, as Alc answered them howling back. He sounded lethal in his growling howls. He looked at me and offered,

" They were letting me know they were going for a run around the airstrip. I howled back to say I wasn't running with them. I also informed them to stay away.

Male weres are very protective of their mates when their in heat and pregnant with they're pups. Very seldom will we let another were close to our mate during those times.

Usually it's how most fights break out between pack members. The wrong were sniffing the wrong butt. It is all very animalistic and territorial.

Maybe while we're here we can go for a run. You both need to practice changing at will. Run along the beach, perhaps play in the water?"

" What about the babies? What happens to them when our lover is in wolf form?"

" They shift too. They simply turn into pups. They change back when she does. But if you're worried we can call Dr. Ludwig, or not shift at all. Though you need privacy to practice, for now this is perfect. What all do you want to do while were here?"

" Besides fucking? There's the boat and jet skis, boogie, and surf boards. The cove where we watched the sunset, there are usually some decent swells during low tide.

There is a waterfall about a ½ mile inland. It is also another entrance to the underground cave. Though you would need vampire senses to find your way from one entrance to another.

Several humans never made it out of there. Godric thinks that it runs close to a mile long and descends 200 feet..."

Our lover's blood curdling scream had us at her side instantly. I watch Alc pull her into his lap and sit beside them I can feel her fear, see her physically trembling. I pull her legs onto my lap, I rub them as Alc finally breaks the silence,

" Tinker bug, baby what is wrong? You're shaking like a leaf. Please try and calm down. Did you have a nightmare or what? I've never seen you like this. You're starting to scare me. Please, you need to talk to us."

I look at my lover. there seems to be something odd. She seems to have no control over her body. She appears awake... but not. The tremors look involuntary. Her eyes appear glazed over though she is actively crying. As I am about to call for Ludwig, my phone rings. It's Pam.

' What?'

She is crying this is not like her. Well until recently that is.

' Master, there is something wrong with Jason. We can't wake him. He seems to be having a nightmare but his eyes are open.'

' I believe he is having a premonition. Watch him closely. Sookie is the same way right now. I am going to call Ludwig then Claudine. One of them should know something. I will call you back.'

I hang up on my child as I dial the doctor first. She picks up on the first ring.

' Majesty?'

' Sookie and Jason both appear to be in a trance like state. Experiencing the same thing though they are separated by thousands of miles.

We can not rouse either of them. I am especially concerned for the babies, as her heart is beating wildly. She is clearly distressed.'

' I'll be there in 3 minutes. Prepare.'

With that she hangs up. I stand and start pacing as Alc lays her back down. My blood lust is back from last night and she's not awake to control it. Fuck. I will kill anyone if they harm her. On my 9th trip past them Alc speaks,

" You need to chill the fuck out. She can feel our emotions. So your agitation,fear, helplessness, and anger aren't helping any of us. Dammit get yourself under control or fucking block us. Your blood lust alone is driving up my own. I am even starting to feel overwhelmed. Imagine what she's feeling? Get it under control for now I will help you out later dammit."

He's right. Fuck! I have never felt so helpless, it is driving me mad. Ludwig pops in at that moment. She goes right to work on my lover. I take my phone out to call my child as soon as we know something. I see the Doctor give Sookie a shot. She looks up answering our unasked questions.

" I gave her a mild sedative. Mostly to bring her heart rate under control. What was she doing when this started?"

Alc answers her,

" She was asleep. Maybe for an hour at the most. We were playing in the pool when she fell asleep. I thought that she was having a nightmare but she wouldn't respond to us."

I watch as Alc wipes the tears from her face as the Doctor does some more testing. I growl as she takes a vial of my lover's blood. Sookie is finally calming down. I can hear her heart rate returning to normal as well as the babies' heartbeats. They all sound as strong as ever. My phone rings again.

'Pam the Doctor is here. How is Jason?'

' It is why I called, he is calming down now. But he still hasn't woken up. What has happened to them, do we know if this was another premonition?'

' At this point I do not know. Call Godric, explain what has happened. Have him call the faeries and the ancient one. This can't happen again.

Her heart was beating irregular. As were the babies. They were all in distress. Tell him to call me when he knows something. If I find out anything I'll let you know.'

'As will I master. Good night.'

Once I hang up the Doctor starts speaking.

" I have not seen this occur before. But you are all unique beings, so that being said we are learning as we go. Their heartbeats have returned to a normal range. Her BP was elevated when I got here and now is normal. The tests on the blood are all normal.

The stress caused the babies to protect themselves from harm. They were never in any immediate danger. I believe this was more than just a premonition, and I will check with my sources. She is asleep now, and she should be fine. You can resume your honeymoon now."

I go to ask her but Alc beats me.

" How long will she be asleep for? "

" The sedative I gave her won't last but an hour, if that long. Once she's awake you might try asking her what happened. But don't push her.

She might not remember, since she was asleep when it started. Above all do not upset her Viking, she will most likely feel guilty about putting the babies in harms way.

Even though she has no control over it yet. She may never have control over this. I will check on Jason now, though if they are tied this tightly I would guess that he is fine now too.

I will call and let you know if I find anything out differently. Oh by the way, the next time you summon me, put clothes on before I get here. Both of you. I have seen more than I care to ever see of the two of you."

I growl at the Doctor as she pops out. This is my home and no one will tell me how to dress. I sit next to my lover, as I watch Alc remove the wet towel from her hair. I take her small hand in mine and sigh at the feeling of comfort I feel at just holding her hand. I say,

" I have lived for a long time and never has such a simple act of hand holding meant so much. She holds my life in the palm of her hand.

I am nothing with out both of you. Every night since I met her and we learned what we were to become, I have given thanks to any and all the Gods and Goddesses.

I feel more alive now than I did when I was human. The thought of her in pain, even you in pain has me wanting blood.

I can feel my control slipping. My blood lust rising. Alc, I can't let her see me out of control. I don't want her to get upset.

I think Ludwig was right, she will say something if she remembers. Maybe we should act as though nothing has happened, or at the very least she had a nightmare and leave it alone. What do you think?"

I look at him as he stares at her, rubbing her belly. He looks up at me and sighs saying,

" I promise you that I'll take care of your needs later as well as mine. Just continue to block us. One of us needs to be calm.

As much as I want to know what is going on, I think you're right. If she says anything we will acknowledge it otherwise it didn't happen.

We can contact Jason tomorrow to find out what occurred inside their dream state, vision. Whatever it was that happened. Do we tell her that Dr. Ludwig was here or not?"

I lay her hand on her belly taking his I squeeze it. I begin,

" Thank you. As for Ludwig, I say we just don't say anything unless she asks us outright. I will not lie to her. But I see no reason to bring it up, especially if it will upset her.

As much as I love touching her. I think our hovering over her now, will be a dead giveaway. We need to act as though nothing's happened. I am going to drink another bloody Mary and try to relax in the pool. Join me? "

I stand up pulling Alc up with me. I pull him with me towards the pool as he says,

" Shit, might as well. Maybe I'll have a Jack and coke to calm my nerves."

Diving in, I swim several laps before I feel Alc jump in the water. I surface to find my drink in his hand and a smirk on his lips.

As I take a drink. I am surprised at the taste. It tastes like our mingled blood tasted last night at our wedding, with just the right amount of vodka. I lean over the side of the pool and say.

" Mm thanks lover. Perfect drink. How did you get the taste of our blood right?"

He just smirks as he jumps out to sit on the side of the pool. Legs dangling in the water he shrugs saying.

" That was easy. I remembered what we tasted like and mimic it. I put a double shot of vodka and some Tabasco in it as well. I remember what you pretended to like.

I remember once when you arrived to one of our parties. That girl tried her damnedest to get you drunk. I had a hell of a time trying to keep her out of the cooler you brought and fixing you bloody marys with your bagged blood. She was a nosy bitch."

I jump up sitting next to him, I chuckle out,

" I don't know why you just didn't tell her to fuck off. I did, several times, as a matter of fact. I finally glamored her into having a headache and leaving.

And what was with all the stupid idiots anyway? Did you find a house full of stupid or what. If they were all in college, the standards have dramatically gone to shit since I went to college."

He looks surprised as he responds,

" Yea, I know. Hell, I should of thought of you glamoring the bitch. Most those girls belonged to a sorority house I think just not all the same one.

Those girls were there to find a husband on daddy's dime. I don't think any of them had seen anything above a C or 2.0, G P A, which unfortunately is all the schools require nowadays.

Fucking shame too. It made it hell on the girls when they started college. One sorority, actually made fun of Sookie for being intelligent, at one house cause she had a 4.0 GPA. Stupid cunts.

Quinn, Jason and I went to the open house after she came home crying. We hung around till everyone was passed out.

We called Sam, and he came over, with our supplies. We took all the panties and bras we could find and glued them to the front of the house.

We spelled out sluts with small minds in bras. Jason spray painted all the windows, with instructions on how to open them. Turn latch to open. On the front door I wrote caution spread legs beyond door. Quinn took rope and tied all the door handles together wrapping the rope around the house.

Bitches called the fire department to get them out when the doors wouldn't open. We sat it the car watching and taking pictures. It took their dumb asses 6 weeks to clean up the front of that house. Remind me when we get home, I have pictures."

I can see them doing that. I laugh so hard I have bloody tears when I ask,

" You glued their underwear to the house? Did they ever find out who did it?"

He shrugs as he says,

" Hell yea! Dunked each piece in linoleum glue. That shit adheres to concrete. The house was brick, so it worked great.

No. they were so stupid that they accused a rival house. They retaliated. They egged their rivals, TP'd the trees and ran string around the house. When they opened the door all they had to do to get out was cut the string. Like you said, stupid."

I raise my brow saying,

" Such a juvenile act. Funny though."

Shoving my shoulder. He smirks out,

" And what would you have done. It's not like we could hit them. They were girls. If it would have been a guy or guys we would of beat the shit out of em."

That reminds me of all the things I've done out of boredom smiling, I tell him,

"Touche. I personally would have glamored all of them into going to each class the next day, stripping then proclaiming that they were stupid classless whores not worthy of any man's attention. Then streak through the cafeteria.

I am not new to this. You know why there were so many people who streaked in the seventies and eighties? Two words. Bored vampires.

Hell, I had to command Pam, and Aley in the sixties to put a stop to Woodstock. As it is it went on longer than it should have. Pam was glamoring all the musicians, while Aley glamored the other people left and right.

They were their puppets. What is written is a very toned down version of what really happened. Even the televised portions were edited. Though that wasn't the worst she had done."

He looks confused for a moment, as realization hits him, that yes, I am a fucking 1200 year old vampire. I have been there done that and I do have the fucking t shirts to prove it. He asks,

" Really? Do tell. Wait you were at Woodstock?"

I laugh at the memory as I start,

" Yes I was at Woodstock, as were Aley, Godric, and Pam. Plus 100 other bored Vampires. It was actually Godric's idea to go. He wanted to study this generation of humans up close.

Most of history that revolves around either life altering or completely off the wall, you will find vampires behind it. Case in point Aley is why women were burning their bras. She was bored. She had an entire room of women glamored and marching before I could stop it. She hates bras."

He's laughing so hard I wait for him to calm down before I finish,

"As I was saying, Pam and Aley are the reason women have the right to vote. She didn't start the movement mind you, but she glamored everyone who voted. Well all except 3 they were, weres and not afraid of her. They were however very afraid of me and Godric.

This concept is not new. Vampires have been glamoring humans to do stupid things, for our amusement. You will understand after you have lived for a thousand years. Everything becomes boring,mundane. Even routines become boring. You'll do just about anything to break up the monotony. "

He is still laughing as I feel and hear my lover's sweet angelic voice. As she asks,

" Why would you glamor humans? Did you punish them? As for you Alc, thank you. I knew it was y'all all along."

I look at Alc. He looks very confused, so I say.

" Yes they were both punished for Woodstock, I made them buy white sheets from Woolworth to wear , and sell flowers at the airport for a year. They were not allowed to glamor the humans into buying the flowers either. I however didn't punish them for the women's rights.

As to why we glamored humans, mostly boredom. You will learn that over time. What were you thanking Alc for my lover?"

She smiles as she walks into the water. Coming over to us, she tells us,

" I heard him telling you about what happened at college. I knew they were behind it when I heard about it. I just never brought it up and never got a chance to thank them. Those girls were horrible. They got exactly what they deserved."

I laugh.. she looks so sexy standing in front of us. I lean down and steal a kiss as Alc asks,

" Tinker bug, did you get enough rest?"

She leans in pulling Alc down for a kiss. I slide back into the water. Coming up behind her as she says.

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking. But now I am in need of other things."

When she said things she grabbed his cock, stroking him. I reach around her, massaging her breasts with one hand, while the other starts teasing her wet folds. I nip at her neck as I murmur,

" My lover, you are so wet. Are you as ready for us as we are you? "

I feel Alc slide into the water in front of us. I can feel his hands on her, helping me prepare her to take both of us. I slide my hand from her breast to turn her face towards me.

I start kissing her lips gently at first. I use my tongue to covey all I want her to know. I feel Alc join our kiss as the kiss becomes more determined, and forceful.

Each of us trying to swallow the other. I maneuver us to the shallow end never breaking our kiss, Alc follows. I lift her, supporting her weight as Alc lines us up.

I release her lips as we push in. A moan escapes her lips, as we pullout and go in a little deeper, holding still allowing her time to adjust.

I love the feel of her around my cock. She fucking feels so good. When she wiggles wanting friction, we give her what she moans for.

" Pleaseeeeee , oh my god you both feel amazing. Mm yes more harder,faster, oh yessssss. Bear, viking make me yours. Mmmfffff "

As we proceed thrusting, increasing our speed and strength, I lick her ear as I feel her walls tighten down around my already straining cock. It is all I can do not to cum.

Her pussy is so incredibly hot and tight. When her walls flutter tightening down even more. Fuck what she does to me. I hear him moan out,

" Fuck baby. I love it when you cum all over my dick. You're so fucking tight. Mm fuck me, I want you to fucking cum for us again."

I add

" My lover, do you like us both pounding into you? You like our big thick cocks thrusting in and out of your tight wet pussy.

Cum for us, forcing our own release, milk our cocks, of every last drop. Mm fuck yes that's my lover. AAAAAAHHHH! "

I hear her moan out,

" Mmm oh god yessssssssss yessssssss, YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Just as I cum I hear him roar out as he cums

" YYYEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

I lean against the side of the pool still holding her as we slide out from her, I hear her whimper. I continue my assault on her neck. In no time my lover is moaning and rubbing her beautiful ass against my hardening cock. I hear her say something that excites me and worries me that we might be moving to fast. My lover moans out,

" Eric make love to me like you do to Alc. Pleeaassseeeeeeeee. Mm I want to know it feels when you two are together. I know you were his first. I want,,,,,... I want,,,... mmmmhhhhhmmmm... please be my first too."

She is still rubbing me, but I need clarification. I look at Alc and I can see he does too. I still her hips, as Alc holds her up, wrapping her legs around him. I pull her arm from my neck gently, kissing down her arm to her hand. I turn her head slightly to look at me.

She is so beautiful, her eyes are half closed, I can feel just how horny she really is. But I don't want to do something to hurt her or worse regret. I start,

" Min Alskare, ( my lover) are you asking me to, as you say, make love at your back entrance?"

she moans out,

" Oh god yesSSSSSSSSSS"

I see a smirk play across his lips as she starts to nibble at my chin. I answer her

" I will do anything you want, but I need make sure I know what you want. That is that you want me to fuck you in the ass while Alc fucks your pussy. Is that what my little minx wants?"

She moans again, as Alc says,

"Baby, stop for a minute. We need to explain some things."

She keeps rocking between us. I watch Alc's eyes roll back as he swallows hard. I feel the shift in his emotions as he mentally shakes off the lust rolling off her.

He takes her face, cupping her chin, gently pulling it away from where she's pushing my resolve to the breaking point by biting and scraping her teeth along my neck . He gets her to look at him and says in a firm tone,

" Look at me, love. This will hurt. You need to calm the fuck down and listen, so that we can prepare you. You can not tense up at all. Listen baby, ..."

He looks at me for help. I move my hand to play with her ass pressing in but not entering her, she jerks away but pushes back after a moment. Still holding her chin, he continues,

" Jerking like that can really hurt you. You need to be still. No moving , no wiggling. Let us do all the moving. We only want to bring you pleasure.

It will feel tight and you will feel some pressure. You may want to push but don't. Just remember to relax you muscles, don't tense, jerk, or push.

If it's too much or you change your mind tell us. If you are ready, he will prepare you to take him. I will keep the rest of you occupied."

He kisses her nose as he wiggles his eye brows at her making her giggle out her answer.,

" I love you both. I trust you both . I know you won't hurt me. You... um,...well... I mean... you aren't mad that I asked Eric to be my first are you? I mean it is up to y'all..."

My lover starts to ramble as he chuckles, kissing her again silencing her. He says,

" No tinker bug, I am not mad. You were right, he was my first too. It should be him."

As he kisses her deeply. I don't think she even realized that I already had my finger already inside her. I conjured the waterproof lube.

Using it, I thrust in and out several times, adding another finger. Continuing my movements, repeating the process until she is fully prepared. All while I murmur words of encouragement and reminders to relax as I kiss and nip her neck.

I hear her near constant moans at being so stimulated now. I look to Alc, to let him know I am ready to enter her. I have felt him pumping into her keeping her orgasm at bay. He moves to give her her first release. As he moans,

" Oh baby, that's it cum for me. Fuckkkkk. Mmm I'm gonna make you cum over and over, it's time baby. I love you."

I replace my hand with my cock, slowly pushing in past her ring. My Gods what this woman does to me. So fucking tight. She feels so good. She moans out loudly,

" Oh my god. Yesssss. I feel you ssssoooo fullllllll. YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Just then he shifts slightly again sending her right back over the edge. I whisper out,

" My lover, mmm what you do to me I love you so much. Lean back against me. Give yourself over to us. Feel how hard I am for you."

I take this opportunity to pump in and out slowly going in deeper with each thrust. I kiss up and down her neck as she pants out through her moans,

" OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!PLEASEEE DON'T SSSSSTTTTOOOOPPPP EVERRRRRRRRRRR AAAAHHHHHHH!"

I feel her orgasm again as I reach as deep as I can. I began to thrust along with Alc. I continue massaging her ass when, I hear Alc moaning,

" AAAHHH FUCK ME. Mmm so fucking tight. Baby cum for me. Cum all over my cock again. I'm going to pound in you till you can't stop cumming, mmhmm baby, that's it. "

I grab her thighs when her legs falter her grip on his waist. I know I won't last much longer, as I feel her cum once again. I smell her tears, but the bond tells me they're happy tears. I moan,

" My lovers I'm fixing to cum. Mmm cum with me."

I bite down on my lover, throwing her over one final time. Both moaning out their releases. I nick my tongue healing her neck.

I grab Alc's hips and pop us to the bedroom that we're using. I feel her exhaustion, and I wrap one arm around her to help Alc hold her up. I pull myself out of her, and quickly bite into my other wrist, placing in front of my lover, I say.

" Take my blood my lover. It will help you heal, and give you some relief from the muscles that will be sore later."

I moan out as she takes my blood. But I resist the urge to thrust my hardening member back into her. Instead I lean over her shoulder and capture Alc's lips in a passion filled kiss.

Our tongues dancing with the one another. When he nicks his tongue caressing my fang, I nearly cum from the blood he is feeding me and she is taking from me. We separate when he needs to breath I whisper,

" My lover, that is enough blood."

I pull my wrist from her mouth as Alc surprises me by grabbing it an licking it clean, then kissing her removing any blood from her face.

I feel her tiredness, she needs rest. So I gently lay her on the bed. I move back only to have her whimper at the lose of contact.

She looks up at us with her beautiful brown eyes, as Alc has moved in behind reaching around to stroke me. She licks her lips, staring at him stroking me. But when she starts to say something, only for a yawn to escape first. I say,

" Rest my lover."

She looks up and says

" But you need..."

Alc interrupts her,

" It's my turn to make love to my husband."

He starts teasing my neck chewing his way from my neck to my shoulder and back. I feel him throbbing against my ass. I feel conflicting emotions coming from Sookie, so I ask,

" What is it my lover? What is going on in that beautiful brain of yours."

Alc pauses what he is doing to me when she answers with a question.

" Can I …. um …...watch... um ….. I mean I don't think I could go another round. But... well,... I've never... um never seen y'all together. Is that okay? I mean if y'all...would rather not... um... I …..."

Alc interrupts her,

"Tinker bug, of course you can. You are our wife. You don't need to ask. If you want to participate, do. If you want to watch that's fine, too. "

Her blush is so adorable, I hope she never loses it. I add.

" My lover, if it pleases you to watch then watch. There will come a time when I will want to watch Alc pleasure you. Or Alc watch while we make love.

Neither of us mind. So don't feel embarrassed at asking us anything. We love you. You are as much ours as we are yours."

I moan out as Alc resumes his ministrations, I call the lube from the pool. Opening it, I squeeze some on his fingers. I squeeze some in my own hand. I reach behind me, stroking him hard again. When I feel him pumping his fingers in and out stretching me I turn my head moaning I grab a handful of hair pulling his mouth to mine.

Our kiss is hard but passionate. I slide my hand from his hair, wrapping it around his throat. Swallowing his moans of pleasure.

I smile into the kiss as I feel and smell Sookie's lust as well as Alc's. I release him from the kiss and his throat when I feel him remove his fingers and grab my wrist removing my hand from his dick. Still holding on to my cock he pulls said cock to move me to the end of the bed.

He pushes me up against the bed bending me over. Pushing my legs apart with his, he take both hands spreading my cheeks, lining up he pushes in filling me to the hilt in one slow thrust.

I moan out at the feeling when I hear my lover moan too. Though she hasn't moved I turn my head to see her watching us intently.

I feel Alc start moving , smacking my ass before reaching around stroking me again. I rock between his hand and cock when I feel him smack my other cheek. I moan louder when he starts talking dirty,

" Fuck me love. Feel so fucking good. You love the way I fuck your ass. You like it when I spank you..."

I moan even louder,

" YYYEEEESSSSS FFFUUUCCCKKK MEEEEEEEEE."

He pulls hard at my cock twisting at the head while pounding me into the bed. I am in ecstasy. I am already so close. He knows it he admonishes me,

" Unh unh unh. "

Smacking me hard again. He knows just what turns me on, fuck. Mmm gods. I moan again. He leans over pressing his chest into my back. He wraps his hand around my throat pulling it back and to the side he says in my ear,

" You are not allowed to cum until I say so love. I will cum before I allow you to. If you cum first, I will give you 5 lashes with your flogger. I know you brought it. You like it when I whip you. Showing my dominance. Who do you belong to, who are your masters?"

It is taking all my control not to cum. I am moaning and rocking desperate for my release. When he says that it clicks. He wants me to cum first.

He wants this. To whip me in front of her to get her reaction. I check our bond only to feel lust love and curiosity, coming from her. Before I can answer him he says,

" Since you took too long to answer you will receive 10 lashes. You are being such a bad viking. Answer me! "

I let go of my control. I moan out as I cum still not answering him.

"!"

I feel him release my cock smacking my ass hard, pounding me even harder when I finally answer him knowing it will bring him, his own release.

" I belong to you and my lover. You both are my masters."

He roars out through his release, before biting my shoulder. His incisors scraping, barely breaking the skin. Only drawing a tiny amount of blood. Licking my shoulder lazily.

I watch my lover as she is staring at us intently. I feel no revulsion or trepidation. Only curiosity from her. As he pulls out of me, laying beside me kissing me thoroughly. Rubbing my back with his hand his leg still draped on my hip.

He breaks the kiss, resting his head on his other hand. He looks up at her giving her a smile. My hand rubs his chest, moving to his neck, I lean in and kiss his adam's apple. I look at her again and she smiles at us when I wink at her. Alc breaks the silence.

" Tinker bug, our viking has a punishment coming. Do you want to help me? Do you have any questions you want to ask us?"

She blushes while shaking her head no. She scoots closer laying on her side rubbing her belly. She closes her eyes and blurts out,

" Is this as rough as y'all get with each other? I mean I remember when we talked out um stuff when I saw the bruises on your wrists that time. You um said that you liked it. Do you..."

I remember that time. It was after a party with a girl who was into bondage. I healed his legs, ass and lower back. I must of forgot his wrists. I am pulled out of my memory when hr interrupts her,

" No baby, that's not as rough as we get. That was pretty mild. You remember, I explained what occurred the night before and how I got those bruises? That was Eric.

I want you to ask us anything you want. And yes, maybe we can experiment if you want. Not now though. And no we would never be as rough towards you as we are with each other. "

Alc take his hand, reaching out to her, rubbing her belly. I add.

" My lover, I am a vampire. There is very little if anything, I have not done. Him being a supe and having animalistic instincts make this kind of play a good form of release.

For vampires feeding and fucking go hand in hand. Weres' excite easily, when fighting or mating, it can bring out their dominate nature. Sometimes it will trigger what supes call blood lust. That is when you are in need of release and the pressure and desperation you feel only increases as you are denied your release.

Playing for me and him at least, getting rough spanking and such,it can give us control over our blood lust, giving us the release we seek. It turns me on as it does him.

There are things we've done that I'll never do to you. Not because I love you less or differently. But we are both men and there are certain things I have never done with a woman regardless of whether she be a supe,vampire,or other."

I look to Alc to get my toys so we can start. I think showing her will help her to understand. My own blood lust is rising with the discussion. I say to Alc,

" Lover the flogger and silver tipped cane are in the dressing room behind my jeans. Get my cock ring vibrator and chastity cock cage. Get the flogger with the burrs. You show her how rough we get and why we will not be doing that to her."

He pops to get the items I requested. I move to sit next to her. I lean down and kiss her quickly. I help her to sit up as I continue,

" I let him be much rougher with me than I am with him. I heal and I always healed him. I have never and will never be as rough with him as he is with me.

Him being able to have dominance over someone as old and as powerful as me. It feeds his alpha instincts, giving him the release he needs.

No one other than Godric has ever been able to give me my release from blood lust through domination, until I trained Alc. He is very good.

I want you to see it for yourself. If it offends you we won't do it in front of you ever again. But make no mistake, there are a lot of triggers to blood lust and the longer it goes without relief, the rougher it gets for us.

I want you to know everything. The best way to do that, is to show you. I will explain any of it you don't understand. All I ask is that you wait until he's through."

With that he pops back in, laying them on the bed next to her. She looks at them touching them. She picks up the cane and looks at me. Before she asks I answer,

" It makes marks, on the skin and depending how hard you hit with it, can leave bruises. Not on me, I heal. The marks left are not unlike a switch only thicker lines.

Alc give me double the punishment. Front and back. I am feeling your blood lust and it is feeding mine. If I cum before you're through well then you know what to do."

I get up and kiss him hard. I pick up the flogger and take the cane, kneeling in front of him, I hold them out as I lower my head and say

" Master, I was very bad, I did not do as I was told. Please punish me."

Alc takes them as he walks around me holding the flogger to my skin I can already feel the burs scratching my skin. I am already rock hard. He starts,

" Stand up spread your legs wide, raise your arms above your head. Grab your elbows with your hands and don't move.

If you cum before your punishment is over I will jail your penis in your steel chastity cock cage along with you cock ring triple vibrator. Then I will repeat your punishment.

You cum again during the second punishment, I will leave everything on your cock for 8 hours and I will plug your urethra to prevent you from cumming. I will also double your punishment licks and punish you every2 hours for the whole 8 hours. That is 6 additional punishments. First one to start the 8 hours, and last one to finish your 8 hours. You will fuck my cock with your mouth after each punishment you get be it one time or all 8 times.

You are to receive 5 cane strikes and 10 lashes with your flogger on your front and again on your back totaling 10 with the cane, and 20 with the flogger.

You are not allowed to make a sound, no moaning and no movement. If you speak, moan, or move, it will result in 5 additional lashes for each letter, moan or movement, and you will get you vibrating butt plug and p spot stimulator put in guaranteeing that you cum. They will remain in the whole time and turned on during each of your punishments .

Are these rules acceptable Eric? Are you ready for your punishment. Please answer verbally."

Gods, I am so fucking horny. It's been a couple of years since we played and he was as good as any vampire. I am ready to cum now. I trained him well. I say,

" Yes. Master, do what you will, as I am yours."

The first strike lands on my ass. Some of the tethers landing between my legs. I won't last long, with what I'm feeling.

With each strike from the flogger, I become incredibly harder. With everything that occurred last night I am surprised it has taken this long to get this bad. I think Sookie was controlling our blood lust last night.

The last strike lands too close to my cock and I cum with such force, it surprise's Alc, even me. He quirks his brow as he goes to get my cock ring and cage. My lover looks me over for damage, as he puts my hardware on me. It is already getting uncomfortable. I am getting hard again as he's plays with my cock.

" Eric, I am disappointed in you. You had 10 strikes with the cane left. You not only came you were thrusting your hips as you came."

I didn't even realize I was moving, I was coming so hard. I needed it too. He holds his hand out in front of me as he calls my butt plug stimulator.

I'll never make through 20 strikes and 25 lashes,with this much stimulation. At least each time I cum, I am a little more in control. He pushes me forward to insert my plug. Adjusting it, he has me resume me stance. He grabs the cane, coming over he lets me know whats ahead.

I'm already painfully hard and using all my willpower to remain still and quiet. He announces the 2nd punishment after the 10 strikes from my first punishment.

Continuing with the cane, I receive the other 10. I gotta give him credit, he hasn't hit the same spot twice.

Going as fast as he can, I'm almost done, only 8 lashes left, as he strikes high up on my thigh. Some burs get caught in the cage jerking my cock and I cum with a roar..

At the same time Sookie yelps. She must have been watching him closely. Before I finish cumming she's in front of him poking his chest yelling while pushing him back

" DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM AGAIN YOU A HOLE. YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE. I SHOULD BEAT YOU BUTT FOR HURTING HIM. YOU CAN'T HIT HIM THERE AND NOT EXPECT HIM TO REACT. EACH TIME YOU HIT HIM THERE HE CAME! YOU CHEATED AND THATS NOT FAIR..."

I wasn't watching her or I would have felt her anger. Dammit. I should have explained it better. Of not agreed to remaining quiet. I can feel conflicting feelings from Alc. He is amused with her but getting angry at having his authority challenged. I finally interrupt her.

"My lover, I want this I agreed to it. He is not hurting me. I am a vampire. Each release has been a great relief, my blood lust was getting hard to control.

My lover let him finish. He has 8 lashes to go. Plus 10 additional for cumming and moving. He will give them to me. We will talk after I give him his oral release. Please my lover by rights I should receive over 1,000 lashes for speaking. "

She has calmed down. But she is still confused and wary. This was to much too soon. We should have waited till she went to sleep. Looking at us he says,

" Baby he is right. I will not give him all those lashes. Can you feel his emotions? Check his carefully, feel him when I tell him his punishment for speaking. Check mine too. Then feel us as he receives his punishments and me, as I give them to him.

Eric you spoke 75 words, ignoring my rules. You have a significant amount of punishment coming. So this is what I have decided.

You have 28 lashes coming and 75 cane strikes. One strike for each word. The 20 more strikes and 40 more lashes for the start of your 8 hour punishment. I have decided if you agree, that in stead of 95 strikes and 68 lashes all over you body, you will bend at the waist spread you legs as wide as you can, with your hands firmly planted on the ground.

I will use the cane striking only your ass and balls 100 times. The last strike I will have you stand and I will hit your cock.

You will then drop to you knees mouth open where I will fuck your mouth until I come. You will not be allowed to speak or move at all until I come.

You can moan and cum as many times as you want. Don't hold back . Once we're done we will discuss the remainder of you punishment. Is this acceptable to you. verbalize your answer to me."

This is how vampires learn to control themselves. I am still excited and horny. I am about to cum just from his compromise. I agree,

" Gods yes. I agree master. Whatever you wish I will accept."

I feel Sookie's trepidation and fear. She is still a little curious too. I look at Alc and then to her. He turns and says,

" Baby remember what I said, feel us. How did he feel when I told him? How did I feel?"

She takes a moment and I feel her poking around in the bond. I feel her resolve and curiousness. She sighs saying.

" He felt so happy and a sort of elation, and a ton of lust. You felt horny and calm. I get it but, I don't think I can watch any more."

I listen for her emotions when he says

" That's fine baby. Go in the bathroom. Take a bath. We will join you when I'm done. Just feel us. Monitor our bond."

I watch her leave and close the door, though she is still standing behind it. She is still feeling curious, wary, and horny. She barely opens the door, peeking out.

I move into position. When the first strike lands, hitting me hard on my plug and balls. I cum moaning his name loudly. Each strike is in a different place, and harder than the last. Every 10th strike is directly on my plug and balls.

I moan out at every strike. I love it. I cum a few more times. I have not felt this good in a long time.

The last time I came this much from punishment, was when I turned Aley. I was high on her blood and in full blood lust. I would have drained the entire village if he had not stopped me. When I panicked at her heart faltering he commanded me to turn her. He knew she was Fae but I don't think he expected her to rise. He punished me until she rose the 3rd night.

It is over all too soon, as he pulls me up striking me hard on the head of my cock. Mm fuck, I nearly cum again.

I drop to my knees, and open my mouth relaxing my throat. He grabs my head with both hands. Gods he feel so good, that I cum one last time. I moan as he is pounding into my mouth going to the hilt with each thrust. I moan again making him shout out

" Fuck that feels so good. Keep moaning, I've wanted to fuck you so bad. Mm fuck AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He pounds through cumming a second time. I take it all as I lick him clean. I rise and sit on the bench next to him. He starts.

"We should have done a better job at explaining. I kept all the supe and blood lust from her. It's my fault she freaked out. Hell we all protected her from the more animalistic parts of our nature. Every skirmish, fights, even challenges. I always made sure she was gone before everyone was lost to blood lust or the orgies started. She was a friend to the pack, but we shielded her..."

I hear the door open I knew she had been listening. When she comes out she says,

" Too much. Alc you protected me from reality. I was surrounded by supes, yet I lived in a bubble. I knew humans participated in that sort of thing and even suspected others did too.

I am not that naive. I can hear people. But when you told me you tried it. You never mentioned it again. I assumed it was a one time thing. Apparently you gave me the g rated version. You said spanking you while you were cuffed until you got off. I always thought you told me everything. Why is he still wearing that... that thing?"

She points at my cage. I am already hard again with the plug still vibrating. I chuckle as he says, looking at me.

"Stand up Eric, lets talk compromise. If you agree to keep the plug in and the ring and cage on for our entire stay here, then no more lashes or strikes and you can remove the cage any time we fuck. You will have to put it back on each time you're done, the butt plug stays in and on while fucking.

The cock ring and plug , will come off after we board the plane. The cage will stay here. I know you have another one at home.

If you don't put your cage back on, or you remove the plug or ring before we leave. I will whip your cock, balls and ass with the plug in 50 times each with your riding crop. If this isn't agreeable then tell me what your willing to do."

I smile at him, this in no punishment. Though it is a constant reminder. So I say,

" That is acceptable, though Godric would have insisted on 100 whips to each body part."

I hear her gasp as I explain,

" My lover, Godric made me what I am. He punished me whenever I lost control. Young vampires are well, stupid. They allow their blood lust to control them.

It takes a lot of self control when you're young just to eat without killing. It takes even more control to remain in control and be responsible for a child. For most young vampires battlefields war, especially blood, it triggers blood lust.

The night I turned Aley was an accident. She was hurt in battle and weakened. Her blood was intoxicating to say the least. It is what drew me to her. When I bit her neck, her blood got me stoned. I started draining her. Then we were fucking and I was in full blood lust. I could have called Godric for help or not have given in to my urges.

But being young I was stupid. Even stoned I knew what I was doing, I just needed the release. When I heard her heart falter, I left her to find another victim that I could feed and fuck.

When Godric found me I was running through the pathway between the houses and the fires of a small village.

No one would come out and I couldn't get in. I was stoned naked and covered in blood. I had already broken the necks to two men who tried to fight me.

I was so lost to blood lust and high on fae blood, I ignored my maker's call. He was so angry at my actions, he compelled me to his side. He compelled me to tell him what happened, though I suspect he knew I had drained a fae.

The next thing I knew we we're back in our cave and he had compelled me to finish draining her and to turn her.

She was barely alive. She wasn't going to make it to sunrise and I already taken too much of her blood to simply heal her. She would have been dead either way.

Once I had completed my task and had her resting on a pile of leaves. It would take 3 days to know if it would work.

I felt my maker's command to come to him. I did and he told me that he was going to punish me until she rose. He had stripped the leaves off of 3 dozen thin branches.

Sitting by the fire was a long smooth slender rock. Before I could blink Godric had me on my hands and knees with the rock up my ass just past my ring. So it wouldn't come out.

I would either have to learn a human function and push it out or he would have to go in to retrieve it once my punishment was deemed over. Don't be upset lovers, it didn't hurt. In fact, it felt good at the time. I became hard instantly.

He pushed me over onto my back after the rock went in, at vampire speed. He has always been the dominant one.

He commanded me to hold my knees to the outside of my shoulders, feet in the air. When he saw me hard he commanded me not to cum until Aley was one week old.

When I argued I couldn't stay hard that long. He compelled me to think only of her naked and how it feels to cum. That drove my blood lust past my breaking point.

That is when he reached for the branches, I believe you would call them switches. He then proceeded to whip me, non stop, only whipping my cock balls and ass.

He did that for the 3 days it took her to rise. From the time I rose he was already whipping me until I died for the day.

The whole time he was whipping me he explained his reasoning's. Made sure I understood what I did wrong. The only time he wasn't whipping me or talking to me, was when I was fucking him with my mouth.

I wasn't allowed to move the whole time. On the last day as the sun rose, he compelled me to stay awake during the day.

My last lesson was to learn to control myself, he told me that I was not to move, or cum or do anything that I had been compelled to do or not to do. He explained while still whipping me that he would remove all the makers commands except the staying awake.

If I remained like I was until she rose, that I would learn the control I needed. That I would be a good maker. About an hour before sunset he told that I had a tremendous amount of self control. That he had removed all his commands the night he started my punishment. I had stayed that way under my own control. It was my will and determination to learn my lesson.

Now as to Alc, I have not now nor have I ever done anything even close to what you saw and heard today. Even though he is a Supe , he can still experience pain.

Unlike a vampire when he hit me I felt the sting and the bite to my skin but in the time it took him to remove the cane I was no longer in pain and in fact healed. Alc however would feel the continued pain of each whip until I healed him.

The first night that I played with Alc, was with a girl who was in to being tied down and spanked with a paddle, while getting fucked and giving head with two strangers. Once she passed out, he asked me if I was into that.

I told him, yes I was sometimes. He asked if it was true if you could make someone cum by spanking alone, I told him it depended on several things. We talked for a little while, when he asked me to tie him down and whip him till he came. I did I had assumed he had done it or at least something along those lines with his pack."

I look at Alc to explain what we had discussed that night as well as done since then. He needs her to know his needs when he is in blood lust. He finishes.

" Do you remember about 6 years ago, when the skirmish turned into a battle / takeover attempt? Then the challenge a couple days later?"

I watch my lover as she nods yes when he starts again.

" It was a bad week, between school, work, and Debbie's bull shit. I had fuck load of shit to deal with. I had no release for my blood lust. I never joined in the pack orgies for release.

I would usually go out and hook up later. I had not gotten any relief for the week, so when Jason and Quinn had a party. I called Eric to come over.

We had hooked maybe 2 or 3 times by then. I knew if anything, he'd help me out. I left my balcony door open for him. When he arrived he noticed how tense and jumpy I was.

Hell Janice and Frann accused me of having my period that week. He already knew about the supe shit. It didn't take long for him to find that girl.

I was surprised when she told us what she wanted us to do to her. I got a little relief before she passed out.

We talked for a while. I asked him to spank me until I came. I came 3 times as he whipped me from my back to my legs. It hurt like a motherfucker. But a good hurt.

I have never felt pain that brought me such relief. I felt him heal my body and before I could realize it he had entered me. I was still tied down.

It felt amazing. I had fucked him before and shared girls with him. I even let him finger me before. That though was my first time.

The next night he came to me. We talked about what he had done to me. What he wanted from me in exchange.

Baby he was a sheriff, a very powerful one, with a lot of responsibilities. No one knew they existed. Godric was in Texas. He wouldn't have allowed that kind of power over him to an underling, and

like he told you he doesn't do that with women. They weren't out of the coffin yet. I was the best solution. He taught me what to do to get some relief for us both.

It wasn't often around a dozen or so times. Asserting my alpha male dominance over someone so old, got me off. He's not laid a hand on me since he trained me.

My animal instinct to be dominant won't allow it. Now don't get me wrong, I have asked him to restrain me and fuck me into submission a couple of times.

It was so I wouldn't go to Jackson and kill Cooter and Debbie when I found out she was sleeping with another alpha male. Then again when I found out that the Jackson pack were all v addicts. That was almost 2 years ago.

That was the worst it got for us both. The pack was addicted to v and the brand they carried was the same brand that killed his human family. He wanted the vampire who was supplying them, and I wanted them all dead for getting Dale and Debbie addicted to v.

Yes Janice's Dale. It's when he started cheating on her and why her hurt her. He's lucky she hit him back beating the hell out of him first.

I was chained in the basement at Fangtasia. It wasn't open yet. He glamored my work crew to remember me working with them everyday.

I was collared around my neck with a 10 foot leash, so I couldn't leave in the daytime. My left hand was cuffed to my side. I had 3 foot chain cuffing my legs together. The first night had been good for me.

I was already restrained. When I had him fuck me through each orgasm, not allowing time to recover. With each release I felt better. He was not allowed to cum or fuck me with his cock cause he was wearing something similar then. He was not allowed to stop until just before dawn.

I still want to kill the pack but I wasn't as desperate. I had my control back. The next night I whipped him with my free hand all night with a silver tipped cane like the one I used today. I made him stay hard as I whipped him while I fucked his mouth after each session.

Just before dawn I gave him his final command. The one that would get him his release. I told him he was to come to me the next night and fuck me for his release..

I told you all this baby, for a reason, cause I know what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours. This does not have to be apart of the 3 of us. We love you more and more each day.

If this make you uncomfortable then you won't see it or hear about it again, unless you ask. I know you were listening at the door and I know you were watching through the crack, as I took my pleasure in his mouth.

Granted had he been alive, I would have hurt him severely. The least would have been a broken jaw. The worst he would have choked to death. We don't want this with you. That is not why we showed you.

The supe world is a cruel bitch on good days and deadly on bad days. We don't want you hurt when we're in severe blood lust that only BDSM rough sessions will relieve us.

But we want you to keep an open mind to the lighter things. We will be living a very long time. All the time in the world to experiment.

We don't have to discuss all of it now. But we will answer any question you might have. I will get you books to read if that will make you more comfortable.

I am very sorry and very upset with myself that we didn't prepare you better for what was to happen. But when blood lust starts to take over, it makes it hard to think straight.

It is totally my fault. I protected you all this time, from my world, because you were in my eyes innocent. You love everyone and you trust, even though you know what most everyone thinks. You have never met someone you didn't try to befriend.

I didn't want you to think me a freak or a fucking weirdo. I was afraid to lose you before. Now, well now I know I won't survive without you if I lose you. You have the right to know as our wife."

I am glad he has told her everything about us. He's hurting that he misjudged her reaction. But I think she'll see it for just what it is. I on the other hand need some relief from a certain blonde bombshell who married me. I kiss her hand I've been holding. I give her my best smile turning on my charm, that no one can resist. I say,

"My lover, I have a major case of blue balls that your husband has caused. Will you have mercy on me and allow me to find love, comfort and relief inside you tight pussy?"

I smirk at her as I hear Alc snicker. Asshole. He left me a loop hole and I plan to fill said hole often. Possibly take up residence in said hole. She stands up giving me a kiss on my cheek. I look up into her beautiful brown eyes, hearing him laugh, she says,

" The puppy dog eyes don't work on me. Besides I'm starving to death. Now since I am not allowed to get dressed and you promised a fun day in the sun. That's what we'll do. If you're really good, both of you, I might be inclined to relieve you of your straining members later on. Oh yea um..."

How can she deny me? Me! Laugh all you can now motherfucker. Wait till I tell her you want us to practice shifting while we're here. She still hasn't forgiven you.

She is my wife. Surely she would not leave me with blue balls all day. Bringing me out of my musings, I hear Alc's laugh die on his lips. I look down and snicker when she continues,

" Here put this on Alc's hard member and this up his a hole, he can suffer right along with you. Here put the locks on them. Both of you. I have the keys where I know where they are. Hurry up. Let's go have fun."

What the hell just happened. I went from punishment to play? My little minx. I will cage my husband, see how he likes it. Play nice to maybe get lucky later?

When the hell did I lose my balls? I am a viking sex god, I do not beg for sex. I'll get Alc to do it. He is used to begging her. I look up at the 5 ft short blonde bombshell, who now holds my balls in her hands. I see her open the door, hand on her hip, as she finishes

" Oh, one more thing boys, lay off the cussing. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea. The babies can hear their daddies. I don't want them to learn such language so young. Hurry up please. I am looking forward to today. Don't make me wait too long.

I'll have the food ready by the pool. Alc quite squirming. It can't possibly be that bad. He's had one on for a while. He's not wiggling around, like a worm on a hook. And boys, I promise to try to be more assertive, and open minded. Making it less HARD ON you both"

BOY! BOY! Alc is a boy compared to me. I am not a boy. And when she unlocks my cock I'll show her boy.

Hell who am I kidding she owns me heart and soul. I wouldn't have it any other way. I grab him hard as he squirms. I barely get the ring on and the cage on as he gets hard. He starts in after he smacks my hand.

" Shit that fucking pinches. This ones too fucking small. I am not wearing it."

The hell he isn't. He'll wear it or he won't have a cock to cage. I tell him.

" Quit whining ass. If I can fit in one, so can you. It's you fucking fault. You wanted to show her. You know enlighten her. You are not going to ruin our chances at pussy. I know she's horny I can feel it and smell it. You aren't going to piss her off now. I think we just found out who is the alpha in this marriage. Sit fucking still."

I finish locking it with the ring. He grabs the other lock pulling and tugging as he locks me. Ass hole did that on purpose. He huffs out,

" What?"

I look hard at him. I say

" She controls us. Carries our balls in her purse now. Wears the pants in our marriage. I think I liked the less assertive Sookie better. She blushed more. And wouldn't have dared to lead us around by our caged cocks. By the way if anyone finds out they're dead."

I snap my fangs down for emphases. He looks up laughing again. dammit He calms down smiling he says,

" How the hell do you know those sayings? Shes ours as much as we're hers. Personally I wouldn't have her any other way. Her hormones are still everywhere. That's what is controlling her. We just need to tread softly. "

I shrug back,

" I own a bar. Let's go before you get me into trouble."

We run in the bath room to clean up. He leaves first, laughing that I'm gonna get in trouble. Quickly I catch up to Alc grabbing him around the waist I pop us to the pool. Trouble my ass.

The sight was truly amazing. She looks so beautiful in the sun. I have never seen the Island in the daylight. I walk up behind her as she looks up I give her a chaste kiss. Sitting down I listen to the sounds of the ocean. It sounds like some good waves rolling in. So I say,

" My lovers, I hear the waves rolling in. They sound decent. Do we want to swim, snorkel, ski, surf, boating, or would you like to explore the island?"

I wiggle my brows. And wink. Yes I am flirting with my wife. I only hope it works. She giggles and looks at Alc as he whines,

" I don't care what we do. As long as no one sees me like this."

She reaches over, pulling his hands out of his lap. Batting her lashes. She's good I'll give her that. Holding his big hands to her chest. Her very naked chest. With her ever enlarging breasts. Her pert little rose colored nipples. Standing at attention. Mmm. Fuck.

Shit wrong train of thought. Why the hell is she bouncing. By Gods shes bouncing. Her breasts swaying up, down, up, down. Her nipples are bouncing just for me. Look how they bounce, gently rubbing against her swelling belly.

Shit. He's laughing. What the fuck were we talking about. Fuck I need to get laid. When the hell did they get up. I just stare at them both now laughing their asses off. Their very naked asses. No not going there.

Apparently I did though. I never thought it was true what they said about blue balls leaving no blood to pump to your brain. Evidently it's true. Why is she waving her hands at me. I quirk an eyebrow up. He's fucking laughing again. When she snorts out.

" Hey there viking. Where did you go there. Bear and I answered you but you just kept staring off into space. Like you were deep in thought."

She grabs a napkin wiping my chin. I don't remember eating anything yet. Alc snarks,

" That is till your eyes started bouncing with her chest. Hell you're even drooling. It hasn't been that long, so suck it up. We're going boating. Can you stay focused that long? We don't know where the boat is so we can't pop there. Have you even eaten yet? Hurry up daylights a waistin."

Asshole. I am hungry though, maybe that whats wrong with me. Gods why did I think it was a brilliant idea not to wear clothes. She is so distracting. I answer them both.

" Yes I was deep in thought. No I haven't eaten. Yes I am hungry for blood, food and sex. And I am a viking I don't drool."

l leer at them as I grab the waffle taking a bite. I hear the laughing as they walk away. I conjurer up our blood. I eat all she laid out for me I quickly finish up my breakfast. I get up, locating my lovers looking around the rock waterfall. I tell her there is a hot tub in there behind the water fall not ready for use I grab both my lovers and popping us to our boat. I say

" Well this is Godric's boat. It is a 74 ft yacht called ms nite. I have the 55 ft sail boat called dark lady and next to it the 26 ft ski boat. Over there are the jet skis. There's only 2 of them. Finally there is Pam's and Aley's 35 ft sedan bridge boat called the runabout. What's, your poison."

I watch my lover as she stares at all the choices open mouthed. Alc chuckles out,

" I vote the ski boat or the runabout. We can ski behind, and snorkel off of either one of those."

I look at my lover as she shrugs pointing at the runabout. I prefer that one too. It has a small room with a couch where she can rest if she needs to. I grab the skis and vests from the ski boat as Alc helps her onto the runabout.

I climb on board and stow the gear. I fly to the 2nd floor to start the engines. I fly down untying to bow as Alc grabs the stern ropes freeing the boat. I fly up to the wheel. When we set sail. I yelled down for them to come up. Once they settle down in the captains chair. I ask

" Have either of you ever been skiing before ?"

She answers yes at the same time he says no. What the fuck. I quirk my brow. She huffs out

" I almost went skiing when I was younger, he did though."

Alc interrupts her

" That was snow not water. What he did is not considered skis by even redneck standards. And you aren't going skiing, you could get hurt. After the babies are born you can ski all you want."

What does he mean redneck standards, and hows she gonna get hurt skiing? I look at them as they are staring each other down I ask,

" What is a redneck ski? And why the hell can't she go skiing, she can fly, or pop if she starts to fall. I suggested it because I thought she would like to. In a couple of weeks when her center point of gravity changes she won't want to."

Alc answers me even though she huffs still staring him down.

"When we were kids. One year it snowed like 2 or 3 inches. It stayed cold enough that it lasted for 2 days. Any way Jason had wanted to go skiing with me when dad took us to Vale for Christmas. Gran wouldn't let him.

I had shown him the pictures of us skiing and he thought he could copy our skis. Any way he got so excited when it snowed, that he tried to make skis out of a 2x4. He even curved the end up. he took his grans rubber garden clogs and nailed them in the center of the boards."

He is amused at her staring him down, she however is annoyed. I had to ask it, it was Jason after all.

" I take it they didn't work? What happened?"

She finally stops staring daggers at him, my lover answers this time.

" He used 16 penny nails or something like that. They were huge, like 6 inches long. He used 4 nails in each shoe, he nailed the shoes to the boards.

But he nailed the boards to the ground. Right by the back porch. Not just the ground but into a twisty maple tree root. He was moaning and griping while trying in vain to pull them boards up. They wouldn't budge.

Gran came outside to see what he was caterwauling about. When she saw her shoes sitting on a split 2x4 she put 2 and 2 together real quick. She like ta beat the tar outta Jason. She chased him for nearly an hour trying to catch him. She finally gave up to go in and fix lunch.

He came back over and tried again to dislodge them boards. Didn't work though. He quickly lost interest and went to play in the snow. When Gran called us in to eat. I went in and she stood at the door blocking it. When he tried to go in, she just stood there and pointed for him to get a switch off the honey suckle bush. She whooped him good.

Then when summer came she had him mow old man Bower's yard all summer to replace her shoes."

I watch her for a minute, thinking there was more to come. I do not recall seeing any boards or shoes by the back porch. Alc is laughing, I can't help it I have to know. I ask,

" How old was he? What happened to the boards and shoes?"

She jumps off his lap before he can grab her. He's laughing so hard he nearly falls out of his chair. She giggles out.

" He was 15 I think. And yea he got the boards up that summer. He tied rope to each of the boards and then wrapped it round the bumper of Grandpas truck. One yanked um right up.

He did have ta replace the back windshield when the 2nd board was stubborn and he backed up to get a running start. Jerked it right up and went sailing into the cab through the windshield.

We both looked at them boards after he put um in the fire pit. Turns out Jason used some old nails that had been used before they were all kinds if twisted and bent. My brother, I love him but he used to act then think. He still does when a woman is around. Well until we got together."

A/N NEXT UP IS SPOV I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THERE IS A METHOD TO MY MADNESS I PROMISE. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. HAVE A GOOD WEEK.


	22. Chapter 22 HONEYMOON INTERUPTIOUS

A/N THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SPOV, APOV AND EPOV. IT WILL COVER WHAT I HOPE WILL BE A LOT OF GROUND. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. THIS IS BETAED BY THE GREAT CAROLINAGIRL96. THERE IS A LEMON DROP IN THERE SOME WHERE. ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN I OWN NOTHING ALL RITES BELONG TO CHARLINE HARRIS AND ALAN BALL. PLEASE ENJOY.

TUESDAY HONEYMOON

SPOV

I can't believe my life now and how it is turning out. Less than 2 months ago I was a human, vampires didn't exist. I had resigned myself to either live alone for the rest of my life, or give it a go with Alc. I couldn't hear him as easy as others, even when we touched.

That for me is a plus. The other plus was I didn't have to worry about kids, cause he couldn't have kids for me to pass on my disability to.

I can't believe we're finally here. Our honeymoon. I feel like Cinderella, only with 2 princes. We own an island. Geez Louise. Can you say cloud nine?

The house is not a house by normal standards. It's a freaking mansion. Eric gives us the grand tour. It is just so beautiful here. I feel like this is a dream, I don't want to wake up from.

Everything we've done since we got here have been a constant test to my resolve to be more assertive and open with them. I am trying to be the woman they deserve, not some naive, shy country girl from the sticks.

Gran taught me that a lady is still a lady first and foremost in all that she does. I am finding that hard to balance and be the assertive woman they deserve. I mean come on southern lady all prim and proper, can't see her asking her husband to do her while she does her other husband? They'd nail my hide to the wall. Hmm. Speaking of nail. Cheese and rice it's hot out here.

Lord have mercy, some of the things we've done, could make a blind man blush. I know my Gran would disapprove, or at least I think she would have. She didn't balk at all when I married two men, proud even. That's hardly what my christian upbringing would approve of.

Still I wasn't raised that way. Sometimes I wished the world came with a manual. Like, how to be the perfect wife your mates want. Or, how to get what you want from your mates in 10 words or less. Better yet, how to be assertive in 5 easy steps.

I can't seem to keep my hormones under control around them at all. I can't believe I agreed to no clothes for the whole trip. Upside though they don't get to wear any either. Just thinking about it makes me want them. Mmm. I have turned into such a hussie. The things we've done together in the pool, at the table. Lordy. I mean mmm I need to think of something else.

When we went upstairs, oh my, I was getting so turned on... just watching them together like that. Then they brought up blood lust and what they were about to do. I didn't really understand it all. I couldn't concentrate for some reason. That was until something Eric said triggered my memory of the dream, no nightmare of a premonition. At least I hope it was a nightmare not a premonition.

Nightmare premonition

It was weird though. I remembered going to sleep on the raft in the pool, but the next thing I remembered was laying on a lounge listening to Alc tell a story about college. I didn't remember anything then.

But I do now, I will do whatever it takes to prevent those deaths. I have never been so terrified. It had to be at least part premonition. But yet, Alc's never killed anyone, that I know of. I am sure Eric has at some point. He is so old. As I sit here, I shudder just thinking about it. Even though it makes no sense to me. I can't help but relive it, as my mind goes back to the beginning.

I look out to a bloody field there are wolves and vampires everywhere I look. Other creatures too. Some are fighting, some are dead. In the distance I see 2 figures tied to crosses. They're bleeding from several wounds. I can't see who they are from here.

With every step I take, the further away they get. The battle surrounds me now. There is heavy magic in the air. I can feel it. I don't know how but I know it is fae magic. There are dead weres lying all around me. I don't recognize anyone.

I turn to see 4 people, it looks like Eric. I guess the others are our vampires, all fighting back to back. No matter how many they slay more replace them. They seem to becoming at them from every direction. I turn around to look for help, when I hear screaming and metal clanking. There is blood, bodies and dust I know to be Fae and vampire surrounding me.

I'm getting scared now. I look again at the crosses. They seem closer to me now. One figure looks like a woman, she has blood pouring from her stomach. I look to the other one and you can tell that one is already dead. I cry, running towards the scene.

I hear a howl and a strangled cry from behind me. I turn to where I hear the noise and I see Alc, in his wolf form, I scream just as a wolf sneaks up behind him. That wolf starts attacking him,when another one leaps. He rips the into the neck of the wolf with his teeth.

The wolf that snuck up has him by the shoulders, when I scream again. I watch in horror as he changes back to human form, flipping the wolf and ripping the head from the wolf's body. I scream noooo... only to see him grab another wolf lying on the ground and does it again. The wolves keep attacking him, all seeming to come out of the woods.

I know those woods; they lay behind Gran's farmhouse. I scream and scream for help or it all to stop; I don't know what, as he kills repeatedly,ripping some limb from limb. I want to look away but I can't. I have never seen Alc be so vicious.

When no one else is left alive, he walks over and gently picks up a woman. Maybe a girl? He is screaming and I can see and feel the pain he is in. I start running towards him, and the faster I run, the more he screams nooooo... I am running so fast that I stumble on something.

I look down to see an infant, all bloody; it's not moving. I look closer, it isn't fully developed yet. I scream as I scramble to get away from it. I back into a table. I feel something fall on me and I get hit with the body of another infant. I scream, hitting at it in an attempt to get it away from me.

I look over to a bag full of blood. I follow the tube up to an arm hanging limply off the table. I look over the arm; it looks like my arm. I really don't want to look anymore. I try to close my eyes but they won't. I try to stay seated but I stand up.

As I look down onto the table. I am lying there, with several tubes running out of me, blood draining from each one. I try to grab the hose closest to pull it out of my arm but my arms won't move. I scream in hopes someone will hear me.

Then the me on the table asks in a weak voice,

"Do you see my babies? Are my babies alive? I can't hear them crying. I can't feel them anymore. Can you? Please find my babies. Tell them all I loved them very much. "

I try to ask me where we are, but she doesn't answer me. I start crying; I want this to end. I want to wake up now. I hear a moan. It sounds so familiar. As I look beyond where I am laying. I see Jason. I run around the table.

I holler for Jason to help me when I discover he too is being drained. No! I look just past him and I see Ame's, Tara, Lala, and Sam. They're all dead. God no please let me wake up! I scream and scream. I hear a gurgle I look down at Jason and he looks in rough shape; his hands are missing and his legs don't look right. His face has cuts all over it, with clamps holding them open. Oh my God. How? Why?

I ask Jason where are we. He doesn't answer me. Just then, an elf comes in, he doesn't see me. He changes the full bags for empty ones. He carries the bags out with him and I hear a whimper. I look over at myself again. I am in as rough shape as Jason.

One leg below the knee is missing. My eyes are swollen shut. My stomach looks cut open and left that way. My shoulders are at a funny angle. Oh God their gone. My babies! Who took my babies? Where am I? Please someone help me. I hear voices at the door the elf used. I go over and listen.

I hear one male hiss and say," How long before they are drained dry?"

Another gravelly voice says,

" We have been draining them for a week now we have gotten over 30 units from each of them. They are regenerating somehow. They haven't had food ,water or anything to help regenerate, since arriving here, they must have already gone through the change. You will not be able to kill them now. You can however keep them weak by draining them. Their mates shouldn't be able to track them here while they're so weak."

Another high pitched voice asked,

"Are we to capture the rest of them? We can drain them too. The vampires' blood will be very strong."

The gravelly voice said,

" No. We were only told to get them and harvest their blood. It is said that the one who drinks the blood of the invincible becomes invincible. King Maggron ( Elves) and King Kragriy (Archeants), will need all the blood they can get to take over earth. No one would expect them of working together. They have been enemies for over 1,000 years."

The dark voice says,

"You should have let the babies live. We could have harvested their blood too. Prince Brendan would have paid well for the females."

The gravelly voice says,

" No. They were much more powerful than those two. There may not have been a way to weaken them. It is why we took them when we did."

The hiss voice says,

" What do we care about power? The money was more than worth it. We can still get the other two females. Harvest their babies; sell them as the chosen ones. No one would be the wiser."

The dark voice says .

"They won't be as powerful. We can capture them now and dispose of them and the babies before anyone knows."

The gravelly voice says,

" Fine, you both go; take some help. Kill the help when you have them. Go !"

OHGODOHGODOHGOD.

I jolt awake. But I am at home; not at the farmhouse but at Godric's. Thank god. I rush through the house looking from room to room. I can't sense anyone. Why am I here then? I go to the security room to look for a clue as to where everyone is.

I find Quinn, but he's dead. Not again. Behind him is Fran; she's dead too. I look on what's left of the desk for a clue as to what happened when I hear a scream.

Much like the one I heard earlier. I look on the monitors to see a battle going on. I see Alc in wolf form, fighting. Beside him is Eric; he his fighting with his sword. I hear the scream again just as a sword goes straight through Eric's chest. He keeps fighting as he heals. No one seems to be dying, no matter how many fatal blows are landed.

OH GOD MY BLOOD. I look closely. I only see a dozen left of the fae fighting, but they're all dying. Oh no. I scream at the monitor for them to use their magic. I run out to the elevator. I push the buttons to go topside.

When the elevator opens up I am on a beach. Huh? I look out to see an ocean. I think I am back on the island. I see two figures approach someone laying on the sand then pop out of sight. I see Jason pop to the one laying down then they both pop away.

I pop to follow Jason, only I land in a dungeon. I see Alc strung up in silver. Everywhere it touches he is burned. I run over to where he's chained. But he look different, younger. He looks funny; like he's out of it. Before I can try to help him, a door bursts open and I scream.

A were comes in with a knife and runs toward Alc. I can hear fighting in the other room; now I scream for help. I scream again and try to use my magic to move Alc, so the knife misses. It doesn't work. I watch in horror as he stabs him several times.

Just as the were goes to slit Alc's wrist, the door explodes and Eric blurs in. He kills the were. Putting gloves on he breaks the chains free from the wall. Laying him down on the ground he bites his wrist and covers the stab wounds with his blood. He opens Alc's mouth and gives him a few drops, as the room fills with weres.

I see Jackson Herveaux, more of him than I would like to see thank you very much. Ugh, they're all naked. Jesus Christ Shepard Of Judea. What's going here. I hear Jackson speak, Thank you, Sheriff. You saved my son. I am in your debt.

Eric replies,

" I had to give him a little of my blood, he had been mortally wounded. You know what can occur when a were has vampire blood. They can become addicted. Don't let me catch him using v. I will have him put down if I do. Some Sheriffs don't care. I do. I won't have a v addicted were in my area."

Jackson answers, I know, and I understand sheriff. I will watch him closely. I will also tell him you saved him. We are in your debt.

End of nightmare premonition

My eyes mist over, thinking of how Eric saved Alc. I realize I've been reliving that nightmare as my mates were about to role play while I watched. I wonder how much I missed. I have read a lot on the subject, simply because it was in a porn video I watched, that Jason and Alc had stashed. I wanted to know more.

I am brought out of my thoughts by a blood curdling scream as Alc pulls away a whip? What? Jumping up, I scream at him to not hurt Eric. Who does he think he is? As I am screaming at Alc I keep pushing him back. I hear Eric say something. It takes a second to click. Huh, he wants this? He likes this? It looks so painful though.

I admit I was curious, after all what I had read and saw. But this goes way beyond what I learned about. When they suggest I monitor what they feel, I realize that he really wants this. That they both do. Wow.

I tell them what I feel from them but not how I feel about it. I really don't like them being this rough with each other. I don't want them hurt. When he suggests I leave I practically jump at the chance. I don't want to stay and watch this. Once I get in the bathroom, I close the door sighing in relief that I don't have to participate.

But I feel guilty too. I promised to be more assertive; to try to be more open to new things; to try new things out of my comfort zone. So what do I do? The first chance I get I run from what my mates need from me; what I promised to try to do. AUGH.

I am such a wuss. I open the door and peek out. I watch them as Alc spanks Eric with that stick. I can't see Eric's face, but his moans and his emotions tell me he is enjoying himself very much. I feel a little better at that. Alc, while he's hot and bothered too, his feelings are a lot calmer than they were earlier.

I remember our first night together we were all at Godric's. When my emotions went nuts. Quinn said it was blood lust. I was picking up on it from Alc and Eric. If that's how they felt, no wonder they needed to be so rough.

I don't want to participate in it at this level of roughness though. But maybe I can learn enough to be comfortable with that while in the room.

Who am I kidding as turned on as I am now just watching them together in any capacity. I might not join in next time. But I'll definitely be watching, or who knows maybe I'll have some fun on my own with them.

I can't believe watching Alc whip Eric then with him pounding into his mouth like that would have my hormones doing somersaults and my lady bits pouring down my legs like Niagara Falls. Mm hm.

If I were still gonna die I'd be worried about my thoughts and curiosity keeping me outta heaven; but now, not so much. Mm what they do to me.

I listen to Alc confess to keeping things from me. I open the door wider and agree with him. I want him to start being more honest with me.

I watch as they compromise on his punishment, and I feel Eric's excitement at being confined. I listen intently as they explain punishments and then both try to explain blood lust and how they have figured out how to keep it under control and not to endanger others.

Going on to mention their past together, I am kinda hurt that he didn't tell me the whole truth. But at the time it really wasn't my business. I can't help wondering where my nightmare fits in. Or was that this Alc, my baby? No a younger version of Jackson was there.

I am glad they have each other to help one another out. I am going to try to learn to be assertive and bold, but I know there are just some things I won't want to do.

How he thinks I could think him weird, I just don't get. But if their willing to experiment, then we might as well now. I conjure up what Eric is wearing and two padlocks handing them to Eric. I told Alc to suck it up, he could wear one too.

I popped to the pool and took a good look around. This really is a beautiful place. I think of their favorite foods.

While Alc loves his meats, Eric likes sweeter things. I conjure all their favorites to the table. I am not sure what they'll drink, so I'll just let them decide.

I hear a pop with Eric quietly laughing; I hear Alc, grumbling about something. His feelings though are calm but playful. They both bend, kissing my cheeks before they sit.

I catch sight of Alc's manhood in,... what did he call it, a cage? It fits. Mm it does something to me to know I did that. I smile at Eric when he asks what to do today. I look to Alc, and he grumbles something.

Poor baby. I pull his hands outta his lap. I actually have to tug on them like he didn't want me to see him or something. To late been there I did that. ha. I giggle a little as I kiss his hands. I start thinking how to tease him, like he has me for years, giggling at my own depraved thoughts.

I push his chair out mentally as I get up and sit in his lap. I wiggle a little as I giggle at the look on his face. For once his feelings match his face. He looks like a highly excitable puppy that got hit for humping your leg. Hurt at getting hit and undecided as to whether it's worth it to hump again or not. He says.

" Tinker bug, unless the key to my manhood's cage is hidden in the food, you need to go sit in your own damn chair."

I wiggle again wrapping his arms around my waist. Giggling, I reach under his chin bringing his eyes up to mine. I chirp,

" But Bear, I just want to know what's got you so upset? You were in a good mood earlier. I miss your smile. What can I do to help? I don't want to make it any harder than necessary."

I start laughing at the death stare he gives me. He knows I'm just playing; he pouts saying,

" Go sit on his lap, if you're gonna be cruel."

I laugh at his pout. Trying hard to rein it in, I moan out,

"Awe Bear. Pleaseeee... it's hard...ly a reason to pout. I like sitting in your lap. I like the feel of you under my bare... skin."

I watch him swallow hard as he stands up quickly, lifting me and putting me on my feet; by this time I am laughing hard. He says,

" You are not even funny. Look what you've done now to me. You gonna fix me?"

I look down. The poor thing. It starts to wiggle. I almost start to feel bad when he starts snickering. I look up and he points to Eric.

I look at Eric and he looks so deep in thought. Well he would if he wasn't drooling. I hear Alc, laugh as he calls out to Eric. Still giggling, I start waving my hands in his face. Nothing, Alc muses.

" I think you broke him. I've never seen a vampire so distracted or even drool for that matter."

Alc's even laughing now. At least he's not pouting. I continue trying to get Eric's attention. When Alc chuckles out.

" Look at his eyes; they're glued to your tits. Hell tinker bug, I think we have found a new way to control his moods. Just keep you topless."

I smack his chest as we both laugh. I snap my fingers drawing his attention away from my chest. As Alc tell him our plans, I sit back down and finish eating. Once Alc and I are finished eating the plates disappear. I get up, following him over to the waterfall. He sees me coming over. I see him grimace but his mood is still playful. He quips,

"Dammit I came all the way over here to calm down. Fuck, are you trying to see if they really turn blue?"

I can't help but blush at what flashes in my mind before I say,

" I am so sorry I am making it hard... on you. I just wanted to cum... over here and tell you how much I need... to talk to you."

He squirms, trying to suppress his laugh. He turns to give me a stern look, his eyes twinkling. He mocks,

"Fine. I'll give you one stiff... warning. You cum... over here little girl, I'll make it hard... for you to leave unsatisfied."

He grabs me, drawing me in a hug, making me squeal out. Laughing he continues,

" What's on that evil mind of yours. Hell. It's a good thing you don't want to torture me. You're good at it without trying."

I look down, blushing. But I soon look up I see the fire in his eyes and I can feel his mood change from playful to lustful. I pull back enough to look up into his eyes as I say,

" Bear. Chill out there will be plenty of time for that later. I really do want to go boating. I've never been. Really, I've never been any where to do anything. I promise we'll have lots of fun today and maybe all night again. Did I tell you that I loved last night? Oh and I need to talk to you both, but later on. K?"

He gives me a sweet kiss; looking in my eyes he takes one of my hands, wrapping it around his caged manhood. He says,

" Fine. But Tinker bug, feel what you do to me. It is hard to think straight as it is. But fuck, when you start teasing me like that. I... hell, I want to fuck your brains out. Let me calm down. Please.

On another note I am glad you enjoyed last night, so did I. And I know for a fact Eric did too. So what do you want to talk about or do you want to wait to talk to us both at the same time? Tinker bug, I can't calm down till you let me go."

I let go of him I didn't even know he had let go of my hand. Cheese and rice. I can't believe I stood there holding his manhood like that. Ugh. Stop it. This is my husband; I can touch any part of him I want. I just need to quit acting so feakin shy. I look back up into his eyes I calmly say.

" Sorry bout that. Um I guess it can wait till I can talk to both of ya. And Alc... Cussing? Try harder."

He leans down, kissing me again. It's sweet, chaste but full of love and promise. When I pull back, putting my hands on his chest. He takes them kissing each hand. He releases one and holding the other we look at the flowers around the waterfall. He says,

"Now, I love you but if you want to continue to spin people up I have a suggestion. Eric. It's his turn anyway."

I roll my eyes at him as he chuckles, I giggle out,

" Way to keep your husband protected. Gonna throw him to the wolves when he's defenseless. Shame on you. Poor Eric."

He's doubled over laughing when he retorts.

" I take offense to that. He likes, wolves. He..."

I stare him down giggling, as he holds his hands up laughing out the rest.

" Heck, he even married one. And he loveeeessss meeee. Better?"

I laughed at his exaggerated tone. Smirking I say.

" Much. I knew you could do it. "

I hear Eric come over as Alc informs him we don't know where to pop to. He grabs my waist saying.

" My lover there is a hot tub hidden behind the waterfall. But because of your pregnancy and the extreme heat isn't good for the babies. I didn't have it filled but I promise there is a jacuzzi tub with our name on it. Soon my lover, we will see what kind of trouble we can get into in it. But for now we shall go boating."

When he said boating he popped us all to a boat dock. And I use that term loosely. The only time I have seen boats this beautiful was on TV. I mean Christmas in July, they're huge. All of em.

I barely hear the descriptions of them. We head over to a beautiful boat but it's so big that Alc picks me up and floats us onto the deck.

I look at everything. It is a beautiful blending of taupe, beige, red, navy and white. I don't go through the door. The chairs all look so soft and comfortable. I watch them both untie us from the dock and Alc flies us up to the wheelhouse where Eric sets sail.

When Alc sits down he pulls me onto his lap but not like I was before. We talk about skiing and Alc and I argue about me skiing. He knows how much I've always wanted to. Dang him. Eric plays the voice of reason reminding Alc I can't die.

I can't wait to ski. We end up telling him how my brother made skis. He's so book smart, but not a clue when it comes to common sense. No matter how hard Gran tried to whip it into him it never stuck. Him and all his hair brained half baked ideas. Sometime I think momma must of dropped him one too many times.

I hear Eric ask who wants to ski first. I jump at the chance. I am so excited. Once we get to a cove that is fairly smooth. Not sure what that means but they both said it was easier to learn when the water was smooth like glass.

If they say so. I get my instructions and Alc jumps in the water with me to get my stance right and tell me last minute instruction. Ugh men. He checks the skis again, tightens the belt on my life jacket. I feel funny with the life jacket on and no clothes but there's no one around that I can sense or see so I hear Alc say,

" Tinker bug if you feel like your pulling forward let go of the rope, and pop to the boat. Remember just stand up when he takes off. Don't let him pull you forward. Just stand up on your skis and lean back.

Once you're up and moving you don't have to keep leaning back just stand straight up but keep your legs slightly bent to absorb the wake the boat makes. If he turns to the right you lean to your right, bending your right leg while straightening the left leg to move you to the right. This will keep you in the center of the wake.

You do good and we'll show you how to jump the wakes, later on. Hold on like this, each hand facing the other. Like this. Good. When you start to get tired, pop to the boat. Don't look at me like that, you will get tired. You're using a whole new set of muscles than you usually do.

The more tired you are the harder it is to stay up and the more mistakes you can make. Now Tinker bug, I love you. Ready?"

I nod my head yes as he signals Eric; he takes off and I jerk forward. I quickly stand, leaning back like I'm trying to lay down letting the boat pull me up to a standing position while keeping my knees slightly bent.

Man that was a lot harder than it looks. I 'm already tired from just struggling to get up. I get pulled around. As Eric starts to turn I see the wave coming towards me and I can't remember what he told me to do. So I pop as to the boat I drop the rope.

I feel two sets of strong arms come around me just as my legs become like jello. I can't even lift my arms to save my life and I'm panting like I ran a marathon. Geez Louise they went kidding. I am more tired than I thought I would be. I hear Eric.

" My lover you did superb for your first time water skiing. You shouldn't have held on for so long but you did great. Alc's got your skis, just step out and sit down. Rest for a while. You'll have more chances to ski this week my lover. I promise you'll be jumping waves by the time we leave."

He helps me sit, turning the seat so I can watch Alc ski. Dang. He's good. Now I know what they meant by jumping waves. Not sure I want to but it does look like fun. I yell at Eric,

" Hey stop the boat, he lost a ski. "

Eric looks back murmuring then the ski appears on the deck. He smiled wide at his accomplishment before replying.

" He didn't lose it. He dropped it to Salome ski. That's skiing on one ski. Usually you would use a special ski, but these can be used both ways. He said it's been years since he salome skied, but he's doing great. "

I watch him jump in the air over the boat wakes pulling up to the side of the boat, only to take off again jumping to the other side. Before long he's on the boat huffing and puffing sitting down now as Eric shows me how to steer the boat.

I stand ready as Eric grabs one ski and pops out. Before long I hear Alc say go. I put the boat in gear, bringing her up to speed slowly but steady, just like he showed me. I drive in the same pattern as he said to.

I look back in time to see that A hole show off; jump, doing a flip and landing perfect. Then another flip. A twist and back flip, landing perfect every time. Of course he's good. After what seems like an endless array of tricks, he finally pops back to the boat.

They ask if I want to try it again. But honestly I am too tired to try again so I shake my head no. I do get to drive the boat for both of them though. In between them taking turns we ate a huge lunch Alc conjured for us. I pigged out. You would have thought I hadn't eaten a few hours ago.

After we finished skiing Eric took us over to a reef where we went snorkeling. I loved it. I saw so many unique fish and the water was so warm and clear. As we all floated on out life jackets just holding hands, relaxing.

Alc heard the cell on the deck. He popped to answer it. While he was gone Eric grabbed the strap to my jacket pulling me to him. His emotions were full of lust and love. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him for all I was worth.

As he deepened the kiss, our tongues wrapped in a dance full of lust. All too soon I break the kiss to breath. He kisses along my jaw to my ear. Moaning in my ear,

" My lover I want you so bad. It is past time for me to bury myself inside of you. There is a fold out couch in the cabin. We can have you several times and still have time to watch the sunset before we return home. I am more than ready to have a little one on one with you. I have had Alc. It is your turn my lover. It has been far too long since we've been together."

Kissing down my neck, rubbing my girls, leaving my nipples hard and aching for more. Before I can say a thing I hear Alc's voice thick with lust say.

" Mmm fuc...fudge. Nope. Mm fuck baby. I want to watch him take you. I want to watch you cum as he eats you out. I want to watch you as he pounds into your pussy as you watch me jerk off. I want to watch you both cum. Then I want him to watch me fuck you. Would you like us to watch you fuck the other? Hmm. Baby? Will you allow us to watch you like you watched us? "

Oh God I can't even speak. I just wrap an arm around Alc, popping us all to the boat. Turning to Alc I kiss him hard, demanding entrance to his mouth. When he grants it our tongues explore the other, hungry and full of passion. Alc pulls away from our kiss so we can breath.

Letting go of Alc, I turn to Eric kissing him deeply. Our tongues fight for dominance. Our kiss broke if only briefly as Eric quickly continued his assault on my tonsils. I heard Alc open the door then the couch.

I lay down spread out in the middle of the bed. I call the keys to their restraints to me. They quickly release themselves as Eric spreads my legs, wrapping them on his shoulders. I watch Alc pull a chair up next to the bed. He sits in the chair facing us. As Eric dives into me with his tongue, Alc spreads his legs looping one on the arm of the chair. He starts to stroke himself.

I grab Eric's head with both hands as he starts to finger me, stretching me. When he sucks me in, gently flicking his tongue against my lady bits, I feel the fluttering in my lower stomach as I scream out,

" Oh God yessss yessss Ericccccccccc! Mmm More I need moreeeeee... Mmm My God Ericccccccc yess yesss yesss YESSSSSSS!"

I feel Eric lapping up all my juices. I glance at Alc when I hear him moan out my name. He is stroking himself faster. His hips pumping into each stroke. I am getting wetter just watching him. I feel Eric climb up my body kissing and nipping all the way.

As we kiss tasting myself on his tongue, I feel him enter me in one thrust. I wrap my legs around his hips. I feel so full, I wiggle a little as he starts thrusting in and out. It only takes a few thrusts to have me cumming again.

He pulls my legs up on to his shoulders raising my butt off the bed. This angle feels so good, making my orgasm last longer. I moan out as he shifts slightly hitting a place I didn't know was there, but want him to hit every time from now on. Mm it feels so good.

I feel him swell as I moan through another orgasm I feel him cum as well roaring out my name. He releases my legs and I grab him in for a kiss I wrap my tongue around one fang then the other as I feel him grow hard inside me.

Never breaking the kiss. He pulls my legs up supporting his weight on his hands with my knees at his elbows. Growling he starts thrusting in and out at such a fast pace that I can't keep up with him. Kissing him again I pierce my tongue on his fangs over and over driving him to pound into me even harder.

Mm, feels so good. When I taste his blood mingling with my own I cum harder than ever before. I feel him orgasming too. He kisses down to my neck as he pulls out.

I open my eyes just as Alc cums shooting his seed all over his chest. That is so hot I just want to lick it all off. As if he heard me he gets up and crawls over to me. I feel Eric between my legs licking up our combined juices. Alc's voice is full of lust when he says,

" That was fucking hot baby. Watching your face as he made you cum. It made me cum. I'm getting hard all over again. Just thinking about Eric pounding into your sweet pussy. Are you ready for me, to fuck you beautiful? I can't wait to be inside you."

I reach out for him. As he leans down to kissing me passionately. I take my fingers and slide it up his chest wiping up as much of his cum as I can. When he breaks the kiss to see what I'm doing. He growls as I lick my fingers clean.

I feel Eric as he moves away from us. He goes to sit in the chair that Alc vacated. Alc kisses my chest making his way to one breast as his hand massages the other. His other hand rubs tight circles down my belly. I feel his incisors come out as pulls my nipple in between his teeth. Gently biting me. I moan at the feeling. As he switches breasts his hand moves lower. As he tests my wetness I hear him growl again as he moves to center himself on one of my legs. Pulling my free leg up. Holding it up. He pops my nipple from his mouth as he rolls me on my side, resting my leg on his shoulder. As he lines up pushing in I hear him say,

" Aw baby. Mm so tight. So wet. I love you so fucking much."

I watch him kiss my ankle. Once he's fully sheathed . He calls a pillow placing it under my hip. I wrap my other leg around his as he starts thrusting so deep in and out. In this position it feels like he's hitting my cervix. I am moaning and writhing under him in seconds. We've never done this before. Oh God. He has me cumming and begging him for more. I feel him rubbing my bottom. Before I know whats happening he smacks my bottom. Not hard. He then rubs it again gently squeezing. It felt good really good as I moan out.

" Mmm Bear, pleaseeee. Again. That feels so good. "

I feel the smack as I moan again I look over to Eric as my orgasm washes over me. He's pumping his manhood in sync with Alc's thrusts. I massage my own breasts as Alc speed up his thrusts. Growling as he spanks me again. Lowering my leg to his arm putting his weight on his hands. Pumping harder and faster. I hear him growl out.

" Uhmnf fuck baby. Play with your clit. Mmm yea. Cum for me."

I move my hand from my breast down and rub circles. Using my other hand I pull at my nipples moaning as I do. I hear them both moan out their releases. Alc fall to the back of me sliding out he hold on to my leg resting it on his hip. Wrapping his other arm under my neck pulling me into a hot tongue y kiss. Panting he releases me from the kiss to say.

" Watching you play with yourself. That was the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen you do. So my tinker bug likes a little spanking. Good to know."

I blush when he says spanking. Bringing up memories of him and Eric. I feel Alc rubbing up and down my side. I look at Eric as he has a genuine smile for me, full of love. He doesn't move to the bed to join us. Instead he asks,

" Alc. Who was on the phone?"

I hear and feel Alc's mood sour as he says,

"It was Jason. He was really upset. Said he saw things. He wanted to know how we were. He asked if Sookie had talked with us yet."

I flinched when he said yet. Jason must of shared my nightmare. I shudder. Eric raised his eyebrow at me. I cringe at his look. I hear Alc say,

" I know you said you wanted to talk to us we're all ears. You're safe. Talk to us. Together we 'll figure it out."

I sigh gathering my thoughts. After a while I start slowly. I begin with the fighting and the crosses with Eric and the others slaying enemies. Eric's emotions change to anger.

Then Alc killing dozens of weres. And holding a girl crying noooo. I feel him stiffen as I mention him killing.

I continue on with the babies being cut out and dead and hearing about the kings and prince using our blood to be unstoppable. I am crying now and they are both visibly pissed and confused.

How all our friends are dead and their fighting at home, not winning or using their powers? How I didn't see Pam or Janice? I see concern in Eric's face as I feel fear from Alc.

I tell them about the beach and seeing Jason pop here and we pop out. Their emotions are close to overwhelming me. When I tell them about the last where Eric saved Alc. They both stiffened.

Eric starts pacing the small cabin. Alc is still holding me letting me cry. I hear Eric call his phone to him. Dialing it I hear Godric and then Jason on speaker. Eric retells them everything I had said. When he got to our babies, I heard Pam's growl and Janice's gasp, as Alc sat up pulling me into his lap holding me tightly murmuring that I'm safe and no one's gonna hurt his family.

All the while he's rubbing our babies with one hand. I listen to Jason recount his nightmare, it was almost like mine only he remembers seeing how our friends all died. After a while Godric spoke briefly but I just couldn't listen anymore. As darkness crept in I prayed to anyone listening to keep my babies safe and that my men to figure this all out.

TUESDAY AFTERNOON

APOV

I hear the phone ringing and pop to it. I answer it to hear Jason's worried voice.

' Where's my sister?'

' She's with Eric; Jason what's wrong?'

' Dude just put her on the fucking phone. I need to talk to her. I had a weird ass mother fuckin night mare.'

' What? Jason tell me what you remember.'

'It was so fucking real I seen these two wicked motherfuckers with sharp pointed teeth grab Lala and Tara. When Sam tried to stop them they grabbed him too. When I got a call from someone that sounded like Sookie tellin me where to find them and she'd meet me there.

It was a fuckin trap dude. They was already tied up and dead. Looked like they tortured um. I need to talk to her tell her to call me I want to know if she seen the same shit. Has she talked to y'all about her nightmare yet?'

' No she hasn't. I'll have her call you later I promise. Have you called them to check on them?'

'Yea. I just got off the phone with um. Shit Tara was crying and Sam swore that they'd go back and stay at our home till we get back. It'll be a hell of a lot safer for um there ya know.'

'Good did you by chance call to let them know that they're coming?'

' Yea. I left a message on Godric's phone. Quinn wasn't answering his phone so I left him a message too. Just don't forget ta call me. Bye' click.

I pop back out to tell them of the weird phone call I just had. I get out there to see Eric's tongue down her throat. Fuck I tell Sookie how much I want to see her and him fuck. I get hard just thinking about it. When she grabs me kissing me all thoughts go out the window as to the phone call. I mean everyone is safe for now and we will deal with this when the time comes.

The Doctor said not to push her. To wait for her to talk. She pops us to the boat letting go of me to climb up Eric. I open the door and go over to open up the couch.

I call a sheet and spread it out, just as Eric lays her down on the bed. I grab the closest chair and move it to the end of the bed.

When I sit down she gives me the key to my cage. Hell yea. I free my cock and start stroking as I watch him going down on her.

Her little moans go straight to my hard on. Fuck It's all I can do to stay seated and not join them. I pump a little harder moaning out when the smell of her cum hits my nose.

Fuck, when the scent of their blood mingles with the other scents and watching them. I'm shooting my wad all over my chest. Hell I haven't done that since college. I crawl over to her. I can fucking feel how horny she is.

I lean down kissing her when I feel her fingers wiping up my cum. I watch her hot little mouth wrap around those fingers her tongue come out to lick my cum off her knuckles.

My manhood's never been so fucking hard and jealous of an action ever. I growl out at her how much I want to fuck her. I dive down kissing her breasts.

Giving them each equal attention. I want to try a new position. It should make it easier on her once her baby bump gets bigger. When I straddle her leg I roll her to her side bringing her free leg across my chest. I call a thick pillow placing it under her hip raising her pussy up.

I line my self up, pushing in. How the fuck can she still be so fucking tight? Fuck it's almost like a vise on my cock when I fully sheath myself in her.

I tell her how tight she is. I slowly start pumping in her. I bottom out each and every thrust. I am not gonna last she's so fucking wet and tight.

I kiss her ankle as I grab her ass. I rub it squeeze it. Before I think about it I pop her ass. She fucking cums and moans for more. My fucking baby likes to be spanked.

Hell could she be more perfect for me. I hear Eric moan as he jacks off. I spank her a couple more times. I watch her play with her tits. I tell her to play with her clit and cum for me.

As her walls get even fucking tighter, I moan out cumming hard deep inside her I smell Eric cumming. That has to be the best time yet. Laying behind her I tease her about spanking when Eric ruins the fucking moment asking who called.

When I tell them it was Jason and he wanted to know if she'd talked to us yet. She flinched. I felt her shiver and sigh.

As she recounted her nightmare her emotions were all over the place. I stiffened at the thought that she saw me being tortured and murdering all those weres.

I growl at the thought of someone hurting her or our babies. When she continues, the clues all start knitting themselves together for me. Draining her makes us vulnerable again.

For the first time I feel fear. Not for being vulnerable but at the thought of possibly losing my best friend, lover and wife. I can't bear the thought of losing her, or the babies.

But to lose her it will kill me. I watch Eric pace as I hold our life in my arms trying to calm her crying. I hate her fucking crying and her pain. I murmur to her that she's safe.

I promise her to keep them safe. I look up when I hear Eric talking to Godric and Jason. As he retells them everything I sit up pulling her into my arms.

Rocking her I rub our babies' as her crying gets worse. I hear Pam growl and Janice gasp at our babies death. I listen to Jason tell us where his dream differs.

I feel her pass out. Her heart was beating fast but nowhere near as fast as last night. I hear it calm and her little body relax. The babies had been squirming they seem to sense momma's need to rest as they calm too.

I pull some hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear I call a wet washcloth and I wipe her face clean of tears and snot.

I listen to Eric Godric, and Jason dissect the events. Running several scenarios, I tell them about the events that I was involved in. After a couple of hours Eric finally hangs up. Coming over he sits in front of us. I say.

" She's been out for most of the call. I guess we need to wake her to tell her what we think it all means. As much as she needs to rest I think this is more important."

He nods his head in agreement as I gently stroke her face saying.

" Tinker bug . Baby. You need to wake up now. We need to talk."

I kiss her forehead as she wiggles a little and moans out,

" No sleep."

I loosen my grip as Eric tries tickling her neck. She only buries her head into my chest. I don't want to shake her or startle her awake. I conjure up a cup of coffee, her favorite wake up.

Waving it under her nose was almost impossible, until Eric gently pulled her face away from my chest. She had a death grip around my ribs. I hold the cup as close as I can.

I use my hand to keep her arm from moving I don't want to burn either of us and I know her well enough that she'll try to grab for the cup before she opens her eyes. I call out,

" Sookie, wake up baby. Tinker bug we need to talk."

True to form I feel her arm move and her face scrunch up in confusion at not being able to move when those big brown doe eyes open.

Eric kisses her forehead releasing his hold on her head and taking the cup of coffee from me before it can spill. I take my now free hand cupping her face I kiss her lips then start.

" Baby we need to talk. We discussed at length both your and Jason's nightmare and we need to tell you what we think it means. I also want to explain what you saw about me and the weres.

I can feel your nerves don't be scared okay. We are not going to let that happen. I promise you. You are safe tinker bug.

Do you want to know what we think it means or what it was you saw me do and have done to me?"

She takes a couple of deep breaths before she says,

" I guess what y'all think it means. You can tell me about the other after."

I hold her close as Eric tells her everything. Dammit I feel her anger hurt and her fear. I wish that I could make everything safe for her and keep her life simple. Hell I have failed her as a friend every time I skirted around the truth. She knew what I was as I knew her secret and accepted it from the moment we met. But I still kept her in the dark. I know now she would have been just as accepting then as she is now. I rock her as the tears fall. Wiping them away. I listen to the plans that we have made. I hear the fear in her voice when she tells us that they're already here. Fuck I feel so fucking useless. All I want to do is protect my mate. I watch Eric leave to make his calls. I pull her chin away from my chest kissing her forehead. I start.

" Tinker bug, I wish I could change how I protected you from my true nature. I need you to understand that all I wanted was for you not to think of me as a monster or a cold blooded killer. I never wanted you to see the ugly side of the supe world.

As to what you saw. You remember when Janice um ran away?"

She nods yes as I take a deep breath. I continue,

" She didn't run away. She was taken by a rival pack to be used as a breeding bitch. When Dad found out she was gone he called our pack master and we found out 4 bitches had been taken.

Before you hit me for cussing, when a female were becomes of age to breed and is not attached to a mate they are called breeding bitches. Bitches for short. Same as a female dog, cat, wolf, are called bitches. It is not meant in a bad way.

Anyway, the pack that had them had serious inbreeding issues. They had tried a year earlier to barter a deal with our pack master Furnan but he refused them.

We tracked them to a dump in Hot Shot. There was our bitches there and several others from other packs. All taken against their will.

Some were pregnant. There was a dozen or so of us and maybe 3 dozen of them. When the fighting broke out, we killed almost all of them quickly.

Once it was over blood lust kicked in my pack was fighting it. But what was left of their pack either didn't or couldn't. Their pack master Norris, his son was suddenly on top of Janice and I lost it. I killed him after the fighting was over.

That is a big thing. Supe law is clear. But like human law. There can be excuses for it. It was blood lust that had driven him to her from the fighting. Usually after a fight, a skirmish, or a challenge, blood lust runs rampant often leading to orgies.

I was 17 and well I think the reason I killed him instead of just restraining him wasn't just because it was Janice. I think it was partly because she was protecting another bitch that was cowering in the corner she looked bad. She had been beaten and sexually assaulted.

I could smell him all over her. Her name was Maria Starr. She had been there for a few months. They had killed her parents while they were on a trip through there going to check out colleges in Nola. Each time she would get her um period he would beat her.

She had tried to tell them she was infertile. I guess they didn't believe her. Any way a week after the fight some members of another pack grabbed me by knocking me out from behind. When I came to I was chained is what I assumed was a garage.

I was beaten then force fed vampire blood to heal enough to get beaten all over again. Turned out Norris had put a price on my head to any one to bring me to him for murdering his son in the heat of a lovers quarrel.

He had lied to the surrounding packs that we we're both seeing the same bitch and I killed him, when said bitch left me for his son.

It's not uncommon for a fight to occur but killing like that was unusual and would have been dealt with by the sheriff. Yea Eric would have been the one to dole out the punishment.

Apparently Norris didn't have the money or hadn't gotten there yet when night came. You saw what happened then. My dad had gone to Eric at first dark telling him everything.

To say he was pissed is an understatement. He tracked me to the garage and healed me. I was dying you saw that part. My pack killed all of the weres that were there.

Marcus the shop owner and pack master, found out what happened to his pack members and killed, Norris for whatever reason then he and some more of his pack members came after me the next night. I was out in the wood with Maria Starr.

We were getting to know each other. I admit I had a crush on her and I felt protective of her and what she'd been through broke my heart a little.

Knowing that I was to face Eric in a week for my trial, she wanted me to know as much about what went on there so that I could tell Eric in hopes of him calling it even. Which he did.

I don't remember how many there was but I was much stronger thanks to Eric's blood. I was fighting several of them and yelling for her to run when one were jumped her in his wolf form ripping out her throat. She was dead instantly.

I went nuts. She was 16 years old and had lost her parents and been abused. All because she picked the wrong state to look at colleges. They were from Kentucky.

She reminded me of you; she wanted to teach special education. She was sweet and even with everything that had happened she still tried to find the good in things. I know we spoke a little about Alphas a long time ago. But I think you should know it all.

I am an Alpha, as is Eric. Pack master Flood is too. Just like Quinn is and some others. You are as well. We're born Alphas. It's as much a part of our DNA as is our were gene. Some Alphas are natural leaders and some are peace keepers. Some are hot headed and are used as enforcers.

Alphas in general are more aggressive, assertive, have better control over our shifts. But we are also more protective and dominant, over our mates.

I will try hard not to put you up on a shelf to look at and adore or protect from the big bad world. As much as I want to I am learning, be it the hard way. That it can come back and bite me in the ass. I get your all powerful and a supe now like me and I think you know all I have ever wanted was to keep the ugly away from you. I was wrong. Forgive me Tinker bug."

I wait for what feels like a fucking eternity for her to say something. I pull her back to my chest holding her and our babies. I need the comfort of them in my arms as much as I need to hear her forgive me. Hell I would give anything to know what she's thinking, when she finally speaks.

" You've done nothing wrong to be forgiven. I get it was supe related and at the time you like me and everybody else thought I was only human with an ability to read minds.

You need to learn though from that experience. I think I was shown it for a reason. You flew off the handle with that first kill. It snowballed into you having to kill over and over.

You have always been quick to blow a fuse. Most of the time though some one was around to talk you down.

You've gotten a lot better in the last few years. I guess that's cause of Eric being in your life. I figured you was just growing up.

Either way it works and I have my Bear back. I think Eric's battle was to show that not all plans work no matter how well planned and your overreaction to any given situation can be disastrous to us leaving us open to failure.

The sooner you two realize I am not made of glass I think we will be unstoppable. And yes I still love you, you overprotective, overbearing, aggravating, hot headed, Alpha butt. Now all we need is to get another Alpha viking to rein it in too. Come on."

With each word spoken of my personality she poked my chest. For such a tiny little thing she packs a hell of a mean finger. That shit actually made a fucking bruise form before it started to fade.

THE PHONE CALL AND REVELATION

EPOV

I listen to my lover recount her nightmare. No wonder she reacted to it the way she did. I watch Alc comfort our lover as I get up and pace the cabin. I know of the battle of which she saw. It was the last Fae war.

When Niall lost the love of his life and her twin sister Breanden's mother. Queen Magdelione and Princess Marrione were captured when the Druids , and Archeants wanted to take over Faerun. They didn't take into account that the Fae would seek help from vampires, weres and the demons.

It was one of the bloodiest wars I've fought in. We fought our way to them only to hear their screams as the Archeants used the magic to cut them, draining them of their blood. We could smell their deaths as Niall, Godric and Aley along with myself killed any and all who got in the way.

Hearing that Breanden is wanting our babies for breeding is of no real surprise. He wants to create an army to take out Niall. I know he blames him solely for his mother's death.

To hear the Elves and Archeants are working together while surprising is a smart move. I call Godric and Jason I recount Sookie's nightmare to them. I hear growls and gasps then Jason starts his recounting of his side,

' Well for me it was different than that. I seen Alc killing them weres and bein tortured. Janice's told me what occurred and all.

But then I seen you turn Pam and how y'all fought your way outta some detention camp in WWII. She's already explained all that happened then, and I remember the rest differently.

I seen two wicked ass'd looking things. They had sharp pointy teeth covered in silver take Lala and Tara. I seen Ame's trying to cast a spell when Sam shifted into a lion, these Elves appeared. They speared Sam, killing him instantly. One grabbed Ames and along with the other two they disappeared with all of em. They were all at Merlottes.

I heard a ringing and turned to see where it was coming from when I seen I was in the kitchen here. Pam and Janice were at the pool I could see them.

When I answered the phone it sounded like Sook, she was upset but she said she knew who had our friends she said they had already taken both of y'all.

She was cryin and wanted me ta help her get y'all back. I agreed ta help and she pictured where y'all were in her mind and sent it to my mind. I looked out the window at the girls and popped ta where I seen them in my head.

It was a fucking trap dude. I felt cuts allover me appear with tubes clamped into each cut. It was weird as hell. Them 2 weird ass fuckers started beating me and biting me. I fought them off fer a while but they was draining me.

One of them elves come in an he ripped my hands off and shoved me down on a gurney. He broke my back and both my legs. It hurt like a sum bitch. I could hear them kill Ames and Tara. Them fuckers tied them all together then they killed LaLa just before Sookie popped in.

They sliced her open ripping … sorry man but they pulled the babies out as she screamed. 2 of em they ripped their heads off when they started ta glow like we do sometimes ya know. The other 2 they ripped their little hearts out.

She killed several of em. But with the constant cuts and the major blood loss. She eventually passed out. They weren't gentle when they put her on the gurney. They stuck tubes in her everywhere and clamped her stomach open so she couldn't heal.

Them sick fuckers picked up one of the babies and put it on her face. They were laughing at her, when I yelled out that I was gonna kill all them mother fuckers.

They both punched me over and over in the eyes swelling them shut. I opened them again to see both my girls fighting off a dozen or so creatures. They weren't all the same species. My girls put up a good fight but they took em.

I popped to follow them so I could find them if well if this was real ya know. Hell they had em chained and strapped down but it was weird I don't know how I know but I know they wasn't in our world anymore.

Those crazy ass 2 were guarding them. But they were very pregnant. I could see that they was about to give birth. As each baby was born they was checked then they disappeared from the room. After the last baby was born they ripped them apart.

Both Janice and Pam were too weak from delivery to fight off them fuckers. They ripped them limb from limb leaving them alive long enough to feel it all; they saved their heads for last. They didn't die though. They was both screaming and their limbs were moving around. It was creepy as hell. When I started screaming.

I popped again to see Quinn, Frann, and Aley all fight a bunch of them elves and I watched them stake Aley as she protected Quinn.

When Frann screamed I seen a huge ass arrow pierce Quinn's heart and hit Frann behind him too; they both went down.

I turned to see them fight Godric and CC and a bunch of other vamps. I watched a stake pass through Godric and stake CC. The fight went on for a while.

Finally the elevator opened up and Godric and the rest of the vamps got on and escaped. I tried to follow but I couldn't. I turned to go look at them monitors and walked into a room I ain't ever seen. All of y'all was there, Godric too.

The girls were still um apart, but all the pieces of em was these cages. The 3 of y'all was suspended by chains holding y'all in place. With these tube attached to each of y'all's feet.

They was draining ya to keep ya weak. I heard moaning and screaming when Eric started to struggle and Alc was trying to change.

I knew the voice screamin and I didn't want to look but I went over to the door and seen this vamp fucking raping my sister.

I was laying beside her a female vamp was between me and Sook. I heard Godric tell you both to stop struggling as it only made it harder on her.

He said we never should have separated. I woke up at that. Sweatin like a pig. I don't get it though if we had the same powers how were they keeping us.

We should have been able to kill them all easy peasy.'

Godric says

' I believe between the two of them we have the answer. You were all separated when you were taken. It makes you weaker when you aren't with your mates. Can you describe the Vampire you saw on your sister? '

I growl at that when he describes Sophie Anne and Abracus. I had no idea he was still alive. He was the king of LA., before Sophie Anne took the thrown. That was 50 years ago. I hear my maker's voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

' We know all the players now. It seems that they are coming after us from all sides. I will contact Niall about Breanden, Neave and Lochlin. He can find them and hopefully execute them.

I will talk to the Ancient One about Sophie Anne and Abracus. With Sophie Anne being held to answer charges of selling our blood and illegal turning, I am not sure how she factors in but Abracus must at some point free her.

I will contact the council to question her on where Abracus is hiding. He may be what Decastro was referring to when I questioned him. As for the other kings I think it is time we find them and kill them before they find us.

I think this was a warning more that a premonition. For now have the planes readied and return home at once. It is clear they know where you are tell only the pilots you are coming home after you're in the air.

I think we may have a fae spy. Only let the fae guards think you're island hopping. That you plan on returning in a few hours.

Have Sookie check the plane out thoroughly before you board. Jason you can sense the emotions of others. I want you to check your plane thoroughly too.

If you sense any emotion at all, on the plane pop to the public airport, have Pam glamor you 3 on the next flight out no matter where in the world it is going.

Call me with your destination and there will be a plane under guard waiting for you when you arrive. Eric the same goes for you too.

Do not engage them in a fight. You 6 are strongest together. You have not engaged in a fight yet where there was only the 3 of you. I think that was the most crucial part of the warning. I know it is not in any of your natures to run. But at this point it is the safest. Once we know where everyone is hiding, we will kill all our enemies.

We don't know how many spies there are right now. But if it were me I would plan for every possible contingency due to the safeguards we have put in place. Be safe and call once you are heading home.'

Godric hung up. I look over at my husband and wife. I know that we need to wake her but she has been through so much these last 24 hours. I sit down next to them and watch Alc try to wake her. She is very hard to wake but once she is awake I relay all that was said on the phone. I watch Alc comfort her and shhh her crying I take her hand kissing it. I say

" My lover we will not let any harm come to you or the babies. You must know this. This was a warning of sorts. It will only serve to help us. We now know who is coming for us and what they have planned. We will do as Godric said. We will kill them first. We need to leave the island now though. I wish we didn't but it is for our safety."

I feel her fear as if it were my own. I feel helpless and I am not accustomed to feeling this way. I hate it. When we find our enemies they will pay dearly for the pain and the fear they have caused my lover. I watch Alc rock her through everything that was discussed.

I can feel his discomfort at her tears. I call a box of Kleenex handing them to her. The smile she gives me is strained to say the least. Alc breaks the silence when he starts.

" Tinker bug, I know you hate this and you're scared. But we need you to be strong for now. Can you do that for us? We need you to scan the plane now and keep tabs on it while they prep it for takeoff. You said once that your range was about 25 miles right? You should be able to do that from here right?"

I watch my lover shudder as tears fall she says,

" That's the problem Alc, Eric they're already here. They're in the house we can't go back to the island; they're looking for us. Call Jason tell him to pop to another island and rent a boat.

They... they know where they are. Which island what house, they're to get them after they have us. I can't read them all but there are about 2 dozen creatures searching the island.

There's also some posted at the airport on the main island. How far is it to the coast of Louisiana from here? Will this boat make it there? If the airports are not safe here, it isn't there either. Tell him no it's too far for them to pop to the states. But when they get to the mainland, pop home. Get a map with pictures for each state and to pick one and pop there.

Keep doing it heading south till they get home. Tell them to hurry."

I am already dialing before she finishes. When Jason answers, he hears the last of what his sister has said. I finish with the rest. I tell him where Godric's keys to his sail boat are. That is the only boat there that will make it to the mainland.

I tell him to call us once they have set sail. We will have them picked up after dark by the vampire coast guard. A were captain will board the boat to bring her on in. I explain to Jason that it would take too long for them to sail the whole way.

Now to our problem. I call my friend on the main island and tell him my needs for fuel and additional portable tanks. I need him to have them ready to go and that I will be there in less than an hour. To say he was surprised that I was calling him before the sun set reflected in his voice.

I call Godric with the latest development and he agrees that this is the safest mode of transport. He is going to call in a favor and get Jason, Pam, and Janice picked up along with us.

I pull anchor and head to the port on the main island. I have the boat going at full speed, when my lovers both come up to join me.

In my long life I have never run from a fight. As much as I hate how it makes me feel to run I know that it is what is best for now. We will get our chance to fight at a time of our choosing. The most important task at hand now is that we keep Sookie and our babies safe. I ask Alc to take the wheel as I hug my lover to me. I say,

" My lover I would like you and Alc to remain hidden while we refuel. If they track us it will be better if they think I am alone. Cloak both of you like you did at the reception. I am worried that they will look for this boat sooner than later.

It is missing from the dock and our security boat has seen us on it. It won't take them long to track us in the open water. Our only hope is if they think the both of you are not with me. They may not continue to track the boat. From everything we've learned you and Jason are the key to the events starting. I will not let you come to any harm nor will Alc.

Now I know how much you hate to fly. But this boat while fast would take 4 days at full speed, to get to port in Nola. By that time they could be waiting for us.

At some point tonight the coast guard will pick us up from the boat and fly us in. They will be doing the same for Jason, Pam, and Janice. The boat they're on will take a week and a half at full speed to reach the mainland. That's too long in the open leaving them vulnerable.

You must trust us to protect you. They will bring were captains out to bring the boats into port. It should buy us enough time to find them first and eliminate them.

Now as to clothing. While I like our state of undress I will have to kill anyone that would see what is mine to see. Do you think you can call our clothes from the plane?"

I watch my lover close her eyes as our bags materialize. Kissing her forehead. She looks up at me and says,

" Eric I know you and Alc won't let any harm come to us. I trust that. But you need to remember that I am not helpless. I have powers and I can help. You both need to stop treating me like I'll break or something.

I may not be able to plan strategies like you or Godric or even Alc. But I don't want you to just forget that I have powers and that I love you both. I won't let harm come to either of you or my babies. Any who try will die by my hand too. "

My lover is glowing gold and her hands have a heat coming from them. She is becoming upset and I need her calm. I can smell the magic rolling off her. I see Alc glance over his shoulder, the worry clearly etched on his face. Her power will be like a homing device. I say,

" My lover you need to calm down you are admitting magical powers that I can sense and it will be easy to track. You need to remain calm. Please lover, if you cannot calm down then cloak your magic. I fear you are leaving trail that will lead them straight to us."

My lover burst out laughing while jumping up and down. I look to Alc for a clue and he looks just as confused as I do. Her emotions have calmed and the glowing has stopped. Looking up at me and then to Alc. She giggles out.

" Don't you get it. Leaving bread crumbs for them to follow. I will leave a magical trail leading them in a huge circle away from us. All I need is a map of the Bahamas and I'll have them island hopping for days. It is so simple. It's a combination of powers and a couple of spells the Ames and Claudine taught me."

She is brilliant. I kiss my lover thoroughly leaving her breathless. I watch her leave to call Jason and talk him through doing the same thing. I grab a pair of shorts and a shirt dressing, quickly I take the wheel back just as we enter the harbor.

I watch Alc grab the bags, popping away as I approach the refueling dock. I see Arron standing on the dock, shock written all over his face. Tossing him the rope from the bow, he ties the rope to the dock I catch his eyes quickly glamoring away that I was here during the daytime.

We load the tanks of fuel while topping off the main tank. I ask for a current map of the islands. I sign my bill adding to my account leaving him a sizable tip for having everything ready so quickly. I wave back after I have pulled away from the dock.

Calling out to my mates that we are clear of prying eyes, I give Sookie the map so that she can get started leaving her trail of bread crumbs as she called it. She is right we need to learn to not assume that she needs us to protect her or hide her away like a weak human. She is the warrior Queen, as much as the chosen one. As I keep the boat at top speed once we reach open waters I am forced to back off some with the choppy waters. Once she is done we call Godric; he picks up on the second ring.

' Yes. Have there been any new developments?'

'Sookie came up with a brilliant way to keep them chasing their tails so to speak. She has left a magical trail of her essence on several of the islands. It will keep them quite occupied and allow us more time to get farther away. She may have also figured out why she saw that specific war, and Alc's killing. She thinks it was to teach us that not everything planned pans out or in Alc's case a bad choice can snowball into a disaster we can't comeback from. '

'I think you are correct. After I called Jason again I had asked him the same thing. The three of them had come to a similar conclusion. Fate is giving you 6 the clues you need to in order to get it right and bring about destiny.

Now as to the rest, I have contacted the coast guard they will contact you at midnight for you coordinates. They will fly over, you will then anchor down, and pop to the helicopter. Take the were and pop him back to the boat. He is similar build to Alc.

So have him anchor the boat even drive the boat. You and Sookie keep a low profile. If any one sees the boat or is watching they won't notice a change.

I have done similar for Jason. They will be flown to a navel boat by helicopter then 5 planes will leave the ship going it different bases. The 3 jets are decoys the other 2 will fly into the base outside Shreveport where they will pop home.

I contacted Niall. He was very disturbed by what I had told him. It seems that he and Breanden had been trying to settle their dispute without further bloodshed. He called all the Fae royal guards back with the excuse of you all being gone for now that they aren't needed here.

It will hopefully give us time to find and destroy the kings, Abacus and Sophie Anne. I ended Decastro when he informed me of the plans that Abacus had. It seems he has been bidding his time till the prophecy began.

He is at best guess 3,500 years old and a very real threat. Decastro said he went into hiding because he wanted nothing to do with the changing tides. He is also convinced that he can sire a child by taking the chosen one, as it is her magic alone that will cause it.

Apparently he knows only a little of the prophecy. Decastro did not know why Sophie Anne was involved other than she was the reigning Queen in his former kingdom and that the chosen one was in her state. Decastro was promised help in achieving part of his quest in obtaining the entire western coast, all 6 kingdoms would become his to rule.

It would make him the most powerful monarch in America. He chose to take up Ocella on his offer of having us under his control to take out any and all monarchs, ruling all the American states. Ocella made it sound like he would get the added bonus of having Sookie to give to Abacus if he wanted to after Ocella was done with her.

I requested the council end Sophie Anne as she was a part of the warning they had. When they went to her cell she was gone. The cell was still locked up and secured but the inside of it reeked of magic. My guess is Breanden got to her in her daytime rest.

She is not old enough that she could resist draining a fae. When I spoke to the ancient one she had seen some of what they saw and had ordered the deaths of Abacus and Sophie Anne. She also saw something that neither of them saw or remembered.

A witch, a very old powerful witch binding their powers allowing their capture. She was unsure as to who she was working for.

It is imperative that you three stay close to each other. Do not let either of them out of your sight. She warned that it is still possible to take them.

They only need to be away from the rest of you for a second to bind their powers. You and Alc are her power source. Your being together makes her more powerful and when the 6 of you are together, you multiply their powers infinitely. '

' I understand. Do we know anything on the kings as to where they are?'

' The Ancient One said that they are moving through the worlds. Only staying in one place long enough to check on progress and dictate their orders. They know that they will be hunted. They are playing it smart. No one knows where they have been or when they will be back.

The Druids confirmed a lot of my suspicions. They are the hired muscle. Only they were hired by Abacus. I think he was behind Russell.

Which means he's watching and biding his time to make his move. If he is working with Breanden, and or a witch then he may think he has found a weakness.

I also think he will go to the kings once he thinks you are ripe for the picking to enlist their help. I am sure that they are keeping in touch with each other somehow.

Once we determine how we can monitor it, I have Felicia working on several leads. We will only get one chance to take them out.

Our best bet is to give them a weakness to get the ball rolling so to speak. Follow Abacus and kill them all when they meet. Otherwise we give them the time they need to regroup. We will talk again soon. I will let you know if anything changes. '

I hang up the phone. We all heard Godric as I had him on speaker. I am not used to depending on others for protection. I look at my lovers faces I see their questions in their eyes. I sigh taking a breath I don't need and start.

"Abacus is a dangerous enemy by himself. I have fought alongside him in several wars. He is an army by himself. I have fought with or against each one of them.

Breanden was young but a powerful Fae and could wield magic with the best of them. At best guess he is only 900 plus years old. We all know lemons burn them and iron can kill him.

But his magic is similar to yours in that he can allow an iron knife to pass through him. It will weaken him but not kill him. He can shield against some magics, not all though.

The witch he speaks of is a 600 year old powerful necromancer who can control the dead. She can cast spells and shield herself. She is still a human. Her weakness is fire. It was how we killed her the last time though she took all vampires within a 100 mile radius with her.

King Maggron is the most powerful elf and probably the oldest elf at nearly 900 years old. Elven magic gets stronger the older they get. For one to be his age means he is unmatched. Their Achilles heel is our air. They are like plants here on earth they breath in carbon dioxide. Our oxygen weakens them and if left here long enough they will die.

King Kragriy is an Acheants he is their one weakness. His throne was passed to him. Meaning he didn't fight to get where he is. At 1300 years old he is still crafty and most likely the mastermind. They have very little magic. But like the Fae, iron can kill them

If Godric is right and he is very seldom wrong. Then there will be a lot of powerful magic coming after us.

One at a time would be a test of wits. All 4 at once will be a test of wills. And from my point of view this will be a fight to end all."

I see Alc turn to look at me while driving the boat. I hear him ask,

" End all what?"

I give him the only answer I can. Truthfully I say,

" Everything. The world as we know it. "

Sookie looks up from the chair when she asks,

" You said you killed the witch before. How is she still alive if you killed her already?"

I think back as I start.

" She will find a weak spirited host and inhabit their body. We have killed her twice actually. Unfortunately you can't kill a ghost."

We stay silent all lost to our own thoughts, for several hours. I change over tanks when it runs low. We all conjure food when I hear Sookie's tummy growl. We had just passed Cuba and were in American waters again when I heard helicopter blades whirling.

My phone goes chirps. Thinking it is the helicopter pilots I answer with our coordinates. It isn't the pilots. It's Jason. Shit. When I yelled Jason into the phone three things happened at once. I hear growls and screams come through the phone as Sookie glows brightly, screaming out.

"NOOOOOOOOO JASON ,PAM JANICE COME HERE NOW. "

I barely catch her as she passes out as all three of them appear out of thin air. What the fuck! I hear the helicopter again as I dial Godric. I brief him on what happened and give Pam the phone to finish their side of the story.

I vaguely hear my maker order his yacht to be sunk and abort the rescue. I lay my lover down where Jason goes and checks her over. When he decides she is fine.

He take the phone and tells Godric once Sookie is awake we will pop home to call off the coast guard. He hands me my phone back and without prompting he starts.

" We were just finishing up dinner and I heard several loud thuds and pops. I cloaked us all so we'd be invisible. I figured they would look we aren't there they'd leave. There was I dunno maybe 5 of them creatures all different types.

I remembered what Sook did when she was fightin in the warning. So I cut their chests like we practiced of the gal vamp and called their hearts or lungs.

Each time one dropped another one popped and took its place. Then I felt a tingly feelin like magic was bein used. I seen this stringy haired hippie wanna be chantin.

I see Pam start movin but like it was against her will. I throw up a shield to stop her from goin over there and so we couldn't get cut no more.

My strength started comin back when the shield went up. This dude who looked like a male model appeared and started pushing against my shield, Janice got Pam back away from the shield and took hold of me and Pam we started glowing.

My powers increased but dude was seriously beatin down my shield. I started calling his organs out only for them to go right back in, but it was weakening him.

The bitch was still castin her magic with Pam fightin her control and the creatures were still coming and droppin. When I started calling iron and throwing at dude.

It would pass through him he was returning fire with white bolts of pure power. Each time one hit the shield I felt a little drained.

They weren't happy with my abilities either I think. Dude was talking in a language like Claude. He was pissed off at some bitch for her lack of information. The bitch with him was desperate to end this and collect somethin. She kept chantin that in between her spells.

I called you ta let ya know we were in trouble cause I didn't know how long I could last. When I heard Sookie scream in my head I felt a hard pull and a felt like I was falling then pop we were here. But how the hell'd we get here?"

That is a good question. I tell them what happened on our end. I feel nothing from her at all but a content hum. I can feel Alc's pride at her mirroring mine.

For the first time since this started, I feel we have a better chance than even I thought we had. Sookie is more powerful than any of us thought.

How strong would she be if we would have been touching her at the time. I wonder if our babies had anything to do with it. Before tonight the last time she showed that kind of power was when we killed Russell. Well she destroyed we just held on.

She has been resting now for a few hours and dawn is fast approaching behind us. I change out yet another tank, when I hear the soft moan of my lover.

I kneel down to her side as Pam has her head resting in her lap. I take her hand as Jason has her other one. I brush a finger softly across her cheek as her eyes flutter open. I hear Jason say,

" Hey baby Sis. I dunno what ya did ta bring us here, but thanks. "

I watch her face jump from one to the next taking inventory of any missing. When she is satisfied we're all here I see her smile as she sits up with help. Hugging Jason then Pam. I kiss her forehead as I help her to stand.

Holding her tightly we go over as she gives Janice a hug. She wraps her arms around Alc and myself lastly. I feel her contentment. She doesn't release us.

Finally I tell her what happened. I smell her tears along with Janice and Pam's. But all I feel coming from her is contentment and relief.

She doesn't feel tired or weak even though I offer her some of my blood. Shaking her head no, we stay quiet as the sun rose. None of us watched.

Instead we continued to look forward. We changed course to get to shore as soon as possible. We all knew what was coming. No need to rehash it.

We conjured food and ate. I took over the driving as Alc had driven all night. I pulled alongside a slip, docking the boat. I tossed my key and a card I called to me with instructions on who would be by later today to pick up the boat.

Tipping him $100.00 and glamoring him into forgetting how many there were and it was still dark when I arrived. We left. Quickly passing a row of shrimping boats, turning the corner we all clasped hands and popped home.

A/NI HOPED THIS HELPED TO CLEAR UP A FEW THINGS THAT SOME OF YOU WERE CONFUSED ON. P M ME IF YOU STILL HAVE QUESTIONS. THE BATTLE IS UP NEXT. LET ME KNOW WHO'S POV YOU WANT IT TOLD FROM. APOV? EPOV? JPOV? LET ME KNOW. THANKS FOR READING.


	23. Chapter 23 Fight

A/N THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I AM WRITING THIS. THIS WILL BE BY EPOV AND THE FIGHT WILL BE FROM APOV THIS IS BETA'ED BY THE LOVELY CAROLINAGIRL96. ANY MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CHARLINE HARRIS AND ALAN BALL. ENJOY.

WEDNESDAY

EPOV.

In my long life I've never had 48 hours that would compare to the last 48 hours. I have been in more battles,wars and skirmishes than I care to remember.

I have never run from any fight. Yet, I find I am more than willing to run if it will keep my lovers safe. It is true what they say, true love can change your whole way of thinking.

We arrived home shortly after noon. Taking several pops to get there. We took every precaution we thought of.

We were all quiet as we entered the elevator to go down. Once the doors reopened we were greeted by our family.

It is strange that I consider them a part of my family; weres witches and fairies. I have always considered Godric, CC, Brackas, Aley and Pam my family.

But now they are all my family. We all hugged one another, and went into the living room to retell what had occurred.

The whole time, ever since she woke up and hugged everyone. Sookie has held onto both Alc and I in one way or another. Her emotions though, never faltered from contentment and relief.

She never added anything to our conversations. It was as though she wasn't here. When Godric, CC, Aley and Brackas joined our group we went over what we knew of our enemies' weaknesses .

We ate a late lunch and discussed any findings that had been recently discovered. We decided that we would rest and discuss this at length later.

At this point I was very concerned at Sookie's lack of involvement in the conversations and the fact that she only picked at what Alc put in front of her. I wasn't the only one to notice her clingyness. I felt his concern and confusion through the bond.

When Alc and I stood up she stood too, never letting go of our hands. Matter of fact the only time she let go of either of us was when we arrived and she would only let go long enough to hug everyone. She has been so clingy that Jason even noticed. I see the concern written all over his face.

When we reach the stairs I pick her up to carry her to our room, only she still doesn't let go of Alc's hand. I look at him and feel his concern as he opens his hand, holding it out for us to see, and her hand is clinging to his.

When we reach our bedroom door Jason comes around to the front of us. He gently pry's her hands from ours, lacing his fingers with hers, he sighs out saying,

" Baby girl, you need to let it go. This is not the same as when momma and daddy died. We're all here now for you. Your mates aren't going anywhere. None of us are."

Alc mumbles "Shit" as he opens the door and we walk into the bedroom. We all sit down on the bed. I set her in my lap, holding her close.

Jason let goes of her hands, to sit next to us. She moves off my lap and crawls into his lap. He wraps her up in his arms rocking her as the tears start to flow. My Gods I can't stand to see her cry. It breaks something in me.

I feel an overwhelming amount of guilt come from her as Alc crawls across the bed behind us and rubs her back as I stroke her hair.

She clings tighter to Jason as her sobs rack her tiny frame. At this point I would give everything I have to find out what has my lover so upset. I will kill any and all who have upset her.

I feel Alc's heartbreak as if it's my own as Jason continues to rock her holding her tight, shushing her. He finally whispers,

" Shh. Baby girl. We're here and all safe. Nothin's your fault. What happened to momma and daddy, we had no way of knowin, and ya had no control over that any more than I did.

Or any one else for that matter. You need to realize things happen for a reason. They wouldn't want ya blamin yourself anymore than we do.

What happened today was a blessing, you saved us. If it wasn't for ya, things would have ended a lot different. Your powers have increased dramatically.

That's a good thing right? Ya gonna be the most powerful one of us all ya know? Aw hell please sis tell us what's wrong so we can fix it."

She whimpers out in his neck,

" But... Mommaaaaaaa..."

Jason kisses her forehead and says.

"You can't change the past sis. No one can. Ya gotta accept what happened. It wasn't your fault. "

He holds her for what seems like an hour, in reality it is only a few minutes. Her crying becomes sniffles and hiccups.

I feel her hurt, suffering, resignation, determination, wariness and comfort replace her feelings of contentment and relief. It's as if she's coming back to us. Alc calls a Kleenex box, and I pull several out, handing them to her.

She takes them cleaning her face a little. Raising her head from Jason's shoulder she starts,

" Y'all just don't understand. Before you say anything let me explain. See when momma and daddy died I knew they weren't coming back when they left us at Gran's.

See I wished it with my whole heart and soul that they would just go away and leave us with Gran, and never come see us ever again.

Yea, to answer your question Jas, I wished they'd died. I know I was only 5. But they were both afraid of me. Momma hated me. She always wished I'd never been born.

But I knew long before Bud came and gave Gran the news that they drowned. I knew they were dead shortly after they left us there at Gran's. It took them 2 days to find them.

It was the same with Alc's family. I wished with my whole heart and soul that Gran would be able to keep us and support us.

Money was real tight I knew she was behind on the mortgages to both the houses. She needed money but she was to proud to ask for help.

Before you say what you're thinking no, there was never an ad placed to rent the house. It never occurred to Gran until Jackson Herveaux knocked on our front door.

Just like it didn't occur to him to rent a house in Bon Temps, when he owned one in Shreveport. Until his wife died he had no intentions of ever moving.

But when we first met I knew they were different and I knew they was supposed to be with us. I was never so happy as when I met Alc and Janice.

They accepted me for me. They didn't treat me weird or like I had a disability. I was so miserable before I met them that after wards, I wished with my whole heart and soul that there would be more like Alc to move near us. That they would like me for me.

Just like all the other times I knew it would happen before the factory opened up, and all those weres moved in, all around us.

I knew Mr Herveaux would get the re-mod on the only factory in town that went out 30 years ago. I knew it was gonna happen when the factory burned to the ground in Monroe.

It provided the move and relocation for the jobs. Think about it, we lived in a town that was dying. The only local work was already filled with lifers, and there were no new job opportunities until Mr. Herveaux and the Factory."

Jason interrupts her.

" Ya can't blame yourself. Ya didn't do nothin Sis. I know how rough ya had it. But ya didn't cause those changes. They was just coincidences. Ya have a good heart and I know ..."

Sookie put her hand up to cover his mouth interrupting Jason to continue.

" I know what your gonna say. But big brother I knew within a minute to three months ahead of everyone else what would happen around us. I got these flashes after I wished for something. I didn't understand it at the time.

Remember, Uncle Bartlett I hated him so much for touching me and all his dirty thoughts. I wished with my whole heart and soul that he would just go away and find something else to interest him. He did, it was Hadley.

Yes, Gran caught him on me and run him off but she never told Aunt Linda or anyone else what he'd done to me. I didn't know about Hadley, cause she never thought about it.

Remember the summer that Hadley stayed with us before they left? I know you tried to never leave me alone with her.

You know how I hated Hadley for the way she treated me like a freak. Like the dirt under her shoes. I never told you just how mean and sneaky she was.

She usually got the other kids all riled up by throwing rocks or sticks at me, down by the pond, you know so if I'd say something it was just an accident.

Once and awhile she threw them when others were watching with my back turned to her. When I'd tell her to stop without turning around , she'd yell freak along with the other kids.

They would always join in throwing rocks or sticks. She would always disappear when you would show up catching the rest of them. She set me up every day she stayed with Gran.

So I wished with all my heart and soul she would just go away and never come back. Right before they left when they came over to say goodbye I read Hadley, it's when I knew who Bartlett had found to replace me.

She was relieved he wasn't gonna touch her anymore. Then she thought I would deserve it if he came after me next for being a freak.

I knew where they would move to, the day I wished her gone. Three months later they moved down to Nola. Within 6 months Aunt Linda died. By then Hadley was getting into drugs.

I never wished for anyone's death. Those deaths are all a direct result of me wishing. I was desperate for my life to be different.

I knew the boat was sinking before you called Eric. Just like I knew it was you on the phone and we're engaged in fighting off the witch and Breanden before Eric picked up. I wished with my whole heart and soul for you 3 to come to me and you did.

What's worse, I think one of the babies has this power too. I mean I felt like I was getting help, um... juiced up? Maybe? I dunno. It's not like when we hold hands and I feel your power too. It was similar but more internal. When I feel y'all's power I feel stronger.

Growing up I always thought it was an extension of my telepathy. Now I am worried … I mean I wished it and now... "

Jason grabs her hands getting her attention. He he says,

"No! You didn't do anything wrong! Don't start..."

Sookie cuts him off continuing,

" Don't you get it I am responsible for all those deaths back then. Momma, Daddy, Alc's Mom, Aunt Linda, the factory workers... who's..."

I hear her sob out as I grab my lovers chin pulling her face to look at me I say.

" You are not responsible for any ones death. My lover you have a very unique gift. You were born with the power to correct fate.

You my lover, was given a gift from the goddess Luit, it was said to be her special gift. To have the power to correct fate.

Bring it back on course if you will. Forcing Destiny to realign its self. You. Did. Nothing. Wrong. My lover.

By that I mean when something occurs that is wrong, , or not how it is supposed to be, you simply changed it. You may not know that you were doing it, but even by doing it you didn't cause anyone's death.

Fate and free will play a role in everyone's lives, and deaths Every action, or decision no matter how big or small can change Destiny. You were simply given the power to correct fate. Keeping Destiny on course.

You have heard the saying the fates are a fickle bunch. They play their games to see you squirm. One wrong move and all is doomed. Fate is a cruel bitch.

You simply righted the wrongs that fate placed in your way. You are no more responsible for those deaths than any of us are. I believe that would have happened either way."

My lover looks at me then Alc and finally Jason. She says.

" I tried again, after I woke up on the boat, and I realized I'd wished you all here. I thought of all the times it happened. What was in common with each time.

Even the times it didn't seem to work. Like when I wished for a boyfriend to like me and take me to dances and the prom.

One of you guys would end up taking me, when no one else asked. Or when storms would pop up and I wished them to go away. It never worked.

Just like I wished for straight A's in school. Only I got mostly A's with the occasional B. Or when I wanted Ms Stratton to fall off the face of the earth for threatening to fail me."

Jason and Alc both chuckle as my lover continues,

"Remember, I told her not to worry if the baby was her husband's or not, he was cheating on her like she was him. Both with the same guy, Coach Mathews. Yea she wasn't happy the freak outed her in front of the whole school.

My point is, I tried for the last couple of hours to wish our enemies dead. I wished them to go away. Any thing I could think of to trigger a flash. But nothing happened.

I thought of all the times I wished for things. It was then when I realized I had to want it more than anything. I figured out the difference. That was why I got so sad. I get what you and Eric said about it not being my fault..."

Alc got up off the bed and came around and knelt in front of her. He interrupts her.

" Tinker bug, my Mom died when a drunk driver t boned her car at an intersection. She died on impact. I don't want you to think that was in any way your fault.

My mom was already sick like your Aunt Linda, when she died. She would have passed one way or another. That's why Dad couldn't live in that house. It's why he still won't live there.

He built that house for them to live in. He told me once Mom was gone, it just didn't feel like home anymore.

Tell me do you feel responsible for Lala's mom going nuts or Tara's mom being a drunk? How about Mrs. Merlotte dying a couple of years ago? What about Mrs. Belfleur losing Mr. Belfleur? Quinn's Mom's rape?"

I smell her tears. Her guilt has waned. Though her sorrow is still strong. She shakes her head no as Alc wipes her tears away continuing.

"Baby you have such a tender heart. I love your heart. It is why I have had such a hard time telling you all the ugly that goes on in our world.

You are no more responsible for what happened as a result to your... wishes than what happened to anyone I mentioned. Good or bad, right or wrong, death brings about change.

You have to accept that you are not responsible for the lives or the deaths of everyone you have ever met. Much less your friends, and everyone they love. No one can bare that kind of pain.

You are the most powerful of any Supe in this world and any of the other worlds. There will come a time soon that you may be responsible for a death or two.

The war that's coming will not be bloodless nor will you be able to just simply talk them into going away.

The difference to winning or losing will be you protecting yourself and letting those you love help you use your powers to defeat them. I know you don't like death and I get your feelings.

You know you still won't be completely responsible for their deaths. They chose to be there. They are there to kill you. Harm or kill our babies."

I feel her feelings of hurt, sorrow and resolve when I interrupt Alc.

" You have been straddling the two worlds your whole life my lover, you just never knew it. The human world would label most of the killings, that we do murder.

But we have a system in place that has worked for centuries. My lover, you have a choice to make soon. I am afraid that if you continue to feel the feelings of guilt, sorrow or even indecision, it will be their way in, our weak point.

It will cost us dearly, what you both saw in your nightmares or much worse. You are stronger than that I know it.

You have had basically 2 1/2 months to relearn what you thought you were to what you are. You have gone from a single, telepathic woman, with no boyfriend, who thought she was human.

You find out you are a mix of some of the most powerful Supes in all the realms, to a wife of 2 powerful supes, and a soon to be Mother of the future rulers.

I am proud of how far you have come my lover. I can feel Alc's pride for you too. Most would have run away screaming by now.

Think about it my lover, Alc grew up being a supe and I have been a vampire for over 1200 years. We will help you anyway you need.

But please no more of this feeling guilty for which you had no control over. We are going to give you the support you need. We will help you with anything you ask of us.

We are not however going to try to protect you any longer from the Supe world. Just as Alc said you are the most powerful of us all.

Now not to change the subject. You have a unique gift. But one that I don't think you will ever be able to use on demand.

Like you stated earlier you tried to make it happen and it didn't. As far as if one of our children having it. We will guide them and teach them all we know.

They won't ever be alone. Unlike you, with this power and even your telepathy, you built your own support system, they will have all of us to teach them to be what they are destined to be.

I can feel you exhaustion as if it were my own. Let us get some rest. We will be doing a lot in the next few days."

We all said good night to Jason and he hugged her murmuring.

" I always knew you were special. I love you Sis. Get some rest and think about what we said."

I watched Jason close our door as he left. We all undressed crawling into bed, we all held one another until we were all asleep.

My last thought was a prayer I sent up to anyone who was listening, to help her over this last obstacle, and to be what my lover needs us to be.

THE FIGHT

APOV

Hell when we got home I noticed Sook being more quiet than normal. But as we went over everything that had happened she never spoke.

Hell not once did she let go of my hand since she woke up. Shit while her feelings never changed her posture sure did.

She became more out of it the longer we were home. Shit, I looked at Eric when he picked her up and she didn't even let go of my hand. Fuck.

She was hanging on for dear life. Dammit , she's finally had too much thrown at her. When Jason started in as soon as we got to our bedroom.

I remembered what he said about her being overly sensitive as a kid. I was still really worried when she crawled into his lap and started crying.

Hell, he's protected her his whole life. It's no wonder she still turns to him. When she finally revealed what has been going through her mind we each take turns explaining to her how it's not her fault. But just how special she truly is.

Hell for as long as I've known her I hated to see her cry. But what she's told us tonight makes every tear she ever shed very understandable.

When we go to bed we both hold our angel close to us. She is the most special woman in the world to me. I love her more each and every day.

I can see how powerful she is. Even though I want to hide her away and not allow any harm to come to her. I realize that she is our reason for being.

I will have to learn to treat her like the woman, the Supe, she's become, not the little girl I helped Jas protect.

The next days are full of planning,discussing, analyzing, and practice. I have fought in many skirmishes, a few wars, and even a few takeover attempts.

Hell I now know why these vamps are as old as they are. They leave nothing to fucking chance. Now I'm not saying we weres just go in claws out, teeth bared.

But shit we don't have this much planned out for an attack. I mean damn if we aren't prepared for every foreseeable diversion, and tactical strike.

I mean each day now for a week we've discussed, and planned for every possible out come. Defensively, offensively, every contingency.

Every mistake is measured, and a plan on how to work around our mistakes. Hell it's how we found a weakness, and created a diversion with our shields Gifting our friends with special qualities.

We would practice every damn day for hours on end. Each of us had a task and a power we were better at than the rest.

My tinker bug is a damn force to be reckoned with. The more we practiced the better we became. Our powers grew with each day.

All of it was incorporated in what we would use in our final showdown. Everything became like second nature to us by the end of the week. They'll never know what fucking hit them.

Each fucking day started out the same with all of us asking for any news as to the whereabouts of our enemies. No one had seen them.

They were all hiding. Even fucking Niall couldn't locate Breanden. We all knew wherever he was the Kings most likely were too.

Two fucking days before our coronation, yea they decided I would be the Lunar Regent for the whole U.S., seeing as how we were fixing to out ourselves.

I get into the limo that's taking us to our final fittings. We are all joking around goofing off. It's been one hell of a stressful week and we've all been going a little stir crazy. Hell I don't remember ever having a week like this one.

Of course the tailor's shop is closed to the public while we're there. So the girls all decide to change in the back room while we men take turns in the dressing rooms out front. Apparently we aren't allowed to see their dresses until the ball. What the hell? I'll never fucking understand women.

I watched Godric and Eric both squirm growl and even bared their fangs each time the tailor even got close to their man hood.

I took so many damn pictures of them. All the while laughing my ass off with each click. Once it was my turn it wasn't fucking funny.

When the tailor was finished with my measurements on my tux. Why the hell that mans got to get up close and personal with my nuts is beyond me.

I hear the peanut gallery snickering. I turn to see Eric lean over as he and Godric were laughing. Funny ass mother fuckers I said.

" You two motherfuckers laugh all you want. After the pictures I got of you two. I only wish my fucking phone had more memory cause when he measures Jason and Quinn's crotch. It'll be almost as funny as y'all's reactions."

Ha. That sobered them up. When Eric tried to grab my phone away from me I told him I would tell Sook on his ass. That stopped his ass in his tracks.

He got over it quickly and joined us with his phone as I click away, joining the peanut gallery laughing our asses off.

My eyes water at Quinn's face, as the look of constipation over takes his face. But Jason god love my brother in law.

His mouth has no fucking brain filter what so fucking ever. He jumps when the tailor starts the measurements and starts in.

" Hey man! Watch where your hand is man. I don't fucking swing that way. My women don't share my balls with anyone."

We all snort at that, the tailor just looks up as Eric laughs out.

" Jason he is trying to get an accurate measurement for your pants."

Jason just looks confused as he seriously says.

" Shit dude nobody's ever measured my balls before. But my cock is about 8 inches. Be sure you allow enough room to grow, if ya know what I mean."

Jason wiggles his eyebrows, as we all erupt in hysterical laughter. The look on that poor man's face brought on even more laughter. I clicked more pics, only wishing now I had been recording his stupid ass. Godric starts to say,

" Jason that's not why he measures your inseam. It is to give him an accurate measurement for the proper length for the inseam."

Jason responds.

" Hell I told him my dick was 8 inches long I don't know the length of my balls though?"

I can't take it anymore. My sides are killing me. Hell Eric and Godric have bloody tear tracks running down their faces. I chuckle out.

" He means the length of your pants leg you stupid shit. He is trying to get a proper measurement for your inseam."

You can practically see the squirrels running in the wheels as it dawns on him. The little light bulb comes on over his head. He shrugs and says.

" Hell all he had ta do is ask. I'm 32 inches long. But hey man still leave extra room for my cock and balls will ya?"

I see Brackus and Godric shaking their heads laughing while Quinn Sam and I are all holding our sides. Eric opens his mouth only to close it again before saying.

" Let us get changed before he gets on a roll."

We all return to change back into our street wear. As per usual Jason is still oblivious as he starts in.

" I hope he's good. I wonder if there's enough fabric ta have him let out all my pants in the front. I think I'd like more room."

Eric and I quickly left the room to avoid another useless attempt to make his ass understand. When Godric approaches, I heard a blood curtailing scream.

I barely had time to say shit before I felt the tell tell signs of being summoned. I felt the pull and the feeling of weightlessness then the pop and I was standing between Pam and Sookie.

I see Pam healing from a massive cut to her arm. Sookie has a arrow through her leg gushing blood. She pulls it out as I lay my hand over her wound healing it.

I glance over at Janice quickly to see Jason healing her chest. Shit. I take inventory of the room as another arrow whizzes by my head.

The girls were already glowing when I heard the other pops. Jason took Pam's other hand and Janice's hand as they glowed silver. I grabbed Sookies hand and Pams.

I looked to my right to see Eric clasp Sook's right hand. The shield that Sook had projected around the girls when they screamed, thickened and started to pulse gold to silver repelling all strikes.

Several things all occur at once. I saw Ame's along with Tara, Lala, Claude and Claudine, go to work on the fucking witch's spells.

Casting their spells quickly ended her reign of hell on on our friends. Once they bound her Jason sent a lighting strike to kill her as fast as possible, leaving only ash.

Pam and I used our telekinesis and calling to hold the creatures as they appeared from nowhere.

They were attacking our shields with bolts of light, wooden arrows, fire balls, and their own lighting strikes. We freeze them calling out their hearts or lungs, killing them instantly.

For every one we killed two more showed up outta nowhere. Eric called the Swords for our vamps to use. As they protected each others back Godric backed up to Aley with CC on his left and Brackus on his right.

They left the safety of the shields to fight the Faes that had arrived. I looked but still no Prince Breanden or either of the Kings. Sookie kept the wind swirling as Jason kept the lighting bolts coming striking each and every time a kill.

The more hits the more creatures appeared and became harder to destroy. They were adjusting to our fighting.

Quinn, Sam,and Fran all changed into their tiger forms. Pacing the length of the shields proved to be the right distraction. The creatures had surrounded our vamps. I called the iron ore from the house as Janice moved the remaining Fae guards together.

As I held them in place Sookie allowed the wind to take the shards of iron up and wrapped it around the Fae like a tornado.

We didn't want to kill them yet we wanted to bait Breanden and the Kings outta their hiding place. Only two of the 2 dozen Fae Guards were stupid enough to try to escape.

Their screams of pain though are what brought that piece of shit Prince and the Kings outta hiding. Shit they surround us now on all sides.

With Breanden's own shield thrown up and his body phasing Eric couldn't call his organs or penetrate his shield with his iron Sword he was using with his telekinesis. Maggron is murmuring his spells as our shield brightens and pulses faster.

Smoke starts to fill the room making it difficult to see. Kragriy pounds the shield with fire and energy balls.

Jason calls forth the rain but substitutes lemon juice for the water. That was a fucking brilliant move as the guards were all moaning smoke billowing over their heads. The wind picks up as the lemon rain dissipates the smoke some.

I hear Eric scream go. Our tigers take off though our shield, pouncing on Breanden's body as they pass right through his shield.

A lucky mistake we found out about by accident while practicing. In animal form they could pass back and forth through the shield unharmed. In human form they couldn't.

When attacked his shield falters and fails. Startled by this, they hold him down. I call his heart and lungs out of his body as they tear his limbs off.

Eric is still fighting the Archeants. Pam is killing the Trolls,and Janice is killing the Goblins. I am still slicing the Druids and calling their hearts while Jason kills the Fae.

Sook pumps the room full of concentrated oxygen killing the elves. The vamps are fighting the other vamps that have arrived and any other creature stupid enough to cross them.

Hell all the while our witches and Fae twins are casting spells to keep all the humans away. At some point after the Kings arrived.

I try to hold them still but they are the strongest I've felt. They throw energy and fire balls at the shield with more pulsing lighting strikes.

They are trying to weaken our shields all while trying to move forward. It feels like their pressing against me pushing me backwards. Hell it is all I can do to stay upright.

But almost immediately Sook has called the roots of the nearby trees to us. The ground was shaking with such force we had to levitate at one point to stay upright.

The tigers returned to our shields not to be rooted in place and to draw the attention of the kings and the remaining creatures. Sookie I can tell is getting tired but determination is all I feel from her emotions.

We try again as the King's shields drop to call their organs. Someone has be spelled them as we can't bleed them or call any organs, shit.

As they all throw fire and energy balls at the shield, we just absorb it. As the roots brake through the concrete. The roots wind its way around Maggron and Kragriy.

In less than a second, the roots have them, trapping their arms at their sides. As Maggron murmured his spells I keep calling his tongue. When I see in rip out I know that the spell is broken.

I start cutting and calling pieces of them again, I stop when I hear a scream an see the iron sword inches away from Kragriy's throat being stopped by a shield dammit.

I hear more murmurs and look behind us as Lala has been taken over by Breanden. Hell that's what Maggron was murmuring.

Dammit Breanden's ass was still alive. I looked over and sure as shit he was regenerating as smoke poured off of him. He had managed to rebuild his shield around him and the kings again.

Fuck, I try calling Breanden's limbs to me. It doesn't do any good. Shit while we planned for them to come back we didn't plan on them using one of our witches to do it.

Fuck, I don't hesitate as I call Lala's tongue, just as the fae twins throw up a status spell on Lala. We can't kill him to remove Breanden. Shitshitshit.

I hear Eric call all his iron swords, knives, daggers,and stars he owns. Taking hold of half them we both circled Breanden's body and Kragriy. The witches cast a spell to cast Breanden's spirit out of Lala once we're ready with the iron.

The tigers go back over to his body and start ripping him to shreds. It didn't take long for his magic to fail him once again.

The shield goes down, a sword slices clean through Kragriy's neck and we throw all our iron at the prince, as the tigers back off.

Before they can return to the safety of our shields. I hear Sam scream as a Vamp rips his throat out. The other tigers are on that damn vamp before we can turn around. The shock of the scream falters our shield for only a split second. Fuck.

As we hear 3 more screams we turn back around to see Aley's guts get ripped out by a strange were. When 3 more behind us start to scream only to finish with a gurgle. Shit not good.

Our witches hit the ground with a thud. All three lifeless as Sookie cried out. All this was at the same time as the shield faltered. When she screamed it failed.

A gust of wind past by me, grabbing Sook and ripping her from our sides. Hell, Eric freezes the gust of wind as Pam, Janice Jason and I call her back to us quickly.

I barely see the look of shock and surprise come over Abracus face, before his mask of superiority is firmly in place. I watch as the roots take hold of him rooting his fucking ass right where he stands.

The arrogant ass just doesn't know when to give up. He was a surprise how he entered, but not unexpected. We just thought his ass would be here earlier.

Our remaining vamps and weres take out the few weres and couple of vamps he brought with him. Cocky ass underestimated us. His bad.

As Godric circles him like prey. He rips the lower half of Abracus's shirt off to clean his blade. Wrapping the cloth around Abracus's neck standing in front of him. Smirking Godric demands.

" You are a bigger fool that I thought you to be. I know you were watching what has occurred here. I could sense you. Yet you still tried to take what doesn't belong to you.

We have fought for many years often on the same side. You have never shown this level of stupidity or lack of planning. What is it that you want Abracus?"

Eric and I grab Sookie as she starts to collapse. I can feel her tiredness. Dammit she needs rest. Fuck I know we need to see if there's any one else coming after us.

But hell I don't know how much more she's got energy wise. I don't want to risk her fucking health or our babies just to hear this ass wipes explanations.

I check around the room again for threats. I see Maggron and the other Elves aren't as gray as they were and they aren't choking like they were.

I grab Sookie up into my arms and get Jason's attention as the room swirls once again and more oxygen being concentrated around their rooted forms.

Pam and Janice hold the Elves as they start choking again as I hold Maggron as still as I can. I hear his gasps as I feel him weakening. We watch as Brackus runs his sword threw the Elves to weaken them even further.

Cc stabs Maggron repeatedly, weakening him. Finally the Elves one by one turn to ash as the die.

I am brought back to Godric's questioning by Abracus yelling out. Shit when did Godric rip his arm off?

" Return her to me! She is mine. My property to gift me with a child. I am an immortal! I am the one meant to rule the worlds with my child at my side for all eternity.

It is according to the prophecy. If you let me go now, I will spare your lives. All of you pathetic little lives. I will even return the girl if she survives childbirth that is.

You were always weak Godric. Even when my brother Appius would pass you around. You were nothing then and are nothing now.

So weak that you had to hide behind your own child to rid yourself of your maker. You are a pathetic slave nothing more."

I feel the sudden anger and agitation in Sookie spike. Aw shit not good. Before I can try to calm her down, she pops forward out of my arms glowing brightly.

She is so pissed , hell Godric even steps to the side. Abracus sees her, and he immediately tries to glamor her to release him.

Oh fuck this won't be good. I try to move but she's holding everything and now everyone still dammit. I see a smugness in his eyes as she stomps toward him hands on hips.

When she reaches him. Raring back, she slaps him hard enough to draw blood , I'm not sure but I think I heard his jaw bone break. The look of shock that takes over his face is funny as hell. Shit that shouldn't be hot should it?

She crosses her arms foot tapping. I can imagine her scowl. I glance at Jason and Eric to see them fucking cringe. She starts,

" You big ancient a hole! You apparently didn't learn nothin each time ya come after me. I can't be glamored buster.

I ain't nobody's piece of property butt hole. I wouldn't touch you with anyone else's body. You bottom feeding, turd drinking, slug slithering, snake in the grass."

At this point she zapping him each time with each finger punch to his chest. She pulls a fireball from nowhere, bouncing it in her other hand continuing,

" You don't deserve ta lick the soles of Godric's shoes. There's more good in his little pinky than you'll ever hope ta be.

You are a nasty mean vampire who's lived a long time but not learned a doggone thing bout being around us humans. You'd think you'd learned some manners by now or at least how to fake them. Why in the he double hockey sticks do you think this is about you. Huh? Godric's a hole of a maker couldn't hurt Godric no matter what he tried. Godric is more vampire than you'll ever be buster.

You messed with the wrong woman you, you turd. I am gonna give you a come ta Jesus you won't ever forget... "

That shit head interrupts her uh oh. She is vibrating as her glow brightens.

" Silence human. You are willful now but I will break you of that now release me."

I can see the roots constricting on him squeezing him with his bones creaking. I start to feel my lungs constrict. And a pressure building as I moan out I hear Godric say.

" Little one control yourself. You are hurting us all, your mates too."

At that I feel instant relief and her intense guilt. Once I can move Eric and I reach her just as she goes down, her eyes fluttering shut. We both let out a growl .

As Eric rips open his wrist as I hold her he feeds her a few drops of his blood I can feel her coming back to us. She whispers sorry as she licks his wrist clean.

I pick her up as I see Eric stand by his maker. This whole time Abracus has been shouting insults and taunting us. I go back and stand by Pam. I can feel the power rolling off Godric as he says.

" Enough! Answer me Abracus. Are you the last threat? What of Neave and Locklin? Where is Sophie Anne? Who else is coming?"

Godric hands Eric his sword and pulls a silver dagger from his waist. Not even giving him a chance to answer. Godric slices Abracus' stomach open from side to side. He wipes the blood on Abracus' lips and then placing the tip just at the corner of his eyeball.

"Answer me. No?"

Plucking his eyeball out, Abracus screams out as the smoke rises off his face.

As Godric slides the dagger down his cheek and back across his lips with his eyeball still attached to the tip of the dagger. Taunting him with it.

He pulls Abracus' mouth open roughly forcing his eye in between his lips. Holding his mouth shut as he drags the dagger back out slowly. Leaving the eye in his mouth and burnt flesh in it's wake.

Fuck that shit's gotta hurt like hell. He takes a silver star and shoves it in Abracus now empty eye socket. Abracus moans out taunting Godric.

" No. A weakling like you doesn't deserve an answer. You'll never know what's coming for you."

I hear Eric growl again as he swings the sword ready to strike. Sookie hugs my neck tighter. Her glow hasn't faded. We all gasp as a bolt of orange bursts out of Sooks belly just as Godric rips off Abracus's other hand.

Rings of fire surrounds Abracus instantly. He looks truly afraid for the first time. Hell I think it's the first time he has even noticed she's pregnant. Vamps might be used to torture. Hell some might not even be able to be broken by torture.

But fire scares them shitless. As the flames encircle him mere meters away from touching his skin. What color that was in his face drains away.

I feel Eric's surprise and pride as I hear the others gasp. Jason's holy fucktard. Pam's fuck a zombie and Janice's what the fuck gasp.

I send my tinker bug and babies love, blood lust, and pride as Godric half turns and smiles at Sookie with that eye brow raised. He turns back facing Abracus continuing.

" I know more than you think. You see you claim to be immortal. But I as well as everyone else here are true immortals."

Godric stabs the silver dagger he used on Abracus, by his heart only to watch a shocked Abracus as the wound heals with no blood spilling out as it phases through. Godric continues.

"I learned from the best. I may have been thought stupid and weak but I listened and learned. You tell only what you are willing for everyone to know.

To keep everyone in the dark about everything else. Keeping secrets close to the vest is what will keep you alive and safe from others. No amount of torture can get information you don't have. Why give your enemies the upper hand? Never tell more than you are willing for everyone to know.

You know only what I chose to allow my master to know. What I let anyone know. It was always to be Eric. Never you. This is why Appius never released me. Now one last chance, answer me."

The resignation appears in the arrogant asses eyes as he says nothing. After what seems like forever Godric announces.

"Fine. Abracus I sentence you to the final death for the repeated attacks and attempts to take my child's bonded and mates."

Eric swings as Godric moves. Taking Abracus' head off at the neck.. His body explodes, before his head hits the ground. As his head rolls towards me, another burst of orange light hits the head, disintegrating it.

I feel a warmth center in my chest. I see both my mate and our Siblings rubbing their chest. I look down at Sookie's chest and her tattoo is glowing. Hell what now? She wiggles to be put down I tighten my grip and say.

"Nope. Not. Gonna. Happen. You are completely worn out tinker bug. I can feel it. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself. Besides I like holding you."

I wiggle my eyebrows at her as I give her a quick peck on the cheek. Eric comes to stand in front of us as he seems to be checking her over he whips out his phone and walks off barking orders into it. True to her stubborn nature. She crosses her arms pushing her beautiful fucking breasts together, she looks at me and huffs out.

"Fine then. How is everyone. I heard screams. Did we lose anyone?"

Always looking out for everyone else. I nuzzle her neck gathering what to say. Before I can answer her Godric does.

" Little one, everyone is fine thanks to your gift of immortality. CC is helping Sam to heal, while Brackus and Quinn help Aley. Claude and Claudine are helping the witches. Everything worked out just as we planned. I will contact the council and the cleaners.

I believe that most if not all of the threats toward you all have been eliminated. I will check with the ancient one to see if there are any new threats. I will contact Niall to locate Neave and Locklin. You need to go home and rest. Dr. Ludwig should be waiting on you once you all arrive."

With that he turns away to make his calls. Eric returns pressing a kiss to her temple he states.

" My lover you are tired let us leave everything will be taken care of."

Hell I can feel her exhaustion. We all go out to the waiting limo to take us home. She doesn't argue with us finally. That in its self is a fucking miracle.

I pass Sook to Eric after he climbs in, much to her annoyance. Hell should a known it wouldn't last. He holds her tight as she tries to get away. Eric chuckles out.

" My lover, I am sorry that you don't like being in my arms, but until Dr Ludwig says you are okay enough to walk on your own.

Either Alc or myself will be carrying you where ever you go. I can feel and see you are exhausted. I know you were hurt and lost blood.

I had to give you my blood. You collapsed twice. Alc and I only want to insure that you and the babies are okay. Please allow us this."

She huffs out, and then sighs loudly pouting out her bottom lip to him. Tears forming in her eyes. So fucking glad she's aiming her ire and tears at him now.

She knows damn fucking well I can't deny her anything when she's pouting. Much less crying, when it doesn't have the desired effect. I hear her say,

" Fine. I guess I am a little tired. I mean for as much as we practiced it still took more outta me than I thought it would.

But once she says, me and the babies are fit as a fiddle you two best stop treating me like spun glass. You hear me you two Mr. I am a stubborn A holes?

Now on a different note whats up with our tattoos? How come they're visible now? You think it has to do with what happened?"

Before any of us can speak up the voice of no reason speaks,

"Damn... Did y'all feel that power back 'ere. That's some cool shit right there now. We kicked all their asses. They didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of winnin. I thought Godric was kinda pushin us too much ya know makin more outta the threat than he shoulda. Guess not. Sure did work ta our vantage all that practicin

I think we showed em who's the boss. I for one like my tattoo showing. It's wicked cool. Can y'all's glow too."

That got our attention. Turns out it only glows when in contact with a mate thank fuck. That would have been hell to cover up or explain. How can this motherfucker be so bright and stupid at the same time.

Its like he can defy the laws of nature, physics even. I swear to fuck he graduated in the top 10% of his class. But I'll be damned if I know how. He and Sookie as close as they are have always been as different as night and day.

Once we get back I take Sook from Eric. Getting a scowl from her at being passed around. I give her a kiss on her lips while making her keep her promise. With a scowl still firmly in place between her brows Eric kisses her temple and I just chuckle.

Shit she can be as mad as she wants. I love her and our babies. I am not gonna jeopardize any of them or worse lose any of them now. Dr Ludwig is waiting for us as we all step off the elevator.

Once we settle in the rec room Dr Ludwig proceeds to do her thing. Damn I'm glad I'm a man. She checks all their vitals. Then she pulls out monitors. Hooking up each one of the girls. We soon hear the heartbeats of all 8 babies.

As the Doc finishes with Pam and Janice she gives Sook a more thorough exam. She checks her nails her hair, she then pokes and prods at Sook's belly . She measures her belly. Pulling out a machine she then checks on each of the babies. She motions for me to pull down her pants as I can see Sooks blush I feel her embarrassment. The doc just sneers or laughs out her sarcastic reply who knows,

" Little girl in less than 2 months you're gonna be showing about 2 dozen people everything you got and all you'll be concerned with is are they healthy. The time for modesty is long since past.

If you have a problem with who's here now. I can assure you your brother's seen more than his fair share, and he knows what one looks like by now."

I see the disgust written all over her face as her blush deepens while it creeps up her neck. I go to unzip her pants, her brother turns his body away from her making her feel a little better.

I snort quietly when I realize that she had gone commando today. I know with some of the dresses they wear they can't wear lingerie. So her embarrassment turns to contentment as Eric drapes a paper sheet over her. Her quiet thank you was almost missed by us.

I watch in awed silence as the screen comes to life with pictures magically enhanced { cause Janice's pic's of JC, were never this clear.} of our babies swimming around. I can pick each one out and it is like they each take turns giving face time to the screen. Almost like posing for their scans. Unfucking believable

I know who's who instinctively. Tori lee Elizabeth, is the first to pose. From my dream she's the oldest and she looks just like Eric and Sook.

I wipe a tear from my eyes as another baby pops up. This one is either Johann Zander or Sabastian Earl. I see the brown eyes flash and I know its Bas. Jo makes his presence known for only a second when I see a push and little Melikia Anna waves.

I laugh at this little one she is Eric incarnate. She doesn't just look like him no she already acts like him. She may be the youngest but she is by far the most aggressive so far. Hell from what I remember she's the leader.

I hear Tinker bug sniffle and look to see even Eric wipe a bloody tear from his eyes too. He might be a bad ass to everyone else but he's a big softie when it comes to our kids. Those kids are gonna be so damn spoiled, there'll be no disciplining them.

Hell who am I kidding I've already been shopping. I got them stuffed animals and their own T.V.'s to mount over their cribs. Shit! I wonder if any of us brilliant motherfuckers remembered to order the cribs. I haven't seen any. I am drawn out of my thoughts by Sook saying.

" Don't worry Bear. I have already ordered everything we might need for the babies. Ames has taken care of the rest.

But really T.V.'s Alc? They aren't old enough to even focus yet. What on earth are they gonna do with T. V.s? And you buster don't you even think I didn't catch that. I pad's? Come on Eric really, you two are unbelievable. They're infants for crimanys sake."

I know I didn't say that out loud. She fucking read my mind again. I thought she couldn't read us anymore. Eric tries to look shocked but fails miserably as he tries his excuse.

" My lover, I got a great deal on purchasing multiple units. One for each of us. I only thought they would come in handy since Alcide purchased them Televisions."

I smack his arm as I gripe out,

"Funny motherfucker. Throw me under the bus why don't cha. You didn't know what I bought, anymore than any one else asshole."

I don't think he caught on to her reading our minds. We are so going to discuss this shit later. I hear Sook retort

" Really? What are they gonna do read, when the T.V. is off?Listen to music, or better yet watch movies not on T. V. yet? They are babies that haven't even been born yet. {Pointing at us both accusingly}

You two are going to be monitored at what you purchase for them if this is an example of what you think is baby appropriate. Jeez you two take a cake to a pie eaten contest I swear."

I snicker at Eric's confused face. He hasn't been around her long enough to get her redneck sarcasm he asks,

"What do you mean by that ? I do not understand?"

She huffs as Jason and Janice join me snickering. Giving us the evil eye so we all shut up. She answers.

"You got no clue what is Baby appropriate. They need soft cuddly brightly colored stuffed toys. They will drool and chew on everything they get their hands on."

Eric looks hurt when he defends,

" I was excited. I can't help it. They'll get to use them eventually."

Sook grabs his hand, squeezing it as she comforts,

" I am happy that you are excited. I am sorry that you have missed out on babies. But you need to really look at what is baby appropriate not just kid friendly. They won't be kids for a while."

The good Doc brings us all back to the current by starting.

" Uh hm. Let's get back on tract shall we. You little girl expended an awful lot of energy. You need complete bed rest. I know the coronation is tomorrow evening. But until you need to get dressed you are to stay in bed.

If you need to go anywhere let these two lugs carry you, no popping. Conjure food only if you must. Though I would prefer you not use any more magic than you have to. That is how you wore your self out. You even had to take this one's blood to continue am I right?" { points at Eric}

I see Sook nod her head yes tears forming in her eyes. When Doc continues.

" Don't worry you didn't harm the babies. They're as healthy as I have ever seen. Until I see all of you again tomorrow night after the ball, complete rest for the women. You 3 men will wait on them hand and foot."

As she packs up handing us the pictures of our babies she continues.

"Their emotions are likely to spike in the coming days. So prepare for it. I know you will have a lot to do with your new duties but they come first. Understand? Their cravings will become more bizarre the closer they get to term. Do not aggravate the pregnant women capice."

She turns her gaze on the women starting in.

"Now you three will try not to give your mates a hard time and take every word, look, comment, and feeling in the manner it is given. Do not jump to conclusions before they even finish.

Eat plenty of protein. Drink at least 2 royalty blended s twice a day from here on out. Have 4 meals a day plus 3 snacks in addition to the bloods.

Have sex as often as you can. It increases the blood flow and exercises the right muscles. Gentle sex tonight is fine. After the ball yes you can resume normal activities. Since you will each be having males I must ask, so that I will be prepared. You can discuss this amongst yourselves. Are the males to be circumscribed? Let me know."

I feel a terror race through my veins as Jason, Eric, and myself all shout out simultaneously.

" HELL NO!"

"FUCK NO!"

"ABSOFUCKINGLOUTLY NOT!"

There is no way in fucking hell anyone's gonna torture my boys. I hear the women laughing as Sook answers.

" We'll let you know what we decide Dr. Ludwig. Thanks for coming."

With that she pops outta the room. Dammit I'm about to go off when Jason starts in.

"No way in hell are ya gonna cut my boys junk. They're Babies for Christs sake! I say we let them decide when they're old enough."

I jump in.

" Hell yeah. What is it with women and our dicks. They don't need to be cut at all! It serves no purpose anymore. It's an out of date practice. I say no way. Not. Gonna. Happen. "

Eric chimes in.

" Ladies, there is no reason to rush into mutilating our sons. You don't see us asking for the mutilation of the female babies genitalia? "

Oh my fucking god I can't believe he went there. I hear gasps when Janice lets out a horrified,

" No. Never that's that's barbaric. How could … I mean you wouldn't... That's just..."

Sookie interrupts her ire clearly showing.

" You wouldn't dare! That may have been common in your day but not now buster. You will not harm any part..."

Hell even I am against hurting the girls . Luckily Eric interrupts Sookie before she gets rolling.

" My lover, please hear me out. I would not now or ever allow anyone to harm any of our babies. I simply wanted to state that the practice of female circumcision, was practiced throughout history for much the same reason as male circumcision.

It was a way of becoming an adult. A right of passage. Then it was thought to prevent infection. Then as a way of religious expression.

Through out the centuries there have always been debates. Good verses the bad. Women in general were circumcised more so early on.

While it is not now practiced commonly as it once was I can attest to the fact that a circumcised woman does not experience euphoria or orgasm as intensely, as uncircumcised woman does. This is nothing compared to the health risks that are known now that weren't known then.

While men are still mostly practiced due to religious and health beliefs. I don't want it done to any of them. It is not natural.

While I am not circumcised. Alc is. And no my people didn't readily practice this concept and I have found over the centuries, that more often than not leaving you natural was best and safest for all concerned . "

I hear Janice mutter,

"TMI ERIC."

Hell I figured she knew. I know Jason is. Hell even J.C. I chuckle at her blush as Jason and Pam laugh. Sookie looks over to where Godric has been sitting quietly. She quips

"Godric what's your opinion? "

I look over to see him quietly chuckling. As he stands he remarks,

" While I consider you all my children, and love you all as such, little one. I have no opinion on this matter as Jason would say I have no pick in this woodpile."

I look at him then the rest of the peanut gallery, confused as hell as he walks out. Eric chuckles out.

" I think my master meant he has no dog in this fight. He won't sway us one way or another."

Hell, that may be true. But damn, that is exactly what Jason would say. We all sit there lost in thought until Janice finally breaks the silence.

" I think Eric is right. Leave them as God intended. If they want different. Then we can do it at that time.

Hell JC was done while I was in recovery being sewn back together. The after birth was a bitch. I was so tired and worn out.

I wasn't even asked. Since Dale gave his permission, It was assumed that I was fine with it. By the time I found out it was too late.

It was easier to keep him clean in his diapers though. I had a friend and her son wasn't and she was always griping about it."

God why can't I have selective hearing loss. Shit TMI, and I was fucking there. We quickly leave the women to talk as we go to the kitchen.

Our friends have been in here cooking away. It smells fucking delicious in here. I take a platter from Claudine and place it on the table. I notice who's missing, and ask.

" Hey Ames. Where's Tara, Sam and Lala? They doing alright, right?"

She looks up from stirring something. She sighs out.

" Their all fine now thanks to Sook. They know they'd be dead now if it wasn't for her gift of immortality. Though Lala is still pissed at you and in pain regrowing that tongue. Brackus and a couple of were guards are watching over them until they've completely healed. They will be down to eat soon hopfully.

Claude returned to Faerun already to heal. Claudine was waiting to leave as soon as she got to talk to Sook. "

Hell I didn't know Claude got hurt. I look over as Eric hugs the Fae as she pops from sight. I grab two more bowls and set them on the table when Quinn comes in saying,

" Y'all gonna get cleaned up before dinner gets going. It's almost ready. Tara Sam and Lala are getting ready as we speak."

I look over at Eric and smirk as I disappear, popping to our room I clean up at near vamp speed. Sharing powers definitely has its fucking perks. Getting dressed in my sleep pants and wife beater I hear Eric pop and start to shower.

I'm looking at Sook's clothes totally lost when Eric comes in to get dressed. He chuckles out.

" Are you trying to decide what you want to wear princess?"

Funny ass motherfucker. I growl out.

" No. I am trying to pick out something for Tinker bug. But I am worried if it's wrong she'll be pissed or hurt. "

He joined me in saying

" Or both."

He looks over the choices and continues,

" Yea, she is not the easiest to accommodate at the moment. What about the blue floral sundress here."

I look at it shaking my head no I reply.

" Sure. You take that mu mu to her. I'll keep looking."

He looks at it puts it back and starts to pull a maternity housecoat out. I shake my head no as he huffs and pulls out a pair of shorts and tank top. I look at him and chuckle out.

" Really. You want to take her something she can't fit into to remind her how big she's getting?"

he growls out

"No. Smart ass. What do you suggest then genius."

I roll my eyes. While I resist punching him. And answer.

" Duh dumb ass. It's why I was staring at all her clothes. I don't want to piss her off or make her cry either. I was hoping something would just stand out.

I mean hell I know little to nothing about women clothes. Even though I 'm pretty sure she'll want to be comfortable."

I watch him par ruse the clothes again. Closing his eyes and grabbing a sundress fuck it might work at that. I slap him on the back as I grab the dress and pop to Tinker bug. What ? Shit it was my idea. I hear him pop behind me as I say.

" Here you go Tinker bug. I thought you might like to put on something more comfortable. "

The prick didn't even bother getting dressed first. He grinds out.

" I picked it out, it goes with your beautiful brown eyes."

I hear Pam and Janice gasp and Janice say,

" So that's what uncircumcised looks like. Kinda looks like a turtle..."

Pam snorts as Jason carry's Janice outta the room muttering something. As I try to explain.

" It was my idea though. As I was saying I thought you'd like to change into something comfortable, suppers almost ready."

I don't know what his fucking problem is growling at me. It was my fucking idea. I hear Sookie trying to get our attention.

" Boys. BOYS! Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea you two can be such babies sometimes. Thank you for the dress Eric and Alc. It was very thoughtful. A lesson you could learn from, big brother."

Hell I didn't even see Jason come back in the room as he says,

" Aw Sis I was gonna just eat like we was then pops us up to our bathroom fer a little bath time later on. { wiggles eyebrows } Ya know man, I get wantin ta be casual but put some motherfuckin clothes on. We ain't in no nudie colony. Shit looks like a fuckin overgrown worm..."

Jason trails off as he leaves the room carrying Pam,while she's laughing her ass off. Sookie reaches for Eric saying,

"Viking take me to our room so I can change and you can get some clothes on. I think you have proven your point about circumcision."

I shake my head as he takes her in his arms and pops them both to our room. I see Ames come in with her hand over her eyes but her fingers spread wide. I laugh like hell at her disappointed face when she says.

" I was coming in here to let y'all know suppers ready and we're waiting on y'all. So hurry up will ya. Dammit I miss all the good shit..."

I chuckle as I speed past Ames still muttering to herself. As I get to the kitchen I grab a beer and go sit at the table when Lala starts in on me.

" Hooker! You best be glads you is a fine piece of man meat. That and I luvs ya sexy ass. Plus I already healed. Other wise I'd done cast a spell ta make ya go bald headed and ya dick fall off. That shit hurt like a motherfucker. Yo coulda gagged me whiff your fine ass insteada..."

Lala trails off as I see Tinker bug and Eric enter the kitchen as she jumps to my defense.

" Lafayette! Please that is my husband and his fine bottom your talking about. He did what he had to do I'm sure. Now please watch you language around my babies."

She hugs him around his neck. He gets a fucking hug. How's that fair when Jason gets hit for cussing and I get yelled at for language? Hell Eric even gets bitched out for cussing.

He comes and sits down while he rolls his eyes. I sniff the air. That mother fucker. He looks at me and smirks pulling my ear over to his lips he whispers.

" I didn't do anything. Though she is horny and tried, I asked that we eat first. What you smell is just arousal and precum.

She needs her strength. We have already argued because she insisted on walking into the kitchen under her own power. I had a firm hold on her and she popped outta my grasp. We will need to talk to her later about not obeying the doctors orders."

I hear Jason bitchin bringing our attentions back to the table.

" Damn sis how come he gets a hug an I get beat all ta hell when I cuss{whack} hey. That shit{whack} Sook Preggors or not Ima gonna talk the way I wanna dam...{whack, punch,smack} you three need ta stop hittin me dammit"

He fades out as he pops behind Eric. Everyone's been laughing till he phased out, then Lala and Tara both gasp. The air continues,

"Why are ya up walkin Sook ya heard what the Doc said to ya. Wouldn't Eric carry ya? Ya need ta rest. Hittin is probably just as bad as ya walkin. Go sit ya ass down between ya men so we can get this dinner started."

As soon as Sook came around to sit Jas popped to his seat phasing back. Both Pam and Janice smacked him as we all laughed. He grumbled,

" I'll be so glad when y'all's hormones level out. I feel like a punching bag."

I grab Sookies attention and whisper in her ear.

" Little girl you ignored what the doctor said and there's no excuse for it. I know how stubborn you are and you can huff and be mad with Eric all you want. But you will listen from now on, or there will be a punishment in your future."

I watch her huff out and scoot her chair closer to Eric only to have him give her a look and raised eyebrow. I pull her chair back over as Godric sits down. Eric and I wrap our arms around the back of her chair, she quips.

"Fine. Y'all win. But I feel fine. Talk about mood swings. You two could cause whip lash. You're both all over the place. Jeez. Now is that all or does someone else want to jump down my throat."

I glance at Eric as he chuckles . Talk about mood swings pot meet kettle. Between the 3 women Sook has been the tamest but the most stubborn of them.

I jump when Eric pinches my hand. Ass . I look at him only to see Sooke with a far off look. Kinda like shes stoned or something. It's then I hear Godric saying.

"Tonight we defeated our enemies. I talked with the ancient one earlier. She said the first part of the prophecy has been fulfilled. All is as it should be.

She sees no inmate danger for any of you. There are no rumors or threats of any hostile takeovers. There will not be any repercussions for what has happened tonight.

You should all be very proud of yourselves. Your future awaits you. Let us celebrate our victory and look towards the future.

Tomorrow you will be crowned King and Queen of Mississippi, Louisiana, and Nevada and Alcide will be announced as Lunar Regent of the weres and shifters.

After tomorrow and as word spreads I have no doubt that anyone will cross any of you. Little one, you have brought about change in our world. Because of you and your little ones there will be peace where there has always been war between the races."

I look at Tinker bug as I gently squeeze her shoulder. She seems to have been in a trance. I look at Eric and around the table and Jason looks spaced out like Sook. I nudge Sook as Pam calls out.

" Jason. Jase. Sookie, what is wrong with them?"

I look back at Eric as he shrugs replying.

" I am not sure but I think they are maybe having a premonition? My lover ?"

Aw fuck.

A/N SORRY IT HAS TAKEN FOREVER TO UPDATE I HAD A SERIOUS CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK THEN REAL LIFE DECIDED TO INTERFERE. NEXT UP WILL BE FROM SPOV. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS FOR READING.


	24. Chapter 24 Time to worry

A/N I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG. RL HAS BEEN KEEPING ME BUSY. I WONT BORE YOU WITH DETAILS BUT I HOPE I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE NOW. THIS WILL BE FROM SPOV, EPOV AND APOV. I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS THERE WILL BE LEMONS. THERE IS ALSO A M/M BDSM BLOOD LUST SCENE. IT IS CLEARLY MARKED READ ONLY IF YOU WANT TO. THIS IS BETA'ED BY THE LOVELY CAROLINAGIRL96. ANY MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. ALAS I DONOT OWN ANYTHING. MS HARRIS AND MR BALL DO.

THURSDAY DINNER

SPOV

We are all safe. It's what I've been repeating to myself as my mantra since the fighting ended. I know in my heart of hearts that we are only still here because of all the planning and practice.

Godric had us practice our powers every day adjusting what worked and allowing us to learn from mistakes that would have cost us all our lives had we not been as prepared as we were. I will be forever grateful to him for teaching us and being so knowledgeable at what we were up against.

Granted I have never been much of a fighter in my life. But even the skirmishes that I heard Alc talk about and the fighting I had read from veterans minds. It all paled in comparison to what we were facing.

There is a profound amount of satisfaction, or maybe it's thankfulness that we all came out of this victorious. I know none of my family would have let anything happen to any of us.

Jase, Eric and Alc were right. I called or did whatever to build my family around me. Cause that's what they all are to me... to us... family.

No matter who you are you will always fight and protect your family. I for one am proud to call them all family.

However with that I still wish that my two over protective -giant pain in the butts would just let me walk. But nooo. Apparently I am not capable of thinking for myself.

I'm pregnant for pete's sake. I am not made of glass. Getting tired happens. It's like they are trying to see which one can be more protective.

I get it they love me. But I know my limits and maybe I did use more power and energy than I did when we practiced. But I know when I need rest.

The whole time the doctor was here I could hear their constant streams of thoughts. My shields just couldn't keep them out. Both of them with their worry and concern flooding the bond for mine and the babies' health.

While it was sweet, it was really taxing on my nerves and starting to get my dander up as Gran would say.

Eric's thoughts alone, good lord, could give me a headache and make me excited and mad at the same time. He thinks a million things a minute.

Alc is a huge worry wart. If he was as protective or acted on all his thoughts, I'd never get outta bed much less ever walk again. I am so thankful that he doesn't curse nearly as much as he thinks it.

He'd have permanent brain damage from all the whacks he'd get. As it is I think it might be why my brother can act so dumb yet be so smart.

That Dr. Ludwig has no bedside manner what so ever. It was as if she was trying to see how many times she could embarrass me. I swear. A few weeks ago, I would have died from the embarrassment alone at being checked in a room with just my mates. Having my brother there in the room never would of happened. Nu uh nope. But like she said I need to grow up and get over it.

My modesty has no place around supes. I get it now how the weres were always so casual about being seen naked.

Heck Alc was the first boy I had ever seen naked. At the time I just wanted the ground to swallow me whole when I walked in on him when we were kids.

I thought I was gonna die laughing when the little doctor asked about circumcising the boys. You'd have thought she was asking to circumcise all the men in the room by their responses.

You would have thought the battle we had just been through was easier on them then suggesting we clip a little foreskin. I've never seen them all turn green at the same time.

Geez Louise they could act like such babies. The boys all practically ran from the room when Janice started talking about poopy diapers. Pam snarked.

" I thought that they would never leave. They are being very juvenile. Even as old as Eric is he was right there with them. Goes to prove they never grow up.

I read in my Mommie and Me book that natural childbirth can be painful but rewarding. I do not understand what they mean. Every child is born and it is a natural act.

But how is it both painful and rewarding? I remember when my human mother had my human brother she stayed in bed for weeks up until his birth eventually dying shortly after he was born."

Janice wraps her arm around Pam as a red tear rolls down her cheek, as she consoles.

" Sweetie, I'm sorry about your mom but I don't think you fully understand that statement. Babies are born 2 different ways. A c section which is a cut along your stomach and natural which is..."

Claudine rounds the corner and enters the room talking,

" Fae babies tend to be small when born due to us having multiples. But quickly grow almost doubling their size within the first week. They are all born naturally. The pain I am told goes away immediately following the final child's birth.

Cousin I am going to Faery to check on brother's healing. If you need me just summon me. I wont be back until the babies are born most likely."

I look at her concerned and ask

" What happened to Claude. I didn't know he was hurt. Will he be alright? Will he be okay?"

Claudine giggles out.

" Oh my, yes he'll be fine. He stepped in a puddle of lemon juice after the fighting was over. He was not watching where he was walking and burned his legs and feet where it splashed him. He wasn't wearing his protective skin to prevent the juice from burning him.

He'll be back to his old self in a few days. I'll miss you cousin. I'll miss all of you. You will call me if you need me yes?"

I nodded my yes as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks. We all took turns hugging her goodbye as Janice laughed at Pam's bloody tears. Pam quips,

" In all my long life I never thought I would hug a fairy with out wanting to drain them. It is just..."

Alc pops in interrupting us, quickly followed by a very naked, very VERY aroused viking. Yikes! Yahoo! Yum! I hear Janice gasp and say something but I am too preoccupied with the meat candy on display.

Mmm! Lordy what I would give for a 20 minute ride on that pogo stick. Would anybody notice if I had some tube steak right now? { licks lips} Wonder if the viking would mind me pole dancing using his pole. Good Gawd I'm so wet if I'd worn panties they'd be dripping by now.

I sooo need to get my hormones under control. I hear every one talking. When I break away from my lust filled thoughts I chastise my men for acting like babies. I grab the dress from Alc and ask Eric for a lift.

When we pop to our bedroom I wrap my lips around his lips. Tugging on his lower lip, wrapping my tongue around the tip of his fang coxing them out.

He breaks free of our kiss, only I continue to kiss down his neck. I wrap one hand around him sweeping my thumb over his head. I try to wiggle out of his arms to get to my prize when he stops me pulling free from my grip, and says.

"My lover, please listen to me. We will have time for fucking later. You must eat. I can feel your hunger. You have used a lot of power and you need to refuel. Our family is waiting for us downstairs to start dinner."

Reaching between us, I grab him once again and start to stroke him as I plead.

" Please viking. It's all your fault you know, for being naked and gorgeous. We could have a quickie? Alc won't care. We can take care of him later."

He stills my hand as he releases his grip on me and my legs finally drop. Standing up I wrap my arms around his waist grabbing his best asset, giving it a squeeze. Before I can try to talk him into anything more than a hug. He continues,

" Later lover. Let us get dressed and get you refueled. Do you want to shower now or bathe later?"

I grab his hand putting it in my pants, between my thighs as I answer sexily

"How about a tongue bath right here right now, I feel extra dirty."

Good lord where did that come from. I just can't seem to get my mind outta the gutter anymore. He pulls his hand free licking his fingers he says sternly,

" Sookie mm while you are delicious, we will fuck later. I promise you that Alc and I both will not leave you wanting. But you need to eat first. Doctor's orders remember? Now please get dressed. I'll do the same and we can go eat."

I stick my lower lip out and give him my best puppy dog eyes as he finishes,

"Don't give me that look lover. It wont work on me. The faster you get dressed and we join our family for dinner, the faster you'll get the dessert you want."

He wiggles his eyebrows at me as he removes my hands from their favorite toy yet again. I growl at him as he covers up his beautiful butt.

Gawd I need to get this under control. I know it's my hormones but doggone it he started it by being naked. See if he gets any later. Two can play at this game.

I practically rip my t shirt getting it off, getting more and more pissed as I yank off my pants. I'll show him, I wont wear any panties.

When I get the sundress on, making sure he knows I have on nothing underneath. I'll show him ha! He can sit and smell how turned on I am all during dinner. Then when he's ready to sex it up I just go to Alc.

I turn to walk out when my viking a hole husband grabs me up from behind popping , us down to the hall by the kitchen. He starts,

" Thank you lover..."

I don't give him the chance to say more when I pop outta his arms and start to walk into the kitchen. I don't get one step before Eric zooms in front of me starting in.

" My lover you heard the Doctor. Do not use any more..."

I cut him off already getting even more pissed off at him as he picks me up again. I whisper yell at him.

" Don't you dare tell me what to do buster. {pokes finger in chest.} Put me down you over grown viking or I'll pop somewhere you can't find me. I am not that tired. I am not as breakable as you 2 a holes think I am!"

He sets me back on my feet, holding his hands up in surrender as I turn tail and walk away from him and into the kitchen with him on my heels. I feel surprise, anger and amusement from our bond with Alc and only hurt and concern from Eric.

Cheese and rice when will the roller coaster ride be over with. Their mood swings are almost as bad as mine are.

When I hear Lala talking about Alc's scrumptious bottom, I let him know who that bottom belongs to before I give him a hug. I am so thankful that everyone is here and made it out alive.

I get some satisfaction in smacking my brother around for cussing. He should of figured I wouldn't tolerate cussing any better than Gran ever did. She whacked that boy stupid trying to teach him manners.

As to allowing Lala to cuss, Lala is who Lala is. No amount of smacking him is gonna ever change that. Even Gran thought his colorful expressions were highly entertaining .

I miss my Gran. I hope they will be able to come for a visit once the babies are born. I giggle when Pam and Janice join in smacking Jason for every cuss word. I finally sit down between my mates. Alc grabs me to him and whispers

" Little girl you ignored what the Doctor said and there's no excuse for it. I know how stubborn you are and you can huff and be mad with Eric all you want. But you will listen from now on, or there will be a punishment in your future."

I know that shouldn't make me more wet. But dag nab it now I'm pissed off at the 2 of them and horny as a nun at a porn convention.

I scoot away from Alc only to see Eric raise that lick able eyebrow at me. Dear lord, my name is Sookie and I need some divine intervention before I start to pillage my viking and bear then kill them both for being men. Amen.

Lordy, they've sent me more mixed signals than an air traffic controller lining up jets at NOLA airport to land before taking off.

When they both wrap their huge arms around me protectively, me being pissed wins out and I snap.

" Fine. Y'all win. But I feel fine. Talk about mood swings. You two could cause whip lash. You're both all over the place. Jeez. Now is that all or does someone else want to jump down my throat."

I look directly at Jason then Eric and lastly Alc with my statement. Good gravy my hormones are gonna kill me. Eric starts laughing at who knows what when Godric sits down.

It's like deja vu. We are all in the same place we were when I had my first premonition dream vision thingy. I look around and everybody's even got on the right clothes. It's just surreal. I look across to Jase and every thing falls away.

PREMONITION

I am feeding Bas as I watch Godric and Cc feed Tori and Mel. The babies don't appear to be very old yet. Maybe a week or two. Something is off. Wrong even.

I have tears in my eyes. I know they aren't happy tears though. No one seems happy. This should be a happy occasion.

I look in the cribs for Jo but he's not there. I start to worry as the scene speeds up. Claudine comes over to the couch and wraps me in a hug. Aley takes Bas from me. I am still crying. Suddenly Eric and Alc are both on their knees in front of me.

The pain I now feel in our bond brings me to my knees. The desolation, depression and utter despair, grips my heart squeezing it tightly. I hear Eric speaking to the other me.

"My lover, you must come to terms with this. We all must. Johann protected his siblings, giving his life so they would live. You must try to live for your remaining children. Jo wouldn't want this.

I can barely feel you anymore. You feel so distant. Please lover, come back to us. If we had known what the fots had planned do you not think we would have allowed the outcome?

We were all surprised by what happened. But we can not change the past. If only we could. I would do it in a heartbeat you know this. Please my lover..."

I hear the pain and sorrow in Eric voice and I desperately want to clear the lump in my throat as I hear Alc's pleas,

" Tinker bug we need to... hell I need you. You're our strength. You haven't eaten since you gave birth. It's been 10 days. You aren't healing like you should from the bombing..."

Its then I notice my legs are missing. Alc's hair is cut short like a buzz cut. I can see an angry scar on the back of his head where the hair is missing completely. I notice Eric looks weird too. Like his arms and hands are way smaller than they should be.

OMGOMGOHMYGOD. Bombing we were all hurt and lost little Johann. When? Where,? How? Please lord let this be a warning.

I turn to see if anyone else was hurt. I run up and down the hall looking in rooms it doesn't look like anyone escaped without some sort of injury. I need to find out what happened. I yell at myself, hoping she'll sense me.

She doesn't she just keeps crying. They are all crying. I try to read all the minds in the house. Nothing. I scream out DAMMIT HOW IS THIS INFORMATION HELPFUL? PLEASE SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!

It's then I get a flash of us all dancing then an explosion. I feel both Eric and Alc on either side of me, tugging at me. I hear my name being called. Noooo...

DINNER

Eric" My lover?"

Godric" Little one. Sookie."

Ames "Sook. "

Alc "Tinker bug? Baby come back to us."

Pam " Jason ? Sookie? Master?"

Janice " Jason Sookie. Come on now you're scaring us."

I hear my name being called repeatedly so I ask.

" Guy's please give me a minute to process what happened."

OMG what did just happen? It's like I can still feel the burning and pain from the blast. I must have been crying, a lot. I feel Alc and Eric both wipe tears from my face.

I never want to feel that way ever. I process everything again. But the utter despair I felt in the room was worse than anything I have felt to date.

I look over to see Jason and he looks, IDK scared and mournful at the same time. I haven't seen my brother cry since our parents funeral. This is so not good.

I just wish I could go back and see what happens with the explosions. I feel like I am missing a large part of the puzzle. When will we get some peace? Why is this all happening now?

I realize that both my men are hugging me as I wrap my arms around my belly protectively. Without further prompting I relay everything I saw, heard, felt, and smelled.

Between the crying and gasping, I took a chance to look around the table and yep you could see the fear and pain reflected in all their eyes.

I looked over at Jason and waited like we all did hoping he has more information to share than I had been given. He starts out.

" Oh god, what I seen was different than that. It was bad y'all. I mean really fuckin bad. I ain't never seen, smelt or tasted anything like that shit. It was like I was there as it happened all round me. 'Cept no one knew I was there ya know?

We was all getting our groove on dancing. I'd been there maybe a second before I heard Sookie scream "get out" just as the first bomb blew.

It was some sorta party an everybody was screamin an runnin. Peoples was fightin and changin. When 3 more bombs went off in a quick session pow pow pow. The damn ceiling came down trapping all of us. It was quiet then, eery almost, nothin but moans and a few groans.

There was fire everywhere. People burnin up. I saw some fellas with them fire guns shootin out fire sayin "go back ta hell where ya come from, fangers."

All the exits had been blocked by them bombs. There was no clear way out. Every time someone would approach them fire starters they'd light em up. It was awful..

I looked all over but er'body I knew was either on fire or trapped by the roof. Very few was able ta help the injured.

Sook had a pillar layin cross her belly, her legs was gone. Alc, dude you'd been on fire. Ya was burned up really fuckin bad. Blood was oozin outta ya head and ya was still tryin to get the pillar offa Sook. Poor thing ya wasn't movin or talkin. I was so fuckin scared.

Eric . Shit man ya didn't have no arms and was fightin with them flame throwers dudes drawin their attention away from er'one else.

I was next layin next ta Pam under a big ole chunk of ceiling. We wasn't movin and Godric was tryin ta put out the fire that was burnin Janice and Ames.

When I tried to help put Janice out it changed. The room morphed into a hospital scene. Janice was on a table.

She lost both our babies. They was cooked kinda like. We was all in different rooms. As soon as I left Janice's room ta check on er' body else I woke up.

I'll never get that smell outta my head. What the hell happened? I mean shit we's supposed ta be safe now."

I watched my big brother continue to cry as he retold his version of what he witnessed., none of it really making sense. We have 3 parties to attend including our coronation tomorrow night.

All we know for sure is that the fots is behind it and we're dancing. I mean that could be at anytime any function.

Anyone of the 3 parties could bring about the death of at least 3 of our babies. We could have been just out dancing.

Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea when will the threats end? When will we be safe? When will people stop coming after us?

I must of said that last part or felt it too loudly cause Alc and Eric both hugged me harder. I looked around the table at all my family.

While this was supposed to be a celebration of sorts, it now feels more of a letdown, or a somber occasion. I try to never listen in on my family's thoughts ever but I just can't seem to help it.

{ Ames thoughts: OMG how can we protect ourselves from an attack from zealots. Their human and it would be outing the rest of us to cast spells to prevent this. I need to see if Octavia can help or maybe her beau can look into the future for us. I gotta do something. No one hurts my family.}

{ Quinn's thoughts: I wonder if this will be tomorrow night. I need to get in touch with the events coordinator and have a back ground check done on all their staff}

{ Fran's thoughts: oh God what will be next I thought with this threat outta the way we would all be safe. When does it end?}

{Janice's thoughts: oh hell. Why can't we just be left in peace? The vampers haven't done anything publicly to warrant this. When will the threats end?}

{ Tara's thoughts: oh hells no they ain't going after my family. Not if I can help it. I wonder if we can strike first. Would it prevent this? I need ta talk to Lala.}

{Lala's thoughts: These bitches is messin with the wrong motherfuckers if they think they can take them out. They is just the new KKK.}

{ Sam's thoughts: I don't know how much more of this I can take. I'll help out when I can but I think it's time I go back and work at Merlotte's. They don't deserve to be targeted like they are.}

I have never felt so much confliction in one room. I don't know if I even want to further endanger any of them at this point.

I would never forgive myself if something caused them pain for any amount of time. Just because their now immortal doesn't mean I want them hurt in any capacity.

I hated that Sam Lala, and Claude got injured earlier. Sam's thoughts were right they all need to get on with their lives.

They have already given up enough of they're lives for us. It's just too much to ask. We kept them close so far because they could have been used against us.

But now their just innocent bystanders. It's not fair to them. I need to get them to see reason. I wont let what I saw come to fruition. This is not their fight. I am brought out of my thoughts when I hear Godric saying,

" I understand that you are all reeling from the news. Please do not do something hasty, until we either know more or have a plan in place to combat the outcome.

Steve Newlin and the fots, have used religion as a way to sway the congregation towards hate. They are using fear of the unknown to get humans to do things that under normal circumstances would never occur to them.

There have been prejudices since the dawn of time and there will always be to one degree or another. This is nothing new. Humans by large, are peaceful and understanding,

but when riled or scared they can and do become violent. We need to be patient but vigilant. Never let your guard down.

We cannot appear to want vengeance or to attack first. That is what they have most likely been told will occur. The only way to change human minds is by consistently doing the opposite of what they are told will happen.

We have no less than 3 events to attend before the birth of the babies. It will be almost impossible to predict which event is the target. So we will treat each one as the target.

That being said I think we just need to regroup take all the precautions we can and maybe if you are up to it you and Jason can feel out and listen to the staff before each event.

They must have at least one person on the inside that can provide them with all the access they will need.

We will install a fail safe for now that all of us will not be in the same room at the same time, that we leave some of us to be able to rescue the others. Although by us all not being in the same room it should change the future enough to prevent what was seen from occurring.

I will call the ancient one to see if she has any pertinent information for us. We can do nothing this evening. Now, let us eat and enjoy the meal that has been prepared for everyone."

We eat in silence everyone lost in their own thoughts, the events of today now hanging heavy in the air. With the battle won and all of us feeling so good all I wanted to do was celebrate. Now this new revelation, will it ever end?

This just feels like the straw that broke the camel's back. I will do whatever I have to do to keep my babies safe though. If I have to read everyone's mind from here to Timbuktu I will.

No body and I mean nobody messes with my family and lives. Even the A hole Steve Newlin won't be safe if one hair is hurt on my babies' heads.

He may think he's a VIP in his mission to eradicate Satan's minions from this world, but he is nothing more than a lying, conniving, bottom feeding, VIA{ Very insane A hole} to me. I must have started glowing during my tirade cause I hear Jason and Alc both ask,

"Shit sis ya alright?

" Tinker bug what the fuck? "

Eric rubs my back as Alc strokes my hand and arm. I feel them both sending me a ton of calm through our bonds. As he continues,

" You know this isn't gonna happen, right? It is why you both had your visions. The fots won't get near you or our babies, we swear. Even if I have to shift and kill the fucker Steve Newlin myself."

Eric interrupts Alc as he pulls my face to look at him.

" My lover you need to calm yourself down. You are glowing and I can feel your anger, determination and fear. Nothing and no one will get close to you or anyone here at the table.

We were given this vision to correct it so that the future, our future will stay right on course. We will do what is necessary to keep everyone safe.

Please relax, try not to think about it for the rest of the night. Godric is right my lover, there is nothing you or any of us can do tonight to solve this.

We will deal with it tomorrow when you and Jason can read the staff. Until then try to think of pleasant things such as what Alc and I will be doing to you later on."

He wiggles his eyebrows at me. As Alc squeezes my thigh when I look at him he just winks at me. Oh lordy, I'd need fresh panties now if I was wearing any. Gawd my hormones do more jumping around than Mexican jumping beans.

I wonder if anyone would notice if I just popped us up to bed right now. But like a cold bucket of ice being thrown on me. My brother jokes,

" Y'all need ta quit over sharin. I so do not wanna think of my sister getting pounded by you two overgrown motherfuckers. If Alc is as big as you is..."{smack}

God bless Janice as she comes to my rescue .

" Dam Jason T M I. I don't need to know more and I sure as hell don't need you talking about it at the dinner table. That is not..."

Pam speaks up.

" Here here. If you want to talk about it, at least do so when it is just the 3 of you guys, and leave the rest of us out of it. Dear Abby say's that only polite conversation is to be used at the dinner table. That does not include swearing, fucking, fighting, rudeness, or politics. If you..."

I giggle as I watch Eric roll his eyes at Pam. Alc chuckles as Eric commands Pam as she starts her tirade,

" Enough Pamela. We will discuss this later if you wish Jason. The food is getting cold. Eat."

And that was that. The only sounds heard are the occasional 'pass me'. It is almost too quiet. Finally as the dinner is winding down. Lala is the first to break the silence.

" Hooker, ya knows I luvs ya an er'thing. But well shit, as much as I's hate all this supernatural bullshit that seems ta find ya. Godric's right. Y'all are our best defense at this point.{ points finger between Jason and me} I means we could maybe cast a protection spell.. "

As Lala shrugs his shoulders, Tara and Ames both nod as he continues,

"All that would do is possibly out other supes though And you's knows I's don't want no mores trouble. Healing ones self is a bitch, let me tells ya. I'm not against casting spells mind you, just don't think that that's our best option right now.

Our only other possible option would be to fight the fots, hittin em bigots where it hurts. Proving them bitches is nothin but the hate mongering racist pricks they is.

We all knows that could get bloody and with what y'alls saw an all it's just that … I think outin us all would be way worse than what y'all done seen, ya feels me."

Looking around at everyone all my friends seem to be in agreement that outing all supes would be bad at this time. I here Lala continue.

"And any ho's I's gonna needs all my appendages in tact, for when the wee ones come. All y'all bitches know I'm gonna be their favorite Auntie. Them babies won't learn ta walk till they's in their teens. If I's has my say so's..."

Everyone cracks up at that. Tara jumps in talkin over Lala.

" We got y'all s back. We ain't gonna let nothin happen to any of my Godchildren."

Ames hollers out with,

" Godchildren? When the hell did you get to be the Godmother? And you,{points finger} Lala will not be their favorite Auntie. I'll have them so spoiled they won't even recognize you. As for ..."

Thank God for Eric when he interrupts what was sure to be a 3 way cat fight. Lord love em but those 3 fight more than Jason and I ever had. You'd swear they were siblings separated at birth.

" Ladies, ladies. Please. There will be 8 babies born shortly. I think you will all be Godmothers, and favorite Aunties to them all. There will be more than enough children to go around.

As to spoiling them there will be no need. They are our offspring after all, perfect in their own right. They are all blessed and will never want for anything.

So there will be no need for spoiling. My children will not want for anything, their wish will be granted before they even know what they want. They will all have the best ,newest and most up to date items money can buy.

Now if we are finished with dinner, may I suggest we all relax by the pool. We can use the one down here or use the one outside.

Today has been one full of tension and tomorrow will be more of the same. I say let's have some fun and relax. What do you all say?"

Through all the snickers and laughter from the bickering and Eric's bragging, the mood had lightened several degrees.

It is hilarious to watch a 2800+ vampire roll his eyes and make gagging noises as his child gushes about his future children. Then changing the subject so that no one can correct him.

I hear 'pool party' from the majority, as no one really wants to go their separate ways just yet. We all go and get our suits on. Mine now consists of a pair of Alc's shorts and one of Eric's t shirts. My bikini days are over, well at least for now.

While Alc carries me up to our room, and helps me by gathering the shorts and shirt for me to get into he quickly leaves me to go change in the bathroom.

Chicken. He knows what I want and how I feel. As I am pulling the t shirt over my head I hear him wolf whistle as he saunters back in saying.

" Tinker bug only you can make my clothes look sexy."

Grabbing me up in his massive arms yum! Oh lordy, I need to get myself in check. But it is all his fault. He has no right looking so sexy in those swim trunks with all his muscles out on display. I mean really what do they expect from me? I know they know what they're doing to me. Ugh!

Both of them with all the eye candy on display. Both looking like models for a fitness center. All sexy and buff.

So not freakin fair when I look like the good year blimp. I mean really what do they freakin expect. I'm not blind.

As he carry's me out into the bedroom I see Eric pick up our towels and OH MY GAWD!, they're trying to kill me. My hormones have never had this much of a workout.

He has on these teeny tiny red speedos that leave absolutely nothing to my imagination. Not that my imagination needs any help. But I mean seriously. How can he look sexier in speedos than nothing at all?

They both sniff the air and look at me wiggling their eyebrows with Eric's signature smirk on his totally lick able face.

I hide my face in Alc's neck. Uh oh wrong thing to do. I moan as I nuzzle his neck dragging my teeth along the length of his neck.

I rub his chest tweaking his nipple. Just like he likes it. I feel the shiver and can smell how turned on he is when I hear Eric chuckling as Alc begins.

" Tinker bug you need to stop. We will get to that later. You have a punishment coming I believe for the way you acted earlier?"

I tweak his nipple again as Eric laughs louder. I chew on his earlobe and give his ear a tongue bath as he swallows hard but continues on,

"Keep it up and I will punish you all night long. You already have one punishment coming keep going and you will only make it worse for yourself.

{looking at Eric while readjusting Sookie in his arms as Sookie chews her way up from his collar bone to his jaw }You could be helping me you ass hole."

I chew my way along his jaw aiming for his lips as I reach in between us but I just can't quite reach the promised land the way he's holding me. He growls out as we pop down to the pool.

"Uh uh. Not. Gonna. Happen. Chill little girl, or I will fucking punish you into next week. I personally don't give a shit. If you want to keep this up you will have an audience. We're still gonna go join the family.

You forget I know you. We were raised together. So keep on chewing my neck and jaw baby, cause you'll be the one embarrassed.

Personally I wouldn't mind fucking you in the pool while everyone's there. We can see how quiet you can be. You want to try?"

That did it. Dang him. I can't even have a little fun. Fine then he's on the naughty list too. I fold my arms over my boobs. If I can't play he can't have a free show of them bouncing. I must of looked like I was pouting cause Eric pipes up.

" My lover don't pout. Please don't be like that. We won't stay long, alright? We can swim around and relax for a little while and then I will make up an excuse for us to retire for the evening. We all need a diversion for now.

You know that with the swimming and relaxing with the family you will feel more relaxed and energized, therefore you will enjoy our sexual encounters all the more.

All we want is to help you get your strength back. Just smile that beautiful smile I know you have. {caresses Sookie's cheek with his fingers coaxing out her smile}That's my girl.

We only want what is best for you my love. Remember what the doctor has said no use of power please?"

Dang him and his rational. So unfair that he's right all the time. Of course I'll never tell him that. With a nod we all enter the pool area where most everyone has reconvened.

Alc proceeds straight to the pool with his mischievous smile screwed on his adorable face. I grab hold of his neck just as he starts to toss me into the pool. If I'm going in so is he.

The jerk , just as he leaps he changes into his wolf form, effectively causing my hold around his neck to loosen enough and I fall in.

I sputter to the top to see my entire family, all laughing like hyenas. No one is louder than Jason. He pats Alcs head before he cannonball's in.

Further soaking everyone and nearly drowning me in the process. Alc the big bad a hole wolf is howling on the other side of the pool. He didn't even get wet.

Argh. I look around for Eric but I don't see him anywhere. I jump when I feel his strong arms snake around me from behind. He whispers in my ear.

" My lover would you like to swim or float for a while?"

I turn in his arms facing him. I give him a small peck and glare daggers at Alc as he sits on his haunches. I swear he's smiling at me. Alc jumps in the water going to the bottom to retrieve his swimming trunks as I answer.

" I want to float. Will hold me while I float? I don't want butt hole around me. He's been acting weird ever since we got back. He's never been like this with me before. He knows I don't like getting picked on."

I feel the tell tell signs of my tears prickling the corners of my eyes. Dang hormones. I catch the flicker of Eric's eyes when I feel Alc at my backside.

I try to pull away from them but Eric has me firmly in his grasp. Traitor. I give him my best die you a hole look. He sighs as I hear Alc's voice whisper.

" Tinker bug. I am sorry that I upset you it wasn't my intention. However I needed you to shift emotional gears, and quickly.

I have been basically fighting blood lust since the battle. It was almost under control until yours and Jason's revelations.

It was almost under control again when you proceeded to molest my neck and face. My blood lust and your actions were bringing me close to fucking you possibly hurting you.

First in our room then down here in front of everyone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you. I even tried to warn you.

I needed you and I both to cool off. I never meant to hurt your feelings I am sorry for that."

I looked at Eric and turned to look at Alc I could see the turmoil in his eyes. Well crapola. No wonder I've been on the longest roller coaster ride of my life. But wait. I look at Eric and ask.

" How come you didn't act like that earlier?"

" If you'll remember I did to a degree and you got just as pissed at me as you did with Alc. I have just had a lot longer to learn control. Alc too. You however have none.

My lover your mood swings weren't just being controlled by your hormones but driven by blood lust too. The only reason I didn't say anything earlier was you pulled back as though you had gained some control.

I thought after our talk before that you understood. But I believe now that you just needed to experience it for yourself to fully understand.

It can dominate your feelings and control you if you let it. Just like the first night when you glued everyone to the ceiling.

You were sensing our blood lust even though we weren't as closely tied as we are now. Just as I have had to fight your emotions from reeking havoc on my own blood lust.

I have felt lust, sorrow, pain, joy, anger, fear, more lust, terror, hurt, discomfort, more anger and lust. The only emotions I haven't felt from you are Pride, happiness, and satisfaction.

Of course you will feel those in spades later my lover.{ wiggles eyebrows.} But for now lean back, relax, and float. Let us tend to you. "

I sigh out and then start,

" I'm sorry guys. I just seem to have no control. And you to being well you know, sexy and all. I just couldn't help myself."

They both peck my cheeks as acceptance to my apology. I lean back on Alc's shoulder as Eric supports my back. My dear brother as if sensing the mood in the room decides to make jokes

" Okay guy's. I got a joke fer y'all. At the monthly baptist ministers meeting when the chairman asks if there are any questions or new business. This young fella stands up, now mind ya's he ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. So he says yes sir I's got's a question's fer ya. How does a peter be hard if in it ain't got no bone?

The chairman angered and embarrassed called on his sergeant o arms and said, remove this ignorant hillbilly.

When the boy asked why the chairman said because you're the same fool who disrupted the meeting last month by asking how does an ass hole bite off a turd if it ain't got no tooffies."

Everyone errupted into laughter. Jason being on a role continued.

" Okay Georgie and Shelly was out riding his Harley when he felt her shiver. He pulls to the shoulder of the road and stops. He asks her are you cold?

When her teeth chatter her answer, he takes off his leather coat for her to wear. When she starts to put it on he says wait a minute darling put it on backwards and use the collar to block the wind off your face.

Shelly gushes. Oh Georgie you so smart. He smiled and said I know zipping her up in the coat from behind. She says your just about the smartest man I know I bet you can even read.

He just smiled and said I know what's in every book in every library in the world. She looked surprised and impressed and asked "what's that? "

Still smiling he shrugs and says 'words' and winked at her as she giggled. Once they were back on the bike again they came around a steep curve with a wrecked truck blocking the road.

With no place to go and no time to stop. Well Georgie did the only thing he could do and he laid the bike down .

Once they had stopped rolling, he tried to get up looking for Shelly but didn't see her right away. 2 kids who had witnessed the traffic accident saw where she landed and went to help her. They heard her moaning my neck my head hurts oh God please someone make the pain stop.

The younger of the 2 didn't hesitate. He looked at her with her coat on backwards and said no wonder your neck hurts your head is twisted around backwards.

Let me help you. As he grabbed her neck twisting it around quickly the other boy heard the pop and crunch of her neck breaking.

He yelled you doofus ya just broke her neck. The younger one looked up confused and said na it was already broke an I just fixed her.

The older one just threw his hands in the air and says God I know I dropped you on your head a time or two but shit promise me that if I ever need help you'll refuse to help me."

Everyone laughed but the vampires. Of course they didn't get the joke until it was explained to them. Fran who was the laughing the loudest raised her hand as she said.

" I gotta a good one for y'all. There were these 4 elderly ladies heading home from a day at the casinos. They were traveling down the I-20 going 20 mile per hour.

It wasn't long before a trooper pulled them over. As he approached the car the driver who was 91 asked was I speeding son.

The officer said no mam I pulled you over because you were doing 20 mph in a 70 mph zone. She looked thoroughly confused as he leaned down he caught sight of her other 3 passengers.

All 3 were as white as sheets and looked scared shitless. So he asked is there a problem with your passengers? Have any of you been drinking? Do they need medical assistance?

Before the driver could reply the little old lady in the passenger's seat replied uuuummmm nnno sssir officer. Wwwere okay nnnnow.

We're heading home. Wwwwe just gggot offf the I-110. The officer bit his tongue trying not to laugh but he had to ask. Mam you said you were just on the I-110?

Yyyes sssir. He snickered quietly after all this was the car he had been radioed about going 110 miles per hour on the interstate.

He looked to the driver again and asked do you wear glasses by chance? She looked up at him angered by his questions now.

She replied snippy yes I do but I only need them for reading. As you can clearly see sonny I am driving not reading.

He snickered again and said yes mam I can see that. But you might want to wear them in the future when driving.

That way you can see the difference between the interstate signs and the speed limit signs. She looked at him confused and he replied mam you were going 110 mph on the I-110 interstate and doing 20 mph on the I-20 interstate.

The speed limit on the I-110 is 55mph and the speed limit on the I-20 is 70mph please be careful in the future.

I am not going to cite you this time but for my safety and everyone else please wear your glasses while driving from now on.

She smiled at him and asked again so I'm not getting a ticket. He laughed no mam. I'll let it go this one time.

She grinned like the the cat who ate the canary. Good cause the judge told me one more ticket and he's gonna take my licensee away from me for good.

The trooper just stood there shocked as she drove off waving, and laughed at being taken in by that sweet little old lady."

That's how it went for the next hour or so everyone taking turns telling jokes or funny stories. It was relaxing to not think about anything in particular.

As I relaxed and floated around with Alc and Eric rubbing my lower back and baby bump. The more I relaxed and let go of everything the babies all settled and drifted off to sleep.

At first the jokes got dirtier. Then everyone paired off . Weird in its self but I figured they were all just messing around.

But when Alc started caressing my breasts and Eric turned me where he was now between my legs, his favorite spot, his words not mine.

My sudden realization it hit me like a mac truck. Everyone and I mean everyone was in deep lust with a probable chance of an orgies happening any minute now.

Oh lordy just as I thought this I felt Eric start massaging my lady bits and my thoughts of saying anything flew right outta my head.

POOL PARTY OUTTA HAND

EPOV

I am listening to our family take turns telling jokes. The next thing I feel is my makers command to me for me to stop.

When I comply I feel like a fog lifts from my eyes and that's when I realize that I am about to fuck my lover right here in the pool.

As I look to Godric I hear the moans and groans skin slapping skin and water sloshing about. Bloody hell. What just happened here.

I reach across my lover and slap Alc just before he rips her t shirt off. It shocks him out of his lust induced haze long enough that he starts looking around.

How in the hell did we all go into blood lust all at the same time and not fucking know it. I quirk my eyebrow at my master .

I now am trying to get Sookie to stop grinding on my already rock hard member and remove myself from between her luscious legs.

By the gods I am going to need some relief and soon or I am going to hurt someone. As if hearing my inner dialog Godric muses aloud.

" I do not fully understand what is going on here but my guess would be that either Sookie or Jason have been controlling our emotions or they have a new power and are getting stronger. Someone was controlling all of our blood lust. "

I look up at him as I ask?

" Master how are you in control then?"

I feel his guilt as I notice CC pawing at my master. It is the first time I realize he is naked as is CC. I hear Alc say.

" Eric I'm taking Sook up to our room."

I glance at a mortified looking Sookie hiding her eyes with her hands and buried in his neck. I nod at them. With her gathered in his arms he quickly pops away. Godric sighs and starts.

" I am only in control now because when CC bit me as I came, I was startled out of my haze long enough to realize what was going on around us.

I stopped you with my makers command only when you ignored all my other calls to stop. I am controlling your blood lust now.

I stopped you because I know enough about Sookie to know that this would be the last thing she would want to participate in.

Also after the TMI that Janice, Pam, Sookie and Alc have been talking about, I thought it best{ points to our left at Jason fucking Janice as she eats out Pam while Pam gives Quinn a blow job oh fuck right beside them Ame's and Fran are going at it with Sam} that they not bear witness to this side of blood lust.

Not to mention the fact you know very well what occurs at orgies when you are in full blood lust. I do not want another blood bath when someone else here wants to fuck your mates and you rip their heads off of them.

This definitely needs to be discussed at a more appropriate time. Sooner rather than later. We need to put an end to this and get everyone to their rooms. Get control of your children now."

I look around for Aley and find her and Tara going at it. Huh she always preferred men to women. I send out my command pulling her from her blood lust. I command her to take Tara to her room and finish her off but not to take any of her blood.

I tell her to glamor Tara into forgetting them fucking each other. I do not know if Tara is into women but I don't need Sookie to read it from Tara's mind.

Aley just smirks at me as she picks up Tara who hasn't stopped pawing at her. Just as she blurs out of the room I glimpse Brackus and Lala as Godric sends them out of the room.

I look back over to Pam to gratefully see that Quinn is no longer fucking my child's mouth. Thank the Gods for small favors.

I do however have to use my strongest makers command on her as she eats out Janice while Jason fucks her thoroughly.

It takes more than double the power that it took for Aley before she relents. Such a spoiled and stubborn brat.

When she finally heeds my call. You can see the haze clear from both Janice and Jason's eyes. While I know that Janice has most likely been in blood lust before, I know for a fact Jason hasn't.

As I wade over there to talk to them I hear a loud moan then a scream. I look over to see Godric pull CC off of Quinn just as she was about to mount him.

Quinn quickly starts to change and roars at Godric to return his toy. Shit this is just going from bad to worse.

I freeze Quinn in place just as he tries to lunge at Godric. He is desperately trying to keep CC from attacking him and Quinn. Or mounting them. I'm not quite sure which.

I turn back to see a stunned Jason and Janice while Pam just stands there laughing her bratty ass off. I send her the command to take her mates to their room.

She glares at me as she touches each of them popping away. I turn back to my maker and see what Pam was laughing at.

Quinn still frozen is roaring and pushing so hard against my hold he's vibrating . CC on the other hand is trying to climb my maker like a monkey. He shakes her off literally.

This is like watching that game 'Donkey Kong' . Laughing I watch this go on for several minutes before Godric growls out.

" A little help here if you please. I do not know how much longer I can resist their blood lust."

I chuckle as I still CC just as he pulls her off of Quinn once again. She immediately starts bitching and whining.

" Damn it release me Eric. I need to release this tension. Please. I need them both. Goddy baby make him release me. I need you."

Goddy baby? Oh the fun I could have with that. He moves away from between them. Getting out of the line of fire he says.

" Cc are you willing to sate Quinn's blood lust then come to my bed and sate my own?"

I quirk my eyebrow at him as he shrugs. She quickly responds in what is supposed to sound sexy.

" Of course Goddy baby. I'll even sate you both as well as the viking like old times. Just as soon as he releases me."

Shit she's so lost in her lust she has no idea what she's saying. I laugh as I watch my maker roll his eyes at her pet name for him and her proposition. He growls out barely containing his control.

" Fine I will be in our room when you are finished here. Do not go near my child CC, I believe his mates wouldn't be pleased.

Tiger a word of advice that will possibly save your life, change back as soon as he releases you both.

Otherwise I fear she may try to drain you when you pounce. I know you can hear and understand me in your tiger form."

He snarls and growls but no longer is fighting my hold over him, as my master rolls his eyes giving me his final instructions.

" Pop away as you release them. I fear it won't be safe for either of us to be in here with them so lost to their lust."

With that he blurs out of the room before I can issue my response. I blur to the door way I look over to Frannie Sam and Amelia not much I can do with them.

So with a sigh I let go of Quinn a second or 2 before I release CC. They crash into each other as I pop away.

PUNISHMENT

APOV

I almost reach over and smack Eric. I mean WTF. Sook is biting my nipple just the way I like, and she's stroking my cock. So it's his fucking Queens t shirt I was about to rip off. Big deal.

Just as I tweak her nipple I feel his guilt, concern, and WTF control? I shake my head and my nostrils flare at the strong smell of sex.

I hear the tell tell signs of a fuck fest around us. Well shit. Not fucking good. I pull on Sookie's arm to let go of me, as Eric tries to escape her legs.

I glance to my left where most of the noise was coming from. FUCK! FUCKITY FUCK FUCK. GOD DAMNIT.

There goes my damn hard on. I so did not need that damn visual. As if on fucking cue she feels me soften and releases my nipple to say something.

She must hear what's going on as she starts to turn her head toward the... Yea. I can't even say it. Hell I want my brain bleached. I grab her face to prevent her seeing and tell her.

" Tinker bug cover your eyes and shore up your shields. Trust me you don't want to see or hear this. Eric, I'm taking Sook up to our room."

I pull her into my arms as she tucks her head into my neck. I pop us to our bed room. She practically leaps from arms as soon as we land.

Pacing in almost a blur in front of me. Damn good thing I don't get motion sickness. I give her a few minutes to process whatever she's thinking.

I remove my swim trunks and call a towel to dry off and wrap around my waist. After what seems like fucking hours. I grab her as she blurs by me pulling her to me and sitting down on the bench at the end of the bed.

I feel her emotions well enough to know that she either heard or saw something. I wrap my arms around her and bite the damn bullet. I start out.

" Sook I know you well enough to know you read something.{ taps her temple} Truly I am sorry. That wasn't the ideal way to introduce you to a blood lust induced fuck fest.

I wish I could take the memory of what happened away. Hell I wish I hadn't seen what I saw. Do you want to ask me anything? I'll try to answer you as best I can."

I rub her back and her belly soothingly as she takes a few more minutes. I feel her curiosity and resolve just as she starts in firing 1 question after another.

" That was blood lust? Is that normal? Does that happen every time? It felt like no one was in control why? Why can't I remember it? Was this because of what happened today? This felt different than before. Is it always like that? Have you um had a lot of experience with that?

And yea I read more than I wanted to, Ames and Tara are really loud broadcasters, I mean I know things { taps her temple } but I know way more than I ever wanted to know about their sex lives now."

Shaking her head. Her nose wrinkled in a really fucking hot way. Shit I need to control myself. Fuck. I take a deep breath.

Hell that didn't help she's to close and too damn horny. I man up and start explaining.

" To answer your questions first off yes that was blood lust. No that wasn't typical. Blood lust, is just like any other emotions. It will have multiple levels.

Of course several things factor into how severe it can be. I have seen much worse. Way fucking worse. Usually when blood lust takes over your average Supernatural being, it's all consuming until you get the release you need to sate yourself.

It is the young ones and the newly turned that have little to no control. What occurred downstairs is usually the result of having a bunch of damn newbies all in the same place in full blood lust.

That scene can often lead to more blood lust as some move from partner to partner. Feeding on one another's blood lust.

You hook up with the wrong one and well, it's not safe for anyone. Remember what you saw about me and that Norris kid I killed? This was like that

A lot of things can trigger blood lust but in this case yes the war we fought and the visions must have triggered this round of blood lust.

I think that you and maybe the babies were somehow helping to control our joint blood lust when we were all together.

As to how much experience I have to fuck fests. You know how many skirmishes I've been in. Most of the time it is what happens right after the battles. I usually didn't participate.

What is bothering me is that all this time since the fighting started there is always some degree of blood lust brought on by anger and the thrill of a kill.

Yet I don't remember feeling anything during the fighting or since , except the few times we were alone. Even then as I fought to keep control it was way easier than ever before.

The only time I was close to not being in control was when we were all together. But just us, just like I told you earlier.

I think our bond and feeling each other's emotions amplify it to a dangerous level. This is something that we will need to watch and control in the future.

If we don't we may start more fuck fests in the future. That is not something I'm willing to participate in with my mates.

Much less take the chance of you being publicly mounted by someone else. I know for a fucking fact they wouldn't survive. Eric and I would kill any and all there.

Personally I can't wait to fuck you into a state of unconsciousness. Right here right now. But I believe you have a punishment coming first?"

I quirk my eyebrow at her. Shit I'm picking up more and more of his mannerisms. Sniffing her arousal is doing nothing but driving me fucking berserk. With my control slipping I don't give her a chance to answer me.

Pulling her head up to mine I crash my lips down on hers, possibly bruising her lips. I fight for control of my incisors. Losing that control when she licks each one coaxing them out,

I rip the front of her shirt off grabbing her tits pinching her nipples. She breaks away from the kiss to moan out.

I dive for one perfect round orb as she proceeds to grind into my hardening manhood. I pull away moving my hands to the hips stilling her movements. I growl out.

" Uh uh. You don't get to cum until after both Eric and I have. Don't look at me like that or you won't cum till I say you can. That will be your punishment. No grinding or getting yourself off either I will spank you each time you do. Now where was I."

I can feel how turned on, and pissed off, she is. When she tries to get up I hold her firm and growl again.

"Don't you fucking dare act like you're gonna get up. Little girl I can smell you. I can taste your sweet nectar in the air you're so damn wet.

So don't you even try to act all pissy with me, I'll put you over my knee and spank that pissy mood right out of your beautiful butt."

Aw hell she's hornier than ever now. What the hell is keeping Eric. It's like she knows exactly which of my buttons to push.

Still staring daggers at me but the tears and that blush mixed with her feelings and arousal are starting to scare the fuck outta me.

Thank God for his impeccable timing. At his pop she turns to him raising her arms to him. Taking her in his arms as she climbs him like the pole he is.

She starts grinding on his hip while trying to chew her way up his arm. He sniffs the air smirking he asks me.

"Did you wait for me or are we still mad at you?"

Funny ass motherfucker. I growl at him as I smack her on the ass. Earning me a glare from them both as I answer.

" No. we talked about what was going on downstairs and I told her that her punishment was she can't cum till we do.

That also includes her getting herself off. Which she's still doing.{smack!} I told her I'd spank her if she tried to get herself off or got pissy with me.

Then you show up and let her use you like her own personal grinding post{smack!}. Dammit Sook stop it. I don't want to hurt you."

Eric stills her hips with one arm while pulling her face away from his shoulder to look at him. Good now she can be pissed at him too. He says,

" My lover you need to calm yourself. I have felt my own blood lust triple since I entered the room. You are pushing your emotions through our bond and we are fighting to keep control. Neither of us want to hurt you. Now ..."

Fuck his has tripled, mines 100 times that. One of us needs to be in control of our selves. Glad to see we're at least on the same page. She interrupts him moaning.

" I want to be spanked. I liked it. I want you both I need you both. Give me what I need. Dominate me."

Shit my lust filled brain forgot she liked it when I spanked her. I then proceed to give her a way to insure getting spanked. Fuck me running. Did she say DOMINATE her. Aw hell. I say.

" Mm fuck love, we are supposed to be gentle with you. I need you to tell us when or if we are to ruff or you are getting tired.

Eric one of us needs to be in some control when we do fuck Sook. That way if we start to get to ruff the other one can step in. I told Sook her punishment. How about I whip you as she gives me head till I cum.

Then she can suck you off as I pound into her from the back as I spank her. Remember love you can't cum until he does. K?"

I get a nod from Eric as Sook moans out.

" Yes oh God YES!"

She rips the towel off me and has me in her mouth before I can blink. Hell I can barely think straight long enough to call his cane.

Fuck I should have let him go first. It's fucking killing me not to piston my cock into her beautiful warm wet mouth. Fuck I start out trying not to moan.

" Spread your legs Eric and assume the position. OH FUCK BABY FUCK MY COCK WITH YOUR MOUTH. MMMMM. "

I feel my grip slipping with each of her moans around my dick. So much that I can feel it in my damn teeth.

I whip Eric at full vamp strength and speed bringing him quickly to his first release. I hope the fuck he is in control now.

Feels so fucking good to not feel his lust combined with hers now. I moan out.

" SSSOOO CLOSE LOVE YES LIKE THAT. Eric turn around and watch our love fuck me with her mouth."

Daym I look over as he turns around still hard as a fucking rock. When he fucking assumes the position once again for me to continue to whip him. I nearly cum.

My need to dominate keeps me barely in check. His moans with each lash has me close. But when she swallows as she hums forces me over that cliff as I shout out.

" MMMM FFFUUUCCCKKK YESSSSSSSSSSS !"

It takes me a few seconds to get my senses back. But fucking hell I'm already stiff and ready again. I realize quickly Tinker bug is nearly out of her mind as I look down she sucks me back in.

She is nearly vibrating with lust. I look to Eric as I stop whipping him. He glances at me then Sook. I get a flash of worry from him. Aw shit. I assert my dominance over her, and command.

" Release my cock. You are half way there to getting you own release. Climb up on the bench and get on your hands and knees leaving your ass in the air for me. Eric help her stay up right as she blows you."

Fuck she's fast when she wants to be. I get behind her ripping my shorts off her and god dam she's fucking drenched.

I smack her a couple of times as I see her cunt drip. Just as I line myself up I hear Eric roar out his release. I smack her ass as I sheath myself all the way to the hilt.

I don't even get the chance to start thrusting as feel her hot core flutter as her tight wet walls holding me so tight I can feel her orgasm run through me from my toes to my eyes.

I couldn't pull out to save my life. Not like I wanted to but fuck. It felt like she had me in a damn vise grip and the never ending pulsing brings me to my own end.

When I slap both cheeks at the same time that was it she came again with a roar pulling yet another orgasm of my own as she convulsed around me sucking my cock even further in her wet hole.

I try to shake the lust from my eyes. To see she's rocking between us fucking us both. She's not exactly being gentle either.

Fuck. I look to Eric as he's trying to get her to release him. She's got her hands wrapped around him. I try to pull out and she freezes me. Fuck.

Two can play that game as I still her she growls. Fucking growls at me. I look up at Eric and he looks worried but hornier than I've ever seen him. Shit.

When she releases him she turns to look at me. I never seen anyone look that feral and lost in their blood lust. She will hurt herself in this state. Before she can command anything. I growl out as I try to move.

" Release me now. Get on the bed and spread your legs for your masters."

I release her quickly. But when she doesn't comply. I glance at Eric and he and I both growl. Thank fuck she lets go and complies.

I know what it's gonna take to get her sated and I'm sure it will hurt her or worse. As soon as she's on her back I freeze her.

When she growls and starts cussing I know we are going to need help. Apparently he's on the same wavelength.

The only way to bring her out of her blood lust is to either tie her down and fuck it out of her. The other is to whip it out of her. That is not an option so tying her down it is.

Fuck I shouldn't have spanked her. It drove her lust further than sating it. I watch Eric pop out of the room and pop back with thick chain and dildos.

She's so gone moaning and growling she doesn't even feel Eric cuff her to the bed. Once he has her hands cuffed she starts fighting my hold. I look in her eyes and it is as if my Sookie isn't in there anymore.

Once he has her tied down where she can't move. I go to remove my hold as Eric says.

" Do not release her she can pop and still use her powers. I will fuck her as you push calm and serenity through your bond at her. And for fucks sake block your own lust from her."

Fuck I quickly try to send her as much calm, love and serenity to her. I try to pull my own blood lust under control. When he comes a second time she isn't anywhere near in control of herself.

I watch him strap the dildos in place turning them on. She immediately starts moaning and coming again. He rips open his wrist as I command her.

" Drink my love. You need to rehydrate. Eric if this round doesn't sate her we need to get the Doctor here she's loosing fucking fluids by the bucket full. It can't be safe for the babies."

" I know. I have summoned my child Aley. She is part Fae."

At that there is a knock at the door as it cracks open I give a warning growl barely staying in control. She simply asks,

" Master?"

To which Eric relays all that's occurred. Along with our concerns. She never enters our room but does as commanded to contact Niall and Ludwig.

Within 3 minutes there is a soft pop and 3 things all happen at once. I growl and attack dropping my hold on Sook.

Eric lunges for the intruders and Niall throws up his shield and freezes us both of us mere inches from them both.

A bright orange light emits from behind me I hear a inhuman roar and I am thrown through the air slamming against the mirror as it explodes sending glass flying in every direction.

I shake off the haze to see Eric in a crumpled heap beside me. Sookie has both Niall and Dr. Ludwig against the ceiling.

Aw fuck. I try to freeze her even though she hasn't moved. Then I feel her squeezing my body. Making it impossible to breathe.

Before I pass out I hear an I human voice commanding Sookie to release. Just as the spots before my eyes start getting bigger. The darkness settles in.

I feel a rush of air fill my lungs as the pressure recedes and I can move and breathe once again. I look towards the bed to see the glow gone.

Both Niall and the doctor advance cautiously towards my mate. I growl and am frozen stiff. I know instinctively that it is not my mates doing this.

I fight the hold as I feel an ancient power run through my mind I know by instinct it is Mercury the messenger of the Gods.

I don't know how I know but it's as if the knowledge is suddenly there. I hear in my mind and with my ears.

" Young ones do not fight my hold. Your mate needs the help you both requested. You will allow it. You will both remove yourselves and sate the blood lust created here, in another part of the house.

Do not return here until you are both completely sated. I will monitor you both as well as guard your mate as she receives what she needs."

I growl at being told to leave my mate with him when I hear a booming

" GO NOW!"

I am thrown from the room like I was a feather. When I land I am in the room we used to torture Compton in.

I am slammed against the wall as I feel Eric just seconds before he slams into the wall next to me. Before I can move blink take a breath. I hear that boom followed by that voice again.

" DO NOT TRY TO RETURN TO HER. I WILL BE MUCH ROUGHER WITH YOU BOTH THE NEXT TIME I HAVE TO REMOVE YOU.

YOU ARE BOTH TO GET YOUR SELVES IN CONTROL AND SATE THE BLOOD LUST. IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN. IT WILL BE DEADLY.

IF YOU DON'T LEARN TO BLOCK YOUR OWN FEELINGS OF LUST FROM ONE ANOTHER THE OUT COME WILL BE THE SAME AS NOW. FEEDING ON EACH OTHERS LUST WONT BE A PROBLEM. BECAUSE YOU WILL BE NO MORE.

I WILL NOT INTERFERE AGAIN. DO NOT TEST ME VIKING YOU ARE A MERE INFANT TO MY AGE. NOW SEE TO HIM."

BEGIN M/M BDSM BLOOD LUST

As soon as his influence was gone we both attacked. Both fighting for dominance over the other. I have never felt this far gone. The next thing I knew I was suspended from the ceiling by my waist bending me forward.

My arms pulled tight in bindings behind my back also attached to the ceiling. As my legs were spread apart and shackled to the floor.

Then I feel clips on my nipples with chain running through my penis plug and the other clips to my nuts and butt plug. Eric has the same set up on him. What the hell.

I could not move. I heard the riding crop, a split second before it struck. I felt the butt plug pulse on. I feel the sound / penis plug vibrate inside my urethra.

It gives me a sensation I have never felt before. I moan out in pure ecstasy. Fuck we've not done this before.

He whips me up and down my lower back, ass and legs. But hell it feels so fucking good. Stimulates me everywhere repeatedly.

I cum with more force than I thought possible. Damn this feels so fucking good. Eric comes to stand in front of me I see the cock ring that will prevent his release.

I feel the flogger on my back as he runs it up and down my back. I cum instantly as he strikes me across the ass. He gives me several more strikes as I moan out at each strike.

After I cum one last time I finally feel in control. Tired sated sore but finally more like myself again. I call out to Eric to release me.

He is harder than I think I have ever seen him. He has his studded collar and padded silver cuffs on. He lifts me enough to unhook my arm bindings and releases the hook at my waist so that I can stand up straight.

Stepping behind me he pulls the straps loose from my bindings releasing my arms I pull my arms around to my front to unbuckle the leather bindings on each arm removing them along with the one on my waist.

He kneels releasing my ankles from the cuffs attached to the spreader bar chained to the floor. He goes to turn off and remove the clamps and plugs when I stop him.

Hell it feels too good to remove yet. Plus his have been on while he helped me get in control I'll do the same. He doesn't move so I stoop and I cuff his ankles to the floor.

I stand pulling his hair ruffly back up as he has already bent over to be chained down. I pull him to my waiting lips as I force his tongue into submission with my own.

I end the kiss when I latch his collar to the chain from the ceiling. Pushing him down he waits as I attach his wrist cuffs to the bar attached to the floor and his feet.

Grabbing the remaining chain I pull it till I can attach it to his waist. This pulls his collar up tightening it around his neck.

His fucking moans of pleasure are music to my ears. I check him to make sure he is secure so that he can receive maximum pleasure.

I grab the riding crop first. I walk behind him. Each strike he moans out I can feel his pleasure bringing me close to cumming.

When I feel like I am going to cum I walk to the front of him facing him. I take the wide flogger and stand in front of him. I line up my rock hard cock with his mouth as I whip his ass striking his balls as well as his complete ass. I moan and cum as he shouts

" Harder lover. I need you. Cum for me again. Mmmm fffuckkkkkkkkk!"

I repeatedly flog his ass and balls until I cum shooting it in his mouth. Both of us moaning from the constant stimulation and our needs. Mine to fucking dominate him and his to be dominated. I repeat the entire process until I feel his emotions shift.

I can see the control return to his eyes as well as feel it. I remove the cock ring. I normally continue whipping him and flogging him until he has cum a few times.

Instead I stand him up releasing his hands and reattaching them to the hooks on the chain above his collar. I make the adjustment to his waist to make sure he still cant move.

I kiss him much more loving as I caress his jaw. I drop to my knees. He lets out a growl. I remove only the penis plug and take him in my mouth.

I call his small riding crop. I suck him in as I bring the riding crop up swiftly between his legs hitting his anus dead center.

His moans become louder as I hit my mark again. The third strike he roars his release and I swallow it all.

I continue to suck as he is still hard as a fucking rock. I continue to whip him pulling several more orgasms from him.

We both roar out at our release. He sags just the tiny bit he can by being upright. I go behind him unhooking his waist.

I rub the span of his back down to his ass and remove his butt plug. I move in front of him to remove the clips.

Fuck I still need to feel him inside me. When I reach for the switch he says.

" Lover leave it on. Fuck me then let me take you. "

I go to release his neck and hands. He continues.

" No. lover. Leave me chained as you fuck and find your release. You only need to remove my hands when I fuck you. Leave your sound in your penis it will make the joining much more pleasurable for us both."

I get behind him and push in. Damn he's so fucking tight and with the added hardware pulsing I am already ready to cum.

We both are moaning as I thrust in and out. Picking up the pace when he moans out.

" HARDER LOVER MMMM. FASTER FUCKKKK "

I shout out my release as I bite his shoulder where I had marked him as mine. I only take a sip then lick his shoulder as he heals. As I pull out I run my hands from his hips up his arms to release his hands. I ask.

" Fuck love that was just what I fucking needed. Do you want your butt plug back in? Or your penis plug?"

"Mm yes put the butt plug back in I have already put my penis sound in. I can't wait to sheath myself in your tight ass. "

Pulling me around him he kisses me both our tongues wrapping themselves around the other. Spinning me he instructs.

"Turn around lover and hold on to your ankles. I will not let you fall. Keep your legs together. You will find this position most pleasurable."

He pulls the butt plug leaving it to dangle from the chains attached to my balls. Damn if he wasn't right. The man knows how to fuck and how to teach.

I am on fucking overload. I am one lucky ass motherfucker. As we both cum he pulls on my shoulder. I stand as he wraps my neck squeezing and pulling it to the side and his fangs slide in my neck like a knife through butter.

We both cum one last time as he draws at my neck. Sealing the pin pricks he pulls out. I have never felt this sated. I turn and release his neck as I say.

END OF M/M BDSM BLOOD LUST

" I am one relaxed motherfucker. I have never felt this sated. It's more than just being in control. The only questions I have is who the fuck put these clamps and shit on us? Hell I've never been that outta control, so lost in blood lust. You? And who the fuck is Mercury and how was he in my head?"

As we remove everything from each other and clean everything up. We both guzzle water as we shower. He sets the codes to clean the room, all while he explains.

" Only ever as a newly risen vampire have I ever felt my blood lust as strong as it was tonight. I also think he was the one who put us here and chained us.

I think he is the messenger to the Roman Gods and Goddesses. I have not felt power like that since I was human.

I prayed and made offerings to the Goddess Freya and the God Odin. She is the Norse Goddess of Love Fertility and war and he is the God of battle, berserk warrior and death.

I wanted their blessing for the war, the death of my enemies and the safety of my warriors. This was the last battle I waged. The one that ended my human life and caused my turning.

What happened in our room was her madness consuming us. Her need was all she could feel. Her blood lust turned to madness because we did not sate her after the battle.

Then with the premonition. It became too much, all of us feeding her our on lust. When he put us down there I think he fed us her lust until she calmed."

He may know his Mythologies but I know her and something was controlling us all earlier. It's the damn missing piece to this fucking puzzle.

As we walk back through the house I open my bond with her to feel her sated and comfortable. I look at him as I voice my theories.

" Man I think the babies were controlling our lust at the battle. Hear me out now. Our first night here when we killed Compton she felt our lust and even though she didn't know what it was she was already in blood lust when we got to her.

Remember Quinn said she woke up and started acting like she was madder than a snake and pacing like a caged animal.

Then when we laughed she popped and everything in the room went nuts? She wasn't pregnant yet. Plus we had already sated our own lust.

She was already feeling our emotions before we had even exchanged blood. She was in blood lust then. She couldn't control it, herself, or us.

Each fight we were in before she got pregnant. Our blood lust was not being controlled or as bad as it was tonight.

Now with her hormones, our bond, fuck. I think the only way to prevent this again is to shut down our bond.

All of us before we go into a fight or any situation that can result in blood lust while she's still pregnant. Think about it.

I know the babies were up during the fighting, the Doctor's visit, and during dinner even at the pool for a while.

None of those times do I remember feeling any emotion even remotely close to blood lust. Shit come to think of it those were the only times.

When we were in the bed room cleaning up then getting ready to swim. I was fighting for control but I could still get myself under control. The babies were awake then too.

I told her earlier when we popped to the room that I thought her and the babies were controlling our blood lust.

They weren't just controlling our moods. But I think maybe changing them? Every time we were all together if the general mood was happy. Then we were all happy.

I know they were asleep when you smacked me bringing me outta my haze. They stirred when she and I popped. When they went back to sleep it was like I was overwhelmed again.

I don't ever remember feeling that far gone that fast. The pool I don't even remember. That shit can't happen again.

Remember the pool at the house in Barbados. They were all asleep when you and I went back into blood lust at the onset of her premonition.

Fuck that must of been why she wasn't as bad as us, we had already blocked her. Just like at the plane they were asleep during that skirmish and were asleep when we got home.

The babies blocked our blood lust. They didn't control it. It is the only thing that makes sense."

I feel that fucking influence again a second before I hear that voice.

" You are correct Wolf. Your whelps all will have the power to block and prevent. As well as control and influence. Though they are not born yet they are powerful.

The Gods have bound those powers. They will unbind control and influence when their born. As well as for their future siblings too.

You have until the births to learn to block and control your bonds with each other. All of you who dwell with in this house need to learn to block and control your emotions.

Once they are born this could happen again. Until they are old enough to understand and control their powers. You will need to block and control your blood lust.

No Viking they will not be able to influence any in their family. It is a power your mate has already bestowed on all of you. They will not be able to make you happy if you are angry.

Your emotions are safe. They will only be able to control the severity of what you are feeling. The power to prevent and block your emotions has been taken away until they are all grown .

Your mate has recovered after being sated. Tell her of what happened once she wakes."

Ass. Who the hell sated our mate. They could have warned us and this never..

" YOU WERE WARNED WOLF. YOU FAILED AT HEEDING THAT WARNING. DO NOT ANGER US. You said so yourself that you needed to learn from your mistakes. LEARN! You both sated the blood lust. You will not get another chance."

Then it was gone. Shit I realize we were standing in the hallway with our family all around us. When I feel a sharp pain dropping to my knees as Eric doubles over groaning. The pain is gone as fast as it was there. I hear Godric.

" Child I am sorry but you were unresponsive as were your mates and siblings. I have been strengthening my call for the last few minutes."

That's a makers call. Shit. Eric explains what has happened as I look around. I snicker quietly. Quinn has covered both Ames and Fran's eyes while his are looking up. Both the girls are trying to pry his hands away.

Hell even Sam's not looking at us and he's got Tara in a tight grip turned facing him. It only dawns on me that we are standing here naked and semi hard still, when I hear Lala whistle.

I call 2 towels wrapping one around my waist. I hand the other one to Eric who just holds it in front of him while still explaining.

Fucker. As I pass everyone I hear a Wooh and YES I turn around and that motherfucker is waving that towel around like a god damn white flag.

I send him waves of anger and jealousy. See I'm fucking learning. He stares me down till he huffs and wraps the towel around his waist.

He is good though he never faltered in talking. I shut my bond down as I open the door to our room. I feel like such a retarded shit.

We over protect her. Treat her as breakable. When we finally start to treat her the way we should. We fuck up yet again and it almost cost us everything.

We have got to get this shit right. I look to the bed where Tinker bug is sound asleep. She looks so peaceful. I crawl in to bed beside her as I whisper.

" I love you with all that I am. You will never know that pain again. I promise you I will learn to block you, as well as when I will need to.

I was wrong earlier. I told a you a lie it seems. I thought I was getting better at my control when I wasn't controlling anything at all."

The last thing I remember is hearing Sookie's sweet angelic voice.

" I love you too bear."

When I finally wake up. The bed's empty. I hear my mates in the bathroom. I get up and go piss. Then when I come out I go straight to the sink and brush my teeth. Me avoiding the elephant in the room nah. Yea I know. I'm a chicken shit. When I spit I hear Sook say.

" Bear, you going to join me? We got a lot to do today."

Then I see Eric standing behind me in the mirror as he says.

" I'm going down to eat and answer any questions the family may have. "

I go over after I kiss Eric and get in the tub. I pick her up and set her on my lap burying my face in her neck. She rubs my hair as I hug her closer. I feel one baby kick my chest as she giggles out.

" Hey you. You wanna talk about it. I'll listen. But he already told me everything. I'm sorry it got so bad so are the babies. Thank you for taking care of me.

Bear I know your blocking me and that's fine. Lord knows I got enough going on just feeling the babies. But I need you to make love to me. I need to feel you."

I don't say anything. I just kiss her shoulder then her neck when I reach her lips I put all my love and adoration for her into that kiss.

I pull her to me. Getting her as close to me as I can. I slide my fingers in and out of my love. When I feel her cum on my hand I slide her down on to my erection.

I pump in and out of her as she meets every thrust. I watch her face her eyes as she comes undone again. I speed up just slightly and cum as I kiss her lovingly.

I hold her as close as I can as I continue to pump myself hard again sheathed inside my wife. I flip us over as I kneel down in the tub sitting her on the seat. I increase my thrusts I pant out.

" I love you tinker bug. I will not fail you again. Mmm baby, love I need too..."

" OH MMMMEEEEEEE YESSSSSSSSSSS MY BEARRRRRR. LOVEE YOUUUUU"

We both explode at the same time. I kiss her nose her cheeks as she pants trying to catch her breath. She is so fucking beautiful.

I want to take her again. But I know they had their moment together earlier and she needs time. Her stomach growls loudly as I kiss her lips. I chuckle out.

" I think someone is hungry."

Wiggling my eyebrows I nip her nose as my stomach decided it felt left out and growled too. She snorted giving me her high eyebrow.

I pick her up as she yelps quickly moving us both out of the tub putting her back down. I hold her close, hugging her once again.

We dry off and go get dressed . I notice she has gone through several dresses none are fitting. I grab a pair of my shorts and a t shirt handing them to her. I tell her.

" We can get you more clothes to wear later today or you girls can go internet shopping after we eat. Ready."

I help her into my shorts. They fit her perfectly. Hell I am not stupid enough to open that Pandora box of hormones.

Picking her up bridal style. Once again I tell her she's light as a feather. And to me she really is. I pop us to the kitchen.

I sit her in her seat. I notice the vamps are all up. Granted they are all old and all rise well before the sun sets. But it's 11:00 am. W. T. F.

I sit next to Sook and watch her eat some of the most disgusting food combinations. So fucking glad I 'm a man. No hormones no weird ass cravings. Food or other wise,

It is decided that all 6 of us along with guards will go down to the monastery hotel and convention center where tonight's coronation and all the balls will be. It has been on lock down since our wedding 2 weeks ago.

Once we finish up and leave. We all pile in the SUVS. Only Eric and Pam don't follow us. As I open the door to see why.

All 6 Harleys fire up. All of our vamps are covered in head to toe leather with full face helmets. I smile as I close the door. I knew something was up. Jason smiles holding JC. He says.

" I gifted the vamp's with bein induhvisable. Ya know immune to sunlight. Since Sook give em immortality. I figured it was a waste ifin they still couldn't go out in the day time. Right.

Them all bein easy ta recognize. Hell. This way they get ta see daylight again an we have the best guard's protectin us."

I hear Sookie squeal and smack the doofus saying.

" Jase that was so sweet of you. But please be careful of what you gift and who's around. We don't want every vampire in the world after us."

Jason being Jason just shrugs and replies

" Yea I know that's what Godric said. He said not to talk bout what we can do an stuff outsides the house. Cause ya never know who's a listenin. Specially since us supes got such good hearing an all."

It is fucking weird how his mind works. Like a car that constantly backfires but never fails to start. As we all pull out surrounded by our guards. It doesn't take long to get where we're going.

I wrap Sookie in my arms. I feel her tense. I look out in time to see a huge crowd of protesters behind barricades. Their all waving signs and screaming. Fuck.

This is going to be a major cluster fuck, if any of them have any weapons on them. Our vamps are like sitting duck out there. But I am not opening my bond up.

No matter how fucking much I want to know if she's reading them or how it's making her feel. I see a slow smile spread across their faces. She relaxes in my arms, and quips.

" It's okay guy's relax. They are not FOTS. Their all from the Divine Brethren church of acceptance. They preach about equality for all mankind. Acceptance for what is known and what is not. They ran the few FOTS that were here off."

I smile at her as I kiss her temple. I watch as her belly disappears. When the fuck did she learn to do that. I know it's still there. But damn, it still creeps me the hell out.

Eric opens our door. I get out and help her out as Pam repeats the process on the other side. That's when I notice their baby bumps are gone too. Well shit.

I keep a tight hold on her hand. Hell I want to carry her. But I know she'd pitch a bitch. Eric flanks her other side. But he's careful not to touch her.

To many fucking humans to chance seeing us glow. I can tell she's reading everyone carefully. The way she cock's her head to the side, to the scrunching of her nose.

When it is someone who needs further probing she laughs pointing at said person. One of the vamps quickly has them glamored and moved to an inside meeting room.

We repeat the process in the kitchen the lobby the offices, the locker rooms, the staff break rooms any where a human could hide or work.

Even all the restrooms and meeting rooms as well as the hotel rooms are given the once over. Our were guards have our shifters leashed and sniffing for bombs.

When we enter the ball room I hear Sookie gasp and Jason say.

" Aw shit this here's the room I seen. I don't think we should all be in this room at the same time till after the 3rd party.

Just ta be safe an all. Sook let's me n you go check them one's you picked out while they put up them things."

He has his moments. I stay here in the ball room with Ames , Tara and Lala. With Aley Pam and Eric as our guards.

I watch in fascination as they put up a variation of the ill will wards that are up at the house. I was shocked to find out there were wards at the house after what happened.

I laughed my ass off when Godric threatened to punish Eric for making fun of his maker for forgetting there was 3 witches upstairs after the second attack at home.

This ward will prevent supes from entering if they wish to harm us just like at home. But humans will feel the intense need to leave here.

We are bound and determined to not allow the last fucking premonition to come true. I feel Janice wrap her arms around my waist, hugging me a little.

I can feel her baby bump, but when she steps beside me no bump. Yep still fucking weird. I hug her shoulder and kiss the top of her head as I start.

" How's it going in there. Have they found anything to be concerned about?"

Watching everyone start to set up she chirps.

" Nope. The ones she pulled were mostly ones that have been glamored one too many times or are scared of vampires.

Jase said none of them had any real bad feelings or sneaky feelings. When I asked him what he meant by sneaky. He said it feels like you know their up to something. You ate yet ? "

I answer her as I pull my phone outta my pocket

" Nah. I'll order us all some food."

Grabbing my hand she reply's,

" Don't bother I asked cause the caterers came in and brought several trays of samples. It's whats being served tonight. Godric's already sniffed the food and it is all safe.

I just thought y'all would like to get your grub on before us women start eating. Alc, I know I don't need to say this but you'll make a great Lunar Regent for the two natured. They picked the best wolf for the job. "

I hug her a little tighter as thanks. She knows I never wanted to hold any damn position of authority. I whistle and get everybody's attention to eat.

I'll give the preggos credit. They let us all get one plate each. But the second the last one of us walked away from the food. Those three descended that table like bears preparing for hibernation.

I eat a lot. Hell I've been accused of being pregnant I eat so much. But shit. They went through a 10 foot long table full of food in 15 minutes leaving nothing but debris in their wake.

Even if we would have wanted seconds it wouldn't have been allowed. Like when Eric tried to get another sandwich.

The growl alone coming from the three of them had that asshole step back hands up. He glared at Godric when he started laughing. But when Jason started clapping saying

" Congratulations girls you just scared the shit outta a vamp who can't shit. I told you Eric them bitches was meaner n a wet snake. You..."

I fell outta my seat laughing when they all three started throwing the plates and whatever else was left on the table at him.

He looked like that game at the carnival. Running back and forth trying to dodge everything, hollering, at each strike.

"Ow. Shit. Stop that. That shit hurts."

He grabs Eric hiding behind him. Eric sees the tray hurtling towards him, ducking at the last second Jason screams as it smacks him in the head.

"DAMMIT TA HELL. SHIT ERIC WE IS POSE TA STICK TA GETHER it's us men gainst them women. "

Everyone is rolling now. He can rile them like no one else. It doesn't take long for everyone to calm down and even help pick up everything.

The girls go rest. As we mosey back out to the main room. I watch in fascination as the workers transform the plain room into a ball room fit for damn royalty. Huh. I guess we kinda are. All done in the state colors gold, eggplant, and red.

Eric goes and checks on Tinker bug. Thank fuck she didn't find anyone with the fots. I feel like I can breathe a little.

Before I know it Godric announces that it's time to get our monkey suits on. I hear my dad barking orders. Hell I thought he wasn't gonna be here till later. I walk over to meet up with him as Eric joins me. I start.

" Dad is something wrong? I wasn't expecting you till the ceremony."

I can tell by his body language this won't be good. He informs us.

" The pack has been patrolling here since yesterday as you know. We even had a couple of guards patrolling the place since the trouble at the airfield.

They were patrolling it in their animal form. One of them is now missing. He never showed up for his shift today.

Ben says he last saw him night before last when he took over his shift. Gerald was on last night. When we searched his house he hadn't been there for a couple of days. His scent was that weak.

But what concerns me, his wife Brenna is gone too. There was a sign of a struggle and some blood was found. I could tell by the fresh claw marks she must of shifted.

I have our best trackers out looking for them now. Right now we don't know if this is just pack related or not. But I thought you should know now and take the proper precautions. "

I heard Eric calling for Ame's to come over as Dad finished up. He explains,

" Jackson, will you take Amelia and go over to where she was taken. She will do an ectoplasmic reconstruction.

We need to know who we're dealing with. Sooner rather than later. I will send Aley with you as she can help you and possibly help track them even if they were transported by car.

It is her vampire gift. She can detect even the faintest differences in all scents."

Damn. That shit's gotta be a real pain in her ass. A nose that sensitive. I grab Eric's arm as he turns to leave and say

" You go tell the guards, Godric, and the men when you dress. Dad you tell our pack and double the patrol.

There were so people across the street. Sook said they were fine. Have some of our guys infiltrate the group and make sure that no fots have turned up.

I'm going to go tell the girls and get Sook to call Claudine. She may know something we don't. I will see you shortly."

I kiss Eric and as I turn to leave I hear them both barking out orders. I find the girls all together getting dressed. When I knock I hear Sookie say enter.

As soon as I step foot in the door I regretted ever saying I'd inform the girls. Dammit each one of them was in either a bra and thong or a corset and garters.

I spun around so fast I nearly nose plant my face into the side of the door I still haven't closed. Those bitches are laughing as I slam the door. I don't give them time to say a word as I start in.

" One of the pack members who has been patrolling here has turned up missing. So has his wife. There was a struggle at their house, and some one shifted.

They are both missing and we don't know yet who has them or why they were taken. Amelia and Aley went with my Dad to try to find out what just happened.

Sook I want you to get a hold of Claudine and see if she knows anything at all. They may not make it back in time for the coronation.

As of now we will treat this like a threat to us and assume it has to do with tonight. Please stay alert and don't let anyone in here that is not family.

No one will be sent to come get you. We will come get you. Don't let anyone in no matter if you know them or not pack members or vampires. Only family.

And ladies the next time someone knocks let them know your state of undress. Pam next time at least wear something.

I mean really. Do you have an aversion to wearing underwear? I have seen more of you than I want to in the last 24hours."

I feel her hands around my waist as I hear Sook say.

"Sorry Bear. I thought you would at least have you eyes covered when you opened the door. As for Pam you get used to it.

Leave me your cell phone and I'll buzz Eric's when I hear from Claudine."

I fish my cell out as I ask her.

" Where's your phone?"

I knew the second I asked I shouldn't have. She slides between me and the door. I look down. Big fucking mistake. Huge gigantic fucking mistake.

All I see is corset and garters. She's trying to kill me with her big brown doe eyes, pouty lips and her fuck me face answering me.

" I didn't wear a bra today and your shorts didn't have pockets. No phone."

She takes my phone sliding her hand and my phone up my chest only to pull the corset out and nestle my phone between her luscious breasts.

" You are a cruel cruel woman. Let me out of here unless you want to relieve the problem in my pants you caused."

When will I fucking learn to keep my big mouth closed. I just gave my hormonal wife the go ahead to fuck with me. I blame the lack of feeling her through the bond as to my lack of sense. That's my damn story and I am sticking to it.

As she licks her lips putting her hands on my chest. Tugging my t shirt I bend down to give her a kiss. Or so I thought. At the last second she moves to my ear and whispers.

" You have had me wet all day touching me holding me. I'm out of panties now cause they're drenched. Why are you being so cruel to me looking like sex on a stick?

Being all authoritative and domineering. I am so turned on and then you offer me your manhood when you know we don't have time. I am not the cruel one."

I swallow hard as she nibbles on my ear. It's when I take a calming breath I know she's fucking with me. That hormonal bitch has been spinning me up.

It's now I hear the others snickering. Bitches all of them. I can smell she's a little turned on but nowhere near what she's acting like.

I grab her head laying a toe curling kiss on her. I run my other hand down to her ass. Yep thong. Wrapping the material around my finger I snap it. I slap her ass breaking the kiss. As she pants I hold my prize between us as I sniff the thong and say.

" Well then love you won't be needing these. "

Stuffing them in my pocket as she moves away from me. I open the door to leave. I look at her the shock and need written all over her face. I smirk.

" Don't replace these either. I will be checking. If you're a good girl I'll give you everything you want and much much more. Lock this door."

The look on her face when I closed that door was more satisfying than I would of thought. Willing away another hard on she's given me. I make my way down the short hall laughing when I reach our room.

I tell everyone what I had told the girls. Then I let Eric in on what our mate was up to. Showing him my prize. I smirked as he tried to grab it.

Popping to shower I heard him growl. It took me less than 20 minutes to shower shave and dress. The girls had been getting ready for over an hour when I talked to them. So glad I'm a man.

We leave to go retrieve the girls after deciding that we would show a stronger front if we are all together.

As Jason knocks on the door. I see out of the corner of my eye a pop and two fae I have never wanted to meet. We are instantly on alert as I freeze them they simply pop away before we could do anything else.

Fuck. It was weird though. They looked surprised to see us. The girls open the door up not knowing what just occurred.

I look over at my mate. She is breathtaking in her red dress with gold embroidery over the bust the skirt seems to shimmer with every move that she makes.

She looks so much like a Queen. The dainty fairy crown adorning her head makes her hair appear to sparkle.

When she looks at me she blushes a deep crimson and I know she didn't replace her thong. Mm fuck how did I think that was a good idea.

Right I wasn't. My brain had no blood at the time. It was all in my groin. Shit now my dumb ass is going to be sporting wood all night. I feel Eric smack my arm with a pained look.

I look down. Yep hard on central. Hell maybe the 3 of us can sneak away for a quickie. It's our fucking party after all.

We reach the doors as the music starts. I give her a kiss then Eric. When the doors open we each take her hand. Godric enters first announcing us to the room full of supes.

We enter and every one stands. Our siblings remain just outside the door. Walking forward it look likes there's close to 3,000 supes here.

All of whom will soon owe fealty to us. In the center on the dais is the Ancient Pythoness. Eric's crown and Sword lay center of the table.

Mine and Sookie's jewelry lay beside it. I refused to wear a fucking crown. Since I am the royal consort and Lunar Regent, Eric wanted me to have a crown like his.

It was our first fight. Godric had to step in and end it. Turns out Eric never wanted to wear a crown. But he unlike me has no choice.

Since my ears are already pierced we chose diamond studs with the royal insignia in gold centered in each stone. She and Eric both have matching earrings too.

But Sookie's necklace was made to match her faery princess crown. All our jewelry was made in Fairy. Well except his crown.

I hope he recognizes it. Godric had found it going through Russell's mansion. He recognized it to be Eric's father's crown.

When he showed it to me I could still smell faint traces of Eric on it. As we reach the dais. We all three bow and then kneel in front of the ancient one.

She starts the ceremony with Eric first. By placing his sword on each of his shoulders while he pledges to rule the 3 states with a firm but fair hand for all vampires.

And that he will be fair but with swift with justice for all the races. She hands him the sword and then crowns him.

Taking back the sword she repeats the process with Sookie. As she pledges herself, the old one hands her the necklace. I take it and clasp it around her neck.

When she got to me I bowed my head as she said while tapping each shoulder with the sword. She asks.

" Alcide Bartholomew Herveaux - Northman do you swear on this day October 30, 2011 to up hold the laws and meek out justice to any and all Supernaturals with in the lands you are charged with?

Will you rule along side your mates, serving the Supe community and protecting the humans and Supes alike from harm? "

Placing my earrings in my hands. I look up and give her my oath as I place them in my ears.

" I swear my oath on my honor. That I, Alcide Bartholomew Herveaux – Northman will rule aside my mates.

To be fair but firm to all races regardless of their origin. I pledge to listen to any and all before giving my final judgment."

We all stand bow again and turn as she address everyone else here.

" May I present Vampire and Supernatural King Eric Herveaux – Northman. Vampire and Supernatural Queen and Fairy Princess Sookie Herveaux – Northman.

The Royal consort of Vampire and Supernaturals Lunar Regent Alcide Herveaux – Northman. All those vampire whom reside the states Mississippi Louisiana, and Nevada need to come forth and swear their fealty now or leave these states.

All Supernatural races in the states come forth and pledge your loyalty and fealty for now you all will answer to them."

We all walked back to where the door is and step up onto the dais to its right. I roll my eyes as I see three god damn thrones.

That fucker pulled a fast one. I was supposed to stand behind them both. We all take our seats as the line forms, each one kneeling giving us their pledges.

I think about how that crafty old biddy worded our oaths. With Eric and Sookie she specified our three states for the vampires only. For me she didn't.

Fuck me running. Now I know why all 50 fucking states Pack masters and the other Supes were present. They had said we would bring all the races together, not rule them. Shit. I thought only our children would rule.

I got a damn list as long as my arm of shit I need to ask about. Never any damn time to ask though. It takes over 3 hours for the line to finally finish.

I go to stand when I see Eric shake his head. Dammit I'm tired, horny and ready to get this show on the fucking road.

This protocol is bull shit. We will be fucking changing things and stop dragging this shit out if I have anything to say about it.

Pam comes up behind us and whispers in his ear. Something about the incident earlier. Which damn incident is she talking about. In a loud booming voice I hear him say.

" Let the Ball begin. We will be leaving shortly as we have a pressing matter to attend to. But please stay dance, mingle. The night is young. Enjoy yourselves. Thank you all for coming."

With that he and I stand each offering a hand to our mate . Lifting her and escorting her from the room we are met by our group just outside the door.

We are quickly shuffled through the hallway to a room that we held the other humans in earlier today.

Inside are 6 heavily glamored men. The surprise is the two Fae from earlier chained in iron. Being held in a bubble by Jason. Well Hell.

A/N UP NEXT THE REVELATION FROM SPOV AND HOPEFULLY IT WONT TAKE AS LONG. I WILL HAVE IT UP ASAP. THANKS FOR READING AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


	25. Chapter 25 fight night

A/N THIS IS IN SPOV . I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THERE ARE SOME LEMONS. I AM HEARING RUMORS THAT SOME STORIES ARE BEING PULLED FOR THEIR CONTENT. IF THIS HAPPENS PLEASE PM ME AND I WILL EMAIL YOU ANY NEW CHAPTERS IF THERE ARE ANY. I AM TRYING TO GET A WORDPRESS SITE UP AND RUNNING BUT I AM NOT VERY TECH SAVY SO IT'S GOING REALLY SLOW. THIS IS BETA'D BY CAROLINAGIRL96. ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MS. HARRIS AND MR. BALL DO. PLEASE ENJOY.

CORONATION DAY

SPOV

I wake to find myself the meat in my man sandwich, both of them wrapped around me as though I might try to escape.

I don't remember coming to bed at all. I don't really remember anything after Bear threw me in the pool and we played around for a while. It is all real hazy after that.

I remember feeling more horny than I've ever felt. But I don't feel that way now. Oh well I'll think about that later.

I feel the babies are all awake and playing with their Daddy's hands. I am so glad that Ames talked to her mentor yesterday and got a simple hiding spell for us to use.

Our bellies are way to big now to hide with fabric and cloaking just wouldn't work as well. I'll have to remember to send Octavia Fant a thank you card and birth announcement for helping us.

I feel Eric as he wakes. I turn to look at him as his beautiful eyes open. He smiles just before he gives me a good morning kiss.

That kiss alone leaves me wanting much more than just kissing should. My hormones have already run amuck and the day hasn't even started. Boy oh boy. He murmers.

" Mm my lover, good morning. Or should I start referring to you as my Queen?"

" You better not buster. I much prefer my lover. Um, what happened last night? Did I fall asleep on y'all? I'm so sorry if..."

" No my lover you didn't. Join me in a bath and I'll explain everything."

He picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. Once he sets me down I excuse myself to use the facilities while he starts our bath.

We both brush our teeth as the water fills the tub. Once we lower ourselves into the water. He wraps me in his arms and proceeds to tell me everything that occurred last night.

From the orgies in the pool. To us being out of control and the Gods interfering. Even to what he and Alc had done to sate all of our blood lust.

He assured me that he pulled all the security footage from last night, and if I want to view it all I have to do is ask. No one will ever see those tapes.

I am curious but not that curious. He continues with what they both learned and what we will all have to learn to do before the babies are born.

I am a little pissed that I can't remember any of that. Not that I want to but I don't like that my memories were messed with. It scares me.

I cannot believe my babies could control us like that. To say I'm shocked wouldn't be a strong enough word. I mean this is just too much.

My God they aren't even born yet. How in the world will we be able to control them? Teach them right from wrong? I don't want to fail my children.

As if he read my mind he continues with what they had discussed and that we would learn as we go along. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea.

Learn as we go along. Is he crazy? Did he get hit too hard? For the love of... There will be 8 magical babies in this household in around 6 weeks.

Give or take a day. Some if not all of whom will have the ability to control all of our feelings. How is this gonna be okay?

When he repeated that the Gods had taken that power away. I finally felt the panic that was rising within me recede. He gave me all the time I needed to think.

I know deep down that our family won't let any of us fail these children. Just as I know that God or the Gods and Goddesses wouldn't let us fail them. After what feels like forever, I turn in my Vikings arms and say.

" I know with all my heart and soul that between all of us we will be okay. My Gran always told me that God never gives you more than you can handle.

I know that we will have the tools necessary to take proper care of our children. All our children. Make love to me Viking."

The love I have for this man, not just vampire, but the man that makes the vampire, is what drives me at this moment.

As he pulls me to straddle him, I lean forward kissing him, begging him for entrance. My tongue seeking out and licking his fangs, swallowing each others moans. I reach down between us as I circle his length,

pumping him as he readies me to take him in. I love the feel of him inside me stretching me. The only thing I love more is when he fills me.

As he lines us up I kiss down his jaw to the cleft in his chin. I chew my way down his throat as he pushes in. A moan erupts from us both as we find our rhythm. It is slow and loving.

Just what I need and want right now. He brings me several orgasms before he finds his own. I feel a little guilty.

I have had several to his one. I have not tried to block him yet. He must still be reading my feelings as he asks.

" My lover what has you feeling guilty? Is it because Alc is not with us? Do not worry if it..."

" No. It's well um, I had so many orgasms and you only had one. I feel guilty that you only get to have one."

" My lover. I feel it each time that you cum. The feeling of your hot wet channel pulsing around me as your orgasm coating my skin,

it drives me to give you even more orgasms. It feels so good to me that I am the one that causes you to cum. That feeling is what brings me to my knees when I cum.

I could cum after each of your orgasms. You would just have fewer of them. That my lover {taps her nose}is not what I want. Let me show you what I want."

Boy oh boy did he show me what he wanted 2 more times he showed me. We were washing up when I heard Bear wake. Eric asks

" Do you want me to talk to him or are you going to?"

" No. I will talk to him he is feeling really guilty and I need him to know I don't hold him responsible for what happened."

" You need to start blocking us. The more you practice this now the more it will become like second nature to you. Just like with your telepathy.

Once we have accomplished that we will be able to leave it open and only shut it down when necessary."

" I don't want to block y'all though. I like feeling you. Both of you. It makes me feel safe. I like feeling your love and knowing you can feel my love."

" This I am afraid is necessary, at least for now. I love you my wife. But this will help us all in the long run. Do you want me to stick around or would you like some time alone with him?"

" I guess. I'll try blocking. But I don't like it. If you want to stay, then stay. I'm not kicking you out you know. "

" I know my lover. But I think he needs to be with you alone. And no I am not sensing it. I'm a man and it is what I would want."

" I love you and thank you."

" As I love you. Thank me for what?"

" Being you."

Lordy my hormones. My blush must be covering my entire body. He gives me a genuine smile and a toe curling kiss as Alc comes out of his hiding place.

I invite him to join us as Eric finishes up washing and refilling the tub before getting out. I watch them kiss as Eric leaves and Alc joins me.

Pulling me on his lap and hiding his face in my neck, I feel his remorse like it's my own. Dang Viking always right. I tell him I know everything. He seems relieved at that.

When he kisses me I don't need the bond to feel his love. It radiates from him. Oh God I need him so much. I have never felt as cherished as I have this morning.

Even as he has his moment he keeps going, pulling even more orgasms from me. I love when we make love, but I need him to fuck me now and I tell him so.

My God, he is so good at following commands. The things he can do and places he hits when he's inside me. Mmm. I never want to stop.

I orgasm harder than I have all morning, bringing him with me. I snort when his belly growls after mine does. I guess the old saying is true. The more sex you have the more fuel you need so you can have more sex.

I squeal as he gets us outta the tub and dries us off. I love having my Bear back. After about a trillion tries at finding something to fit my porpoise body and failing miserably at it,

my Bear makes me feel better about myself, and has us dressed in a blink. Vamp speed sure comes in handy. We pop down after he once again makes me feel better about being fat.

I love him so much, both of them. Each of them may be similar in build, but so different in their mannerisms. I love them more now than I thought you could love anyone.

We discuss strategies over brunch. Once we are through with eating, we leave only to find out that my dim witted brother had a brain fart and a truly ingenious idea. I wasn't looking forward to being separated from Eric and now I won't have to be separated from any of them.

There was only a tense moment during the ride over. As we arrived I saw some protesters. Turned out to be nothing thank God.

The babies seem to be staying awake longer and longer at a time. I hope this is normal. But with my luck it isn't.

As we tour the facility. I check each and every brain I come in contact with for deceit and fear. I let Godric and Aley know of the ones we need to further check out.

It's still weird to watch in the other brains of the humans as they watch the coworker suddenly stop what they're doing. Appear to be talking to someone then leave. They truly can't see our vampires. Nothing is there in their minds, kudos big brother.

Cc stays with the ones we're gonna check out further, as we check out everyone. And I do mean everyone. I even checked the guests. Once we have been everywhere. We return to the ball room.

Me along with Jase, Janice and Godric go to check out the ones I pulled. As I enter the room I know they are all still under their glamor. I look at CC and say.

" I want to try to see if I can get past your glamor and search their minds. If I can't then I'll get you to release them one at a time. So let's get started."

They all shake their heads yes. I go over to the first one and sure enough I break thru the glamor but she's so panicked that I can't make heads or tails of her mind.

Once she's released Godric asks the questions we need to know about. It directs her thoughts where I need them to go. I don't need to touch her. Her thoughts are screaming at me.

She is truly terrified of being drained. But she holds no hate for vampires. I feel so sorry for her, as I catch the reason for her fear.

Her aunt was drained by a newborn vampire who rose by accident in the morgue where her aunt worked. As we go through each one I don't find any who are with the FOTS. Out of the two dozen only the first one had a true fear of vampires.

Six don't like them but need the work. Four didn't seem to have an opinion either way. five were fang bangers looking for a vamp daddy.

Seven had been glamored so much that their minds resembled Swiss cheese. The last two were sent to the main office and let go for stealing. They were the only two I was really curious about.

We were in good shape and things couldn't have been better. We ate and joked around, even found time to nap.

When Alc came to let us know what was going on. I should have known better than to relax my guard. I tried to lighten his dark mood by flirting.

I should have paid more attention to what he was saying than playing with his mind. I have always loved messing with Alc.

But these dang hormones. He turned on me and used my hormones against me. Now I'll be wet all night. I called Claudine but she never called me back.

When it came time for us to leave, I looked around and we looked beautiful. Our dresses just complemented each of our figures.

Pam was wearing a pink off the shoulder full length satin gown. In the front was silver embroidery across the breast.

Janice was wearing the same dress, the opposite colors. Her's was silver with pink embroidery. Tara, CC, and Fran look great in their black dresses with the gold, green and purple lace overlays.

When I answered the door I was bowled over at how delicious the men all looked in their tuxes. It was so sweet of them to wear their shirts in the color to match our dresses.

My men, mmm they do look GQ in their red shirts. But the gold cummerbund and tie. Mmm, it takes all my effort not to jump them right here.

Even though they explained what would most likely happen at the coronation. It was still surprising. It went off without a hitch. Thank God.

Once we were seated on our thrones. Eric is gonna be in trouble. Alc and I both told him no to the thrones.

I was surprised at how many different species there were. I mean I expected the vamps, shifters and weres.

But not the trolls, or nymphs, much less the witches, Demons and daemons. Yes there is a difference between Demons and daemons.

Just like Weres and weres. Apparently it is quite the insult to confuse them. Giving us their pledge I accidentally thanked a Demon as a daemon.

Eric had to smooth his ruffled feathers and ego. Literally he had feathers and they ruffled when he was upset. I almost snorted as they extended from his back and wiggled and shook.

It was the only difference between them. They could fly so they thought themselves better than the others. Who knew?

Something they should have told me in my crash course of let's teach Sookie all there is to know about the supernatural world'. Needless to say I didn't make that mistake twice.

After what felt like forever the line was coming to an end. Finally. I was so looking forward to dancing with my guys and then going home and having my wicked way with them.

I see Pam come up behind us and whisper in Eric's ear. It is never a good thing when either of them start whispering.

I look at Alc as he shakes his head. Cheese and rice what good does it do to have supe hearing if they're gonna whisper so we can't hear?

Unfortunately it doesn't take me long to find out what she told him. I only wish we could have danced first.

We walk across the hall to the room we were in earlier. Christ on a cracker. What the h-e double hockey sticks are Arlene Whit and his buddy what's his name doing here?

They're so glamored I can't even tell their brain patterns apart. They must have really pissed off Godric to be so heavily glamored.

When I hear Godric start talking I notice the other two Fae bound in iron and Jason's silver bubble.

" These four humans here,{ points at Arlene's group} kept walking up to the barrier only to turn around and leave.

After the 5th time the red headed women started screaming that something was wrong. I quickly glamored them and ushered them in here.

Cc stayed with them as I returned to the hall. A short while later the other two walked passed us like we weren't even there.

Curious by itself, but then I smelled gunpowder and magic. Scenting the air I could not identify the source of the magic at first. I knew then something was a foul.

When they walked past us again and didn't seem to see us I followed them. They both reeked heavily of magic.

Once they got to the end of the hall they disappeared. Not popped but vanished. I blurred back to the door to inform Jason so he might be able to follow them.

W hen all the sudden, here they come again. I stepped in front of them as Jason froze them and brought them in here. I could not get access to their minds.

As I was leaving to come get you I heard a pop behind me and turned in time to see the triad freeze these two, bind them in iron and place them in a bubble. as they couldn't shield their scent.

Once in their bubble they morphed from looking like Jason and Sookie into this. I believe they are Preston Pardloe and Camille Pardloe his sister.

They are world reknowned for being Fae skin walkers. They can become anyone they want. They only need a picture to impersonate them. They made the mistake of being Jason and not Eric or Alc.

I believe they were the ones in the hall earlier. Normally they won't imitate one of their own kind but pretending to be Neave and Lochlan was a mistake.

I received a call from the Prince not fifteen minutes before that they had located and killed the twins. I have since placed a call for him to come and retrieve these two.

I believe they are both wanted in their own realm for several crimes. I will leave it up to the Prince to determine why they are here.

I sent for you all because these four were sent by the FOTS It seems that they are under the impression that a vampires had kidnapped both married and single humans.

They were being kept quote, unquote {pointing at Whit }as the spawn of Satan's playthings until he can auction them off as slaves.

Apparently that is how we vampires make all our money. According to the red headed one we also drain babies of their blood and sell it.

That was why we kidnapped two pregnant, married, respectable women and their husbands. They were sent to see if this was true and to report back what they saw and heard.

They were not to try to approach the poor defenseless victims but to try to find out where they were being held to be rescued later.

According to the blonde man they are to report directly to the good and honorable reverend. Just how many were here and if this was a regular event even if this was a common thing.

Or perhaps a special occasion as they had been told. We have a leak somewhere. We must find this leak and plug it soon."

I look at all of them with disgust. How could they be so stupid. I mean I know Arlene changes attitudes like some changes their socks. But really. How could she become so hateful.

Especially after being married to a mass murderer. They all are like sheep. Between them all they share a braincell.

They couldn't find their way out of paper bag with a map and a sign over the exit. It would take someone to lead them out by the nose. Eric was the first one to break the silence.

" Do you believe that any of them had anything to do with the problem earlier? Have we heard anything from Amelia or Aley?"

Godric goes to answer but my brother speaks up first.

" Fuck that. I get that it might be a possible threat against us an all. They might even be in cahoots with someone we is holdin,

But these here we's got is what we need ta deals with now. They got some serious bad vibes goin on. Arlene and her gangs just have pity fear and pure hate rollin offa them.

Them two in the bubble I can't read so well but what I do feel is revenge, greed, anger and a hell of a deceit.

Them two you said you can't glamor is the one's we need ta find out about first. I can't feel them at all. I can fucking see them smell them,

but I can't feel anything from them or that they even have any feelings at all. It's fuckin creepy. Can ya get a read on their brain sis."

I gasp as I try to read them. I have never run across anyone like them. I grab both my mates' hands. I zone in on the bigger one of the two.

It's like someone put shields around their brains. I get nothing at all, no brain signature. When I poke at it, it wiggles like jello.

I push at one spot as hard as I ever have. When I feel it give, then something like a hole appears. I am bombarded by everything his thinking of.

His memories of what is going on around him and what he's seeing. Oh. My. God. I'm freaking glowing.

I try to pull out. But his mind is like attaching itself to mine. Three things happened at once. My mates dropped my hands severing our connection, as I was literally thrown out of his mind shattering my shields. Both of those men vanished.

I must have been scanning for any readable minds. When my mind latched onto Arlene and her group I pushed mine at theirs breaking through the glamor.

They started cussing, screaming and threatening us. Arlene being such a clear broad caster, even though she was screaming and acting hysterical, her mind wasn't. Her tone held no love or pity as she thought.

' What the hell has she gotten herself into now? Poor Adele must be rolling in her grave. Both her grand kids turn out to be nothing but fang bangers.

Didn't even bother showing up for her Gran's funeral. None of them are worth saving. Their souls will burn in hell just like them vampers will.

Clive and Whit both said they wasn't being held against their will. She must of got poor Alc and her hooked on that v.

They said them addicts would do anything for a hit. Even sell their souls to the devil himself for the high they get.

Reverend Newlin reminded us any fang bangers we ran across we were to let him know about too. He said,

"They have turned against humanity, leaving no place for them here on earth. They will be eradicated along with the spawns of Satan that they fornicate with."

I never believed her goody two shoes act. Not for one minute. There was kids always staying over at their house.

She must of spread them legs wide to have all them guys always sleeping over. I bet she's had sex with everyone in this room. Such a whore.

I bet she's even fucked her own brother. We all knew he was a tom cat... Oh lord my God protect us from these demons they was just ta glowing.'

I finally shore up my shields as I realize I am vibrating with anger. I feel both Alc and Eric pushing calm at me.

They're pulling me back. I hadn't even noticed I had moved. They wanted me to learn how to block. Now's a good a time as any. Keeping my eyes shut and my fists clinched I scream out.

" SHUT UP ARLENE. SHUT YOUR DICK SUCKING, BLOW HOLE UP. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME, YOU WHITE TRASH, UNGRATEFUL, BITCH.

YOU MAKE HALF BAKED ASSUMTIONS FROM GOSSIP MADE UP FROM RUMORS. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME OTHER THAN HOW TO GUILT ME INTO GIVING YOU ALL MY GOOD SHIFTS.

IF ANYONE'S A WHORE IN THIS ROOM IT'S YOU. YOU LET ANYONE IN YOUR HOME AND BED WHO'S WILLING TO PAY THE BILLS AND WATCH YOUR KIDS.

YOUR FOUR EX HUSBANDS ARE EVERYBODY'S PROOF OF THAT. YOU'RE SO STUPID THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN LEARN ABOUT BIRTH CONTROL. BY THE WAY, YOU NEED TA LAY OFF THE BOOZE NOW CAUSE YOUR PREGNANT... AGAIN.

NOT SURE IF IT'S WHIT'S OR CLIVE'S SINCE YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING THEM BOTH, BEHIND EACH OF THEIR BACKS.

YOU WILL FROM THIS MOMENT FOWARD THINK FOR YOURSELF. NOT LET OTHERS LEAD YOU AROUND MAKING DECISIONS FOR YOU.

YOU WILL NOT BE A LAZY GOLD DIGGING WHORE. YOU WILL LEARN TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND YOUR CHILDREN WITHOUT NEEDING A MAN'S HELP.

FROM THIS DAY FORWARD YOU ALL WILL NOT HATE OR JUDGE ANYONE WHO IS DIFFERENT.

IN ALL OF YOUR EYES WE ARE ALL GODS CHILDREN. YOU ALL WILL NOT REMEMBER EVER GOING TO THE FOTS CHURCH.

IN FACT YOU FOUR WILL TELL ANYONE WHO SPEAKS TO ANY OF YOU ABOUT THE FOTS, VAMPIRES, FANG BANGERS, OR OF ANY BIGOTRY, WITHIN YOUR EARSHOT.

YOU WILL ALL TELL THEM THAT THEY ARE NOTHING BUT IMMORAL BIGGOTS HIDING BEHIND A RELIGIOUS ZEALOT.

NEWLIN AND HIS FOLLOWERS ARE THE NEW KKK. THAT THEY ARE ONLY PRETENDING TO DO GOD'S WORK. ALL WHILE HIDING THEIR HATE FOR ANYONE WHO IS DIFFERENT FROM THEM.

ARLENE, ( deep breath) You will call Reverend Newlin anomalously and inform him..."

Opening my eyes I look to Eric who has been standing halfway in front of me as he rubs soothingly down my arms and he interrupt's me.

" My lover you can not threaten him or send him a message. That is what he wants. He want us to strike the first blow.

We cannot let him know that we know. You need to undo your glamor. We need to know everything we can about what he is planning. These four could help us."

I feel Alc behind wrapping me in his giant arms. Continuing Eric's thought.

" Tinker bug he's right. Newlin sent them here. He will be expecting them to report back. If they have a sudden change of heart he will know they were glamored.

He will just use it to his advantage. It would be like us throwing the first stone. Starting the damn war he wants. I know you just want for this to all be over.

But we will have to do this carefully. Godric can you glamor them into forgetting what just happened and place a suggestion as to what they report back?"

A brief look of surprise plays across his features as he tries to glamor them. Not a look you want to see on a 2800 + vampire.

The shocked look now etched on his face did nothing but worry me more as he surmised.

" No. She still has them all under her influence. This I think has more to do with her telepathy than any glamor. Maybe a combination of both, I am unsure. I have never run across this before.

The glamor normally breaks when you end your control over the human's mind. I never ended my control. Sookie did.

She pulled them all out of my glamor. Then put them under her own form of glamor. Only she did it without looking at any of them and without having her eyes open.

Not to mention projecting their thoughts into my mind. If that is what it is like for you little one then I am truly sorry for asking you to read all those minds today.

I honestly do not know how you do it. I only experienced 4 minds for a few minutes and felt like I was going insane. You are a most remarkable creature min barn."

Christ on a cracker. Did he say I glamored them and he heard them. We won't ever be safe if this gets out. If he heard them I wonder.

" So um what do I do. I mean I didn't mean to... um do what I did. Did anyone else hear anything. I mean their thoughts? What do I do to let them go? I don't know what I did to get control in the first place."

Uh oh. Sooo not good everyone is shaking their head yes. Their all staring at me like I got a unicorn horn growing out of my head. I hear Godric trying to explain.

" I do not know how explain it exactly to help you. I don't exactly understand how your telepathy has changed.

For a vampire it is an ability you are born with the night you rise. A survival instinct so to speak. See if this helps you to understand.

You normally empty your mind of your own thoughts. Looking into their eyes you hypnotize them in a way. You remove their free will to think leaving them open to suggestion.

You then gently pull their mind into your own. When you want to release them from glamor you calmly and gently push their mind away from your mind.

If you are too rough or upset then the commands you place may not stick or worse you can damage the human brain.

Much like your telepathy, I would think the calmer you are the more in control you are in the easier it is on your mind and shield? Yes?

So for now you and your mates return to the ball. I will remain here with your brother and Pam. The prince will be here shortly..."

'POP' 'POP' 'POP' 'POP' 'POP' Niall Claudine and 3 royal guards pop in. Niall interrupts. Hugging me.

" Child I did not expect to see you. I thought you and your mates would be celebrating, on this wonderful night. Your Majesty, Regent."

He bows his head respectfully to both my mates. Man am I impressed. Not. The Guards pop away with the two faes in tow leaving all the hobnobbing to the mucky mucks. When they both bow back replying.

"Prince"

They take this royalty stuff a bit too far I think. I mean geez Louise, pull em out and measure em boys. Better yet let's find a room and I'll do the pulling. Mmm. At that Claudine giggles out.

"I already know who's bigger. Ewww not like that cousin. Fae males are larger than any human or supe on earth.. but not by much."

Crap I forgot she could see things and read me. It's not what I meant. I am just so glad she can't read my thoughts. The visions of my mates. Oh boy... Niall cuts in on my inner ramblings.

" You are correct. Claudine cannot read your thoughts. But I my child can read you. ( I blush ten shades of red.) Do not be embarrassed. You are Fae and pregnant.

Your hormones will be all over the place. Do not stress over it as this is a natural reaction. ( preaching to the choir Gramps. My hormones go from asleep to overdrive in the blink of an eye.)

I see you have learned to enchant the humans. Very good. You are far beyond in your magic than I was at your age. I am so proud of you.

Claudine received your call as I was interrogating Lochlan. We knew of Preston and his sisters involvement before speaking to Godric.

That is why she nor I contacted you earlier I was tracking them here in the human world through their magical essence.

Speaking of magical essence, what dealing have you had with the sorcerer, Orrian? He is a dangerous one. Was he here? Do not trust him. "

Did he just say they caught the bad Fae that were after us. Finally a little breathing... nonono. What did he mean sorcerer. I interrupt him and Godric talking to ask.

" What do you mean sorcerer? Like a witch?"

I see Ames and Aley return and Ames shudder when I say Sorcerer. What the...? Niall says.

" Yes child a sorcerer is a being created to preform black magic. They may look entirely human but are not human at all. They live very long lives like the Fae.

Their world burned up many millennium ago. They live amongst the humans. Most have long since died off. I smelled his magic very strong in here when I popped in.

While they hold no alliances with any one group. Most of the sorcerers left will normally side with magical beings when needed too.

There are those that are as you say for hire. He is one of the worst. He will do anything for money. Sell out to the highest bidder. Even the one he is working for."

Great, just Great... One enemy taken down two more pop up. Fanfreakintastic. When will they all stop. Am I gonna have to fight the world just for a little peace? This is just so,so..ugh. Niall continues.

" Great granddaughter, please calm yourself. Have faith that all will be well. We will deal with whatever comes your way.

I will help you all I can. With Brendan and his children Eave and Lochinvar gone. I am the ruling prince. I will have more time to help you in any way you see fit.

You have but to summon me. Please go enjoy your mates tonight. Once you relax I will influence them all releasing them from you for Godric to glamor."

I must look extremely confused. He goes on to explain summoning to me. Before I leave I say.

" Fine but we need someone on the inside that can keep us informed of what that a hole Steve Newlin is up to. I will not let them hurt my family.

If they hurt anyone, well they won't see me coming. That's a promise. No one will ever..."

" No my lover. Even if he could hurt one of us, he would never get close enough to execute his plans before we stopped him.

Now I believe that you owe your mates a dance. I can also hear you tummy rumble. You will need to feed . I will smooze the guests as you and our family eat.

Then we will dance. We can leave around 1:00 am giving us plenty of night left for each other to enjoy ourselves."

Wiggling his eyebrows does nothing but fan the flames in my lower region. The wiggling Bear has been doing up against my backside is so not helping.

I want this night over so bad I can taste it. I give a quick hug to Niall and Claudine. I grab their hands and practically drag them to the party.

The sooner this party gets started the sooner this Sookie gets her nookie. Like the titanic sinking, my mood sinks as I hear Sam confess.

" Chere, I... I well I think I may be to blame for what Arlene said in there. I was working when Jason called to tell us we were in trouble again.

I cussed and said vampire shit and then when I told Dad I wasn't gonna be there for the forseeable future he got really upset. And well you know Dad. He blamed it on Vamps.

I didn't know it but there had been a few college kids turn up missing a couple weeks earlier and there had been some human drainings occur.

Dad accused me and the... um rest of us 'being fang bangers' and threatened to disown me if I was into v. shit. That's when I set him straight.

But I guess the damage had already been done with nosy nellie in there listening in at the door. I heard and smelled someone in the hall, but I was more concerned with Dad's heart.

Shit Sook I am so sorry. I should have told him something totally different than the truth. I thought he would be more tolerant, but I was wrong.

Lunar Regent, Majesty, I 'll take any punishment you deem right. I had no idea Arlene was with the FOTS I swear it.

She's always been a little flaky, insecure, and even scared of new things. But well, I knew that you didn't want anyone to have any type of information that could be used against you.

But telling him where I was going and not why was my fault. I take full responsibility for Arlene in there knowing. "

Poor poor Sam I know how conflicted he's been, feeling a need to protect his Dad, us, the desire for a normal life, even to find his own mate. I hear Al address Sam

" Look I know you've had it hard. Maybe things would a been different if we would have been up front with him about everything.

I know you're stuck in the middle here with the way your Mom was accidentally turned and died. But he needs to not blame us for what happened. You neither.

Look let's let them find out everything they possibly can from Tweedledee , and Tweedledum, along with dumb and dumber in there.

You may not even been the source of their info. Either way tell Godric what you told us so he knows the right questions to ask.

Then relax in there and have some fun. If there is a punishment to be had it won't be yours to carry alone. We'll revisit this at a better time after we know everything."

Oh my bear. I never had a doubt that they picked the wrong were for their alpha. He always knows just what to do. Sam retreats back into the room after a quick bow, bearing his neck.

We join Jason, Janice, and Pam on the dance floor. They're still playing, so we jump right in. When we finish the song, Alc and I go the the tables as I fill my plate.

When I turn to leave and the stack shifts on my plate, half falling to the ground, I thought I was gonna have to kick Alc to shut him up.

The tables were still full of food. But the tables that had been there to eat on had vanished. I really wanted to sit down to eat.

I looked to the dais just before I looked at Bear. He grumbled something under his breath as he practically stomped over there.

When he went to step up I grabbed his arm and sat down on the dais instead. I knew he thought I was going to make him sit on his throne.

I got a big smile and peck on the cheek as he sat. It wasn't long before Jason and Janice joined us. There was maybe 4 pack masters who tried to interrupt our eating.

They all turned tail and left when Alc growled. Two things you never do to an alpha. Interrupt their food or get close to their mate without permission.

You know, cave man stuff. We danced a couple more dances. But good gravy dancing with Alc pressed into my lower back pressing into me with his manhood at half mast.

Let's just say he can dance better than any male stripper I've ever seen. The way he moves his body to the beat. Rolling his hips just like... Mmm. It's getting hot in here.

That was bad enough but when his hands joined in the fun I wanted to jump him right then and there. I had to get him to sit down and claim the new shoes hurt my feet.

My hormones were running amuck and after we sat down, I knew that turd knew. I saw him sniff the air as the smirk settled on his face with a wink.

I wanted nothing more than to beat him as I rode him. Then maybe get a lap dance, a striptease, another lap dance... I hear loud growls coming from in front of me when I look up I see a solid walls of muscles. Christ on a cracker what now? I hear Alc's warning as Quinn continues to growl.

" What the fuck are you doing here Norris? Leave. Take your half breed ass back and crawl under whatever rock you crawled out from under."

Oh my God. Did he say Norris? He said he was dead. Crap this guy is a freaking nut job to come after my Bear.

His brain is like stuck on a loop of kill, justice, murder, annihilate, takeover, torture, pain. His thoughts are so jumbled with such painful memories. I can barely breathe. That mans starts yelling as he gets in Alc's face.

" I have every right to be here as Packmaster as any other were. You though should be dead you fucking murderer. Just because you're the new vampire King's fuck toy doesn't make you better than me."

If I weren't in a dress, I'd be all over him like white on rice. No one insults my mates. My bear towers over him as he responds.

" You have to have a pack don't you. I'm no one's fuck toy. But being Lunar Regent does though. If I see your fucking face again you inbreed..."

Oh dear lord Alc don't piss him off. He's unstable as it is. Oh God the images. That man growls out interrupting my bear.

" I challenge you to fight. You murdered and fucked you way into this position. We all know it. A fight to the death. Your death."

Well that got everyone's attention. Alc crosses his arms and grinds out.

" I accept your challenge. Leave now before I rip you to shreds, you half breed lowlife prick. Make no mistake what you all did was immoral and illegal. Just because there were no weres left to testify to your crimes. That doesn't make you any less guilty."

He oh holy s! He didn't tell me that. That man taunts my Alc while his thoughts are so full of hate.

" Didn't your father teach you anything boy. You never leave a witness behind. Mark my words you filthy wolf.

I will get my revenge. I will see justice done for the murder of my boy. Even if I have to find it in the others you care about."

I was about to send Quinn after Eric so he could force that man to leave when he turned and walked off. Oh my God.

He was looking at me when he said that. Try it buddy and you will be a rug on my floor, whatever you turn into.

The way Bear's shaking I just know he wants to shift and rip him apart. I'm afraid to open the bond to send him love and calm. We so don't need a repeat of last night.

Instead I get his attention and send him off to get Eric so we could leave. Promising to stay close to Jason since Quinn followed that man out.

It takes him no time to find Eric. When my Viking and Bear come back, pulling me up hugging me tightly to them, in a loud voice Eric calls out.

" Majesties,consorts, Packmasters, Ladies Gentlemen, others, please stay and enjoy. I have been informed there are rooms still available for those who wish to stay the day.

It is time for me to take my wife and husband home and ravish them both thoroughly. Thank you all for coming tonight. Good night to you all."

He didn't. I am going to kill him. Well I am gonna try really, really hard to. I cannot believe he just told all those people what we were about to do.

OH THAT A HOLE . UGH. OOOH WHEN I GET HIM HOME HE'S GONNA REGRET BEING BORN AND MADE.

I hear Jason speaking as we move to the hallway. I don't even realize he's talking to me. Startling me as he grabs my arm he whisper yells.

" Shit Sook chill. Your glowing again. Pop home dammit."

We all pop as he continues.

" Dude so not fucking cool telling a room full of people that you're about to go and fuck my sister and brother in law, at least not in front of me.

I was all primed and ready to tap my own women my own damn self, till ya had ta go an ruin the fucking mood for us all.

And you... What. The. Fuck Alc? What was that with that asshole challenging you? I mean was that... Fuck. He's the one that took my Janice. That motherfucker. Imma gonna kill that piece o shit!"

Oh sweet Jesus, his mouth is almost as bad as Eric's. Heck Alc isn't far behind them tonight. How does he know about that and... crap.

He's supposed to be dead and gone. Alc told me he was dead. If these threats keep coming from all directions we won't be having a moment's peace much less sex like ever again.

My brother has single handedly killed my angry mood faster than my hormones did for once. Now I'm just worried., when Alc starts

"Yea it was Norris. We were told by others they killed him and all of his pack. I haven't seen or heard anything about him surviving.

Someone was hiding that piece of shit were though. Why he would pick tonight to come out of hiding baffles the fuck out of me."

Dialing his phone I hear Quinn pick up when Alc starts in not even giving him a chance to answer as he puts him on speaker phone.

'Quinn tell me you put tails on him as well as trackers. I want to know who's been hiding him and how many there are.

See if you can locate someone to open the pits and ready them for our fight. I am gonna kill that son of a bitch once and for all.'

" Eric he threatened Sookie as well as Janice. He challenged me to fight to the death. I have already accepted the challenge."

He will not fight that crazy man. I cry out.

" NO! God no! I won't let you. You can't. I won't let you. No..."

I grab him around the waist burying my face in his chest. This just doesn't feel right. His thoughts, everything tonight, I just … Alc breaks through my foggy haze.

" Tinker bug, I have to. It's not just a matter of pride. He challenged me in public, in front of all our subjects. I'll look weak if I don't fight.

It will make Eric look weak too. Our people they won't have any respect for us, or our rule if after I accepted the challenge in front of them I then try to weasel out. It's just the way it is."

I'm not afraid of losing him it's the others that I'm afraid of losing. I continue on.

" But it's a fight to the death. You can't die, but you can be hurt. Alc he's looking for more than just revenge. In his eyes and mind, he's beyond grieved. He believes you and your pack murdered all of his kin unjustly.

He wants to take out all of your kin and pack. He's crazy. His thoughts were desperate but just so insane.

I know... Bear I know he can't do what all he has planned. But he is not in his right mind nor is he alone in his beliefs. No where even close.

I saw it, bits and pieces of things. He wants a war. There are some of your family as well as your pack that are still vulnerable. They can still die.

He's been doing things like treating his hair with sprayed on silver type substance. It doesn't hurt him his scalp and hair are treated to not let the silver penetrate.

When he shifts it transfers on to his fur. One bite and his opponent will go down. You may not be harmed by it but the rest, it could kill them.

I know you don't want that. We have to think smart. Draw him out. Let him believe he's got you right where he wants you.

Don't be hot headed. Please remember what we've learned. He doesn't know us and he's wanting his revenge on your 18 year old self."

Quinn interrupts my ramblings.

'Hello. Look Sook you're right just as much as Alc is. He can't put this off for long though Sook. He will come off as weak and cowardly.

We have 2 trackers on him. Aley is following him too. Something about a certain smell she detected earlier.

I was told he jumped in a late model Lincoln leaving here with three other passengers. Last seen it was heading for the Texas border. Godric already contacted an Isabelle, to assist Aley with anything she may need.

I am going to send 2 more weres to meet up with the trackers once they know where they are. They will keep tabs on him and any others he associates with.

Majesty, Alc. Ame's, and your Dad were informing us of what transpired at the Williams' home earlier. It's not good Newlin was there. As was several other weres and humans.

From the descriptions they gave I think Norris was there too. If he was then I think you know what that means to our kind.

Godric says to come get us so that he can explain in detail. Sam, Lala and Tara are staying here tonight. So it's just the 4 of us. I will talk to you soon.' click

Pam, Janice, Eric and Jason go get the others as I don't want to let go of him yet. I just know he's reliving what he went through.

Even without feeling his emotions and the bond, I know my bear. I continue to hold him until everyone arrives back home. CC stayed behind to watch over our FOTS spies.

We all go to the kitchen sitting in our usual seats. I realize I'm starving as a huge bowl of strawberry ice cream and chocolate dipped pickle chips appear.

My mates groan and even scoot away a little as I tuck into my snack. Godric stands and begins debriefing us.

" After you were able to relax little one, your grandfather was able to get control of the humans. They were in fact sent by Steve himself.

When the redheaded one had told him about all of you coming up missing after the terrible accident of your Grandmother's,

she explained she was afraid that they had taken y'all until she overheard Sam and his father. You all were privy to those thoughts.

Newlin himself visited them yesterday. He had told them what information he wanted and even warned them not to look us in the eyes.

That apparently was how we got our victims. We planted all the information they would need to fool that nut into thinking the mission was a success and that they went undetected.

She will call me on my cell every day from Merlotte's land line and leave a detailed summary of what the FOTS are planning to do.

If she is asked about it she is to say she was relaying word to FOTS sympathizers. The number is untraceable and I won't answer that number so if someone takes the phone away from her and redials it. It will be an automated voice mail they get.

In return I will feed her exactly what we want them to know, so that we will be able to control the situation.

Once everything is set and we have dealt with and or disposed of the FOTS, she will call one last time and I will give her the pass word she will then relay it to her friends.

They will then do as you bid and renounce that simpleton Newlin and the FOTS. I tried to over ride your suggestion as did your Grandfather. We were both unsuccessful.

Your other suggestions will go into effect at that same time. But until such time they will remain the sheep they are to not arouse suspicion.

Now on to your father's discovery. Unfortunately they are related. It seems Newlin has found out about the weres.

He used the guard and his wife to try to force his way into tonight's ball. We assume it failed. We do not hold out hope that they are still alive. Aley smelled death in the trunk of the Lincoln.

When that attempt failed he went to the redhead's group. They had apparently been very vocal at the local FOTS branch church.

That pastor had contacted Newlin some time ago about the missing teens in Monroe. Then again about you all coming up missing.

I have several vampires looking into the disappearances but no leads as of yet. Quinn believes as does your father that this Norris was there at the house.

From what Ames was able to show them. Your Dad only got a side glimpse. He forced Brenna into changing. When she bit him he had a substance on his fur that must of contained silver. She collapsed onto the floor her mouth bleeding and smoking.

The others quickly netted her dragging her out the door as she continued to fight. She was thrown in the trunk and they all got in 3 cars and left .

According to Aley, one was brand new, one was newish. But one was a late model Lincoln. She said that the space this car sat in, reeked of mixed blood and death. Several in fact.

She also said she detected the same smell outside the hotel only fresher when they had just returned to the hotel.

Aley called me instead of you when she smelled the were and flew off after it. Your Dad wanted to stay and see who picked up the FOTS spies and put a tracker on them.

Your father and I were briefed on what occurred at the party. Your upcoming fight. While we agree we think he was sent in to keep tabs on the humans.

I think he was very distracted by your presence, hopefully enough that he didn't notice the lack of spies in the room. Your father is concerned he will tell Newlin he never saw them.

CC was going to make sure that they show up on the security footage walking in after Norris storms out. If he has a hacker there will be proof they were there.

But from all accounts and reviewing the tapes. He was shocked and outraged at seeing you there. But when you were crowned he became unhinged as the humans say.

As to the fight we may need to be very cautious with where it is and who attends. I understand it is the pack's right to be there when there has been a challenge.

But you are over all the packs now. Basically that means any and all weres can attend. That want too. With him aligning himself as well as some other weres with Newlin. That would not be wise. Any one of them could record it for him.

Knowing something exists and proving it on tape are two very different and damming things. Humans might be able to accept your other nature, if the first time they see you is you change and frolic off in to the woods to play under the full moon.

It would be a death sentence to all supes to have humans introduced to weres existence by watching you change in a cage where you fight,

one ripping the other one to shreds before mounting their mate in front of everyone there as the other one dies and turns human again.

I know by not fighting you show weakness. I know you must fight as well as the rest of it. All I am saying is we need to figure out a way for the fight to occur on our terms. You to keep your ..."

"NO!"

"Please little one I know you think supes should show respect out of curiosity and obligation such as humans do.

That is just not how it works. Respect is given to the strongest alpha who can and will lead and protect his pack.

Honor their word and follow through on what they say. Dominate and direct the weaker ones, thereby keeping them all safe.

Not to waver or lie. That shows a weakness. This can and will prove deadly to that alpha leader. He has many that depend on him. On you all.

Normally allegiance and respect are given once the alpha proves himself worthy to the pack. Be it by fighting or leadership and dominance, over a period of time as the second in command.

Alc has basically done none of this for the majority of the supes that attended tonight. Yet they all swore their fealty to him due to who he is and what he will become.

That is unheard of in our world. Yes he was voted in as the lead pack master to help transition in when they go public.

But he was crowned Lunar Regent over all supes. Not just to weres or the two natured. He would be head honcho either way.

There has never been a Lunar Regent in our history. I suspect he will be the only one that there ever will be. It is his part in destiny.

Now as to the fight, I think it should be as soon as possible. Tomorrow would be perfect if we can pull it off. The less time he has to plan the better.

As I understand it the rules imply the one to challenge are by law allowed up to 4 companions. You can deny any and all others of his pack entrance.

One second ready to battle if you were to cheat. One mate and two witnesses to testify all laws were followed.

You can allow him more followers if you so choose to but it is not in our best interest. We can control and contain 4 weres should they prove to be a problem.

Usually, full rival packs have been discouraged from attending after the the blood bath the humans call St. Valentines massacre of 1929.

Eric and I helped the local vampires to glamor over 300 humans that night into believing Al Capone murdered 7 mob members instead of the 50 dead and dying weres found fighting in the garage when the cops were called for the noise.

Not a good night. Mr. Capone was most uncooperative. This is where most of your newest laws stemmed from.

You were challenged so you choose the area and you're allowed to pick the time and place. Might I suggest the warehouse Eric owns.

It is empty and can be easily accessed by car, but secluded enough that humans wouldn't be close by to notice anything.

In fact I believe there is already a ward on the building to keep humans away. It is a sound proof 20,000 sq foot open space,

plenty of room for all the pack masters who were in attendance tonight to come if they so choose to. It can be set up to accommodate us by first dark.

I would suggest no sooner than that. As vampires we cannot be there inside. But if it is held after dusk then we will be able to contain any possible threats from the outside.

Eric can be your second. I know you won't need one but for protocol he would be your best bet. He will go in having shifted already.

No one will know who he is. Sookie will have to be there as your mate and Janice can accompany her as your sister. Jason as her brother and your sisters mate. Pam will go in invisible.

I want you all there together just in case. Until we know who the sorcerer is a hired gun for I want you all close..

With Norris being a supe he may or may not know about sorcerer. We also do not know what he has told Newlin about our world.

Until the fight is over we will treat all 3 as one common enemy. Did I miss any thing? Would you like to change anything?"

Did he miss anything? Uh yea me saying this is so not a good idea. But before I can voice my concerns Alc speaks up with a gleam in his eyes.

" No that's perfect. The sooner we deal with him the better. I only wish I knew how he survived. Why he waited almost 11 years to exact his revenge? Why tonight?"

Uh hello he's crazy I think as Godric answers.

" That is what we will question his companions about. Make no mistakes we will have those answers soon. One of them will know.

Now it is late we all need rest after our day. I will make the necessary arrangements with Quinn's help before I retire, to allow enough time to put everything together. Goodnight."

I grab both my mates and pop us to our bedroom. I can't believe he's wanting to fight. Maybe he cared for her more than I thought. I start in."

I get why you want to fight . But what good will it do though? It won't change the past or bring anyone back from the dead. Please Bear don't fight.

You didn't see his mind. He really doesn't care how many die. Even if he dies just so long as you and everyone you care about does."

I watch Eric zip from the room as I hear the water start running. Alc pulls me down onto his lap as he sits on the bench. He starts in as he rubs my back.

"Tinker bug as much as you seem to want to prevent this. It needs to play out. Not for my honor or pecking order even status as an alpha.

He never should have lived. What he did was wrong. He murdered her family members, all in the name of breeding.

That alone would warrant his death. At the time Eric would have judged him and Flood would have killed him.

While I was involved in this incident personally, it doesn't change what he did. This isn't all just personal. If this were to occur again, the punishment would be the same.

Being Lunar Regent means it would be my responsibility to bring him down regardless of my previous involvement.

It falls to me to keep assholes like him in check and families safe. This wasn't the first time it has happened throughout our history, and it wasn't the last.

All the others were put down for their crimes. Being driven crazy by grief isn't a pass. He knew what would happen to him if he was caught.

He still took the chance. He cannot hurt me. Silver doesn't affect me. There is nothing he can pull that I won't be able to counter.

Eric is my second, silver doesn't harm him. This is the safest way to keep harm from the pack. I won't be using my extras. I won't need them.

This isn't my first fight Tinker bug. It most likely won't be my last. It will be short and fast though I promise you, baby.( Kiss).

Once it's over then I will fuck. The rules are very clear on this that if I am mated. I have to fuck my mate after wards. Either in animal form or human form.

If I was single, then I would fuck the bitch of my choice. It is to insure the pack of more offspring. The bitch that is in heat would then come out and service me.

I will fuck Eric in the ring. I will not subject you to that. Hell I don't want you there to see me kill. But you've seen it enough in that head of yours.

I know I promised you not to shield you. But I don't have to like it. I love you and I am trying but some things are going to be harder..."

I need him to know I accept him for who he is. Warts and all. I cup his chin when I say.

" I love you Bear. I want to do it."

The look of surprise was not what I was looking for when he starts in.

"No. absofuckinglutely not. You are my mate..."

The peanut galley chimes in from the bathroom door.

" Right. It should be me. My lover..."

Don't they get I am not breakable. How am I to learn their word when they won't let me in. I pout trying to get up.

" Oh I get it. Male bonding. You would rather it be with Eric. I guess I misunder..."

Keeping me seated he tries to explain

" That has nothing to do with it and you know it. I would take you in a minute..."

Gotcha. Falls for my pout every time. I chirp in victory.

" Good then it's all settled then."

He growls at me. I so got him.

" No it is most certainly is not settled. I don't want all those other weres to see you nude and getting off as I pound into you. So not gonna happen. It's gonna be Eric. End of discussion."

I won I won. I smile as I ask batting my lashes at him.

" If I'm in wolf form how would they see me naked?"

Eric crosses his arms as he shakes his head. Mm naked Viking alert. He tries to backtrack.

" That's not the point. You're our mate. I'm a possessive... Wolf? You'd … Fuck. How did you do that. Dammit you sneaky bitch.( hugging her tightly) I love you so much. I want you to practice shifting in the morning. We all can take a run around the property."

Laying a sweet kiss on me I hear a 'pop' as Dr. Ludwig says.

" Oh good your all, well mostly still dressed. Hop up on the bed little girl so I can scan the babies and get on my way. "

I do as I'm told. I don't know why in the world she's here. I feel fantastic. She does her scanning thing over the mountain. Does the usual tests then grabs her bag as she say's

"She's fit as a fiddle. The rest did her a world of good. Remember two bloods a day unless she want more. Lots and lots of sex. Though I can't see that being a problem.

Keep her as happy as you can she needs to start eating more. Now is when the babies will be absorbing lots of calories to grow. I will see you at the fight tomorrow. "

'Pop' and she was gone. That's a fly by visit if ever I had one. I giggle as Alc scoops me up and blurs into the bathroom.

Dropping me on the counter. He strips out of his monkey suit. His words not mine. Eric helps me off with the stockings, releasing the garters one by one,

his fingers ghosting over where I want him to touch me the most. Ugh. Alc raises my arm to unzip my dress. His warm fingers leaving a trail down my side as they follow the zipper down.

Eric lifts me off the counter setting me on my feet. The dress pooling there as I hear a low growl from both of them. I stand before them in only my corset. I feel Alc slide his hand around to my back. Growling out.

" A lace up corset? Fuck baby. Are you trying to get yourself broken?"

Oh yes please. Mmm I need them. Eric licks his lips purring as Alc moves behind me and unlaces me.

" And she was such a good girl tonight wearing no panties."

Eric's finger left a trail of pure heat from my throat to my cleavage. My moist center was already in overdrive when I heard Bear moan out.

" Baby girl you are a tease. You gave me more hard ons today. And I am gonna teach you what happens to those who tease me. Are you ready for me to fuck your tight wet pussy?"

Alc grinds his erection into my lower back. As the strings loosen I go to grab the corset. Eric grabs my hands wrapping them around Alc's neck growling out.

" No no my lover you leave your hands where they are. Let us take care of all your needs. I want to fuck your mouth, with my long hard cock.

While he pounds you into unconsciousness, fingering your ass and spanks you as you scream our names. Is that what you want?"

Sweet baby Jesus I just flooded the floor. I can barely breath I am so close. I pant out.

" Please . Yes. Take me. Fill me. Make me yours. Mmm . Now."

Once the corset hits the floor, their hands and teeth were everywhere at once. Both grinding their pelvises onto me. I rock back and forth between them.

Just when I feel my first tightening in my lower muscles, I moan out, and they both release me and are in the tub before I realize they're even gone. Ooh those turds. I do deserve that. But still not cool. Hormones hello. Before I can get mad or even huff out a comment, I watch them embrace sharing a very tonguey kiss.

Grinding on each other, oh mmm yes. I can't resist how much that turns me on. I'm drawn to them like a magnet.

I waddled over getting in the tub. Grabbing both their award winning butts, I got a moan from each of them. Before I could blink I was engulfed between two solid walls of muscle.

Trust me there was no place I'd rather be. Ever. As I wrapped one of my arms around Alc's neck. I used my other to pull Eric's lips to me for closer inspection.

I licked and nipped at his mouth as Alc lifted me up to their height. Licking each of his fangs earned me a growl and a groan as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

While Eric paid equal attention to my breasts, Alc chewed my neck as his hands and talented fingers quickly brought about my first climax.

Turning my head to lick and nibble on Alc's neck. I felt his erection grinding against my bottom as Eric rocked in rhythm on my lower lips.

Alc quickly lined up Eric's erection with him pushing in, never breaking his rhythm. I wrap my other arm around Alc's neck as pounds into me and Alc is still pumping between my butt cheeks.

I feel myself being pulled to the edge faster than the last on. I am panting so hard I feel a little slip of Alc's tip at my back entrance. When I tense Alc murmurs.

" Mmm as much as I want to take you up the ass. You are nowhere near ready for that. Relax I've got you baby. Mm fuck you feel so good so wet with your juices coating my head. Cum for us baby."

Alc reached around rubbing circles around my clit. But when he flicked it repeatedly I flew over that edge dragging Eric with me. He roared as I moaned out.

"OHHHH MYYYYYGGGOOOODDDD YYYYEESSSSSSSSSSSSS! PPPLLEEEAAASSSEEEE VVVVIIIKKKIIINNNGGGGG! MMMMMMMMMM MMMMOOOOREEEEEE!" "UUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHH. MMMMYYYY LLLOOOVVVEEEERRRR TTTHHHIIISSS IISS RRRIIIGGGHHHTTT. LLLOOOVVVEEE YYYOOOUUU!"

As I struggled for my breath and just started to come back to myself. I felt Eric slide out as Alc filled his place. Never once faltering in his thrusts.

I clinch and flutter and come again at just the different angle. Hitting my sweet spot every thrust has me panting out.

" GODDD YEESSS ALCIDEEE! RIGHT THERE MMM UUUUUNNNNNGGGGG PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEEE YESSSSSSSSSSS! MMMMOOOOREEE!"

I feel the sting on my bottom at the same time as my walls clinch down on his hard shaft with my orgasm ripping his from him. I hear him moan with his release.

" MMM FFFUUUCCCKKK LLLLOOOVVVVEEE! PPPPEEEERRRRFFFEEEECCCTTTT! JUST PERFECT! "

As they lower us into the water more. I stay on Alc's lap yawning out, I hear Eric chuckle out.

" Seems like our lover is worn out. It's too bad. I had so much planned for tonight."

" I'm alright. I just need a minute. Let's bathe then I'll be ready for round two."

I give them each a sweet kiss. The last thing I remember was Alc washing my hair massaging my scalp and Eric washing my body, every muscle relaxing.

The first thing I feel when I wake up is Eric pressed up against my back spooning me. I'm laying on my side with Alc flat on his back.

My head is resting on his chest as the mountain is resting on his torso. Both my men have a hand on my mountain.

I giggle when I feel and see their fingers wiggling as the babies take turns kicking and pushing at their Dads' hands.

But the funniest moment was when one or two of the baby boys gave Alc a kick to the ribs. Waking him with a very loud,

" Ouch. That shit hurts. Dammit don't hurt Daddy okay? Ow. How do you put up with that? That hurts like hell when they kick me."

I snorted loud enough to wake Eric, giggling out.

" You get used to it. They've been up for a while. They were kicking your hands as y'all slept. They definitely know the difference between you two. Chill on the cussing please."

I roll on my back as they take up their positions on my mountain. Alc kisses my belly and says.

" Sorry. What do you mean?"

I play with their hair as I hear Eric murmur something to the babies. It's so cute to watch them spending time with the babies. I say.

" The two that woke you. When you said don't hurt Daddy. They didn't do it the second time. It was one of the girls I think, maybe both of them.

I guess you weren't specific enough for them. They wanted their Daddy's attention too. They all already have their favorite parent."

That is so hot watching him fawn over the girls. That shouldn't excite me like that. At least my hormones haven't been running rampant. Alc whispers to my mountain.

" Oh they do, do they. Do you love your Daddy more my sweet little girls? Are you going to be Daddy's little girls? My princesses.

The perfect replica of your mother. You know that I love you all equally. You are all my special little babies."

I could hear the awe in Eric's voice as he asked.

" My lover, you can tell the difference between the baby's. How?"

I cup each of their faces. As they lean forward kissing my palms I explain further.

" Well it's kinda like the way an adult or even a child thinks. Male minds run like a straight path. Like salmon in a stream. All running the same direction. You all very seldom think of more than one thing at a time.

Females on the other hand think in layers, all usually at the same time over and over. Women think of many things at once but quickly categorize them, like files in a filing cabinet. These are the basic thought patterns of everybody.

We all have thoughts that flicker through our brains like what someone looks like. How someone's dressed. What we are eating. And so on.

The babies are pretty much the same way. The boys will only think of the emotion as they feel them. Hungry, happy, sleepy, mad, silly, fussy, grumpy, like that.

The girls may feel hungry happy and silly all at once. Or grumpy sleepy and fussy, like that. It took me a while to pick up on that connection.

And until I was an adult and was around lots of pregnant women did I figure out the links to the sexes from the babies."

They lean down kissing my cheeks.. Alc suggests,

" How would you like breakfast now, then we can go on a run. You can practice shifting. We also need to practice you hearing my thoughts when I direct them to you in wolf form.

We don't know if you still can or not. It would be really helpful if you could. If not then we will need to practice what will be expected of you in the ring."

My stomach growled as I grabbed both of their arms popping us into the closet. They may want to get dressed but I want them first.

As they stood before me in all there naked glory, I gave them each a hard desperate kiss leaving no room for doubt at what I wanted. I grabbed each of them by their manhood.

Pumping and pulling them both I lower myself to my knees. I lick each of them in turn. Rewarding me with groans and moans from them both as they try not to pump into my hands.

I take Eric into my mouth running my tongue around the tip and sucking him in. I look up into his eyes as he caresses my face and pulls my hair back.

I bob back and forth taking him deeper each time. I glance over and see Bear's eyes glaze over. I continue to pump him with my hand. When I swallow Eric lets out a long moan

" My lover you mouth is so hot, wet and tight. You love it when I fuck your mouth almost as much as your pussy. Fuck I'm so close. Mmm. Hum for me and I'll give you what we both want."

At that Alc muffles him by attacking his mouth. I take my free hand and massage between his legs just behind his balls. When he bottoms out down my throat,

I feel him start to swell. After the third swallow I moan causing him to shoot stream after stream down my throat. I pull him out giving him a twist and scrape of my teeth down his shaft ending with a kiss to the tip.

Earning me a flinch from him. I take Alc in swallowing him right down. This gets a growl from him. He moans out.

" Damn that feels fucking fantastic. Mmm that's it fuck me with that sweet mouth of yours. I want to fuck you so bad baby. Mmm."

I pull and squeeze and roll his balls just like he likes. Each swallow is followed with my teeth lightly scraping his member to the tip.

I give his tip a swirl of my tongue, before sucking him back in swallowing him right back down. When I start humming it takes no time and he's coming hard.

They both helped me up each kissing me with a want and need that left me panting and dripping. I was wet before but geez.

My mates have me up and both of them at my entrance before I could catch my breath. Facing Alc, he hooks my legs over his powerful arms.

When they fill me, each pumping in time with the other... Oh. My. God, This feeling will never get old. Each hitting all my buttons. His pelvis bone grinding into my nub.

I am quick to my first orgasm and speeding towards my second. I reach one hand holding Eric's neck. Both his arms wrapped around my chest holding me to him.

I grab Alc'c chin to pull him to me . I kiss him biting and pulling on his lower lip as our tongues explore every inch of our mouths.

I feel Eric's mouth on my neck, my jaw then my cheek. He joins our kiss with his tongue warring with mine and Alc's. I pull back as my next orgasm rips through me. I pant out.

"OH YESSSSSSSSSSS! RIGHT THERE YESSSSSSSSSSS! MMOOORRRREEEE I'M GONNA... YESSSSSSSSSSS FASTERRRRRRRRRRR MMMMMMMMM!"

I look up as they break their kiss when I hear Alc first followed by Eric. Shout out their releases.

"FUCK BABY. SOOOO TIGHT MMM FFFUUUCCCKKK! YESSSSSSSSSSS"

" MMMYYYY LOVERRR. MINEEEEE! BOTHHHHHHHH MMMIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEE! YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Mmm I feel so good right now. Alc lowers my legs and darts out of the room. I so glad Eric doesn't let go of me, my legs feel like jello. I couldn't stand if my life depended on it.

He sits on the couch taking me with him. Alc comes back with a wet washcloth. He cleans us all up and retrieves us each our robes.

We pop down to the kitchen and eat the breakfast that Fran Quinn and Ame's had left out for everyone. Once we're through. We all go up and outside. Alc starts in.

" Okay Tinker bug I want you to relax and like before picture what you want to be and then change. To change back picture yourself, relax and let the magic return you to yourself.

Then I'll change and see if you can still read my thoughts. Eric you go ahead and change. Try to send your thoughts to her while she's in wolf form."

I hear Quinn and Fran approach as Eric drops his robe and changes into a huge white wolf. He's so beautiful.

I loosen my robe tie as I try to clear my mind. I picture both Alc's black wolf and Eric's white wolf. I hear Eric say in my mind.

'You can do it my lover. Just try and relax.'

I'm so surprised by the clear sound of Eric's voice inside my head, that when I become a wolf I screwed it up somehow.

I look up at Alc as I hear them all gasp and then laugh, when Alc pats my head I get a clear picture of what I look like. Well crap.

I look like a panda in wolf form. Black and white spots everywhere. Eric changes back quickly. when Alc and Eric kneel down to my eyesight,

each rubbing my fur. If I wasn't upset at my screw up, I could really get into them rubbing my fur. It feels fantastic.

It's like getting a full body massage while having your hair brushed and played with. I'm gonna have to remember this.

Now I know why Alc was always wanting me to pet him in wolf form. I wonder what it would feel like to rub my belly. The look on their faces tells me their trying hard to not laugh. Ugh.

So help me it they make fun of me I'm gonna bite them. He rubs my head, scratching me behind my ears. and starts.

" Tinker bug, you did great except you look like a panda. I think you're cute like this. But there aren't any wolves that have this kind of markings.

You need to change your coloring. You need to choose a solid color. Like black, white, gray, even tan or buff. Go ahead and turn back now.

Baby remember to relax focus picture yourself and change. What do you need Quinn? Is everything ready for tonight?"

Eric holds my robe open for me to change back. Wrapping my robe around me Eric kisses me and winks at me while Quinn informs us.

"Yea. The cage is already up and the temporary rooms are being constructed as we speak. The Pack has been patrolling since we set everything in motion.

Listen I know that Eric's gonna be your second ,but I would like to do it. You know as your second with you mated I can replace you and mate with the bitch that's been chosen.

It would be expected. Actually the bitches have been asking around as to who your second will be. I know that there are several shifter and were bitches that are willing.

The signed documents should arrive in an hour. We will need to announce who will be your second very soon. You know how this can go as well as what it can lead to after a battle.

One of the rooms being constructed will be for you and your mates to sate yourselves in private. I really want to do this for y'all."

If he agrees to this he's gonna have more than one fight on his hands. We have already decided and he better not back out now. Alc talking bring me out of my thoughts.

" Thanks man for volunteering but Sookie wants to be there for me. And if she chooses not to at the last minute Eric will take her place."

I hug him hard when Quinn continues.

" I get that they're your mates, but the law dictates that this is mating is for procreation of the winner or his second. To insure his bloodline continues in the pack.

Sookie is already pregnant and it shows even more in her wolf form. You can't mate with Eric at all in the cage. He can't appear as a female bitch.

Godric was wrong last night. I didn't say anything then because I wanted to reread and make sure exactly how the law read and if there was any way around it.

The rules are plain enough if mated, you mate with your chosen unless she is unable to further the pack. Then a bitch of your mates choosing will mate with you.

If the winner is single they will mate with at least one bitch in heat. Regardless of the winning wolf's sexual orientation.

As the only cage referee here and current regulator of our laws in all cage fights. It's my job to see that all laws and rules are followed to the letter.

I'm sorry Alc. If she wasn't showing yet we could skirt the law some. Especially since she is already adding to the pack.

I wish that we could just change the laws but there isn't enough time for that. If I make the exception for you, and one pack member finds out we can both be in trouble."

He is so not gonna mate with anyone else. He even considers it he won't have the equipment to mate with, when I get through with him.

I don't care, if Eric or I can't do this then he better let Quinn sub for him. I notice that I'm glowing just as Alc speaks up.

" Shit I forgot about that. I was single the last challenge I was involved in. All the other ones they were mated. Hell...wait Tinker bug can you do whatever you did to hide the babies yesterday today while you in your wolf form?"

Oh I forgot about that. Perfect... My bear always thinking. I say.

"I think so Ames would know for sure though. But it's a timed spell. Hiding in plain sight is what she called it. I say the spell and request it last for x amount of hours.

I have to use it anyway before we leave. We can try it now and see if it will work. This way once they're born and we have announced their existence.

Here goes. Oh before I forget. I heard Eric as I was changing. It surprised me so much that I pictured both of you in wolf form as I changed. So (sticks tongue out) not my fault.

To change and hide what must not be seen or felt by strangers. I wish only to feel my babies and have them not be seen. But to others I will appear to be me, only less for the next 12 hours." \

I repeat it 2 more times. We all watch my robe become loose as my mountain disappears. I picture my wolf and poof I'm a tan wolf with a black coat and white belly.

I hear both my mates think that I'm beautiful and not showing at all. I'm so excited I start jumping on them yipping and licking their hands.

I was ready to play and run. Now that I knew what it felt like to change and more important to change back. I couldn't wait to experience everything else.

I nuzzled Alc's crotch then Eric's. They both chuckled as Eric changed and Alc said.

" Quinn I believe my mate will be in the ring with me tonight. Go ahead and notify all the bitches who volunteered that they won't be needed. Tell them my mates have already chosen.

Make sure everything is ready one hour before dark. We can go over and Eric and I will spar. I want to see and gauge Sookie's reaction. I only hope she can control her glow.

Notify the trackers as to when to have Norris there. Tell them to make sure he signs the appropriate papers.

I want tonight to go smoothly. Let the guards know that we're running and not to disturb us unless necessary."

I watch Alc change and we all run. I nip at his ears hearing his mental laughter. Everything smelled so different to me in wolf form.

I thought I was going to throw up when we went by the trash cans. Trash never smelled so rancid. Ugh. There were so many scents.

But each one was easy to lock on to the one scent and follow. I understood finally why they could track so easy.

We ran and played around even went swimming in the pool. Swimming in wolf form gives new meaning to doggy paddle.

We laid out in the sun letting it dry our fur. I knew it was getting close to time for us to get back and get ready to go.

In a way I was curious as to this part of his life. I rolled over to warm my belly when Eric sniffed my hootchie as Alc licked my muzzle. I heard Alc Think.

' As much as I want you right now we don't have the time. We all need to get back and change back. I know you heard everything I told Quinn.

Tinker bug if you can hear me clearly nudge me.'

I paw his nose. He snorts at me. I wish so much that they could hear my thoughts. It would make this so much easier. Eric nuzzles my belly and thinks at me.

' If at any time you feel you can't handle this, tell us. My lover this won't be anything like you have ever seen. No one will fault you if you can't handle it. Come on let's go.'

We walk back to the house. I smell something weird. I don't remember smelling it before. I stop raising my head to get a better sniff.

Alc gets a whiff and turns to howl when I feel a sharp pain at my shoulders. I go to scream only to be knocked off my paws.

I barely see Alc's hind quarter go by when the pain in my shoulders worsens when I hear a crunch. I look over and wish I hadn't.

Both Eric and Alc are fighting several wolves. I hear Quinn roar as he leaps over me pouncing on another wolf.

Fran follows her brother snapping the back of one wolf that was fighting Eric. I see 2 more wolves running towards us.

I feel my brothers brain signature as he changes and stands over me growling. I still can't move yet I think they broke my shoulders.

I'm healing but slowly. I try to listen to them and I get nothing. It was just like the brains from last night. I try to freeze the other one running towards me.

My glow flickers but I guess Jason got the same idea. His glow engulfed us . When the wolf pauses to sniff the glow,

I place my back paw on Jason's and sent 'kill him'. A bright orange bolt shot from the bubble killing the were instantly.

All I could hear was ripping and snarling. It took less than five minutes and it was over. seven of the eight weres were dead. The one left was being drug off by Godric.

I feel Eric and Alc lick my shoulders and whimper. Eric changes back quickly ripping open his wrist. I lick his wrist as he rips open the other one rubbing it in my shoulders.

In no time I am able to get up. I shake off the dirt and mud that is coating my fur. It's a really weird feeling. I catch a glimpse at a mind. I lock on and what I hear scares the shit out of me.

I take off in a dead run knowing they'll follow me. I quickly catch the driver off guard by pouncing on the hood. As I growl at the driver,

a very naked Viking lands ripping the door off the hinges. He pulls him under his glamor stopping his screaming.

When he throws him over his shoulder, he shoots off towards the house. I jump down and Alc nuzzles my face. He sniffs my shoulders and growls. I hear our guards approach when he roars out snarling he paces my side when I hear Jeremy say.

" Sorry sir. We were sent to retrieve the vehicle and check it out. We aren't here for you or your mate. We need to get off the street as soon as possible, just in case someone drives by."

I've been trying to listen to Alc since we got here. But his usual thought process is almost non existent right now. The few words coming through are protect, mate, kill, anger, fear, and love.

I nudge him and he growls. He better not be growling at me. I whimper and lick his cheek getting no response.

His fur is standing up running down his back. Tail up and stiff like he's about to attack. Still pacing me I do what I know will get his attention.

I nip at his ball sack when he passes me. Yep that did it. Not the response I thought I'd get though. He snapped at me.

So I let him have it. I was done with the male posturing. I bared my fangs at him growling. That earned me a snort and another growl. That just pissed me off more. So I did what any women would do in this situation.

I bit him between his legs, stuck my nose in the air, turned around and left him still growling. He will so get a piece of my mind later.

I heard him snap out of whatever funk he was in catching up to me quickly. I just growled at him. I heard in his head how sorry he was but when he scented my blood he lost it.

When we got to the house Eric was standing there with our robes. We both changed back and I was engulfed in arms, both of them needing the reassurance I was fine.

It must have scared them more than I knew. Both pulling my hair out of the way, checking me over for injury. I let them both reassure themselves.

My anger abates completely when I hear both of their thoughts of losing me. It may be irrational now that I can't die. But just like me they are still going to worry.

They hug me again and pop us all to the elevator. Once in our room we get cleaned up and dress in silence. We have an hour before we need to leave. I'm starving. So I get up and say.

" I have a lot to tell you all. I'm hungry so let's go to the kitchen. Everyone's waiting on us down there."

We pop down getting settled, Ames squeezes my shoulder as she puts a plate in front of me. I smile my thanks to her. I listen to Godric inform us.

" The were could not be glamored at all. I couldn't get anything out of him. I believe he is like the humans last night.

I ended him before he could disappear. The human was of little help. He was paid $1000.00 to drive those guys here and wait for them to return.

They have been there since dawn. When they couldn't enter the property, one of the men bribed a delivery truck driver to invite them on the property.

That was all he knew. I glamored him to forget me and believe he took them back to where ever he was to drop them off.

When they are through with his car the guards will follow him to where he lives and watch to see if anyone approaches him."

I shake my head swallowing my bite. I continue with what I heard.

" They're a part of Norris' pack. The sorcerer is being paid by Newlin to help bring down Satan's minions. He told them that I was very magical .

A magic he had not encountered before. He did a spell on the weres to hide their intentions and thoughts from me. He knows that I can read minds and how strong I am. Basically the humans last night were like video surveillance for them.

Everything that happened in front of their eyes they now know about. The guy I read was a last minute replacement and wasn't privy to the actual meeting, therefore he wasn't spelled. But he and the others talked the whole time they waited to get in.

They were to grab me by any means necessary. They were to aggravate you to the point you would come after them.

They wanted to draw you out. The one that bit me was spelled so that his bite would dampen my magic somehow. He was surprised that the silver nitrate on the fur had no effect on y'all.

I couldn't use my magic on them I tried several times. It took channeling through Jason for it to work. I think it slowed down my healing too.

They were to take me to Norris at Newlin's compound. Norris hoped you would do something stupid like shift at the compound or kill someone. Then he would get what he wants and wouldn't have to take a chance in the ring.

The whole compound is wired. He knows he's screwed if he gets in the ring now that he's cooled off and was told of your powers."

Eric rubbed my back as Alc looked ready to kill. I hear Alc growl out

" What aren't you saying Sookie? What the hell else did you hear?"

I sigh. I already know it's going to push him over the edge. I almost want to open the bond up to push calm at him.

If I thought his feelings wouldn't overwhelm me I would in a heartbeat. I grab his hand continuing.

" They know I have two mates. They thought that taking turns with me till they got back would break me.

They knew it would cause you to turn and blood lust take over smelling that many males on me. If it didn't they would still have had their fun with me.

If you didn't come after me Norris was going to mount me in front of you before you both got in the cage. He is willing to do anything keep from entering the cage.

Most of the weres in this pack are abjured weres from different packs. Most if not all hate vampires and weres. All of them are looking for revenge in one way or another.

Alc, it didn't work. None of that will happen. I'm here and safe. You both saved me. You all prevented that from happening.

You have to think and not go in to the cage half cocked. Please. Bear remember I'm safe and I'll be waiting for you, when you kill him."

I kiss him with all the love I have. His eyes soften but you can see the ridgedness in his body he's more than ready to kill. He stands up pulling me up with him. Taking a deep breath. He only says two words.

" Let's go."

We all leave. It takes us no time to get to the warehouses. Before we go in Eric says.

" There will be nothing but supes in there. No humans are allowed in. Only four from Norris' camp will be allowed in.

Any others that come with him will be held. They will be searched and Godric will glamor them all first to see if we are to expect any surprises.

Just for my sanity Sookie, if you feel like you did earlier let your brother know and Jason get her out of here. You and those weres didn't return to them.

They have to assume we know that they were sent and killed. We don't know what they are planning as of now.

The weres in there know what we are and using our magic will only confirm any rumors circulating as to how powerful we are.

Unless we have to, we need to refrain from exposing all our secrets. The less that is known at this point the better.

My lover you know that since I will be in wolf form because I am a vampire and we are not welcome at these fights unless it directly involves us or we are mated to a were.

You are Alc's mate and wife. While we are inside I am not your mate. No one is to know I'm in there. I am just his second.

You are not allowed to touch me or show concern for me like you normally do. Mated female weres that show compassion for other male weres that are not family make their mates look weak. If you defy him or do not submit to him, it will force his hand to prove his dominance over you.

If you do he will have to punish you after the match in front of everyone. He is the head Alpha. All weres must now submit to him.

I will only show myself if needed. To show your submission to Alc you will kneel in front of him baring your neck to him. Jason and Janice will do the same.

Pam will be cloaked and she will stay in Norris' camp. I am sure they will put up a fight about not letting the rest of who he brings in."

Alc adds.

" You've seen the cage fights on TV. This is as close to that as you would expect. I am not going to draw this out any more than I have to.

I am going to go for the kill right off the bat. I won't lie to you though. He was the pack master because he was the best fighter and the strongest, meanest SOB we ever fought against.

He might get a bite or two in, just remember I can't die. It will be bloody. No matter what you see, hear, smell or sense. Do not rush in there to my defense.

Quinn will lock the cage when we both enter it. Quinn will call the fight when he's dead. You, Jason and Janice will go into the room and you will return in wolf form.

When he unlocks it that will be your cue to come in. When I mount you I will try to be gentle. Just don't pull away from me."

I watch Eric change and Pam disappear as we leave the SUV. For all the preparation I was given I still was unsure of what was happening.

I knew Alc felt guilty for me not knowing what to expect. I've read enough minds that I thought I knew what to expect. Yea. I was so wrong.

Alc wrapped one arm around me and shook hands with the other. Several dropped to their knees baring their necks to him.

He simply bared his incisors growled while he held them in a choke hold. Once we got to the cage he gave me a kiss that left me wanting a lot more.

He had me wet and ready to go test the soundproofing in our room. So not the time. Ugh darn hormones. Alc sniffed the air as Eric snorted passing us.

Eric entered the cage and started pacing. Pulling his shirt off along with his boots I guess signaled the fight was starting.

The howling, hollering, and growling was deafening. I almost forgot where we were and hit him when he changed and shoved his nose in my crotch under my dress ripping my underwear off and giving me a lick.

When he paced the front of the cage with my panties hanging out of his mouth, I wanted to kill him then and there. The cat calls and whistles brought me back to where we were.

I was madder that a wet hornet till I heard him apologize and beg my forgiveness. I still didn't feel better about it.

But I wasn't as mad any more. Dropping the panties at my feet. I knelt down and bared my neck to him. He sniffed me and gently bit my neck sending.

' I love you Tinker bug. You are doing great. When I enter the ring you can stand back up.'

He snorted as he backed away looking at me licking his lips. I swear he leered at me. He quickly repeated the process with the others and went to stand at the gate.

When he entered the cage the roaring got even louder. So loud I barely heard him tell me not to pick up the panties. It would be seen as a refusal to mate with him.

Those two went at it. They weren't gentle with each other either, by any ones imagination. Both were on their hind legs growling and biting.

They would no sooner break it off to circle each other, then one would leap and bite while they rolled around on the ground.

Like it was rehearsed Eric dove and Alc jumped coming down and quickly biting Eric's neck. I was struggling with my desire to go to them and make sure they were unhurt.

The sudden silence was as deafening as the roars had been. The sudden grip on my arm from Jason though startled me.

I heard him before I saw him. His thoughts were guarded tonight. I didn't like that on little bit. What was worse is I couldn't hear any of them.

True to form he started in taunting Alc the second he was with earshot of us. Even though he wasn't allowed on our side of the cage it didn't stop him from insulting me. Alc seemed calm and unaffected just sitting on his haunches inside the cage.

I knew better, I could hear him cussing him out. When Norris didn't get the reaction he was looking for he decided to make a show of getting ready.

While he did the same things as Alc he got booed, hissed, and growled at. I watched them all closely. I just didn't feel right. I have learned over the last few weeks to trust that instinct.

When the guy by the woman opened her purse and pulled out glasses. I thought it was weird, but when he fiddled with them and then handed them over to her.

I knew something was wrong with those glasses. I ran to their side to Quinn just before he opened the cage for Norris. I could feel magic in the air.

Alc was already at the entrance as he had seen me move. Eric was already next to me to defend me if Norris tried anything. I said it loud enough that all four of them heard me.

" She put those glasses on. They must be fake, I think it has a hidden camera and mic. I can feel magic around me."

What happened next scared me to death. Alc lunged at the gate so hard it moaned with the force he hit it with. Norris dove at me.

When Eric grabbed Norris by the neck in mid air. I felt him freeze. Eric couldn't move but his mouth was already securely around Norris' neck.

He tried to shake Eric off but he couldn't. I felt the magic around me stir more. It wasn't my magic. I looked over at the man and women that Quinn now had hold of with the help of another pack member. I screamed as loud as I could over the noise.

" Gag them and bind them in the iron cuffs one of them is using magic."

I felt my head spin and saw the ground getting closer. I just hoped I didn't hurt the babies. Janice screamed just as Jason caught me an inch or two from the concrete.

I took a deep breath as I felt the magic subside. Alc was still trying to get out. Eric was now pinning Norris who was growling and snapping at Eric.

Quinn quickly came over and opened the cage. Alc darted out and grabbed Norris by the neck dragging into the cage with him.

Slinging Norris to the wall he darted back to the gate growling to be let out. Quinn opened it up since Norris was knocked out.

Alc came over to me sniffing me and nudging my hand. When he licked my hand and face I heard his thoughts.

' Tinker bug I am so sorry that he got by us enough to put you in danger. I am glad you didn't get hurt. I am so proud of you for reacting so quickly.'

He retreated back into the cage where Quinn did indeed lock it. Jason helped me up. We went back to our side, while Quinn announced what was going on.

I watched Alc circle Norris like the predator he is. That shouldn't turn me on but boy oh boy did it ever. Still holding my arm I could tell Jason's mood had shifted. Just like him I wasn't feeling that dread anymore. The magic was gone.

Someone threw a bucket of water on Norris. He came to instantly. Growling he wasted no time in attacking Alc. He was fast.

When he lunged for Alc biting his back, the noise got incredibly louder. I could see Eric pacing wanting in the cage.

Alc took his huge claw and clawed his belly open. When Norris roared he released his hold on Alc's back. That turned out to be the first and last mistake he made.

Norris lept away from Alc and climbed the cage. Alc snapped at him but he couldn't reach him. When Alc finally backed off Norris jumped.

Alc darted at the last second. Both locked in on the other. Circling each other the panther roared when he prepared to jump again.

Alc growled and when he jumped they were both up on their hind legs snapping at each other's faces, their claws digging into their opponents shoulders.

Both weres we're snapping biting and drawing blood. When Norris backed off Alc pounced ripping his shoulder open. They bit and pawed at each other.

Alc pushed and backed the cat into the cage fencing. Norris jumped to the chain and lept over Alc to the opposite side of the cage. It looked like he was trying to find a way out.

He wasn't even looking at Alc when he struck. Alc ran towards him. Leaping ever so gracefully especially for someone his size.

Alc, landing on the cats back, quickly sink his teeth into his neck. As Norris tried to shake him off Alc dug his claws in. He must have hit an artery. Blood was pouring from his stomach.

When Norris lay down to roll him off Alc simple put his paws on the ground. Alc shook his head harshly and I heard the snap of his neck.

Still holding him by the neck he threw him into the wall one last time as Norris died and changed back into human form as he landed in a crumpled heap.

Alc roared in satisfaction while Quinn went in and verified Norris was finally dead. I almost ran in when I noticed the blood dripping from his fur and the limp.

Als was a bloody mess. At some point, that A hole had bit Alc's front leg the muscle was just hanging there. It looked like hamburger.

The bones are exposed and one bone appears to be cracked. To his credit he didn't act as though it hurt. I just wanted to run in there and heal him and take care of him.

Jason tugged on my arm, half pulling me from the cage. I hadn't even noticed I had moved closer. We went to the room followed by Eric.

He changed as soon as the door was closed. Pulling me into his arms his kiss was passionate and full of promise for later. Grinding his hips I broke the kiss panting.

At the sudden knock at the door we both changed back. 'woof' He barked at the door signaling we were ready. Eric was facing the door with me behind him when it opened.

Jason and Janice went to the other room. As I followed Quinn and Eric to the cage. I was nervous even worried.

But more excited that they were both finally treating me like an equal supernatural and not some weak human to protect and hide themselves from.

The moment the door was open I ran as fast as I could towards him. My claws scratching the concrete floor trying to find purchase.

I almost slid past him as I skidded to a halt. I'm not used to running on 4 legs yet. Heck the sound my claws made against the concrete was weird for me to hear.

He was panting but I swear he raised his eyebrow at my rush to get to him. I whimpered as I took him in. He had bite and claw marks everywhere. As if he read my mind he thought at me.

' You in a hurry there? I'm fine Tinker bug. I promise you I'll heal in no time. I need you to be my little submissive wife now. Just turn around stop waggling your tail and this will be over soon. Remember try not to move I don't want to hurt you.'

I want to give him a hug but yea no arms so I lick his cheek. I turn around trying to remember everything I ever saw about mating wolves on animal planet. What? I was curious when I had heard that the pack mated in wolf form at times.

I lay down with my tail curled up presenting him with my butt. Apparently I remembered the wrong stance as I hear Alc again.

' Stand back up. Put your ass in the air. I can't fuck you on the floor. When I mount you I will bite you neck to hold you still. I won't bite you hard. It's for show. I love you baby.'

I stand back up doing as I was told. I feel his paws a split second before he entered me. I don't know what I had been expecting.

Closing my eyes cause I so didn't want to see what was going on in front of me. I know it didn't erase what was going on. But hey if I close my eyes you can't see me. Childish I know but I can live with not knowing. Won't bother me a bit.

Maybe I should have asked more questions. It hurt at first. Not as much as I thought though. His bite was gentle as promised. The growls and howling he was doing was totally unexpected.

He was quick . To say it was enjoyable as when we're together at home would be a bold face lie. I'm glad I got to be here for him. Will I ever do it again? Maybe.

It isn't exactly sweet and loving like I'm used to from Alc. When he comes he doesn't pull out. He knows I didn't come so I guess he's trying to make me come.

I wish he could hear me like I can him. While I love my bear I'm just not as horny as he is and that's not good for my hoochie.

He feels even bigger in wolf form than his human form. That's saying a lot to cause he's huge. He releases my neck when he comes .

He dismounts me and I feel a tearing burning back there. He whimpers and licks me. It hurts and I pull away whining.

I see Eric scenting the air he can smell my blood. He growls at Quinn and goes back to the room we were in. When the gate opened up I ran for it with Alc hot on my heels. I was in pain now.

Fran opens the door for me. I see Eric had already turned back. He was in front of me as soon as the door closed.

He yanked Alc up by his neck before he could even change. I changed back quickly. Before either could do or say anything I had them both separated and suspended in the air.

I guess we're going to find out just how sound proof this room is. I was hurting and so not in the mood for this. I take a deep breath as a gush of blood comes out. I yell at them.

" DON'T. YOU DON'T GET TO YELL AT OR HURT HIM. HE DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE. LOOK AT HIM THE GUILT IS WRITTEN ALL OVER HIS FACE.

He's no more at fault for this than you are. I'm a small girl. You two are giants. Now I need you to heal me and him so we don't have to be in pain.

I don't want to fight with either of you. But get this through both of your caveman neanderthal Viking male chauvinistic heads.

I can't die either, just like both of y'all. Yes we can get hurt. But we will live through it. If y'all are gonna act like this every time I get hurtm

what exactly are you two gonna do when I push your giant babies out? All four of them. Cause I'm telling you now I will be in pain and most likely ripped open way worse than what he did.

You gonna beat up the babies for hurting me? Now I know you wouldn't but you both need to make nice."

I release them both and they're on me like white on rice. Eric has a wrist shoved in both our mouths before I could blink.

I watched the cuts and bites heal on his body. I felt myself knit back together as the pain subsided almost instantly.

When his wrists healed he went down on his knees and proceeded to lick every single drop of blood from me.

He gave new meaning to the saying tongue bath. Can I just say my husbands are a real sticklers for detail and they never ever leave a job unfinished or in my case skin unlicked.

I have never felt the need, love, relief and copious amounts of unbridled lust from them. I think they like it when I gripe them out.

Between the two of them I was the cleanest most sated I've been all day maybe ever. Course I gave as good as I got. Well almost as good as I got.

A/N WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. NEXT UP APOV AND EPOV BOTH HELP WITH BIRTHING SOME BABIES.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N SO SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN FOR EVER. I HAD INTENDED TO HAVE THIS OUT TWO WEEKS AGO. BUT MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK WITH THIS CHAPTER. I FINALLY GAVE UP AND REWROTE IT. IT IS NOT AS LONG AS THE ORIGINAL BUT IF I EVER FIND IT I WILL REPOST IT.

THIS WILL BE APOV AND EPOV WE WILL PICK UP AT THE END OF THE FIGHT THEN FAST FORWARD TO THE BIRTHS. THERE IS A LITTLE LEMONS IN APOV. AS WELL AS A TINY AMOUNT OF VIOLENCE.

THERE ARE MAYBE 5 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT TO THIS STORY. PLEASE READ AND ENJOY THE RIDE. THIS IS BETA'D BY CAROLINAGIRL96 ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN I OWN NOTHING MR. BALL AND MRS HARRIS DO. ** : )**

FIGHT NIGHT

APOV

I fucking hate this. I let him get to me. I knew he would try to bait me after the shit at the house. I tried like hell not to react to his taunts.

But thanks to Sook projecting everything, I heard every fucking disgusting perverted thing in that bastard's head. I knew Eric heard him too, just by the looks he kept throwing me.

That prick has pulled some crazy ass shit in the past. No wonder he aligned himself with Steve fucking Newlin.

I know that prick wants to rid the world of all supernatural creatures, but to fucking drag the rest of us out... exposing us to humans. You just don't do that shit.

Then he introduces him to a sorcerer. What the hell was he thinking? So he hated his fucking life. He brought it all on himself . A fast death is too damn good for him.

I wish I would have talked with Eric and had Norris made a vampire. Then we could torture him every motherfucking night for eternity.

But no, I had to promise to make it a fast kill, and that I would be gentle with her. That last promise is going to be fucking harder to keep than I originally thought. Shit.

He pissed me off bringing Orrian to the fight tonight. When he used his magic causing Sook to intervene and tried to expose what was happening here I was fucking livid.

I was having a hard enough time controlling the animalistic side of me, and lost it totally when that miserable excuse of a were lunged for her.

Thank fuck for Eric's quick reaction, I was stuck in the god damn cage going mother fucking ballistic as I had to watch helplessly unable to protect her.

Every animal instinct in me was on edge and demanding justice for what he was doing to each of my mates. I could only feel the need to spill his blood now.

The need to kill was tremendous, and I fucking let it take over. Every damn blow, bite and swipe that drew blood, drove me further into my blood lust.

That jack ass put up a hell of a fight. He fought just as vicious as I thought he would. Swipe for swipe. Blood for blood. But he was still no match for me.

I could feel our mutual hate fueling the fight. He knew he had lost when I landed the swipe to his belly. That's a killing blow no matter how long it takes you to bleed the fuck out.

Bastard still cheated every chance he got by climbing the cage to get away from me. Really? Did he fucking think time apart would calm me the fuck down?

His death was over far too soon to satisfy me. I felt almost cheated at not getting to tear into him more, and I barely restrained myself from ripping him to shreds worse than he already was as I sent him flying instead. Even after he was dead I wanted to rip him apart.

All I could do was pace and try to calm the fuck down. But the fucking scent of blood everywhere was not helping me get my animal instincts or my blood lust under fucking control.

I tried hard to control myself as I mounted Sookie. But my animalistic urges weren't happy with just the kill. When I smelled her blood I went nuts, hurting her even more.

I fully expected Eric's wrath, when we entered the room. I had heard him screaming at me to calm the fuck down in my own head.

Hell if the situation had been reversed I would have peeled his skin off and gutted his ass for hurting her.

Hell drawing her blood would had led to him being strung up as I removed certain body parts repeatedly as they regrew each time.

As it was I felt like a worthless piece of shit for what I had done to her. I knew there was a chance that what happened could happen but I still lost all control.

I knew I should never have fucking agreed to letting her in there with me. I should have let Quinn be my second and mate after the fight.

I was so damn lost to blood lust, had I mated with anyone else I most likely would have killed them. I was just as shocked as Eric was, when she defended me to him.

I know for a fact Eric was horny as hell at her show of power over us. Shit I was sporting my own wood with her show of dominance, at putting us in our place.

I watch Eric lick every single drop of blood off of our bodies. I pull her back flush against my chest. I need her to know just how sorry I am. I nuzzle her neck as I whisper.

" I … Tinker bug. Shit I am so fucking..."

Wrapping her arms back around my neck she turned and kissed my cheek, interrupting me.

"Shush. Bear, I know that wasn't this you out there just now. It was my decision to be here for you. Just as I said, I don't blame you and neither should you.

If someone's to blame then leave it where it belongs, on that lying SOB that has been a thorn in your paw for far longer than you are willing to admit to yourself.

He did everything he could to drive you nuts hoping you would make a mistake. He walked in there knowing that to win he had to cheat, get you off your game.

He miscalculated, and now he is dead and gone. You won't have to deal with him ever again. Unless, wait are ghosts or zombies real?"

I know she was trying to lighten my mood. I hug her tight as I chuckle out.

" No Tinker bug there are no such things as zombies. As for ghosts that depends on who you talk to, though I have never seen or heard a ghost before."

I inhale her scent deeply. It soothes me like no other. I feel Eric standing behind me as he reaches around me to fondle her breast. He chews on my neck as my hands work their way south as she continues on saying.

"Well good then. You have know idea how it upsets me to know that you are upset at hurting me even when you lose control and give into you animal instincts.

Especially when it is so much apart of your nature to protect me at all costs. I know you weren't you and that you love me.

I married you Alc, the Were, the man, the supe. I married all of you. Good or bad, but most of all my Bear I married you for being you.

You are the strongest, meanest, most protective, but fairest, sweetest, loving and the most gentle alpha wolf I have had the privilege of knowing.

Mm that feels so good. Don't stop. I need you both of you now."

I chew on her neck as one finger is thrusting in and out of her tight wet center. While my thumb is rubbing circles around her clit, I feel Eric slide around us to her front. I whisper in her ear.

" You my Angel always know just what to say to me. Let us show you just how we feel about you. Spread your legs for us."

Her moans and mewls are music to my ears. I feel his fingers next to mine as I continue thrusting them into her sopping wet pussy. She grinds into my thumb as her first release hits her hard.

Feeling her legs want to give out on her we levitate off of the floor. She doesn't even realize that we are floating as I enter her from behind.

She rides me with our help as Eric swallows her moans of pleasure. I feel him pulling her juices from her as I thrust up into her, using it to lube her clit.

It doesn't take long before I feel her walls flutter and tighten as her orgasm rips through her she milks mine from me as she screams.

"MMMM BEAR YESYESYESSSSSS YOU FEEL SOOOOO GOODDDDD!MMMMMMM"

I lay her back on my chest as she recovers her breath. I feel Eric grab my softening member as her walls release me and lick me clean.

He releases me with a pop, barely moving, he licks our lover clean from between our legs. He is stroking me hard again as he brings her to another climax with his mouth. She moans out.

" OH MY GOD ERIC YESSSSSSS! MORE GOD ERIC I NEED MOREYESSSSSS!"

I feel Eric place me between his legs as he thrust into her. I feel her juices coat my cock giving me the wetness I need as Eric fucks us both earning a moan from us both.

I tighten my legs around his thighs as she has her legs wrapped around his waist. I reach around her and rub her clit as he pounds into us.

He leans down as I lean up on one arm. Our mouths meet swallowing each others moans as he picks up his speed. I hear her moan out.

" I NEED YOU. BOTH OF YOU MMMM YYEEESSSSSSSS!"

I can feel more of her juices sliding down onto my cock as he stills and lines us both up. We push into her slowly as she is still so damn tight.

She holds onto his arms as we thrust in and out going faster as her moans increase. When she clamps down on us as her orgasm starts my sack tightens as I feel Eric's cock start pulse.

I bite into her neck as Eric bites her breast causing me to cum harder than I have in a long time. She is panting hard as I lick her neck clean.

Slowly I lower us to the floor where I call a stack of furs for us to rest on. I lay her down gently as I give her a slow kiss exploring her mouth.

When I feel the need to breath I release her mouth only to have Eric claim my mouth in a very dominate tonguey kiss.

When he licks my canines I nearly come undone. I release his mouth and pull him to his side as I grab him stroking him.

I lean over our love, taking him in my mouth letting him set the pace. It doesn't take long before he starts preparing me to take him.

I moan around his cock causing him to twitch, as I hear our little minx moaning. I feel her her hand stroking my hardening member.

When I am ready to take him. I give him one final lick as I turn around I hear her moan louder as I see her juices flowing out of her. I give her several licks as Eric works his way into my ass.

My moans have her close in no time. When I suck her bundle into my mouth she pulls my hair holding my head to her mound directing me where to go.

Flicking her clit with my tongue has her legs squeezing my head and her heels trying to pull me into her. His thrusts increase at watching us. Only adding to my pleasure.

I add my fingers to the mix thrusting them as she tries to buck. I use my other hand to hold her down. I find her secret spot and have her coming in no time.

Her moans of ecstasy set off Eric as he pulls out and finishes on my back. I crawl up her body kissing and nipping at her moisten skin. Fuck she tastes so damn good.

I roll off her to her side as Eric rolls to her other side. I feel her tiny hand stroke my already painfully hard cock. I moan when I feel his hand join hers in getting me off.

Thrusting into their hands I suck her nipple into my mouth licking and biting it into a stiff peak. I cum all over both of them, when I feel the sting of Eric's slap on my ass.

I am panting as I come down from my high, to hear them both kissing as I watch him heal her lower lips with his bloody fingers.

I call a warm wet washcloth to me and clean off both of their stomachs. Eric calls a cloth moving behind me cleaning up my back. He kisses me between my shoulder blades.

I circle her now swollen bellybutton. I feel a hand or foot push back as she laughs. I lean down laying a gentle kiss and stroke her belly with my finger. I hear her giggle out.

' Sttooppp that you turd. You know I'm ticklish."

Mmm a challenge. I see Eric move just as I look up at her face she starts to move when Eric grabs her feet tickling them and I start tickling her sides.

I love my Tinker bug to death but she kicks like a damn mule when shes being tickled. She's laughing and wiggling trying and failing at getting free.

She's grabs my head trying to pull me off of her as she threatens us in between laughs.

"SSSStoppp it! I'll pee on y'all if you both don't stop it right now. I mean it. I'm as serious as a heart attack. I know where you sleep.

I'll get you both back. I swearrrrrrrrr itttttttttt! SSSSTTTTOOOPPPP IIIITTTT! "

I stop long enough to look back at Eric. He has his smirk firmly in place when he raises his eyebrow at me. I smile and wink at him as I lean down and place a gentle kiss on her belly.

When she opens her mouth to say something I start blowing raspberries on her belly button. She's back to laughing and squirming as she threatens.

"Seriously. What are you like two? Stop it Alc! I mean it. What do you think you're doing? Don't you even think about it viking. I will hurt you bo..."

I hear more raspberries, as I look up Eric is blowing raspberries from her throat to her chest. She starts kicking me and trying to push him off of herself when she growls.

"Both of you stop it right this minute or you both will be the only ones changing poopy diapers that our babies make for as long as they're in diapers. I mean it"

We both back off like she zapped us. There is no way in hell I want to be on diaper duty with my sense of smell. She has her evil glint in her eyes.

Aw hell we pushed her too damn far. Fuck we are so screwed. She mumbles under her breath but we both hear her say.

" Good to know. {louder} You two are in the dog house busters. I was all sated and comfy and now you got me all worked up again. Both of you had better make it all better."

That is just what we did for the next several hours. When we rested we talked about anything and everything.

I found out that ass hat had that throne made so that when we hold court at Fangtasia in the newly constructed throne room we would all match.

Fucker smirked at me while Sook laughed when I threatened to only sit in it in my wolf form. He reminded me that I couldn't levy judgments as a wolf.

Her snickers only got louder when I threatened to mark my territory on each of the thrones making them unusable. I was pouting. So fucking what.

She reminded me that it is nothing more than a fancy smancy chair and that if I damaged them in any way she would let Pam design the next thrones.

I backed the fuck down when Eric shuddered and looked ill. When he told us about a house he let her decorate everything was a different shade of pink.

From the appliances to the cars. He said it looked like a Barbie house on steroids. I made the mistake of asking him how he knew what Barbies house looked like.

Let's just say Pam went through her second childhood already. She still has every Barbie that has ever been made as well as accessories.

Once we're through sating our lover, we finally left our room all clean and redressed. We found CC waiting for us. Every one else had already gone home.

Apparently we were in there for quite a while. With out missing a beat she launches in just like Godric and Eric do. Must be a vamp thing.

" OK he must of be spelled himself to look and smell differently to us. We never saw or smelled him enter the building or the woman. We smelled no magic. We let only 4 weres enter.

Once Sook broke the spell we could see them and have since removed them. Orrian isn't talking and the girl doesn't know jack about anything.

The frames had a video feed to a van about 3 miles down the road. Godric had already found them when he did a fly by to check for humans.

Turns out the woman and the two men in the van were Fellowship. They were to broadcast this fight to the church. There was live feed from the church in the van.

This church just so happens to be where the good Steve Newlin along with his whole congregation, happen to be hosting a impromptu news conference right then.

He was debating with Nan and we did some digging and it seems that he had hinted that there was other creatures out there to fear.

He ended it by saying that he was on a mission and that God told him of all these vile and evil creatures that he needed to rid the world of.

So Godric glamored the humans to believe that they never found the fight and that they don't know what happened to Norris and his friends.

Since we can't kill Orrian, Godric contacted Niall to see if he had any ideas as to how to prevent him from using his magic. Unfortunately he pulled a Houdini before Niall called back.

I was volunteered to wait for you three and bring you all up to speed. Though I didn't think it would take you all damn night to do what ever it was you three were doing. (smiling)

I swear rabbits don't fuck as often as you three do. We need to go, it's past dawn and I really don't want to have to deal with some one recognizing me."

She hooks elbows with Sook as they walk off to get in the car. I look around the warehouse for the first time. Hell looks like nothing has happened here.

There is no damn sign any fighting cage or even that a death occurred in here. We finally get to relax a little and have a bit of normalcy in our lives.

About fucking time. We are still in the honeymoon stage after all. Knowing what I know now I just wish that night could have lasted longer.

Godric did find out a lot before Orrian disappeared. Turns out Orrian was in it just for the money that Newlin offered him and Norris.

He owed quite a few debts and couldn't pay. Apparently our Newlin has a few skeletons in his closet, of the supernatural kind.

He admitted that he had long since known about witches and shifters. But he knew he would look like an idiot with out proof.

He sent out requests to the local covens to see if they would help him in the war against vampires and shifters in exchange for keeping them secret.

He hoped with them on his side that they would help expose us all and then sit back while the humans take us all out.

When Orrian approached Newlin he never corrected him that he wasn't a witch. He was negotiating with Newlin for money when Norris walked in.

he said that Norris lied and told him that there was only a small group of shifters left. That they were dieing off due to too many modern diseases.

Orrian talked as though he had a plan to even things out and hide the Supes that hadn't been exposed, after his debt could be paid off and he had some spending cash.

It wasn't exactly a great situation but like he pointed out he wasn't the one to expose weres or witches which is what Newlin believed he was. Hell I still don't trust him.

The next two weeks flew by. We all relaxed and acted like the newlyweds we were. It was perfect. No distractions, disasters, death threats, not even a single vision.

Before we knew it Thanksgiving was upon us and the girls were growing bigger everyday, and more out of control with their hormones.

I do not fucking remember Janice ever being this damn bad but I didn't live with her either. Hell any female in the pack was never this bad. We had a really nice but hormonal Thanksgiving. Nice for them hell for us.

All the weres at the house and all three of us changed and hunted the day before only to have the women tear us each a new asshole for getting mud in our fur and on their floors.

They insulted us further by refusing to clean and cook the deer we had killed. It wasn't a traditional Thanksgiving meal they all said. What fucking ever.

The bigger they get the less content they are. If I have to rub one more set of swollen ankles or hear them bitch about being fat. I'm gonna damn scream.

Apparently Jason doesn't do it right. Not to mention he's not sensitive enough to their swollen joints and a complete bastard for being a male.

Pam's the worst. She zaps first then cries about it later. Just because we decided to help each other out since there was three of them and three of us.

That doesn't mean I'm willing to do it all. Jason and Eric both need to man the hell up. I am not Pam or Janice's mate for Christ sake.

I am only Sookie's mate and not her only one either. Each of those damn women are never on the same page hormone wise. I feel like I'm being torn apart.

Each one wanting you on their side. Choosing sides was dangerous at best, deadly at worst. I learned that the hard way by being stuck to the roof for three hours for simply saying Janice didn't look as swollen as the day before.

Sookie didn't like the comment. Makes me want to sleep in the guards' rooms up stairs until the babies are born. Hell maybe till they are all born.

I just want to feel safe in knowing all my parts will still be attached when I wake up. Especially after what they did to Jason, poor bastard..

I get that they finally don't feel comfortable having sex. But that was just cruel and frankly uncalled for in my opinion. Not that I'd tell them that right now.

I know he's not the brightest bulb in the pack when it comes to common sense. But they both knew he was a horn dog when they married him.

Getting racked hurts like a motherfucker. I know it all too well. But I don't even want to know what it feels like to have them ripped off .(his words)

I still cringe and check myself when ever I see the poor fucker. They're called the family jewels for a damn reason.

I've woken up more than once to two if not all three girls fighting. Each one with the threat, if I don't pick their side I'll end up like Jason.

All the other mated men and non mated men in the house keep hiding when those three are on the war path. Chicken shits all of them.

When I hide they all whine that I don't care. But never a word about the rest of the men hiding. When the hell did I become Dr., Phil and Oprah?

Godric gets daily updates from Arlene. Hell I'm almost positive he's been having fun sending Newlin on wild goose chases.

For a 2,800+ year old vampire, he truly acts the age he looks. He not only has a very vindictive side but he can pull pranks you wouldn't believe. So damn glad he doesn't pull that shit on family.

Newlin's been seen at an all night deli opening that he thought was vampire owned. Why the fuck would a vamp own a deli?

Hell then he was informed that newly risen vampers were being reunited with their loved ones at a party Godric set up.

He got the address wrong and crashed a family reunion. They weren't real happy with him. Word is that some of the family members, all Gypsies placed a curse on Newlin.

The next party he crashed wasn't even Godric's doing. He had Intel that there was a secret supe party going on.

Dumb ass that he is got there just as the sun set. Most of the guests were Demon's and were's. The vamp's hadn't got there yet.

That fucker thought he had us about one and a half weeks ago. He surrounded a ball room full of reporters with silver, guns, and stakes. They were having their annual awards banquet.

Needless to say Newlin didn't like being on camera that time. I laughed my ass off as he ran into the room spouting his anti vampire hate filled words. Best footage I've seen in a long ass time.

It took a good ten minutes for him to realize there wasn't a vampire in the room. To say he looked like the clueless fuck tard he is would be an understatement.

The cake taker was when he and his soldiers of the sun descended on a bar mitzvah like locusts. I heard the Jewish community was suing him.

But the reporters had said that several angry moms had beat the ever loving shit out of their asses. The whole time Newlin was said to demand to be taken to the vampires in attendance.

When he crashed the Mayor's Ball, with guns, smoke bombs, and silver spray, I thought he would never see the light of day again. There were actual vampires there that had gotten sprayed and shot at.

Well, yea so they dove in front of said bullet to save the Mayor's wife. It was their job after all as security. The news made them vamps out to be heroe's against our local terrorist group.

The shocked look on Newlin's face when the guard got up and held his hand out as the wooden bullet pushed it's way out of his sternum, then giving it to the Mayor,

It. Was. Priceless. Absolutely fucking priceless as they hauled his ass off to jail. He didn't count on them wearing Kevlar.

Of course when he and his crony's broke into a Christmas party that some big wig company was throwing, he had all types of weapons with him that time.

That fucker had fire shooters and stun grenades that he used this time. When the Christmas tree went up in flames, every one panicked.

When the sprinklers were triggered and doused the flames, Newlin looked just like what he was. A drowned rat on a sinking ship. The film crew got a lot of great footage that night.

I'll say this, that shit head is persistent. Stupid, crazy, and gullible as hell but definitely determined in what he's doing. It just makes him more dangerous in the eyes of the law and us.

He's upping his game too. We all know that he is starting to look like the fool he is. I'm worried that this can and will make him even more unstable.

This last one got him arrested and held at the Federal level for being a terrorist group. I heard that he and his men have been unable to raise bail this time.

I know for a fact Eric owns the company that had the Christmas party he was arrested at. I know it was done intentionally too. Hell the cameras for that news show gave that away.

I mean who has a Christmas party before DEC 1st. Seriously. Them vamps are good with excuses though. The party was held early for editing of the footage. Even the CEO bought it.

Hell even Arlene's group left the Fellowship after that embarrassment. They cited he was crazy but I think Sook's suggestion had finally kicked in. Either that or Godric released them from his command once he finally had his fun.

Those three women of ours have made it their mission to see if they could buy every holiday decoration out there. Store or internet didn't matter.

We, as in all the men living here, had to put up ( read find a spot not all ready full ) all the decorations they bought or made. It was babies' first Christmas. They haven't been born yet.

Hell if it was in the wrong place, we got our ass chewed out. Even if that is exactly where they said to put it , it was still our fault.

It was hell on earth if they didn't agree. We got bitched, threatened and cried on till it was placed in it's proper place. They even got the non pregnant women crying and hiding from them.

The single men, yea they abandoned us after that, ( can't blame them a bit). Let me tell you it's scarey as fuck when a 26 year old 5 ft short preggo threatens a 900 year old taller than her vampire with the true death.

All because Aley implied, while she was dodging light zaps, 'Sookie at three months was bigger than the Virgin Mary on display outside at nine months.

First off it was a life size replica of the nativity scene. And uh hello, she is bigger. She's having quints for fucks sake.

Not that I told her that. I value my balls more than that, Then she went after Eric, for making the brat, threatening him with no sex ever again for making her.

Course I'm the lucky bastard that got to hear all about how unfair everyone was being towards her. All while she sobbed and hiccuped her way through a gallon of chunky monkey ice cream about being hormonal.

Jason that asshole keeps phasing out and hiding from their hormonal out bursts. Cheeky dip shit he is, gifted Eric and me that power only for Sook to take it away and bitch, moan and cry for two solid days that we didn't love her enough or we wouldn't hide from her like that.

After that Janice started carrying a base ball bat every where she went. She would swing at the air when he would disappear.

Dumb ass, stays invisible and just keeps hollering every time she lands a shot, he will never learn. All the while she's screaming that life's not fair that we can't carry the kids for a while.

Trust me they looked into it very thoroughly. I think they even contacted Claudine and Niall for a spell. Thank every God out there wasn't one.

I feel bad for what they're going through. And I would gladly carry them if I was able to. But yea thank fuck I don't have the right equipment. So fucking glad I'm a man.

We've been to the bar only once with the women. It was a fucking night mare. They made Vamps want to defect and fang bangers cry.

They may not have looked preggo at all or hormonal, but they damn sure acted like it. Even though some of the vamps knew that they were pregnant.

They still made a wide path to avoid their wrath. You know your wife is a scarey hormonal bitch when she can make old as dirt vamps turn tail and run with just a look.

But when we tried to go back the next week for a business meeting and court you would have thought we were killing them. They didn't want to go cause everyone was so mean to them.

Since then my role, if you will, has been to keep Sook happy while Eric tends to vampire bullshit. He only deals with Sookie when I have pack business to attend to.

Thank fuck he and I don't have much to deal with yet. Though right now I would much rather deal with an all out pack war than riding their bullshit hormone train.

Yesterday was the Sheriffs Ball. Everything went off with out a hitch. We all sighed with relief when it was over. We only needed to put in an appearance for that one.

Friday is the Black and White Ball. It is for all the Kings and Queens, Pack Leaders and mucky mucks to get together and pat each other on the back with a good job or another great year.

It's the last of the three balls we have to attend. But with Newlin incarcerated with the Feds and his church falling apart at the seams. We can breathe a little.

It's still a few days away, but the babies are due any time now. I know that Sookie's nervous about her vision. Even though I can't see Newlin trying anything like her vision now.

With the drastic drop in memberships at his church he could become desperate enough to try something. We're all still being vigilant and aren't taking any chances.

Hell right now I'm more worried that they're gonna go into labor all at the same time. Or even worse while we're at the ball. Now that would be a shit storm of epic proportions.

I roll onto my back as she snuggles into my side resting the babies on my stomach. These days it's her most comfortable position.

One arm is above my head as I rub her belly with my other while Eric rubs her back. Evidently I don't do it right and his stomach is way too hard for her to get comfy.

I get kicked awake every time when the babies want to play. I just don't see how she stands all the kicking and wiggling around they do.

They enjoy kicking me as much as they like to kick Eric in the face. Yes they know when his face is on her belly. Godric is the only one of us they won't kick.

He has spent hours talking to the girls' baby bumps. Often laying his head on their belly's to listen to ' min barns'. I just hope they can speak English when they start talking.

Just not what ever fucking ancient language Godric and Eric talk to them in. I don't think I'll ever understand his native tongue no matter how hard he tries to teach me.

A kick to the ribs brings me back to the present. Eric is spooned up behind her rubbing her back and chuckling. Sook giggles out.

" Bear. Where you been? The baby's have been really active this morning and you've been some where else. I told Eric I don't think it'll be long now. "

All I fucking heard was Bear and not long now. I start freaking the fuck out. I look at them both trying to will them to add some more damn information.

Shit they just keep staring at me like I grew a unicorn horn out of my head. What in the holy hell is wrong with them? Shit I finally find my voice and stammer out.

" What? When ? How long? Are you... pain? Do we need... call the Doctor call? How in the hell can you two be so fucking calm? "

I know, eloquent of me, but my brain to mouth filter took a fucking vacation. I rub her belly and I feel a tightness in her muscles that I haven't felt before.

Shit shit shit. That is a fucking contraction. She acts like she didn't feel anything. I tap into our bond just to check and I feel her discomfort then it's gone.

Well hell that didn't help. I look over to see if he caught it too. He looks like he's surprised almost confused. Shit shit shit. I barely catch Eric saying.

" My lover I told you to choose your words more carefully..."

What the hell? Is he fucking high? Drunk? I can feel her tense so I know his ass can. How in fucking hell can his ass be so damn calm? Clueless even.

Jesus fucking Christ he's supposed to be the one keeping me calm and he's acting like he's got Alzheimer's all the sudden. I feel her tense at his words as she snaps.

"Don't you tell me what to do or say. You big overgrown Viking sex god of a vampire a hole. It's not my fault he doesn't listen to what..."

If someone doesn't start telling me what I want to know I'm going to go bat shit crazy. Now shit head is backtracking like hell.

He knows as well as I do how hormonal she's been in the last few weeks. How hard is it to just kiss her ass till their born. Finally he apologizes,

"I am sorry my lover but I only meant that we're both nervous and worried about your comfort. I do not like seeing you in pain. Nor does Alc. If your..."

I can't take this any fucking more. We're getting no where fast. Someone's gonna need to be the sane one soon, and it's not gonna be me if I don't get some fucking answers soon. I growl out.

" Would someone tell me what the fuck is going on? Tinker bug you are in labor aren't you? Are you in any pain? Do you want or need anything? Do we need to call the Dr.? Please give me some answers one of you before my head explodes."

I am still rubbing her belly as the tension seems to leave her muscles once again. But the babies seem to be more active than usual.

She grabs my face, this is not going to be good. She's rubbing her thumb soothingly across my cheek with her hand cupping my neck as she replies.

" No I'm fine. Mostly. Just a few twinges...ugh..ohm.."

Just as I start to feel better I look at Eric and I see confusion, surprise, fear, and concern as he asks her the million dollar question.

" My lover you are in..."

WHAT THE FUCK SHIT? This so doesn't make me feel better. She's been hiding her contractions from us both.

He was supposed to monitor her feelings, and her body language since he is more used to separating himself from outside emotions in his bonds.

Where in the fuck has this ass hole been? He looks like he just joined us in the here and now. What in the hell is wrong with him? Is he freaking out too?

The look on her face is like someone getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar. So not good as she starts to explain to us. I reach for her again and I can't move, why can't I fucking move( growl)

"No. um well... Well yea kinda, sorta? It's been real irregular, kinda. Not really painful per say. More like I'd feel better if I could go to the bathroom.

You know like cramps sorta, only it comes and goes. I was gonna tell you both, I swear when it got worse or more steady."

Cramps and going to the bathroom do not sound like what I felt her belly do. It felt like every muscle drew in on itself. I hear her continue.

" Remember she said to call her only once they were 5 minutes apart and the labor was consistent, or if we all went into labor at once we could call her.

If you all start freaking out on me then I will get Godric to restrain you both from bothering her until I think it's time.

Now back to the beginning. I was, well we were laughing that the babies were using your back as a punching bag in between twinges. When I told them to stop.

You murmured 'that's okay babies it doesn't hurt daddy. Play if you want to.' and you rolled over as they started in again.

You're already spoiling them and they're not even born yet. They have Eric and Godric both wrapped around their little fingers already and now you too."

She giggles trying to lighten the mood. She fucking knows I'm gonna freak out. Deflecting us is so not gonna work this time.

There's more to what's going on or she wouldn't be freezing me now. Dammit! She must be close to giving birth. Shit shit shit.

She knows how the fuck I am in these situations. Just as I am about to say something that would possibly end in a fight with her. Eric asks.

"My lover, why are you holding me still and I am not wrapped around anyone's little fingers. Now will you please quit trying to ignore our questions and answer them? "

Wrong way to ask motherfucker. God I'll be glad when her hormones are under control again. Hell she's got that I'm gonna tear you a new asshole look as she starts.

" Oh no? Then how do you explain the pain in my butt prodigy of yours. Even Godric agrees with me that they have you wrapped around their fingers.

As to holding you still I just don't want y'all to go off half cocked, not that either of you could ever be said to have half cocks.

I mean you of all people know how scrumptious both of your cocks are. And they are big huge even, a gracious plenty you could say.

Both of you, really. From your gorgeous behinds, to you delectable front sides. Could someone turn the air on, is it getting hot in here? What ..."

I laugh quietly as she keeps trying to distract us. She looks like an angry kitten baring her teeth at a mountain lion.

Eric though, his ass ain't buying what she's selling. I can see the aggravation grow in his fucking eyes as he interrupts her.

" My lover, I will admit to spoiling my children. Now while you keep trying to ignore our questions. It only makes us both more determined to get the answers.

I already know you are in labor I can feel it in your back. I know you are in a great deal of pain for short amounts of time. Now do we need to call Ludwig? "

This is going over like a lead balloon. I feel her release me and Eric when he moves to get up. I lean up against the headboard bringing her up with me. I cup her face as I add.

" Tinker bug, it is not hot in here and you are being evasive and changing the subject. That being said we answered you when you asked us questions.

Will you please do us the same and answer us. Are your pains consistent? Do we need to call the Doctor now?

I felt the contractions in your belly. Please don't hide this from us. I don't want to overreact. But you aren't being exactly forth coming either. You are freaking me the fuck out. Please!"

She stares into my eyes. She knows me well enough to know all my tells. I wear my fucking emotions on my face when I'm upset. She needs to just come clean. Fuck.

I watch Eric pace beside the bed as she gathers her thoughts or musters some courage. Who the fuck knows at this point. It feels like fucking forever before she answers us.

"Don't freak out Bear. I am not hurting right now. Everything will be okay. I am sorry if I am scaring you both.

But it's not like I have a detailed itinerary. Jeez. You two act like just cause I'm a woman and I got the right equipment, that I'll automatically know what's gonna happen now.

Sorry to inform you, but I didn't get the memo of the what, where, when, or how this will go. So just cool your jets. Y'all will know when I know. Sheesh. We have plenty of time,(whispers) I think.

(louder)You,( point's finger in Alc's chest) know your the one who spoiled JC, to the point he expects to be given everything he sees on t v or sees his friends have. If either of you think of spoiling my babies like that..."

Her hormones are out in full force. She starts out almost sorry and ends up madder than a wet hornet as she continues,

"Well let's just say that the rest of my pregnancies will be by divine intervention and not cause y'all got me knocked up.

You both won't have me ever again. Am I understood. Don't test me on this I know where you sleep and I have no problem... OW!"

Shit she doubles over in pain as she nearly breaks my hand griping it. I can't tell if she's having a contraction or if the babies kicked her too hard. I ask her as I feel her belly for any contractions.

" Tinker bug what's happening? Was that just a kick or labor pains? Baby? Shit breath baby."

Eric kneels next to me laying his hand on her belly too. She pats my hand then his on her belly trying to reassure us. She looks up at us and says.

" I'm not sure but I've been having twinges since last night. But they were light and never consistent. Most definitely not like this."

He glances at me. Fuck me running. He is scared shitless. What the hell happen to him being the one in control. Shit shit shit.

She's been in labor since last night and she just now decides to tell us. What the hell is she thinking. This is not good. So fucking not good. He states the obvious pissing her off.

" My lover you are still hurting? What can we do for you?"

Sook rolls her eyes while she sarcastically reply's,

" Gee ya think big guy? Uh I don't know, how about you have them shoot out your dick. Let me know how that works for ya. "

He and I both cringe at anything shooting out of our cocks. She grabs my hand crushing it doubling over again she grunts out.

"Mm owwww that hurts Bear. Make it stopppp. Aauuggghhhhh ooooowwwwwwwwww!"

Fuck why me. I don't know how to make it stop. Shit now's she's crying. What the fuck did the Doctor say to do. Shit. Hell Eric's panic is rolling off him like stink on shit.

What the fuck happened to him being calm and cool under pressure.' I 'll be able to handle everything.' yea right. So much for that idea. I take the bull by the horn and say.

"Time her contractions. I'll go check with the Dr. I will be back soon. Don't let her out of bed."

He gives me this look like I'm stupid and says.

" And what do you suggest I time her with. I don't wear a watch, you do numb nuts. I'll call Ludwig you stay and time her."

He's the one to talk he's the vampire who can tell time by fucking instinct. Taking my watch off and handing it to him, I stand my ground and argue.

" You stay with her. Hell your the vamp use your sense of time, or just take my watch. I won't be gone long. You can tell by her feelings how long and far apart they are. Just keep her as calm and as comfortable as you can. I'll be right back."

He has an almost fight or flight look in his eyes as he looks at me as if I'm retarded and argues back,

" Why can't you stay with her? You're the human/ were not me. You've been around women who were giving birth not me.

Hell it's been over 1,200 years since I've been around anyone pregnant. I have never been around anyone about to give birth. We weren't allowed around when they gave birth in my human life much less as a vampire.

At the first sign of pain the men would leave, calling for the midwives and not return until it was all over. You stay. You have experience in child birth and what to do.

I'll call Ludwig and even check on everyone else. I'll get the birthing room set up and ready. I'll even send Aley up to let you know the eta on Ludwig and when to pop down to the birthing room."

That mother fucker thinks he's going to leave it all to me, he is high. There is no fucking way in hell I'm doing this without him to help.

I know enough that I don't want to be left alone with her. She gets pissed enough I could end up missing vital organs. I start to argue when Sook interrupts with a angry tone.

" Her is still here and still hurting. You A hole's get your crap together... Aaawwww ccccrrrraaaappppp! This is both of..."

A knock at the door stops us from arguing more, when Jason doesn't even wait for an answer. He barrels through the door like his ass is on fire. He rushes out.

" Pam, it's like she's broken somethin inside her. She says shes not hurtin but when she got outta bed she flooded the floor.

I know she's in labor but shit she tenses and growls at me every time I ask her if she's okay. If I go near her she threatens to slice and dice me till they're in college.

I'm worried about her cause she won't sit down and she gets even angrier at each pain. I'm afraid of what'll happen if she delivers standin up.

I hollered for Janice ta see if it was her time too. Ya know cause of what Doctor Ludwig said. I couldn't find her nowhere.

I called Godric to look for Janice and CC'c sitting with Pam. Dr. Ludwig's been called and she's meetin us all in the birthin room.

She wants us all down there right now. What ya grindin ya teeth for sis? That's not good on your teeth ya know. Are ya, oh shit... not you too?"

Well shit. That answered most our questions. Sook growls out. Fuck not good.

" Get me downstairs. You three are as useful as a rock being used for a floatation device. I swear by all that's holy y'all had better start oooowwwwwwww!"

I swear Jason's brain filter to mouth is stuck on stupid when he tries to get us fucking killed by asking her.

" Sis. Are you hurting? You really are in labor. Well hells bells this ain't... OOWWW STOP THAAATTTT DAMMITTTT! FUCK SIS THAT SHIT HURTSSSSS!"

Well hormonal in labor Sookie, is not one to piss off. She shoots bolts of lightening at Jason. Poor bastard brought it on himself.

Hell I feel for him but I am soo not getting on her bad side right now or ever. At least not more than I am already. Eric reasons with her as Jason throws up his shields, finally.

" My lover, he is only concerned for you. Please stop hurting your brother so that we can get you downstairs, that way the Doctor can check you out.

Please do not cry. We all love you and are only concerned with your health and the health of the babies."

And there go the waterworks. Shit no matter what we say or do she's gonna cry. I don't know what to do when she cries dammit.

She's like Niagra falls one minute, next she blows like Old Faithful, and I want to run and hide either way. She sniffles out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

" You don't care about me, you are only concerned with the babies. I am nothing more than a glorified pez dispenser to y'all.

I'll shoot them out one after the other then y'all will have what y'all want. But me I'll be the fat all stretched out one.

I'll just be laying there getting sewn back up after they rip me open from stem to stern. Y'all won't ever look at me the same way again.

(sniff ) I'll be fat and somebody's Mom from now on. You two a holes did this to me. This is all your fault. Ooowwwww

UUGGHHH AAAWWWW MMMM OOOOWWWW. Get me downstairs now unless y'all want to deliver them in here by yourself."

I lift her up into my arms, when she squeezes my neck hard through a contraction. I hear my bones pop and I know if I wasn't immortal already, she would have just broken my neck.

I kiss her temple. I hate it so much that she is in so much damn pain. Pain that we can't take away from her or seem to alleviate in any way. So I do what I do best, and say.

"Breath Tinker bug. Remember the breathing techniques that Dr. Ludwig showed us. Just know that we love you and I know that you're scared. But you will be the best Mom in the world.

You know if I could I would take the pain for you. I hate seeing you like this. So you squeeze as hard as you want."

With that I pop us downstairs where I hear Janice screaming and I hear the Doctor barking out orders to everyone. I lay Sook down on the bed and arrange her on her side where she is usually the most comfortable, as she grabs my hand. I ask her.

" Are you comfortable? Any pain? Do you want anything?"

Fuck what stupid questions. I sound like Jason for fuck sakes. She ignores my dumb ass questions for the most part, and responds.

" It hurts too much Bear. I've changed my mind I'm not ready to deliver. I'm scared. Please just make the pain stop and tell the Doctor I'm not having them today.

I'm not ready to be a Mom yet. I want to wait until she can find a drug to numb the pain. They can stay in there as long as it takes. AAAHHHH!"

I watch as Ames and Fran strap the fetal monitor on her. Dr. Ludwig checks her quickly. I hear a commotion in the corner of the room.

I look over to see Jason and Aley both suspended in the air with little bolts of lighting hitting his shield. Pam looks pissed and Eric is holding her down.

I see her zap him, sending him flying across the room. Aw hell the shit's about to hit the fan. I am so glad Sook is facing the other way and can't see what's happening.

I hear Janice cursing and crying as Godric and CC goes over to try to restrain Pam only to find themselves attached to the ceiling getting assaulted by her bolts of lighting too.

I see Eric blur back over there trying to keep her in the bed, as Sook screams out.

" BEAR MAKE IT STOP. IT FREAKING HURTS. TELL YOUR BABIES TO STOP MAKING ME HURT, OR GET THEM OUT RIGHT NOW.

BREATHE THROUGH THE PAIN. HA! YOU BREATHE THROUGH THE PAIN DUMBASS. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I'M IN PAIN IN THE FIRST PLACE.

AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW OOOOOWWWWWWWWW MMMMPHHHHHH UUUUNNNNGGGGGHHHH.

I MEAN IT MAKE THEM STOP OR YOU WON'T EVER GET ANY NOOK NOOK FROM YOUR SOOK SOOK EVER AGAIN. YOU GOT ME?

YOUR THE REASON WHY I'M LIKE THIS YOU KNOW THAT DON'T YOU? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN OVERGROWN 6 FOOT HUGE SEX MACHINE.

IF YOU WEREN'T SO FUCKING SEXY EVERY GOD DAMN MINUTE I WOULDN'T WANT TO JUMP YOUR BONES EVERY TIME I SEE YOUR SEXY ASS.

AUGH I HATE YOU SO DAMN MUCH RIGHT NOW. THIS IS SO NOT FAIR YOU GET TO LOOK ALL SEXY WHILE I LOOK LIKE I JUST RAN A DAMN MARATHON."

Damn who knew she had such a sailors mouth on her. If I wasn't so scared outta my mind right now I would be really turned on. Shit cussing on her just looks sexy as hell.

I wipe the sweat from her face, then go back to rubbing her belly. She wiggles and squirms trying to get comfortable.

I grab the ice chips just as another contraction hits. She grunts through the pain as I try to sooth her through the contraction.

When I try to offer her some ice chips. She glares at me and sends the cup flying hitting Amelia in the face, ice going everywhere.

I must have stayed too damn quiet for too long. Shit the looks she's giving me just has me scared shitless as to what she'll do next.

After seeing the light show from Pam and the constant crying my sister is doing, I am afraid that Sook's head will explode any second from the near constant changing of emotions.

I'm afraid to ask for my hands back since she has broken most of my fingers. It seems so weird that such a tiny person could be that fucking strong.

Thank fuck she wants Eric now. As she always seems to be sweeter and less like a lunatic when he's around. Though I won't hold my breath as she screams for him.

" DAMMIT IT HURTS. YOU ARE SO NOT HELPING ME. YOU ARE AN ASS IF YOU THINK I'LL EVER LET YOU NEAR ME AGAIN.

IT WOULDN'T HURT SO FREAKING MUCH IF Y'ALL WEREN'T SUCH FUCKING GIANT REDWOODS. THESE BABIES ARE GOING TO BE HUGE.

YOU WON'T MAKE THEM STOP HURTING ME. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW IT FEELS TO TRY TO PUSH A WATERMELON OUT THROUGH AN OPENING THE SIZE OF YOUR PINKY.

YOU ARE JUST ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY USELESS TO KNOW WHAT NEVER MIND FORGET IT .

WHERE'S MY ERIC? IF YOU WON'T MAKE THEM STOP MAYBE HE WILL. ERIC? ERIC? ! DAMMIT ERIC GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW.

YOU HAD BETTER MAKE YOUR BABIES BEHAVE AND STOP HURTING ME OR YOU WON'T EVER SEE MY HOOTCHIE AGAIN!

DO YOU HEAR ME VIKING. ERIC! ERIC?! DAMMIT QUIT HIDING FROM ME YOU OVERGROWN VAMPIRE VIKING A HOLE! MAKE THEM STOP. OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

Aw hell! I feel something wet on my leg. Shit shit shit! I holler for Ames to grab some sheets to change the bed. When I pick her up she growls at me. God help me. What the fuck is keeping Eric.

As I lay her down I see Eric approach. Finally.

She grabs my hand breaking several if not all my fingers as a really hard contraction starts. Crying out as I wince out.

" Tinker bug breathe. Hee hee ho hee hee ho. Breath through the pain. Your doing great. Just a little longer..."

I watch the monitor closely helping her breath just like the Doc showed me. When she takes her cleansing breath. You don't have to be telepathic to know how pissed she is when she throws the ice chips again. She hisses out.

" No I want some damn pain killers. Lots and lots of drugs. I want your and Eric's dicks on a pike. I want the babies to come out and not have to suffer..."

I catch Eric out of the corner of my eye cringe at the impaling our dicks on a pike comment. If I wasn't scared shitless at her making her threats come true I'd laugh my ass off at the look on Eric's face.

I don't think I have ever heard her curse as much in her entire life as I have heard come out of that mouth since her hormones went haywire.

I feel her belly tense as the needle starts to move on the monitor. She squeezes my hand re breaking my fingers again.

As I help her with her breathing Eric sits behind her and rubs her back then wipes the sweat from her face. As bad as she's hurting and as mean as she's been she is still beautiful.

Between the cursing and snarky snide comments arguing with Eric. She accuses him of lying cheating and being a general asshole.

I personally don't see how in the hell he's even had time to cheat. I mean shit she would have known that shit right away. For that damn matter I would have smelled it.

I stopped trying to interrupt her. My hand hurts bad enough. I need everything else attached and unharmed. Threats are one thing but the closer to delivery the more I think she'll make good on her threats.

Every time he tries to say something even apologize she bitches him out. When he backtracks she seems to get even more pissed off. Hell she seems to be getting worse. Fuck I wish the Doc could have found something that she could take to calm her ass down.

I can hear the pops announcing the fairies arrivals. I glance up in time to see Gran's smile falter and that look of you are in deep trouble take over her face.

At hearing her her full name cross Gran's displeased lips in a voice that you did not reply to. I hear and see Sookie cringe and whimper.

She look like a scolded puppy would at having a rolled up news paper waved in their face. Gran was always good and putting you in your place. I was on the receiving end of that face more often than I cared to be.

When she berates Sookie chewing her a new asshole, I am real careful not to show how relieved I am that Gran's here. I don't want to piss either of them off. Tinker bug might actually be less bitchy now.

At the very least the threats to my body parts will cease. When she fucking cries softly as she apologizes to us, after letting go of my hand,. I bend over a kiss her temple as I wipe away her tears and rub her belly. I murmur.

" I know Tinker bug. I love you. No matter what. I only wish that we could aleviate the pain for you somehow."

I slip her some ice chips when I hear Godric chuckle as he comes over and then proceeds to glamor her with a suggestion type trance that makes it easy to reverse once she has had the babies.

Thank fucking God. Or well anyone else who's listening up there too. My girl won't be in pain any more.

I listen and look around for the first time since Eric came over. I notice that both Pam and Janice are laughing their asses off. Well hell looks like Godric glamored them all. I look back over to see Janice baring down when I hear her grunt out a loud snort. Shit way more than I wanted to fucking see.

I look over then to see Pam fucking smiling.

Holy fucking hell I think I must be fucking dreaming. Either that or we have been transported to the god damn twilight zone. Pam hasn't fucking smiled in weeks.

This is the most fucking docile these three have been in weeks... hell months. Shit why the fuck didn't he fucking do this shit weeks ago. We could have all been spared living in hell.

When her first contraction hits after Godric did his thing. I was fucking amazed. The difference between her attitude is night and day to all her previous contractions.

I hope like hell it sticks. If we go through with having more kids. I'm going to fucking insist Godric glamor her. Daily if necessary.

Looking down on my mate as the Doctor examines her and give us our final instructions I am blown away by what I see. She is still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen even though I know she wouldn't agree with me right now. But then again that's just the way she is.

I still can't believe that all this is happening. I had long since accepted that I wouldn't ever have a cub of my own.

I feel her tense as another contraction starts. I breath with her through it and sure enough she giggles the whole damn time. Yep like this Sook way better. Much less terrifying.

Laying her down I give her a few ice chips to keep her mouth moist. I rub her shoulders. I can tell by the tense look on Eric, he can feel her pain. I lean in and say.

" You my beautiful are doing much better. I am so glad that it worked. I hate to see you hurt even if you can handle it.

Call me a stubborn or pigheaded what ever you want to but it hurts me to see you in pain. If I haven't told you lately that I love you then I'm sorry. You should be told that at least hourly."

I feel her contraction begin again. As she smile and laughs through it, Eric though is showing concern and worry. I check the monitor and I don't see any difference in the intensity of the contractions.

It doesn't take long to realize he's worried about what he feels through the bond. I knew he was pulling pain from her and monitoring her pain level with his blood.

But I had no fucking idea that he could feel so much even the need to push. Damn I'm so glad he's the one to monitor the bond.

We giggle our way through several more contractions. Each of us laughing right along with her. When I hear Ames say.

" Okay Sook you're crowning. It's go time guys. Count to 10 push 20 off then 10 push again then you guys catch your breath while I reassess."

At her next contraction I pull her up with Eric's help as she gets in a sitting position. She giggle snorts as she pushes while I count down.

" OK ready push for ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN, relax ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN, ELEVEN, TWELVE, THIRTEEN, FOURTEEN, FIFTEEN, SIXTEEN, SEVENTEEN, EIGHTEEN, NINETEEN, TWENTY push ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN, rest you did great."

She moaned and giggled till Tori Lee Elizabeth Herveaux-Northman arrived. Our little princess was the spitting image of Eric and Sook.

But she has her mothers stubborn personality already. Refusing to cry no matter what Ames did. She just whimpered and growled as I counted ten perfect little toes and fingers on my perfect little girl. A true beauty like her Mother.

I watched Eric's eyes follow her Aunt as she carried our daughter to be cleaned and checked. He even growled a little.

I heard a yelp from across the room. Looking quickly I smiled at my sister and brother at the arrival of Jason Joseph Stackhouse-Brigant.

As I hear Ames voice we start all over again and soon our Love blesses us again with our son hollering his way out of his Mom.

Sebastian Earl has mine and Sookie's features but definitely Eric's body style. Long and lean with all his fingers and toes. And all three legs. One hell of a handsome boy.

As Quinn scooped up our boy I heard the monitor go off and Sookie grunt out.

" I can't I'm too tired. I need time to rest. Ugh! You damn Herveaux- Northman men are impatient little butts. "

We both smiled as we got her into position. I continued to count down for her as Eric sent her strength and helped her push.

Johann Zander was in a hurry to greet us apparently. He wasted no time in coming out and announcing himself to the whole room.

My son has a strong set of lungs on him. He resembles me a little more than his brother does. But you can see Sookie's lips and chin proudly displayed as we cut his cord and count ten little fingers and ten little toes and one two three yep. Now that's my Boy!

I watch Lala as he carried Jo over to Claude. I smile as he wails all the way there and at getting wiped down only to hush as Gran goes over and coo's at him as Aley picks him up. Already a ladies man.

I hear another loud laugh as Pam has her first girl Coribeth Marilyn. You can tell by the scowl already attached to her adorable little face who this baby girl will take after.

I hear Janice crying. When I look over I can see they're happy tears. I watch as Jason holds Anthony Jeffrey. He looks just like JC did when he was born.

I heard Pam shout as Catherine Lizettee was announcing herself. Crying loudest to be heard over her brother. Their already competing with each other. She is truly Pam's daughter

As the minutes pass I get more and more worried about our youngest. Her heartbeat is just as strong as ever. Sookie has been laying here with her eyes closed. Giggling every few minutes.

Finally Ames goes and gets Dr. Ludwig. Poor Sookie is so tired that she just doesn't seem to have it in her to push any more.

The Doctor verifies she's turned the right way as Eric pushes on Sook's belly every time he feels her need to push to coax Little Mel down the birth canal.

Soon Ludwig has the forceps out and I lift a nearly lifeless Sookie up as I encourage her to push as hard as she can as Eric continues to help her push and Ludwig pulls with the forceps.

Melikia Anna is by far the smallest baby I have ever seen. Tiny like her Momma. We should have known she would be the stubborn one just like Eric.

She came out in her own sweet time, quiet with a smile for her Dads. As we cut her cord I felt it. Remembered what Piathia had said.

" She will return to you. She is your soul mate. Such an old soul is she."

My smile hasn't left my face since my little ones started coming into this world. I just can't believe it. I'm a DAD!

BIRTHDAYS GALORE

EPOV

I'd like to say that since the coronation life has gotten better, safer, and easier. Only in the loosest sense of those words is that even close to being true.

Granted Alc had his fight with Norris who was supposed to already be dead. Something that I will look into at a later date.

But Alc damn him, at the time I wanted to kill him when he hurt our mate. Hearing his thoughts screaming at me did not help me at staying calm what so ever.

But after thinking about it and replaying everything. He did better than I would have given the circumstances we we're in.

He restrained himself quite well. I have heard of the women who were brought in to be mated with, end up being killed after a fight between weres with that much bad blood.

Godric and I both had a lot of fun at the FOTS expense. Not that I would admit to anything but well let's just say I haven't had this much fun since the humans started documenting historical events.

Of course after the fourth time of sending them false information, and watching them make fools of them selves. Godric decided that we should be more careful how we set them up.

Newlin was getting desperate and we all know what happens when someone gets desperate. Godric did not want to feel responsible for any human casualty.

Especially after he shot at the Mayor's wife. If Newlin decided to start delivering on his threats of death and bombings to all who converse and tolerate the demon spawn, we will all be in a world of hurt. I however wanted to continue to make a fool of Newlin in front of his human peers and of course the news media.

They were always so helpful. Nothing like owning your own news channel. Not to mention several companies that will do whatever you say when you say.

No one will ever say having a CEO willing to jump thru hoops isn't entertaining. It really is, especially when Newlin is the surprise guest speaker.

Not that he knew that though. I doubt he would have gone in guns blazing if he had known. Oh well my bad. My only regret was ruining their Christmas party.

I stopped fucking with Newlin after that. That Dr. Ludwig had said their hormones would likely get worse the closer they get to delivery.

If they get much worse there won't be anyone left speaking to them, much less living with them. As it is they don't go out anymore.

They say it's because everyone makes fun of them. Thing is as much as I wanted to kill the offenders for making fun of my lover, she was acting crazy.

She was very hormonal but didn't appear pregnant. What did she expect the vermin to say? You can't go up to someone who thinks you're fat and bitch them out for it.

Pam had to be commanded not to drain one vermin for calling her cranky. When they all three went after Thalia we left.

Even I didn't want to see what Thalia would do to the vermin after my mate and her hormonal sisters, lit into her for growling at a man who got too close.

Even my balls aren't that big. The Goddesses must use pregnancy hormones as a punishment for all men just for being men.

Seriously, my master has had to command me twice in the last week not to speak my mind to them at how irrational they are all being.

I can understand that their body and every fiber of their being is going through a change at an accelerated rate.

But why for the love of Odin is it my fault that they're all acting as though they lost any common sense or the capability of being rational or even sane at any given time.

Everything is done either to excess or fought over till no ones happy and speaking to each other. I really feel for the females here.

They are getting trashed for being female. Two of which will never have children but are still subjected to the hormonal out bursts.

I now understand why the men in my village left pregnancy, and birthing solely to the women to handle by themselves.

We tried to not interfere with them once they were with child until after the child was born. I always thought it was to insure the baby's health. Now I'm not so sure.

Jason that poor bastard has it double. I had to hide all the weapons and command Pamela not to purchase anymore weapons or use them to hurt any one until after she regained control of all her faculties.

She cried that I didn't love her or I would beat Jason to a bloody pulp for just being a man. I have had to put out more than one fire between Aley and the girls.

Aley loves to tease and see how far she can push but if she keeps it up I won't be able to save her from all three of them.

It has gotten so bad that I look forward to court and state work, just so that I have the excuse to not be here caught in the crossfire.

I remember that my father and I went a viking when my mother was pregnant with my sister. Though somehow I don't think she was this bad. At least I hope not.

I have watched each of the men living here be ripped a new asshole for no reason. Only to have to spend hours to days listening to the women cry or apologize.

I have wanted to kill Alc on more than one occasion. It seems he is always missing when the woman's hormones choose to erupt.

Hell most of the men including Godric seem to be hiding at times. I thought I was going to have to separate my mate and Godric when she lay into him.

In all the time I've known him I have never heard anyone human or supe speak to him like that and live to see the next day.

The other women have it as bad as we do because they get ridiculed for not being pregnant. They don't know how tough it is.

They have been threatened to be ended for just being skinny. Godric sent CC to NOLA for two days to handle a state concern.( she escaped my Sookie's wrath.)

I was all packed and set to go. But no that would have apparently been read as abandonment by my Sookie. She cried for three hours until I told her I wasn't going.

She felt so guilty that I stayed for her, and cried for another three hours. I can't win no matter what I do or say it seems.

No matter how much or how little Alc hides from her wrath. He never seems to get attacked by her roller coaster ride of hormones. This is just not fucking fair.

My lover's powers are getting almost too strong. I have found guards and even the servants upstairs as well as our family, suspended in mid air or held to the ceiling unable to move or scream.

Needless to say we have lost quite a few guards and servants. I can't even blame them. Who wants to be tossed to the ceiling and frozen there for no reason. ( in their minds anyway)

It's not like we advertised our powers or well we aren't supposed to. Apparently that doesn't apply when someone thinks badly of you.

When it first happened I questioned my Sookie about it and found myself pressed against the ceiling unable to move.

Thank the Gods that Godric came in at that precise moment and diverted her attention while diffusing the situation and getting her to release me.

Thing is she is never any where near them now when we find them. Gods be praised that Jason has now learned the power to reverse hers.

All though he's been harder and harder to find lately since Janice started carrying a huge stick around with her.

All three have tried all of our patience bringing some past the breaking point with each passing day only to cry out an apology and ask that we ignore their hormones.

I am not sure how much longer I can take it. What scares me the most is that we will go through this at least 3 more times according to Alc's dream.

Why any sane man or supe for that matter would willing go through this more than once is beyond me. They deserve a medal for surviving the pregnancy.

It truly amazes me that every man or supe who survives pregnancy hasn't gone bald headed, or isn't drooling in some corner mumbling to themselves about hormones.

I almost laughed when Alc approached me a week ago and asked me to monitor her when the time comes, the poor prick was freaking out after being pressed to the ceiling all morning.

He knew I had never witnessed a live birth in my 1200+ years. So when he cornered me and pressured me into agreeing to be there with her during their births, I was impressed.

If I didn't know better I would have thought he has been taking lessons on how to manipulate me from my children and master.

I have gone over that conversation in my head countless times. The more I replay it the more I think Alc is trying to insure I do all the work.

That won't be happening. I watched several movies like 'what to expect when you're expecting.', and we are all equal partners it this. He's gonna pull his weight just like me.

After all if she is going to be as they say a pain in my ass then he can very well share in that pain with me. I wasn't born last century after all.

I have been downloading as much of their hormonal out bursts that has been recorded. I have every intention of showing them just how crazy they have been.

Of course I'll wait until I know for sure that they are back to their normal selves first. I hope that by showing them this it will help them with the rest of the pregnancies we will go through.

I shut down my computer and leave all my paperwork to finish later as I head up stairs to my mates. Just before I head down the hall I hear Godric's soft voice as he starts.

" I didn't want to bring this to you with everything you have going on at this time. But I feel that it is imperative that you, as the king know what is occurring in your Kingdom."

I look at him to continue. He has a look that I have never seen on his face. His eyes show his age and his wariness and caution as he continues.

"My child, we have a real problem that involves several states and missing vampires from last night or today. At first it was thought to be a mixture of draining s and runaways.

But the circumstances are too similar to not viewed as a threat to our kind. They appear to all be young vampires with no makers or have been released.

A few entire nests have been taken. All have disappeared during the early morning and throughout the daytime leaving no trace behind.

At first when I contacted the monarchs of the surrounding states, they too had dismissed them as draining s or runaways.

Once I informed them of ours and the others they were alarmed that so many were missing. Eric there are 97 missing vampires in 11 states.

In your 3 states alone 39 are missing. We do not know at this time how many if any have met the true death. But the numbers are alarming.

I took the liberty of having Quinn coordinate the were packs with the sheriffs in each area to search for any clue as to who might have them if they are still alive.

The sheriffs have been told to check on each vampire in their charge once at sunset and again at dawn and to know where they are resting.

We have informed each sheriff to go to ground in a different place each and every night until further notice. They are to provide assistance to those who need it.

If the vampires do not have the money for several safe houses they will be encouraged to seek shelter with were packs who can defend them if necessary.

The Monarchs and Pathia will be here day after tomorrow night to meet with you and to see if we know anything new or a way to help.

I have requested the weres infiltrate the Newlins church. To try and sniff out anything amiss. If Orrian is helping them to kidnap the Vampires we only have a short time to get them back.

Hopefully they are feeding them or at least they were well fed when they were taken. If not it won't matter who took them or who has them.

If one baby vampire doesn't get fed and drains another vampire it will cause a war we won't be able to cover up. A vampire high on another vampires blood is disastrous.

With that many young lings gathered in one place blood lust would run rampant. We have at best four or five nights to get them all back or face a war we will not win or recover from.

The last time war broke out between the humans and the supes we almost wiped out each other. As it was, entire species were wiped out of existence. Human and supe alike.

I was only forty vampire years old when it happened. Most thought that the Gods were angered with them and sent us to kill them.

It was then that I learned to bury myself in the bottom of the rivers and side of mountains. The humans were primitive but scared and smart enough to learn and adapt.

When they learned we couldn't be in the sun they would dig us up. When they learned a stake would kill any of us. They would stab spears into the ground.

The only difference between now and then is there are more humans and they have a lot more resources and technology at their disposal.

I will keep you appraised of the situation. If you have any further suggestions please notify King Stan of Texas or myself.

Let Alc know that he may need to command all the unwilling weres under his command to assist us until the threat has been eliminated.

None of our spies have any knowledge of the missing vampires. Newlin was released two days ago. If this is him then he is not telling any of those in his chain of command.

I fear that we may have pushed him too far. He has become increasingly violent over the last few weeks. I will let you know of anything new."

This is not what we need right now. I turn and walk away from him with out another word. I walk past Pam's room when I here her growl.

I do not know what he has done now but he had better not faze out on her. She has a memory like a vault. She will remember everything he's done and take her revenge later.

As I close the door I can see Sookie wiggling in her sleep as Alc is on his side snoring as the babies kick his back.

I slip into bed behind her as she sighs and Alc rolls over shifting her closer to me. I love my mates more than I thought I would ever be capable of.

Even though we have abstained from having sex since shortly after Thanksgiving. She said it made her too uncomfortable for any position that we tried.

We both knew it wasn't the whole truth but we didn't press her. Even Alc and I have chosen not to partake in our own pleasures. Even when she insisted that she wanted us to.

Most of our time now spent in bed seems to be well choreographed movements to keep her comfortable. She needs at least one of us just to help her to roll over these days.

Alc though he is bigger chest wise than me is apparently softer than my rock hard pecks and abs. Her words. Just as I give better back rubs apparently, and he's better at belly rubs.

I have been checking her periodically since the last check up when Ludwig said she was dilated to two and could go at any time.

It took Janice to explain what the hell that troll meant. She is the most insufferable being. It is as if she lives to aggravate and confuse me to no end at each visit.

I spent five hours on the internet reading up on what a mucus plug was and why my lover would need to lose one. I saw far more than I ever wanted to.

I now wish I had not promised to be there for them both. This may be totally natural and happens multiple times a day, but not to me it hasn't.

I woke up to My lover wiggling again. As of late she never seems to be able to get comfortable or stay that way for long.

I feel the babies moving more than usual. I feel her tense in her back. I make a fist rubbing with the right amount of pressure just in line with her hips below her tailbone. I hear her purr out.

" Mmm I'm sooo glad you are awake viking. Your babies don't seem to want to let me sleep much. All they seem to want to do is play.

They have been kicking the crap out of Bear's back for at least two hours now. Every time one settles down the others seem to wake him/her back up.

I swear they're using his back as a spring board to see how far they can jump around. I don't see how he can still be asleep with all their kicking."

I smile at my lover. She seems content just uncomfortable, which she has been for weeks now. I chuckle out,

"He does sleep soundly. I can remember during his college years being hell to wake up to let me out so he could lock up just before dawn.

I used to tease him that it was easier to wake the dead than him. He would always grunt and just rollover. I often wondered if that was normal or just him.

That is until I met your brother at the house. I would have sworn Alc had a problem waking. I went over two nights in a row and you brother was face down on a couch in the same position and the same clothes both nights.

I was curious enough to ask if he had even moved. I would have thought him dead if I couldn't hear his heart beating.

Alc and Quinn both said that was normal for him. I was surprised to say the least when he got up and walked to his room still snoring only to come out a half an hour later wide awake."

I rub her belly and then go back to rubbing her back as she says.

"You think he's a sound sleeper now it's nothing compared to when he was a teenager. I thought him and Jason were having sleeping contests.

You know to see who can sleep the longest and the soundest. My Gran used to say a nuclear bomb could go off next to them and neither of them would stir enough to roll over.

But you stick Grans biscuit and gravy under their noses and they would be wide awake in seconds.(laughing) Only to pass out from eating themselves into a food coma. Those two have slept enough to be caught up till the year 2250.

I swear I don't know how Gran did it sometimes with all us kids. She took in any and all who needed her and a place to stay.

When I told her that I could sleep better around Alc and Janice than alone. She never batted an eyelash that her ten year old granddaughter wanted to sleep with a fourteen year old boy.

She knew just how hard it was for me. When Jason found out that Gran was letting them sleep with me he threw a hissy fit that he wasn't included.

He knew why they were sleeping with me but he still felt left out. It took Janice going in there and sleeping with him... that pervert. Oooh just you wait... "

Kissing the top of her head I laugh at her brother's teenage hormones as she shifts again tugging on Alc's side to get him to roll over. I laugh as she snickers.

"Roll over Bear the babies need their pillow so they'll go to sleep. Momma wants to rest for a while too. I swear he's like having a trained lap dog in your bed .

You say move, and he complies without ever waking. Just you wait till he's on night shift for feedings. The way he sleeps he's gonna have to stay up all night just so he's awake to hear them.

It won't be long now and those babies will have him well trained. He's already spoiling them rotten with what he's bought them. You haven't been any better.

If we're going to have any chance of disciplining our babies through positive rewards then you both will have to stop with the spoiling. Ugh help me roll him over."

I check her and she still feels uncomfortable. But I sense no pain from her. I whisper to her,

" I am sorry that they are keeping you awake my love. Soon this will all be just a memory. They will be out and wiggling in their own cribs. You will be able to get a full night sleep once again."

I pull on his arm to start him moving. Alc rolls over getting into position so that Sookie can rest. He must have still heard us talking I hear Alc mumble out.

" That's okay babies. It doesn't hurt Daddy. Play if you want to."

I laugh at him, he's still so out of it. His eyes are barely open, he looks more like someone fighting sleep than trying to wake up. She just winks at me as she giggles out.

"Bear. Where you been? The babies have been really active this morning and you've been somewhere else. I told Eric I don't think it'll be long..."

If I couldn't read expressions or feelings I still would have known that she just freaked him out. Panic was written all over his face.

I felt her tense at his quick succession of questions. None of which were even a complete sentence. I notice his eyes widen when another contraction starts.

She is either still not feeling any real pain or she's really good at hiding it. I try to levy a joke to get him to calm down when I feel my masters call.

Apparently I pissed off Sookie . It wasn't my intention so I try to apologize. Only to have Alc start in with his questions again.

I feel her tense again and this one is sooner and stronger than the previous ones. Checking the bond I detect a tiny amount of pain, but it is gone before I can zero in on it.

I feel my masters call again along with Pam's pain and worry. Repeating what I had heard to make sure it was correct was met with a mirage of emotions from my tiny warrior princess.

As she admits to her contractions I am hit with my masters call with curiosity, and concern. Just as Aley's call comes to me urgent and full of distress.

But I get a sharp pain and anger with hurt and fearfulness call from Pam. It is so overwhelming that I try to get up to go to them only to find I am being held in place.

The urge to go to my children is getting stronger. I feel her sudden pain as if it was my own. I try not to sound accusatory or even upset when I ask her.

" My lover why are you holding me still and I am not wrapped around anyone's little fingers. Now will you please quit trying to ignore our questions and answer them?"

Apparently I pissed her off. It was getting harder and harder to stay in the here and now with so many pulls. I felt like I was having what humans would call a panic attack.

I try once again to get her to answer our questions all while Alc lays there acting like a mime afraid of his own shadow.

Growling at the pressure building as their calls continue to go unanswered. My patience is all but gone when I spring from the bed as she releases me.

I can feel her contractions getting stronger and closer together. I know that Pam must be in labor too from her growing call to me. I feel like a caged lion pacing the room. I promised to stay by my lovers side. But my children and makers call are crippling me.

I can barely contain myself and not pop to their side when Pam and Aley both send me fear with their call. The only thing to stop me is her sharp pain and the sudden need I feel from Sookie.

I am on my knees pushing calm while trying to pull as much pain from her as possible. She admits to her contractions as I feel Godric release my makers call to him.

I feel Pam's panic and pain at the same time as Alc stares at me as if I should have all the answers. The need to get to Pam and Aley is still getting stronger and harder to ignore.

Alc picks this time to try and bail on our lover. As I argue with him as who is to stay I can feel her contractions as if I was having them.

I am way to close to my lover and bound to tightly to have our bond this open to be of any use to anyone. I am having a hard time trying to pull her pain away.

At this point I would be willing to chew off my own dick if it would get me far enough away to dampen the bond enough to be in some control.

Not to mention the overwhelming urge I am getting to heed my children's call. Something is going to have to give and soon.

If vampires could get headaches I am sure this would be a migraine. When I feel amusement, comfort and mischief from Godric's side of the bond I know once again Aley has pushed her sister too far. Some how I know he is involved. As my lovers continue to argue.

I can only hope that his grandchildren ' min barns' as he calls them will be a pain in his ass daily. I am saved by none other than her brother.

I am pleased to know that ,that infuriating troll of a Doctor is here. As soon as Jason pisses his sister off for the last time. I dampen my bonds with my children.

I grab him and pop to the birthing room. I close my bond with Sookie as I see exactly why they were both calling to me as well as my masters amusement.

Pam has Aley pinned to the ceiling zapping her while fire drips from Aley's fingertips. Poor Frann and Amelia are left hopping around putting out the fires.

As soon as she spots Jason he's up there right next to Aley. I can feel her pain and her fear as if it were my own. She is growling and crying through the pain.

I see Tara go to strap the fetal monitor on her as she throws her across the room. I pop in front of her catching her just before she crashes into the wall.

We had discussed this some and she had promised to not take her pain out on the family. She wasn't hormonal yet though.

I go over to restrain her and command her to behave if necessary. When I touch her she throws me into the wall, stunning me for a second.

When I stand up shaking off the drywall I vamp over to her grabbing her wrists just as my maker and CC go to the ceiling. I have had enough of her hormonal childish behavior.

I have tried to be patient, understanding even going so far as to listen to her constant bitching and not gripe at her. But no more. I growl out.

" Pamela, you will release everyone from the ceiling. We are here to help you. I know you are in pain but that does not mean you can punish everyone who tries to help you.

Pamela I didn't want to do this but you are forcing my hand. From this moment until the babies are two days old I release you to Godric's command.

He will be your master. You will heed to his call, command and order. You will be under his complete control to do as he sees fit.

I love you my child but you need more than I can give you. Once the babies are two days old you will become my child again and will no longer be Godrics."

It pains me to see her hurt face. The shock on Aleys face betrays that they never thought I would go through with it.

What neither of them know is my master is much more powerful than any vampire I have ever known. He can glamor other vampires and supes that are younger than him.

He was very surprised when he glamored a vampire into not killing me after I stole his meal and fuck toy for the night.

It has taken him over two hundred years to perfect his glamor so that the supes do not know what he is doing to the one he's glamoring.

When he had suggested this if she wouldn't comply with my commands, he knew I would never force her into compliance knowing that it was only her hormones to cause her to rebel.

We had even kicked around the idea of glamoring all the girls into being not so hormonal but that was shot down when Sookie broke through his glamor on the humans.

I am still hopeful that he will be able to glamor her enough to take away some of her pain during childbirth.

After watching my master command her release everyone. He softly glamored her to only feel tickled during a contraction. Pam was like a different person once she no longer was in pain.

I heard her say.

" I am so sorry for being a bitch. I didn't realize that it would hurt so much. I mean they all tried to explain it to me but well I guess when that part hasn't worked in such a long time.

You can imagine how terrifying it is for it to suddenly be hurting from the inside out. The pain is nothing like what I have ever felt in either life.

I am so sorry Jason for lashing out at you even if it was your fault for knocking up the only female vampire in existence. And now to be able to give birth, it is a gift I will always cherish.

After all it is something that I can do and Aley can't. Which will make me the better..."

Even under Godric's command and glamor Pam is still Pam. Snarky as ever and always looking to one up her sister. Somethings will never change.

I take a deep breath and adjust my bond with Sookie so that I will be of some use. I can hear Janice crying as everyone is doing their jobs.

I am about to pop to our room to check on them when I here her screaming. I whirl around to see my lover sling a cup of ice at Amelia's head.

Alc winces as she has his hand in a death grip. I did not realize that she had progressed this far. To say she was getting as bad as Pam would be close to accurate.

I start to pull as much pain from her as I can when I hear her scream out.

"DAMMIT IT HURTS YOU ARE SO NOT HELPING ME. YOU ARE AN ASS IF YOU THINK I'LL EVER LET YOU NEAR ME AGAIN.

IT WOULDN'T HURT SO FREAKING MUCH IF Y'ALL WEREN'T SUCH FUCKING GIANT BABIES ARE GOING TO BE HUGE.

YOU WON'T MAKE THEM STOP HURTING ME. YOU DON'T CARE HOW IT FEELS TO PUSH A WATERMELON OUT OF THE OPENING THE SIZE OF YOUR PINKEY.

YOU ARE JUST ABSOFUCKINGLUTELY USELESS TO KNOW WHAT NEVERMIND FORGET IT.

WHERE'S MY ERIC? IF YOU WONT MAKE THEM STOP MAYBE HE WILL. ERIC? ERIC?!DAMMIT ERIC GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW.

YOU HAD BETTER MAKE YOUR BABIES BEHAVE AND STOP HURTING ME OR YOU WON'T EVER SEE NY HOOTCHIE AGAIN.

DO YOU HEAR ME VIKING. ERIC? ERIC?! DAMMIT QUIT HIDING FROM ME YOU OVERGROWN VAMPIRE VIKING A HOLE! MAKE THEM STOP. OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"

I pull even more of her contraction and pain as I walk over there. He wipes her brow and puts pressure on her back when I hear Alc wince in pain as he tells her.

" Tinker bug breathe. Hee hee ho , hee hee ho. Breathe through the pain. You are doing great. Just a little longer. Hee hee ho hee hee ho.

Great now take a deep cleansing breath and let it out. You did great Tinker bug. Do you want me to get you come ice chips?"

I move over behind her and watch her as she growls at him.

" No. I want some damn pain killers, lots and lots of drugs. I want yours and Eric's dicks on a pike. I want the babies to come out and not have to suffer.

You won't make them stop hurting me Eric's hiding from me. It is just so unfair that I have four gigantic fetuses in me and they get to have normal regular size babies.

If you two think for one second I am ever letting you near me again. You will both be missing some limbs. OOOOOWWWWWWWWW."

That was much stronger than the last one. It is all I can do to stay upright and not moan out in pain. I take over rubbing her lower back as Alc looks at a monitor and murmurs.

" Here comes another one. They seem to be getting stronger. Breathe... "

Even I knew that with out the bond or monitor. If looks were anything to go by I 'd say he would definitely be pressed against the ceiling. She sneers at him.

" No shit Sherlock. Shut up ass wipe. God I hate men so much. Finally decide to join us, grace us with your presence Eric. UNGH OOWWW OOOOOWWWWWWWWW"

What did I do now. All I was trying to do is help calm everyone and ease her pain. I must remain calm though. It will only make it worse to get upset. I start to explain.

" My lover I have not been far. I was just helping..."

Oh Gods give me the strength to not run out of here screaming at her interrupting me again. I know she does not mean it. I know that she... to hell with it. I just listen as she gripes.

" Oh shut up you lying, cheating ass. God if you don't get them out soon. Ungh. Aaawww ooooOWWWWWWWWW!"

Now I'm cheating. How? For the love of Odin... I sigh as I take a breath I don't need and continue to explain.

"Please my lover, I am trying to take as much pain from you as I can..."

I can't talk long enough to explain with out getting interrupted. Please Isis tell me why am I even here as Alc instructs.

"Breath Tinker bug. Hee hee ho. Hee hee ho. Ahhh. Good again..."

I can feel how much pain she is in as she growls out.

" Oh shut up both of you. Mmm awwww oooommm uunnngggghhhh."

Well at least he's finally getting berated with me. I roll my fists on either side of her spine trying to alleviate some of her pain. I am almost afraid to say anything to her for fear of my temper getting the better of me. But I try again.

My lover please you have to know that we don't like to see you in pai..."

By the Gods we will not be going through this again ever. I hear Alc wince again. She still hasn't let go of his hand even though you can clearly tell it is broken. She starts whining.

" Fine you don't want to see me in pain then go somewhere else. Cause I sure the hell can't move and since I'm the one in pain, just leave both of you.

Both you ass holes don't give a damn about me. I'm in this mess cause neither one of y'all could keep your dicks to yourself. You just..."

I see several fairies pop in when I her my lovers full name. The woman yells as my lover flinches and whimpers.

" SOOKIE STACKHOUSE BRIGANT HERVEAUX-NORTHMAN Language. I taught you better than that.

You need to get you head out of your backside and start acting like I raised you . Use the sense God gave you. You are not the first to give birth nor will you be the last.

Most women not only give birth with out any medical help or family support around them. There are those that become single parents.

The way you are acting now is not the way that you were raised. Let go of poor Alc's hand child you've broken every finger in that poor boy's hand.

You have two wonderful mates trying their best to keep you happy and comfortable. And from what I have seen and heard you have been terrorizing both your mates and your family.

You know that they love you more than anything. I know that it pains them to see you hurting. They feel helpless and you belittling them is just hurtful.

Now, I can't wait to see my Great grand babies. We're going to go and say hello to Jason, and then I'm going to give a talking to, to Janice and Pam as well as the others.

You know how much I love you and how proud I am of you. That will never change my darling girl. We'll see you in a bit."

Ah this must be the infamous Gran. I can see where my lover gets her spunk. I can also see how Adele was able to put up with so much. She shows no fear and speaks her mind.

I hear my lover whimper and sniffle at her remarks. Well shit. Now here come the water works as well as her remorse as she says.

" Sorry Gran. I'll do better I promise. I love you. Y'all know it's just the pain talking you guys. I do love you both so much. (sniff)Why are they laughing? Why aren't they in pain?"

I feel my makers amusement at what has been happening. He always loved to watch me suffer at the hands of the fairer sex when there was nothing I could do about it.

I know he has heard every word that has been said. I only hope that he will offer to try and help my lover with her pains as he did for Pam and Janice. He chuckles out as he explains.

" Little one, it is not known what I am about to say. I can glamor Supes and vampires that are younger than me. I did not know I could until recently.

It is not the same glamor as with humans. I can not take away memories. Nor can I create something that was not there.

With your permission I would like to try to glamor you to help you with your pain. Your mind must remain open to me as if you are sending me your thoughts.

Keep your mind on your pain. How it feels. How your body responds to it. What will be the end result of your contractions.

Now play these on a continues loop in your mind. Good. Relax. Keep your mind open to me Sookie and breathe. Concentrate on my mind.

Each time you start to feel a contraction start, instead of the pain you would feel. it will now register in your mind as you being tickled.

You won't feel the intensity of the pressure or pain of your contraction. Just tickling throughout the contraction. Your mind will registrar the contraction just not the pain.

As you begin to want to push you will still feel the urge to push but you will not feel the pain or pressure only the feel of dozens of feathers tickling you.

When you hear the word crowning and you feel the need to push you will allow your mates to help you as you push. You will not feel pain only the need to push.

Once the last child is born you will feel the relief of birth but you will not remember any pain, pressure, any discomfort, or the feeling of being tickled as you heal.

Once you have healed, you will once again feel pain, pressure, and discomfort as you always have. You will remember giving birth and all associated with it.

But you will not remember my helping you or of me being capable of glamoring you or other Supes and vampires."

I watch as my lover visibly relaxes. With a smile on her face Alc gives her a spoonful of ice as he monitors the machine. I can hear the other girls laughing and giggling through a contraction.

I feel Sookie's body tense at the onset of another contraction. I hear the most wonderful sound I have ever heard.

My lover is laughing with tears in her eyes. Even though I still register it as pain. I can feel her elation and relief at only feeling tickled. She giggles out as the Doctor approaches.

" Thank hee hee ha you Godric. Haha. This definitely gives new meaning hahaheeha to the phrase tickled pink."

I help Alc get my lover into position to be examined. She is still laughing and Alc checks the monitor as I check the bond. This is by far the longest contraction she has had.

The troll waits out her contraction staring at my lover with disbelief on her winkled face. As my lover quietens down the Doctor checks her over. Then she says.

"All righty little girl. You are fully dilated and ready to go at any time. Janice is crowning with you not far behind her.

Pam still has a little ways to go yet. As we discussed if you all went at once, Tara, Frannie and Amelia will be the midwives and report to me when you are crowning.

I'll float from patient to patient to assess and help if needed. I've trained them to be able to deliver on their own if I am tied up in a delivery.

Quinn, Layfette, Sam, Aley and CC will take the babies to Claude and Claudine to be cleaned up and checked out by Niall.

Godric is helping Jason and your Gran and Grandaddy Earl will help where needed. The fae will be here for as long as needed.

We have planned for every possible problem, and everyone is doing just fine. All the babies heartbeats are strong and the babies are where we want them to be.

Okay Dads, your job is to keep her as comfortable as possible in between contractions. Amelia will check with each contraction to see if she is crowning.

When she tells you she is crowning on the next contraction you are to help her into position and encourage her to push.

With them all under Godrics glamor we don't know how they will react to pushing. We have practiced what you are to do to help her along.

If she is unable to push find Godric first to bring her out of the glamor. Then you come get me. Don't wait. I will be back shortly."

I watch as my lover is still laughing as Ames gets into place and Alc checks the monitor. As she calms so does the line on the monitor.

I wipe her brow as Alc rubs her belly. I feel the contraction start just as the line starts to jump all around.

Ames checks her and just shakes her head no. But I feel her need to push. I know she isn't but it concerns me non the less.

As the contraction wanes I am curious and I can not contain my concern as I kiss my lovers hand then her temple as I ask.

" My lover, I felt your need to push just then. Yet you didn't. Were you unable to? I am concerned that you did not feel the need to push."

She smiles at me when she replies.

" Well yea I felt like pushing. Kinda like the desire to do something but the urgency of doing it immediately wasn't there. Don't worry sweetie I'll know when to push."

After only eleven more times she was ready to start pushing. I am a viking vampire and I have seen many things. Nothing has scared me like watching my mate give birth.

The pain I felt coming from her was excruciating and it felt like there was no relief in sight. We got her into position. We each had our own job to do.

Alc monitored the machine for any kind of stress as he would hold one of her hands and support her upper back as she pushed with his other hand. He would count down the seconds.

Mine was to monitor our bond for stress, pain and tiredness as I pull as much pain from her as possible. I hold her other hand helping her to push.

Then I will apply pressure to her lower back during the resting phase and keep her as comfortable as possible between pushes. It amazes me just how much of her tiny body is apart of the delivery process.

Even though I couldn't feel the physical delivery. The pain radiating through my body alone has me reanalyzing everything I had thought about childbirth up to this point.

I was wrong men have the easy task. We may have to put up with the hormonal emotions. But to basically grow a child from seed then traumatize your whole body to deliver that child.

There isn't a bone or muscle in her tiny body that isn't tensing or cramping to help push the child from her womb. Even now I feel pain every where.

Her legs hurt from stiffening repeatedly. Her hips feel like there being pulled apart. Her lower back feels like it is in a constant state of cramping with no relief between contractions.

Her stomach feels like someone pulled a string tightening all the muscles a little tighter each time with out releasing the tension from the previous contraction.

Her chest neck and upper back muscles burn with the need to release some tension. Her arms feel like rubber bands that have been pulled to tightly and are about to break.

She is feeling all this almost non stop at this point. I can feel her exhaustion as she bears down once again. Each of us doing our job. But none working harder than my lover.

I feel the tension leave her entire body as I groan in relief when our first child is born. Tori Lee Elizabeth grunts and whimpers her way into this world but refuses to cry.

We both lay our lover down to rest for a bit, then we cut Tori Lee's cord. She is the perfect little angel looking just like her mother. I quickly count all her fingers and toes.

CC sweeps her up to get her cleaned up and it is all I can do not to run after her growling. I look down at my lover as she has her eyes closed resting. I send her all my love and admiration.

I could not have imagined this feeling. I have never felt such a love as I do right now. This gift that we have received is more than joyous I thought it could be.

My child was born and I feel the love, pride and protectiveness of any new father. No matter how long I am on this earth I will never take for granted the gift of my mates or our children that the Gods and Goddess have chosen to bestow upon me after 1200 years.

It seems like no time and my lover is pushing again. I feel just how tired she is and how hard this is becoming for her. Sebastian Earl comes into this world screaming. Unlike his big sister he wants everyone to know he's here. Bas is the perfect reflection of both Alc and Sookie.

Jo didn't want to give his mother any time to rest that his brother had. He was most eager to see everyone. His cries were loud and as strong as any warrior when he joined us with wide open eyes staring us down. Johann Zander is the opposite of his brother in looks but still the perfect mixture of my mates.

I kissed her forehead as her eyes fluttered closed. She was utterly wiped out. I wiped her hair away from her face, and whispered in her ear.

" My lover have I told you that you are the most extraordinary woman. You are beautiful, loving and giving. I love you my wife. Our babies are perfect."

When she graced me with her smile, it was a tired one but beautiful none the less. I was worried when ten minutes had past and my love was showing no signs of needing to push. I could hear little Melikia Anna's heart rate and it was as strong as the rest of our brood.

I didn't want anything to happen to her now that we were so close to her being born. When another ten minutes had passed Amelia, who had delivered the others had became concerned, she went to get the Doctor.

I was terrified as to what could be wrong. I wanted desperately to give her some of my blood to give her strength. But I knew it would also heal her too. There by making her possibly have to have a Cesarian section to retrieve the baby safely.

As the Doctor worked to assess our youngest child's health and position, Sookie was beyond exhausted, she could not move with out help any longer.

Finally with a plan and several pushes on her belly by me with Alc keeping her upright, the baby was in a low enough position of the birth canal that the Doctor used a medieval looking device to extricate our child as I help Sookie push her the rest of the way out. Mel was the opposite of her sister and brothers coming into this world.

Quiet. Stoic even, one could say. With her eyes open she looked directly at both me and Alc and smiled. She had my eyes but she was by far the most like me.

Once we had cut her cord, I lifted her up, just like with her siblings I counted every finger and toe. I kissed her forehead as I welcomed her into our world.

She was the last to be born but it made her no more or no less special. They are all Gifts from the Gods and Goddesses. One that I will cherish always.

Mel is a very old soul. When Godric came over and took her from me, I saw it. Just a flash but it was of the future. Her future. Theirs.

A/N I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT. I WILL CONTINUE IN EPOV FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL BE MEETING FAMILY AND THE ANCIENT ONE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. THANKS


	27. Chapter 27 FAMILY LOVE

A/N THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PM'S. TO ANSWER YES WE ARE GEARING UP FOR THE BIG BAD UGLY. SO WITH THAT SAID WE WILL PICK UP WITH EPOV. LAST CHAPTER WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET. PLEASE ENJOY. NO THERE ARE NO LEMONS IN THIS ONE. GIVE HER A BREAK SHE JUST HAD FOUR BABIES THIS IS BETA'D BY CAROLINAGIRL96 I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN AND ALL RIGHTS TO CHARACTERS BELONG TO MRS HARRIS AND MR BALL. 13469

FAMILY LOVE

EPOV

I blink several times. Could it be? I mean I know what the Ancient one told Godric. But my little girl could she be Godric's lost soul mate reincarnate?

What little I saw was just so surreal. She has her Moms height and body style. Her hair is the perfect mixture of mine and Alc's coloring. Making it a golden brown.

With her Mothers nose and lips she was simply gorgeous. But her eyes were a combination of all ours. Hazel in color, the perfect mixture of blue, green, and brown.

But they both looked good together happy even, standing there holding hands. I could see the love all around them. If any one on this earth deserves to be rewarded it would be my maker.

I will never be able to make amends to my lover for going through all the pain and suffering just to bear our beautiful children or to Godric for helping her when we could not.

The Goddess Hera was smart to gift women with fertility and childbirth. There is no way I would willing go through that once let alone again.

If men had a clue how it would feel before hand there would be no one left on earth. Humans and supes would have died off centuries ago. I owe my child a huge apology.

I turn around to see my love with a serene smile on her moisten lips, eyes closed, resting peacefully now. She is not in any real pain but I can feel that her entire body aches.

I will never again say anything cross about her hormones. Honestly after the last few hours of monitoring her, she has been rather sane compared to how I would have reacted.

I reach out and cup her cheek as I sit next t o her on the bed. The doctor is still working on her. What in the Gods name she could be doing is beyond me but she told me she would let me know when to give my lover my blood.

So for now I will wait and defer the well being of my lover to her. I feel so overwhelmed at everything that has happened here tonight.

I watch Alc remove the monitor belt from her waist and grabs a gown to put on her. I help hold her up a little as he slides it over her head and I help him with her arms.

Laying her back down to rest she is exhausted. I adjust the sheet covering her taking her hand and gently stroking her knuckles with my thumb.

She has one each of our hands griping us loosely. She's not asleep but she is finally getting the rest her little body so desperately needs. In barely a whisper she asks.

" My babies? Where are my babies? Are they healthy? Pam, Janice, their babies?"

I raise her hand to my lips. Giving her a gently kiss on the palm of her hand I answer her.

" You have four healthy happy babies my lover. { she smiles} They are all with their siblings and family getting cleaned up.

They are all safe and I can sense that they are all content and happy. I think they are going to do the rest once Ludwig is through with you.

I could smell nothing wrong with any of them. Each one of them had their eyes open and all but Tori Lee and Mel announced their arrival loud enough for us all to hear.

Godric healed both Pam and Janice so they are resting. All of their babies are doing fine too. As far as I know, none of the babies have been laid down for more than thirty seconds at a time.

The whole family has been taking turns holding them. You will be proud of all our children. Each are already showing their own little personalities. Tori Lee is stubborn like you. Refusing to cry just grunt and Bas wanted to make sure everyone knew he arrived. "

Alc chimed in.

" Jo, was in a hurry to meet us. He is going to be a real ladies man just like both his Daddies. He already prefers to be held by the fairer sex.

Mel is just as defiant and stubborn as her Far. She hasn't cried once. When she was born she just looked at everyone. It was like she knew who we were. She is so smart.

When Amelia did the suctioning and ran the cloth across her face to get her to use her lungs to cry, she just smiled and started her balling and shaking her little tiny fists.

All as if to say I'm not gonna cry and you can't make me. It was so adorable. All four of them are perfect in every way.

This big oaf just had this retarded look of pride on his face after that. { thumbs Eric} They have all been such good babies. I haven't heard a peep out of any of them.

They are all just like you Tinker bug. You did so good, the little girls both look like you and because of that they aren't allowed to date, like ever. You do realize that.

And the boys, well let's just say they won't have a shortage of girlfriends ever. Both are spectacularly handsome if I do say so. They just look like their Dad."

I am not an oaf. They were ridiculous creatures that the world is better off without them now. Gods help me, if his head gets any bigger he won't fit through the doors anymore.

Now topped off with that cheesy grin he has had plastered on that face since Tori Lee was born. It is a good damn thing he can't crow.

Though I am surprised he hasn't howled yet. He is being just like a typical female with all the gushing he's doing.

I however am not a female nor do I gush. My children are all perfect copies of me in some way or another. Hell who am I kidding I probably do look just as goofy as him. I finish for him just to piss him off.

" The boys look like a mixture of you and Alc with my body and nose. So they are quite good looking. Not the lookers that our daughters are. They look like their Mother and me.

They are all perfect just like … well they are perfect. Ten little fingers and ten little toes. They are all uncircumcised and will remain that way.

We will teach our sons to defend their sisters honors and virtues. Alc is correct the princesses will never date so they will never know heartache. "

I stare at her as she rolls her eyes at us both and Alc giggles at us. We never made a decision but I feel like they are perfect just the way they are.

I kiss her chastely on the lips and it dawns on me. These babies were born of my loins. I never thought this day would happen. I feel a blood tear run down my cheek as I finish what I was saying.

" Daughters, and sons. Thank you, my lover for blessing us with our children. In all my centuries I never thought I would be given such a gift.

I love them all so very much. I never thought that I could feel this much love for anyone , that wasn't the two of you.

But I was wrong, so very wrong. They hold a piece of my heart and soul that I never knew existed before just now.

I owe all that we have and all that I am now to you, my lover. Before you both my lovers, I did not know what love felt like or that I was capable of showing love.

You two have given me a life I never knew I could want or miss having. I love you. Both of you. All of you."

I lean down and give her another gentle peck on the lips. I hear her again speak barely above a whisper.

" I want to see them. Y'all go get them and bring them to me?"

I don't want to leave my lover. I know just by looking at Alc he doesn't want to leave her either. I look over to see who is holding whom.

It looks like Aley has Mel and Godric has Bas. I think Gran and Earl have Tori and Jo. All of whom look very content.

I call to my maker and child. I look over I see him quirk his brow at me. I glance at Gran and Earl then at Sookie. I watch him and Aley gather her Grand parents and all start over here.

The doctor chooses that moment to draw us out of our little cocoon. She starts in.

" Little girl, you did good today. I have cleaned you out instead of waiting and stitched you up. I know his Majesty has been itching to give you his blood.

He can start healing you anytime you choose. You had a very stressful last delivery. But you should be just fine soon.

Northman go ahead and give her your blood by mouth first, then finish healing her orally. Use the sterile strips I have laying out for you.

Just soak them in your blood and simply drape them where I showed you for the soreness and scaring and her stretch marks.

I have her stitched up for now and your blood should heal her both internally and externally. I will check the stitches tomorrow and see what if anything left needs to be healed. You might need to give her some more blood tomorrow but I will check on that later.

For now complete bed rest for the next 12 hours then you can only get up to check on the babies. Make these two lugs do everything for you. The longer you rest the faster you'll heal little girl the quicker you're back to normal.

I am going to run some tests on your blood and breast milk as well as the babies, since we are all flying blind here with hybrid newborns. I recommend that you feed them at least every three hours.

You're body will produce enough milk for all four of them for at least their first week. I would advise you to pump as often as you can to build up a reserve and condition your body into producing more milk.

Just do not pump with in thirty minutes to an hour of breast feeding. If you start pumping now you should have enough that the daddies should be able to do the first feedings while you rest.

You need to eat five to seven meals a day plus snacks. High in calorie and as healthy as possible. I will run tests every four days to make sure the babies are getting what they need.

The longer we can keep them all on just your milk the better. In normal circumstances a mother with multiples would have to supplement their diet with formula by two months.

I know what to expect from each species as to the babies needs. But with their unique genetic makeup I want to make sure they get all their needs met.

I am going to check out your nieces and nephews and give them the same instructions. You visit with your little ones. I will send someone over for them when I am ready for them."

When the doctor starts to leave my Sookie stops her.

" Doctor Ludwig, I just want to thank you for taking such good care of all of us. I know that well um... I haven't been the most pleasant to be around. But..."

The little Dr. interrupts my lover laughing,

" Girlie, believe it or not but I have enjoyed having you three as patients. It has been a very long time since I have had this much fun at the expense of three expectant fathers.

Much less being able to make this viking vampire squirm. Besides who else can brag that they helped in the delivery of the future Rulers and peacekeepers of the new world.

It was my pleasure Majesty. I will see you soon. Rest and relax as much as you can. They all grow up fast. I bet yours will grow up even faster."

That little troll pats my lovers leg, hops down and waddles off. I lean back as Sookie reaches for Tori Lee. Taking her from her Gran. Gran smiles as she coos.

" Baby girl they are the most beautiful babies I think I've ever seen. All of my Greatgrandbabies are perfect. I am so proud of you all."

She pats my knee as she leans over giving my lover a kiss on her cheek while squeezing Alc's hand. A tear falls down her cheek as my lover confides.

" They are perfect. I wish you were here all the time Gran so you could help me with them. I'm scared I'll screw them up. They're so tiny and I need you to to show me what to do.

How to teach them right from wrong. I don't want you to have to miss out on them growing up. Can you stay until their at least walking?"

I reach out and stroke Tori Lee's cheek. Her Gran smiles a knowing smile saying.

" No baby girl. I can't stay that long. You know that. Just as you could no more screw them up than your Mom or I screwed you or your brother up.

We made mistakes along the way. Everyone does. Parents and children both. It's how we learn. How our children grow into responsible adults.

Parents everywhere experience the same fear and concern that you are having when they have their first born. It is perfectly normal."

Smiling at Sookie, seeing her glance at Jason along with her questioning look, her Gran just puts her finger over her mouth as she continues.

"Shush, that is the way your brother was always meant to be. The laid back, funny, horn dog, immature one. He may act like he's a few slices short of a loaf but that is just who he is.

He has and I suspect will always be the one to act first and think things through later. Goddess knows I have tried to change him.

You my precious one have always been stoic, sensible, levelheaded, sensitive, caring, mature and nuturing one. You are wise beyond your years because of everything you heard as a child.

You have all the knowledge you need to be a great Mom. You have a bond with your children just as you do with your mates. You will know what they need when they need it.

These eight children have an advantage over all the rest. They have you, your brother and your mates Eric,Pam,Janice and this one Alc.{ points finger].

Not to mention everyone else here in your family. Each of you will play a part in the caring and raising of these and all the children that come along.

No one has more support than you do. The Goddess has given you all the tools you will ever need, you just need to implement them.

You have heard the old saying it takes a village to raise a child. You my angel have that. Just allow them to help.

Use the centuries of wisdom you have available to you to help raise your magical offspring. You will never be alone in this baby girl. We will always be here for you. All of you. Some of us are only a wish away. "

I take Jo from Godric and Alc has Bas rocking him. Aley places Melikia in Sookie's lap. She smiles at my mate saying.

" The babies are beautiful mistress... um Sookie. All of them have been so alert looking around, and so quiet. It has been centuries since I have held a baby in my arms. {smiling}

From what I remember yours are already showing signs of being exceptional. I am forever grateful to you all for allowing me the opportunity to be here, I would like to help you in any way to raise them if you will allow it? {turning to me}

I promise to guard them with my life Master. I will be most grateful if you will allow me to help in their training of their powers when the time comes.

I will be the best Aunt in the whole world to all of them. When the Doctor is ready for them I will come to collect them. Congratulations Master, Alcide, Sookie."

I look down at Mel who is wrapped up like a burrito as Sookie gently pats Mel's belly. Squirming around trying to free her hands I reach down and stroke her cheek earning me a smile as she calms instantly. Earl comments.

" Such wonderful babies all so quiet and observant. I remember when your Daddy and Aunt Linda were born. It seemed like they cried all the time."

Alc and I chuckled softly as we watched Gran pinch his arm. He winces, as she gripes at him while glaring daggers.

" They did not. They were good babies. Though I will admit they did have a strong set of lungs on them when they were born.

Now when Jason was born he cried for everything. But when it came to feedings, they had to keep waking him up to finish eating. But you my precious girl never really cried after being born.

You whimpered a little but you were much like your babies now, quiet and very observant. I guess now it was maybe due to your gifts.

Your brother was quite vocal when he wanted something. But by the time you came along he never left your side. He was very protective of you.

He always seemed to know just what you needed when you needed it. To think on it now I believe that you had a link to him even then. You never needed to cry for attention.{ Mel is squirming and whimpering catching Gran's attention.}

What's the matter sweet thing. You don't like laying in your momma's lap? No, you want your Gran to hold you, don't you? Well come here to Gran."

As she starts to lean down to pick up Mel. Mel pops into her arms. Fuck. I thought we would have at least a little time before their powers started to show.

Once again Gran shows her wisdom as she chides Mel gently, as the rest of us resemble fish with our mouths opening and closing at what was happening before us.

" Now now Melikia. { cradling her she shakes her head at her} We'll have no popping to people. Okay? Some people may not understand how you can do that.

We don't want to scare anyone. You be Gran's good girl and no popping. Your Momma and Daddies will tell you when you can pop alright?

If you feel like being held, or you want attention you need to let them know vocally. Don't use magic to get what you want precious. "

I just watch in awe as the elder woman corrects our child. But what is so baffling is that it feels as though Mel understands her completely.

I look at my mates. Poor Alc looks like he's about to panic as my maker just looks worried. Earl is chuckling and only Sookie is smiling as she says.

" You sent her pictures of what she did wrong and what the right way was. See that's why I need you here Gran. I wouldn't have thought of that..."

" Yes you would have child. If not then I am sure one of your mates would have. They are telepaths all of them to one degree or another.

Isn't that right my little angel? { baby smiling } Yes it is. You are such a sweet baby girl. Your brothers and sister are just as good as you, aren't they? { baby smiling}"

Aley approaches us smiling as she announces.

" The Doctor is ready to see them now. She also said to remind you to pump some milk and for master to heal you.

Let me take Tori Lee and Bas. Master will you hand Jo to Ms... I mean Gran and we will bring them back once she is done with them."

I kiss Jo's little forehead placing him in her waiting arm, I say,

" You be a good boy for your Gran now and we will see you in a little while. I love you min barns { my children}

Stroking each of their cheeks I kiss Mel on the cheek. Turning to Aley I say

" Thank you child."

Sookie cuddles Tori Lee closer saying,

" I love you my sweet girl. {kiss } I love all my babies."

Kissing her fingertips she reaches out her hands to Mel and Jo placing her kiss on their cheeks and Alc leans forward so she could do the same to Bas, a big smile lights up his little face as I hear Alc say,

" That's my big boy. You love your momma's kisses don't you. I will see you as soon as soon as the doctor is through.{ lays him in Aley open arm.} you be a good boy for your Aunt Aley. I love you Bas. {Kiss} I love you too my little angel."

Alc kisses Tori Lee's temple then he gets up and places a kiss on Jo and Mel, as I kiss Tori Lee then Bas. Once they walk away I turn to my lover asking.

" My lover, are you ready to drink from me? I want you to feel better. I know that you are very sore and tired. Take as much as you need."

I open one wrist to let my blood soak the strips for later. She responds excited but exhausted.

" Yes please. I don't hurt like I thought I would, but I am uncomfortable and really tired. We really did make the best looking babies didn't we?

I can't believe they're finally all here and safe. It feels like a dream almost. Lord have mercy I thought that we would have a little time before they would develop their powers.

Will you tell Godric thank you for me for what he did Eric? I am so sorry I have put you guys through so much.

I know { taps temple} with out his influence it would have been much worse on all of us. I am really sorry Alc that I yelled and cussed at you, I know you were only trying to help me and I yelled and even threatened you both. Forgive me?"

He looks at me a split second before we both say in unison.

" Forgiven. "

I smile as he cups her face kissing her nose continuing.

" Tinker bug, all of them are exceptional, in every way imaginable, and all because of you. You are already the best momma they could ever have.

They are magical but they will have manners and know right from wrong. They will be perfect all because you know when to ask others for help.

We all know that we are all in this together and we will all learn together how to raise them to be the future Rulers of this world.

I'm going to go get the breast pump and get it set up for you while he tends to your other needs. I'll be happy to help you play with your breasts when I get back."

He wiggles his eyebrows at her. Giggling she watches his backside retreat as I finish soaking the strips in my blood. Setting them aside I tell her.

" I am going to sit the bed up just a little, to make it easier for you to pump and drink my blood. Tell me if it gets to be to much."

I push the button to elevate the bed. When she winces I back it down some. She latches on to my weeping wrist with vigor.

I can not help the moan that escapes me feeling my life force renew and refresh her tiny body, mind and our joined soul.

When my wound heals she licks the remaining drops from my wrist. Relaxing back into the pillows, I lean down to clean my blood off her chin and lips. She is such a messy eater.

I have just started giving her a gentle kiss when I hear Alc coming back. I break from the kiss as she whines at me and growls at him for interrupting us.

I smile and go to work placing the strips soaked in my blood where they're needed as he sets up the most confusing contraption I have ever seen.

He gets her situated to pump by stuffing pillows behind her back. When she whines it hurts I growl at him only to have him growl right back at me. He can be such a cocky ass sometimes.

I finish up quickly, so that I can watch and learn what is needed to help my mate. I may know a lot but when it comes to children I am at a complete loss.

He has experience where all I have is book knowledge. This is one of the few times I wished I would have paid more attention in my human life when my sister was born.

I have read everything I could get my hands on but none of it prepares you for the moments like now. It is embarrassing to say that he is much better suited to help her with our children. At least for now that is.

I am most determined to be as proficient in rearing children as I can be. I have never failed at a task regardless of my lack of hands on knowledge and I refuse to start now.

Hell I am very grateful albeit a little jealous that he knows what to do to help our mate through this. I watch him intensely as he sets everything up.

He turns on the pump after getting them settled on her breasts. It seems to take no time to start pumping her milk.

Twenty minutes later she was done, with two bottles full of her golden elixir. It surprises me that it was actually that simple.

I should be able to help her with this if he isn't around or even if he is. I don't want to be like my human father was, only holding my sister when he wanted to, leaving all of her raising to my mother and the tribe's women.

I am looking forward to caring for them and all their needs. From feeding them to changing their diapers. It can not be as bad as Alc has said. Something that small, no he is just trying to fool me.

I look forward to being able to do all the things a modern father does. This should be fairly easy task to accomplish as I am up to any and all challenges.

I watch him intently as he seals the bottles, cleans and packs away the pump. Just as I am about to comment on how I want to help her next time I sense Godric approach. He smiles stating.

" Little one I come to give you the news on your babies. They are all completely healthy. Dr. Ludwig is printing their hands and feet, for I D'S.

Once they have been cleaned up again and can be pried away from the family they will be moved to your room when you are ready to taken there. The information she has taken down for their birth certificates is as follows for each child,

Tori Lee was born at 12:01 am weighing in at 5 lbs7 oz and is 19" long.

Sebastian came along next at 12:15 am weighing in at 5lb 6 oz the longest at 22 ½ " long.

Johann was next at 12:20 am, he is the biggest of them all at 5lb 14 oz 22" long.

Your youngest was also the smallest of all the babies.

Melikia was born at 12:45 am, she weighs 4lb 11oz and is 17 3/4" long. Tiny but perfect in every way.

Their cousins are all just as healthy.

With Jason Joseph born at 12:07am makes him their oldest. He is also the second biggest baby at 5lb 7 oz 21" long.

Anthony Jeffery was the smallest boy at 5lb 1 oz at 20" born at 12:25 am.

Coribeth Marilyn was born at 12:22am weighing 5lb 2oz and is 19" long. She and her sister Catherine Elizabeth are both too much like Pam to be safe for anyone in the house much less any mall. She is the youngest and smallest of her siblings. She arrived at 12:35am at 4lb 14oz at 20" long."

Sookie takes Godrics hand as she says,

" Godric... I... Thank you so much. For everything. Putting up with my craziness. You have been there for us every step of the way, even helping me by making this delivery so much easier than it would have been.

You have no idea how much I appreciate you right now. I hope that now that they are born you won't stop telling me of your history?"

Laughing he squeezes her hand and smiles before answering her.

" Of course not little one. If it pleases you I would be most delighted in telling you anything you want to know. You just let me know when and I'll be ready.

I am very glad that you are feeling better. Please do not apologize for your actions. I know that you were not in control of your hormones.

You all created life. Not one as most women do but multiple lives and did it in half the time. No one would hold you responsible for how you three acted while pregnant."

He looks knowingly at Alc and I both. Grinning with his crooked smile and boyish charm he continues.

"Once you had broken through my glamor on your friends you were my only concern in my glamoring you three. I am so very glad that I was able to assist you in dealing with your labor.

Now if you are ready to return to your bedroom Jackson just called down and said the twin co sleepers have been attached to both sides of your bed, Jason's too.

Also the compact refrigerator and bottle warmers have replaced one of the nightstands as per your request. Jeremy and Sven have set up the changing tables and all your baby supplies into both of your rooms.

I also took the liberty of placing a set of rockers in each of your bedrooms. I am told that it can be very soothing to an infant to be rocked while being held or fed.

Please let me know if you require a third rocker. They are the same type of rockers that you picked out that are in the nursery now.

Dr., Ludwig and I discussed Melikia's popping into your Grans arms earlier. Until we know just what they can and cannot do magically it may be best to refrain from using your magic or popping around them.

I checked with both Niall and Claudine neither can say with absolute certainty what each child's individual or shared gifts are yet. What they did agree on was that their magic is as strong as yours is now.

The one thing we all agreed upon is that since Mel is the youngest and can already pop then it is safe to say they all can. "

Gran approaches the bed asking us,

" Give me a moment with my little girl. I won't keep her long I promise."

I look behind me as we retreat to the other side of the room. I watch as Jason and CC carry Pam and Janice out as Fran and Tara follow them with the babies.

Alc nudges me. I turn and look to see all my little ones sleeping, snuggled safe in the arms of our family. Once the Fae have said their goodbyes to us, I pick my lover up bridal style. Alc drapes a sheet over her.

I carry her up to our room where just as I thought she would, she refuses to let me lay her down in the bed until the babies are in their sleepers, our family has left our room and Alc has the bed set up to her liking.

Her hormones maybe back to normal but her stubbornness is making up for lost time. Laying her down I kiss her lips lovingly several times. Crawling in beside her I smile as I whisper.

" I love you Mrs Herveaux- Northman. Rest my lover. We will watch over you and the babies until they need to feed from you."

It doesn't take long for her to pass out once she finally closes her eyes. She curls towards Alc almost instinctively.

I stare at the most beautiful hybrid infants the world will ever see. They are a true testament to the will of our Gods and Goddesses.

The love I feel and the fierce protectiveness I feel towards and from them astounds me. Alc is the first to break the silence in our room.

" I can't believe they're here all safe and sound with all their fingers and toes. They are the most perfect babies I have ever seen."

I could stare at them forever. So perfect and beautiful. I rub Tori Lee and Mel's bellies as I say

" I agree. Alc. This has been something I thought I would never have. It never felt real until I held them in my arms. Nothing and no one will ever harm them."

Alc pushes Sookies hair gently away from her face, tucking a stay hair behind her ear. Looking up at me I can see a determined look on Alc's face as he agrees,

" Damn straight. I will kill any fucker that even thinks he can fuck with my family. They maybe the future rulers to all supes and humans alike but to me they will always be my babies.

Children that not only need us to teach them right from wrong, but to be there to kiss away bad dreams, scraped knees, and to play silly games with.

They will always know that we will protect them in every way possible. No one will ever attempt to hurt any of them and live through it."

He leans back against the head board. We stay quiet for several minutes when he gets a look of pure curiosity, and asks

Eric, what happened to you earlier? You totally wigged out on me. It was like you were here in body only, but your mind wanted to be anywhere else but here at that moment.

Hell I thought I was gonna have to kick your ass to get you to help me with her contractions. Not to mention when we first went down to the birthing room.

Shit when she was yelling at me for you I was scared shitless. I didn't know what to do to help her or calm her. Sookie needed us the most and I felt like a big ass failure right then."

I didn't realize I had been so out of it. I look over towards him as I sit up and start explaining,

" I apologize Alc. I did not intend to wig out on you as you call it. I was in fact being called by both my children and my maker at the same time.

The calls toppled over onto each other causing me to become desperate to relieve the pressure of the calls by going to them.

I was monitoring her contractions and feelings periodically. It was very strange when the calls first started I could still separate them from her.

As the calls strengthened I could feel my children's feelings of pain fear and desperation. Adding her emotions and pain. It became too much too fast.

I couldn't control any of it as it started overwhelming me. I couldn't relinquish anything. It was like I was trapped at being tapped into hers and their feelings, therefore unable to dampen or control any of my bonds. It was the first time in many centuries that I felt like that. "

Alc leans up away from the headboard staring at me. Stretching he leans back again and he chuckles out.

" Yea you looked like you were scared shitless, confused as hell, and wanting to throw up all at the same time. Not a good look for you by the way.{ laughing}

By the way Dad said the house is finished ahead of schedule. All we need now is to decorate it and get security to finish up wiring the place.

The underground central panic room will be done in another week. Their waiting on the silver sheets to come in. The iron and concrete walls are finished.

The only way into the panic room once the closed door panel has been activated is through our blood and prints. Something no one will be capable of reproducing one let alone both.

Do you still want to wait until after Christmas to move? With everything going on I know it makes sense to wait, but well my gut tells me we need to move asap."

I need to know just how close we are to getting our fortress up and running. No one knows that location but trusted pack members, and Vampires that owe me their life personally.

We will all be safer there than here now that every one knows of this place. It is large enough to house everyone that is here plus the guards and help. I want us all moved soon so I ask.

" What about the other houses and the tunnels? Are they ready too? When we move we will all need to move at once. Like you, I have the same niggling feeling that it's time to move. Did Jackson give you a move in date?"

" Nah. Tunnels and underground housing are complete. All garages and the other houses are almost completed. One ore two more days.

The guard houses and our house are the only completed structures. Between Dad and all the workers everything should be ready to move into by the end of next week.

That will leave five days till Christmas. I checked with the guards that are already out there what ever has already been delivered has been gone through and stored until were ready to place it where it goes. You know what moving before Christmas will mean don't you?"

I roll my eyes at him, being so childish. I can't begrudge them being excited. It is our first Christmas together as well as the babies' first Christmas. I answer sarcasticly.

"No Alc what?"

He huffs at me like I'm an idiot for not knowing as he gripes.

" If we're lucky we will only need to move all the Christmas paraphernalia from this house to the new house If not then we will get to decorate a new house with all new stuff, again.

Either way we get to find the perfect spot for everything. Again. Inside and outside. Again. Only difference would be my space to decorate. You sure you want to go through that hell? "

Bas grunts getting Alc's attention as he picks him up he coos.

" Hey there little man, what's the matter? You need your diaper changed?"

He lifts a squirming whimpering Bas and sniffs. He smiles as he lays out a pad on the bed. He lays Bas down on it in front of him. He grabs another diaper and a wipe.

When he's done he picks up Bas putting him on his shoulder he gently rubs his back as Bas settles right down.

I recall our current problems Godric had informed me of the previous night. There is no time like the present so I start off.

" Alc, Godric told me last night, that there have been almost 100 vampires disappear over eleven different states. I have a feeling it is only going to get worse.

As it stands now the Monarchs are all coming in tomorrow for an emergency meeting and planning what we can prepare for in case they can't be found.

Most if not all the vampires missing are baby vampires. As you know they are the most volatile of our kind. We have less than a week to have them found.

Godric believes as do I that Newlin as well as Orrian have taken them. Just 100 starving blood lusting vampires would drain thousands of innocent humans much less cause a human war that we would not win.

Godric lived through the war that drove the supernatural beings into hiding. With the technology that is readily available now I fear no species would survive."

He looks thoughtful as he rocks Bas keeping him quiet. Finally he asks,

" Do we know for sure that they were taken? I mean I know there are a few that get drained or meet the sun. I admit that does sound like a lot of vampers for so few states. Do we have any one with Intel in Newlins church still?

I think we might need to speak with Amelia's mentor... Octavia I believe is her name.

Hell I bet she could contact the local covens and depending upon their magical strengths, they might could do a echo plasmic reconstruction of the sites that these baby vamps were taken from.

It would be helpful to know just what we're up against. Shit! Eric do you think this is the war to end all that was in the prophecy?"

The more I think about it the more I worry. I only hope he is wrong. I am hoping we have already fulfilled the prophecy. I answer him carefully.

"Any wars that supes are involved in are always more deadly bloody and leaves behind destruction this planet hasn't seen since the dark ages.

As far as I know we don't have any one in Newlin's camp on a daily basis like before. But Godric contacted King Davis and the local pack master.

Both are going to send in vampires at night along with some pack members to sniff around for any baby vamps as well to see if the can over hear anything to help up out.

The EPR is a excellent idea. I will get Amelia and Godric to talk to her sponsor about doing an EPR. It may take too long magically to help us.

But if it is done at the sites where entire nests were taken, then we might get the info we need soon enough to prevent any major disasters.

If it is Newlin then we are at the crossroads. I think all of us are going to need to pull together in this latest act against us.

What we choose to do and how we handle this will determine the fate of our world as we know it. Simple terms whether we live or die."

He looks pissed off at what I say. He needs to know just how bad it can get. I can't help if it's not what he wants to hear. He grumbles out,

" Thanks asshole. I'm glad there's no pressure to succeed in order to survive. Shit. { pauses and huffs out} Jesus Eric, I get that the future is in danger. But do you really think this could result in the end of mankind?"

Shaking my head yes, I answer,

" I know that it is said that if we fail all species will wipe one another from existence. Unfortunately the only ones I can see surviving at this point are the humans.

They out number us by the millions. They may not have that information but it wouldn't be that hard for them to find out.

There are a lot of them that might be supes, but they are human looking enough that they would side with the humans to save their own families. "

Looking over at our sleeping beauties I sigh and continue,

"With these little ones being here only a few hours I would do the same to protect them. I wish that we would have had more time to have settled all our problems before they joined us.

If something goes wrong and you can tell we aren't going to make it out of this nightmare. You take them and hide all of you.

You can act human and you two are already married. You would only need to change your features enough to get you out of this country.

I have dozens of homes all over the world. You take them and don't stop running till they are grown and can protect themselves. You need to promise me you will do this."

he looks mad as hell as he growls,

" So that's it then, it gets tough and your ready to bail? You are acting like a fucking pussy. For a old man your are acting like this is your first conflict.

I get you're worried about our kids and Sook, but you need find your balls. If this is what we are meant to fight then that's what we will do together all of us.

I think that maybe you were given the gifts of being able to eat food, day walk and no weakness like silver and stakes for a fucking reason.

I mean shit man the Gods had to have a reason for changing you. If we fight we fight together. If we run then we run together.'

But get it out of your fucking head if you think we will just leave you behind. These babies will be safer with all of us here to protect them."

I look at him and then I reach out touching each of the princesses. Resigned I say,

" I will not say it again. I will stay and fight but I am taken you get them all the hell out of here. I can't die and I will find you once I am free. We will deal with what comes along together. It will not be easy or quickly resolved I'm afraid."

He looks over at all our babies then looking at Sookie sleeping soundly he sighs out,

" Dammit I know. Fine I will do as you ask only as a last resort. But the same goes for me. If something happens to me and you are all at risk run.

Do not let her convince you to stay and find me. You will need to keep a close eye on her. She is sneaky, stubborn, and extremely determined when she sets her mind to doing something.

There is nothing and no one including Gran or Jason that can change her mind. You will just have to force her to do what is for the best for all of us.

Trust me she will resent the hell outta you and most likely fight you tooth and nail the entire time we are separated."

I watch him shake off what ever he was remembering as he continues,

"Before, hell I wouldn't have thought twice before rushing into a fight or ever considered running. I never thought about being killed or mangled. Shit.

It was pack comes first, everything else second. Now hell, now I will kill any and every mother fucker who threatens whats ours. Just like I fucking know you'd do anything to keep us all safe."

I hear a whimper and look over at my princesses as I hear Alc say.

"Eric, Tori Lee wants your attention."

I reach down and I can smell her wetness as I pick her up. I lay her down on the pad he spread out in front of us. I coo at my fairy princess,

" What does my perfect little Angel want? Hmm? Alc hand me a diaper."

He laughs as I make faces while I change her diaper. Watching videos helps but seeing him change Bas earlier is what helps me get this right the first time.

I pick her up careful of her head and mimic what I saw him do earlier. She grabs my finger in her hand and holds on for dear life. She is surprisingly strong for one so tiny and young.

She keeps trying to put my finger in her mouth. She gets a determined look on her tiny face just like her momma's when I allow her the tip of my finger.

She starts to suckle immediately and I feel a pin prick in my finger tip as I feel my blood pooling in her mouth. I pull my finger out of her mouth quickly much to her dismay.

I try to pry her mouth open with my fingers as she is just as stubborn as her mom she of course refuses to open up. I hear Alc yelp,

" Ouch! Fuc...fudge Bas you already have teeth. You shouldn't bite Daddy. Let me see... Shi... sugar Eric I think our sons have fangs."

" Yes I believe they all do. Though Tori Lee is being quite contrary and not showing Far her fangs. Instead she just bit me.

I do not recall that insufferable asinine Doctor saying that there was any chance that they would have fangs. Much less require blood for feedings."

He looks at me as if somehow it's all my fault that they are unique and asks,

" Well Shi.. crap. Do you think that since they all have fangs that will drink just blood? Surely they will need her milk too.

I mean crap, I thought that they would be well you know more like you are now. How are we going to explain fangs?"

I ignore his insult as I call my maker to me. Apparently that wakes up Mel. As she starts wiggling and shaking those fists at me.

The frown on her face tells me we have only moments before she starts in crying. She stiffens fists clenched and legs kicking.

Her mouth opens and a loud grumpy whine comes out just as my maker approaches the door. I catch sight of two of the tiniest fangs I have ever seen inside her mouth.

She continues to whimper with her frown firmly in place on her tiny face. You can tell she is not please at all until she senses Godric.

Godric comes in and zooms to my side of the bed picking up Mel. She starts purring as soon as his arms are around her.

Well I guess I know the answer as to whether or not their souls recognizes the others soul. Apart of me wants to snatch her away from him and growl at him.

The other part knows he would die before he ever hurt her. He would be what every father would want for their princess.

Before I can get my mouth to form the question I called him in here for. Mel has his pinky firmly in her grasp and pulls it in her mouth.

You can hear the crunch and her suckling noises as he looks up at me surprise painted on his face as he says.

" I see that there has been a new development since I saw them last. I will call Doctor Ludwig and see what her opinion is to this new development."

He tries to pry his finger loose from her iron grip. She frowns and whimpers so he relents. Yep she already has him wrapped around her fingers. He continues.

" I am sure that for now it will be fine for you to give them a tiny amount of blood. As you and Alc know that is why our fangs drop. Hunger is all a newborn vampire knows.

I would guess to say until we know for sure you should give them both of your blood before you give them her milk. Now min barn { my child} give me my finger back.

I will go check on the others and then call Ludwig and get her to come back here to reassess them. I will let you know what she says."

He kisses her forehead and lays her in my lap where she starts squirming and puckering her lips looking for a new finger.

I take my pinky finger of the hand supporting her sister's neck and placing it close to her mouth where she latches on and starts suckling.

I cuddle Tori Lee close to my chest as she lets go of my finger on my free hand. Readjusting my arms and removing my pinky to replace it with my pointer on my now free hand earns me a snicker from Alc and a frown from Mel.

I glance over to see Alc wince as Jo strikes his finger that he placed in his mouth while Bas seems to be trying to drain Alc's other hand of blood.

I am snickering and about to tease him when I feel Tori Lee bite my chest close to my nipple. I curse out at the abrupt sharp pain as Alc looks over and nearly falls over laughing at me.

Through it all I am amazed that my lover is still sound asleep. After only a few minutes they all drift back off to sleep.

Thankfully they all seem to have vampire instinct and had long since retracted their fangs. I lick and heal both of Alc's digits as I hear a light rap on the door I sense my maker and whisper enter knowing he can hear me clearly.

That Troll of a Doctor comes in with my maker and sees Tori attached to my chest and snickers out.

" I am not sure I made this plain enough for you to comprehend vampire. You do not produce milk with those.{ pointing at my chest} Only your wife has milk producing breasts."

Both my maker and Alc laugh at my expense. It will only be a matter of time and they will all experience being bitten while holding one of our babies.

I only hope I am there to laugh my ass off at them when it occurs. I growl at the tiny little hobbit. She just ignores me. I grumble out.

" She is not nursing at my breast {mumbles} any longer. She is sound asleep. She is simply suckling like she would her thumb."

Apparently that was just as funny as earlier to these ass hats as Pam would call them. I pull her away and she grunts and frowns before settling back down.

The pain in my ass Doctor climbs up on our bed and gently pries open each one of their mouths. Not a fang to be seen anywhere.

She takes out four needle pricks and takes samples from each baby despite mine and Alc's growls of protests. Climbing down she says.

" I would suggest that you give them their mother's milk in exactly thirty minutes not any sooner. They will need to associate both as separate feedings. Other wise they will drain her dry quickly as they grow.

For now you need to switch up feeding them. If you fed the girls this time then feed the boys next time. If their fangs aren't showing then don't give them blood.

I will try to let you know my test results by tomorrow when I come for their check ups. For now just wing it.

But be sure to replenish yourselves. Eat lots of rare red meat and drink at least one royalty blended each day.

We knew this might be a possibility however remote. Alc you remember what I showed you on positioning the babies on her breasts so that she could feed two of them at a time.

Use the pillows I brought for her. Feeding that many for that long will cause her back to hurt if she isn't careful.

I will see you tomorrow unless you have any other problems. I will say this only once Viking use the pink diapers for the girls and blue diapers for the boys.

Yes it makes a difference. Let her sleep as much as she will. You pumped milk earlier. If she isn't awake in say thirty minutes in time to feed them, then use what you pumped and once they are asleep again, don't let it go more than thirty more minutes before you pump her breasts. Goodnight Magisties."

With that she disappeared. Mel kicked and grunted as I lifted her up and checked her. Yep she was needing to be changed. I looked up and ass was smirking as he handed me a pink diaper. I growled out as they both continue to snicker.

" You handed me that blue diaper just to see me get ribbed. Your day is coming ass. You wait until I can teach my children to bite in certain places. You my love won't be safe.

Despite what people say about me being old and senile. I have a long memory and I always get my sweet revenge. You my friend are now immortal which means I have forever to get you back. You will never see it coming wolf."

I watch and hear the laughter fade from my mate's face. Godric however is another matter. He continues to laugh quietly as he picks up Tori Lee placating her and poking the bear.

" My my Tori Lee. You poor child. Your Far seems to be confused as to your gender. As his maker I have tried to teach him the difference.

Apparently something must have gotten lost in the translation. Never fear min barn { my child} you have your Momma and Daddy to keep him from confusing you and your brothers again."

I growl again as Alc snorts and says.

" That's right my princess. Daddy isn't as old as Far is but I already know the difference."

I watch Godric change her diaper with the speed and grace of someone who has been doing this for centuries. How in the hell he does he even know what is what?

I am still unsure as to what is needed with out help. He just smirks at me as he feels my curiosity. He can truly act like the insufferable tween he resembles at times.

I look to my lover as she snuggles down further still sound asleep. I feel my hunger rising. I lean down and open the fridge. I get a royalty out waving it at both of them to see if either are as hungry as I am. They both grunt yes and I pull out two more and pop them all in the microwave.

I hand them out after I shake them. I nearly have blood shoot out my nose, when I laugh at Alc, as he gags, grunts and nearly sprays the entire bed with blood.

Grabbing a diaper he finishes spitting the blood into it as he hands me his bottle. He grabs a wet wipe and wipes his face clean as he gripes out.

" That tastes like hot copper shit. Are you trying to kill me? True blood isn't as bad as that crap. Why in the hell didn't you warn me that it was real human blood?"

I sniffed his bottle and it smelled just fine to me. I gulped his down too and grab him a true blood. Handing it to him I watch him gulp it down. Godric looks at him like he's a puzzle before he effectively changes the subject.

" Alc, has Eric told you of the missing vampires? {nodding} Good. I have worked closely with your second Quinn and all the pack masters are most willing except for Tarkington of Utah, Reeves of Oklahoma, and Williams of Montana.

If you would call them as soon as you can we need their cooperation. This is much worse than what I told you last night I'm afraid. I have now heard from forty two out of the sixty Kingdoms.

There are roughly 298 more missing vampires in the other states. All have disappeared on or around the same time as the others. All are less than fifty years old.

I contacted Piathia, she still hasn't seen anything. She also stated that she can no longer see any of your futures either.

She thinks that she is being magically blinded and blocked from seeing any outcome for this. She is the most worried about what will happen if they aren't all found soon.

Someone has control of almost 400 young lings. None of which could do harm to any of us supernaturals. I fear they are going to be used against us and will become all of our downfalls.

We need to find a way to protect and keep all safe. I along with other vampires have spent the last 120 years and millions to bring about mainstreaming.

My goal was for all supes to have the choice to live their lives out in the open as they once did when I was human. "

Alc growls out clearly upset with his pack members. He states,

" All three of those Pack masters have very large families. Tarkington and Williams use their pack as if they were their own personal harem. Each have well over 2 dozen pups.

Reeves has several pups of his own but he has a small pack that has been dying off for years. But from the reports I have read there is a large shifter community out there close by.

I will call all three personally to give them the order to comply with all the vampires requests for help. I will ask Sam to help me with the shifters out there.

Once the shifters are enlisted to help the vampires all the other packs, lone shifters and wolves will offer to help too. It is a honor thing no one wants to be out done.

Well most that is, these pack masters are the worst of our kind. They may share a were gene and owe me their loyalty, but they are by definition stubborn and do not offer their help or pack help to supe problems. Most loners try to avoid supe politics but they even help before these three.

I will order them to help. Leave a list of who they need to be in contact with and they will make themselves available by sunset."

I smirk at my mate. He is going to be a great leader. I watch him rub Jo and Bas's bellies as he continues.

"If they choose not to comply, then they will be picked up and punished with death. Their packs will get new pack masters.

This will affect us all in the long run and I for one will not be apart of the weak link that will cause the downfall of supes everywhere.

Humans can and will use what we are against us, just like they would use our weakness to silver to bring us down.

The use of modern technology only gives them more of an edge to obliterate us all. It is time for us to decide our own fates and protect the vampires during the day.

After all vampires are the only beings strong enough to protect us at night when we are at our most vulnerable."

I smile at his conviction. I know he just like me never wanted power. But we will both rise and do what is needed for the good of all the species not just a few. I add to his opinion.

" This is the first time in my long life that I hate modern technology. Supes have always protected each others identity out of respect and loyalty to being a supe.

But the modern world has changed humans in so many ways. Made them lazy. Afraid of they're own shadow in most ways.

In my day use to be only the battle fields solved all the problems you had with one another. Now you don't like someone or group press a button and poof problem disappears, they never knew what hit them. No facing your enemies as you kill them.

With pin point accuracy they can take out entire nests and leave the neighbors house virtually unharmed."

My maker chimes in agreeing.

"We all have a target on our backs. It is only a matter of time before one or another group of fanatical nuts to push the proverbial button and start the war to end us all.

History has repeated itself for centuries. The time has come for all beings alike to tolerate each other and work together."

Alc looks thoughtful before stating,

" Why don't we use modern technology to warn the humans that there is a threat to both their kind as well as ours?

Most humans are not afraid of you as a vampire as much as they are afraid of dying. They don't want conflict. They want everything to remain as is.

The humans that are not fanatical, are the ones we need on our side. These humans are the ones who will be the first to jump on the band wagon so to speak if a rouge vampire drains someone in front of them and they don't know why it's happening or how to prevent it.

History proves that humans do not take well to being surprised. Look at all the bombings and terrorist attacks of late. If they are warned of the possible dangers then they won't be out to get hurt.

I think you should go on the air and warn them. Tell them that these vampires have been taken against their will. Give them as much information as they would need to protect themselves.

Maybe if whoever has them finds out the public has been warned of all possible outcomes they will release them sooner before they can hurt anyone.

Then once the threat is over and all the vampires have all been accounted for then we can go after their captors quietly. Remove the threat once and for all.

Y'all want to be in the public and live among the humans then you need to think, react, and use all the humans have to offer to not only protect yourselves but them as well.

Most if not all will understand it only takes one rotten apple to turn the whole batch sour. Warn them but don't scare them."

I agree with him as I say.

" That may be our best option. Using the simple but direct approach could yield the best results. But on the flip side it could cause mass hysteria and start the war we all want to avoid."

My maker sits on the end of the bed deep in thought as he rubs Tori Lee's belly absentmindedly. We all think of all the possible out comes. After a short while he starts,

" This could work to our favor. You will need to deliver a speech as soon as possible. In that speech we will need to lay out most of our secrets."

How in the hell did I get voluntold to do this. I am the King I should get to volunteer some one else. He finishes.

"Tell the humans things about us that they don't already know, that will protect them. You would have to spin it so that they would see the vampires being held as victims and not the blood thirsty monsters they will be.

I will ask Cc to help me prepare a speech. Once we have the speech ready I will call all the media for a news conference where you can deliver it."

I shake my head no. He should be the one to give the speech. He continues

" You are the King Eric. All supes will abide by what is said in that speech if you give it. Humans on the other hand will take it more to heart if you deliver it than someone such as I.

I am older but lets face it everyone we have ever come into contact with has always dismissed me as a child because of my looks and size.

Granted it was a mistake they always regretted but none the less you are the more mature looking one and this is something you will need to get used too."

All the babies are getting fussy now. I look at my lover, she is sleeping so peacefully. I grab the milk and give two of the bottles to Alc to heat up as I stick my bottles in my warmer.

Godric picks up Tori Lee and walks her around. She is being the most vocal of the four of them. The rest are just grunting and kicking out, while trying to shove both fists in their mouths.

I watch Alc test a bottle then nod that they were ready. Sitting Indian style he places each child in between his legs resting their heads at his waist.

Holding the bottles in each hand he starts feeding the boys. I am glad he can feed them both with such ease. I am a little nervous to try feeding both girls at once.

I am so glad that my maker is here to help with their first feeding. I hand a bottle to Godric and hold Mel in my arms as I feed her for the first time. These four are just like a newborn vampire. Completely and utterly dependent on you for everything.

I look up at Godric and it is as if he has read my mind. He sees the connection too. A way to humanize and show the missing vampires as the victims to the human population. I smirk as Alc looks up and says.

" I know what you fuckers are thinking and you're right. Those vamps are like newborns. Just remember not everyone has kids or siblings. It's a fine line you'll need to tread."

Tori Lee and Mel unlike their brothers inhaled their milk. I look over to see both Jo and Bas fighting sleep as they continue to eat.

I pat a sleepy Mel's diaper clad bottom as she let out her burp. I laugh my ass off as Tori Lee lets go on both ends as my maker shifts her to his shoulder.

The look on his face is priceless as I lay a sleeping Mel down in her sleeper. He pulls Tori Lee away looking at her as if a bomb is about to detonate in her diaper. Uh oh too late.

I quickly grab up a now full and sleeping Bas to burp as Alc finishes up with Jo leaving my maker to change the first dirty diaper.

We both get looks as we snicker as a mirage of facial expressions pass over his face. None of which say he is enjoying himself.

When Jo's diaper explodes on Alc I laugh the whole time he changes him. When I hear both Mel and Bas go off at the same time, both of them nearly fall down laughing.

It seems even my children are determined to keep me the butt of every joke. Since Bas is already in my arms I decide to change him first.

Apparently I didn't watch Alc change Jo's diaper close enough. When Bas decides to pee all over my chest after I have him all cleaned up and ready to diaper.

My ass wipe of a mate decides to inform me through peels of laughter and tears streaming that it happens to everyone at one time or another. It doesn't help.

When I change Mel I am much more careful of this fact which leads them both to laugh even more. I can not seem to win for loosing. My maker takes pity on me as he informs me.

" My child, females lack the ability to aim as well when they urinate. Boys however apparently { ha ha ha } are born with perfect aim."

I can't stand it any longer as I ask him.

" How in the hell do you know so much about infants?"

He looks at me with a sad expression as he recounts his memories to us.

" As you know I have been a student of human nature for centuries. After we went our separate ways at the turn of the last century, I ran an orphanage for several years in Europe after the war. Then again in Russia just before we reunited during WW 2.

I learned a lot about infant care in those years. Even though times have changed I continued to work with the local wards around Dallas until recently.

You would be amazed at how a simple touch given to an infant with no one to care for them is received. You can see the happiness, appreciation, or gratefulness and love of being touched in their eyes as well as the sadness and desperation of loss when being laid down.

It is not something you ever wish to see in any child's eyes. But it is both utterly heartbreaking and life changing to see that look come from an infant.

After I held my first newborn in almost 2,600 years, I wanted to both never put her down and go on a killing spree to block out the pain I felt and saw in her eyes as I lay her down so that I could take shelter for the day.

After that day I would visit where ever infants were kept every chance I got. As I watched the nurses and infants react to one another I could tell that the nurses were afraid to interact with the baby. They all seemed to fear attaching themselves to the infant only to lose them.

As time went on I would glamor the nurses into taking on a more loving role and then I would glamor the heartbreak from them when the child would be adopted.

I discovered that the happier the infant was the faster they were adopted and received the love they craved and chance at life that they deserved.

These babies are truly very lucky. They have three parents as well as family who will love, adore and protect them."

He lays a now dry and content sleeping Tori Lee in her sleeper as he says,

" I will see you shortly when we have a rough draft of your speech ready. I will check with my informants to see if we have any new Intel. I will find Quinn and give him the information you need to contact the pack masters."

I watch him kiss each one of our babies heads. Once he reaches the doors I hear my eldest knock ever so lightly. When he opens the door I know by her angry look this won't be good.

Aley nods to Godric and us as she enters the room. She stares at the ground briefly gathering her thoughts before she says,

" Master. I received a phone call from your financial adviser and several of your CEO'S. It seems that all the blood factories as well as the donation sites you and Godric own have been destroyed. Only one of the blood factories remains intact.

It is the one in Japan that invented True blood. It was attacked but because of the heavy security already in place they were able to thwart the attack and diss arm the bombs before any harm was done.

I am sure that if you turn on any of the news networks, I believe you will get a clear picture as to what happened. They are all claiming it as an act of God."

I grab the remote and turn on VNN and see that all eleven factories and 500 donation sites as well as blood banks, storage warehouses and processing centers are all destroyed.

No part of the process was left untouched. They eliminated all of our food supply at once and have effectively thrown us back into hiding.

This was intentional and done with only one for see able goal. If it is a war they want then it is a war they will have.

Watching the screen I see the staggering numbers of humans hurt and killed. We are already into the thousands and it hasn't even been two hours yet.

I look to my maker and see the guilt and anger play across his face while the look of pain and remorse settle into his eyes.

I know he is thinking that we might have caused this in some way. That if we hadn't pushed Newlin into being the laughing stock that he became this wouldn't have happened.

This cluster fuck would have happened. Maybe not at the magnitude it has but I think sooner or later he would have done something along these lines.

It makes sense now as to why take the young ones. They may not know of our control issues or how much blood we require. But he must know enough to guess the younger ones will go beserk when they find out their only food sources are gone.

Either which way Steve Newlin just signed his own death warrant. He has pushed us beyond our breaking point. I will not be able to stop his death at this point even if I wanted to.

He has become increasingly unstable in the past weeks since we stopped fucking with him. I try to comfort my maker by saying.

" He brought this on himself master. He is the one who killed all..."

He is shaking his head no as he interrupts me.

"No child. He is not the only one completely responsible for this disaster. We drove him to the madness that he is showing.

We of all people should know you don't taunt a scared being who is already backed into a corner with nothing to lose.

He was becoming unstable and we continued on as though he would simply just disappear. No this is as much our doing and responsibility as his.

It doesn't change anything however. We will need to appeal to the humans sooner now I think. If we learn anything from history is that we will need to have the majority on our side to come out of this mess with out going to war.

My only hope is the humans are smarter than they were the last time we went to war and won't let fear rule..."

CC and Quinn both come in interrupting Godric. Quinn gives Alc several papers and CC hands me several messages.

Most were the same. All from Monarchs wanting to know what our next step will be. Only three were disturbing, two were clear threats, and one was strange and very worrisome.

With everything going on, she picks now to spew her crazy shit, leaving me with one question running through my mind.

What in the hell has that prepubescent former Queen of mine done now to rock the proverbial boat. As Pam would say 'Fuck a Zombie' indeed!

A/N I AM A FAIL AT UPDATING. R L HAS BEEN HARDER TO DEAL WITH THAN NORMAL I WON'T GIVE YOU EXCUSES BUT. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN NORMAL. BUT IT WAS THE BEST CUT OFF POINT. I HOPE YOU LIKED WHAT YOU READ. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. NEXT UP WILL BE SPOV. I HOPE TO UPDATE THIS NEXT WEEK. THANKS FOR READING!


	28. Chapter 28 time has run out

A/N THIS IS BETA'D BY THE AWESOME CAROLINAGIRL96. THIS WILL BE ALL FROM SPOV. THIS WILL START FROM WHERE SHE TALKS TO HER GRAN AFTER GIVING BIRTH AND IS ABOUT TO LEAVE. AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS BELONG TO MRS HARRIS AND MR NO LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER JUST LOTS OF INFORMATION. GOT TO GIVE THEM A BREAK THEY JUST GAVE BIRTH. LOL ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. LET ME KNOW HOW YOULIKE IT. PLEASE ENJOY! 10624

DOES LIFE EVER GET EASY

SPOV.

Gran approaches the bed asking.

" Give me a moment with my little girl. I won't keep her long I promise,"

I watch along with Gran as both Alc and Eric leave me alone for the fist time since the babies were born. They are being so gentle and sweet with me.

I find that I don't want them to leave me for any amount of time or any reason. That in it's self frightens me some.

I have never been one to be dependent on any one person. I only have a moment to think about it when Gran starts in, a worried look on her face. With concern and warning in her tone she says.

" Sookie, I need you to pay close attention to what I have to tell you. You, the babies, and your mates very lives will depend on what you all say and do in the near future.

I know I raised you to be independent, self reliant, with a forgiving nature, my sweet girl. To think for yourself be stubborn when need be, and to always protect the ones you love no matter what."

" Yea Gran I know. I try to be the girl you raised me up to be everyday."

I try to smile at Gran to relieve some of the tension. Grabbing my hand she squeezes it and continues on hurriedly as she looks around worriedly

" Well it seems sweetie that I was wrong to not raise you as more of a supe. You need to do what ever your mates tell you to do.

You were raised as a human so that you would have and understand human qualities. We just all thought that you and your mates would have more time to grow and adjust.

No matter... as you've seen the supernatural world or at least the crueler aspects of this world were purposefully kept from you to keep you innocent.

The Gods and Goddesses realized early on you would be a challenge to keep innocent when you called for supes to surround and insulate you from the humans you were meant to live with.

You were like a beacon to supes. The powers that be saw that they couldn't prevent it, instead they sheltered you and allowed your friends to hide the worse parts of the supe world from you. Alc and your friends had no choice in this child.

Because they allowed you to live in darkness growing up you have made foolish mistakes and ignored your mates when they only wanted to keep you safe."

I feel like a steamroller just steamrolled over my entire life. I grasp Gran's hands firmly as tears are clouding my vision , I ask.

" Gran what are you talking about? Please... "

Patting my hands I hear her sigh. She wipes the tears from my cheeks, placing a finger over my mouth, interrupting me she says.

"Pleases child listen to me. You need to learn to listen to those that have experience in matters you have no knowledge of.

The world as we know it is changing far faster than anyone thought it would. There are things that are and will happen over the next few days.

You will need to tow the line and follow what your husbands tell you to do especially when it comes to everyone's safety in the near future.

Child your mates both have the experience that you lack. Eric has been apart of this world far longer than you have been alive.

Alc will defer to his knowledge when he needs to too. There is more at stake now then ever before in the history of this world.

You your brother, and your mates were made to change what was once wronged. If history repeats its self there won't be any second chances.

Remember you all need to only trust what you can see, touch, smell, and hear. Use your common sense to get any information. Never trust modern technology it is easily compromised.

Your children, as well as you all, will cease to exist if you fail. You all will all only have a future if you heed your husbands words and warnings when it comes to supe matters."

I look at her to start to argue that it goes against everything I feel I stand for, as she just shakes her head and looks around again and continues.

" Child you defied both your husbands more than once. You used your stubborn nature to manipulate them into allowing you to do something that was both dangerous and could have damaged you or worse forced the loss of one of your babies."

I pull myself away from Gran's grasp hurt and confused as to what she's trying to tell me, as I whisper yell.

" Gran what in the blue blazes are you talking about. I mean you always said that I should fight for what I want and not let others dictate what I will and won't do. You are the one that taught me to be independent. Are..."

She gives me the look that shuts me up fast. Totally exasperated she interrupts me

" Child you went into a ring willingly with Alc alone in his wolf form lost in blood lust. He was beyond any normal reasoning.

You only survived because the Goddesses intervened.. Every swipe of his paw was aimed however unintentional at an artery.

It would have killed him to hurt you or worse killed one of those beautiful babies. Which is exactly what would have happened.

You and your mates may be immortal but your babies were not at that time. That amount of blood loss would have cost you all dearly."

I can't stand it any more I have tears pouring down my face again. I endangered our babies. Gran cups my cheeks in her hands wiping away my tears as she gently chides

"Please child I am not trying to upset you I am trying to warn you and give you a chance to learn from that mistake.

The Goddess won't interfere again. It takes a lot of power and it interferes with your free will. Each decision you or your mates make changes your fate.

They have intervened twice to get you all back on track. The future has been born now. None of them will intervene again no matter how bad it is.

There is trouble on the horizon. It is what you have all been training and fighting for. Mankind is about to change forever.

The decisions that you and your mates make will mean the difference between safety or total annihilation of the world you now rule and live in.

You must all make informed decisions but when it comes to safety please child allow them to dictate what you are going to do.

Even if you think its stupid do not refuse them. Everything I have seen all the different scenarios all hinge on your stubbornness to stick it out even if it can get people killed or your willingness to follow them and to wait it out for a better opportunity.

Things will happen fast. Some things will look and feel like mistakes. But you must understand that those mistakes will be what will lead to a peaceful outcome.

You must have complete faith in your mates and use all the wisdom of those older than y'all at your disposal. Remember above all that even though none of you can truly die, you can always live to fight another day."

" Gran what are you trying to tell me? You want me to follow my mates and listen to wisdom from who Godric? Why? What is going to happen? Will we all..."

" I am sorry but I can't tell you that. I have already said more than I was supposed to. Trust your mates instincts child, they will do what it takes to keep you all safe. I love you all of you. I must go now Niall is ready to leave."

I watch as my Gran stiffens and gets more and more agitated as Granddaddy Earl, Niall, Claude and Claudine approach us.

I feel almost desperate to keep her here long enough to understand what she's trying to tell me. But at the same time I know that I shouldn't speak about any of this around Niall.

I notice as they approach I can hear whispers from our family that I couldn't hear a second ago. Did Gran just do a cloaking spell around us.

Judging by her smile and wink she did. Gran Is a lot more than I ever thought she was. I still can't wrap my head around what she's trying to tell me. Feeling my tears pooling in my eyes once again as everyone approaches my bed, I whine.

" No Gran please you can't leave me like this. Please. Granddaddy tell Gran I need her to stay. Tell her it is okay if she stays. Great Grandfather, please I am not ready for her to go."

I hear Niall as he speaks but I can't make out the words my mind is trying to find a way to keep her here to help me figure out what is going to happen.

I feel each of them kiss my cheek and saying goodbye as I try desperately to hold on to Grans hands. I watch as they all pop away.

I hear Grans voice one last time in my head repeating everything she had told me. I feel like I can't breath. What I wouldn't give to be just over whelmed at this point.

Geez Louise talk about being cryptic and confusing. Gran could give lessons to the AP. The biggest thing that bugs me is why she didn't want to talk in front of Niall.

I can feel Eric pick me up and Alc cover me but my mind is still racing. When we get to the room our family acts like they are going to hang around.

I want to be left alone to try and figure out what it is she was trying to say. Every time I start thinking someone asks me a question. Or tries to do something to aggravate me. I gripe at our family,

" Look thanks for everything. But the babies needed their rest. And don't you even think about putting me down on that clean bed.

I am all nastified and bloodied buddy I will not sully our clean bed. Alc get some sheets or pads for me to lay on so I don't mess up the bed. I want a shower but I'll wait till I've rested."

I refused to budge until our family left us alone in our room. I check on my babies to see all four of them sleeping soundly in their little sleepers.

I can't believe that they are all here. From what Gran said of God I could have lost... Jesus I have to start thinking of my babies first.

I don't remember going to sleep but at some point I must have. With everything that Gran said running through my head I'm surprised that I got any rest. I wake to hearing the news on the T.V.

What I hear is so not what I want to wake up to. Will we ever get a break from the chaos that has become our lives as of late?

I see fires on the screen as it jumps from sight to sight of more fires. Devastation seems to be everywhere. No corner of the planet was left undamaged. I listen to the reporter saying.

" That's right Neal, all eleven plants twenty six processing centers and one hundred thirty five distribution centers as well as the over five hundred blood donation centers and one thousand blood banks were all hit simultaneously all across the world.

The only center left untouched was the sight where the blood substitute was first made. They were attacked but quickly disabled the bombs.

The Fellowship of the Sun while they have not directly claimed responsibility for the bombings and destruction are calling this an act of God. Reverend Steve Newlin whom is still under indictment with the Federal authorities stated

' All these places that have been wiped from this earth were done so by God. Any and all who side, protect, associate, even work for the demons spawn will be obliterated from Gods earth. Repent now and save yourselves, lest you be the next ones that God strikes down.'

When he was asked about all the innocent husbands,wives, and now orphaned children that was killed while working. He stated

' This is an act of God. This proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that God will protect all his children, who are innocent.

The workers who died did so because they chose to work for abominations of the Devil. If they choose to associate with the devil's spawn, then they will reside in hell right along with them.

God has chosen to draw the line. He felt the cries of the innocent and is seeking to keep Satan's followers from harming his children further.

As I have been preaching since these creatures made themselves known to us judgment day will come for us all. Well that day has come. The war has begun.'

Currently we are waiting for the official numbers but our totals of who would have normally been working would be around 60,000 in all the different places. The unofficial totals so far have the number at 37,683 souls lost.

With most factories and plants being in well populated areas, there an additional loss of over 30,000 in accidental loss of lives. The hardest hit being Sole Korea where not only two high rises were leveled but a school was destroyed while in session.

The hospitals in every city effected are not reporting any survivors at this time. As I stated earlier this is the worst terrorist act that this world has ever seen.

This has the potential to far exceed any natural disaster known to man. My sources have informed me that..."

I roll over and lean my head up against the headboard as Alc and Eric both continue to growl softly at the screen. They each have what looks like a bunch of papers in their hands.

Godric, Quinn, CC and Aley are in the room watching the T.V along with the rest of us. I look over at each of the twin sleepers. All my babies are all safe and sleeping soundly.

Each are adorably cuddled up to their sibling. I feel almost empty now without feeling their constant presence in my mind and body.

It feels weird but I miss having them inside me and all to myself. But I know that no matter how much I miss them I am even more glad the hormone train that's held me captive for the last month or so is finally over. I hated not having any control over my feelings.

I am so glad to have such tolerable and forgiving mates, even when they would take turns hiding from me. Eric is the first to notice me awake as he pats my leg saying.

" My lover I hope you rested well. As you can see we have had an eventful night to say the least. I believe that we will need to address a few things as well as bring you and our siblings up to date on everything that has been going on.

It seems that our hopes for a quiet holiday are not to be my lover. First and for most is how are you feeling?"

I grab his and Alc's hands as they help me sit up. Alc leans over to me kissing my temple as he puts more pillows against the head board. He gets up to go to the bathroom as I answer.

" I am still a little sore but I feel really great for someone that just gave birth. A lot better than I thought I would.

I feel almost like I did before I got pregnant.{ looking down at my almost flat stomach smiling }Your blood has worked wonders. Than you viking."

I lean back into the headboard and pillows, pulling his hand up giving it a gentle squeeze as I kiss his fingers. He smiles at me and leans over kissing my nose he whispers.

" Anytime my lover."

I sigh with the intense love I feel radiating off of him. The sound of the T.V. brings the reality of our world crashing back down as I ask.

" What has been going on since I've been asleep? I take it that it's not good news."

Eric proceeds to tell me about the bombings and the messages they both have received due to the rumors and fear the bombings are creating amongst the supes.

Alc returns from the bathroom with my breast pump. I hadn't even noticed how much they were hurting till I saw the machine.

Eric covers my front as Alc helps me get started. While I pump my milk they both take turns informing me that they have fed the babies both blood and milk. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea my babies are part vampire.

I smile as Eric preens over their tiny baby fangs and Alc laughs his way through his accounting of Eric's first unintentional bath given to him by Bas.

I can't help but giggle as poor Eric continues to get ribbed by our family. Eric finally has enough and orders his child to go and retrieve our siblings.

Personally I think he just wanted her to stop laughing and pointing at him. Alc fills me in on what the Doctor said concerning their fangs. Aley blurs out of the room only to return carrying Janice and Jason carrying Pam.

Ames Tara Lala and Fran follow with the babies as they all gather around our bed. Alc and Eric quickly help me resettle after pumping.

The family settle the babies in the sleepers with everyone else joining us on the end of the bed. Pam sits in Eric's now vacant place to my left. Janice pushes her brother out of her way sitting on my other side.

Pam growls out at the T.V. while Godric brings everyone quickly up to date on the missing vampires and the bombings. I can't help but think about what Gran had warned me about earlier.

Everything she said starts to make sense to me now. I am brought out of my thoughts as I hear Janice say.

" So we think that Reverend Newlin has the baby vamps and he blew up all the factories? I get the vamps maybe, but I just don't see him having the means let alone the power to pull off blowing up that many factories all over the world.

I can't see him with that kind of income and those kind of connections,to be just now using them. No he's way to cocky and self righteous not to have already used any kind of power he would have, magical or otherwise to sway the masses against us. Much less prevent himself from looking like the fool he is."

Alc adds to his sisters opinions.

" Hell his hate alone would have driven him to bomb everything months ago. With that kind of power and the way he's been ridiculed in the press recently, would have had him practically salivating at eradicating more than just your food supply.

I agree with Janice I don't see it being him or the Fots behind the bombings. He just doesn't have the power and money to pull off both the bombings and kidnappings.

As for the vamps I question it being him or at least all him doing the kidnapping. With the shear amount of missing vamps alone, would be costly. It's too coincidental with the bombings today.

He would need a huge light tight space to contain that many vampires let alone the amount of silver it would take to keep them all under control. If it is him then he's not alone."

Quinn muses aloud.

" We don't know for sure but what if all the vamps weren't taken by the same people for the same reason. I mean right now we're running under the assumption that they were all taken by the same people since they were all taken at about the same time and during the day.

I mean anythings possible, but I say before we jump the gun and target Newlin we get as much info from as many of the packs and sheriffs as we can."

CC jumps in,

" We need a tracker with a nose like Aley's to go to as many locations as possible in the next twelve hours and try to ascertain if any of the scents left behind are in fact the same.

If the same scent is found in multiple states then we know that they're most likely all being held in the same place.

There is nothing we can do about the bombings at this point in time other than make sure that the remaining factory can up its production and we rebuild ASAP.

Our immediate threat to deal with, is still the missing baby vampires. I agree that an early warning to the public is what we should do publicly.

Privately we need to find them and either control the situation or destroy them all so that they can't become a danger to us all."

To say I am not shocked at her callousness at just killing them is a surprise even to me. There was a time that I would have flown all over that statement aggravated to learn that life meant so little to them that they would be willing to kill at the drop of a hat.

But now, I look at more of the danger they can be and cause to humans versus killing them to eliminate the problem.

A part of me still hopes to find a solution that allows everyone to survive but the mother in me says 'if it comes down to them versus my family then my family will win each and every time.'

I feel a resolve and sense of wariness that makes everything Gran said and what we have going on fit together like a puzzle. I am brought out of my thoughts once again with Godric stating.

" With the message you received from Sophie Ann and the current kaos going on around us. I agree that she has a hand in it some how.

She was a petulant tween Queen. but she had a lot of connections as Queen. We also have never found all of Russell's followers or any of his wealth.

Though I dare say she is not the master mind behind the bombings. I do believe she is apart of what's happened today.

There is a magical factor that we are ignoring. Orrian has the power to kidnap, and suspend the animation of those vampires until they are needed and then control them.

There are also the weres that are on Newlins payroll and Orrian's control. Since we do not know how many there were. Then we do not know how they fit in yet.

If Orrian has had a hand in this then he is a very real threat that we will need to watch. The fact that he and those weres could so easily be bought and turn their back on the supernatural community is both dangerous and deadly to us all.

If Orrian is responsible for any of this we will need the Fae to help our witches bind his powers. He can't be killed but he can be made harmless. The weres we will have no choice but to put down. They are way to dangerous to leave alive.

You are also correct that we do need to ascertain if all the vampires are all being held by the same captors as well as where they are.

I will go and prepare two different speeches. One to just acknowledge the bombings and prepare humans for the wave of terrified and desperate baby vampires.

The other will name our enemies and urge the public to hide and protect themselves while we go after those that wish to harm us and endanger all of our lives and freedoms.

I fear that Newlin was right. The war between the races has begun. We will now need to try and prevent as much loss of life as we can. The future of these beautiful babies will depend on how successful we are."

As Godric turns to leave, my brother has another moment of genius. He says,

" Look what if I pop Aley to each of them places. We could be back a lot quicker than if she flew. Get them sheriffs an pack masters ta take pictures of where them missin vamps was last seen.

I'll pop us an she'll sniff, an we'll be done in no time. It seems ta me the quicker we know somethin the quicker we can get em vampers back.

By us checking out them missin vamps that'll free up the sheriffs an they can check out any leads to this missin Queen. Then the packs can sniff around Newlins camp lookin for them rouge weres and the bombing sites for info and possible magical interference.

Just make sure that they take a picture of the place that they deem suspicious. That way I can pop me an Aley there after we finish with the missin vamps. It ,.."

Tori Lee whimpers and Eric picks her up quickly cuddling her closely. I look at my other babies to see them all awake and looking directly at Jason.

I reach out for Tori Lee as the others all start making noises and quickly they are all being picked up and cuddled.

I feel Tori Lee sending me feelings of confidence, caution, wariness and love. I look down to see her reach up for me clenching her tiny fists smiling as I say.

" I think that is just what we need to do Jason. We need as much information as we can get. I think that this is what we were meant to fight.

But call it a feeling or whatever but I think we need to acquire the Intel quietly letting as few know everything going on as possible. "

Eric is pacing with little Bas as he starts giving orders,

" You are right my lover. Once again you are thinking outside the box. Jason you and Aley do as you suggested. Aley you contact the sheriffs to send to pics of the locations but don't say why.

Alc you pop to all the pack masters and get any info and pics as to any rouge weres they might know of in the say last ten years, as well as get them to investigate Newlin, his congregation, any and everyone he associates with that has money, land, the means to pull kidnapping off.

There has to be a link. Get the shifters to sniff around the bombing sites. Have them listening for our rouge weres and take pictures of anything or any one looking suspicious or just asking way too many questions."

I smile as I watch my mate give orders as he cuddles our son to his bare chest. Mm okay maybe my hormones aren't completely all under control yet.

I tell them all everything Gran told me and even how she acted around Niall. I even inform them about the magic she used to cloak our conversation.

They all listen to me and we all fall into a thoughtful silence as we listen to the newscaster repeat the news yet again. Pam's the first to ask.

" Do you think she doesn't trust the Fae or did she just not want Niall to overhear her?"

I think about everything she did and said again before I answer.

" I think it was just Niall she was not wanting to overhear our conversation. She never got to tell me why though. I don't think it was because he is involved. She would have warned me if he wasn't to be trusted.

I think she just said more than she was supposed too. She had a more of a hand caught in the cookie jar vibe than he will kill me if he finds out vibe."

I put Tori Lee up on my shoulder as she starts to fuss. I feel her squirming and I hear a very soft clicking just before she strikes.

I wince as she cries out. I pull her down from my shoulder quickly checking her over. The pain in my shoulder goes away when Pam pulls a tiny fang out of my shoulder.

I panic thinking I've hurt her by pulling her away from my shoulder and ripping her fang out. I'm crying trying to get her to open her mouth so I can check her for her missing fang.

Tori stars glowing pink that changes to a bright white. I have to close my eyes it is so bright. I hear her coo, then she smiles a big almost toothless grin. Relief floods my body as I see two tiny fangs slowly emerge from her gums. I coo out.

" That's my baby girl. I'm so glad you didn't loose both of your little fangs in my shoulder. You can't just bite when you want. You need to let us know when your hungry baby girl. Can you retract your fangs for mommie?"

I watch in amazement as they disappear with a quiet snick. I look at Eric as he takes the tiny fang from Pam's hand and says.

" There are newborn vampires that don't have as much control over their fangs as the babies do. But they seem to be able to understand us all to some degree.

They are able to regenerate their fangs almost immediately where it take most vampires a month to regenerate a missing fang. Unbelievable.

Bas my son show Far your fangs son.{ fangs click down } Very good my boy. Now retract them.{ fangs disappear} That's good son. In the future my son if you are hungry for blood click your fangs down and smile."

Eric smiles as his fangs click down and Bas squeals, squirming and clicks his fangs back down at his Far. He smiles as he gives Bas his finger to suck on. He looks at me and says.

" It has been almost four hours since they all had blood. Three hours since they had milk. We will need to keep up with the times they feed for the next couple of days.

Its important to see if they stay consistent with their feedings for blood as well as milk. Remind me to request Dr. Ludwig to draw all three of our bloods so that we can measure their intake.

Newborn vampires require large quantities when they first are born and less as they learn control. We will need to monitor them to see if they will require more or less as they grow.

For now I think we should stick to just our blood to feed them with. We will also need to test them for vampire sensitivity to silver and sunlight."

I smile at Tori Lee as she clicked her little baby fangs down. I can hear my nieces and nephews as well as their siblings all click down their own fangs.

I give Tori Lee my finger as the rest of our family feeds blood to their babies. It feels quite different feeding Tori Lee than when my mates take blood.

I can almost feel a tiny bond... OH MY. I look at Eric and as if he knows what I'm thinking he nods yes and just smiles.

Once they have finished eating and been changed. I sit next to their sleeper and watch them drift off to sleep. My four little angels are all just perfect.

I look over and see all my family listening to Eric. I look at the screen once again it is such a shame all those poor innocent people died all because of hate. I hear Eric finish.

" There are untraceable disposable phones downstairs, get two each. If you run into any trouble call Godric immediately then destroy the phone. His number is the only number it will dial, so all you need press is send.

Aley, Jason, be as quick as you can. The sooner we have all the information the sooner we can eliminate the threats we are facing.

Alc and Sam same goes for you. Get what you can but don't separate if you don't have to. I can't talk to any of the Monarchs yet so I'll pop Amelia to Octavia to get her help in enlisting the covens to ward certain places where all supes can be safe from harm for now.

The rest of you we are depending on taking care of our mates. Contact Ludwig if they decide to not do what they are supposed to do. We will be back as soon as possible."

Eric and Alc give me and the babies a quick kiss goodbye and they are all gone. Everyone leaves our room except for Pam and Janice. We all decide to stay in here together.

I flip through the channels looking for something to watch. We all finally decide on a movie we all haven't seen.

I conjure up food for us all as we watch the movie. As we finish eating I notice that the magic I used seems to come easier to me now. It doesn't take long for us to each fall asleep.

I am startled awake by thunder. What the... how am I hearing thunder underground? Just then the doors slam open as Godric and CC blur in with the rest of the family hot on their heals.

Godric growls out.

" We need to leave now. We are under siege. They are bombing the upper house and grounds. We need to get out now while the escape routes are still accessible."

I notice for the first time that there is a protective shield surrounding the bed. None of the family can seem to get past it. I want to protest but I remember what Gran said and nod in agreement with Godric as he continues.

" Leave everything here. We can come back for it later if we need to. You need to release the shield so that we may get to you. Please child hurry."

I release my magic and the shield doesn't disappear. I glance at both my Sister in laws and they shake their heads no.

I look in the sleepers and only one baby is still awake. I pick up Mel and hold her close to me. I feel her instantly relax and the shields disappear.

She flinches as the sounds are now much louder and I can now feel the ground shake with each detonation. Poor thing must have been so scared.

Every one grabs a child and we all head for the escape hatch. Between the ground shaking and the lights blinking I loose my balance and I start to fall only to find myself floating in a pink bubble. I kiss Mel's forehead in thanks as the bubble disappears once I am standing again.

After running for what seems like forever through a tunnel we each take turns being sucked up the escape hatch only to be delivered into a ware house. I look at Godric in confusion as he only points to three black SUV'S. We all load up in two of them.

Godric takes off like a bat outta hell with CC tailing him. They both barely miss the rising garage door. I have no idea where we are only that I can hear we are still in Shreveport.

As everything blurs by I hear Godric talking softly to who I assume is Eric if the growling I hear is any indication. When Godric hangs up he says.

" We are going to your new home. It was to be a surprise, so surprise. Eric and Alc wanted to be the ones to take you there but well you remember where they took you on your first date?"

I think about it before I catch his eyes in the rear view mirror and nod yes. He smiles at me as he continues,

"Eric, Alc and Jason wanted to surprise you all with a home there. They have had six homes constructed on the property for the family.

It was to be for Christmas and it is mostly complete but no one know of its existence. It was completely constructed by weres and vampires loyal only to us.

It is not registered anywhere for anyone to find. We will be totally off the grid and completely safe. It was set up similar to the home I had set up..."

" Godric what happened to your home? I mean I thought that you had to be invited on to the property and if you had a hidden agenda you wouldn't be allowed to pass? Did the wards not hold?"

" No the wards held fine they used rocket launchers and fly overs. After several hit at once we sent the guards out to attack but the damage to the top half of the house was already done. It was fully engulfed by the time we were leaving.

Do not worry Janice I understand that all of the pack was at the site including you oldest son working on finishing when they struck. So loss of life will be minimal.

I have already alerted the compound as to expect our arrival. They are in the process of setting up the nursery as we speak. I believe Ludwig will be meeting us there.

I was only able to get hold of Alc and Jason. Eric still isn't answering. Fran will you please try Amelia's cell.

I am only getting extreme anger from my bond with Eric. What concerns me is that it has not fluctuated in quite some time."

Right then a truck pulls up beside us and opens fire. As I dive to the floor taking Mel and Jo with me I sense one were and two humans. I can tell they aren't alone that another car is quickly catching up to our other car.

As Godric maneuvers this huge SUV avoiding the swipes from the truck at speeds that should have me terrified. Is there no supe that has heard of a speed limit? I hear Godric say.

" That is not necessary Sookie. Each SUV I have is armor plated, with bullet proof glass and completely fire proof just like the under ground part of the house we left.

The only difference is this SUV receives a consistent stream fresh air and the air will stay cool. While any of the vampires would have remained perfectly safe there at the house. You would have eventually run out of air and it would have been uncomfortably hot.

It will still be there when we go back but by now all the escape tunnels have now been destroyed, leaving no way for anyone unauthorized to get in. If I feel it has be compromised I can blow it up remotely."

Godric is swerving and maneuvering trying to run our assailants off the road all while he calmly explains about the house we just left.

I look behind us after I get Jo and Mel back in their seats. I will have to think about of how I got them out of their car seats and on the floor with me without unbuckling them later.

I hear Tara settling down Bas and Tori Lee's whimpering after covering them. I send them all calm even though I am in no where near calm and it seems to work.

Thank God they all settle down. I look behind us to see the other truck battling with CC's SUV. She hits it just right flipping the truck several times.

I realize I am shaking as Tara wraps an arm around my shoulder in a comforting hug as Fran asks.

" You have bombs stashed where we have been living?"

I gasp and screech out as I hear her question.

" Where my babies slept?"

I look into the rear view mirror as he slams in to the truck sending it careening out of control, as it starts to flip CC barely misses getting hit by the out of control truck. He glances back at me and I see a small a smile as he calmly answers us.

" No. Not explosives. That was perhaps the wrong phrase. I am sorry for alarming you. There is a well placed set of beams that if mechanically removed will cause the house on top to literally collapse down on top of the other one, flattening and destroying everything below it.

As vampires, we all closely guard our resting place. In the past it was also the one place that guaranteed to have valuable information about said vampire.

But we always have a fail safe built in to destroy anything that we would leave behind so that it wouldn't fall into our enemies hands.

It is just a part of our nature. All homes that we have and will have in the future will have the same set up. They are all perfectly safe and no natural disaster can cause an accident."

I hadn't really thought about it but I guess that it would have been necessary in the past before they all came out of the coffin. It had to be so hard on them having to hide in live as though everyone around them were their enemy.

Tara who has been listening quietly while comforting me squeezes my shoulder bring me out of my thoughts. She looks at Godric then me and quirks her eye brow at me as I smile when she asks.

" Oh like that moveable dance floor in the movie It's a wonderful life?"

Godric seems to think about that. He must be using his vampire total recall to remember the scene where the dance floor separated over the pool when a button was pushed. He nods as he says.

" Yes like that. Although a little different now. I no longer need to be there to trigger it. The last century or two advancements in civilization and technology has made it much easier to keep our selves safe and has allowed us all to live a much more human life."

I smile at his ingenuity for keeping safe. He looks so young that it's hard to imagine he has been around for such a long time. Fran interrupts my thoughts worry laced in her voice when she says.

" Godric I've been trying Ames cell so much that now it's going straight to voice mail. I even tried to call Eric's cell and it is going straight to voice mail now too. I can..."

Godric interrupts her,

" Thank you Fran. We are almost there. Dial 504-234-6789. tell them we were attacked and to send out decoys and a clean up crew to 6000 block to Packard ave and the corner of Harris and Ball Dr. have them secure any survivors at Fangtasia.

They will have less than fifteen minutes before the police arrive unless they use the decoys. We will be there in exactly four minutes."

As Fran called the number and relayed the information. I reached out and knew immediately that there was only three survivors out of both trucks. Both drivers are were and the other is human and in a lot of pain.

I can't sense anyone else close by to them and those that I do sense have already called the police. I relay to Godric all that I heard as Fran finished her call.

He turns down the familiar drive that I remember when we rode the bikes here. I notice the changes immediately there is a huge stone wall on either side of the driveway. It appears to be a foot thick and at least twelve foot high.

We travel about a quarter of a mile and I see a razor wire fence that you would see on any cattle farm but you can tell it's new and not there to keep cattle in but to keep intruders out.

Another half mile and there is a huge iron gate across the drive way and an iron and concrete fence that has to be at least fifteen feet high.

There are not one but four look outs on the fence that are armed. Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea they're all armed with automatic guns.

As the gates open I recognize some of the weres as our guards from the other house. They all have their weapons out and ready to use them.

We pull up a short time later to a circular driveway with a water fountain in the middle with a stone statue of a mother with her children at her feet.

How in the world did they... Alc must of remembered how I loved that painting. I look out the window at the house and the only description I can give is it looks like a freaking castle minus the moat and drawbridge. It is all stone and it even has the turrets and towers. They had better not have put the girls' bedrooms in those towers.

It is absolutely breathtaking. As I step out and close the door to the SUV I get a shock at the actual damage done to the car.

It looks like it's been through a hail storm with all the bullet dings. The tires look like they had several shots fired at them. There's like this green stuff oozing out of them as they go flat.

My knees go weak and the ground looks mighty inviting when a were named Shaun I think, one of our guards scoops me up and carries me towards the leaded glass double doors.

Alc pops right in front of him scaring him half to death. His grip on me tightens as his and the other guards instincts to shift run through them. I giggle sending out a wave of calm and Bear just smirks and says.

" I think I can handle it from here Shaun. Thank you for seeing to my wife."

Alc takes me out of Shaun's arms. The were bows to us and returns to his post. I smack Alc on the chest playfully. Smiling I wrap my arms around him and ask.

" Hey tall dark and handsome, how'd you know where I was?"

Kissing me quickly he smiles at us and replies.

" I called Quinn's cell to see if he was able to get a hold of Tarkington. He told me what was going on with y'all. Then Godric called and said that y'all were on your way here, I thought I would pop over and be here to surprise you.

Eric and I built this for you so that you wouldn't have all the minds to filter through all the time. We started on it when you said yes to marrying us.

I wanted to be the one to carry you across the thresh hold. I would have thought Eric would have been back by now. Have you heard from him?

Seeing the SUV's I see you ran into some problems. Good call on armored plating all the vehicles. I see it came in handy. Do we know who they were yet?"

Holding both Tori Lee and Mel's car seats, Godric answers.

" No we can't get him or Ames on either of their cells. I am sure that they are fine. I can still feel Eric is very angry. But I will keep monitoring him for any change in his mood. From what I can tell he is still where he popped to and hasn't left from there.

We took fire from a couple of trucks on the way here. They were both disposed of and the cleaners and decoys were sent out. Thanks to your wife we know that there was three survivors. They will be transported to Fangtasia and held until you and I or Eric can interrogate them."

I watch the babies, they are all awake and just watching everyone. I lean my head down on Alc's massive chest as he asks.

" Do we know who they were with? What they might have wanted? Who sent them?"

Why does everyone look at me? Geez I sigh into his neck and repeat everything I had told Godric and the others earlier.

" No, they never thought of who they were working for just that we all needed to die and that they were surprised to find us out on the road.

They thought for sure that we were still at the house. They were wondering if the others knew we weren't there.

It was where they were heading when they got separated from the others. They were going to go to your other known address to see if any of us was there.

It was just stupid luck that they even found us. From their thoughts I could tell they weren't the brightest but that they had been selected specifically because of their skills with guns. They were all military or real recent ex military."

Alc kisses my forehead and says,

" Well how about I show you around and then if Eric still hasn't come back when we're through I'll pop to him and see what's keeping him."

I just notice someone missing and I ask,

" Bear where's Sam? Didn't he come back with you? Eric said to stay together."

Alc nods to Shaun to open the doors as he answers me.

" No I know what he said. But his Dad is well known in the shifter community and he thought it would be better to get them to help us if he stayed and helped them get organized.

It is a really huge community. I think it might be the largest in the states. He will be perfectly safe there with them and he's gonna call as soon as everything's set up. Don't worry little momma.

Several of them already worked for the vamps and already knew what was going on. Have we heard anything from Jason or Aley?"

Everyone enters the foyer. Alc kisses me as we cross the thresh hold and whispers in my ear.

" I know Eric wishes he was here. He was looking forward to seeing your face as you saw the house for the first time. We had everything planned out just how we were going to do this. But we will do this proper when he gets here."

I smile up at Alc hugging his neck a little harder. I grab my phone and put it on the camera setting and take a picture of us.

Then I hand my phone to Shaun to record my face as I see everything for the first time. I hear Pam's voice answering Alc's question and Godric rolling his eyes. Yep still a funny sight.

" Of course not. I have been monitoring her feelings since they left. She feels flirty, happy and over all mischievous. None of those feelings should she be feeling around my husband.

If we do not hear from them soon I am going to pop to them and I will get to the bottom of her feelings. I can promise you this she will definitely not like the methods of how I get to the bottom of her feelings either. "

You can see the jealousy Pam has for her sister being with Jason. Godric just raises his eyebrow like Eric does and says.

"Pamela, do I need to command you to not go popping all over Goddess knows where? You do not even know that her feelings have anything to do with Jason."

Pam snaps back

" No! She has always taken everything from me, boyfriends, blood, girlfriends, clothes, jewelry, my maker. But if..."

You can see the aggravation in Godric's eyes at her snippy attitude. He slowly sets down both car seats and lowly growls out.

"Pamela."

Just by the sound of her name and the tone of his voice alone has the rest of us backing up. Poor Quinn he's stuck in the middle holding her. Pam grumbles out

" No Master. Sorry Master. { muttering} I'll just wait till she gets back... "

You can almost feel the shear power he has and the restraint he is using to not hurt her for disrespecting him in front of others. Through clinched teeth he growls out.

" I can make this permanent Pamela. Do not press your luck my child. I am not Eric and I am not as lenient in my punishments as he is.

Make no mistake I will not command you to not hurt your sister but I will punish you if you do. I will punish you if you disrespect me again with that attitude. Do you understand me my child?"

She acts like she finally gets a clue that she can't push Godric like she can Eric as she answers him in a quiet and much more respectful tone.

" Yes Master. { still mumbling} I'll be so damn glad when Eric takes back control..."

Quinn looks like he would rather be any where else but there as Godric stares Pam down. Before any of us can blink Godric vamps over to in front of them making Quinn jump back. In an icy tone that leaves no room for doubt as to the fact she pushed him too far.

His fangs are out and seem much larger than Eric's. I have never seen Godric this upset. The babies are whimpering with their fangs all out. I know that they can feel the tension rolling off Godric and he growls out.

" Pamela I command you to be respectful to every one in the family and... what is the saying if you have nothing good to say, then say nothing at all. You will be respectful and have only nice things to say or you will say nothing at all to the family.

For the blatant disrespect you have shown me in front of our family I will punish you. I will wait until you are well to issue you your punishment, but make no mistake I will be the one that will punish you. Eric will have no say in it at all. For the last time do you understand me Pamela?"

She tries to resist the command only to open her mouth and nothing comes out. The shock and pain of the command show clear in her face.

I don't think she believed he would really command her. You can see the command take hold as her whole body goes rigid and then shudders as she stutters out,

"Yesss. Massssterrrrrr."

He reigns in his temper and retracts his fangs along with all the babies making a loud snick. All the babies are quiet and just looking around as he steps even closer and cups her cheek.

I notice a single blood tear running down her cheek as he wipes it away. He smiles at them both before reaching for her and taking Pam out of Quinn's grateful grasp.

Quinn quickly retreats and picks up both car seats that Godric had previously sat down. All of us release a breath we had all been holding. He continues in a gentle tone.

" Pam it is time for you and your sister to stop your sibling rivalry / jealousy tirades. You are both very special and dear to this family. From now on please try to get along with your sister.

Now since I have spoiled the surprise that you and Eric had planned, by needing to bring everyone here now. I hope that we can..."

I see JC come in though the door hollering.

"Momma!Momma! Momma! I tah untel Ewic. He id in twouble jus lide Daddy is. "

I watch as both Pam and Godric crumple to the ground both in obvious pain at the same time that JC starts talking. You can see the pain written on both of their faces.

Jackson and several more of our were guards come rushing in to the foyer guns out like we are being attacked. I look at Alc for conformation of what I think I heard when he says.

" Shit. Janice did he just say both Eric and Jason are in trouble?"

She looks at him shaking her head yes as little JC answers.

" Yes I did. Daddy is fighn wif Ant Aley and somb odders and Untel Ewic is bein mean to Ant Ame. He jus dunt wan ta be mean. He's weal mad and hurt. Yous all neeb ta hurry ta deem befowe day det deem an keep deem fom us."

CC sets Janice down as she goes over to Godric and Pam to try and comfort them. Both of them have bloody tear tracks streaking their faces.

Janice sits down on the floor where JC flings himself into her arms now crying. Jackson goes down on his knees trying to offer comfort to them while Janice rocks and holds JC as his cries only get louder. I listen in to his thoughts and I see just what he was saying.

I gasp out at what I see and then I push his thoughts to everyone here in the foyer. It didn't occur to me that JC would be magical like us much less see the horrors that he is seeing.

As his mind flashes between the two images. I see Eric fighting an entire coven of witches. Several lay on the ground dead.

He looks like he so mad. Eric has several wounds all over him and he looks to almost be warring with himself as well as the witches.

Jason is glowing blue as Aley is throwing fireballs at him. He is fending her off as well as what looks like humans with a silver net and stakes.

He is throwing his energy balls at Aley as he has the humans frozen in place. I hear a loud scream as blood splatters across his face.

I watch him go down on his knees shock written all over his face. He looks down at his waist just as the silver net falls on top of him and Aley blurs over decapitating a human with her bare hands. I scream out,

" No Jason. God no."

I barely hear Alc barking out orders as the horrible images keep replaying in my mind.

"Quinn, Fran, Tara, Lala, Jeremy, Shaun take the babies Janice, JC, and Sookie and get them all to the nursery now. Guard them with your lives.

Quinn, Tara, Lala, Fran, stay in the room with them. Do not let any one in that room but Dr. Ludwig, me or Jason.

Do not let any of the vampires in. CC call Ludwig and have her get here now. Then call Claude, and Claudine and have them get here now.

Dad put the house on lock down. If we don't get home within a hour then get them all moved to the panic room.

Have Claude and Claudine ward four of our biggest cells against mind control and being able to use their powers and strength.

CC, Godric, you both take Pam and get into one of the cells just as soon as they are ready. Janice protests.

" No Alc. They haven't done anything wrong. Pam needs to be with her baby girls. They will want..." Godric interrupts Janice stating

" Janice, he is right. If what we saw is true then they are both being controlled by an outside influence most likely magical. We will all be safer if we are where we can not harm anyone."

Everyone looks back at Alc as he continues.

" Get all the vampire guards into one of the cells. Leave the doors open to the two remaining cells. I'll get Aley first and put her in one. Then I'll get Eric next. At his age and strength I can only hope he doesn't have time to realize it's me and try to fight with me.

Tinker bug please go with Shaun and do not come after us. If for some reason I can't get them back here or I don't return by tonight, Dad, Godric, I want you to take them all and run.

Get them the hell out of this country and as far away as possible. Take all of our guards and do not tell anyone where you are going. Do not ever return. If we can we will find you once it is safe.

Please Tinker bug don't fight me on this. Eric and I both agreed that you and the babies are the most important things and you must survive no matter what."

I look up into his eyes and I see the pain and the fear that this won't be easy. I remember what Gran warned me about and even though it goes against every instinct I have and my heart is breaking I say.

" Yes Bear. I don't want to. But I will stay here and I won't fight you on this. Just please, please bring them all back home to us. You and Eric come back to me safe. I love you."

" I'll try my best. I love you so damn much."

He kisses me leaving me with no doubt as to his feelings for me. I know in my heart he won't give up. I look up in to his eyes as he hands me off to Shaun. I can see Alc's pain and his determination to come back to us etched on his face.

I can feel my tears trying to break through. But I refuse to let me crying be the last thing he sees. If this is the last time I see him then I want him to remember my face not my tears.

I reluctantly let go of him and with a small sad smile I watch one of my reasons for existing pop out of my life to hopefully save our mate and family.

I only hope and pray to anyone listening that this was the warning I received and that I didn't just make the biggest mistake of my life.

As we are all moving to where ever the nursery is I feel the tears finally break free. I can hear CC's and Godric's cries of pain as the weres silver them.

Pam's screams are the worst because I know in my heart that she is feeling the pain of her maker, sister and husband all while being forceably separated from her precious daughters less than 24 hours after she gave birth to them.

When in God's name will we get a chance to just be normal?

A/N THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE SHORTER THAN MY USUAL BUT IT WAS AT A GOOD PLACE TO CUT IT OFF. SO THE BIG BAD IS FINALLY HERE. NEXT UP WILL BE FROM APOV. AND YES THERE WILL BE LEMONS AND FIGHTING BOTH IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

P. M. ME OR LEAVE IT IN YOUR FEEDBACK IF YOU WANT A DESCRIPTION OF THE CASTLE. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS. MID OCTOBER ISH.

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHICH CASTLE I IMAGINE THEIR HOME LOOKS LIKE FROM THE OUTSIDE IT IS CALLED SUNSHINE CASTLE IN AUSTRALIA THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND ALL REVIEWS AND PM.S I GET.


	29. Chapter 29 you want a war you got it

A/N HERE IT IS ALL FROM APOV. THIS IS BETA'D BY THE WONDERFUL CAROLINAGIRL96 I AM SORRY THIS TOOK A LITTLE LONGER THAN I WANTED TO. LOT'S OF INFORMATION IN THIS ONE. ALL THE MAIN CHARACTERS BELONG TO MRS HARRIS AND MR. BALL. ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN THANKS FOR READING PLEASE ENJOY. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! Word count 11036 revised word count11749

YOU WANT A FIGHT

YOU GOT ONE

APOV

Eric can be a funny ass motherfucker without even trying sometimes. I swear for someone as old as he is you would think he's been living under a rock for his entire existence.

I get him being clueless about babies. I mean hell who would normally trust a vampire with their babies. He has done more research on babies and family life since we found out we were pregnant that I thought he would be an expert on the subject by now.

Just goes to prove you can't learn every damn thing on the internet. He looked like he was handling grenades when he first picked up Tori Lee.

I knew right then and there that this was an opportunity to not miss. Who wouldn't want to knock his arrogant ass down a few thousand pegs.

I thought it would be funny as hell to give him the wrong diaper. I honestly thought he would catch it and rag on me. It was fucking blue for fucks sake.

But when he didn't, I could barely contain myself at the fun I could expend at my mates discomfort. Hell even Godric joined in on the fun.

I freaked the fuck out when Bas bit my god damn finger. I wasn't really all that shocked that they had fangs. I mean look who one of their daddies are. Just took me by surprise is all.

I nearly fell off the damn bed though when Eric decided to breast feed Tori Lee. I know it was accidental but funny none the less.

Hell even the good Doctor thought it was well worth the risk, at ribbing the cranky ass vampire about his parenting skills. His threats are empty though.

I know he'll never get me back. I'm way to smart too be caught in anything he can think up for revenge. Although I need to think up a way to get back at his ass for giving me human blood.

Hell I'm a fucking werewolf for fucks sake. I either drink that synthetic shit to help me heal or animal blood, not human's and he knows that shit. His ass will pay for that shit.

My Tinker bug was so exhausted. She might have been a moody hormonal bitch towards us during her contractions. I know deep down nothing she said she really meant.

But just one look at what we produced makes everything we've gone through all worth it. For me at least, I know my little angel sleeping deserves a fucking medal for what her body went through.

I've seen other women who had just gave birth and I never understood just why they were always so damn tired. I owe several apologies.

Shit I know now that if birthing were left up to us men to do, there damn sure wouldn't be any babies shooting out of me, fucking ever.

My guess would be that no man would be willing to go through that torture ever. The powers that be gave that job to the right sex that's for damn sure.

I glance at her as I lay down Jo. She looks so peaceful, but her body has rebounded back to the way she looked before she got pregnant. Thank fuck for that

It was her biggest fear that she would remain stretched out, be all fat and disgusting. That we wouldn't want anything to do with her.

It was the farthest thing from the damn truth. What she never understood much less could we convince her of, was that no matter what she looked like she was ours and she was, is and will always be the most sexy, beautiful, loving, caring woman that we will worship until the end of time.

When Sook woke up I relived all the funny moments with her at Eric's expense of course. At least she thought it was just as funny as I did.

After we helped her to pump and brought her up to speed on whats been happening, she settled in and watched the news coverage. You could read the pain in her eyes, she felt for all those lost.

She couldn't hide her emotions fast enough from us. I saw the pain and hurt she felt at the fact that there are people willing to kill just because someones different.

Her heart is still the biggest and most forgiving I've ever known. I just hope like hell it doesn't come back to bite us in the ass.

We can never seem to catch a damn break or to have time to fucking recover from any damn thing till we have something else to deal with.

I guess it's the price we have to fucking pay for being the leaders of the supernatural race. It sucks way more now with our babies being here.

I would much rather be here playing paddy cake with my kids and holding them while they sleep than dealing with whatever fucking bullshit Newlin's stirring up.

I knew we were in for a shit storm when Godric came in and we learned of the bombings and the missing vamps.

Humans aren't going to sit around waiting to see what happens next. No they're gonna want answers like yesterday and most likely they will want to blame the vamps for everything.

It's easier to lay the blame on something you know very little about in the heat of the moment than to find out all the facts first.

The same could be said that we should have taken care of Newlin when he first started being a nuisance instead of waiting till he was a dangerous enemy to us all.

Hind sight being 20/20 and all we really screwed up in that respect. No matter what we may or may not have done to Newlin we didn't make him do anything that he's done.

I was pissed when Quinn came in and told me about Reeves, Tarkington and Williams. They are some of the laziest pack masters I have known.

When he showed me all the reports he had, most of the trackers seemed to think the vamps were taken strictly by humans. It doesn't make sense though. How'd they know who and where to take them?

That could be Newlin but why would he take them if he could just stake em right then and not have to worry about transporting them and housing them.

When the rest of the family comes in we discuss several different scenarios. Sook made a lot of sense when she suggested that we gather the information ourselves.

You can't go to war if you don't know who your enemies are, much less hold the wrong party responsible when another hatred is to blame.

Having all the information will mean all the difference in who and how much we inform the humans as to what threats we all face, and finally Eric proved exactly why he was the king.

He quickly comes up with a plan to find out as much as possible with as little exposure as possible for leaks. Someone might be watching / listening in.

I give my sister a hug and then kiss Sook and my kids bye, no matter how much I don't want to leave them I know they'll be safe with Godric.

Still not fucking used to being a Dad. I walk over to Quinn and forcing calm into my voice I say,

" Look I need you to get hold of as many Pack masters as you can and get a picture of where they are right now or will be for the next few hours alright?

Text all the info to my phone with only pictures and their last names, so I can pop in and get the info in person.

Let each Pack master know not to say where they are over the phone but to just text you the picture and let them know to make sure there are not any humans around till they see me.

We still don't want to have any one know what we can do until it's absolutely fucking necessary. The less they know about us the better chance we have at surprising them. After all no matter what they think they know about us, they don't know everything yet.

I'm gonna go pay a visit to those three ass wipes first, and give them the proper encouragement to comply with each of our orders. Let me know if anyone else gives you a problem.

Any of them at the sites the vampers were taken from, have them remain till I can get there and I'll do some sniffing around too. See if can I smell any familiar scents between the sites.

Remember to use my private cell to text me the pictures but don't send why you sent it. I don't want to take a chance of the information being magically intercepted.

Watch out for my family while I'm gone Quinn. I'll talk with you when I get back. I'll call if I need anything else from you."

With the nod of his head he disappears through the door and I see Jason and Aley pop out of here and Eric talking quietly with Ames.

I grab Sam's arm and pop us to the repair shop that I know Reeves owns and lives behind in Oklahoma. I snicker at the way Reeves jumps up nearly taking his head off on an open file drawer behind him, when we both materialize in front of him.

Sam looks at Reeves five foot skinny frame and starts laughing and holding his stomach. He looks more like a weasel than a wolf.

I push the desk out from between us with no effort earning another snicker from Sam as Reeves eyes bulge and he swallows hard.

I watch him glance at the heavy solid wood desk then back at me as I bow up on him. Reeves tries to act as though he isn't scared shitless of me as I tower over him.

I cross my arms over my chest flexing my arm muscles when I step directly in front of him invading his personal space.

Flashing my eyes at this sniveling prick. I just stare down at him while he tries to look anywhere but at my face or chest.

If I wasn't so pissed at him it would be quite funny. Sook always said I should be a thug for hire I'm that good at intimidation.

I hear the patter and giggles of little ones behind me so I know that I can't say what I really think of this sorry excuse of a were.

He is nothing more than a good for nothing low life white trash ass hole who takes his Pack master duties as a way to get others to kiss his ass and get as much tail as he can.

I roll my eyes at his sigh of relief at the intrusion of the children coming to his rescue. Such a pussy he'd even hide behind kids. I can hear Sam still fucking snickering.

He finally either realizes why I am here or gets a fucking clue that I'm not going to speak to him with little ears around, when I never move of change my stance.

He quickly sidesteps me to usher all eleven kids back outside. I never once let him out of my eyesight. He's the type that would run if given ½ the chance.

Once all the kids are back outside and well out of ear shot I continue to just stare at him until he finally greets me properly as his Alpha.

Going down on one knee and looking at the ground as he offers me his neck in submission. He finally speaks, trying to cover the fear laced in his voice.

" Lunar Regent Hereaux I am honored to finally meet you in the flesh. What brings you out to my neck of the woods?"

I stare down at him a few more minutes. He knows damn good and well why I'm fucking here. He moves like he is going to stand up and I let out a warning growl and flash my eyes again.

He wisely chooses to remain down on his knee. Fuck me running he does have a keen sense of self preservation. Looks like he's about to shit his pants though.

I hate that this ass wipe wouldn't follow the simple directives that Quinn gave him. I get his reasons but you don't endanger the rest of the pack much less all supernaturals you're told to protect cause you're a fucking wuss.

Keeping my stance towering over him, and letting my anger at him show on my face and in my voice as I growl out at him.

" You know goddamn well why I'm all the way out here. You blatantly refused to assist the area vampires in searching for missing vamps and even told Quinn that when the shit hits the fan you and your family will do what's necessary to survive and stay hidden from the humans.

I got a fucking news flash for you. They already know about us, and those that don't will know soon. If you would have been paying attention to the fucking emails I've sent your lazy ass you'd know that little tidbit already.

You'd know already that Newlin has weres and shifters alike helping him. Hell he even has the sorcerer Orrian using dark magic to take and we suspect control humans, as well as vamps.

Now with the bombings of the true blood factories and the kidnapping of the baby vamps. Our enemies have us right where they want us.

The humans are only worried right now how long do you think that'll last if a bunch of starving baby vamps are set loose on the public.

How long do you expect to stay hidden when they come here and drain someone. All that blood will have you changing whether you want to or fucking don't.

We need to find them vamps they're hiding and probably starving and torturing before they get turned loose on the humans. They go on a killing spree and we are all as good as dead.

The time has come for us supes to all watch each other's backs. Look I get it you got family, pack and friends to protect.

The humans though aren't going to stop and check to see if we are a danger to them. They are going to want to protect themselves against us all.

You know how it'll go down Reeves. Just because we are different than them we must be a danger to them too.

You know that they'll hunt each and every fucking one of us down, killing each supernatural they find even those that they aren't sure of. All just to feel safe in their own homes.

Hell is gonna break loose if we can't get this shit under control now. We're getting hit from all sides thanks to Newlin and the renouncers of our kind. So it's time to wolf the fuck up.

From this point forward you will assist in any and all supernatural problems that I or Quinn deems needs your help. In return the vampires will be watching over you as you rest.

The witches will be casting wards and protection spells while the trolls and Daemons will watch your backs while you search for the missing vamps.

The sprites and demons will protect the young ones while you are gone. You have no excuse left not to comply."

He acts as though he's going to argue. Aw hell no. I push him back with my boot to his shoulder so he's now flat on his back.

Looking straight up at me when I flash my eyes I don't allow them to change back this time. Keeping my boot firmly planted on his chest I growl out giving him his only warning.

" If we want to survive this and not start a fucking war that will kill us all. You will fucking do what you were fucking told to do by Quinn and send him updates every six hours.

Don't make me come back out here. You won't survive it if I do. If I have to discuss it any more I 'll just replace you and oh yea you'll still die. NOW! GO!"

He stared at me for a few seconds before he scrambled away from us. I turned to look at Sam as he quirks his eyebrow at me. I relax my stance some and he snickers out.

" Scary ass. I'm going to go to the shifter community alone now. You go in there talking to them like that and they'll just shift into a elephant or a hippo and sit on your ass."

We walk outside and out of ear shot as I laugh at the mental picture. That would be just what old man Merlotte would do to any were who tries to tell him what to do.

Weres are mean and tough, but shifters are stubborn with quick tempers and they all act like they have ADHD. I crack a smile as I ask,

" What? Was it too much?"

Rolling his eyes. He looks back at the garage we just left. Shaking his head no he chuckles out,

" Naw, he's an ass, he deserved it. Just remember what Gran always said ' You get more flies with honey than vinegar though.'

So I suggest that you're next encounter you might be a little more tactful. We can get a lot more done if I handle the shifters and you pop around to the different weres.

I'm gonna help them get organized with everything from here. I'll even call some of the smaller communities and put them on alert. I'll call you when I'm ready to come home. "

He starts to take his shirt off to shift. I roll my eyes and smirk saying.

" Come on I'll drop you off at Conner's Dinner and then pop to Tarkington and Williams place. They aren't as stupid as this prick just lazy with large families."

It takes me no time to get both Tarkington and Williams settled and in contact with the vamps in his area. I pop to several of the locations that Quinn had already sent me.

I have sniffed and took more fucking pictures of stupid shit than I care to remember. Some of these vamps are so new they still hadn't gotten rid of their human possessions.

Shit some of them are so fresh that they still had untouched human food left in their houses. It's so fucked up to see just how many taken are newbies.

Since the great reveal a lot of baby vamps that had just disappeared in recent years have since reunited with their families they were forced to leave behind.

Unfortunately it didn't always go great for some of them. You can tell the ones who don't have a maker or a family to return to.

After this shits over with, Eric and I are going to need to approach this subject. No matter what it was like in the past for fledglings this shit has to change.

With them out in the open now things are very different and the old rules don't always apply. I feel sorry for some of these poor vamps.

I've seen more college age kids rooms than I want to remember. But one stands out still as I try and wait for Quinn to pick up his phone.

I remember the last room I searched for anything smells or otherwise familiar to all the other ones that would link them all together.

It looks like the typical freshman dorm room. Pictures of friends and family everywhere along with stuffed animals and class paraphernalia all over.

What I can't shake was the family portrait that was hanging over the bed. It was of last Christmas according to the date. She looked to be maybe eighteen red hair cute face beautiful tan.

She had to be the oldest of five kids, all smiling at the camera. There's presents wrapped on her desk with an empty box labeled to send the presents home I would guess.

The note laying on the desk tells me that her parents disowned her for being a vamp and she still loves them enough to want to reach out to them on their first Christmas apart.

She can't even be one year old vampire yet, and she's already alone. I can't find any sign of a maker anywhere. There aren't any other vampire smells in her room.

There isn't anything disturbed anywhere in the room other than yesterdays clothes on the floor, the unmade bed and missing comforter.

All of which means she never knew she had been taken since baby vamps die just before sunrise. Fuck.

Quinn picks up on the sixth ring bringing me out of my spiraling mood answering.

'Quinn.'

' Hey I need some more places to go and I still need info on Thomasson. You should have...'

' Alc dude I'm not at the house.'

I hear a bang then what sounds like gunshots in the distance. Mad I grumble out

' What the hell Quinn. You watching T.V.?'

' No. we're being...'

I hear a crashing and a bang and more gunfire as I scream into the phone panicking now.

' QUINN WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS SOOKIE AND MY KIDS? QUINN ANSWER ME!'

I hear scraping and shuffling then someone picks up and Quinn says

' Sorry Alc. We were attacked at the house, but we all escaped unharmed. Everybody is fine. The kids and Sookie are in the car with Godric in front of us.

We have a minor problem with a truck following us. But CC is trying to run them of the road. We're heading to the new house now.

I already called them to let them know we're coming. So they have time to set up the nursery. I know you and Eric wanted to do it but we don't have that kinda time.'

'Fine I'll meet you all there'

I hung up quickly and pull out a disposable phone pressing send I heard Godric pick up. I didn't even let him speak before I started in.

' How is my family? Do we know who the fuck it was? Is Sook where I can speak to her?'

' You're family is just fine. I told you all I designed that house to withstand anything. I simply removed them all because I felt it was the safest thing to do, since most of the guards are at the new house. When I set up the house I didn't take into effect the infants being born there. It was simply designed to house and protect you while you were transforming. It was never meant to be a long term home.'

' Do what?'

" I designed the house to be a fortress to protect you all. But it was never intended to be a permanent place to live. I knew that it would be discovered and that no matter how much protection we had it would never be completely safe once others knew of its whereabouts.

There was not enough cool fresh air coming in to sustain human life for an extended amount of time, and I did not want to take chances with the children being so young.

I am sorry for that oversight. Right now however is really not a good time to speak to her she is currently calming the children down.

We will meet you at the new house soon. I will call Eric and let him know what is going on. I am sorry to ruin your surprise for Sookie. But it cannot be helped. I must go.'

He hung up on me. He fucking hung up on me! I watch as I crush the phone in my hands. I heat my hand till the pieces become an indistinguishable glob of melted plastic.

Fucking hell, I nearly rip the door of its hinges walking back inside the house. I storm back through the rooms I am at and I grab the first were I see and bark at him.

"You get your pack master to contact every pack master he knows of and tell them I said that the war with the humans and vampires has started.

We need to protect each other as supernaturals against any attack. Have him tell them to contact any one they need to get the protection they need.

Do not kill any humans that may attack you. But subdue them and hold them until you hear from me Quinn or the local vampire sheriff. Do you understand?"

With a nod I let him go and I take a deep breath inhaling the scents deeply. I can smell only two scents that are familiar to one of the other places I have been today.

There is also a strong lingering scent of magic. It almost smells of Fae but I know that can't be right. I shake my head and take a deeper sniff and I memorize the scents.

I turn towards the door and give the small were guarding the door his final instructions,

" Do not let anyone pass into this room per the orders of King Eric Herveaux-Northman and Regent Alcide Hereaux-Northman. Is that understood.

Until you here otherwise from either one of us, you and your vampire counterpart are not to let any one enter this room.

Yours and their lives will be forfeit if I smell even one different scent present in the room. Failure is not an option, son."

He nods his head in assent and goes down on one knee and offers his neck in submission. I growl and turn and quickly walk out of the house.

I take in a few deep breaths of fresh air. I can't quite figure out what a Fae would be doing helping out in kidnapping vamps.

It makes no damn sense. They would have to know that either Eric or I would sniff it out. After all we live with a Fae and we both know the scent well.

I clear my head and store my thoughts and questions for later. I look around for humans and then I pop to the front of our new house that I remember from my dream.

When I pop I am right in front of Shaun, one of our new were guards. Shit. I thought Dad had told them all that we could pop.

He nearly drops my wife when I startled him. Not fucking cool. Hell he better get used to it and quickly. I address him coolly.

" I think I can handle it from here, Shaun. Thank you for seeing to my wife."

Taking Sook into my arms I finally feel like I can breathe knowing she is safe. She however is in a very flirty mood as she says,

" Hey there tall dark and handsome how'd you know where I was?'

I don't want her to know I freaked out when I found out so I kiss her sweetly on her lips and reply easily.

" I called Quinn's cell to see if he was able to get a hold of Thomasson. He told me what was going on with y'all. Then Godric called and said y'all was on your way over here, I thought I would pop over here and surprise you."

Godric gives me a look. I know I called him but I don't want Sook to know that I was scared and worried about them.

I should know by now to be able to trust them all to take care of them. Doesn't mean I still don't fucking worry. Instead I continue to redirect Sook's attention and tell her about the house.

I glance at the SUV's and whistle out. They both look like they crossed through enemy territories instead of across town. Trying to change the subject yet again, I probe for more answers to what happened.

Godric's the one to answer me. With the simple raise of his brow I know he isn't going to correct me in front of Sookie but we will discuss this later. Well hell.

It never ceases to amaze me how alert and watchful our babies are. Not even a day old and they seem as though they know exactly what is going on around them.

As Sookie describes everything that the humans were thinking in the trucks that chased them, I keep going back to the Fae scent it smells fucking familiar to me but I can't pinpoint from where or whom it belongs to.

To cover that I wasn't completely listening I change the subject again. Kissing her temple I say.

" Well how about I show you around and then if Eric still hasn't come back when we're through then I'll pop to him and see what's keeping him?"

Of course Sook picks this moment to remind me of who's missing. Shit I never intended to pop home without him.

I knew she'd only worry about him not being safe. He's a grown ass shifter for fuck's sake. I nod to Shaun to open the front doors hoping that the house will distract her from her question.

Apparently she wants an answer before we go in the house since I can't move so I tell her where I left him and that I am going to get him once he calls me.

I ask my own question about her brother and that seems to do the trick. Once she releases me I follow everyone inside stealing a kiss as we cross the thresh hold.

I whisper to her, mine and Eric's wish at seeing her face as she sees the house for the first time. She quickly whips out a phone from somewhere and snaps a picture of the beautiful smile covering her gorgeous face.

I hear Pam and Godric arguing and I turn just in time to see a very irate Godric bowing up on a very scared Pam and Quinn. Apparently she forgot Godric still has the maker's command over her.

Not smart to piss off an ancient who is only trying to keep you and you newborns safe with petty jealousy and sibling rivalry.

Hell even I know better that to piss off Dad with stupid shit when he was stressed. That's like just asking for it.

I hear a scream and little feet running this way as JC comes to a screeching halt in front of Janice crying about Eric, Jason, and Aley being in trouble.

Shit. Sook looks to me to confirm what she heard, I just nod yes as Godric and Pam are on the ground in agony in a blink.

Not a fucking good sign that everything's hunky dory. That's for damn sure. When I try to listen closely to what JC s saying I am suddenly flooded with images from his head.

Poor kid to see that shit. He's gonna have night terrors for a long fucking time. I can't stand watching the images any longer playing on a loop in my mind.

I try to block them out of my mind and concentrate on what we need to do. With a plan in mind. I bark out orders to everyone close by.

Sookie is holding on to me tightly. She tries to put on a brave face for me as I make her promise me to run if I don't return.

The look on her face nearly breaks my heart in two at the shear pain in her eyes at being left alone. She takes one look at our children and returns to stare into my eyes.

I prepare myself to fight her and even stoop so low as to use the safety of our children to get her to comply. I am surprised and relieved when she agrees to do as I say.

I know in my heart that I will do whatever I fucking have to do including killing every mother fucking creature in the world if it means we will be safe. I will return to them with Eric.

I kiss her with every ounce of love I have flowing through my lips into hers. I hand her off to Shaun she tries to smile at me.

It's such a sad smile that I can see the pain and fear of loss etched in her beautiful face and the tears in her eyes that she refuses to shed.

I see a pink bubble encompass the entire group of them and a blue bubble encompass the vamps as I pop away.

Homing in on Jason I pop in just in time to feel a bullet pierce my right shoulder. I whirl around from the pain to only feel three more pierce my upper chest.

Then a fire ball hits me square in the back. While the bullets hurt like a mother fucker they're already healing. But the fire, it hurts like a bitch.

Picturing the flames on my back where it hurts the most. I push all the liquid in my body towards the burning sensation and snuff out the flames quickly.

No matter how many times Aley got me when we were learning our powers she never used her full power on any of us no matter how hard we tried to goad her.

Now I fucking know why. She is a strong ass fucking vamp fairy bitch. Damn that shit still hurts like hell. I freeze the humans when Jason lets down his blue and silver shield.

I pull the silver net off of him quickly. He must of switched sides if he's protecting the humans from Aley's fire balls. I see at least a half dozen dead. All but one was burned.

I turn around and duck when I hear the familiar crackling sound. Just barely missing a fire ball to the face this time. I hear a scream and down goes another human. Shit I forgot to throw up a shield over the humans. Seven down now. Fuck.

I hold Aley still and she starts growling and thrashing about. Trying with all her might to break free of my hold over her. I look behind me and check on Jason.

He's healing but slowly. I'd say it's due to the shear amount of blood pooled around him. His eyes are closed but I can tell he's still fully conscious, just in a lot of pain.

I throw up a shield around him and I watch the silver shield fade from sight again as he lets out a deep groan. I levitate the silver net tossing it over the humans, Jason whispers.

"Thanks man. Give me a few."

I look at the humans who all resemble statues right now. They are definitely all human. I pluck a bullet out of the air close to my head, examining it and then tossing it to the ground.

A solid silver bullet, they were looking for any supernatural to kill. Ass holes I should just let Aley finish them all off.

I hear her grunts and growls as she is still fighting me. There's a ring of fire all around her now where she's still trying to throw fire balls only they just drop to the ground.

She has a crazy look in her eyes and she doesn't look like the Aley I know. She looks almost like an empty shell. Like the lights are on but no one's home. Well fuck.

I look around for anything that I can put the fire out with since I don't want the place to burn down while I'm popping Aley to her cell.

It looks just like an ordinary bed room which means there is not a fucking thing in here to put out a magical fire. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I look back a Jason to see him watching me when I glance over to the humans he seems to get my mental thoughts.

I conjure up a fire extinguisher from home. When I feel its weight I grab the hose and quickly douse the fire at her feet.

I snatch her up quickly before she's able to drop any more fire balls and then pop us both directly in to a cell. She is still struggling against my hold as if she's got a chance in hell of breaking free. I can hear the twins chanting as they ward the cells.

Standing her in the center of the cell I back away and turn towards the front of the cell. I make it almost to the door when I hear a loud whoosh and I look behind me and she's fucking gone.

Shit. She didn't rush past me and I never let my hold slip on her. So who the fuck has her and what the hell do they want with her.

With no time to waste thinking about any longer. I pop back to Jason who's sitting up now. He's as pale as a vampire. But he's healed enough that he held my freeze on the humans when I popped out of here with Aley.

I grab two of the humans with the guns just at the door and pop them to Fangtasia tossing them in the cell with the others.

I grab all nine of the rest using the net to secure them and pop them back to Fangtasia. I holler for Greg and Chris to chain them up since the cells are full.

I pop back one last time to find Jason with a were held to the ceiling. I blur over to him as Jason lowers him.

I quickly have my hand securely wrapped around his neck and his body is still frozen stiff. I am in no mood to play games and he had better fucking talk like his life depended on it. The way I feel right now it does. Flashing my eyes I growl out

" What the fuck are you doing here?"

I shake him a little and loosen my grip a tiny bit so he can answer. But instead Jason asks him another question.

" What do you mean you were frozen outside the door and couldn't move until a minute ago when you came charging in here?"

I shake him again. I need fucking answers now. I don't have time to fucking waste on this pansy ass. He stutters out,

" RRRRR Regent. Sir. apologize. I I I 'm..."

Jason growls out as he stands up slowly. I look back at him and say.

" I don't have time to wait for him to find his balls and talk to us. Aley's missing under magical influence, Eric's warring with the witches most likely under a magical influence too.

I've got Pam, Godric, CC and all our vamp guards in warded cells to keep them from going nuts like Eric and Aley. Can you pop you and this guy to the new house? "

" Yea I think so. Why the new house I thought it wasn't finished yet ?"

" Some ass wipes found the house we were at and bombed it after we left. They all had to flee. But everyone's safe and healthy."

" Yea release him and hand him ta me. I'm still weak but I'm fine enough ta pop his nuts ta Africa with out him if he gives me any shit.

You go ta Eric and I'll pop us both back ta the house once I feel a little stronger. I'll see ya at the house in a bit."

I focus in on Eric and pop right in behind him. I throw a shield up between them and surround Eric in a bubble that prevents him from being further assaulted by the witches.

I can almost see the relief as he sags his shoulders. For the first time I look around and I can see that the witches were throwing everything they had at him.

I can see at least 4 witches dead. Fuck not good. Amelia is out cold, her body is oozing blood from every damn where.

I walk out from behind Eric and they stop firing immediately. You can see the relief written on all their faces. I walk over to where Ames is.

What the hell happened here that Ames felt she needed to fight off Eric? Kneeling down I check Ames out. She's alive but totally unresponsive.

An elderly witch is checking on the injured. I get up from checking on Ames and go over to the old witch. She eyes me cautiously as I approach her.

Hell I don't much trust witches but she has proven herself in helping us in the past. I hope like hell she'll still be willing to help us now. I ask as politely as I can.

" You are Octavia right?"

" Yes."

" My name is Regent Alcide Herveaux Northman. Can you tell me what was going on here that had you fighting with Eric?"

"Ah yes Regent. Some very powerful dark magic was or should I say is controlling him."

I look over at where Eric is still being held captive, and I can see the strain visible on his face as he tries to not fight to break out of my bubble.

I need to get him back to that cell before he disappears like Aley did. Fuck where the hell did she go? I look back at the witch as she continues.

"We were discussing doing safety wards and ecto plamsic reconstructions, even magical searches for the missing vampires.

I was informing his Magisty that I would be happy to visit all the local covens closest to where they had been taken from and assist them in these tasks.

Amelia and I were going over a list of the covens when he told us to all get out. When I looked up into his eyes I could see and smell dark magic descend upon him.

When we tried to escape he blocked the doors then commanded that we try to incapacitate him. Amelia was trying to throw a stasis spell around him and it bounced off him and she took a direct hit.

Carol went to aid her and he shot a lightening bolt from his hand at Amelia but Carol got in the way and it struck her going straight through her.

The whole time this was going on he was barking out orders at us to protect ourselves from him that he wasn't in complete control of himself.

No one here wanted to but after the third one of us that was struck by his lightening we started throwing up shields and energy balls back at him.

He of course started firing at what we were doing rather than at us after that. You could see the strain of trying not to aim his bolts and to purposefully aim at the walls was very trying for him. I could tell it was taking every bit of his concentration not to kill us all.

The ones who died were the ones who tried to flee. No matter what we tried to do to subdue him or stop him, just simply wouldn't work or he just pushed right through it."

Shit. Orrian started this shit, and I'm gonna fucking finish it. He has fucked with us for the last god damn time. I look over at the old witch and ask.

" Can you by chance do a location spell on Orrian?"

" No I can't I am just not powerful enough. Most sorcerers like Orian keep themselves cloaked so that they are magically undetectable."

Shit. Not the answer I wanted. I glance back at Eric again and I can see the toll it's taking on him to not fight through my protection bubble.

He is almost completely healed now and once he's back at full strength I don't know how long I can hold him off by myself. Fuck I need a god damn miracle right about now. Right then a young girl no more than eighteen maybe, comes up to us and says.

" Miss Octavia we can't get out. The doors are still sealed shut but no longer electrically charged. We have tried all the release spells we know of and none have worked."

Octavia looks to me and asks,

" Regent, if you don't mind could you reverse his magic so that my girls can leave if they so wish? I have not been able to overpower his magic since this started."

I look at her then back at the doors and her again. I sigh as someone else tries the doors and they still won't open. Octavia says.

"You must concentrate on his magic that is keeping it closed and will it to open. You are every bit as powerful as he is I can sense it.

Every shield or protection spell we had that we tried was useless against him. You alone have kept him from doing further harm.

Since this doesn't seem to be affecting you, then we have to assume that it is because he is a vampire that the magic was able to infect him.

Someone is controlling his body but it is not necromancy. In necromancy they have no control over their mind as well as their body.

They almost appear to be zombie like in their bodily functions. No the only one that I know of powerful enough to wield this kind of magic are Sorcerers.

I have put a call into several that I know personally, to try and help break his Majesty out of the spell he is under. If they are successful then I will ask that they do a locator spell.

I wish that we could do a power binding spell. But as long as he has his powers then he can continue to hide and protect himself through magic.

Even with your magical help I do not think it would be enough to render him powerless. I will look in my books and see what I can find."

I concentrate on releasing the doors and within moments I hear squeals as the doors pop open. I think about the cells at home that are magically warded against outside magical influence and even binds their powers while they are within the walls of the cell.

I look over and I can tell Eric's having a hard time controlling himself. The bubble lights up every few seconds as he tries to blast his way free. I look back at the witch and say.

" I must get him into a warded cell soon. I need to release him in order to pop him away. I need everyone to leave here so that there are no more casualties.

Once I have him secured I will return and get Ames. I really would like to pick your brain if you would be willing to meet with me.

I have some ideas that I think we need to explore. In the mean time I will ask that you see that everyone is out of the building, and far enough away that he cannot sense you..

Once I release him I will freeze him, but he can pop and he's fast. I don't want to take a chance on him trying to pop to one of you."

" I understand. Give us five minutes and we will be gone. We won't return for ten more minutes. I will then look through my books and contact everyone that I can for help and meet you back here in say one hour. Hopefully with some answers."

I nod my head at her in acceptance and go over and kneel down and check on Ames once more. Whatever he hit her with still has her out cold.

I don't know how much resistance he's going to put up, when I free him. I'll need both my hands to hold onto him to pop us home.

Picking up Ames I quickly take her over and lay her down on the cot over in the corner hopefully out of his sight and firing range.

I take another look around the room. I really am surprised that it doesn't look worse than it does. Shit you can see where all the fire balls, and lighting strikes had hit leaving charred marks on every available surface.

There's blood all over the floor with complete chunks of the concrete missing where it was blasted away. There's holes in the ceiling from more blasts.

From about eye level to say a foot above the ground the back wall where the witches were is completely unscathed.

Hell he really was trying to not hurt anyone. My eyes look up and Shit, I shudder at what I see. Just above where their heads were or well would have been, is a huge black hole where he sent the majority of his bolts and balls.

Turning back I look at Eric and I can see that he is trying hard to remain in control. The witches leaving seems to have calmed him some.

I go to raise my hand and release him from my bubble, and he starts shaking his head no vehemently. I can see that he is fighting the control so much that he has started bleeding out.

I need to get him the fuck out of here before he gets too tired to control himself. I can hear the pain and struggle in his voice as he says,

" No! Leave... me here. I can't... be... trusted to... not... try and kill... everyone... at the... house. You must... go... and get... them... away... from any and... all the vampires.

Take our... family... and... get the hell... out... of... here. You swore to me... to protect... our family... So do it. Take them all and run! "

I step closer to him and he takes a reluctant step back. I know he's only trying to protect us. He needs to fucking let us help him for a change. I counter

" No Eric. Everyone's safe at home I promise. I had everyone of the fanged persuasion locked up in cells that are magically warded to prevent any harm befalling us.

I need to get you out of here and into your own cell. Eric, you are a danger to anyone who happens upon you, not just your family.

Placing you in the warded cell will keep you from harming another and stripping you of your strength to break free.

You and everyone else will be safe until we can figure out what the hell has control of your body and break the spell you are currently under."

I step up next to him and freeze him as I release the bubble. The second he's frozen I grab him in my arms and pop us both to the cell.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a tiny pop and Mel is floating at face level looking at us. She smiles at us with her fangs showing and blasts her Far with a bright yellow light, ripping him out of my arms and tossing him into the farthest wall.

I grab her up and pop out of the cell slamming the door closed behind me quickly. I chance a look to see if he's still there or if hes gone.

Thank fuck he's still in there, just out cold where he landed. Her tiny fangs are peeking out of her mouth pressing down on her lower lip.

Her eyes are closed and it feels like she's sound asleep. Shit what the hell just happened. I cradle her close to me and pop just outside the nursery where I can hear Sookie screaming all while Quinn, Fran and Janice try to calm her down. I look down in my arms and say.

" You little girl are in so much trouble. You shouldn't scare Mommy like that. But thank you for helping Daddy with Far."

I wave at both Shaun and Jeremy as I approach them, but something's off. Neither have responded to my popping in front of them or my wife screaming her head off on the other side of the door behind them.

I walk past the seemingly frozen weres. I smack Shaun in the gut and he doesn't even flinch. Shaking my head I open the door and Sookie launches herself at me.

I have only a moment to shift Mel and catch Sookie. She's crying and mumbling incoherently. I suspect it all has to do with Mel.

She is just like her Mother stubborn and head strong. I look down at the sleeping infant. She looks like such an angel also just like her mother.

I look to Quinn who finally notices Mel and comes toward me only to have Sookie throw him back into a wall holding him there.

Okay then apparently Sook must have noticed she was missing Mel. Surely she's not this upset at just Mel's little disappearing act.

I look at Mel who is now being clung to by Sookie with one arm and me with the other. At this rate they will graduate college before she lets them out of her sight again.

I watch everyone else watch us like were on display at the zoo. Look but use extreme caution when approaching. Jason walks in carrying a baby. He stops dead in his tracks saying.

" Whoa sis. Chill out. Looks like Alc found her and she's safe and sound. Don't take your aggression out on our family.

Let Quinn go sis. He didn't do nothin ta ya. Every one's okay now. You need ta breath sis. Your startin ta scare the babies."

It's then I notice that Quinn still hasn't gotten up. Fran and Tara are more or less hiding behind Janice and the babies. Fuck how long was Mel missing for?

Jason sets down little AJ, then comes and takes Mel, prying Sook's arm away and lays her down too. Lala helps a very disoriented Quinn up.

While I start rubbing her back instinctively trying to calm down her growing hysteria. Jason goes over to Tori Lee, Bas, Jo, JJ, and Cathy saying.

" Okay little ones un freeze your guards now. Y'alls caused enough trouble. Ya can't just take it upon yourselves ta do things without our approval.

Your sister Mel had your momma worried sick now. We have a lot going on right now so y'all need ta be good for us, and I promise if we need y'alls help we'll ask for it. Alright.

{turns back looking at us }Now as for you Sis, you need ta climb off ya man there and let him do what needs ta be done.

Everybody's safe, now relax sis please. When you're tense so are the babies. The babies need you ta feed them and Alc and I will go and get everybody back. In the meantime, just stay in here and try not to assault anybody while we're gone alright."

She looks at him and glares. He just gets glared at, and if I would have said that shit to her I'd be in traction right now.

I look over and Lala comes over hesitantly and wraps her in a hug like she's radioactive. What the hell she been doing to everybody?

I go over and check on my babies giving them each a kiss, when I feel her hands wrap around my waist. She whimpers and says in a tiny voice,

" I'm sorry Bear. When I checked on them and Mel was missing I... I just freaked out. The more people tried to calm me down the more I wanted to find her.

I couldn't feel her and it scared the crap out of me. When I saw you with her I wanted to scream in relief when you walked in with her, and cry in frustration that she went looking for you to feel safe. It's just..."

I pull her around to my side hugging her tightly. I can't let her think they don't feel safe with her. When Mel gets older she's in so much trouble for this little stunt. I pull her chin up to look directly in to her eyes saying.

" Tinker bug, she didn't come looking for me to feel safe. I had just popped Eric into the cell down stairs when she appeared in front of us.

Before either of us could react she blasted Eric into the far wall and I grabbed her and popped us out of the cell and up here.

Now love like Jason said, I need you to relax they can feel your worry and tension. I need to go get Ames and I'll be right back in a moment.

Dr. Ludwig will you hang around? You will need to check out Ames. She was apparently caught in the crossfire."

Kissing her temple I focus on Ames and pop to her. Picking her up I take one last look around. Shit Newlin, Orrion who the fuck ever it is will pay for fucking with my family.

I pop back to the nursery laying her down. She is still out cold. Doctor Ludwig climbs up on the bed with her and starts looking over her.

Sookie and the others go to see what has happened to Ames. I walk over to where Jason is and say quietly.

" I need to go back to talk to the witches in a little while. Are you feeling better?"

" Yea. I'm fully healed I dropped off the were at Fangtasia before I popped here. Getting kinda crowded in that dungeon. Eric needs ta look into expanding.

I told his pack master that I would bring him back when we have time ta verify his story. He said them humans come in but he couldn't move ta stop them. "

Fuck he had to be close by then. I don't like that he seems to know where the fuck our vamps are. I only hope that the wards that the twins put up will keep him from taking Eric. That is not something I want to repeat again. Looking Jason over I say,

" Shit Jason you looked like you shoulda been dead. What the fuck happened to you?"

" Hell if I know. We was looking around the room she was sniffing and I was trying ta see if I felt anything ya know about the vamp.

The next thing I know Aley screams like she's possessed. Then the humans come in and they're firing silver bullets at us.

I threw a shield up around me an Aley and went ta freeze them but more of em kept coming. At the same time Aley starts throwing fire balls at them.

I finally had ta shield them before she killed them all. They was still firing at the both of us, when she starts throwing them fire balls at me.

I fucking got hit by them bullets and several fire balls at the same time and I went down, that's when the silver chain fell on me. It was taking all my concentration on keepin them shields up that I couldn't heal quick enough.

They finally stopped shooting them bullets at me but kept shooting at her. She took a lot of hits. She doing alright now?"

" Shit she ain't here. I popped us back here in the cell and started to walk away from her and whoosh she was gone just like those humans at our coronation.

Whoever was controlling her has got her now. I put Eric in a cell and he was focusing so hard not to attack me that he had started to bleed from his ears, eyes,and nose.

I'm not sure who was controlling him but I think Mel blew it right out of him. She popped right next to us and blasted him, throwing him against the wall.

He is out cold for now. I want you to come with me when I leave to meet with the witches in a few minutes. There's some things I want to go over with them. I'm hoping that they'll have some fucking ideas or hell even some answers for us."

" Yea I'll go with ya. What happened to Ames?"

" Best I can tell she tried to stop Eric with a stasis spell and he deflected it back onto her. She's been like that since I first got there."

" You better go tell Sook bye cause if she looks up and your gone again..."

" Yea yea I know."

I walk up behind her wrapping my arms around her. She sighs leaning into me as we watch our babies sleep. I lean down and whisper in her ear,

" Love, Eric's downstairs. Please do not go down there until I get back. Jason and I are going to go and meet with the witches and finish what Eric started. I still have my cell.

Call me if you need me. Do not let Aley any where near you or the babies for now. Whatever or whomever spelled Eric has her and she wasn't strong enough to fight it off.

So for now you treat her like a threat. I love you my Tinker bug. Thank you for not fighting me earlier. Same as before though if I don't come back you take the babies and run."

" Hey I promised that I will listen to whatever you tell me to do and I meant it. I will try not to fight you on every little thing I learned my lesson. Go I'll let the guards know about Aley. "

Giving her a squeeze I nod at Jason and pop back to the witches' storeroom. I hear a gasp from a witch then I hear Jason say.

" Damn dude. Looks like world war three took place in here. Eric needs ta get in some serious target practice in. His aim sucks balls."

I roll my eyes at his assessment of the room. I walk over to where the witch Octavia is studying something in a bowl. Without looking up at me she responds.

" His aim was spot on child. He was trying to not kill us. The viking is very old and has more control than most vampires twice his age. Now..."

I cringe as Jason gets huffy interrupting Octavia. Fucking hell maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring him after all.

" Now look Lady I'm not a fucking child..."

Octavia replies with a clear edge to her voice and fire in her eyes. Fuck at least she didn't turn him into a cat.

" To me you are. I have known the viking for centuries. Because of him and his maker alone no real witches died during the Salem witch trials.

He never does anything without knowing just what the consequences will be. Now I have contacted several sorcerers. As you know Orrian is quite old there for very powerful.

The one that is closest to his age is making his way here as we speak. He alone will place a locator spell on Orrian.

He informed me that if it was permissible he would be willing to help find the missing vampires and possibly put a stasis spell on the younger ones.

Since he is almost as powerful as Orrian he would be able to deflect his magic. But be warned one as old as he are dangerous beings that you don't want to anger."

She stared straight at Jason when she said that. Shit how old is this fucker. Octavia looks to be in her 50s and I know for a fact she's over 500 years old.

I listen to what she and Eric had discussed earlier and I want more information. I only hope she's in the mood to share with us.

I remember Ames saying that when she's in a foul mood everyone around her suffers. Right now Jason is a walking talking liability. He pisses people off without even trying.

I ask her about my idea of warded cells and if there is a way to know what threat is causing what. We discussed what she learned in her looking glass bowl .

I was pissed as hell to find out Sophie Anne was still alive or rather undead. She wasn't sure how she fits in to everything but her, Orrian, Newlin and her maker Marcus are all determined to start a war between the supe and humans.

She couldn't tell who had done what. But she hoped to be able to once the sorcerer arrived. But my idiot brother in law proves that both of his feet fit nicely in his mouth when he asks our hostess.

" If this dudes as old an so powerful like ya say then why do we need ya? I mean hell we can get him ta just..."

I snicker when his voice suddenly goes silent but his big ass mouth is still moving. I laugh like hell when Jason tries to mime giving him his voice back. But when she looks up at him stares at him then with a straight face saying.

" What ? What were you saying? You'll need to speak up son, I can't hear you."

I snort loudly as he appears to be trying to scream and I offer Octavia a high five that she returns smirking. Our laughing at Jason's missing vocal chords are interrupted by the sound of a mans deep voice as he says,

" Now , now Tav, you need to answer the questions of children how else are they to learn? I believe the young ones to be what we have all been hoping for.

I would say that Orrian is throwing a major monkey wrench in all of our futures. Apparently he hasn't learned from history what havoc magic causes when wielded for a profit.

I am only going to be able to assist with his magic though reverse it when I am able to. I do not want to upset the balance too much. We do not know what would happen then.

Regent Herveaux- Northman, it is a pleasure to serve you and your mates. This quiet young man must be the Prince, Jason Stackhouse Brigant.

I am Sir Thomas Malory. Yes I was a Knight. No not in king Arthur's court, and unlike Merlin I am quite real. I assure you I will help you in any way I can."

Well fuck me running a god damn Knight. Sooks gonna be in hog heaven. He waves his hand and Jason blurts out.

"Holy fucking hell. How old are you? A real fucking Knight. Sooks gonna shit. Sorry Mam, Sook's my baby sister and his mate/ wife mother of..."

I reach up and smack the back of his head. Hard. Shit we aren't supposed to say anything about the babies yet.

Even with both damn feet in his mouth he still manages to have verbal diarrhea. Why the hell did I bring him again? Ignoring Jason, I see Octavia shake her head as the Knight informs.

"So sorry for misjudging your proper call milady. He is better silent. To answer your questions I am close to 700 years old give or take.

I do not really remember. Yes I am a knight as I said before. It was not uncommon to have sorcerers as knights to aid in protecting soldiers during wars and kingdom take overs. Your sister and her mates have been spoken of for centuries.

All of our hopes of being able to live in a world that is free of hate and bias have spent multiple lifetimes waiting for your union. The babies will be the most magical beings that the world has ever known.

I dare say that the magic your mate wields is much more powerful than mine. She just needs to learn to unleash it and of course control it. The Gods wouldn't have brought you all together if you couldn't succeed.

I can feel the power you both have and while yours, Jason is stronger than Alcide's. I suspect it has to do with your birth rite.

Now I did a simple replay spell on my way here. Magic is heavy in the air. Orrian was most definitely close by. Just like me he needs to be close to cast his magic but he doesn't need to be around to control the vampire the magic does it.

I looked into my seeing bowl..."

Shit Shit Shit! Why her, now here of all places. Fuck I knew she was a witch, I wonder if Eric saw her earlier. Hell I wonder if he even recognized her.

Shit she was the closest I got to finding someone to spend my life with. Sookie won't be a happy camper at fucking all. They hated each other.

Aw hell. Here she comes. Shit. I wonder if I can get the vamps to glamor Jason before we see Sookie so she won't read his mind. Don't we have enough to deal with God?

A/N THE BIG BADS COMING AND I NEED INPUT. WHO'S POV DO WE WANT IT FROM. WE HAVE AS POTENTIAL THREATS, FOTS NEWLIN, SOPHIE ANNE. MARCUS, FAE, ORRIAN, HUMANS/ AUTHORITY. YOU PICK AND I'LL WRITE IT. I'LL LEAVE IT UP FOR A COUPLE OF WEEKS. THANKS FOR READING AND THOSE THAT REVIEW LOVE YOU LOTS!


	30. 30MERRY XMAS SORRY NOT A FULL CHAPTER

A/N APOV MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. I WAS HOPING TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT BEFORE NOW I HAVE BEEN SICK AND WAS RELEASED JUST YESTERDAY. BUT HERES A TEASER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IT IS THE ROUGH DRAFT I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAVING A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS. I OWN NOTHING. THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETAD SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN.

NEWS TO ME

APOV

I watch the bain of my existence saunter up to us. When she licked her lips and heard about the trouble on the news I had one hell of a brain fart as Sook would say. I made excuses to Octavia and John to make a call.

If those daggers shooting from her eyes at me were real I would be six feet under already. Quinn picks up on the third ring and I quickly relay my idea and get him started spreading word.

I know for a fact that bitch took journalism in college and she is most likely working for one of the networks. I reign in my total disdain for the mistake of the century and return to the group to make nice, after all I need her fucking assinine self on my side for now at least. I give her a nod and she turns on the crazy like a god damn faucet.

I lay my idea out to John and the others and they all agree to it and the bitch even offers to get a news conference together for me.

Dammit just when I thought she was gonna do one thing she surprises the shit outta me by helping us all. Hell women just confuse the shit out of me. I'll never understand them.

Jason pops home to alert everyone to my idea and to record my live broadcast. Trying to clear my mind is a hell of a lot harder than it should be.

I try like hell to focus on what I want to say but my mind keeps wandering back to all the different possible enemies we have.

Sophie was never found and she's most likely being her usual bitchy self. She's crazy enough to be a threat. Especially now that Eric's the King.

Newlin and the FOTS are still a huge thorn in our collective asses. There is a rouge Fae that is apparently helping to kidnap vampires.

Orrian is still a huge threat that I hope will soon be neutralized by our own Sorcerer. The damn rouge weres are just hired muscle. They'll turn tail and run when the shit hit's the fan I hope. If not then they will have to be put down.

I hear the door close behind me and with out turning around I know it's her by her scent. The smell of her arousal is absofuckinglutely pathetic and repulsive to me. I will never understand what the fucking hell I ever saw in that bitch.

She knows I am married for fuck's sake. What is her fucking problem anyway. With out turning around my voice laced with as much venom I growl.

" What do you want Debbie? I am trying to gather my thoughts. I don't need your damn drama right now."

" I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

" That's not what it smell's like. You know I'm married yet you come in here and belittle my marriage by reeking of lust and stinking of desperation and want. So I ask you again Debbie, what the hell do you want?"

" We were good together Baby. I still love you. I know just how to please you. Why won't you give me another chance? Let me show you hell prove to you that I am you were mate. I know that you loved me once and I know you will again..."

" Stop right fucking there. Let's get a few things straight. First off we were kids and it was more lust than love. And the love was coming from you. I was in like and lust with you. While I admit that I cared about you, it was mostly as friends. But your cray ass ruined any thing we might have had years ago when you tried to trap me by telling me I knocked you up.

You lied to me at every turn . You screwed yourself over then had the audacity to blame me for the loss of you fake pregnancy. You are the one who fucked around and then tried to play the martyred girlfriend when I called you out on you bullshit.

Why is it just now that I find out you are a god damn witch? You didn't think I should know about that? You fucked up. Your bad."

" I wasn't. I mean I was but I wasn't practicing or anything back then. I swear to you Alcide I only did what I thought I needed to in order to prove to you that we are mates.

Besides you told me that you could produce cubs! You lied to me too! What about those mongrels you have with that white trash..."

" Don't you even fucking go there. I have never hit a girl in my life out side of wars but I will make the fucking exception for you. That is my wife and those are my children you are insulting and as your Regent I will have your head if you disrespect my family again. Are we clear?"

" But..."

" No you only need to answer with a yes or a no. Are we clear?"

" Crystal. Yes."

" Good. I'm gonna lay it out for you for the final time. I am married to my soul mates to which I love more than life itself. I will kill anyone who so much as looks at them wrong. You and I have a history and it will be one that I regret for eternity.

There is nothing that your lying cheating ass could say or do that would make me want you. After today I want you out of Louisiana and on the west coast by the end of the week. I do not want to see you ever again.

If I do or I hear of you disrespecting my family I will kill you after I torture you for it. Don't think I won't. I have changed bitch and you are still the same crazy bitch that you always were. I abjured you from our pack all those years ago. I won't fucking hesitate to abjure you from all weres worldwide. As Regent I have the power to do it.

You will bring new meaning to lone wolf if you try me ever again. We are not friends now and we never will be. You were just a mistake that my dick got caught in for a while. You have used up all your second chances, free passes, do overs, and whatever the fuck else you want to call it. Now do you have anything else to say?"

" Yes. You will go live in five minutes. You need to let the make up artist come in and knock back the shine on your face for the cameras. It will make you look more appealing and likeable to the humans."

" Debbie what the fuck are you doing? Trying to cast a spell on me won't... You fucking bitch!"

"Alcide baby, I I'm sorry..."

" Get the fuck out! Better yet Jase!"

" Yea."

Take her to a holding cell for her Execution later. Watch yourself she's been trying to cast spells on me since she came in here."

" Get your fucking hands off me you fucking human trash... Alcide don't do this. You will love me and you will regret treating me this way. I should have killed that white trash crazy ass bitch when I found out she was living with you back in college. Let me fucking go ass hole...What the hell are you?"

" I'm ya worst night mare bitch. I'm the over protective dumb jock big brother to that white trash crazy ass bitch ya been talkin 'bout. You signed you own death warrant bitch. Say one more word about my sister and I'll kill ya my own damn self. Later Alc. So glad I wasn't dumb enough ta get caught in her cunt."

Pop

" Sir we are ready for you."

" Thanks, I'll be out in a minute."

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press thank you all for coming on such short notice. As everyone is well aware with the true blood factory bombings that there are some vampires that are taking advantage of the situation.

My hope is that I can maybe head off the oncoming war that will result if more fighting breaks out. Now there are several things I would like to say before I answer any of your questions.

So please indulge me. I am not a public speaker and I am not accustomed to making speeches. That being said, there are many vampires who are appalled at what has happened and they are working feverishly to get the money needed to relocate the factories and start production again. They do not want to see anyone else hurt.

The vampires as you may or may not know have there own governing body just for them. They are in the process of finding out who is responsible for the bombings.

I can assure you that they will be brought in and dealt with by the appropriate authorities. In the mean time I want to give you all some more information.

Knowledge is power and can help you in making informed decisions. I hadn't really planned it this way but... My name is Alcide Hervaoux- Northman and I am a Were wolf. "

"Now let me explain. We are not like what is usually depicted in movies. Yes we change into an animal at the full moon. But we are also stronger and have sharper senses than humans. We have lived among the humans for as long as civilization has existed.

I am over all the weres, and we want to help protect the humans from all rouge vampires. We also will protect vampires from humans bent on killing them.

We have a real problem right now, and we need to all come together and try to help each other out. You see a few hundred vampires have been taken just before the factory bombings. Each and everyone of these vampires were taken during their day rest.

Most if not all are young. Less than a decade old. That can make them dangerous even volatile to their own kind. Being so young they need nourishment nightly if they go without for more than a few days they will go after the weaker ones for their blood to sustain themselves. Problem is that vampire blood can drive another vampire crazy."

" Please calm down, I'm not telling you this to cause a panic. We weres will be protecting you from any who will try to cause anyone any harm. We are everywhere.

Our problem is that we don't know who has taken them or where they are being kept. We have several leads that are being followed as we speak.

But time is not on our side now and we need to find them now. If anyone knows anything please call 1800 for were. It doesn't matter what state you are in that number is our phone tree. Who ever answers will get a message to me and the proper officials in that city.

I could sit here and blow smoke up your ass um butts but you have all seen what has been happening everywhere. If we want to all survive this then we all need to work together. If you have any questions please ask them now."

" Yes George Schiller with CNN. I have a couple of questions. Why are you all just now coming out and saying that y'all are willing to protect all the humans now when so many have already died? Just how many vampires are missing?"

" Arnold Fisher from MSNBC. Why reveal yourselves to us now? Are you saying that we should just trust you to protect us without knowing you are all capable of doing so? "

" Yes at last count it was at 400 from all across the United States. We have been protecting humans all along. Unfortunately we didn't know that the factories were going to be bombed until it was to late. We lost hundreds of fellow weres during the bombings. As to answer Mr. Fisher we have been protecting humans all along you just never found out about us and the few that did usually chalked it up to aliens or they were convinced that no one would believe them either way. We have since then been doing our best at policing the vampires that go rouge. They are brought down and held for sentencing."

" Roberta Bryant for CNBC. Ah Mr. Hervaoux-Northman can you tell us how do we spot a were and exactly how will you be protecting us from this unseen threat? What can we do as humans to protect ourselves from the threat of all the starving vampires?"

" You can protect yourselves by staying in your houses from dusk to dawn. Keep all the curtains closed so that you can't be glamored into going outside. If you are approached by a vampire while in your home call the number 1-800-for-were and a were and vampire will come and detain or remove the rouge vampire. As to how to spot a were you can't. As I said we are everywhere living our life just as our human counterparts do."

" Hi Sally Teasdale with FOX NEWS. If there are vampires and werewolves, are there any other creatures that go bump in the night so to speak that we should be made aware of?"

" I am not hear to deny or confirm any thing other than that weres are real. Just like vampires we only want to be accepted for what we are. "

" Thomas Cumberland with VNN. R...Right, can you give us any information on what we are to be looking for? With that many vampires missing are you sure they are all being held together? "

" We are still looking into that. But for now if you see anyone going into a known vampires home during the day call us. Same if you see unusual activity taking place where there is usually none. We will keep you all informed of any new discoveries that we make. Until we can find these missing vampires and catch the rouges that are causing havoc nightly we hope that you will all heed our warning and do as requested. Thank you all for coming."

THERE WILL BE MORE TO THE INTERVIEW AS WELL AS ALC'S THOUGHTS. BUT FOR NOW ENJOY. THANKS FOR READING. HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!


	31. Chapter 31 MONSTERS IN THE CLOSET

A/N HELLO ANYONE STILL OUT THERE? I SWEAR I JUST LAID DOWN FOR A NAP AND SIX + MONTHS LATER HERE WE ARE. I'LL SAY THIS REAL LIFE SUCKS. BEING SICK SUCKS WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS. MUSES THAT LEAVE MID CHAPTER SUCK BIG TIME. ANYHOW THIS WILL HOPEFULLY CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION FROM THE LAST CHAPTER SNEEK PEAK. STARTS IN APOV AND ENDS IN EPOV. I AM STILL NOT COMPLETELY HAPPY WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT I HOPE ITS AT LEAST UNDERSTANDABLE. LOTS OF INFORMATION. CAUTION THERE WILL BE SOME TORTURE SCENES BELOW ALL FROM EPOV. THERE WILL BE AN EXPANDED VERSION UP AS A ONE SHOT IN ABOUT A WEEK OR TWO, I HOPE. TITLE NAME SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME.. JUST A REMINDER (THOUGHTS ARE ) 'PHONE CALLS AS WELL AS SOOKIE PROJECTING THOUGHTS TO THE OTHERS ' all capitol letters are shouting by Debbie. { DREAMS AND PREMONOTIONS } I OWN NOTHING. THIS HAS NOT BEEN BETAD SO ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I JUST LIKE TO PLAY WITH THE CHARACTERS OF TRUE BLOOD AND SVM.

NEWS TO ME

APOV

We all go quiet as I watch the biggest mistake of my existence saunter up to us. While she licks her lips trying to look sexy, she just looks desperate. Was I really that fucking drunk all through college? She is no where near my type. Fuck beer goggles, I had on blinders. None of us acknowledge her yet she still joins in as if she was invited.

Octavia shows her disdain for her as she interrupts our meeting. She makes up an excuse that she heard about the trouble on the news and came to offer help. News my ass. How in the hell did she find out about this coven or that I was here? When the hell has she ever fucking helped? I think it's rather odd that after all these years she just shows up here. Nothing she said is adding up. That bitch is up to something. I just need to figure out what Just what I needed something else to fucking do.

If the looks from both the coven witches and John are anything to go by then apparently more than one species hates her lying instigating ass. I inhale and I can smell that her scent has changed. It's off somehow. Like it's being cloaked somehow. Why the hell does she smell like fucking magic? Fuck I wish I had Sook's gift of telepathy right about now. I look to Jason and freeze the room to share my concerns.

" Jase you remember that bitch over there?"

Thumbing a finger over my shoulder I point at her, as he shakes his head yes. I continue on.

" I don't trust her lying, cheating, manipulating, ass at all. You need to keep your ears open and let me know if you get any ill will coming from her."

I look over at Jase in time to see his face pucker up like he smells shit. He was never a Debbie Pelt fan. Crossing his arms across his chest and huffing out

" Yea I remember her, from college right? She was your girlfriend right? The one who hated that you lived with all our sisters? Did she ever have any fucking good quality's? Cause she don't look like nothin changed 'bout her. She still looks like a cunt with a stick shoved up her ass."

Mirroring his stance I take a second to study the bitch. She's sweating like she just ran a marathon shes lost weight looks like she hasn't slept in a day or two. Even though she's wearing professional looking outfit it just looks wrong on her somehow. Like she's trying really hard to look successful or someone is. I just can't figure out why. Jason snorting brings me back to our discussion. I shiver with disgust at my past, as I answer him shaking my head and growling.

" Don't fucking remind me. Fucking hell she always looked this bad? Shit! My only excuse is I drank way too much and apparently way to often while we were in college. At least that's the story I'm gonna tell from now on."

" I stick to my original statement from college the day you brought her round. She's a toxic bitch and she's gonna be nothin but trouble dude. She is just as toxic now and your lucky you got away from her snatch with your dick still attached."

Shaking my head to the affirmative, I continue my thoughts out loud.

" I know right? I can't see what I ever saw in the bitch. Hell she's not even my type. "

"At least your tastes have improved. She is really hard ta read. Only thing I'm picking up is hatred and want. Shes a crazy ass cunt. Why is she even here? "

"She's up to something Jase. I can just feel it. It's like... I don't know... fuck... magical... She said she heard about us on the news... That bitch... useless twat that she is just gave me an idea."

I had one hell of a brain fart as Sook would say. So I quickly relayed what I wanted to do to Jason. Unfreezing the room I made excuses to Octavia and John to make calls leaving Jason to further explain my sudden epiphany. I make several calls, then I call home. When Quinn answers, I ask to be put on speaker phone.

' Hey everybody. Listen up. I have several things to say. First off I need you, Quinn to find out where Debbie Pelt has been since college. I want to know everything. Pack, jobs friends, bank accounts. Whatever you can dig up ASAP. She just showed up here unannounced and from the looks she's getting from the witches she's not welcome here and she reeks of strong magic. There is just something off about her and her reasons for being here.

Next I want any of you doesn't matter who to start calling the were phone tree to give them a heads up and let them know I am going to announce us to the public today and hopefully draw out all our enemies by doing so. Leaving them without the element of surprise on their side'

I could hear all of them murmuring at once but I couldn't tell what they were saying. I even heard LaLa bitching. It was quiet for a few seconds before Quinn started in.

' Do you think that's wise Alc? I mean the humans are already on the fence with the vamps and now with everything happening globally this could just as easily spark a war instead of preventing one. Man I think you should reconsider doing it. It's a good idea in principle, but will the benefits outweigh the risk? You of all people should know how fucking close minded people can be.'

' Bear, Quinn's right. Humans can only take so much before they will retaliate. Look at my history for pete's sake. How many fights did you all get into on my behalf? Humans don't like people who are different to them. Hell Lala can testify to that fact too. They won't accept any kind of change quickly or easily. They are terrified of the unknown right now.

Vampires made the boogieman real to them not so long ago, and with everything that has happened in the last couple of days you want to announce that the monster in the closet is real too? Please Bear, for the sake of our babies don't do this with out at least more thought or give it time for things to go back to normal. If humans feel cornered no matter what they're beliefs are they will see you all as big of a threat as the rouge vampires are now. They will start to just kill everybody they suspect regardless of their supernatural ability or not. This could be even worse for the humans that have known of supes and kept their secret. Look at the persecution of the fang bangers by the vamp haters in the news. There's been several news reports today of fang bangers being shot on site by humans because they have fang marks. I think you need to wait.'

Fuck. It's escalating faster than I thought it would. Running my free hand through my hair. I take a deep breath and continue on.

' I get that I do, but you need to let me finish before you all decide to veto our coming out. Look we have several known enemies plotting against us. Missing vamps to deal with and the possibility of them being held and starved to start a war with the humans. A war that will end living out in the open for the vamps if they are not all staked in the day. Not to mention this war and our enemies could possibly end or enslave the human race to control the rest of us.

There are rouge vamps feasting on unwilling humans and turning many by accident. Making the problem even worse. Most of them when they rise will have no maker to control them and no idea of how to control them selves or what to do about their urges. The shit has hit the fan in more ways than one. If we wait and do nothing I fear the backlash that will occur when we do come out later on.

The public at large needs to know whats coming in the next few days. If given all the information that we have so far and if I can spin it just right, my hope is the the general population will be grateful to have an additional magical creature to protect them from other more deadly magical creatures. Hopefully they won't look at us as the monsters in the closet, more like a magical police force to rein in the rouges and protect them from the big bad vamps.

Look, I am not outing the whole magical community here and now. But I feel that this is the right course of action to take at this time. We are running out of time to find these kidnapped vamps and by alerting the humans of the missing vamps and the danger they could be in shortly, as well as outing weres giving the humans a magically powerful ally to help protect them will be better for us than waiting until the baby vamps attack and our hand is forced anyway.

Think about it like this, wouldn't you like a warning and knowledge of how to protect yourself from whats coming with magical help? Or would you like to find out after the fact and have lost your loved ones because there was no one there to give you a heads up?

Who do you think they will possibly blame for not doing enough when we could have. Humans may have short life spans but long memories and the results could be far worse on us if we do nothing and wait to come out when we planned to next year. You all know as well I me that fore warning, all the facts, and a plan in place goes a long way towards a peaceable end result.

We're are also giving our enemies notice that they have no place to hide and that we know what they have done, and by them releasing these baby vamps now, won't look bad on the vamps but on them as the enemy of the humans. Eric was going to give a speech by tonight anyway concerning the rest. I'm just moving the time table up.

If we are going to avoid an all out war we will need as many humans on our side as possible. I think given whats been happening world wide and what will happen in the very near future this is our best chance at peace. I'm not saying there won't be fighting and a lot of problems but I hope that with the spin I put on the current threats the humans will more or less hide until it's all over.

Last thing just as a precaution I want y'all to leave. With Eric and the other vamps not in control of themselves it leaves you and the babies with out any protection when I'm not there. The plane is fueled and ready to go and I want you all airborne by the time I make the announcement. Promise me that you'll all go...'

'Bear we um... tried to leave already. With Aley MIA and able to get to us. The fighting and killings being reported, I just wanted to make sure the babies would be safe. We packed up got everything loaded on the plane and as soon as the doors closed there was a loud pop and we were all back here in the nursery.

Our guards all had panic attacks when we just all disappeared. Alc the babies didn't want to go. They are very powerful, they popped all of us back here and they weren't touching each other or us when they did it. I sent word to Niall to see if there was a binding spell. But I haven't heard back yet.

They want us all here together for a reason. What ever is coming must be big and possibly a part of our destiny. For now I say we take each moment of peace as a god send and prepare for the storm that's coming.

We all talked about it and decided that the Ball is off. I just get a bad vibe whenever I think about it. Like that party was my premonition and well... I just don't ever want it to come true. Even if I'm not pregnant anymore I still feel like that is when the big bad that I saw will happen. I am contacting all the monarchs at first dark and telling them to stay put. I just think that it's too much of a coincidence that all these vampires went missing and the bombings happening just before the last Ball of the year where every Supe and human in power will be together. '

' Your right Tinker bug. I hadn't even thought about the Ball with everything going on. That is probably the intended target date for the missing vamps. Attacking us all while our guard would be down. Okay, don't cancel it change it.

Hold off on calling the monarchs for now at least but instead contact the weres first and have them hand deliver the message that the Ball has been changed not canceled. Inform them that they are to stay put but not cancel anything that has already been planned.

Sheriffs and their Regents should send out decoys in their place in case someone is watching for their arrival. Tell them to make sure that they are their best, oldest and strongest fighters they have in their kingdoms attend in their stead.

Also advise them to stay on full alert keep all they trust close to the crowns for now and until the threats have been neutralized. Since we don't know how many of them there are they should assume the baby vamps taken in their kingdom may be released back into their kingdoms on that night. Tell them all communication is to go through the weres concerning this. Tell the weres that deliver the messages that it is a direct order from their king. Whoever will be waiting for the Ball to occur won't know of any changes and hopefully will continue on with their plans.

The fighters they send can be used to contain and safeguard the perimeter and humans while we eliminate the last of our enemies if or when they attack. We can use this to also send a message to the rest of the Magical community that we will not tolerate any kind of threat to any species at any level. Any and all threats will end in their destruction and elimination.'

' Alright bear, I hope you're right. Please be careful and if we have any news we'll call you. I can feel Eric is starting to rouse. He feels like he always has. I want to go and get him from his cell'

' I know I can feel him too. But for now leave him in his cell. The magic in the cell could be what is keeping him under his own control. We don't want to let any vamps out before we know what made him loose control earlier. Please refrain from going to him until I get back. I promise you we will both go see him soon. You feel tired tinker bug. Rest now so you will be up when I get home. '

K, I will, I love you.'

' I love you too. Give my babies a kiss.'

Hanging up I am aware that my conversation was overheard. Hell I could have cloaked the entire call but I wanted a certain bitch to hear parts of it. If I'm right she will be calling her contacts to let them know that we are all splitting up and Eric and the vamps are currently separated from us. If those daggers shooting from her eyes at me were real I would be six feet under already.

I know for a fact that bitch took journalism in college and if she is working at all, she is most likely working for one of the networks with her Daddy. I reign in my total contempt for the mistake of the century and return to the group to make nice, after all I need her fucking asinine self on my side... for now at least. I give her a nod and she turns on the crazy like a god damn faucet. I hope the hell she buys my fake enthusiasm. As it is I feel like I need to shower in bleach and puke at the same time. If I have to touch her I will need more than bleach to get her scent off of me. Ugh!

I finish up, laying my idea out to John and the others and they all agree to it and the bitch even offers to get a news conference together for me. She's on her phone making arrangements before she even clears the front door.

Dammit just when I thought she was gonna do one thing she surprises the shit outta me by helping us out after all. Hell women just confuse the shit out of me. I'll never understand them.

Jason pops home to check on the vamps and then our prisoners at Fangtasia and briefing the were guards as to whats going down. Octavia leads me to her office to gather my thoughts. Trying to clear my mind is a hell of a lot harder than it should be.

I try like hell to focus on what I want to say but my mind keeps wandering back to all the different possible enemies we have.

Sophie was never found and like a bad penny she will show up sooner or later, most likely plotting against us. She might have been young in years but according to Godric her maker was an ancient older than him when she killed him at barely a century old. He left her every thing. And from what Godric said he was owed a lot of favors and he was very well liked and feared. That leaves her with very powerful, very wealthy allies. She's crazy enough to be a threat and delusional enough to attack us. Especially now that Eric's the King that replaced her. I'd bet good money she's at least partly responsible for the true blood factories being bombed. My question is why though?

Newlin and the FOTS are still a huge thorn in our collective asses. Even with all the trouble that they currently have with the human judicial system. He has proven on more than one occasion that he is on a mission and will do what ever it takes to see it completed.

There is also a rouge Fae that is apparently helping to kidnap vampires. Who he is working with is anybody's guess. But he has humans helping him as well as magical assistance it seems. Could he be tied in with... Aw Hell. Grabbing my phone I call home again and Janice picks up. I don't wait for her to speak when I start first

' Hey, I need to speak to you and Sook only privately.'

' You wanna pop here or us pop there?'

'I'll secure the room here for you to pop. Freeze everyone there before you pop. The babies will hold them while your gone. Dr. Ludwig will watch over them in the meantime. And before you ask don't ask Janie I don't know how I know but I just do. And do it in three minutes.'

'click'

I don't give her time to say any thing else when I hang up. I cast out a net over the room leaving it soundproof and on no ones radar. I feel them before I hear them both pop in. Jason feels the shift that the girls make and pops right in beside them. Sook leaps into my open arms as Jason hugs Janice. I hug Sook to me feeling all her emotions for the first time in a long time and she's all over the map. But one feeling is the strongest determination. I sit drawing her into my lap and begin out loud.

" I asked you to pop here because I need to speak to you all with Sookies help. I have soundproofed the room but we can't be sure that no one magical can over hear. I would just feel better if there's no chance of anyone hearing."

It only takes a second for everyone to understand and all three shakes their heads yes, so Sookie opens up her telepathy and I go first.

' Okay can everybody hear me? ( again heads shaking yes) Great. Okay earlier when you all were being attacked I was at a victims nest and it smelled of Fae and humans. There is no reason for a Fae to be in a vamps room. I was sitting here going over everything when I discovered something. Hear me out first before you comment. Newlin is a single minded fanatical human that is just gone nuts and he is now more a nuisance to us than a real threat. Its whom he associates with that are the true threats.

Orrian is a huge threat that I hope will soon be neutralized by our own Sorcerer John. The damn rouge weres are just hired muscle. They'll turn tail and run when the shit hit's the fan... I hope. If not then they will have to be put down.

His followers are all human by all accounts and just scared of the unknown. These are the ones that we know have associated with Newlin. We all have been assuming that these were the only supes that were assisting Newlin.

Now, Sophie Anne was never found and the last time Eric spoke to Hadley she stated that her maker wasn't gone. So I assume that to mean she is still among the undead. Sophie Anne's Maker was well known and well liked by many. But according to Godric he was killed by Sophie Anne a feat that should be impossible. Yet she was powerful enough to take out an ancient vampire that even Godric said he wouldn't be able to defeat. He was well liked and most feared. She inherited everything including his favors owed and his allies after she killed him. According to Godric she herself was the one to tell anyone who would listen that she killed her maker when he killed her lover. There is no doubt in my mind any of those helping her are doing so because she took out Marcus.

At barely 300 years old she now has powerful friends with deep pockets that could keep us fighting unknown enemies indefinably. I would almost bet my life that she's behind the bombings. She's just crazy enough to start a war to take over territory that was striped from her.

I think that the Fae has been funneling information to both of them. I think that maybe they are all one in the same enemy all working to one end.

The Fae has taken baby vamps. Sophie Anne took Hadley and came after both you and Jason. I think she was addicted to fae blood at the very least. I think a little Fae sent someone to her selling out our secrets.

Things are too damn concise to be random. Newlin is obsessive almost to a point that I am wondering if he was glamored. I know that Sorcerers like Fae can magically push their will on to humans and it is similar to glamor.

We have been under the assumption that it has been to take us out and possibly drive the Vamps back into the shadows. What if it was different. What if the end game was our kids. They started taking vamps the day before your due and in actual labor. Blow all the blood supply up the day they're born and then attack the house that was virtually impenetrable forcing you to move before a suitable place was completely finished.

Aley was taken and all our vamps made useless to us as our final layer of protection. I think that she want to rule by having complete control over the most magical beings not to mention what having them around as donors.'

' No! I'll kill them all!'

At this revelation I could feel her tense on me and start glowing. Her rage is so strong that I can feel it in my teeth. I try sending calm to her and it's like it hits a brick wall and bounces off. I rub her arms as Jason comforts Janice. I try to comfort her by saying.

' Shush. Angel. We will never let that come to pass I promise you tat. I will die first and since I can't die it won't happen. Breathe. Relax, our babies are very magical and as you know they seem to know whats coming and how to protect themselves. The God's gave them the gifts they would need to get through this. You know this'

' I know but they're my babies...'

' I know and I feel the same way. Tinker bug the nursery is impenetrable. Unlike the house we were living in. Eric Jason Godric and I all decided that there would be a room that they would be safe from all dangers no matter the threat.

It has been warded and has its own air, water and defense system against any one who tries to harm them. There isn't a magical being out there that can get in through the magical wards or any other way. They are as safe there as they were in your wombs.

My point in telling you all this was all our enemies seem to be linked together. My guess is it all ties to the Fae somehow. I need everything going on kept quiet until I can get home and sniff out the Fae that has crossed us. Just go with new mom if they wonder why. While the twins should be fine since it wasn't their scent I smelled still do not trust them with what we know. Please keep your shields up Sook.

Do not trust any of them and don't allow any of them near our babies. Don't let on that you know either. Go on as per usual. If you can. Just do not let them know of our plans about the Ball and we should be good. Another thing I don't think it'll be necessary but don't let our friends or guards know what we suspect either. I'm not saying that one of our friends is in on it. I am sure they aren't. But we can not trust them to not be glamored into telling them just what we know. For now it is on a need to know basis and only the four of us are in the need to know right now. '

' Alright Bear. If your right then we are going to need Pam and Eric and right now they are locked up and may or may not hurt us.'

' I don't think they'll be infected inside the cells. When Ally was infected she was gone there was nothing in her eyes that reminded me of her being in her own body. Eric was still there . He was fighting the control and was quite good at retaining his control.

I think his magic that he got from you was responsible for that capability. He and Alley are nearly the same age and strength. With her special gift of smell I think it's why she was taken and not left in that cell to have the magic broken. She could corroborate the Fae smell. Hell she may know who it is.

I think once we get back we check on our vamps and I think they will be back to them selves. Once John neutralizes Orrian's magic I believe that they all will be safe to be around again.

I have one more piece of the puzzle to see how she fits and where but I'll let you know as soon as I know. I can tell the babies are getting hungry and you are anxious to get back to them. I can hear someone wondering where I went so y'all need to pop back so that no one becomes suspicious.'

' I'm gonna Pop back with the girls to check on something call if you need me.'

I hug her to me tightly as she wraps her arms around my neck I kiss her temple and whisper.

" I swear to you it will all work out. My dream showed us that it all works out. We have our happy ever after. Feed them, hug them, and rest."

With a pop they all left me to my thoughts. This is the only thing that makes sense. The question is who do we take out to stop the threat or wait and let them come to us.

As soon as I drop the veil on the room I hear the door close behind me and with out turning around I know it's her by her scent. The smell of her arousal is absofuckinglutely pathetic and repulsive to me. I will never understand what the fucking hell I ever saw in that bitch.

She knows I am married for fuck's sake. What is her fucking problem anyway. I need to know where she belongs in this puzzle. I just need to push the right buttons to get the information I need without ripping her apart in the fucking process.

Shit I wish I had Eric's ability to not have to breathe in her stink. With out turning around I lace my voice with as much venom as I can muster, growling out.

" What do you want Debbie? I am trying to gather my thoughts in here. I don't need your damn drama right now."

" I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

" That's not what it smell's like. You know I'm married yet you come in here and belittle my marriage by reeking of lust and stinking of desperation and want. So I ask you again Debbie, what the hell do you want?"

" We were good together Baby. I still love you. I know just how to please you. Why won't you give me another chance? Let me show you, hell prove to you that I am your were mate. With your cub I could a been a good momma, I know that you loved me once and I know you will again..."

Through out her little speech she walks up to me and around to my front. Putting herself between me and the desk she proceeds to try to touch me. I stare at her with pure fury written all over my face. She knows damn good and well you don't touch a mated were if you want to live. I see the light flash of my rings across her face. She seems to realize it just as her fingers are within centimeters of my chest. As her hand drops down I growl deep in my chest. She really has no idea who she's dealing with now. I'm not that horny man slut I was in college. I just can't take hearing her voice. It grates on my nerves like nails on a chalkboard. I bend down to get in her face still growling. My body rigid and ready to kill fists clenching through barely controlled rage at her lies and delusions. My voice goes deeper and cold as ice grinding out.

" Stop right fucking there. Let's get a few things straight."

I turn around quickly so that I don't kill the bitch before I get what I need. I hold one hand up over my shoulder ticking off the reasons as I continue.

" First off we were kids and it was more lust than love. And the love was coming from you not me. I was in like and lust with you. Correct that I was in horny teenage lust with you. While I admit that I cared about you as a member of our pack, your crazy ass ruined any thing we might have had years ago when you tried to trap me by telling me I knocked you up.

Two. You lied to me at every turn. Three. You screwed yourself over and over. Then had the audacity to blame me for the loss of you fake pregnancy. Four. You are the one who fucked around and then tried to play the martyred girlfriend when I called you out on you bullshit. I gave you chance after chance only to get screwed over repeatedly. "

I had turned back around to find her right on my ass. The idiot has no idea how close she is to dieing right now. Without touching her I start pushing at her as she tries to stand firm.

I can smell and see the fear in her eyes. Good, she's up to something I just need to find out what. She's as crazy as a looney tune and desperate. Maybe she'll fuck up and I can get some info. I push on gritting my teeth as I say.

"You cried wolf one too many fucking times you stupid cunt. Looking at you now I have no fucking clue what I ever saw in you. You were never my type to begin with. It took seeing you again to put all the pieces together for me though. You know like why I always felt the need to forgive you and take you back over and over again, even though I felt repulsed by what you did.

You manipulated me at every turn. You used my were nature to try to force a union between us and even went as far as to try and get me kicked out of the pack when you found out I was about to abjure you. Why is it just now that I find out you are a god damn witch? You didn't think I should know about that? You fucked up. Your bad."

I straighten up shrugging my shoulders and shake off what ever the fuck she's trying to do and lean against the desk folding my arms across my chest. Her eyes flicker and I can see the wheels turning in her brain. She doesn't move towards me but her eyes get glassy.

Ahh hear comes the tears. Sookie's tears terrify me. Hers just piss me off. She whimpers and whines out back peddling like hell trying to salvage something or stall one. I can't figure out which one.

" I wasn't. I mean I was but I wasn't practicing or anything back then. I swear to you Alcide I only did what I thought I needed to in order to prove to you that we are mates.

Besides you told me that you couldn't produce cubs! You lied to me too! What about those mongrels you have with that white trash..."

I am up off my ass and in that were bitches face before she can finish her thought. I can feel my blood lust to kill her rising. I can feel my magic tingling through my body itching to be released. I can also feel the magic that surrounds her. That fucking bitch. Looming over her with hatred in my eyes and venom in my voice I growl out through gritted teeth.

" Don't you even fucking go there. I have never hit a girl in my life out side of wars but I will make the fucking exception for you. That is my wife and those are my children you are insulting and as your Regent I will have your head if you disrespect my family again. Are we clear?"

For the first time I can see true fear cross her features. Good she is finally getting a fucking clue. She takes a step back and stutters out.

" But..."

I close the gap again and lean over so she has to lean back to look in my eyes as I growl.

" No! You only need to answer with a yes or a no if you want to leave this room alive. Are we clear?"

She takes another step back that I allow. I see determination then confusion cross her face as I can feel her magic pushing against me. This bitch is as stupid as she looks. She hasn't learned a damn thing about me . She will soon enough. Jutting her chin out she growls at me.

" Crystal. Yes."

Her defiance just got her ass killed. She just doesn't know it yet. I pace around her as I state

" Good. I'm gonna lay it out for you for the final time. I am married to my soul mates to which I love more than life itself. I will kill anyone who so much as looks at them wrong. You and I have a history and it will be one that I will regret for an eternity.

There is nothing that your lying cheating ass could say or do that would make me want you. After today I want you out of Louisiana and on the west coast by the end of the week. I do not want to see you ever again.

If I do, see you again, or I hear of you disrespecting my family I will kill you after I torture you for it. Don't think I won't. I have changed more than you know bitch, and you are still the same crazy bitch that you always were.

I will only be pushed so far, I abjured you from our pack all those years ago. I won't fucking hesitate to abjure you from all weres worldwide. As Regent I have the power to do it.

You will bring new meaning to lone wolf if you try me ever again. We are not friends now and we never will be. You were just a trap that my dick got caught in for a while. You have used up all your second chances, free passes, do overs, and whatever the fuck else you want to call it. Now do you have anything else to say?"

As I am tearing her a new asshole I call to Jason. I already know she isn't going to go away willingly. She never did anything she should have. Just like I know I lied to her telling her I wanted her on the west coast. I just need her to pull the plug herself. I stand next to the door with my hand on the knob like I'm going to open the door for her as she heads towards me she says.

" Yes. You will go live in five minutes. You need to let the make up artist come in and knock back the shine on your face for the cameras. It will make you look more appealing and likeable to the humans. (mumbles) I was promised you and I would be the perfect momma to your cubs. You will be mine again Alicide. True mates thrice is divine..."

Just like I knew she would I can feel the magic push harder at me as the room freezes and she can't move. I don't want her to know all my secrets yet so I scream out.

" Debbie what the fuck are you doing? Trying to cast a spell on me won't... You fucking bitch!"

I release her and she stumbles to the ground in front of me. I can't let her know just how magical I am yet. I need to know more about who shes working with. She starts backtracking when she notices the spells not working on me. Standing up she whines

"Alcide baby, I I'm sorry... They promised..."

" Get the fuck out! "

I pretend like I'm about to open the door for her, I just need to get her closer. I sniff her as she tries to reach for me. With the stench of magic gone I smell that familiar scent. Fucking Fae. Gotcha. I flip the lock and see her tense and look for another way to escape. She tries to shift but I stop her and I can feel something trying to pop in the room but I don't allow it. I put my best die mother fucker face on and yell out.

" Oh hell no!You used up all your chances with me bitch. Better yet Jase!"(Pop)

" Yea."

"Take her to a holding cell for her Execution later. A magical one. Watch yourself she's been trying to cast spells on me since she came in here. She has magical Fae help."

Jason grabs her around the waist easily lifting her off the floor. She yells out as she kicks and thrashes around.

" Get your fucking filthy

hands off me you fucking human trash... Alcide don't do this. You will love me and you will regret treating me this way. I should have killed that white trash crazy ass bitch when I found out she was living with you back in college. They promised me you... Let me fucking go ass hole..."

I freeze her and Jason smirks up at me and winks. I grab her throat squeezing my nose is less than an inch away my voice as cold as ice I whisper.

" Debbie Which Fae are you working with? Who sent you here? "

I pause as it all finally clicks in her head I loosen my grip so she can spew more of her crazy, and she does not disappoint.

" How did you. You weren't ever supposed to know. They said..."

" Who Debbie" Answer me!"

I roar in her face. Shes shaking like a leaf when she whispers out.

" I can't tell you. They'll kill me. Just kill me now and get it over with."

Before I can growl back Jason shakes her and as he zaps her.. she screams out as he chuckles darkly

" Wrong answer bitch."

She whimpers out at him.

"What the hell are you?"

" I'm ya worst night mare bitch. I'm the over protective dumb jock big brother to that white trash crazy ass bitch ya been talkin 'bout. ( with an evil gleam in his eyes ) You just signed you own death warrant bitch. Say one more word about my sister and I'll kill ya my own damn self. Grinning like a Cheshire cat ) Later Alc. So glad I wasn't dumb enough ta get caught in her cunt trap."

(Pop) 'Knock'

" Sir we are ready for you."

" Thanks, I'll be out in a minute."

I reply through the door. Fucking perfect. That Bitch knows which Fae . What the hell did she mean my cubs... Fuck I hate being right when I can't figure out what I 'm right about. What's worse is I can't go find out cause I have to go be interviewed. Me and my big mouth.

I stand up and open the door and this little girl attacks my face with a damn powder puff. Another one starts combing my fucking hair. What the fuck. A young human guy with headphones on, grabs my arm leading me through the cameras and up on to a make shift stage covered in mics with puff and comb girl following me.

What the hell did I sign myself up for. Eric and Godric are going to owe me big time for this. I fucking hate public speaking. The lights alone temporarily blind me from seeing just how many cameras are out there. I guess that's a good thing since not knowing is whats keeping me from running back into that room.

As everything dies down and my eyes adjust, I take a glance to look around and all I see are strangers. There must be a dozen cameras filling the space in front of the stage. I stand up to the podium as they adjust the mics and a man to my left announces me. Taking a deep breath and staring into the sea of cameras and flashes I begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press thank you all for coming on such short notice. As everyone is well aware with the true blood factory bombings that have occurred all over, the vampires are concerned for everyone's safety. Unfortunately there were some vampires that took advantage of the situation. To date all have been apprehended.

The vampires do not want to have to defend themselves from humans nor do they wish to harm humans. The current attacks from humans against vampires are being looked at as an act of aggression and will be dealt with quickly. They do not want to start a war with humans but they will do what they need to protect themselves. While we have had a few instances where younger vampires have broken protocol and have attacked some humans. These have been few and quickly stopped with the vampire being incarcerated to be judged for his crimes at a later time. With that being said the vampires are being targeted as are the humans all by some unknown threat.

My hope is that by informing the public I can maybe head off the oncoming war that will result if they are successful and more fighting breaks out. Now there are several things I would like to say before I answer any of your questions and I hope that you will be accommodating.

Please indulge me. I am not a public speaker and I am not accustomed to making speeches especially in front of cameras. That being said, there are many vampires who are appalled at what has happened and they are working feverishly to get the money needed to relocate the factories and restart the production and distribution of True blood again. They do not want to see anyone else hurt.

The vampires as you may or may not know have their own governing body just for them. They are in the process of finding out who is responsible for the bombings.

I can assure you that they will be brought in and dealt with by the appropriate authorities. In the mean time I want to give you all some more information that has just come to light.

But first knowledge as they say is power and can help you in making informed decisions. So here goes... It has also come to their attention that there are 100's of newborn vampires that have been taken across the globe. We have been looking for any clues to find them. We fear that the bombings and the kidnapping of these baby vampires are being done by the same person, group, or vampire. I'll explain more in a second. I hadn't really planned it this way but... My name is Alcide Hervaoux- Northman and I am a Were wolf. "

Yep If it wasn't for all the Supes in the room to keep control of the cameras and monitors we'd be off the air. All of them are staring at me like I was a unicorn. Catching flies as Gran would say. I tap the podium. Damn nothing... no reaction what so fucking ever. I would have thought the humans had passed out from shock if they weren't still all standing slacked jawed. Crickets could be heard, it was so quiet. It made the electrical hum of the mics deafening.

Rubbing my jaw I look around the room for any signs of life, when I see a were and Demon nod for me to continue. Trying to look a little less imposing and threatening, I slump my shoulders as I hold my hands up, softening my voice and start again

"Now let me explain. We are not like what is usually depicted in movies. Yes we change into an animal form at the full moon. But we are also stronger and have sharper senses than humans. We have lived among the humans for as long as civilization has existed.

I am over all the weres in the world, and we want to help protect all the humans from all rouge vampires. We also will protect vampires from the humans, bent on killing them.

We have a real problem right now, and we need to all come together and try to help each other out to try and find a way to get past this and start working together as equal members of this world we all share. Each and every one of the missing vampires were taken during their day rest.

Most if not all are young. Less than a decade old. That alone, can make them dangerous even volatile to their own kind. Being so young they need nourishment nightly. While they have control and can function nightly around humans, they need more sustenance that vampires that are 100 years or older. As you know the older the vampire the more control they have . They also require less blood.

Baby vampires are the ones missing. If they go without blood for more than a few days they will go after the weaker ones for their blood to sustain themselves. Problem is that vampire blood can drive another vampire crazy when consumed in large quantity's such as a draining."

That did it. Shit. Hands rise and murmurs as well as shouts can be heard from all corners. Chaos has decided to be a bitch. Fuck raising my voice slightly I quickly add.

" Please calm down, I'm not telling you this to cause a panic. We weres along with the oldest vampires will be protecting you from any who will try to cause anyone any harm. We are everywhere. All you have to do is ask.

Our problem is that we don't know who has taken theses young vampires or why. We also don't know where they are being held, if they are all even being held at the same place, or they're treatment of them. We have several leads that are being followed as we speak.{pause}

But time is not on our side and we need to find them now. If anyone knows anything please call 1800 for were. It doesn't matter what state or country you are in that number is a direct line to our phone tree. Who ever answers will get a message to me and the proper officials in the city, state or country, you are in.

I could sit here and blow smoke up your ass... um butts but you have all seen what has been happening everywhere. If we want to all survive this then we all need to work together. If you have any questions please ask them now."

Hands never really went down but at least the aren't shouting out questions at me any more. I point to one guy and hope for the best.

" Yes George Schiller with CNN. I have a couple of questions. Why are you all just now coming out and saying that y'all are willing to protect all the humans now when so many have already died? Why didn't you come out with the vampires? Just how many vampires are missing?"

" This hasn't been an easy decision for us to make. We witnessed the backlash and even been there to protect the vampires when extremists would go after them when they first revealed themselves. I am not saying that we're the solution. But we are here and we are better equipped to handle what may come when the baby vamps are released or escape. Make no mistake it will happen it is only a matter of days unless we find them first. As to how many are missing, at last count the tally was over 400 but until they all rise and all check in we won't know for certain."

" Arnold Fisher from MSNBC. Why reveal yourselves to us now? Are you saying that we should just trust you to protect us without knowing what you are all capable of ? What do you know of the bombings you mentioned vampire involvement? What can you tell us? Is there a reason behind the bombings? If your werewolves are our protectors then what happened? Where are the missing vampires from? "

" To answer your last question first. From all across the United States as well as several country's overseas. We felt that now would be the best time to come forward because if it gets bad you may see things that we wouldn't be able to explain away. We felt it would be better to let you know what was coming instead of accidentally being outed when push came to shove. The humans that lost their lives at the hands of rogue vampires was one of the main reasons for our revealing ourselves at this time.

We don't want any more needless deaths to occur, if they can be prevented by giving you someone to whom you can call to protect you instead of taking your chances then it is more than worth it.

As I said we are looking into several leads of the bombings but at this time we are leaning towards there being at least one rouge vampire responsible. We don't have any concrete proof yet but we have several leads that point to this vampire being responsible for all the bombings.

Unfortunately we didn't know that the factories were going to be bombed until it was to late. We lost hundreds of fellow weres during these bombings. I hope that with the apprehension of the rogue we will learn the reason as to why. If we would have known we wouldn't be in the situation that we find ourselves in now.

As to answer your last question, Mr. Fisher we have been protecting humans all along you just never found out about us and the few that did usually chalked it up to aliens or they were convinced that no one would believe them.

Since the great reveal we have been doing our best at policing the vampires that go rouge assuring that no harm comes to humans, and up until now we were completely successful. Those that go rogue they are brought down and held for sentencing by the vampire hierarchy."

" Roberta Bryant for CNBC. Ah Mr. Hervaoux-Northman can you tell us how do we spot a were and exactly how will you be protecting us from this unseen threat? What can we do as humans to protect ourselves from the threat of all the starving vampires?"

" You can protect yourselves by staying in your houses from dusk to dawn. Keep all the curtains closed so that you can't be glamored into going outside or inviting a rouge vampire in.

It is our understanding that there are new vampires being turned accidentally.. most if not all of them are the one creating havoc at night. Most are only hours to a few days old and have little to no control of themselves. With no maker there to control them they are going purely on instinct. This makes them volatile and much more dangerous to humans. If you are approached by a vampire while in your home call the number 1-800-for-were and a were and vampire will come and detain or remove the rouge vampire. As to how to spot a were you can't. As I said we are everywhere living our life just as our human counterparts do."

" Hi Sally Teasdale with FOX NEWS. If there are vampires and werewolves, are there any other creatures that go bump in the night so to speak that we should be made aware of? Will they be helping y'all protect the humans?"

" I am not here to deny or confirm anything other than that weres are real. Just like vampires we only want to be accepted for what we are. "

" Thomas Cumberland with VNN. R...Right, can you give us any information on what we are to be looking for? With that many vampires missing are you sure they are all being held together? "

" We are still looking into that. We feel that we should look at it as they are all being held together. We are planning for the worst but hoping for the best. But for now if you see anyone going into a known vampires home during the day call us. If you see unusual activity taking place where there is usually none, call. We will keep you all informed of any new discoveries that we make. Until we can find these missing vampires and catch the rouges that are causing havoc nightly we hope that you will all heed our warning and do as requested. Thank you all for coming."

" Please just one more question. Maryanne Hopper with ABC NEWS. How can a bunch of animals that are at least part human control vampires. It is my impression that the are by far stronger faster with deadly precision. There senses are heightened as they have all said the older they are the stronger they are. How can you possibly keep all of humankind safe from these supposedly stronger faster sneaker vampires?"

" Magic. It animates the vampires just as it animates that part of our gene that makes us a were. Look I am not a scientist nor do I have a degree in physics.

I simply know what we are. We are stronger, faster and our senses are much keener than that of a human. In our animal form these traits are even stronger. We are more than capable of taking down any young vampire and protecting humans. We do not look any different than a normal wolf only much bigger. Same goes for any of our animal forms.

We are much faster, and stronger than our animal counterparts too. They can sense that difference between us and they will always give us a wide berth. If you have ever been hunting and your dog suddenly refused to go further and even whimpered and cowered behind you while barking?

He most likely was warning you that one of us was close by. But for now know that we have always been the first line of defense for vampires to protect themselves from humans for eons in hiding. None of you knew we were there but yet we were. It's what we do.

Simply put we are better equipped to handle whats coming and we only want to live in peace just as the vampires have and still do well up till this point. Make no mistake the majority of vampires are as upset and dismayed as the humans. It was because of our long standing alliance that we were more willing to now come out and to help in any means necessary.

This event with the bombings and the vamp napping has happened . It will force a war down our throats that no human can win. The playing field is not even by anyone's stretch of the imagination. If our assumptions are right the vampire that has done this is centuries old and has lived multiple human lives. They obviously do not agree with mainstreaming and they will be held accountable for their actions. We have two of the oldest vampires in the world working nearly round the clock to find and solve this growing problem.

We have taken this measure of outing weres to only give you a heads up and some back up. It is their hope that the other vampire will have nothing to gain by holding on to these young ones and will release them all safe and full.

We are out now to let you know that you have an extra layer of protection and to feel safe in your own homes at night. Once everything has been resolved and things have settled down I will be happy to answer any questions that you may have about weres."

" Can you tell us why you are all so willing to do this for humans?'

" I'm not just doing this for humans or vampires. I'm doing this for the future of my sons and daughters . As to my fellow weres they all have families too that they only want to keep safe just like you do. Thank you all for coming."

My only thought while leaving the stage is to get back to my mates and find out what the fuck that crazy bitch meant.

Dreams come what may have truth to them.

SPOV

So far since the babies have been born we haven't had a moments peace. I never should have complained about how we were always jumping from one thing to another. God how I wish for those days now.

When Alc left to go get Eric I promised myself that I would be strong and calm. So far that plan left right behind him. We no sooner get to the nursery then Dr. Ludwig pops in scaring the piss outta me. I swear that little Doctor does that just to get a rise outta me.

I take a look around and it looks just like the other nursery we set up, just bigger and more of everything. There's a full size bed at opposite ends of the room, a huge 3 station changer like you see in daycare's. Two closets and six rocking chairs and a sectional sofa and T V. Good lord. The two circular cribs in the center of the room are huge.

First thing I hear is Jase pop in looking like he went 10 rounds with a fire breathing dragon and lost. But before I can say a word he heads for the bathroom with Janice following him. I get a very clear picture of just how bad it was with him and Ally as he relays what happened to Jan. it horrifies me and hurts me that someone we trusted so much could turn on us so quickly.

After several tests and blood samples are taken by Dr. Ludwig, I check on the babies giving them the formula she brought with her to find Mel missing and no one seems to notice. I start screaming.

" Mel. Where is Mel? Oh God where is she?"

I'm looking under the sheets and everyone is searching the room for her when Alc walks through the door with her, cuddled to his chest.

I launch myself at him clinging to him like a colicky infant crying with relief. It takes my big brother of all people to talk me down off Alc and calm me down. Once I look around I can feel the calming influence coming off of Jason and the babies in waves.

Guilt gets the better of me and I apologize to Alc after which he reassures me before I watch him pop out to get Ames. When he pops back my eyes nearly bug out at the sight of her. I hear him telling the Doctor what happened to her. How bad was it that he has put Eric in a cell and has her looking like that and out cold?

I mean good lordy there isn't much left on her to call clothes. She looks like she rolled around in a fireworks bunker and then lost a bet with a match. There's more fabric in my underwear than on her body right now.

Alc and Jason go finish meeting with the witches. Claude and Claudine along with Tara and Lala finally reverse what ever spell Ames was under. Then Claude goes to monitor the cells while Claudine goes to talk to Niall with my concerns about the babies.

Sitting up Ames looks around totally confused. She winces when she moves saying.

" Good Goddess That hurt like a bitch in heat. Eric can deflect with the best of them."

Taking a seat on the bed beside her I hand her the robe I called for her. Concern and curiosity lacing my voice I inquire.

" What happened Ames? You look awful. How do you feel?"

Taking the robe and slipping it on she sits back leaning up against the headboard carefully. Taking a deep breath she states

"Thanks. I'm not exactly sure but we were talking to Octavia and Marjorie about spells and how to go about locating the missing vamps ya know. When Eric lost his ever loving mind and started telling everyone to get the hell out but wouldn't let anyone leave.

The next thing I know I'm deflecting his fireballs and lighting strikes while trying to cast a stasis spell over him while the other witches were trying to fight him off too.

As I threw the spell over him he I dunno, um... I guess tossed it back on me with a powerful twist. I'm warded so that a spell I cast won't backfire on me but this one sure the hell did.

Let me tell ya. Boy I don't want to be meeting up with the viking anytime when he's all kinds of pissed off like he was. The madder he got the stronger his magic got. The only good thing was he got sloppy with his aim."

Frannie gives her some juice as she starts taking slow slips I think over what she said. None of it makes any sense. Why would he just suddenly attack them. After all he went to them for help. And now he's locked up with the rest of the vamps. I swallow thickly and question.

" Why? I mean... Um... How did he attack y'all? Alc said he's downstairs somewhere in a cell with the other vamps. Mel even blasted him."

She looks at me surprised then it's like something clicks for her and she sits up straighter continuing her thoughts.

" Huh. He didn't look like he was in control at all, the whole time he was fighting us. Like he was possessed even. Kinda like fighting his own personal demons. Ya know? Kinda like the kid in the Exorcist. Anyway he just looked all sorts of pissed. I don't think I've ever seen him that mad. It makes sense then. He wasn't sloppy with his hitting his marks he was forcing his aim to be bad."

She murmurs the last part. I get a flash from her mind as to the total destruction of the room. I grab her hands to see the picture more clearly and squeak out.

" Did he hurt anyone Ames?"

She pats my hands offering me a small knowing smile answering me.

" I don't know, I was out cold and I woke up here. After I was hit I fell back to the floor and I could see energy balls and fireballs flying overhead for a few fleeting seconds until the pain set in and I passed out. "

I summon her a new set of clothes and hand them to her. We hug each other and I say sincerely.

" I am so sorry that you were hurt Ames. I know Eric will be really upset with himself . I just wish we knew what was happening and what to expect. You know Jase came back looking like you did and Ally , well she's missing. I am just so glad that your safe and not hurt anymore. I wish..."

She pulls me back looking into my eyes. With her most stern mom's voice still laced with concern she says.

" Hey Sook. Don't blame yourself okay? I mean your the reason I'm still standing. You gave me a gift that I'll never regret. Eternity. So I'll have some pain, bumps and bruises from time to time. So what I would anyway. I'd be dead as in six feet under dead if it wasn't for y'all and the gift of life forever. So don't think about it. I know that for me it's a blessing that I will never be able to repay you guys for. So stop with the self doubt and blame, got it?"

I pull her in for another hug. Tears fill my eyes damn hormones at least that's what I'm blaming it on. With a small smile and sniffling I choke out

"Yea. I got it. Thanks. You always know just what to say. Now go get changed. You stink."

She salutes me and winks as I crinkle my nose giggling. Ames has always been able to show me the silver lining of any situation. Ames gets up she shakes her head as if to shake off a bad memory. She goes to the bathroom to change and I walk over to the cribs picking up several diapers on my way I change my babies and settle them back into their cribs as I think about all Alc, Jason and Ames have said.

It has to be magical. With Ally missing and it not being safe to be around our vamps. I just have this nagging feeling in my gut that this was what my Gran was talking about. Right now. My stubborn nature wants to dig in and and defy what Alc said and I want to go to Eric and figure out just what happened to him then find them and eliminate the threat to my mates. But it might not be safe for me to see Eric, heck Alc either. When both Alc and Jase left and after much arguing with everyone here we gathered up what ever we could and left for the plane. I had no idea where we were going but I put my faith in my father in law Jackson to have several places readied for us. After all with 18 of us plus the 30 + pack guards we weren't a small group by any stretch of the imagination. The babies had other ideas apparently. Our babies have already gotten their powers under control and seem to know more than we do. Lord help us all. Once we were back at the nursery and our guards had found us again the babies seemed to nod right off as if without a care in the world. God I hope that we someday have as much control as they already have. Finally no amount of hiding my yawns could disguise my tiredness from anyone. I quickly found myself laying on the daybed not able to keep my eyes open for a second longer.

DREAMS

{ I bolt straight up. Blinking away the sleep from my eyes, what I see startles me. How in the hell did I end up in back in my old room? I remember distinctly laying down with Bas and Jo. Rubbing my eyes and blinking doesn't seem to change where I am at all. Fuck I just had to complain about control. Crap when will I learn. Just then the door to my old room fly's open and Jason as a little boy peeks in saying

" Aww why'd ya haf ta be 'wake fer. Now I can't eat yer pancakes too."

Screaming at the top of his tiny lungs as he walks away leaving my door wide open.

" Hey Gran shes already awake. Ya think I gots 'nough time ta eat another breakfast for Mom an Dad get here? I'm about starved ta death..."

It's then that I take notice that the room doesn't look like the way I left it. It looks just like it did when we first moved in with Gran. I go to get out of the bed and nearly fall head first when my feet don't even touch the ground. It's then that I notice I'm little again too. What the... I look at myself in the mirror and see my old Strawberry shortcake pj's. Was tat a dream or is... no no no this has to be the dream. I think at least this is a dream. I don't remember ever wondering about dreams when I was little. I feel a headache coming on. Good I wish there was directions to these dreams or premonitions or what ever they are. I hear Grans voice admonishing Jase. He always was such a mooch.

" Child how many times must I tell you that hollering and yelling are for sports and games outside not inside. When you talk to someone inside use your inside voice. Or at least for my sake use your outside voice quieter. Especially when you're trying to get something from them that you want. I have always told you that you get more with sweet talkin and manners, than yelling."

I grab my holly hobbie robe and Cinderella house slippers putting them on quickly. I slip down the back stairs listening to a young Jason apologizing.

" You're right Gran Sorry. So da ya think I can have more breakfast please. I'm growing up and that takes lots of food. "

I remember this day. But why am I reliving the past? You can't change history. Not that I would even want too. I remember it as if it was yesterday when Mom and Dad dropped us off. They said that they were just going to be away for the weekend but I clearly read from my mothers mind that she was going to look into getting a divorce so she could send me away since Daddy refused to even consider that I was off mentally.

He was desperate to keep his marriage together and was considering letting her send me away to a mental facility to at least be evaluated. At the time I remember screaming as I jumped out of the car and into Grans arms.

" I HATE YOU AND I WISH YOU WAS DEAD. You never loved me and you hate that Daddy doesn't think I'm as crazy as you do. I hope I never see y'all ever again. YOU HEAR ME. I. NEVER. WANT. TO. SEE. Y'ALL. EVER. AGAIN. DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

Gran and I talked the rest of that day and the next and I never would admit that I wanted them to come back. OMG. That was when I first changed our lives. But why show me this now? I hear Gran's soothing voice interrupting my thoughts cooing..

" Of course baby. It will still be several hours before your parents can pick y'all up. They just left a little earlier than they planned to in order to get ahead of the storm. Now Sookie my little angel are you going to hide on those steps all day while your breakfast gets cold. Come along now I want to make the most of of what time I have left with my precious grand babies."

I skip down the rest of the stairs and go hug Grans waist as tight as I can. I can see Gran smiling and mooch grabbing two more pancakes off of my plate and stuffing them in his mouth as Gran's wooden spoon smacks his hand. I smack my brothers head as I pass him and he just laughs with a full mouth of half eaten pancakes. Sitting down at the table I look at the coffee wishing I could have a cup. I look up at her to reply.

" Morning gan."

My voice sounds funny even to me. Clearing my throat and sipping my milk I mumble out.

" Tanks for my beakfast. Are you sure I can't jus stay here wif you.? Please Gran?"

She turns back adding more pancakes to my plate. Patting my head she smiles and says,

" Now now angel we went over this all weekend sugar. And the answer hasn't changed..."

" But what if.."

" Sookie, never talk about what if's. It is just a waste of time and serves no purpose other than to cause headaches and heartaches. You can no more change the past than you can change the future.

You keep practicing what I taught you about adjusting the volume controls down and then closing all the doors. I have faith in you baby.

I know that once you have more control your mother will see you as the special angel you are. You just have to learn to accept how your mother feels for now and give her time and patience.

Sometimes child, you only need to change one mind to make a difference in the world. Have faith child that everything will work out. You'll see. The heavens never give you more than you can handle at any given time. And you my little angel are more than you will ever know."

"Sis. Don't worry 'bout it. I'll always be there for ya. And cides Daddy said that him and me gotta be there for ya cause your special."

I realize that my brother was always accepting of my gift. I knew it but now I wonder if maybe Jason was empathic all along. It seems as though he was, we just never noticed.

Almost to the point that he could make me feel better. Like the babies do... I can actually feel myself feel better...

I look up from my plate and I see the TV that used to be in Grans living room on cartoons. Jason has his GI Joe Barbies lined up and rolling marbles into them while making wars sounds with his mouth. I can hear Gran in the kitchen when I hear a car pulling up the driveway. I know from his thoughts that it's Sheriffs Davis and Deputy Dearborn come to tell us that our parents are dead.

I watch the whole scene play out before my almost 5 years old eyes and what shocks me deeply is the relief that I feel at the words spoken.

I can't feel any remorse or hurt. Only a slight tingle of sadness that I'll never see my Daddy again. But what I do feel is incredible guilt when I hear the cries from Jason and Gran. Jason Grabs me in a big hug and cries on my shoulder.

" It's just us now Sis. I won't ever leave ya. Ya my responsibility now. An nothin gonna ever hurt ya again. I promise."

I could feel his despair rolling off him in waves as well as his determination to protect me at all costs. My Gran was completely devastated yet she remained the stoic southern woman. Barely holding on at times but what I heard her say was what stuck with me through the years.

" Sometimes the world takes those that we hold closest using them to rid us of the ones that are poisoning the rest of us to protect what it deems its best and most sacred children. Only time will tell now if all that comes will be worth the sacrifices we suffer through now.

Always remember we must sometimes face tough choices in who we choose to put our faith in. To hold firm in our beliefs regardless who supports us. Always stand behind you beliefs and support those we trust with all you are."}

Gran was always saying things like that and I never really listened to her. She knew a lot more than she ever let on. As my memory fades the first thing I feel coming back to myself is strong arms holding me tightly and shushing me. I open my eyes to see Alc's green eyes staring into mine. Glancing around I can see the babies in they're co sleepers and our family is all gathered around the TV. I can hear Alc's voice on the TV and I realize that it must have been his big interview.

Snuggling into his neck further I quietly relay what I was dreaming and that I think I know how to end this but we need to get Eric back.

He says nothing but kisses my forehead and squeezes me tighter. I can feel the wetness on his neck knowing that I must have been crying . Maybe deep down it hurt more than I ever let on that they didn't love me enough to accept me as I was. I remember how they made me feel and I will never let anyone to cause my babies that kind of grief. Alc sits up pulling me up with him and I can feel that several hours have passed since I lay down.

Alc quickly informs me of what happened with his ex and that shes down stairs waiting to be questioned. As much as I hate the bitch and her delusions I get it though. I mean who wouldn't want Alc for a mate. Maybe I should be jealous but a part of me knows she'll never see the light of day again so she's no real threat to me or our babies. She will die by my mates hands and I'm okay with that.

We quickly feed and change the babies and grab Jason and Janice popping down to the cells. Looking into the cell window I see Eric laying on a cot seemingly in downtime. He looks just as bad as Jase and Ames did. I didn't realize until just now how much I needed him.

I pop to him as soon as Alc gets the door open. My tears spring forth as he wraps me in a hug. Holding him as tightly as I can I hear him asking Alc what's happened.

But I can't concentrate on what they're talking about. All I feel is the immense relief of having both my mates back with me safe and sound. We have a lot on us but nothing matters more than my family.

W. A. R.

EPOV

When I finally come back to myself I am laying in a puddle in the corner of what I assume is a magically warded cell. It's the ones we just had installed at the new house. Fuck how did I get here. I remember leaving with Amelia and talking over possible plans with the witches and then I felt the sudden loss of Ally and an all consuming fight to control my magic. The next thing I remember is Alc and darkness.

Standing up I can feel my maker and Pam in the next cell. Something must have happened to us that Alc felt best to incarcerate us to protest our family. Checking my pockets I find my cell fried and the back up melted. What the fuck happened that would destroy my cell yet not harm me. I look down and take stock of my clothes or well whats left of them. No clue there except my clothes look like I walked through fire. Though they do not smell of smoke but of magic.

I check my bonds and I can tell Sookie is upset but asleep. Alc is calm and close by. My children are all content and peaceful. They must be asleep. Ally is still alive but just gone. My makers call gets no response from her. Almost as if something is blocking it. What the hell is going on. Stripping off whats left of my clothes I hear my maker trying to console Pam.

" Child please, calm yourself or I will do it for you. We are safe for now and your children are most safe from harm in their room. We had it warded by the gods and there is nothing that can get to them from any realm or world for that matter as long as they are in that room. You need to calm yourself and think. You will do no one any good if you do not get yourself under control. I am sorry for earlier. I think most of our fight was derivative or the magic trying to control us your hormones and attitude. Along with the sudden disappearance of Eric in our bond with him. It is not something we can change now. We will need to wait this out to see..."

I interrupt Godric voicing my concerns.

'"As I can feel you both, but I can not feel Ally at all she is being cloaked magically I assume. I am unsure as to how I know but I do know she has not met her final death. Do you know what has been going on?"

" No min child. One minute we were driven out of our other house while under attack. On the way here we are ambushed by to vehicles that tried to capture us. The whole time I felt like I was walking into a trap. It was a strange feeling that overcame me. I think it occurred at the same time that you and Ally started attacking Amelia and Jason.

Pam became more bratty than usual, and I fear we both spiraled out of control from there. The oldest child of Pam, Jason and Janice seems to be coming into some powers. He is the one to alert us to the trouble that both you and Ally were in. it was at the conclusion of his vision that the child projected into my head that I along with Pam collapsed to the floor. I could feel Ally's disappearance in our bond and yours went silent. That is a pain I do not wish to ever feel again. The same pain that lessened some once we were placed in the cells. I can feel the magic that had us earlier still. It feels muted somehow. As though a spell was cast upon our bodies to protect us. For now until they deem us safe we have no choice but to stay here. We should all rest and ..."

" Master please I need to be with my children. I do not like being away from them. I... I never thought I could feel this way about any tea cup human. But I find myself worried as to their well being."

" I know what you mean Pam. I too never thought I could feel love so strongly for a child. But my babies are my life now. I will do what ever it takes to keep them all safe. We have enemies circling and I do not believe that it is all just a coincidence nor do I believe that that idiot Steve Newlin is the one pulling the magical strings as it were. I am almost certain we have a traitor in our midst. A traitor who's boss is unknown to us and is as of now our biggest threat. I suggest we contemplate on all that has occurred in the last few weeks since we have met our mates and see just who the threat is. Before you start in Pamela rest assured that who ever it is that has threaten our family will meet the true death by my hand."

I hear nothing else from them and I can tell Pam has calmed down a lot. She was always better when she had something to focus on. Plans to make and an enemy to kill. I lay back down on the cot. I run everything that I know to have occurred over the last several months and I keep coming up short. My former Queen came up missing shorty after we were locked into the other house. I should have kept the buffoon Bill Compton alive longer. I have a feeling he knew something about the cluster fuck we are facing now as well as what happened to our former Queen.

While I am going over everything once again I hear the doors to the dungeon open leading downstairs. I don't hear any footsteps instead I hear pops and the door to my cell open and Sookie is suddenly in my arms. She is squeezing me so tightly that if I needed to breathe I would be unable to. I wrap her in my arms rubbing her back soothingly. She doesn't make any noise as she cries just the occasional sniffle. When Alc takes a seat next to us he rubs his hand down her back as his other hand runs through his long dark locks. I feel her tears on my chest and I look to him with a raised brow asking.

"What the hell's wrong now?"

He shrugs his shoulders before he goes into detail about everything that has occurred since I left with Amelia. I can feel his anger and his hate towards his ex as much as I can feel Sookies amusement when he informs me that I owe him for his impromptu news conference and were reveal. He growls at me when I snicker at his description of the weres being our protectors and police. I even hear snickers coming from the other cell as they watch the telecast of the interview on one of the phones. I feel pride and fear coming off of Sookie as he tells me about Mel's little adventure with me and Sook's melt down when she discovers Mel is gone.

I doesn't take long for him to finish bringing me up to speed. I know even though both Godric and Pam have been listening to almost the same story I have they have also been listening in on Alc too. After a few moments of silence with a wide range of emotions rolling off of Sookie, I push calm into our bond and I feel her resolve. With Alc's help we get Sook to sit up we both kiss her tears away her smile is all I need to see to know she's grateful for our bond and to have us both next to her.

In her and Alc I see Valhalla. They have given me a family that I thought I would never have, and all nine realms and their creatures will ceased to exist before I allow any further heartbreak into my family . This needs to end and the sooner the better. We now have a puzzle piece that knows where it's connecting pieces are and what they are up to. And I'm just the one to find and put those pieces together. With determination on my face and voice I announce.

" It seems that we have a traitor among us. It would be best if we would could find this slime before they can do any more damage. While I agree that it sounds like a fae is perhaps behind the vamp napping. We still have far more questions than we do answers. I do believe we have someone who can give us at least some of those answers. I want to help you question this bitch Alc. Like you said I think she may be able to at least lead us in the right direction. My lover, are you coming with us? It would help us if you could use your telepathy to see if we need to change tactic's to get at the information we need."

I call forth a pair of red silk boxers slipping them on quickly. I have no problem with nudity but my body now belongs to my mates and it just doesn't feel right parading around naked in front of family any more. Something else I will need to think on later on.

The hate in her emotions towards our prisoner and the determination and hate on her face would be scary if I was the recipient of her ire. Instead of answering me she gets up and walks toward the door before looking back at us, she simply raises her eyebrow and puts her hand on her hip while tapping her tiny foot. As if we both have a collar and leash attaching us to her we both silently get up and follow her out meeting up with the rest of our family.

After being briefed by her guards we leave the safety of the warded cells where we were being held. I pause for only a moment to test my magic. But I feel no interference and a quick nod from Godric let's me know that he feels no outside magical influence. We all proceeded down the corridor to where I could smell the were bitch being held captive. I could feel Sookies aggravation spike, along with Alc's hatred and blood lust suddenly spike.

I get that the bitch had him under a spell but something else has his fur up. I have never seen him fighting his instincts like now and it worries me that he will loose control to soon. She is his subject and it is his right to dole out her punishment as well as interrogate her. But if he looses it, I won't hesitate to step in and stop him from killing her until we know everything I think she may know. I only hope he can keep it together long enough for us to find out if our suspicions are correct.

I do not want to make my lovers angry at me nor do I want them to feel like I need to be in control. I can smell the v she has recently used. It smells vaguely familiar to me but I just can't place who it is. I will need to find out who is supplying her with v. the guards at the door brief us on what happened as she broke free twice from her restraints resulting in being chained in silver. The crazy bitch was so high that she fought them off each time until they finally subdued her in silver.

The shocker is when the Rae guards popped in to assist she said to much. There were at least 3 were guards on her at the time, she should not have been that strong even hyped up on v. Yet another question with no answer to.

With everything I thought of and that my family informed us of I have more questions than I have answers and only one crazy V addicted were bitch to get any answers from. After hearing of the Fae involvement being confirmed it is decided that each of us will ask questions as we think of them so that Alc can concentrate on not killing her swiftly. His emotions skyrocket and he is panting when I feel Sookie in my head as she says

" It's bad guys. She's trying to summon someone and her mind looks like a snake pit at the end of a dark tunnel. She has no remorse. She wants our kids well Alc's so that she can raise them with him like she was promised. Shes all over the place but she wants the pleasure of ending Eric and then me for taking Alc away from her. Eric she's psychotic, beyond that she past delusional a while back. She keeps thinking of what happened with Alc earlier and then pictures who she was talking to so I showed Alc to see if he knew who the were was and now I'm worried that he's gonna kill her before we can get what we need."

With out looking in our direction he growl out as he stiffens his posture.

" I'm Fine. Sookie really I've known for a long ass time just how helter skelter she is. I ,,, she... "

I lay my hand on his shoulder feeling the rage subside as Sook comes to stand in front of him. Taking his hands in hers she sighs out.

" Alc you were under a spell. We both know that you said so yourself that she was never someone you would think about twice about. Yet you always took her back defended her even. Your veil has been lifted and you can see the ugly truth now. I'm sorry that she tricked you and manipulated you. No one has the right to do that to another living being no matter the reason. Unfortunately we need her..."

" I get it. I only wish we didn't need her. Everything I ever thought I knew was magically influenced by her own brand of crazy. I just don't want to have to put you through that."

Hush."

But."

" No. Hush Alc. I'm a big girl now and I'm a supe just like you."

" I know Fuuuucccckkkkk. AAArrrgggghhhh. How Do you do that?"

"Telepath. Remember? Besides you have always worn your emotions like an armor. No mind reading necessary. Just take a few deep calming breathes like you would always tell me to do. It works wonders on were's I hear. "

His smirk followed by her snickers seemed to calm him down even if it was only for a moment. That bitch must have Alc radar. I felt Sookie stiffen just as I heard the bitch inhale. I don't know what she thought but the taunting has Alc pissed again.

I watch Ale try again to convince Sookie that she doesn't need to do this, As Sookie's temper flares he backtracks quickly trying to convince her he wasn't trying to protect her again . Hell even I can tell he was trying to protect her.

She stands in front of him with her arms crossed and foot tapping. Her looks contradict her emotions completely. I feel nothing but determination and understanding. If I didn't know Alc ran hot I'd say he was starting to sweat. His emotions though might give me a headache if I try to read them all. He is literally all over the map.

She finally relieves him of his emotional guilt with a kiss. Of course he deepens the kiss quickly letting his arms engulf her small frame lifting her easily. Before I am conscious of my movements I am at her back wrapping one arm around her waist as her legs wrap around him. Threading my other hand in his hair and kissing them both along their jaw line.

Jason clears his throat loudly to get us to break. I have no doubt that had there been a bed and less people here we would be making up for lost time right now. Stepping back I help her on to her feet steadying her as I give her neck one last peck.

I unlock the doors and step inside to see that bitch strapped in front of the far wall from the ceiling much like Compton was. I chuckle as she growls and thrashes about as if she will be able to break free. When the last of the family enters I hear the click of the lock as Godric engages the fans to remove the stench of silver spray and burnt were flesh. Even though the silver spray can no longer harm us, the mixture of the spray, burnt dog flesh and hair stinks to high heaven and I for one do not wish to find out that along with all my other gifts I can now vomit too.

You can tell by her quickly healing cuts and bruises that she has taken a substantial amount of V. she is almost healing at vamp speed. Weres always regenerate. But even with the vamp blood to help her heal. The guards must have done a hell of a lot of damage getting her chained for her to still be healing this fast.

We all quickly stripe well the family does leaving on our underwear as to keep the ladies more comfortable. I grab the remote to control the chains holding her. At the sight of Alc testing the flogger I sniff and I can smell the arousal of that were cunt and that of my lover. Mm something to discuss later. I feel Sookie's presence in my mind once again as she opens up to every one and I am enraged at the vial thoughts that invade my mind.

( I only have to survive what they do to me until Orrian can summon me back to him. I will have my vengeance on that backwoods inbred white trash cunt bitch. Once I have Alc back under my spell, I think I'll let her live long enough for her to watch me kill that fucking fanger and his bitch children.

I'll even force her to watch as I kill her inbred babies and then Alc and I can fuck in their blood and remains. I might even make Alc kill her just to watch the horror on her face as the one person she always trusted takes away her life.

I'll let the vamper and the fairy kill the rest of them. They aren't worth my time hell they're lucky I agreed to keep Alc's whelps and raise them myself. They'll need a proper were mother to show those half breed trash cubs how to be weres.

I can't wait to see Newlins face when I shift, kill and eat his wife for the disrespect she showed me earlier. Stupid blonde cunt, how dare she chastise me for going after a married man. He was my fucking wolf first dammit. Hell she can't even keep her own man at home and satisfied. That fool chases anything that'll fuck him.

Ha maybe I'll finally let him fuck me just to get Alc jealous enough to rip him apart. That would prove to that vamper and fairy that Alc and I are destined to be mated and destined to raise his bastard kids.

Regardless of what they said I just can't see them little bastard cubs being all that powerful, after all look at the inbred trailer trash that bore them. Half breed is being generous I'll be lucky if they can ever feed themselves.

I only wish I would have taken the time to learn that spell to call someone to me. I damn sure could use some backup right about now. Wonder what the hell their all staring at?

Ha the rate that trailer trash is changing colors she must be listening in on someones thought. I swear there should be smoke coming out of her ears. If I wasn't chained up I'd be laughing my ass off at her stupid ass.

Mm god he looks so fucking sexy standing there in just his briefs that lick able chest and that washboard abs leading to my favorite part. ungh. Just come a little closer Alc baby and I can start the enchantment spell. One kiss...)

Fucking hell. I can't listen to any more. How in the hell does it not effect her in some way. Other than blushing and feeling frustrated,sad, hurt and angry. It doesn't seem to bother her.

On the other hand I want to rip the fucking bitches head off and bathe in her fucking blood before I kill everyone she ever knew or fucking thought of. It is taking ever century of experience and willpower to stay right where I am and in control of my emotions.

I see Sookie, Jason and Janice, flinch at the thoughts running through their mind. It pains me to no end that I can not offer my lover any comfort. I hear the crack of the flogger and Alc's voice . The ice and pure venom should scare this bitch but she looks just as smug as her thoughts are. Such a crazy stupid bitch. I can feel him fighting to control his movements. I only hope Sookie didn't broadcast what we just heard to him or even Godric may not be fast enough to stop him from killing her.

He growls out.

"Well well Debbie Pelt you've got a lot of explaining to do. Questions to answer and a hell of a lot of torture ahead of you. I say we get started...

" I have nothing to say... {raising her voice and smirking } I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG I WAS PROMISED WHAT WAS DUE ME AND I. WILL... HAVE... IT... NO ONE... AND NOTHING... WILL STAND IN MY WAY! That includes that white trash whore..."

Thwack! Alc's backhand moves at vampire speed with such force it nearly separates her jaw from her face. You could hear her trying to scream as she tried to move to grab her face.

With her lower jaw hanging at a peculiar angle, you just knew she was no longer able to talk. I watched Godric move closer to Alc. Even he knew that he would most likely have to intervene.

I felt Alc's aggravation and hatred as Sookie sent a healing glow towards the were bitch all while shooting daggers towards her. At least I hope it was her and not at Alc for bitch slapping his ex. Alc turned to look at our love as he quirked a brow at her. Aggravation showed on his face. Sookie responds while shrugging.

"What? She can't talk with a broken jaw and I don't feel like waiting for her to heal. I do have other things to do. And 'cides she isn't worth my whole night."

I heard a snicker from Pam and an Amen from Janice, as she continues.

" If your gonna punish her then do it below the shoulders so's she can answer our questions."

Right then the cunt shows she has no self preservation instincts at all as she screams at my mate.

" YOU FUCKING CUNT. I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP YOU WITE TRASH WHORE. HOW THE HELL DID YOU STEAL MY MAN? "

Debbie thinking(That love potion I gave him daily along with the spells I cast upon him and her should have worked. She should be the insecure outcast hick she is, mistrusting of all men and he should be a drooling love sick puppy over me. What the fuck did that bitch do to my Alc? He swore that the spells would all work again if only I could get him to kiss me willingly.) continuing her delusional rant

" IT WASN'T ENOUGH THAT I HAD YOU BANNED FROM EVERY FRATERNITY, MADE YOU THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE COLLEGE. YOU STILL STOLE WHAT WAS MINE. I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU IN COLLEGE WHEN I DRUGGED YOUR FUCKING ASS. AUGH OWWWWWWWWWW"

With that reveal I tighten the chains lifting her off of the ground by her neck effectively stopping her tirade by choking her as both Jason and Alc start in on her. Jason zaps her repeatedly and Alc is stripping the flesh from her back.

Judging by the the speed and strength of the hits with the flogger that rival my makers strength, he is in full out blood lust. He is so far gone I can't even feel him anymore, I turn and hold Sookie close to my chest in hopes of shielding her from what will be a very violent death of this bitch at our mates hands. Her screams are music to my ears. I want to press the button that will rip her limbs off but I can feel Alc's animalistic need to seek justice for his mate so I concentrate on my control.

Both Pam and Janice join in by throwing silver tipped darts at her, landing each one to her face and chest. I can tell it went from bad to worse at warp speed when she slumps and the screams suddenly stop. I use my telekinesis to take control of the flogger. The growl that he releases would scare almost anyone. He stares at me with his eyes still glowing before he shakes his head as if trying to shake off his blood lust. I would gladly let the bitch die by his hand but we still need her alive. Well for now anyway.

Alc stalks over to the torture table Sookie wraps her little arms around my waist. I feel her remorse as if it was my own when she whispers into my chest.

" I'm so sorry. I never should have broadcast what she was thinking. I'm used to it so it doesn't bother me anymore. But clearly Alc's not. I thought he was going to rip her apart. The information she has is too important. Eric you need to take over. Your in more control of your self than he is. If you can direct the questions then I can find what we need to know. I won't be broadcasting it to everybody either."

I looked up to see Alc at her back arms crossed across his blood soaked chest Eyes still glowing, and looking as though he is still struggling with and fighting his blood lust. I could feel his aggravation, guilt, hurt, and hatred, rolling off him in waves. Apparently, she could too. When she turned to embrace him and cooed looking up into his eyes as he softened his eyes towards her and wrapped her in his arms.

" Don't Bear. I love you... I know this is a part of you and Eric, even me now. You hid this side of yourself from me for too long. Please... I ... well... I um... rather like the protective you."

I can smell just how much she likes it. Before I can ask, Alc beats me to the punch purring.

" I am sorry you had to hear that. I know that you might be used to it but..."

" But nothing. Alc You're correct. I am used to it. Unfortunately it's not the worst I've ever heard { taps head}about me. I have heard much worse. If anything it's pretty on par with what most humans thought about me. Especially in our town. They just never voiced it thanks to you and Jase being my protectors."

I can feel her pain. How in the hell could anyone ever think such horrible things about my lover. I want to go to that town and kill all of the close minded bigoted idiots. I feel Alc's emotions swirl and his protectiveness spike. He glances at me and just shakes his head no at my obvious discontent. Another thing that we will need to discuss. I hear her sniffle as she continues.

" Hey this is just the way it's always been. At least she thinks what she feels and say's. Most think far worse and are all sweet and innocent to my face regardless of whether or not they know or believe what I can do. I see that face and don't you go beating yourself up. I never told you all for a reason. I didn't want to have to visit y'all in prison."

Winking at him she had calmed the beast in him enough that he was able to control himself once again. Since Jason and the girls had stopped from using her as their own personal dart board. Godric set about pulling all the darts out of her after he had sprayed her back with donated vampire blood to help her heal. Once he was sure she was healed enough to have concise thoughts. He went to the wall pushing several buttons. The ceiling opened up and what looked like an insulated pipe came down to just above her head. With a click of another button he doused the were with ice cold water, bringing the bitch around.

With the click of another button he blurred over in front of her as the hose raised back up. It took only a few seconds of her sputtering before he slapped her and effectively shut up her next rant before she could start. In a voice so cold an ice burg would be considered a warm place he spoke softly.

" Good now that I have you attention you will answer my questions and any that my family deem important. In return my child nor I will not kill you... Yet... I will however torture you for every second you do not answer me. For each evasive answer you give, you will be beaten until unconscious then healed and woken to start all over again. Do not misinterpret my words bitch I want truthful answers and Sookie is a very gifted telepath who has graciously used her talent to let us all in on your thoughts since we arrived, and yes she can not only read you but she can allow anyone she wants to, hear your thoughts too."

I see Sookie shaking her head as she relays

" Godric she's still not listening. She's still thinking well here listen."

( I just need to act like I'm cooperating. A kiss. That's all I need from him is to willingly kiss me and all the love potions and spells I cast on him through out school would awaken in him. He said the attraction spell would draw him to me like a moth to a flame.

It was our ticket in he said that once Alc was back under my control we would be able to eliminate both Godric and Eric. Leaving the rest of them open for for us to pick off one by one. He wanted to be able to control that trailer trash whore. Why any one would find anything redeemable about her is beyond me. Once trash always trash. Dammit Coleman told me that all the faeries assigned here were under his control. I just don't get why they haven't come for me. Hell that one that brought me here felt more powerful than Coleman. Shit she's reading me again. Fuck. Um 2x2=4 4x4=16 um 6x7= 36)

Before I know what's happening Sookie is glowing and has her fists balled and is in front of her as she growls out through gritted teeth..

"Godric she hasn't learned a damn thing and now she's trying to block me with math. By the way dumb ass 6x7 is not 36 you stupid cunt it's 42. how the hell did you graduate ? … Sleeping with all your professors? ewww. "

( Bitch get out of my head.)

Thwack!

" ARGH FUCK."

Alc is so fast that with out my enhanced senses I would have not even seen him move. He's back beside me with our mate holding her to him closely, before the were bitch even screams out in pain.

The were bitch looks over at Alc and for the first time I see understanding and then fear cross her face before she dons a mask of indifference. You can still see the fear in her eyes as well as defeat and acceptance in her body. Godric continues to circle her finishing.

" This will be your only shot, and last warning You cooperate and your death will be quick. You lie or continue you ranting in your thoughts and words we will know. I will personally turn you so that we can continue to torture you nightly as well as have you readily available to teach their children how to wield their magic. You will be how the humans say their own personal test dummy."

At the surprised look of shear horror Godric chuckles out.

" I see they didn't tell you everything. Well I will enlighten you then. Yes they as well as the children are all magical as well as immortal. They will need a subject that they can practice on an since there will be several more born you will have decades if not centuries of torture awaiting you. So far we haven't had a test subject to survive as the family learns to wield their magic. I am certain that since the children seem to be much more powerful than their parents are that maybe they will not destroy their plaything so quickly. I think that they might have more control to start with but they will need a lot of practice.

Decades of nightly practice I think. Jason and Janice you both seem to have the least amount of experience in torture. Now would be as good a time as any to learn. I will let the others of you discuss who will be questioning her."

I watch them both go over to the table with Godric as he explains several of the more ordinary looking devices. I turn around to see a soft glow around my mates as Pam comes up and snarks.

" I wish like hell she would have done that earlier to Godric. He was all up in my ass about control and some other shit that wasn't even my fault. Ally had been..."

" Pamela don't even start with me. You and your sister have been at each others throats as often as you change you shoes. We are in the middle of hell and you want to bitch. I am in no mood for it. It is time you grew the fuck up. Either you two work out your differences quietly or stay the fuck away from each other. Permanently. If you can't then maybe it would be best if Godric remains your master and not I. You both have never listened to me maybe he's right I have spoiled you both too much..."

"Eric no. Please..."

" Silence. Do as I say or get the fuck out of here. You are a mother now Pamela. Our children's lives as well as yours depend on what happens next and how we handle things if a war is started. Act like the vampire I made and not the bitch you've become. Now, think of some questions that we need answers to. So we can try to avoid the cluster fuck that is heading our way.."

I hear Godrics soft laughter over her screams. I turn to look over my shoulder to see Godric showing Jason how to use a knife to carve out slices of muscle. Allowing for maxim pain with minimal blood loss. You can tell he is purposefully cutting to deep as payback for his sisters pain at listening to her hateful thoughts.

But the poem that Janice is carving on the weres torso has me snickering. I move to take a closer look as Pam follows me. Once she starts reading it she starts laughing grabbing the attention of my mates. Alc walks over arm and arm with Sookie and he starts chuckling as Sookie reads.

"Alc and Sookie sitting in a tree. G. then comes Eric joining in to make them three. First comes lust, then comes love and then a rush to get the D. The honeymoon was full of magic an G. Now I watch as the men come by pushing four baby carriages. All powerful creatures looking to kil E"

When the were bitch first hears what has been written on her body she screams in outrage. Alc hugs Sookie as the rest of us are rolling. Kissing the top of her head he smirks out.

" I see those creative writing classes paid off sis. Good work and so so true. To bad it won't llast past her death. Sends just the right message don't you think?"

Pam goes over to the table to get her tattoo gun and the special paint used to make it permanent even in death as she giggles out.

" How true it is. Her rhyming could be better but the message would be lost I think. Artwork such as this should be preserved? Yes? As her wife it is my duty to see that it withstand the test of time."

Pam kisses Janice passionately as Sook look at me confused.. I pull her hand up lasing my finger with hers I explain.

" Vampires have as you call it vamp speed. Combining said speed with a special mixture of paint, silver and other ingredients, even magic. Godric developed it. Pam learned to tattoo Supes using it. It is very permanent. It can not be removed, even by plastic surgery. It is inscribed on their very bones. She will now have this tattooed to her forever. A technique used by many vampires through out the ages. It was used as a form of punishment on vampires through out our history. The vampires offense was tattooed to his forehead. The only way to remove it was to remove his head which was usually done by others within a few nights. You would be surprised how long some one survived after having their repeated offenses displayed for all to see. Supes can hold a grudge for centuries. They often exacted their revenge on whomever had a tattoo at the time. It kept kings in power without having to deal with irate makers, since the king often delivered the just punishment without actually staking the vampire."

I noticed that in the time that it took to explain this Sookies demeanor changed completely. She stiffened in Alc's arms and got a far away look. What was the most conclusive thing was when her feelings disappeared from our bond completely. I could see her but she was just gone. It only took a few seconds to discern that the were bitch was thinking at Sookie. What took us all be surprise was when she shot the bitch lighting her up. It was impressive as well as intimidating. The flames engulfed her completely but didn't physically burn her. Well mostly. A few flames got blown enough that they licked at her exposed skin. Before any of us could pull Sookies attention the bitch was now suspended in the air by thin wires all were attached to her by what looked like 1.000 silver fish hooks. Alc whipped her around to face him as I covered her backside. Trying to distract her from the screams and the occasional ripping of skin as a hook pulled free. I whispered

" My lover come back to us. Your side of the bond is gone. You need to calm down. She will be of no use to us if she is ripped apart one piece at a time. You must bring your urges under control. We don't want to stress the babies out and if they can't feel you that would upset them. Min Kara what has your emotions so locked up?"

" The Babies are blocking us. They're fine though. I am monitoring them. That bitch... she... the threats that shes thinking. I can't get it all she's still trying to block me. She want to use our family and the babies to make us comply. "

Shes... Glowing and shaking tears streaming down her face. Her side of the bond goes empty as does her eyes. The only clue to her emotional state is the sheer heartbreak and fear showing in her voice as she continues.

"The babies … she... wants... to torture them in front of us so their cry's will break us down to do as they want... Burning them one by one but dousing them just before they die so that they will regenerate. Doing this over and over and... { swallows thickly } over forcing us to beg for their death. "

I hear Alc's growls as well as mine, rip from our chest simultaneously when Jason Janice and Pam take down Alc just as he reaches that cunt. Godric has me by my neck as I growl out.

" Let me fucking go. She will die now. She has used up all her fucking chances..."

With a calm voice quiet yet commanding, Godric states,

" You will leave her interrogation and torture to me child. You will not kill her until I give you release to do so. We need information and your emotions will not detour us from our ultimate goal. You will go to your mates and give them the support they will need to endure this or you will all leave while I question the were. Are we clear?"

I can feel the command settle over me and the calm takes over. I am livid at both that cunt and my master. But I see his reasoning for it.

" Yes Master."

" We have wasted more time than we should have on this piece of shit. She is not worth your aggravation and pain. She has already manipulated you all by using your emotions trying to get you to kill her in one way or another. She has repeatedly goaded Sookie knowing fully well she was listening in. She wants to either get us to kill her or fight among ourselves so that Orrian has a chance to rescue her."

" SHUT UP YOU FUCKING FANGER! AWW! OMPH!"

The blood trickling down from her mouth and Godrics healing knuckles are the only indication of what happened. He continues as if nothing occurred.

" There is nothing that she can possibly say. think, even picture that will happen. I assure you all, she will never leave this room alive. We need to know what we are facing and she has some if not most of the answers we seek. Now Ms. Pelt..."

We all took turns scraping, shooting, whipping, slicing, dicing, piercing, cutting and tattooing every inch of that were. It's amazing what you can find out during pillow talk after swapping blood with Sophie Anne. The right amount of torture, threats, and incentive. {Read offer her blood}. Hell I know Sophie only gave her blood to insure her loyalty. But all that happened was an addict got her fix that she so desperately wanted. Sophie never was very smart when it came to addictions. The one piece of information we needed to know the most she simply didn't know. I guess even Sophie's loose lips knew when to shut the hell up.

It took us only a couple of hours to learn everything the were bitch knew unfortunately it wasn't everything we needed to know. Nor was is anywhere near completely accurate. The old saying you can never be too prepared for the battle coming. So fucking true.

A/N SO I HOPE IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY OTHER PARTS OF THE STORY YOU WANT EXPANDED INTO A ONE SHOT.


End file.
